Fusion Theory: Elsword DxD
by Ragna Toshiki
Summary: "Hyoudou Raven, un joven temperamental pero tranquilo, humilde y sereno llega a la ciudad de Kuoh donde su vida tendran cambios algo inesperados, que le depara el destino?"
1. Chapter 0: prologo

Disclaimer: Elsword y Highschool DxD no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores y empresas, esta idea esta hecha con el fin de entretener.

-En los inicios de la humanidad cuando la vida tomo lugar y el hombre a concienciarse, existieron 2 dioses hermanos Ishmael y Henir, siendo el Primero de estos el que creo la vida y la tierra siendo esta que a su vez fue evolucionando y el Segundo el creo la zona de destruccion conocida en lo sobre natural por 2 nombres, el "espacio tiempo de henir" o "Brecha dimensional" un lugar insólito e impredecible capaz de corromper y/o destruir las existencias mas débiles sometiéndolas a un tormento de desafíos o bien ejerciendo presión en los cuerpos generando malgaste-.

-Ninguno de los 2 dioses se atreva a entrar en asuntos internos del otro, entre ellos existía equilibrio pero sus reinos eran otra historia, Henir apoyaba el Caos mientras que Ishmael apoyaba el Orden, tras milenios de gobernar sus mundos toman la de optar por una ruta comun para entregar equilibrio a cada uno de los mundos, sin Caos no hay Orden y sin Orden no hay Caos esa fue la Ley que se Impusieron-.

-En el Reinado de Ishmael tras la era Jurásica Se repartió la Era polar, Ishmael por tal que, dar equilibrio a su tierra Creo el Eldrit, un cristal de fuerza inconmensurable estabilizo el planeta y fue el inicio del brote de bosques-.

-Varios milenios después, se dio el evento de conversión del El, dicho suceso una onda masiva de energia por parte del enorme cristal otorgo a las personas la capacidad de despertar un aura por su carácter e ideología otorgándoles el fenotipo de "Elrianos", pero fueron pocos los que lograron este medio siendo vistos como osados, herejes, fetichistas y codiciosos, fue entonces que se convocaron las congregaciones para resolver la disputa sin embargo no resulto bien lo cual desencadeno las guerras por el Eldrit que en un principio fue otorgado a la tierra para estabilizarla y no para cometer abuso de el-.

-En la primera cumbre de la guerra un humano desencadeno el potencial del Eldrit, obtención de conocimiento casi ilimitado, este ser fue conocido como "Adrian Nasod", con sus limites en sabiduría y profeta se dedico a crear y dirigir el cuarto bando de los humanos conocido como los "Debrians" y su elemento mas característico, armamento de energía pero este contaba con un costo y eran fragmentos del inconmensurable cristal que rodeaba la tierra fue entonces de ahí con armas encantadas de poderosa energía, lucho junto a los demás bandos contra los Elrianos durante unos años-.

-El tiempo transcurrió y Ishmael se decepciono del rumbo que tomaron las personas y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto asignando a uno de sus hijos para frenar este sangriento conflicto, el hijo había nacido y se le fue otorgado el nombre de "Jehova", transcurren los años y el joven ya en su etapa cumbre empieza a difundir la palabra de su padre, sin embargo no todos creían su palabra, tras conocer a Adrian el cual logra comprender el objetivo primordial del Eldrit y lo acompaña como su fiel escudero, siguiendo sus pasos y difundiendo la palabra del dios, se ganaron una reputación y gran apoyo de las personas ya que el mismo profeta y mano derecha de Jehova era un testigo de conocimientos envidiables-.

-Sin embargo, los demás Bandos sacrilegiaron los actos de ambos y los criminalizaron, Adrian sin arrepentimiento ofrecio disculpas por su ineptitud esperando su ejecución mientras que Jehova tuvo la peor parte, vivir torturado por los Reyes de los demas Bandos, cosa que ni ellos tuvieron explicación, se habían unido por un enemigo común? eso solo ellos lo sabían-.

-Tras varios meses, Jehova estaba deplorable con su fuerza de voluntad siguió proclamando la palabra a su padre a todo pulmón, las personas dudaron de sus palabras pero sabían que no era culpa de el, si levantan las manos en contra de los Reyes estos los matarían, por ende en los pocos días antes de la crucificacion trataron de convencerlo de retractarse, el mismo pueblo era responsable de mantenerlo con vida y este sin renunciar a su palabra acepto su destino ganándose el total y absoluto odio de los Reyes y los Desames de la gente-.

-El dia de la ejecución, Jehova cargo una pesada cruz, mirando al cielo sabiendo que su padre lo observaba en espíritu, con una corona de espinas hasta llegar al final de la ruta mientras que los Reyes con caras satisfactorias proclamaban un ruego por parte de la victima siendo que este, les sonrió solo para decir-.

 **-Solo mi padre es capaz de juzgarme-.**

-Y sin mas fue crucificado y en sus últimos minutos proclamo-.

 **-yo reencarnare junto a mi hermano Adrian ya lo verán todos y una vez ocurra eso, solo les pediré que crean señores, crean en velar por un futuro y mundo mejor no recen por ustedes recen por los que amen y juren una vida de paz, Amen-.**

-Tras tales palabras y una sonrisa forzosa por la crucificacion cae rendido y sin vida, tras retirar el cuerpo lo sellaron en una recamara para que por lo menos le dieran un final, pasaron los dias y la historia del ser que contuvo lagrimas, resistió el peor de los castigos hasta el final y se fue con una sonrisa se escucho en muchos pueblos, hasta que en una congregación en especial en donde se reunieron los Reyes una figura se hizo acto de presencia, los testigos veían no solo a uno sino que la silueta se formo en dos personas, Adrian y Jehova habían llegado-.

 **-Hermanos, hermanas y por supuesto Reyes, un Juramento jamas se rompe eso es una falta a la palabra de nuestro padre y he venido a darles su bendición-.**

-El solo acto de presencia causo una gran pesadez en los corazones de las personas, los reyes por su parte estaban en shock, era inhumano el que un ser así existiera dado que ellos presenciaron masacres hechas por sus tropas, con la duda y con temor a ser degollados por venganza los reyes se arrodillaron pidiendo perdón y que aceptaran cualquier castigo por parte del reencarnado Jehova como pago por haberlo ejecutado-.

 **-mi padre no enseño a dar lo que recibes, el te dará la bienvenida a su hogar solo si crees en su palabra-.**

-Tras regocijarse y recibir las bendiciones Jehova y Adrian partieron al cielo, luego de ese suceso se repartió la palabra de dios y se celebra cada año por ese día como el "Festival de la Harmonia"-.

 **[n/a: ocurre todo lo referente de jesus, la biblia, la ultima cena y bla bla, sin ofender a los religiosos pero me da flojera seguir que es un wevo de largo]**

-Un ultimo pacto entre el cielo y la tierra se firmo y el eldrit tendría a 6 profetas a cargo de su control y uso, todos eran Elrianos bajo el brillo del amanecer y en la oscura noche y hasta el final de los tiempos el Eldrit seria controlado por el mundo sobrenatural-.

-Hubo calma y prosperidad, a pesar del pacto con Ishmael los humanos fueron mas precavidos al usar los fragmentos gracias a la doctrina de los 6 Elrianos también conocidos como los "Maestros Elementales"-.

-Saliendonos de la tierra y en el cielo, Ishmael y la mayor parte de sus hijos "Lucifer", "Rafael", "Miguel" y "Azrael" estaban custodiando el equilibrio del planeta, Lucifer veía a a través de los corazones y veía flaqueo, Rafael mantenía la armonía, Azrael se dedicaba a crear una nueva doctrina inspirado en los Debrianos y Elrianos procurando el equilibrio el Eldrit y Miguel resguarda la tierra de la corrupción. Sin embargo Lucifer en una de sus salidas rutinarias empieza a experimentar la necesidad de gobernar al ver a los humanos y creyendo que no cambiarían sus costumbre decide erradicarlos y sobreponerse sobre ellos junto a su legión de 72 ángeles y para descontento de su padre Ishmael y hermanos Miguel, Rafael, Azrael sin mencionar a Jehova el primer hijo y el hermano adoptivo Adrian se interpusieran en su camino, siendo juzgado por el acto de rebeldía y expulsado del cielo junto a su legión, fue condenado a gobernar el inframundo convirtiéndose en el Satan por toda la eternidad siendo un subyugador, la representación del mal con altos resentimiento contra su padre-.

-No solo Lucifer sino todos sus seguidores sufrieron la misma corrupción, renunciando a su pasado angelical siendo Lucifer el único que logro hibridar su poder, durante los primero años con resentimiento que acumulo experimento lo que seria la libertad que nunca poseyó, la libertad de gobernar, imperar y corromper fue entonces que declaro la guerra contra cielo, contra su padre y sus hermanos que lucharon en contra de Lucifer y los demas Archi demonios hubo pocas bajas en esta guerra todas fueron por parte de los humanos que eran reclutados por el "Dios Bíblico" y el "Rey Satan" mientras que en ningún bando hubo muertos, fue entonces que hubo un cese al fuego al ver que ambos bando poseía mucha fuerza y estaban a la par, siendo Lucifer el que poseía la doctrina de corrupción y los ángeles que eran capturados y se tenia pensado el hacerlos caer, sumándolos a sus fuerzas mientras que Ishmael contaba con sus Arcángeles, la creencia cristiana y entre otras religiones relacionadas y por supuesto Adrian y sus inventos que a lo largo de la guerra logro perfeccionarlos para asi denominarlos por su antiguo apellido, los "Nasod" organismos cibernetico compacto re-programable, elaboro varios mecanismos entre ellos un sistema de protección contra corrupción y un sistema de fusión con el cual es capaz de absorber y materializar energía exigiendo a los altos mandos de la iglesia, los "Paladines" para su estricto entrenamiento, desarrollo de fuerza de voluntad ya que esta tecnología debía ser usada a conciencia y nunca debían obsesionarse por el poder, por otro lado Azrael no le agradaba la idea de una guerra a pesar de su naturaleza pacifica Azrael aun desconocía muchas cosas y era curioso no fue sino que hasta una de sus investigaciones en el sector del antiguo memorandum de su padre encontró otra existencia igual de poderosa conocido como "Henir el Dios del Caos", Azrael quedo fascinado por dicho hallazgo y quiso preguntar a su padre si podrian solicitar ayuda de Henir para frenar esta guerra, aunque Ishmael no contento pero tampoco molesto ya que sabia que su hijo Azrael no era de los mas conflictivos hijos que tenia, tenia mucho interés por las doctrinas que no conocía, al explicarle que por ley divina Henir no participaria en la guerra de su hermano, este simplemente comprendió el caso y procuro que sin importar cuanto tiempo tomara, que acabaría la guerra y el equilibrio seria restablecido-.

-Por otro lado Lucifer continuo trabajando con el sistema de corrupción al ver fallo tras fallo, el solía ser el perfecto, la copia casi exacta de su padre casi con el mismo nivel de poder pero su sistema de corrupción presentaba fallos, como que al corromper a un ángel o arcángel este solo le cambia las alas y color de pelo a negro en señal de haber caído, siendo que el quería que se convirtieran en demonios así como sus legiones enteras, cabe decir que debido a la guerra los demonios cobraban las almas humanas y hacia lo que quisieran con ellas unos las absorbían y otro los reencarnaban con tal de aprovechar el talento de esos humanos insufribles que lucharon contra de su dios y a favor de su Satan pero pocos eran los casos en que esto ocurría siendo que los humanos si cambian a demonios y eso le molestaba a Lucifer, ver que su sistema de corrupción tenia mejores efectos en seres débiles y pensó que si podría hacer que otro de sus hermanos se revelara y poso sus ojos con malicia a uno de sus hermanos, el segundo mas fuerte del cielo Miguel-.

-En un intento de captura durante el cese al fuego, Miguel acompañado de Azrael caen en una emboscada por parte de Lucifer y una legión de demonios, siendo el caso que el gran Satan intento plantar la corrupción en su hermano pero Azrael se lo impedido en un duelo cruzado usando una espada Nasod imbuyendo gran parte de su poder a través de esta, mientras que Miguel sin perder tiempo ataca a los subordinados de Lucifer a velocidades divinas siendo que estos no tuvieran tiempo de reacción apropiado pero cuando termino con todos tras unos poco minutos vio al segundo hermano caer, una escena terrorífica, un orbe de corrupción plantado en el pecho de Azrael mientras que Lucifer con una cara de disgusto dice-.

 **-Sin resentimiento hermano estabas en mi camino, tenia pensado unir a Miguel a mis filas pero... que se le va hacer** _ **ajajaja~~**_ **adios hermano nos veremos en la proxima batalla-**.

-Dicho esto Azrael quien había caído y Lucifer se fueron al inframundo dejando a Miguel penado por no haber salvado a su hermano, unos segundos que fueron valiosos se fueron al vació a ver a otro hermano caer, al retirar y ver que su padre lo recibió tal y como el había visto a su hijo caer daba la señal que todos ya lo sabían-.

 **-Lo lamento tanto padre no pude protegerlo, fui un estúpido-** se lamenta por no haber sido lo bastante rápido en proteger a su hermano.

 **-Hijo...en estos momentos debemos permanecer mas unidos que antes y por lo que veo traiste contigo la espada Nasod de tu hermano, fue muy noble lo que el hizo a pesar de su debilidad física lucho con valor, tira tus lagrimas por el pero nunca te culpes por su caída, hijos míos esta sera nuestra ultima guerra y así tengamos que ir al olvido por este mundo,** **que así sea** **-** dijo Ishmael con determinación.

-Tras tales palabras los ángeles del cielo se congregaron para una planificación masiva, expulsarían toda la ira del cielo contra el Rey Satan en honor al caído Azrael, mientras que en el inframundo las reuniones entre el ex-bando del cielo unido de ángeles caídos y demonios Azrael quien había optado por adquirir el nombre de "Galveo" se revelo competente contra Lucifer, el haber caido le dio un incremento sumamente notorio en sus habilidades mágicas aunque no tan poderoso como Lucifer pero dotado de destrezas superiores, logro fundar un tercer bando que se harían temer en la tierra, los ángeles caídos se levantaron por su propia mano junto a su Líder Galveo-.

-Llego el día del juicio, Ishmael iso acto de presencia en el campo de batalla al igual que Lucifer, para descontento de este a pesar de que no tenia a Azrael junto a el aun tenia el as de empatar con su padre con mucho esfuerzo sin embargo, el y su ex familia no contaron con la llegada de un tercero, cuando voltearon lo que vieron fue una grata sorpresa fue ver a Azrael en su forma de arcángel pero todas sus plumas eran negras sin embargo un mechón de pelo permaneció rubio su pelo siguió igual sin embargo la mascara que solo mostraba un ojo amarillo y la enorme túnica negra los hacían dudar, ademas que su presencia era mas imponente cosa que le preocupo a Ishmael en un acto de negociación antes de la batalla, el padre y sus ex hijos se reúnen para discutir-.

 **-hijo que te ocurrió? y esa esencia que desprendes no me digas que tu...?-** decía temiendo que obtendría la respuesta que el preveía.

 **-kukuku ocurre algo padre? es que no te alegras de verme?-** decía con una actitud psicótica.

 **-nunca espere que aceptaras la corrupción que te di por lo general deberías de rechazarla-** decía arrogante el ex hijo mas poderoso del cielo.

 **-no te hagas ideas hermano, fue gracias a ti que encontré un poder mayor, el poder del espacio tiempo de Henir-** decía con total confianza asustando a ambos seres.

-Tras oir esas palabras y sin previo aviso los 3 lideres se lanzaron a la guerra donde las legiones de ángeles/caidos/demonios, así como sus Archi-rangos, paladines, magos y contratistas involucrados elaboraron una masacre entre ellos, centrándonos en el combate de los lideres podemos ver que Lucifer se le dificulta enfrentar a 2 seres tan igualados a la vez de no ser por su habilidad innata de destreza y poder destructivo, no seria rival para su padre el cual era aun mas poderoso por ser su progenitor y sin mencionar al hijo que nunca demostró interés en la batalla estaba dándoles mucha pelea a ambos sin cambiar la expresión sádica de su rostro, eran monstruos en todo el sentido de la palabra, siendo Ishmael y Lucifer los que usan poder bruto de divinidad y demoníaco mientras que Galveo solo contrarresta con golpes envueltos de poder del espacio tiempo acumulando poder que distorsiona el entorno con vacíos en cada golpe que entregaba a su padre y hermano aunque estos dos también lo dejaban en aprieto, el era el que mas habilidad sincrónica de batalla presentaba reaccionando casi al mismo instante a nivel ultra sonico contra los golpes y rayos, justo cuando ellos creían golpearlo este se fragmentaba que era un espectro de tiempo-.

 **-usar la "hypervision" cuesta bastante energía pero aun así ganaremos esta guerra, es hora de subir de nivel!** -. dio la señal y junto a todos sus subordinados que estaban al borde de perder desplegaron un símbolo raro en sus pechos.

 **[n/a: clavicula en las mujeres, malpensados ehhh los pille a que si 7w7]**

-Al mirar Ishmael queda petrificado al ver que los ángeles caídos poseían un dispositivo de control nasod el cual tenia un cristal negro con las escrituras del espacio tiempo y se creaba un símbolo similar a un ojos con las cuencas negras y las venas e iris color morado, demostrando que los ángeles caídos rompían sus limites y luchaban con mas ganas y fuerzas que antes volviendo a emparejar la pelea siendo que en Galveo dichos ojos se materializan en sus 10 alas y la presión en el aire se hacia mas densa mientras que Lucifer mostraba total interés en el potencial que su ex hermano mostraba por fin-.

 **-así que una variante del modo sobre-limite? interesante entonces yo también peleare a todo nivel-**. decía Lucifer con aires desafiantes activando su aura híbrida haciendo temblar la tierra.

 **-es mi responsabilidad detenerlos cueste lo que cueste-**. decía Ishmael a la vez que su aura aumenta hasta el punto en que sus Dorados ojos adoptan el color del fragmento de eldrit.

-La simple combinación de auras atemorizantes causaban temblores, al impactar golpes directos o bloquearlos generaban terremotos momentáneos si de por si el cielo ya era tormenta ahora eran huracanes y ni que decir de los volcanes, para los seres sobrenaturales en los alrededores era un reto el resistir el clima y la pesadez que ocasionaban los vacíos generados por los golpes de los lideres en sus máximas formas pero los humanos, magos y demás veían que esta ya no era su guerra sino un asunto bastante personal y con todo lo que podían abandonaron el campo de batalla debido a los temblores que les dificultaban estar estables en la lucha solo para rogar, por que esta pelea que parecía no tener sentido se prolongaba cada vez mas-.

-Luego de varios encuentros, batallas y masacres los lideres llegaron a una negociación, que la humanidad decida su destino dicha propuesta fue hecha por Galveo, quien en la negociación declaro que abandonaría la guerra y no participaría en ninguna pelea, el porque de esto aunque dudoso era porque su antiguo yo Azrael tenia ganas de continuar experimentando con el poder de Henir, pero que luchando no lograría nada mas siendo que estaba satisfecho con el resultado mientras que Lucifer aun insatisfecho pero sin rencores acepta la retirada de Galveo, ademas Ishmael quería reintegrarlo al cielo para poder ver si podría retirar la corrupción de Henir ya que el mejor que nadie sabia que la energía caótica del espacio tiempo podría ser corrosiva, ademas de querer respuestas de como consiguió tal poder y adaptarlo a su cuerpo, esas y muchas preguntas, las cuales Galveo se negó a responder-.

-Tras un tiempo la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno se reanudo solo con los ahora auto nombrados "Maou", los reyes de los pecados capitales "Leviatan" el rey de la envidia, "Belphegor" el rey de la pereza, "Amon" el rey de la Ira, "Lilith" la reina de la lujuria "Beelzebu" el rey de la gula, "Mammon" el rey de la codicia y de entre ellos el mismisimo Lucifer contra Ishmael y los arcangeles "Miguel", "Zadkiel", "Jofiel" "Uriel" "Rafael" "Adrian" y "Jehova", tras un tiempo de constante pelea se escucho un alarido sofocante el cual llamo la atencion de los lideres-.

- _ **KRREEEEEEAAAAAAUUGGGHHHHHHHH!**_ \- el rugido se escucho en el horizonte.

-Los lideres temblaron y al voltear observaron a 2 criaturas luchando entre si, uno de ellos era totalmente negro con cornamentas escarlatas y ojos amarillos que desprende una aura asesina llena de euforia mientras que el otro dragón mostraba tener escamas blancas y ojos purpura y cornamentas iguales al color de sus ojos mostrando una aura igual de poderosa, los dragones arrastraron su pelea al campo de batalla, siendo que estos ocasionaron un gran terror en ambos bando generando una retirada inmediata por parte del Ishmael y Lucifer-.

-Ishmael por primera vez sintió terror de esas criaturas y velo por la seguridad del su planeta y de los humanos aunque el sabia que si peleaba contra esos dragones no seria una pelea fácil seria una muy reñida, mientras que en el inframundo dicha emoción genero angustia por Lucifer el cual sabia que no podría seguir su reinado si este moría a manos de los dragones si lucha descuidadamente, por otro lado el pensó que si dominaba a uno de los dragones y usaba su poder ganaría la guerra de forma definitiva-.

-Ishmael que durante el poco tiempo en el que los dragones aun bajo vigilancia seguían en su pelea se dedico a crear el sistema de los milagros junto a Adrian para perfeccionarlo con ley divina el sistema no presentaba fallos y todo lo que rogaba Ishmael era que el plan funcionara pero para ello tuvo que aceptar que necesitaba a su hijo mas fuerte, mientras que Lucifer tras 3 intentos en vano de controlar a uno de los 2 dragones, el aura violenta de estos rechazaba cualquier encantamiento ignotico que el rey demonio colocara sobre ellos, el primer intento en colaboración con Lilith con varios encantamientos, el segundo con Belphegor para agotarlos moralmente, cosa que tuvo sus minutos de gloria pero de nuevo por el aura violenta y al parecer indomable fue imposible controlarlos sin embargo en los pocos esfuerzos que junto con Lilith y Belphegor el control de dicha bestia fue casi absoluto viendo que sino sellaban el aura violenta el dragón caería en un frenesí pero...al momento de que llegara el dragon blanco el aura volvió a aumentar exponencialmente liberando al dragón del control mental mientras que el blanco como si tuviera mente propia emulo unas palabras-.

 **-{Rey demonio, cierto? esta es la ultima vez que osas desafiarnos}-** dijo el blanco sin una mera pisca de gentileza.

-Al oír tales palabras, Lucifer se retira junto a Lilith y Belphegor al inframundo, ya tras 3 intento y ver que esos dragones no lograban se sumisos Lucifer opto por enfrentarlos y matarlos, pero en eso una luz cálida sale enfrente de el, esa luz era Ishmael el cual huso acto de presencia en el inframundo totalmente solo y sin escolta Lucifer al ver la oportunidad de matar a su padre este no dudo en ordenar a sus generales y demás siervos en rodear a su padre con intenciones de matarlo, a lo que Ishmael no inmuto y empezaron a charlar-.

- **vaya vaya, miren lo que el cielo me trajo, acaso caíste padre?** \- decía el satan con aires de satisfacción.

- **he venido a a negociar** \- decía sin perder la expresión seria.

 **-** _ **kuh...kujajajajajajajaj ahh~~~**_ **buena broma padre ahora si no es mucha moles..** \- reía para tratar de reincorporarse pero su padre le interrumpe olímpicamente colocando una mano en su hombro - **eh?** -.

- **no tienes porque mentirte hijo yo se lo que planeabas hacer y no va a servir, no importa cuanto te esfuerzas sin importar lo que hagas no puedo dejarte hacerlo solo** \- decía el dios con total seguridad de sus palabras.

- **y tu que sabes?...n-no es como si..**.-.

- **como si planearas controlar a esos dragones y ahora estas tan aterrado que no ves otra opción que trabajar en equipo para vencerlos?** -.

- **...** \- sin decir ni una palabra.

- **como me lo temía, en fin de eso va nuestro acuerdo y ademas que los dragones son seres que no se dejan manipular tan fácilmente con magia, si hacen algo es por voluntad propia y esos dos dragones, a pesar de que por un momento pudiste sumisar a uno en su estado de auto control base este reacciona violentamente cuando ve a un rival digno** \- dice el dios con los ojos cerrado para luego posar su mano restante sobre el hombro de su ex hijo.- **quiero que luchemos juntos una vez y tengo que reconocer que ni yo puedo solo contra ellos, tarde o temprano me superaran en poder sino es que ya están a otro nivel y solo se estén conteniendo** -.

- **que tengo que hacer?** \- soltó el Rey absoluto del infierno la gota que rebasa la copa con pesadez.

-"El dios y el Satan luchando juntos valla idiotez" dirian todos aquellos presentes, hasta los demás Reyes capitales estaban en shock, aun si Lilith, Leviatan, Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebu, y por supuesto Hamon que era el rey de la ira estaba tan eufórico y como no estarlo, dos de las fuerzas sobrenaturales mas poderosas de la tierra y sino del cosmos estaban uniendo fuerzas contra un enemigo en común, el Dios comento acerca del plan y el riesgo que este llevaba, todo el inframundo temía de la palabra de su Rey, si aceptar el ser ayudado para destruir o frenar a los dragones o negarse y morir junto a su ex familia y demás existencias sobrenaturales con el paso de los siglos hasta que solo quede uno de los 2 dragones en pie, diciéndolo de esta manera parecería exagerado pero cuando se trata de lo sobrenatural todo es posible-.

- **esta bien, acepto** \- dijo sin mas, tras pensarlo con claridad - **espero esto funcione de algo y eso que tenia pensado gobernar pero supongo que sera un gran final para alguien de mi categoría** -.

- **bien solo falta provocarlos y necesitaremos la ayuda de un tercero** \- dijo el dios para luego partir de regreso al cielo.

-Mientras tanto en otro lugar precisamente en los sectores apartados del reinado de Lucifer, se encuentran los ángeles caídos viviendo en los sectores superiores del inframundo, se observa a Galveo viendo todo con su hyper visión y presencio la propuesta y decide participar, a pesar de que dijo que no pelearía, ciertamente contra dragones de ese calibre uno no puede andarse de juegos y toma rumbo al cielo sin compañía, una ves llegado al reino sagrado es recibido por sus hermanos y este continua con su expresión aparentemente psicótica mirando a su padre para emular una palabra-.

- **ayudare** -.

-Con una sonrisa sincera como cualquier dios daría, Ishmael recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos, mientras nuestro brujo espacio temporal correspondía con un apretón de manos como queriendo decir "uy si ahora vamos a darnos un besito no te jode?" y sin mas una ultima reunión tiempo después fue convocada, para repasar los términos en que se efectuaría el plan acataron las ordenes y en eso los reyes demonios y los arcángeles aunque disgustados aceptaron, el dios que había mostrado sus herederos "Benard" y "Artea" que heredaran el cielo, para luego mirar a Lucifer que por su orgullo no pudo recriminar tal acto pero, elegir a alguien para gobernar como el lo hiso, ni en un millón de años dejaría que eso pase y ya con esto aclarado, Ishmael junto a Miguel, Rafael, Jehova, Uriel, Zadkiel, Jofiel y por supuesto Adrian, este ultimo quien instruyo a Benard para el control completo del sistema nasod y como nuevo dios deberá manejar y mejorarlo a voluntad, por parte de Lucifer el y sus 6 Reyes capitales y por supuesto por parte de los ángeles caídos estaban Galveo, "Rosean", "Richian" y "Praus", quienes tomaron la iniciativa para encarar a los dragones tras concluir los asuntos solo quedaba poner en marcha el plan-.

-Tras reunirse en la cumbre y el bravor de la batalla que se les avecina, una pelea para recordar y sera contada por generaciones, lastima que nunca ocurriría-.

- **es el momento no? realmente vamos a hacerlo?** \- pregunto el rey del inframundo.

- **no suenas muy seguro como siempre hijo, esto funcionara, es magia muy poderosa y fue creada por humanos** \- dijo el Rey del cielo seguro de sus palabras.

- **les tienes demasiada estima padre, como estas tan seguro de que funcionara?** \- pregunto galveo con intriga.

- **este es un hechizo de fusión el cual puede incrementar su efectividad según el numero de individuos que se usen para su ejecución y la cantidad de poder invertido, funcionara si trata de nosotros, las existencias mas poderosas ejecutando este hechizo** \- dijo el Rey del cielo - **mi idea es poner de todo el poder tanto de los ángeles y demonios para sellar a esos dragones en una prisión y este es el hechizo indicado** -.

- **pero aun no entiendo el porque confiar tanto en este hechizo, te guías por pura corazonada** \- dijo el Rey del inframundo molesto.

- **ahí es donde estas bien equivocado, no solo los humanos desarrollaron este hechizo sino que pude ver de primera mano el como encerraron a uno de los "Reyes Dragón", el "Rey Ascalon" "el dragón dorado de los cielos" el cual solo requirió mas de 40 Elrianos y otro ejemplar es de nuestros vecinos nórdicos usando 80 Elrianos logran encerrar a "Drabaki, el Alcalde de la pesadilla eterna" en el tártaros** \- al decir tales nombre todos quedaron en shock.

- **estas completamente seguro que funcionara? y de ser ese el caso que tenemos que ver nosotros?** \- dijo curioso el Rey del inframundo.

- **pues es muy simple mi pequeño Lucius, si los humanos tuvieron tanto potencial para encerrar a dragones de tal calibre entonces nosotros debemos de ser capaces de no solo retener sino también de matar a estos 2 ya que sus poderes en cada uno sobrepasan con creces una facción entera** \- dijo el Rey del cielo aclarando la situación ganándose el asombro de todos pero a la vez una carcajada debido a la pequeña burlita que le hizo al Rey del inframundo.

- **grrrr...mejor empecemos de una vez** \- dijo el Rey del inframundo molesto, para luego voltear y ver a sus Reyes para dedicarles unas palabras de aliento - **hoy tal ves no seremos recordados por lo que haremos y mucho menos que salgamos vivos, aquel que aun quiera quedarse atrás y observa y ver que su mami le cambie la toga es libre de irse** \- dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y encarar en la dirección donde están los dragones.

- **Lo hemos decidido en la reunión de la tres facciones, Gran Maou Lucifer, incluso después de su caida nosotros le juramos en espíritu y por la eternidad el servirle sin importar lo que ocurra** \- dijo Lilith en un tono de seriedad cosa que impacto a todos los demás reyes.

- **Usted de verdad esta loco my lord, cree que le dejare tal diversión solo para usted? ja, pues no, aun tengo muchas tareas que cumplir pero...ninguna fue de mayor interés que velar por usted aun después de su caída** \- dijo Hamon con un tono autoritario y con grandes señas de sadismo.

- **Tal vez fui un flojo toda mi existencia pero hay cosas en las que no puedo dejarme atrás, después de todo mi poder proviene de la pereza no significa que no este en condiciones** \- decía Belphegor rascándose la nariz.

- **Tampoco dejare que te lleves el crédito por esto Rey emplumado demonio, nunca seras primero sin mi consentimiento** \- decía Leviatan con su típico tono eufórico.

- **todos estamos obligados a seguirlo por mandato divino después de todo que es un rey sin sus siervos?** \- dijo Mammon.

- **jeje...ahhh~ en serio ustedes pueden llegar a ser tan tercos...pero es mejor que nada** \- dice el Rey del inframundo para luego adoptar una postura de pelea mientras aumenta su aura - **pues que así sea tengan listo el sello cuando dragones estén agotados** -.

- **Si mi Lord!** \- dijeron los Reyes Demonio.

-Sin quedarse atrás, Ishmael y Galveo elevan sus auras adquiriendo el estado de su ultima ultima pelea y se lanzan a velocidad super sonica contra los 2 dragones, los cuales estaban en medio de una pelea rutinaria pero justo cuando el dragón negro iba a darle el golpe de gracia al dragón blanco este recibe un fuerte golpe por parte del Lucifer, mientras que el dragón blanco recibió un impacto de 2 orbes de energía por parte de ishmael para luego ambos dragones sean embestido por una explosión generada por un campo gravitatorio generado por el poder del espacio que lanzo Galveo, solo para ver que ambos dragones se elevaron como si hubieran recibido una buena quemadura de primer grado solo para dejar notar que no tenían nada mas que unos rasguños en el "pecho" mientras solo miraron indiferentes-.

- **así que esta es su elección? Dios bíblico, Rey Demonio y Líder de los ángeles caídos?** \- dijo el dragón negro por primera vez ante los ojos de los lideres.

- **Si** \- fue la contestación de los 3 lideres.

- **ya veo así que eligieron esta opción...** \- fue lo que dijo el dragon blanco - **entonces, ustedes tendrán el honor de saber el nombre de sus verdugos yo Soy Eltrion, the Void Dragón, el dragón emperador blanco** -.

- **yo soy Valak, the Madness Dragón, el dragón emperador negro** \- dijo el dragón negro.

- **y somos los dragones celestiales!.** \- dijeron ambos dragones para luego elevar sus auras de manera desmesurada mostrando su instinto y sed de sangre.

-En ese momento los dos dragones se abalanzan a alta velocidad sorprendiendo al Dios y al Satan pero estos reaccionan a tiempo con su talento innato evadiendolos junto a Galveo, siendo Ishmael que fue por arriba, Lucifer por medio de los dos dragones y Galve por abajo, en ese momento los tres lanzaron ataques mas potente, Ishmael invoco una tormenta de Rayos mientras que Lucifer invoco unos Geysers de magma para apuntarlos al dúo de dragones, pero estos pudieron reaccionar y justo cuando esquivan el ataque combinado siente una enorme presión en los cuerpos que logra frenarlos el tiempo suficiente para que el magma y los rayos impacten en ambos dragones pero eso no termino ahí, Galveo elabora otro ataque espacio tiempo el cual resulta ser un sello de magnetismo concentrando todo el peso del ataque elemental anterior por parte Ishmael y Lucifer creando una prisión de magma electrificada a tal presión que esta a punto de explotar, cuando...-

- **a ver si les encanta esto dragones celestiales** \- dijo Galveo para luego crear no una sino cientos de lanzas de luz creando asi una prisión trampa - **sufran el castigo eterno** -.

-Al Chasquear los dedos, las cientos de lanzas salieron disparadas hacia la prisión de magma electrificada que al contacto y por sobrecarga de energía generan una estruendosa explosión que en el acto fue comprimida por Lucifer y potenciada por Ishmael, la presión del momento no se hiso esperar mientras veían la cortina de humo crecer desmesuradamente-.

- **funciono?** \- pregunto Galveo.

- **no lo se, creo que si** \- dijo Lucifer.

- **jojo... veo que ustedes si pueden entretenernos** \- una voz espeluznante sale de la cortina de humo.

-Esa fue la gota traspaso la copa, en un estallido sonico una luz escarlata y una luz purpura salieron de la cortina revelando a los dos dragones con una aura aun mas fuerte, en ese momento Galveo actúa por acto reflejo y logra usar una habilidad de tiempo, sacando de peligro a Ishmael y a Lucifer mientras dejo a 3 espectros de tiempos los cuales fueron destruidos por la embestida de los dragones, pero el dragon blanco vio este suceso y por acto reflejo dirijo un potente rugido de rayos purpuras hacia los lideres, el ataque era tan fuerte que genera vacíos en el aire, Ishmael en cuestión de deca-segundos intercepta el ataque junto a Lucifer y comienza a drenarlo para recuperar energías cosa que funciono por los pelos ya que el sello angelical y demoníaco estaban por colapsar por la fuerza del golpe pero que aun así tuvo un efecto de empuje muy poderoso lo cual los hiso retroceder hasta que el ataque luego de unos segundos se anulara-.

- **eso estuvo cerca, casi no la contaba** \- decía Lucifer con una seria expresión notando la sobrecarga de energía que genera varios rayos purpura.

- **esto parece ser demasiado destructivo como para asimilarlo** \- decía Ishmael mientras veía como tenia el mismo efecto que Lucifer.

- **eso fue increíble debo admitirlo pero...** \- decia Eltrion impresionado para luego poner una expresion seria - **necesitaran algo mas fuerte si quieren llevar nuestro ritmo** -.

-Luego como si sus palabras fueran acertadas, un rayo escarlata salio disparado con total ferocidad hacia los lideres, era Valak el cual estaba literalmente furioso y lanza desde su boca tres bolas de energía destructiva hacia los lideres haciendo el mismo efecto del ataque de Eltrion mientras que los lideres estaban boca abiertos-.

- **no creo poder regresarle eso** \- decian Lucifer y Ishmael al unisono mientras una enorme gota se les caia por la frente.

- **ahora es mi turno** \- decía Galveo mientras que con mucho esfuerzo creo tres grietas de espacio tiempo las cuales absorbieron sin muchos problemas las tres esferas de energía asombrando a los otros dos lideres y al dragón negro.

- **i-imposible... pero como?** \- decía el dragon a la vez que se enfurecía.

- **en verdad que eres lento Valak** \- decía Eltrion posándose al lado de su rival - **ese ángel caído es capas de usar el poder del espacio tiempo, un poder que posee mayor influencia sobre cualquier naturaleza mágica pero fíjate bien, esta agotado por lo que puedes deducir que usar el poder del espacio tiempo a tales escalas es difícil debido a la naturaleza inestable del poder Henir** \- dijo con total naturalidad aun que con algo de desagrado.

- **pues al parecer tendré que aumentar el nivel** \- dijo Valak para luego volver aumentar su aura, pero esta vez bajo su propio auto control.

- **esta vez no nos tomaran por sorpresa, ahora se que no podemos usar solo poder bruto** \- dijo Eltrion para hacer lo mismo que Valak - **esta vez sera muy enserio** -.

-En eso los lideres de las tres facciones observan como aun tras tanto esfuerzo los dragones siguen aumentando de forma desmesurada el aura violenta, pero sin mas ellos también comienzan a en-listarse, Ishmael y Lucifer se acercan Lucifer, tomándolo de los hombros para darle la mitad de la energía para hacer que el la asimile, haciendo que los tres sean capaces de asimilarla por completo, tras dicha acción y asimilarla Galveo se siente mas lijero-.

- **wow esto es increible me siento mejor.. es mas me siento mas que genial** \- decia Galveo viendo que ahora poseía rayos mas fuerte al igual que IShmael y Lucifer.

- **si, pero ahora tenemos que darlo todo ya que ellos están aumentado su poder de nuevo** \- decía Ishmael sacando de su celebración a Galveo.

- **tendre que usar mi forma final para esto? bueno aquí voy** \- decía Lucifer viendo que no tenia mas opciones.

- **usar mi antigua forma, para algo como esto...realmente no me lo esperaba pero si es por este mundo que asi sea** \- decía Ishmael a la vez que llego a la misma conclusión.

- **tal vez no pueda usar mi forma final en un largo tiempo pero entiendo que es por la paz kukuku interesante...** \- decía Galveo a la vez que genera gran cantidad del poder espacio tiempo.

-Con eso dicho los lideres liberan una gran cantidad de poder según su especialidad, Israel al liberar su antigua forma se deshace de su aureola y alas angelicales para cambiarlas por alas de energía de eldrit con cornamentas doradas en estas, una aureola rúnica con forma de una corona celeste a la vez que su cabello y ojos eran color plata y cuencas celestes y su piel era totalmente blanca, por parte de Lucifer este desato su poder hibridado de angel y demonio siendo que mostró equilibrio entre ambas razas teniendo 6 pares de alas de arcángel y otras 6 alas de archidemonio cada juego en un lado, teniendo 2 juegos de alas adicionales que sustituyen sus orejas en la misma formación que sus alas siendo las angelicales una alas negras una raya en el lado izquierdo de su cara de color purpura a la vez que sus ojos presentan un color magenta claro y por parte de Galveo este solo desato todo el poder del espacio tiempo junto con las reservas que absorvio del poder draconiano de Eltrion a la vez que otro par de alas se crearon sumando así 12 alas de arcángel caído y por supuesto con las fisuras de Henir grabas en ellas mientras que unos 2 ojos flotaban a las espaldas de Galveo-.

- **modo sobrelimite!** \- grito Ishmael expulsando su aura haciendo temblar la tierra.

- **modo Nefilim!** \- grito Lucifer aumentando los temblores.

- **modo time Destroyer!** \- grito Galveo haciendo de los temblores en terremotos afectando también al cielo creando tormentas, aumentado la gravedad.

-Por mientras en el sello mágico estaban los arcángeles y archidemonios y por supuesto los arcángeles caídos mas poderosos Miguel Zadkiel, Jofiel, Uriel, jehova, Adrian, Rafael, Lilith, Amon, Leviatan, Mammon, Belphegor, Beelzebu, Richian, Praus y Rosean acumulando energía, siendo que estos estaban ya a la mitad-.

- **cuanto mas falta para finalizar con esto** \- pregunto Amon que empezaba a experimentar fatiga y estrés por el cumulo de energía.

- **no mucho solo falta poner mas energía para que Lucifer Ishmael y Galveo pongan de su parte** \- decía Adrian, quien no era la decepciona.

- **pues que se apresuren porque... ya ...n-o puedo mas...** _ **kugh~ahja~~aaahhja**_ \- decia Richian mientras caía exhausto y su poder del espacio tiempo era anulado.

- **Richian! resiste** \- decía Rosean preocupada por su hermano - **por favor Galveo mas vale que esto funcione** \- rogaba para sus adentros.

-Volviendo al campo de batalla, vemos a los tres lideres luchar contra los dragones en una pareja pelea pareja, Lucifer con su velocidad del rayo encadenada con golpes flamigeros explosivos al contacto contra las garras de Valak que generan ondas expansivas mientras el rey del inframundo esquivaba los zarpazos del dragón a la vez que este lograba pegarle con su cola cuando este se descuidaba al colocarse en su espalda siendo mandado a volar contra unas montañas mientras que Eltrion estaba concentrado en su pelea contra Ishmael, el cual lanzaba orbes de pura energía y conjura varios ataque que rodeaban a Eltrion entre estos estaban, lluvia de meteoros, ventiscas polares por los bajo cero de temperatura y tormentas de rayos siendo que Eltrion los contrarresta con rugido explosivo contra los meteoros, agitando sus alas con energía y los rayos, simplemente absorbiéndolos y re-dirigirlos contra el dios, y este solo resulta que se fragmentaba revelando que el responsable era Galveo el cual con una expresión sin emociones lanzaba varios orbes con energía espacial y gravitatoria impactandolos con el dragón el cual no se inmuta y con fuerza extiende sus alas tratando de re-dirigirlos con su concentración hacia Galveo pero este las detona haciendo que el dragón retroceda bruscamente, volviendo con Lucifer este se reincorpora en la pelea contra Valak el cual lanza un rugido el cual sale disparado hacia el rey del inframundo para luego notar que este los esquiva a duras penas y se lanza contra el para encadenar varios golpes y conjura dos ataques una lluvia de meteoritos pero estos tenían llamas oscuras y un orbe gigante de energía por encima de el mandándolo directo contra Valak, cuyo impacto manda al dragón a retroceder hasta que impacta contra el dragón blanco-.

- **fijate por donde caes tarado** \- decía el dragón negro.

- **no eres el mas indicado para decir eso carboncillo** \- decía el dragón blanco burlándose de su compañero temporal.

- **tal vez sea carbón pero tengo mas dragonas que tu** \- presumió el dragón negro haciendo que el dragón blanco le salga una vena.

- **ahora si que te tiraste maldito infeliz!** \- dijo el blanco para abalanzarse contra el negro.

-Los lideres que se reunieron presenciaron la escena con una gota de sudor en las cabeza queriendo decir _**"enserio? ni cuando sus vidas corren peligro no pueden dejar de pelear"**_ , pero sin perder el tiempo empiezan a cargar sus ataques el Dios bíblico y el Satan mientras el ángel espacio-temporal cargaba su poder para precisar a ambos dragones-.

- **Time Distortirg!** \- grito Galveo a la vez que paraliza el tiempo en su cuerpo, en Ishmael y Lucifer dándoles un impulso - **ahora!, antes de que se me agote la energía** -.

- **Nova Destruction!** \- grito Lucifer mientras emanaba un orbe oscuro con un nucleo blanco con rayos a su alrededor con un considerable tamaño casi parecido a su estatura.

- **Galaxy Ender Fletzch!** \- grito Ishmael siendo que emana varios orbes con energía de eldrit, color celeste los cuales ejercen mucha presión en el espacio detenido junto al Nova destruction de Lucifer.

- **sino estas listo mejor no saberlo** \- dijo Lucifer mientras cargaba su ataque con mayor fuerza, listo para lanzarlo.

- **yo nací con todos tus dotes y mucho mas!** \- dijo Ishmael a forma de desafió.

- **tomen esto!** \- dijeron ambos para lanzar los orbes, mientras que Galveo se reincorpora para romper el espacio haciendo que orbes de energía masiva salieran disparados - **wow esa no la vi venir** \- fue la contestación de Lucifer al ver que Galveo aun le quedaban fuerzas para pelear.

- _ **uuffff**_ **eso fue todo ya no doy mas** \- comento exhausto el ángel caído mientras veía los ataque volar en dirección contra los dragones en cámara lenta - **no tenemos mucho tiempo, rápido vamos al sello** -.

-Con eso ya aclarado y aun bajo la influencia del poder espacio-temporal de Galveo los tres se tele-transportan al sello y anulan el poder de Galveo haciendo que el tiempo corra con normalidad y que los tres ataques que habían lanzado impacten con explosiones sumamente poderosas mandando a volar con serios daños a ambos dragones-.

- **puagh~ que fue eso?** \- dijo Valak mientras se reincorpora dolorosamente - **oh ya recuerdo debió ser ese estúpido del espacio tiempo grrrr como lo detesto** -.

- _ **kugh~~**_ **ni yo tampoco me creo que el fuera lo bastante astuto para usar tu ataque en tu contra** \- decía entumecido Eltrion para volver a elevarse alistarse para un ultimo asalto - **vamos Valak esto no se quedara así!** -.

- **me quitaste las palabras de la boca** \- se levanto eufórico el dragón negro para elevar su aura de manera desmesurada - **a por ellos!** -.

-Por mientras los dragones se enlistaron para el ultimo asalto contra las facciones, los lideres colocaron gran parte de su poder junto a sus aliados, podemos ver a unos Miguel, Rafael, Jehova, Uriel, Zadkiel, Jofiel, Adrian, Richian, Rosean, Praus, Lilith, Leviatan, Amon, Belphegor, Beelzebu y Mammon agotados y al borde de la muerte con Benard y Artea curando a los cadres Richian, Praus, Benard estaba curando a Rosean la cual presento aun mayor desgaste de energía mientras que Lucifer, Ishmael y Galveo que aun estaban en sus máximas formas empezaron a acumular todas sus fuerzas en el sello llevando unos escasos 30 segundo de haber empezado hasta que escuchan a los dragones rugir eufóricos con intenciones nada gratificantes-.

- **esto no funcionara, van a matarnos antes de que el sello cargue el nivel apropiado** \- decía Lucifer viendo que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- **no lo permitiremos cueste lo que nos cueste hijo, aun no perdemos!** \- dijo Ishmael aumentando la energía que le quedaba.

- **solo 12 segundos, 12 preciosos segundo es mas que suficiente según mis cálculos pero no lo conseguiremos a tiempo** \- decía Galveo resignado.

- **entonces lucharemos** \- dijo Lilith para luego aumentar sus poderes restantes y abalanzarse contra los dragones.

- **fue un honor servirle my lord** \- dijo Amon para ir tras Lilith.

- **yo también iré** \- dijo Mammon.

- **y yo** \- dijo Leviatan.

- **también yo** \- dijo Belphegor.

- **yo también me anoto** \- dijo Beelzebu.

- **nosotros también** \- dijeron los Arcangeles Miguel, Rafael, Jofiel, Zadkiel, Jehova, Adrian, y Uriel con voces completamente serias.

- **modo Sobre-limite!** \- gritaron los Arcángeles al ser rodeados por un aura platinada y transformar sus ojos dorados en color celeste.

- **Carnaval del Deseo Carnal!** \- grito Lilith a la vez que una armadura demoníaca hacia resaltar su cuerpo con un cuero ajustado rodeando sus partes intimas a la vez que un guante y un látigo se materializan en ambas manos teniendo el símbolo de la lujuria en ambos guantes.

- **Euforia del Alma!** \- grito Amon para ser rodeado por un aura con esencia sangrienta y ojos se volvían rojos a la vez que adquirió pesuñas en lugar de piernas para luego tener el símbolo de la Ira en el pecho.

- **Estrella de la Codicia Oculta** \- grito Mammon para luego ser rodeado con cadenas de oro con varios rosales de platino y un vaculo dorado con el símbolo de la codicia y un murciélago bajo este mismo.

- **Incapacitación somnolienta!** \- grito Belphegor para ser envuelto en una capa de puras sombras que deja mucho a la imaginación sobre su cuerpo a la vez que al sacar uno de sus brazos, este parecía una garra de rastrillo con uñas bastante largas para finalmente tener una capucha sobre su cabeza con el símbolo de la Pereza.

- **Celosidad Inversa!** \- grito Leviatan mientras un enorme torrente de agua lo rodeaba haciendo que en todo su cuerpo resalten las características escamas de un tritón, incluyendo las branquias, cola y aletas de mientras que sus alas adquirían la apariencia de aletas de un tiburón mientras que el símbolo de la Envidia se materializa en un tridente colo negro.

- **Canibalismo Eterno!** \- grito Beelzebu para reemplazar sus alas de demonio por las distinguibles alas de una mosca con calaveras y el símbolo del pecado en cada una.

 _ **XII**_

-Sin mas los arcángeles y archidemonios cargan contra los dragones con todo lo que les quedaba-.

 _ **XI**_

-Los primeros en interceptar a los dragones fueron beelzebu, Amon, Leviatan, Miguel, Jofiel y Uriel, que conectaron un feroz combo en ambos dragones para apartarlos de su curso original, siendo que beelzebu mando una moscas de energía eléctrica junto con un torrente de agua mandada por leviatan y Amon que con un feroz golpe fue el toque de queda para Valak, mientras que Miguel con dos lanzas de luz fue el primer contacto contra Eltrion seguido por Jofiel quien uso una arpa para mandar tonada que desconcertó a al Dragon para darse cuenta que lo estaba adormitando para después Uriel le enceste un disparo con una flecha de rayos que lo aturde para luego ser de nuevo Jofiel el que le enceste un brutal golpe mandándolo a retroceder un poco-.

 _ **X**_

-Tras interceptarlos los siguientes en atacar fueron Lilith, Jehova, Adrian y Mammon que con su combinación los hicieron retroceder siendo Lilith con sus látigos encadeno a Valak, Mammon con tres Orbes de energía oscura causo una explosión mandandolo al suelo por la fuerza de Lilith, mientras que Jehova imbuye su poder angelical junto a Adrian que invocar una lanza nasod para embestir a Eltrion que estaba aturdido por la melodía de Jofiel, siendo que Jehova se enfoco en atacar al rostro y Adrian en una cadenas estocadas en baja potencia atacan de forma imprevista a Eltrion solo para mandarlo al suelo en un ataque combinado siguiendo las zonas donde aun atacaban-.

 _ **IX**_

-Luego la lucha siguió con Zadkiel, Rafael y Belphegor, la primera cadena de golpes de por parte de Belphegor, el cual lanzaba rayos tan finos como una pluma desde sus dedos atravesando a los dragones cosa que impresiono a todos los demás que dieron de todo para doblegar a esos dragones y Belphegor los atraviesa con una breve facilidad, sin perder el tiempo Zadkiel portando un caldero fúnebre empieza a esparcir una neblina y en eso los dragones empiezan a relajar los músculos de manera inconsciente, lo que ocurría era que zadkiel los estaba atacando con el baño de llamas blancas el principal elemento del cual el cielo puede recoger almas humanas puras que lograron expirar sus pecados como herramienta es capaz de arrastras un alma a cualquier lugar pero cuando es usada como arma puede ser una sentencia hasta para los demonios mas poderosos, finalmente Rafael utilizo un torrente de rayos, viento y fuego, una explosión y fuerza de empuje mando a retroceder a ambos dragones-.

 _ **VIII**_

-Se reúnen los Reyes demonio y los Arcángeles para elaborar un ataque conjunto convergiendo los ataques en dos torrentes de energía mientras que los dragones seguían aturdidos-.

 _ **VII**_

- **son fuertes pero...** \- decía Valak.

 _ **VI**_

- **...no lo suficiente** \- decía Eltrion.

 _ **V**_

- **Juicio del Cielo!** \- gritaron los Arcángeles expulsando un torrente con toda la energía restante.

 _ **IV**_

- **Soledad Eterna!** \- gritaron los seis Reyes del inframundo.

 _ **III**_

-Ambos torrente salieron disparados hacia los dragones y estos no reaccionan, la victoria parecía estar mas cerca al ver que los dragones parecían estar rendidos, los torrentes de energía estaban por impactar pero justo en ese instante-.

 _ **{explosion}**_

 _ **II**_

-Los Reyes demonio y los Arcángeles estaban exhaustos y veían que los dragones no movían un dedo, han vencido, sin embargo...-.

- _ **KREEEEEAAAAAAUUUUGGHHHHHHH!**_ -.

- **no...no,no,no no! como es posible?** \- gritaron aterrados al ver que los dragones estaban bien y para empeorar las cosas estaban envueltos en una aura, una escarlata para el dragón negro y una purpura en el dragón blanco.

 _ **I**_

-Sin previo aviso los dragones volaron contra los Arcángeles y Reyes demonio levantando una enorme cortina de humo, haciendo que los afectados salieran volando-.

 _ **zero**_

-Los dragones volaron hacia arriba hasta alcanzar a los Arcangeles, Miguel, Rafael y Uriel sufren la primera baja, Valak con un zarpazo contra Miguel diagonal despojándolo de su brazo derecho y marcando su abdomen derecho con un tajo terrible dejando salir un intestino, el siguiente fue Rafael debido a su exhausto cuerpo por todo lo ocurrido no pudo reaccionar ya que Valak le propina una mordida que le arranca la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, Uriel no fue la excepción, ella fue embestida por la cola de Valak siendo clavada en el suelo para luego ser incinerada por la ráfaga de energía que Valak expulso de su boca, por otro lado Leviatan, Beelzebu y Amon se llevan el segundo asalto, Leviatan fue simplemente devorado por Eltrion solo quedando su cabeza y 3 pares de alas degolladas, Amon fue destripado por las zarpas del dragón, despojado de su brazo izquierdo y el ante brazo derecho perdió su carne y la sangre salio a cantaros, beelzebu no fue ni la mitad del tiempo que duraron los Arcángeles, este logro esquivar a duras penas un ataque de energia por parte de Eltrion para luego aparecer en su espalda para lanzarle una ráfaga de moscas electrificadas estas impactaron sin ningún resultado ya que beelzebu estaba cansado y eso Eltrion lo sabia muy bien, el cual solo basto darle un coletazo para clavar al demonio en el suelo y sin chistar le dio un rugido de rayos purpura que termino por degollar e incinerar a Beelzebu, incluso le arranco la cabeza-.

- **eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?** \- decían ambos dragones al ver a los Arcángeles y Reyes demonio derrocados - **tal vez sus lideres aun puedan dar pelea** -.

-Eso basto para que los restante se reincorporen y posaron su mirada no solo con los dragones sino en el sello el cual para mala suerte brillo con tal intensidad que capto la atención de los dragones-.

- **así que esto es...** \- dijo Valak desconcertado.

- **...lo que ustedes tenían planeado desde el principio?** \- termino Eltrion listo para atacar.

-El terror invadió todo y con desesperación los 3 Reyes demonio y los 4 Arcángeles restantes trataron retrasar a los dragones mientras que estos solo frenaban para degollar o lanzar zarpazos contra los Arcángeles y Reyes demonios, pero uno a uno fueron intercalandoce en combo, primero Zadkiel luego Mammon despues Jofiel, Lilith, Belphegor, Jehova y Adrian-.

-Mientras en el sello, los lideres estaban por empezar a perder toda su energía que perdieron sus máximas transformaciones uno por uno siendo Ishmael el primero, Lucifer el segundo pero antes de que Galveo fuera el tercero en perder su poder, Ishmael y Lucifer lo patean apartándolo del sello mientras que la energía del sello destellaba mas fuerte dando la señal que la energía cargo por completo-.

- **que están haciendo se suponía que nosotros...** \- reclamo Galveo el cual apenas le quedaban fuerzas para seguir pero este fue detenido por Lucifer y Ishmael.

- **lo siento hermano pero este es nuestra ultima partida** \- dijo Lucifer desconcertando a su hermano.

- **desearía que todo esto fuera de otra forma Azrael pero no, aun debe quedar uno de nosotros un que pueda dar la historia a todas las generaciones que vendrán y las que estarán por venir** \- decía Ishmael a la vez que unas venas de energía se formaban en su cuerpo y en el de Lucifer.

- **p..pa-padre...** _ ***snif*~**_ **q..que?** \- decía Galveo en estado shock ya que su cambio de actitud desde su corrupción jamas volvió a derramar unas lagrimas.

- **que pasa hermanito? el eclipse te comio la lengua?** \- dijo Lucifer dando una sinica sonrisa.

- _ **KREEEEEEEEAAAAAUUUGGHHHHHH!**_ -.

-En eso escuchan un rugido de los dos dragones celestiales, voltearon a ver y vieron que los dragones tomaban rumbo contra ellos mientras que estos desollaban a los Arcángeles y Reyes demonio solo para que Lucifer y Ishmael vieran el como Zadkiel perdía sus entrañas y tenia zarpazos por todo el cuerpo, Jofiel caía con la mitad superior del cuerpo incinerado sin su mitad inferior donde todo el daño fue ocasionado por Valak, Adrian perdió sus brazos y alas por un rayo propinado por Eltrion el cual continuo avanzado para luego desollar de una mordida a Jehova el cual perdió el brazo derecho y parte de su abdomen derecho solo para ser lanzado bruscamente a un lado mientras que por parte de los Reyes demonio Belphegor simplemente fue atravesado por una zarpa de Valak la cual lo dejo en cuatro grandes trozos de carne siendo que su cráneo quedo aplastado dejando ver sus cesos lengua y ojos reventados y desperdigados por el suelo y Lilith solo fue rafagueada por ambos dragones para obtener quemaduras de cuarto grado, Valak le dio un zarpazo que termino por degollar y dividirla en dos partes siendo la parte superior, que por azares del destino termino a los pies de los lideres-.

- _ **m...mi kugh~Puagh r-rey, lo siento,ta..tan solo queri...pasargh~~kahg**_ **, mas tiempo con usted** \- dice la Reina de la lujuria con una romántica sonrisa, tosiendo sangre y lagrimas en los ojos para solo caer rendida en el suelo.

-Para rematar la situación, los dragones volvieron a cargar contra los lideres de las tres facciones bíblicas pero una enorme presión gravitatoria sofoco a ambos dragones, Lucifer y Ishmael voltearon y vieron a Galveo que les dio la señal para acabar con la pelea-.

-Ambos se lanzaron contra los dragones con la energía del sello concentrada en sus manos impactandola de lleno en el pecho de ambos dragones Lucifer impactando en el pecho de Valak y Ishmael en el pecho de Eltrion, los dragones fueron rodeados por un enorme torrente de energía y para rematar, Benard y Artea se acercaron para hacer entrega de un guantelete por parte de Artea y seis runas por parte de Benard, el guantelete fue lanzado a Lucifer y las runas llegaron a manos de Ishmael los cuales imbuyeron todo su poder para encerrar a los dos dragones en los artefactos haciendo que estos obtengan los colores característicos de cada dragón el guante adquirió color negro y la gema integrada adquirió color escarlata, mientras que las runas que eran un dispositivo nasod completamente equipado con sistema de conducción de energía, al sincronizarse con el sello que cargaron los lideres, las runas mecanizaron al dragón a la vez que este entraba en las seis runas que adquirían un color blanco gris-aseo y rayas purpuras pero antes el dragón declaro lo siguiente-.

- **crees que con esto vas a detenernos? aun podremos continuar nuestra pelea y cuando eso ocurra, todas las facciones sentirán el verdadero terror** \- esas fueron las palabras del dragón blanco.

- **me asegurare de que eso no ocurra, sello de maldición!** \- dijo Ishmael para recitar varias palabras:

- _ **recito esta maldición, desde hoy y hasta el final de los tiempos los Kokuryutei y el Shiroi ryu tei que vinieron los que vendrán, no podrán negarse a pelear con el modo Juggernaunt Drive en una pelea a muerte**_ -.

-Tras eso dicho los artefactos fueron sellados al completo, Ishmael callo exhausto y al borde del colapso mientras veía a su hijo Lucifer y luego volteo a ver Galveo para hacerle entrega del artefacto-.

- **"Sacred Gear"...el sistema se llamara "Sacred Gear" kugh~~ah..jaaa..ahhh, ahora es el turno de los humanos el crear sus milagros jeje** \- decía mientras se acurrucaba junto a su hijo Lucifer - **desearía que esto hubiera sido de otra forma hijo** \- dijo para luego darle un Beso paternal en la frente al Rey del inframundo.

-Luego de esto, el dios y Lucifer, así como los demás Arcángeles y Reyes demonio fueron desintegrados debido a que este era el efecto secundario del sello, Galveo junto a los demás Arcángeles Artea y Benard y sus cadres Richian, Rosean y Praus contemplaron la escena con gran pesadez, muchas vidas fueron sacrificadas para poner fin a dos existencias muy peligrosas pero la sospecha persiste, solo pudieron frenarlos y están sellados en artefactos, las palabras del blanco hicieron eco en la mente de Galveo el cual quedo pensativo, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y se retiro sin nada mas que decir junto a Rosean, Richian y Praus mientras que Benard y Artea activan el sistema Sacred Gear y con todas las reliquias que Ishmael, Jehova, Miguel, Jofiel, Uriel, Adrian Rafael y Zadkiel habian recolectado a lo largo de la ultima década siendo ahora Benard el principal administrador del sistema desde entonces-.

 _ **-time skip: 1500 años==año2010[actualidad]-.**_

 **-ahora nos enfocamos en una ciudad prospera, la ciudad de Kuou, donde la historia mas grande un joven esta por comenzar-.**

* * *

bueno, primero que nada, quiero decir que esta historia es original mia en , la razon por la que la mude aqui fue para darla a conocer en la extensa comunidad de Fanfiction, el orden de publicacion sera desde wattpad y luego sera FF. ya que en la primera me es mas comodo publicar los capitulos


	2. Chapter 1: el inicio, New life

**-Recap:(del capitulo anterior)-.**

- **solo mi padre es capaz de juzgarme** \- dijo Jehova con una sonrisa lastimera.

- **lo siento hermano estabas en mi camino tenia pensado unir a Miguel a mis filas pero...neh kejejeje** \- Dijo Lucifer con un aire sadico.

- **no puedo dejar que hagas esto solo** \- Dijo Ishmael con total seriedad.

- **ayudare** \- Dijo Galveo con total seriedad.

- **son fuertes pero...no lo suficiente** \- Dijeron los Dragones celestiales interesados en el potencial de las 3 facciones bíblicas.

- _ **recito mi maldición, desde hoy hasta el final de los tiempo, los Kokuryutei y al Shiruiryutei que vinieron y los que vendrán, están destinados a pelear con la juggernaunt Drive en una pelea a muerte**_ \- recito el dios Ishmael con sus ultimas fuerzas sellando a ambos dragones.

 **-Empieza el Capitulo-.**

Pov Raven.

-Hola, soy Raven Hyoudou un estudiante cualquiera si así podrías llamarlo, estoy en el segundo de preparatoria en un nuevo terreno el cual tiene por de nombre la Academia Kuoh cual localidad es la ciudad de Kuoh, muy irónico y eso es cierto, pero hablando un poco mas sobre mi, no es que sea un alumno sobresaliente o muy pesimista, mas tengo una condición que desarrolle a una edad temprana aunque no sea una condición real, estoy complementado en salud, estado mental sano, se podría decir que es natural el tener tanta energía porque estoy en la flor de mi juventud y como tal tengo que experimentar todo lo que se me imponga adelante, total no le doy importancia y de seguro se preguntan como es que controlo tanto brote de adrenalina?, pues la respuesta es fácil, desperdiciarla en un ejercicio constante e intenso y la persona mas indicada para ayudarme en esa tarea era mi padre el cual es un campeón procedente de el país "Thailand" y si, soy afro-asiático aunque decir mi aspecto fuera como el de cualquiera técnicamente soy único en mi estilo, pelo castaño oscuro casi rozando al negro, piel tonalidad morena clara y ojos color ámbar los cuales pertenecen a mi madre, siguiendo con el malgasto de energía mi padre tiene una estricta rutina de ejercicios que le permitieron tener el nivel actual aunque dicho nivel de potencial no lo he visto ya que me a dicho que puede matar de un golpe si se lo propone, es el artista/familiar/persona que mas admiro ya que estuve en sus torneo con invitaciones a las salas VIP's en 2 ocasiones mientras que en la mayoría de las veces lo veía en las gradas, fue entonces a partir del primer torneo que vi que quería superar a mi padre, su rutina consistía en comidas de alto valor energético, pocas veces comía carnes como, pollo, cerdo, cordero, toro, de entre ellas lo que mas comía era Atún y ahora que estamos en japón se emociona comiendo sushi y arroz con cebolla en su bento que le prepara mi madre y hablando de almuerzos le encanta la sopa de lagarto/tortuga/miso y no toma nada frió ademas de un baso con agua y uno que otro jugo de proteínas, cóctel de guayaba y cuando se le da la gana de tomar algo dulce, lo mas que toma es naranja, altas proteína, valor nutrico y viril son las cosas que mayormente come para mantener su energía a tope ayudando a mejorar sus sistema respiratorio, sanguíneo, neuronal y cardio-bascular, es una constante terapia nutricional de la cual mi padre no presenta cansancio alguno, todo eso, todos los días desde su juventud hasta hoy y lo que quede de tiempo hasta su retiro y ahora de ejercicios pues de estos hay muchos, trote, abdominales, sentadillas, carreras de 100 metros pero en 10 kilómetros, sparring, natación de profundidad, barras paralelas todos los antes mencionados cuando tiene oportunidad de hacer alguno los hace con 100 repeticiones y para colmo los hacia cargando pesas de 5 kilos en los tobillos, todo esto durante su juventud que si mal recuerdo empezó a los 10 años para luego empezar el entrenamiento de técnicas de muay thai a los 17 donde tubo intensas practicas para hacer bien las posturas básicas. La alta, la media y la baja cada una ideal para enfrentar a sus contra parte, siendo la postura media la mas complementada a practicar, también se dedico durante la tonificación de su cuerpo a practicar acro-gimnasia para desarrollar destreza física-acrobática para luego de 5 años tener su graduación en el rango mundial de cinturas como el Quarto-dan aunque los maestres decían que el tenia potencial para ser maestro, mi padre fue humilde al decir que nunca tubo interés en ser maestro y menos ser reconocido por su titulo, que el es un estudiante y siempre lo sera, era lo suyo, era su vida y en ese entonces papa se apunto en la oportunidad de pelear en un torneo seria su mas grande paso-.

-tras ganar en dicho torneo, cosa que mi padre anhelaba, grata fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que le entrego el trofeo que consistía en una escultura muy refinada de un peleador marcial contra un dragón oriental, era la persona que mi padre define como divina, complementaria crucial y los mas valioso, fue ahí donde se enamoro de mi madre pero hablar de eso seria historia de otro día, en fin yo inicie con la misma rutina de mi padre pero a los 7 años ya que debía de gastar toda esa energía e hiperactividad con la cual inicie con ejercicios anaerobicos ya que grasas altas era lo que yo carecía, por lo tanto abdominales, sentadillas, carrera de 10 kilómetros, y algo de sparring junto con pesas en los tobillos fueron los elementos que use en la rutina, mi alimentación fue comparable a la de mi padre y el entrenamiento de técnicas me las aplico el mismo también esta el caso de no haber desperdiciado una membresia de gimnasio durante cada vacación solo para ir con el, admito que antes de empezar a entrenar solía ser algo conflictivo y por esas razones rara vez tenia amigos-.

-y justo hoy, me encuentro acostado al lado de 2 de mis mejores amigos, un calvito llamado Matsuda, y un cuatro-ojos de nombre Motohama, un dúo algo friki a mi parecer, si tuviera que ponernos en un nivel académico diría que estamos en la misma altura, estábamos mirando al cielo en nuestra hora de descanso cabe decir que es nuestro 8vo día en este lugar y la vista que proporciona este sitio deja las hembras vulnerables...muy vulnerables y eso me esta dando un ataque eufórico de desesperación!, tantas bellezas y no saber como empezar, tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que apenas si me di cuenta que iba hablar solo-.

 **Como me gustaría tener un buen par de melones** -dije suspirando para al fin quitarme el estrés acumulado-.

 **Estoy de acuerdo colega, esto es una porquería** -decía Matsuda en el mismo tono que yo elevando su positivo pulgar al cielo-.

 **Me hacen sentir terrible, un poco de calma quieren?** -decía Motohama con pesadez y frustración ajustando sus lentes-.

 **Chicos ahora que me lo pregunto... como es que llegamos a esto?** -rompí el hielo para por fin tener una respuesta-.

 **Bueno Raven como decirlo.** -dijo Motohama empezando a relatar su respuesta-, **esta es la Academia Kuoh una de las instituciones mas privilegiadas de este lado de japón y es mayormente conocida por haber sido exclusiva para mujeres, para rematar...** -decía empezando a poner la cosa interesante como siempre-, **alberga un numero considerable de estudiantes femeninas extranjeras desde todas partes del mundo, chicas cuyos dotes son único y raros, italianas, rusas, irlandesas y francesas, tu nombralo ellas están aquí, el caso es que no hace mas de un año empezó a permitir el acceso al sexo masculino, nuestro plan al entrar aquí es...** -dice para luego ajustar sus lentes de forma dramática- **tener la mayor probabilidad de obtener a una de estas modelos como pareja.**

-la verdad esas palabras por un momento me encandilaron, pues hay pocos hombres y no en términos de hombría sino que literalmente hay poco hombres, adonde quiera que vieras hay mujeres, jovencitas, de todos los tamaños sabores y colores, la verdad estaba que me hacia agua la boca de solo pensarlo, el hecho de tener una pareja sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo pero... esa clase de temas rara vez me inquietaba no por la idea de poder ganarla sino el como comportarme ya que no soy de los que sean un don juan, la cicatriz en mi cara no ayuda, tener un cuerpo fornido y mi expresión facial aun que no es de preocuparse en la vida habitual me causa mucha intriga el como dar un buen impacto ya que por mas que sea alguien abierto mi aspecto natural termina por ser el de un peleonero sádico y no las culparía de su primera impresión-.

 **jeje ustedes realmente estan locos** -rei para luego comentarles lo que me hacia gracia-, **pero quien en esta vida puede llamarse cuerdo? todos estan locos en sierta forma solo hace falta abrir los ojos**.

 **dinoslo a nosotros quien esta tan loco como para pelearse contra 10 estudiantes de un curso mas avanzado** -dijo Matsuda recordándome el como fue que nos hicimos amigos o mas bien el día que los conocí-, **oh por cierto miren la hora ya saben que debemos hacer -** dice para luego el y Motohama coloquen una cara sádica que refleja su perversión-,

-y yo por supuesto coloque la mía, ya que es hora de una pequeña venganza, desde cierto día en la ciudad de Shibuya-.

 **{Flashback}**

-estábamos en el instituto Akamura en Shibuya, ya que por azares de destino Matsuda Motohama y yo terminamos por hacer la barbaridad mas grande jamas hecha espiar en los vestuarios de la chicas del club de natación y la verdad fue experiencia mas dolorosa para los 3, para ellos mejor dicho ya que entreno constantemente para resistir daños hechos para matar pero porque razón salimos tan mal parados? la respuesta es Kendo, el club de Kendo de Shibuya las "Arpías de Kelaino" eran de las mas temibles mujeres que alguna vez agarraron una "Ketsugan", parecían asesinas seriales y estábamos rodeados de 15 integrantes-.

 **[n/a: aja si muy original, el termino para describir una katana de practica]**

 **{fin del Flashback}**

-el caso fue que no terminamos bien parados y tuve que ser yo el que los lleve a la enfermería con la excusa de un grupo delincuente de estudiantes de otra academia se colaron, y el fundamento fue casi verídico pero a fin de cuentas la enfermera se trago la mentira sin darle vuelta ya que Shibuya era una ciudad donde entre niños y adolescentes la violencia no tenia limites cuando estos simplemente estallan en conflictos, y lo peor es que me tuve que tragar mi orgullo y contenerme ya que era muy difícil en mis casos, lo cual tuve que hacer un ejercicio estricto de meditación para no perder el control y todo por estos imbéciles, si... me la voy a cobrar...y con mucha sason-.

 _ **uohhhhh~!**_ **pero mira las piernas delgaditas y firmes de Echo** -dice Matsuda con euforia-.

 **eso no es nada comparado a mi Murayama, pecho:68 cadera:57 busto:78, es una divinidad** -decía Motohama con el mismo tono ajustando sus lente-.

 _ **arrggghhh!**_ **vamos chicos no sean hipócritas déjenme ver algo, un culito, una teta pero no! tienen que acaparar la diversión ustedes solos** -deje salir una voz poco notoria la cual espero no se fijen las de dentro-.

 **solo un par de minutos mas** -decían sin despegar la vista dejándome cada vez mas con ganas de meterles un buen golpe de codo en sus diminutos cerebros carentes de materia gris-.

 **con que así quieren jugar ehh~~!?, muy bien** -decía mientras me ponía manos a la obra-.

-tras decir esas palabras empece a empujar a estos dos para así tener una vista, aunque sea una milésima de segundo y con eso seria feliz pero no...y porque? fácil, estos idiotas cuando se lo proponen tienen la fuerza de un satan, aun me pregunto como es que ellos pueden tener ese nivel si ni siquiera tienen el cuerpo definido o masa muscular, y yo que creía que la sangre solo la tenían en el "cascabel"-.

 _ **uffff~~uhhhg**_ **en verdad tienen cuerpo de acero cuando se trata de agitar la paloma** -dije para luego rendirme de intentar pero entonces puse en marcha mi plan-.

-al ver que no respondían y seguían viendo con euforia el vestuario me les acerque a sus zapatos y realice una ágil agujeta enlazando el pie derecho de Matsuda junto al pie izquierdo de Motohama, me asegure de atar el nudo con fuerza, tome distancia para luego tomar una roca y apuntar al vestuario de chicas que si mal recuerdo era el club de kendo así que tome posición en otra ventana que por azares de destino estaba abierta y con sigilo lance la piedrita para luego correr a toda leche de ahí y esconderme siendo prácticamente invisible al ojo de las estudiantes para luego disfrutar del espectáculo, el tiempo paso y al cabo de 1 minuto mágicamente las chicas rodean a Matsuda y Motohama-.

 **con que eran ustedes los que se atrevieron a husmear en el vestidor del club de kendo?!** -interrogo amenazante una joven que a mi parecer pertenece al segundo año de educación avanzada-.

 **en verdad son asquerosos...espere, son del trió de pervertidos y donde esta su guardaespaldas?** -pregunto otra estudiante la cual me hizo sentir un punzo en el corazón, trió de pervertidos? pero ni siquiera los rumores de Shibuya salen tan rápido o tal ves me confundían con alguien mas- **de seguro esta por aquí cerca, pero no importa somos mas que ustedes luego seguirá el** -y con esa amenaza ya trague una tonelada de saliva-.

-y con todo esto dicho, las chicas cargaron contra Matsuda y Motohama los cuales corrieron en dirección contraria hacia el único escape un flanco ciego poco perceptible pero hubo cierto fallo en su plan, las agujetas que les coloque hicieron su trabajo-.

 **EH!? pero que demonios Matsuda fíjate por donde pateas!** -dijo Motohama desesperado al no comprender lo que ocurría-.

 **yo? deberías fijarte tu por donde jalas maldito idiota** -dijo Matsuda con euforia también al no comprender lo que paso para luego posar su mirada sobre mi sorpresa- **que?! cuando fue que nos ataron las...Raven!.**

 **ah?!** -fue lo que dijo Motohama para luego ver su pie y estallar en furia al ver el regalito que les hice con cariño- **ese desgraciado~!.**

 **mejor cállense y recen a dios que los salve de esto** \- dijo la estudiante de segundo año para luego lanzarse junto a todo el club para darles una merecida paliza a ambos tarados mientras que por mi parte...-.

 _ **Pfftt AJAJAJAJAJA... kijijijijiji~~~Uhwohoho**_ -reí en voz baja a pesar del descontrol que me daba, pues esta claro que no me iba a dejar ver tan fácil- **oii~~ dios no puedo con esto...** -decía recuperando el aliento para ver nuevamente el como iba en la paliza.

-pues que fue todo lo esta pasando? pues es simple y se los diré en orden, todas se abalanzan contra Matsuda y Motohama, los cuales con desesperación trataban de esquivar los golpes pero al hacerlo el nudo mágico se interpone entre ellos para dejar que las chicas choquen sus Ketsugan's en las piernas de ambos lo que les ocasiona un gran dolor y cuando ellos trataban de zafarse del nudo infernal, las chicas se los impedían atacando y así sucesivamente pero por azares de la mala suerte para mi el nudo se deshizo en una jalada por parte de ambos pero al hacerlo cayeron adolorido debido a que la mayor parte del los golpes que se llevaron ambos fue directo en sus piernas afectadas, pero el castigo apenas comenzó ya que ahora estaban recibiendo golpes brutales en el cuerpo siendo que apenas logran cubrirse con sus manos pero el dolor de los maderos y la furia femenina hacen una terrible combinación, _"ufff pobresitos eso les dejara una marca terrible"_ seria lo que pensaría si sintiera lastima por ellos pero me lo debían por lo de Shibuya, seguí viendo el espectáculo y me resulto increíble ver que Motohama no se le rompieron sus lentes en ningún momento, pero Matsuda no era suertúdo en ningún aspecto ya que al no tener nada delicado encima se dedicaba a bloquear todo ataque posible, recibieron golpes en costillas brazos, en la otra pierna y en la panza y yo muriendo pero de la risa, juraría que me estrellaba la cabeza contra el suelo ante tal acto maquiavelico-.

 **en verdad son asqueroso no se como la directora Stella permite que se apliquen las leyes de permisión a esta escuela privada en verdad es desesperante!** -dijo una de las chicas con asco bateando su Ketsugan contra ambos-.

 **ak...j-juro~ kugh...me las augh~ pagaras Raven...** -decia Motohama ya al borde del colapsar-.

 **esto no va a quedarse aq~~...AHHHHHHH!** -se quejaba Matsuda para luego dar ese estruendoso grito-.

 _ ***glup***_ -esa era la tragada de saliva mas grande que había hecho, esa escena fue aterradora, hasta a mi me dolió el ano, pues que paso exactamente?- **no sabia que el culo podía resistir tal castigo, perdón Matsuda pero de eso no te salvas** -penetración anal y no de la linda, lo que ocurrió fue terror absoluto hasta el punto en que literalmente me sobe tapando el boquete y frunciendo el seño pero claro una carcajada no paso por alto pero el dolor, el infinito dolor y esa imagen me dará pesadillas- **nunca mas volveré hacer tal acto de injusticia amigos lo juro**.

 _ **iuhhg**_ **mi Ketsugan por lo menos no esta embarrado en fertilizante, que suerte tienes, de haberla ensuciado, te la hubiera regalado pero 20cm mas profundo** -dijo la chica que clavo la espada en Matsuda para luego retirarla- **vayámonos chica no vale la pena seguir ademas ya tuvieron su castigo**.

-dicho y hecho se fue junto con todo el club de kendo siguiéndola para luego yo hacer lo mismo pero yendo sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una propiedad algo apartada de la academia, estaba escondida en los arboles no era visible a menos que te adentres en este mini bosque, luego de calmar mi risa y cierto dolor en el alma, llegan Matsuda y Motohama, siendo que el primero venia con una cara de disgusto y a la vez una mueca de absoluto dolor traumatico mientras que el segundo tenia una expresión de terror, al verme ambos quisieron venir a darme una paliza pero sus cuerpos ejercieron tal presión que no pudieron correr y solo se sentaron para luego expulsar sus quejas-.

 **y bien chicos, como les fue en su examen de cáncer de próstata? pfftt** -dije tratando aun de contener mis carcajadas y apostando a que Motohama también se reiría- **vamos amigos no fue para tanto ademas que me la debían por lo ocurrido en Shibuya**.

 **seras maldito Raven! tienes idea de lo terrible que se sintió eso? me siento ultrajado, mi pobre y profanado hueco jamas volverá a ser el mismo~~..** -dice Matsuda aun con las manos en la zona critica-, **juro que me las pagaras bastardo, te lo juro aun sobre mi cadáver aun si vas al infierno me las pagaras** -amenazo tajantemente mientras se reincorpora curando su dolor cosa que le salio en vano-.

 **pero también seras infeliz Raven te íbamos a dar tu turno justo en el momento en que ellas nos atraparon** -dice Motohama tratando de respaldar su cuartada en vano lo cual me saca de mis casillas-, **los amigos están juntos en las buenas y en las malas pero eso fue pasarse de la raya!**.

 **osea que yo soy la carne de cañón? es precisamente por eso que ustedes no son nada sin mi, si quieren espiar háganlo a un nivel mas distante y no se delaten tan fácilmente** -dije molesto, al punto en que ya iba a estallar-, **creen que es fácil para mi el estar tranquilo recibiendo golpes? es un jodido tormento, y las Arpías de Kelaino me dieron la respuesta de eso, tienen idea de duro que fue soportar una lluvia de golpes de 15 alumnas mientras que ustedes apenas pudieron con 3 cada uno? de verdad que son tontos, aunque...nunca me espere que aquí fueran a hacer examen de próstata..** _ **.pffft AJAJAJAJAJA**_ -dije molesto pero tras decir lo de la próstata recupere lo poco de cordura que me quedaba para luego echarme a reír-, **pero bueno chicos en una de estas noches se los compensare eso ténganlo por seguro**.

 **ohhh en serio? y que va a ser** -me preguntó Matsuda intrigado con un tono sarcástico-.

 **solo unas palabras, club de apuestas** -solté la hoya hirviendo para luego ver como ellos se les tornaba la cara en blanco por el terror-.

 **Raven de todas las locuras que se te ocurren esta es la peor de todas!** -dice Motohama con total euforia, valla amigo que tengo-, **la primera, única y ultima vez casi nos matan unos delincuentes de la academia Tetsubou Okuma unos 50 estudiantes contra ti solo y Garou, no queremos que te mates solo que nos pagues esa traición** -exclamo en la típica tonalidad de un amigo preocupado pero recordarme a Garou fue un duro golpe-.

 **chicos, les seré sincero creen que lo que recibieron ustedes fue peor de lo que yo recibí por parte de las Arpías de Kelaino o los estudiantes de Tetsubou Okuma?** -pregunte serio para luego ver que se callaban-, **realmente creen que yo perdería contra un montón de vándalos de por aquí? si mal recuerdo Shibuya era la ciudad con peor reputación de conflictividad estudiantil y estuvimos allí desde el tercer grado y creen que no podre contra un grupo de motorizados y un club de apuestas?.**

 **pero...aun así~!** -trataron de razonar pero los interrumpí-.

 **confíen en mi** -dije tajantemente haciéndolos entrar en razón pues sabían que yo jamas me retiro de una pelea-.

-al ver que no había respuesta contundente, ambos asiente para luego hablar de anime, mas preferentemente estaban hablando de One Punch Man y del capitulo 45 del manga cosa que yo no le tengo bastante atención en detalle, mientras me recostaba en la pared de rocas que estaba detrás de mi a la vez que una ventisca soplaba, escucho un chirrido venir a mis espaldas y yo por interesado volteo a ver, viendo esa casa antigua, mire de izquierda a derecha de abajo para arriba examinando el rincón donde se origino tal chirrido y ahí, en la única ventana delantera del segundo piso, ahí de pie pude ver...rojo...un hermoso rojo escarlata, mas rojo que la propia sangre, opaca el rojo cabello de cualquier otra mujer, y esos ignoticos ojos lima tan puros y brillosos, mas finos que el color verde de cualquier limón, el viento acariciando su esbelta figura, ahí veía a una deidad que vino a la tierra, de repente sentí que mi corazón se acelera, de repente voltea a verme y con un semblante serio para después se disperse de la ventana dejándome embobado por su forma-.

 **...aja si y cuando destruyo el cometa fue lo mejor que~...Raven paso algo?** -dice Motohama para luego notar que estuve mirando al viejo edificio entendiendo la situación-, **ohhh así que estas interesado en ella?** -dice con un semblante serio para luego ganarse mi atención-.

 **la conoces?** -pregunte sin mas interés a lo que gane un asentimiento de parte de Motohama-.

 **su nombre es Rena Gremory, pecho:89, cadera:62, busto:80, es procedente de una academia en Rusia y es la presidenta del club de las Artes Secretas** -dice Motohama dejándome en shock- **, también conocida como la Onee-sama escarlata**.

 **pero es una lastima que coloques tus ojos en ella, esta lejos de tu alcance** -respondió Matsuda sacándome del shock-, **es de la alta clase y por lo que se escucha en la academia es una estudiante de élite muy bien calificada, la tendrás difícil sino es que ya tiene novio** -dice para luego poner una cara picara, oh dios ya se lo que se me vendrá y no pararan de molestarme con eso-.

 _ **(con que Rena Gremory eh?~..)**_ -pensaba recordando esos ondeante pelos carmesí como la sangre, la misma sangre que antes brotaba de mis manos y de las heridas provocadas en mis victimas en pelea-.

-tras dejar de hablar de One Punch man nos fuimos al salón, apenas con ellos caminando que ni se molestaron en pasar a la enfermería para ser tratados pero prefirieron ir al salón, mientras caminaba sujetándolos voltee un segundo para ver esa vieja edificación ocultarse en los arboles y continuar mi camino-.

* * *

Rena Pov:

 **hummm...interesante ese chico, aunque resulta intrigante el porque de este sentimiento acerca de el** -dije para luego tomar mi arco y concentrar mi energía en cantidades mínimas para materializar el cordón y flechas de energía mágica mientras observo los Qwidich moverse a una ágil velocidad en el centro del salón-.

 **de cual chico te refieres Rena-sama?** -pregunto mi amiga Aisha, mi reina haciendo que se gane mi atención mientras que cierro los ojos para luego apuntar a una dirección al azar y dispara para luego abrir los ojos y ver que mi flecha de energía golpeo uno de los 5 Qwidich que me rodeaban-.

 **es acerca de ese chico afro-asiático que estaba sentado en la entrada del edificio** -dije sin mas importancia mientras me concentraba para volver a dispara una flecha y con toda la calma me reincorporo en la conversación-.

 **hummm bueno... según el registro de ingreso de este año, su nombre es Hyoudou Raven, está en el segundo año de preparatoria, 17 años, tiene algo en contra de el?** -me pregunto, a lo que a los segundos negué con la cabeza-.

 **solo es un extraño sentimiento, pero sera mejor vigilar sus movimiento** -dije para luego concentrar mas energía ya que esta flecha era el ultimo tiro que me iba a permitir en esta practica, no era una flecha tele-dirigida sino que era solo una flecha mas fuerte en energía, hice una bella acrobacia y mientras estaba en el aire, dispare a una de las esquinas de la sala y como si el destino lo quisiera así, mi flecha no solo acertó sino que penetro todos los Qwidich restantes para luego caer en otra parte del salón- **fin de la partida**.

 **vaya vaya, y eso que incremente el numero de Qwidich a 5, la limite a solo 1 salto y 3 flechas, sin usar tele-quinesis y aun así no fue nada..** -dice decepcionada de su habilidad para crear desafíos, a lo que simplemente le toque el hombro-.

 **este fue mas difícil, pero solo requerí de mi 35% de percepción para predecir el movimiento** -le conteste subiéndole los ánimos un poco para luego empezar a desvestirme-, **pero asegúrate de ponérmelo mas difícil para la próxima** -decía mientras me quitaba la ultima prenda dejando ver mi voluminoso cuerpo totalmente desnudo para luego entrar a la ducha y sentir el agua tibia rodear mi cuerpo-.

* * *

Raven Pov:

-aun rondaba por ahí la idea de no ser lo bastante bueno para corresponder o ser correspondido, tenia el presentimiento de que ahora que estoy aquí seria un cambio positivo, la oportunidad de dar un paso en la madurez el sentimiento de por fin experimentar la "cuarta base", de solo pensarlo me entraban ganas cada vez mas grandes de frustración al creer que no iba a tener a alguien a quien pudiera considerar "lo ultimo que quiero perder", resignado de esos pensamiento y tomando rumbo de camino a mi casa...-.

 **emmm disculpa?** -una voz tierna resuena en el solitario lugar llamando mi atención, volteo a ver quien era esa persona y grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a una chica de piel casi tan oscura como la mía, ojos color morado intenso, y una cola de caballo alborotada y unos mechones sueltos por delante siendo que su cabello es blanco inclinado al color rosa muy bello a mi parecer, vistiendo un uniforme escolar aunque ese diseño no era de por aquí lo cual me resulto bastante extraño-, **tu...tu eres Hyoudou Raven cierto?** -preguntó la albi-rosa volviendo a llamar mi atención-.

 **bueno...si soy yo, te puedo ayudar en algo?** -dije con total interés y seriedad-.

 **b-bueno... es que te vi hace unos días rondar por este mismo puente y...** -dijo tomando una bocanada de aire mientras que yo me percate que era cierto su cuartada-, **...m-me gustas por favor quisieras...sa-salir conmigo?** -dijo con una voz tímida haciendo que mi corazón se acelere, era la oportunidad de dar un paso al siguiente escalón de la sociedad-.

 **c-claro, por supuesto que si!** -dije con total emoción en mis palabras para luego ver que ella me mostrara una cara sonriente-, **sera este domingo de acuerdo?, no te preocupes no faltare** -dije para luego darme la vuelta y tomar rumbo a mi casa pero no sin antes decirle una pregunta-, **oh lo olvidaba, como te llamas?** -pregunte mientras tomaba rumbo a paso lento mientras veía hacia atrás-.

 **me llamo Raynare Amano y estaré esperando nuestra cita ejeje** -dijo su nombre para luego lanzar una tierna y letal sonrisa de super-modelo de esas con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que se vea como una muñeca-.

-y sin mas me retire a mi casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaban emocionado pero ahora tenia mas trabajo porque estaba hasta el cuello de deudas una por mis amigos Matusda y Motohama y la otra por mi cita con Raynare-.

 _ **{sin percatarse de nada en la lejanía se podía ver a una chica albina de piel clara con ojos amarillos, escondida en una esquina de las calles contemplando la escena para luego retirarse}**_

* * *

Rena Pov:

-estaba en la sala del club jugando con Aisha para calentar el momento con una partida de ajedrez y valla que era buena llevamos ya una hora solo nos quedan 5 piezas a cada una siendo que conservo las piezas imperiales caballo, torre, y un alfil, un peón cerca de su promoción y sin incluir a mi rey también tengo mi reina mientras que Aisha aun conserva sus 2 caballos, una torre, un alfil y su reina pero ningún peón, siendo que ahora viene mi turno para el asalto de doble reina, una clásica jugada para aquellos que gustan de poder someter a todo el mundo-.

 **y...promuevo a Reina** -dije moviendo el peón para realizar la promoción dejando a Aisha con una seria expresión-, **y como recordaras, al promover tengo un movimiento adicional así que dile adiós a tu desprotegida reina** -sentencie para luego hacer mate a su reina-.

 **rayos, aun no me puedo creer que sigamos llegando a este desenlace** -dice con total frustración al ver que de nuevo realizo mi jugada triunfal-.

 **es cuestión de paciencia y concentración, busca flancos vulnerables y ganar tiempo devorando a las piezas enemigas es un factor muy importante cuando se trata de..**. -decía mientras un circulo mágico de mi familia se manifiesta en mi oreja derecha y sin perder tiempo habilite la comunicación-, **que ocurre Lu? paso algo?** -pregunte seria esperando la respuesta de Lu-.

 **Buchou-sama es como usted lo dijo y ya los ángeles caídos tienen sus ojos puestos en el** -contesto mi torre para luego al fin despejar mis dudas-, **cuales serán sus instrucciones Buchou?**.

 **de momento nada, solo quiero que me notifiques alguna anomalía en el, su comportamiento, presencia de energía mágica, cualquier dato relevante de acuerdo?** -ordene directa y sin dejar mi concentración del juego de ajedrez-.

 **a decir verdad Buchou este chico presenta energía latente muy poderosa** -dice Lu a través de la comunicación ganándose mi atención-, **no se como explicarlo, su esencia es humana pero su poder es distinto y no logro asumir de que sea**.

 **entiendo, cuento contigo para mas detalles Lu** -dije con una actitud mas intrigada sobre ese chico-, _**(con que energía latente eh~? y según Lu es muy poderosa, me pregunto que secretos guardas Raven)**_ -pensaba mientras ejecutaba mis movimientos contra Aisha en nuestra duradera partida-.

* * *

Raven Pov: Residencia Hyoudou, 4:35 PM.

-estaba bañándome después de un largo día al regresar a las 3 pm de la tarde, saludar a mis padres y toda cosilla dije que saldría de camino a casa de Matsuda para jugar videojuegos, el nuevo DMC que sacaron y que según Matsuda es un reboot de la serie original, aunque los reboot suenan buenas ideas ya que puedes jugar con mejores gráficos muchos de estos son cambios argumentales, cosa que realmente yo tomo en cuenta pero tras ver los Teaser trailers quede interesado por ver de que trataba, estaba en la puerta de mi casa y el sol aun estaba visible pero el color naranja del atardecer era una de las cosas que mas me gustaba y las calles presentan sombras de las cuales podrías recostarte y también una excelente ocasión para calentar los músculos con ejercicios aerobicos, pero tenia un objetivo ademas de ir para allá y ese era ver los locales mas elocuentes para poder realizar un plan muy elaborado que nos resulte benéfico a todos, a mi/Matsuda/Motohama/Raynare, observaba algunos afiches en la calle hasta que vi uno que ponía _**"evento de pelea este viernes en la noche, lugar: Elder's Bar, hacemos apuestas"**_ , esa fue la respuesta a mi plegarias, un evento de peleas y lo mejor es en un bar ahí en el bajo mundo de las peleas es donde suelen haber los enfrentamientos mas locos y donde ganas mucho dinero, tome el pedazo con la dirección del afiche para luego examinarlo y tome rumbo a casa de Matsuda, al llegar toque el timbre y Matsuda me atendió a la puerta, entre a la casa y nos dirigimos al cuarto con las luces apagadas y pude ver que Motohama trajo gaseosas y un par de juegos mas, entre esos estaba el "Sonic and all-Stars Racing Transformed" y "GoldenEye The Black List", por mi parte traje unas frituras de marca que compre de camino hasta aquí y un mando adicional sin contar que Motohama también tuvo esa idea-.

 **bien! todo esta en su lugar, preparados?** -dijo Matsuda con emoción para luego prender la consola y colocar el juego DMC-, **espero y alga valido la pena esos 40 yenes** -dijo esperando lo mejor y que no haya sido un fraude lo que compro-.

 **ten por seguro que lo valió** -dije para luego empezáramos el juego-.

 **[al cabo de media hora]**

-acabamos la primera misión o mas bien Matsuda termino, mi impresión fue que le cambiaron literalmente todo, la idea de pelear en el Limbo fue algo nuevo eso debo admitirlo, pero esa marca en la espalda contradice toda temática, parece un poder angelical y era raro, el diseño de rebellion/ebony/ivory cambio dramáticamente, siendo rebellion mas simplista y las pistolas mas demoníacas algo muy decepcionante, en cuanto al combate los movimientos eran los mismos y características de Dante en todas las entregas y corría a la misma velocidad, la idea del cambio del entorno fue algo sacado de los plataformeros injustos pero nerfeados a gran escala y la pelea final contra el Hunter fue buena pero el diseño de este Dante fue degradante, pelo negro corto, estilo frankenstein ojos celestes vestido de motociclista con una chaqueta negra en lugar de su emblemática gabardina, golpe bajo sufrió Capcom-.

 **bien creo que es mi turno** -dice Motohama para luego tomar un sorbo de una lata fría de Coca Cola-.

-luego pasamos a la siguiente y fue Motohama quien tomo el mando para empezar la misión, empezó en la escena final de la primera siendo que dante fue arrastrado a un callejón suponiendo que había una pared secreta al avanzar la cinemática vimos lo que suponíamos era el rostro del líder de la Orden, Vergil y debo decir que conserva casi todas sus características, su presumible cabello hacia atras y el tono de azul de su anterior forma pero ahora viste de una gabardina Inglesa iridiscente de color azul con una banda en el brazo izquierdo, la verdadera misión no empezó sino hasta que llegaron a la antigua casa Sparda y tras entrar en el Limbo obtuvimos las primeras armas, una guadaña angelical y una hacha demoníaca, continuamos pro el camino y grata fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que una criatura estaba encadenada y parecía tener kilómetros de altura, y obtuvimos los recuerdo del pasado de este nuevo Dante, tras culminar la salida la misión termino-.

 _ **uofff**_ **dura prueba el usar el hacha pero esa guadaña es divina** -dice Motohama fascinado para despues pasarme el mando-, **y al final solo queda uno**.

 **oh bueno, parece que es mi turno gege** -dije para después tomar el control y empezar la misión 3-.

-para no hacer larga la historia termine la misión el doble de rápido que ellos, y con rango "SSSensantional", dado que como se artes marciales aplique los reflejos ataque en conjunto, cambiando armas y así estuvimos todo el rato cambiando el turno, comiendo frituras y tomando gaseosas, tuve que considerar el volver a realizar mis ejercicio aerobicos para quemar grasas, pero ese pensamiento paso de largo cuando fuimos a Sonic and All-Stars Racing transformed donde ganaba 3/5 carreras mientras que Matsuda se quedaba corto en tercer lugar y Motohama se la lía con la All Star en casi todas las carreras, luego de estar atrapados en una hora y media nos llamaron para cenar donde comimos Ramen de Puerco hecho en casa y cabe decir que la madre de Matsuda si sabe hacerlo como los grandes(en el buen sentido), despues de comer nos adelantamos al cuarto para continuar y finalmente fuimos a la ronda final, Golden Eyes The Black List, y jugamos misión en cooperativo de 2 y tuvimos que turnarnos de uno en uno, siendo Motohama tuvo sus 2 rounds, el primero en ser su pareja fue Matsuda mientras yo espectaba el como habían avanzando para después en la segunda misión fuera mi turno, Motohama se desocupo para dar lugar a Matsuda, y tras una ronda de piedra papel y tijera fui yo el siguiente en tener las 2 primeras rondas y así sucesivamente, al cansarnos vimos la hora y eran las 9PM de la noche vaya rato harto pasamos-.

 **[n/a: para los que ya se jugaron/spoilearon, o vieron los gameplay del juego ya saben cuales fueron las misiones así que no entro en detalles y el golden eyes the black list fue inventado por mi ;v]**

 **bueno chicos fue bueno, nos vemos mañana** -dije para luego salir corriendo a mi casa tras escuchar un cuídate por parte de ambos mientras que Motohama se quedo a dormir en casa de Matsuda, al cabo de 10 minutos llegue para entrar a mi cuarto no si antes saludar a mis padres que estaban viendo una novela nocturna, mejor dejarlos solo que están entretenidos, para después dirigirme a mi cuarto abalanzarme sobre mi cama tras haberme cambiado a mi ropa de noche una camiseta blanca y un short negro-.

 **supongo que tendré que revelarla a ellos mañana por la mañana, bueno así sufrirán mas de la envidia ajaja** -decía mientras una sonrisa sinica se grava en mi rostro para después ponerme a dormir-.

 _ **[en la mañana siguiente, viernes]**_

 _ **vamos dormilón despierta~..he dicho que despiertes idiota o sino voy a matarte!**_ -fue la contestación de mi despertador sonando para indicar que eran las 6 AM-.

 _ **uhhg**_ **hombre, presiento que hoy va a ser un día pesado...pero a quien le importa eso!, una novia esta esperándome! jijiji** -decía mientras que con las mismas ganas de ayer estaba preparándome para salir-.

-tras haberme cepillado bañado y bajar para comer en donde estaban mis padres desayunando mama una comida típica de desayuno y papa su dieta baja en calorías, y sopa de miso, me acerque a mi plato ya que era el mismo de mi padre y empece a comer, muy rico la verdad mi madre aprecia muchos tipos de comida como si fueran obras de arte, comida festiva, representación a través de ella, eran cosas que ella tomaba con arte, el tal detallado y sincrónico sabor que rodea el paladar, el arte culinaria todo era bellisimo si logras interpretarlo de otra forma, tras terminar de comer tome mi bolso y empece a tomar rumbo a la academia Kuoh-.

 **me voy nos vemos al rato!** -dije para luego tomar rumbo a marcha rápida-.

-por el camino logre a divisar a Matsuda y Motohama que estaban a la par caminando para la academia y cuando me les acerque ellos me integraron a la charla, al parecer aun estaban recordando lo de anoche y parecían dar su punto sobre el DMC-.

 **fue muy bueno el juego pero el argumento que utilizaron para dante y su diseño fue degradante** -fue lo que comento Motohama mientras se ajustaba los lentes-.

 **ni que los digas, pero aun así solo logramos avanzar hasta la misión de la fabrica y la dejamos a la mitad, aun tengo ganas de continuar** -decía Matsuda con una aura de ansias por el hecho de volver a jugar el juego-.

-seguimos avanzando, llevamos unos 5 minutos de camino mientras que nuestro alrededor se llenaba de alumnos de la academia Kuoh deleitándonos con la presencia de estas chicas y claro que algunos chicos-.

 _ **ahhhh~~**_ **es Kiba Sieghart** -grito una de las estudiantes al ver a un pelirrojo de ojos azul marino caminando a varios pasos delante nuestro pero una distancia prudente para que no pareciera que lo acompañábamos-.

 **quisiera estar en una cita con el, a que es el mas lindo de la academia?, lo quiero tanto para mi sola** -decía otra estudiante como sino tuviera nada mas en lo que pensar-.

 **estas bien loquita el no se fijara en ti, hombre como buscan a una mas voluptuosa te hace falta mucho trabajo fufufu** -decía otra mas hasta el punto en que todas explotaron por su codicia pero kiba se da la vuelta para mirarlas-.

 **por favor señoritas un poco de buenos modales, no deben de gastar saliva en discusiones triviales** -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de marca registrada-.

 _ **hyaaaa~~~!**_ -fue lo que gritaron con tanta ganas que parecía un orgasmo-.

 **uhhgg como odio a los bishoujo** -fue lo que dijo Matsuda con una rabieta notoria pero conservando la compostura, se notaba a secas que realmente detesta a los populares-.

 **son detestables, me dan ganas de lanzarles un buen golpe** -decía Motohama obteniendo un aire siniestro a su alrededor-, **pero el simple hecho de ponerle un dedo encima seria firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte**.

 **yo en lo personal no tengo nada contra esos tipos pero lo único que si odio de ellos es que solo piensen en si mismos,** -dije tratando calmar el ambiente siniestro que se huele aquí- **eso no quiere decir que todos sean iguales pero es mas molesto ver a un manipulador** -dije para luego continuar nuestro camino-.

 **Raven aquí estas** _~ajaja_ -una voz familiar sonó atrás de mi para luego entrarme varios estímulos entre ellos el terror-.

 _ **(sabia que esto iba a pasar pero... no esperaba que fuera tan rapido)**_ -pensaba mientras estaba en shock al tratar de voltearme solo para ser recibido por un cariñoso abrazo de parte de Raynare dejando a Matsuda y Motohama como si hubieran visto un fantasma-, **emmm~ puedo explicarlo?.**

 **a que te refieres Raven? y como es que ella esta tan acaramelada contigo no sera acaso...** -dijo Matsuda temiéndose lo peor-.

 **no saques conclusiones tan rapido Matsuda, esta claro que son solo amigos, verdad?** -decía Motohama colocando una mano sobre Matsuda con aura aterradora mirándome fijamente mientras ajustaba sus lentes-, **dinos Raven, quien es tu amiga?.**

 **ah~...bueno, ella es Raynare y ella es mi...** -dije entre tartamudeos sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir-.

 **tu...!** -decían ambos al unisono para luego ponerse impacientes-.

 **es mi novia!** -conteste firme-.

 **... que?...QUEEEEEEEEEE?!** -fueron gritos de euforia y como si dios lo quisiera sacaron fuerza sobre sus limites sometiéndome en una llave china-, **dinos que no es cierto Raven..no, maldito traidor como te atreves a profanar a una ángel como ella, eres imbécil seguro la chantajeas a nosotros no nos engañas!** -decían ambos para aumentar la fuerza del agarre y hacerme sentir dolor, craso error-.

 **se pasaron de limite** -decía mientras canalizaba mi ira-, **ahora si que la liaron!** -exclame para luego hacer un brutal golpe de codo en la panza de Matsuda sacandole el aire para soltarme y después someter a Motohama con una patada en su pierna izquierda haciendo quedar de rodillas en el suelo solo para finalizar sujetando sus tendones de sus clavículas provocandoles un gran dolor-, **no vuelvan a hacer tal estupidez, creí haberles dejado claro eso** -dije para parecer la mismísima muerte en persona solo para ver el como reaccionan-.

 **l~lo sentimos! por favor no nos mates** -decían ambos ya al borde del lloriqueo dejándome satisfecho y los solté-, **pero ya hablando seriamente Raven como fue que la conseguiste de un momento a otro?**.

 **ohh no sean así con el, después de todo yo se lo pedí** -dijo Raynare para luego abrazar mi brazo izquierdo-, **así que por favor no sean tan crueles con el** -volvió a hablarles con una sonrisa de muñeca-.

 **po~por supuesto! de verdad lo sentimos Raven** -dijeron ambos al inclinarse en señal de disculpas hacia mi como si no lo hubieran hecho-.

 **uhhhg mejor vamos que se nos hará tarde** -dije para luego recuperar el paso y con Matsuda y Motohama siguiéndome el paso-.

-al cabo de un rato llegamos a nuestro destino, la academia Kuoh y en la entrada Raynare se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla, tengo que decir que estoy encandilado por esto mientras que Matsuda y Motohama me miran encelosados, juraría que estaban echando humo ajaja esto sera exquisito mientras dure, entramos al salón de clases, y el día transcurrió normal y sin problemas hasta que llego el descanso donde justo les tenia preparada una sorpresa a esos dos-.

 **bueno Matsuda, Motohama les tengo una sorpresa esta noche** -les dije con una sonrisa-.

 **acaso perderás la virginidad?!** -pregunto Matsuda apunto de estallar de la euforia, al parecer aun no supera el que yo tenga novia antes que el-.

 **quieres que lo grabemos?! eso es jugar sucio Raven** -decía Motohama con un aire tétrico sacándome de mis casillas-.

 **pero claro que no idiotas!** -decía mientras sujetaba los cráneos de estos dos idiotas para luego hacer un intento de fatality estrellándolos entre si-, **ayer en la tarde encontré por fortuna un afiche que pone que hoy mismo habrá un evento de pelea en el Elder's Bar y es ahí donde haremos las apuestas** -dije con una sonrisa mientras que ellos les entro el mismo canguelo de antes-, **nahhh despreocúpense chicos no pasara nada, solo debo asegurarme de ganar unas 10 peleas y luego nos retiramos como si nada hubiera pasado lo ven? fácil y sencillo**.

 **te lo diré solo esta ultima vez Raven, estas seguro de hacerlo?** -me preguntó Motohama con el mismo tono amistoso-.

 **te lo habíamos dicho, no seriamos capaces de venderte a los lobos ni por todo el hentai, después de aquella ocasión que nos salvaste amigo** -dijo Matsuda haciéndome recordar la ocasión en la que nos conocimos-.

* * *

 _ **{flashback}**_

-teniendo 12 años y con la mitad de mi entrenamiento en técnicas de combate por parte de mi padre, estaba en el descanso de la escuela Akamura reposando el almuerzo luego de tener historia contemporánea, esa clase tenia mucho que mostrarme a pesar de la nacionalidad de mi padre aprender aquí en japón es cosa de guerra, un error y se acabo pero en fin a lo que iba, es que en medio de mi caminata pude oír unos murmullo nada agradables-.

 **auhhh... déjenos en paz no les hicimos nada** -decía un chico casi pelón siendo golpeado por 3 chicos de educación avanzada-.

 **a callar tarado, tu y tu amigo no son nada mas que sacos de dinero rondando por ahí como si nada** -dice uno de los estudiante golpeando al pelón-, **por lo tanto nos quedaremos con su plata para el almuerzo ya que no tenemos ni medio** -decía mientras golpeaba para sacarle el aire para luego voltear a a ver al un chico que tenia lentes-, **en cuanto a ti, odio a los cuatro ojos así que te tocara paliza cuádruple verdad chicos?!.**

 **ya basta... por favor, déjenos en paz** -decía el chico de los lentes tratando en vano de cubrirse de los golpes que recibía al punto de sollozar-.

-esa fue la gota de vino que rebaso la copa, mi ira al ver que gente que no ha hecho ningún mal este recibiendo un golpazo desagradable, degradante y repugnante, eso eran ellos aprovechándose de gente débil solo por auto-complacerse y el colmo de los colmos estaban en una seria desventaja contra ese grupo, fue el limite para mi cordura y a paso lento camine hasta el grupo con los puños hechos una roca por la fuerza de mi apretón ausentando el oxígeno, juraría que mis manos estaban sangrando-.

 **hey! imbéciles!** -dije llamando la atención de estos hipócritas-, **mejor métanse con alguien de su talla!** -dije totalmente eufórico mostrando mi cara-.

 **ahhh! es la bestia tailandes corran** -dijo uno de los estudiantes que me reconoció-.

 **pero de que hablas? eres tonto o te soltaron de la cama cuando eras bebe, somos 10 contra 1 solo piyuelo** -dijo otro de los estudiantes que al parecer no me conoce bien, mas diversión para mi-, **vengan chicos que la carne de navidad llego antes este año!**.

 **...ustedes ya están muertos** -dije con un aire sombrío sin levantar la mirada-.

 _ **[Soundtrack: saitama Fight theme extended]**_

-sin previo aviso y sin cuartel todos se abalanzan sobre mi, los primeros en llegar fueron el que supuestamente levanto los ánimos del cobarde y otros dos idiotas, no especificare sus cortes de pelo, piel o cualquier cosa solo diré que eran rubio y dos pelinegros, el primero en caer fue uno de los pelinegros el cual me iba a dar un derechazo el cual conteste con un cabezazo serio haciendo que se truene los dedos de gravedad-.

 **AAHHHHHRGG!** -grito del dolor para luego ser silenciado por un uppercut propinado por mi mano derecha dejando sin un par de dientes delanteros y escupiendo sangre-.

-luego de eso el rubio y el pelinegro restante vinieron al unisono para darme un golpe con un brazo distinto cada uno, a lo que conteste con recibir de lleno uno de los golpes para luego bloquear el otro y lanzar una patada para apartar al responsable del golpe y mientras que al que le detuve el golpe le entregue 3 golpes a matar en la cara solo para después rematar con un golpe al estomago sacandole el aire pero la cosa no termino ahí ya que el rubio se levanto-.

 **y que esperan? fue solo un golpe de suerte acabenlo ya!** -decía furioso el rubio que aun estaba seguro de ganar-.

-tras decir eso, otros dos; un peli-azul y un pelirrojo me lanzan una patada a modo de cárcel, patadas las cuales correspondo poniendo una canilla al frente del pelirrojo y un antebrazo contra el peli-azul deteniéndolos en el acto para luego realizar una patada de derribo contra ambos siendo que el peli-azul pudo alejarse pero el pelirrojo no corrió la misma suerte siendo que le metí dos golpes centrados en la panza con bastante fuerza, el primero escupió aire y en el segundo una bocanada de sangre mientras con absoluto terror pedía que lo dejara en paz y yo con una mirada sádica sacada del demonio solamente le golpee el rostro dejándolo inconsciente pero fui recibido por la patada de otro estudiante el cual era un castaño-.

 **aun tienes que deshacerte de los demás infeliz** -decía un castaño molesto para tratar de golpearme con un derechazo a toda potencia, craso error porque solamente repetí mi primer ataque rompiéndole la mano haciéndole gritar-, **AHHHHHHHHRRGG! bastardo...** -decia con dificultad para luego ser silenciado por mi puño derecho-.

 **según mi cuenta van cuatro** -decía mientras una gran carcajada brotaba de mi boca dejando estupefactos a todo aquel que nos veía-, **y bien... quien sigue?!** -pregunte para luego ver al peli-azul de antes abalanzarse sobre mi de nuevo pero con un castaño distinto al anterior, estos los conteste con un serio combo de 3 golpes a la cara mareando al peli-azul solo para propinarle un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndole escupir sangre mientras que al castaño el cual empezaba a dudar si pelear o correr y eligió la mas sabia, correr-, **bien por el, ahora donde estaba?** -decía para voltear a ver a los restante-.

 **m~ma-maldito monstruo, quien te crees que eres?** -decía el rubio mientras veía aterrado el que solo quedaban el y otros 3 valientes o mas bien 2 porque el estudiante que me reconoció se fue corriendo sabiendo que esto terminaría mal-.

 **solo soy alguien que gusta de la paz y tranquilidad** -dije para luego levantar el tono-, **y si quieren pelea? yo se las daré!** -grite con fuerza para luego empezar a caminar contra los 3 restantes mientras mi cara desplegaba furia total-.

 **cállate desgraciado, ya veras que no eres nadie** -dijo el rubio mientras los restantes; un afro-albino y un calvo con tatuajes en el cuello me rodean-, **este sera tu final** -dice el rubio para luego abalanzarse sombre mi los 3 en conjunto, siendo que por un momento logran someterme pero estos golpes, comparados a lo que sintieron esos dos de allá...no es nada-.

-fue en entonces en ese preciso momento tras 15 largos segundo de golpes logre hallar un punto ciego en el patrón de estos idiotas, le di una seria patada de clavo al afro para luego apartarlo con una patada lateral ascendente luego de eso y en un rápido movimiento inserto un derechazo al estomago del rubio sacandole el valioso aire dejándonos a mi, al calvo y al afro en una pelea que yo puedo definir justa, el calvo quiso continuar solo la lluvia de golpes y patadas pero le intercepte la mano derecha con la que supondría que me iba a golpear y con un serio apretón empece a aplastar sus huesos haciéndolo gritar para después sacarlo de su equilibrio y darle codazos a matar en el rostro para que escupa sangre mientras que el afro se reincorpora del mareo observando al calvo lleno de moretones en la cara y heridas sangrantes solo para volver su mirada hacia mi y estar en el completo terror, parecía que estaba viendo a un tigre hambriento de carne y trata de salir corriendo pero el dolor lo hizo cojear y caerse para luego postrarme sobre el y darle serios golpes en la espalda solo para romperle unas costillas y finalmente noquearlo y al final, lo mejor para el publico o bueno, los honorarios espectadores-.

 _ **uhhhg *cof*cuof*cuofg* ahhhhja~ahhhhhjaa...**_ **eh?! donde se fue** -decía el rubio confundido sin notar que estuve atrás de el-, **ahhhhh!** -grita para luego ponerse a correr pero lo detengo del brazo sometiéndolo a una llave para luego hacer presión para casi dislocarle el brazo derecho-, **AAHHHHHRRGG! por favor basta!** -decía gritando del intenso dolor-.

 **noo~~ aun quiero mas dolor, déjame escuchar esa hermosa melodía llamada lamento!** -dije mientras aumento la fuerza haciéndolo gritar hasta el punto en que empiece a llorar-, _**eso~**_ **...asi me gusta, que sigan llorando de lo patético que son en realidad sigue cantando para mi!** -dije estallando de la euforia, ya no podía controlar mi expresión facial y carcajadas-.

 **AHHHHHHRRGG!~guehhh~~b-ba-basta ya por favor dejhame ir~~..!** -decía entre sollozos el rubio al no poder liberarse y casi caer desmayado-, **hagwo lo que quierahs perwo p-por favuhor no me mates!** -me suplicaba ya llorando en la locura máxima dejándome satisfecho para luego sostener su cara y hacerle mirarme a los ojos-.

 **quiero...que te largues de aquí~~..** -decía mientras lo obligaba a encararme con mi mano derecha en un intento de aplastar su mandíbula-, **y que no vuelvas a molestar a otra persona que tenga un parentesco social como aquellos 2** -dije señalando a los dos chicos que estaban arrinconados en la pared-, **quedo~ CLARO?!**.

 **s-si! quedo claro! lo Juro, no volveré hacer tal cosa pero por..f-favor ya déjeme ir~!** -me lo juro para luego yo soltar su brazo y este saliera corriendo junto a sus bandalos dejándome solo con los dos chicos que apenas pudieron reaccionar-.

 **q~que nos vas a hacer...b~bestia tailandez?** -decía el calvo aterrado de lo que veía para luego acercar mi mano derecha-, **eh?**.

 **pueden levantarse?** -dije sin el mas mínimo interés mostrando una simpática sonrisa a ambos-, **venga arriba esos ánimos, los protegí y lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es atenderlos no?**.

 **pero nos harás algo?, te aprovecharas como lo hicieron ellos? no puedo creerte después de lo que vi** -testifico el de los lentes remarcando la masacre que hice-, **alguien como tu no puede ser de...** -estaba por completar la frase hasta que lo interrumpí-.

 **lo creas o no lo hice porque quería, creerme o no, yo no soy ni seré como esa escoria** -les dije para luego subirlos a mis hombros a cada uno dejándolos asombrados por mi acción-, **así que nada de quejas que esto lo hago también porque quiero** -decía mientras los cargaba a la enfermería donde la enfermera los chequeo y ellos atestiguaron lo ocurrido dejando boca abierta a la misma para luego tratar sus heridas y presentarnos-, **mi nombre es Hyoudou Raven, mucho gusto**.

 **deberías tratar esas heridas en tu cara, pecho y brazos; parecen mortales...y~ soy~ maãt~... Matsuda Obimura, pero puedes llamarme Matsuda** -decía el semi-calvo ahora identificado como Matsuda extendiendo su mano a forma de saludo mientras la enfermera empezaba a tratar mis heridas leves-.

 **e~ es verdad, mi nombre es Motohama Sangketsu pero llámame Motohama, mucho gusto!** -decía el de lentes ahora identificado como Motohama haciendo lo mismo que Matsuda-.

 **[n/a: aja si muy original los apellidos]**

 **espero nos llevemos bien, Matsuda..** -dije correspondiendo el saludo a Matsuda-, ... **Motohama** -decía mientras correspondía el saludo de Motohama y así haciéndonos amigos-.

 _ **{fin del flashback}**_

* * *

-si... todavía tenia ese recuerdo, suena a cuento de cómics si lo dices así, pero fue así como los conocí y nos hicimos amigos, de hecho, una de las bases de nuestra amistad fue cuando en la enfermería ellos quisieron inspeccionar sus pertenencias y de estas sacaron unos juegos, visual novel, fantasía, entre otros siendo que ellos tenían el primer volumen manga de One Punch Man y al leerlo con ellos me empezó a interesar, también están las visual novel que veíamos para obtener diferentes finales de una historia, erotismo, romance de en entre varios temas mas, y sin darme cuenta nos llevamos bien aunque ellos sean un poco mas descontrolados cuando se trata de mujeres, yo aun así los apoyo en lo que pueda pero el espiar había sido mi primer y mas terrible error por cierto grupo de alumnas de kendo en aquel tiempo-.

 **cierto, estoy seguro que podrás!** -decía Motohama sacándome de mis pensamientos-, **después de todo ahora que eres lo suficiente mayor para participar en peleas de ese calibre, nos ganaremos la lotería** -dijo emocionado, al parecer cambio de opinión-.

 **pues entonces esta decidido! esta noche nos forraremos en plata!** -dije con todos animo mientras que Matsuda y Motohama asiente y levantan sus puños-.

 **Hoii!** -gritamos los 3 al unisono para luego retomar el resto del día con normalidad-.

-luego de eso pasamos las clases con normalidad, ya en la salida nos dirijamos a nuestras respectivas casas quedando que nos reuniríamos en el parque a las 6:30 pm ya que esa era la hora del evento, justo ahora estoy en casa en las 3:45 pm, aun me queda bastante tiempo así que baje a la sala y pude ver que mi padre se estaba enlistando para su salida de trote-.

 **ohhh! Raven hijo mio, vas a algún lado?** -me pregunto con una sonrisa honesta mientras se ajustaba los zapatos-.

 **de hecho quería preguntar si podríamos salir los dos a trotar.**. -le conteste a lo que el simplemente sonrió-.

 **y que estas esperando? hace mucho que no lo hacemos hijo, vamos!** -decía mi padre para luego irme a preparar la ropa de sudadera deportiva y las pesas en los tobillos de 10 kilos en cada pie-.

 **bueno, vamos allá!** -dije con emoción para luego salir con mi padre no sin antes avisar a mi madre que saldríamos a trotar como padre e hijo/alumno e sensei, llegamos a un parque del vecindario, de esos en los que se ubican los señores mayores para alimentar palomas y empezamos nuestros ejercicios rutinarios-.

-estuvimos plantados en el parque para calentar los músculos haciendo sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales, carrera estética, salto alto siendo 100 repeticiones durante 1 hora para luego empezar a trotar los 10 kilómetros alrededor de toda la ciudad siendo que rodeamos todos los parques de la ciudad incluyendo el de atracciones recorrimos sin descansar el ritmo de las piernas teniendo carrera estética en algunos semáforos para luego finalizar en una carrera a alta velocidad en la zona residencial hasta la casa solo para ver el reloj y ver que eran las 5:45 pm, también para darme cuenta que tenia los músculos tensos, así que me quite las pesas y las deje a un lado de las pesas que mi padre también llevaba siendo estas de 12.5 kilos-.

 **cada vez estoy mas cerca de tu nivel padre ejeje** -decía mientras me sobaba las piernas calmando los entumecidos músculos-.

 **lo se, pero anda a darte un baño o sino yo me quedare con la ducha** -decía mi padre mientras corría al cuarto en un intento de volver a forzar mis limites-.

 **jojo~ con que esas tenemos?!** -decía mientras corría contra mi padre para luego colarme directamente al baño y cerrar la puerta con cerrojo mientras que mi padre toca la puerta desesperado-, **muy lento padre yo ya tenia previsto que harías esto así que me adelante a los hechos!** -decía restregándole en la cara mi victoria-.

 **jajaja~ te enseñe bien, disfrútala** -decía mi padre resignado para luego quitarme la roba y entrar a la bañera con agua fría-.

-ahhhh se siente muy bien el enfriar el cuerpo luego de una dura tarde de rutina anaerobica, mis brazos que aun envían descargas de sobre esfuerzo indicando que necesito reposo me hacían sentir una enorme tensión, mis brazos están muy bien definidos y mi abdomen es notorio, el agua de la bañera fría relaja mi sobre explotado cuerpo dado que aun tengo no mucho de haber aumentado el peso de mis pesas a 10 kilos hace ya 1 mes antes de entrar a la ciudad Kuou, pero era fascinante el explorar mis limites junto a mi padre...aun no siento la necesidad de utilizar a tope mis técnicas de muay thai, tras estar dentro unos 15 minutos me puse a relajar y preparar la ropa que llevare al rincón de apuestas en Elder's Bar, una playera blanca y gabardina de motociclista negra un pantalón de mezclilla negro con algunas raspadas en los mangos de este, botas de montaña negras y unos guantes sin dedos negros con nudillos rojos en ambas manos, solo queda lo mas difícil y es enfrentar a mis padres para que me dejen salir, mire el reloj y eran las 6:15 pm, faltaba poco para el evento y al salir me tope con mi padre el cual sostenía el condenado afiche que olvide botar a la basura antes de llegar a casa y mi padre estaba con una sinica sonrisa, esto no terminara bien-.

 _ **ohhh~**_ **a donde va tan interesado el hijo mio a estas horas por la tarde** -decía mi padre mientras arrugaba el afiche, de esta si que no me salvo-.

 _ **ahhhhmm~**_ **bueno yo...** -decía temblando mientras mi padre solo esboza una sonrisa acercándose para luego...abrazarme?- **eh? Eh?! EEEHHHH!?** -exclame en voz alta al creer que el me golpeaba ya que no recordaba que el se contuviera de hacer un castigo severo-

 **ten mucho cuidado hijo, algunos de estos eventos pueden traerte malas compañías** -dijo mi padre para luego estrechar ambas manos derecha-, **gana las menores peleas que puedas y vuelve rápido de acuerdo?** -dijo mi padre en señal de aprobación, al parecer tenia deseos de ver cual era el fruto de mi entrenamiento para luego darme unos 1000 yenes-, **mas te vale que lo hagas porque sino tu madre nos mata** -decía con una gota de sudor en su frente a la vez que a mi me entra el terror-.

 **no~ fallare, te lo juro** -decía recuperando la compostura pues sabia que mi madre ademas de cariñosa puede llegar a ser muy severa cuando se trata de mi bienestar-, **bueno nos vemos mas tarde** -decía mientras salia de la casa-.

-tras salir de mi casa me dirijo al punto de reunión y pude a Matsuda y Motohama que ya estaban listos para esto, ambos venían con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans negros y camisas de botones blanca para Matsuda y otra roja para Motohama, zapatos deportivos blancos con franjas azules en Matsuda y franjas negras en Motohama-.

 **todo listo?** -pregunte para luego recibir un asentimiento por parte de ambos-, **entonces vamos a ello**.

 **de acuerdo!** -afirmaron para luego dirigirnos a Elder's Bar-.

-al llegar pudimos ver que era un local bien organizado, nada fuera de lo común lo cual era raro, es decir; ocupaba todo el bloque de propiedades pero no tenia grafitos en todas las paredes pero las personas que entraban iban bien formadas, otros llegaban con ropas rebeldes por lo que puedo suponer que el rincón de apuestas debe ser adentro, al acercarnos un guardia alto de aspecto casi cuarentón con barba de candado nos detuvo-.

 **disculpen la intromisión pero que buscan aquí?** -decía el calvo serio cumpliendo su trabajo-.

 **venimos al rincón de apuestas** -respondí para luego ver que el guardia nos mira intrigado-.

 **son algo menores para entrar, sino están aquí por otra cosa sera mejor que se vallan** -decía para luego tratar de darnos la vuelta pero entonces le interrumpí-.

 **ponerme a prueba!** -dije sin mas esperando su respuesta-.

 **de acuerdo veamos...ya se, hazme retroceder de 3 golpes** -decía el hombre para luego colocarse en guardia-, **muéstrame que tienes**.

 **ummm de acuerdo** -asentí para luego reunir fuerza y encestar un golpe serio haciéndolo retroceder sorprendiendo a la fila de personas-.

 _ **Kugh!~~ gaaahhaa~gaahhaa**_ **ese...fue un muy buen golpe a pesar de que llevo chaleco fue muy fuerte** -dijo respirando con dificultad-, **nombres por favor?** -dijo reincorporándose en su puesto de guardia-.

 **Hyoudou Raven** -me presente-.

 **Matsuda Obimura** -siguió Matsuda-.

 **y Motohama Sangketsu** -finalizo Motohama-.

 **pueden pasar y presente esta tarjeta al cantinero Hoffman, joven Hyoudou** -dijo el guardia pasándome la tarjeta-.

 **una cosa mas!** -dije para luego recibir la mirada de ese señor-, **tu nombre..sino es mucha molestia** -dije a manera de interés-.

 **mi nombre es Lenphand, un gusto conocerte Raven** -dijo el señor con una sonrisa para luego volver a atender a fila de personas-.

-una vez dentro vimos que el lugar era casi parecido a una fusión pintoresca de los 50 combinado con un bar moderno, siendo que el detalle antiguo eran las bordes de madera en la barra, pasarelas mesas y de moderno tenia un disco donde estaba el DJ reproduciendo música ambientada al Rock aunque no se muy bien cual sea el lenguaje pero una pantalla pasaban los nombres de ciertas bandas que eran reconocidas a nivel mundial, Slipknot, Slayer, Iron Maiden incluso electrónicas como Linkin Park, Papa Roach, Limp Bizkit y algunos grupos de japon, interpretes de algunas canciones presentes en los animes y todas eran de rock algunas sinfónicas y otras de electra, en fin buscamos al cantinero el cual estaba en la barra atendiendo a los cliente, su aspecto era de un hombre en sus 40 años aunque no los aparentaba, tenia una camisa sin mangas que era rodeada por una chaqueta de hilo blanca con botones negros sin mangas también, supuse que el era Hoffman por ende nos acercamos a el para tomar asiento en la barra llamando la atención de este-.

 **wow es la primera vez que recibo jóvenes antes del evento de apuestas? que se les ofrece?** -dijo el señor para dejar de limpiar una vajilla de trago para luego posar sus codos en la barra-, **soy Hoffman el dueño de Elder's Bar** -dijo para al fin ahorrarme la pregunta y solo le extendí la tarjeta y este tiene un ligero asombro-, **esa tarjeta...ya veo, bien joven si tu la tienes quiere decir que tu pelearas, las inscripciones las hace mi segunda al mando Leila** -decía para luego apuntarnos a una chica de pelo naranja con dos coletas espumosas de pelo y un gorro rasta fali con ropa casual de color marrón siendo que llevaba short de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas revelando la piel de sus hombros y unas mangas góticas en ambos antebrazos, de cuerpo bien proporcionado, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño-.

 **gracias señor, vamos chicos** -dije para luego acercarnos a Leila pero no sin antes darles los 1000 yenes a Matsuda y Motohama-, **cuidado con apostar a mi favor chicos esta cantidad debo duplicarla como mínimo** -dije a lo que ambos asienten-.

 **de eso no hay problema tu solo diviértete** -me dijo Matsuda para luego darme unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo-.

 **bien...acabemos con esto** -dije para luego dar un profundo suspiro y acercarme a Leila la cual estaba con auriculares y al vernos se los quita y así empezar la charla-, **buenas tardes, quiero inscribirme al evento de pelea** -solté sin rodeos-.

 **humm? no eres algo menor para entrar al evento de pelea? y de ser así, donde esta el ticket de validación?** -pregunto en serie siendo que respondí todas las preguntas colocando el ticket frente a ella en la mesa-, **ohh! de acuerdo chico primero debes firmar la dispensa legal, claramente no nos puedes demandar si pierdes un diente como mínimo y ojo! debes ser tu firma ya que tu eres el que pelea** -dijo para luego pasarme la dispensa y leer todo el argumento legal para después firmarlo sin chistar-, **seras llamado al ring una vez suene el vidrio roto a alto volumen de acuerdo?, tu nombre por favor**.

 **Hyoudou Raven** -dije para luego ver como ella firma mi nombre para después dejarme ver la lista de ingresados y eramos 20-, **vaya la competencia se ve dura**.

 **solo una cosa mas...** -dijo ganándose mi atención a la vez que me daba confusión, había mas?-, **danos un espectáculo tigre** _ **grrr~~**_ -dijo con voz algo picara o tal vez demasiado picara para mi gusto-.

 **ammm de acuerdo...** -dije mientras avanzaba a una de las mesas del Bar junto a Matsuda y Motohama que me miran con cara de celos y una vez sentado corte el ambiente-, **vamos chicos a lo mejor ella es la pervertida y solo nos lo imaginamos ademas tengo novia y no quiero serle infiel** -dije tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible-.

 **oh es cierto... lo olvide por la tensión del momento** -decía Matsuda mientras se sobaba la cabeza mientras reía sarcásticamente-.

 **bueno...y a todo esto, cuando empezaran a convocarte?** -pregunto Motohama interesado en cuando llamaran para pelear-.

 **de seguro están por llamarme aunque creo que sera aleatorio** -decía mientras veíamos a nuestro alrededor donde en secreto volví a mirar a Leila- _**(al parecer me he vuelto un don juan sin la necesidad de hablar).**_

-los minutos pasaban y la tensión del momento se hacia mas pesada, Leila no paraba de mirarme durante ese corto tiempo aunque la idea de tenerla me guste, en mi mente solo puede estar Raynare-.

 _ ***CRACK***_

 **ahí esta la señal, desearme suerte** -decía mientras me acercaba al cuadrilátero-.

 **buenas gente, bienvenidos a nuestro pequeño evento de pelea en el Elder's Bar!** -decía Hoffman a través del micrófono-, **tenemos a 20 candidatos para el rincón de apuestas sean libres de poner sus esperanzas en uno de ellos, si pierden cosa que es demasiado fácil, prepárense para tunda de sus novia/madres/suegras y un grandisimo etc** -dijo para luego hacer que trague una bocanada de la cual creo que es mutuo por parte de todos los apostadores-, **tengo el privilegio de anunciar a los primeros contendientes, jack y Tyler**.

 _ **(ohhh bueno al menos veré de que están hecha esta gente)**_ -pensé para luego ver a los contrincantes entrar a la arena improvisada del local, eran un calvo motorizado con tatuajes de dragón en la nuca mientras que el otro era un pelinegro de ropajes punk sin chaqueta solo vistiendo una camisa gris y una cadena de cinturón-.

 **comiencen!** -al decir esas palabras ambos se lanzaron a golpear pero...sus golpes no tenían ninguna base. no golpeaban a los puntos vitales, no había técnica, no evadían los golpe economizando sus ataques, cada quien peleo instintivamente tratando de tumbar de un golpe al otro, al cabo de un minuto el calvo cayo noqueado-, **y el ganador es Tyler!, nuestro siguiente dúo serán..** -decía Hoffman para luego luego ver la segunda carta teniendo una cara asombrada-, **jojoh~~! esto si que les encantara señores, habrán paso para un espécimen único en particular, con solo una edad cercana a los 18 un afro entra en nuestros aposentos reciban con un fuerte aplauso a...** -ya se lo que viene- **HYOUDOU RAVEN!.**

 **quee!? es una broma? apuesto el doble a que le rompen un brazo** -dijo uno de los espectadores-.

 **que hace un niño aquí, seguro lo matan** -decía otro apostador-.

 **buuhhh que fraude! maten a ese crió, yo apuesto el triple para que lo degollen** -decía un anciano que a mi parecer ya estaba borracho apenas llegar a este lugar-.

 **y... su contrincante sera krauser** -en eso tras quitarme la gabardina, me abrí paso al cuadrilátero mostrándome ante los faros de luz que alumbran el lugar del combate para luego ver con un hombre de aspecto ruso se pone al frente mio-.

 **literalmente quieren matarme** -dije con una gota de sudor en la cara-.

 **tranquilo chico esto sera rápido para no sufrir mucho** -dijo Krauser con una expresión concentrada, oh genial me toco lo mejor al principio-.

 **espero y así sea porque tengo placa de acero** -decía mientras esbozo una sonrisa mientras Krauser me imita pero no una sonrisa sádica sino una humilde-.

 **comiencen!** -al escuchar esas palabras mágicas, krauser y yo nos lanzamos a golpear y debo decir que este tipo si sabe pelear, movimientos coordinados en torso brazos y pies, este tipo usa boxeo, sera difícil golpearlo desde el abdomen para arriba-.

 **haber si puedes con esto!** -dijo para luego darme izquierdazo el cual desvié, un derechazo el cual fue bloqueado por mi antebrazo izquierdo, gancho izquierdo evadido con una inclinación lateral, un downcut derecho el cual acertó para luego hacer un golpe centrado a mi pecho el cual por fortuna logre detener con una mano solo para subir mi rostro-, **impresionante, muy impresionante** -dijo para luego retroceder por una patada que le lance- **wow eres mas fuerte de lo que creí**.

 **veras que estoy lleno de sorpresas!** -dije para luego ser yo el que encadeno una serie de golpes. los cuales el bloquea satisfactoriamente pero no se espero que le lance una patada de barrido para luego hacer un martillo con la rodilla en el pecho con bastante fuerza pero no le saque el aire-, **aun puedes levantarte? que no oigo la campana** -dije para luego dejar que se levante y se lanza contra mi de nuevo para darme un derechazo, el cual rechace con mi antebrazo derecho para después elevar mi codo ya que iba a recibir un gancho izquierdo para después contraatacar con dos golpes rápidos en su rostros para luego lanzar una patada a su abdomen haciéndolo retroceder, aun no empiezo a sentir cansancio- **y bien? ya te estas cansando? hago ejercicios mucho peores que tu boxeo profesional** -dije para luego ver como este estaba perdiendo la compostura y a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra dejando atrás su guardia, facilitándome el trabajo-, **estas acabado** -decía mientras le di dos golpes en el rostro impactando mis nudillos contra el mareandolo para luego lanzar mi primera patada de canilla a con un giro directo a su cara haciéndolo escupir sangre y creo que le saque un diente solo para después verlo caer al suelo-.

 **haber...** -decía Hoffman viendo el estado de Krauser que ahora yace en el suelo desmayado para luego respirar de alivio-, **R~Raven gana!** -dice para luego ver como todo estallan de la euforia al ver que un niño según ellos, venciera a un adulto y mas aun este fuera un boxeador-.

 **esto es una broma! apostamos mucho por Krauser! vamos idiota levántate y pelea!** -decía uno de los apostadores tratando de hacer reaccionar a Krauser pero era imposible, estaba noqueado y no va a despertar en un rato-, **exijo un cambio de reglas, triplico la apuesta para alguien destruya a este mocoso**.

 **las reglas solo pueden ser modificadas por el dueño del local y usted ya perdió, Lenphand sacarlo de aquí!** -dijo Hoffman molesto para luego ver como Lenphand saca a golpes brutales a los que apostaron en mi contra-, **ahora antes de que alguien mas quiera perder sus apuesta tiene algo que decir?** -decía Hoffman a lo cual no tuvo respuesta y esboza una sonrisa-, **bien pues a la siguiente pelea.**

-y bueno...así continuaron las peleas por todo el rato que nos instalamos allí, tuve otros 9 combates como habíamos acordado Matsuda, Motohama y yo, donde no hubo ningún contrincante que fuera capaz de hacer luchar enserio, ya que la primera y única vez que use movimientos de muay thai fue contra krauser pero solo fue una patada de canilla y dos codazos, prácticamente no ocurrió nada donde al final ganamos un incremento desmesurado de nuestra plata y ganamos cerca de 30,000 yenes entre los 3...si, fue una gran noche y debo decir que estoy hecho polvo por el simple hecho de que a pesar que no me esforcé al limite si di un espectáculo, tal como quiso esa tal Leila la cual nos dio un trago de cócteles de sabor naranja para mi y para Matsuda y Motohama como cortesía de la casa, un agradecimiento por parte de Hoffman por deslumbrar 10 combates siendo tan solo un joven como el dice y que espera ansioso volver a verme, luego fui tomado de los hombros por Matsuda y Motohama para dirigirnos a mi casa eran ya las 9:30 pm, rayos realmente el tiempo pasa lento cuando y realmente creía estar toda la noche envuelto en puños y patadas, nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa y cabe decir que le devolví los 1000 yenes a mi padre y este me encubrió para ir a mi cuarto y traerme la comida mientras Matsuda y Motohama cenaban en el comedor mientras que mi padre esboza una sonrisa orgullosa de mi-.

 **estoy tan feliz hijo de que ganaras todo lo que te proponías pero mira ese dinero, estoy seguro que seras grande como yo en el futuro incluso mas** -decía mi padre con unas lagrimas de orgullo apretando su puño a las alturas mientras me abraza como si fuera un amigo de la infancia-.

 **vamos papa, me estas avergonzando...** -decía apenado mientras terminaba de comer-, _**uhhhg~*buuurp***_ **perdón** -decía mientras me reincorporo para luego ir al baño y arreglarme para dormir ya que pasado mañana, el domingo me espera el siguiente paso en la evolución-.

 _ **[Sábado, 6. AM]**_

-era de mañana en este Sábado y me estoy levantando como todos los días al ver que el reloj esta a las 6:00 AM me doy cuenta que falta un día y tengo que planear la cita con Raynare así que aprovechare este día al máximo para poder organizarme, hice todo lo de costumbre, cepillarme desayunar junto a mis padres e invitados de ayer, y por supuesto arreglarme para salir a trotar y calentar los músculos con ejercicio aerobico y practicar sparring con mi padre, solo para que al medio día pueda des-ocuparme y inspeccionar los locales a los que llevare a Raynare, con la plata que gane en el rincón de apuestas era seguro que tendría mucha diversión por delante y seria la mejor cita del mundo-.

 **bueno padre, vamos a ello** -le dije a mi padre para luego salir junto con Matsuda y Motohama los cuales tomaron rumbo a su casa, mientras mi padre y yo íbamos a lo nuestro, 100 repeticiones de sentadillas/abdominales/flexiones/salto alto/carrera estática a alta velocidad/10Km, solo para después dirigirnos a casa donde nos acomodamos nuestro equipo de pelea para empezar el sparring-.

 **bien hijo, a ver si cumples con el requisito para mi técnica "Raikiri"** -al escuchar esas palabras un brillo salio de mis ojos, la técnica emblemática del triunfo de mi padre la cual perfecciono tras 10 años de sparring intenso al fin podre aprenderla?-, **pero escucha con atención jamas debes usar esta técnica ya que se me fue prohibida en los torneos, como debes de saber el Muay Thai de antaño fue creado por los militares de Siam, el antiguo reino verdad?** -relato mi padre tras advertirme y hacer recordar los orígenes de esta disciplina-.

 **si, fue creado por la armada imperial en el nacimiento del reino hace 3000 años cuya demostración histórica fue hecha en el año 1643 por el Rey Bank-Hong el séptimo de la realeza Hong, donde el solo con 15 aliados experimentados en Muay Thai pelearon contra una armada de Persas que tomaron 3 aldeas cierto?** -dije para luego recibir un asentimiento por mi padre-.

 **exacto y como debes saber en toda arte o técnica existen trucos o bases para su ejecución efectiva y estas son...?** -explico mi padre para luego darme la palabra-.

 **las bases son velocidad, agilidad, precisión, fortaleza y resistencia. La velocidad para burlar el tiempo de respuesta del oponente, la agilidad para encontrar puntos ciegos y evasión de golpes, precisión para atinar a los puntos vitales, fortaleza para mayor efectividad en golpes críticos y resistencia que toma 2 sub-bases paciencia y durabilidad, no es así?** -explique para luego ver su sonrisa afirmando mi respuesta-.

 **exacto, por eso mi técnica triunfal pertenece a la esencia misma del muay thai original, las "killing series" del Muay Boran, el contacto asesino** -decía mi padre para luego colocarse guantes de practica en ambos antebrazos-, **tu objetivo sera hacerme retroceder 10 pazos y solo tienes 15 segundos para lograrlo** -dijo mi padre para luego colocar sus brazos en forma de equis mirándome fijamente-, **procura golpear lo mas fuerte que puedas!** -diciendo eso el tiempo corre y yo no espere nada para abalanzarme sobre el-.

 _ **JUOOOOHHHHRG!**_ -exclame expulsando toda mi fuerza en ambos brazos para luego lanzar una cadena de golpes consecutivos contra los guantes de mi padre solo para ver que este no se inmutaba haciéndome perder los 3 valiosos segundos, con ello la frustración empezó a brotar y sentí que me hundía en la furia de golpe, canalice mi ráfaga de golpe con mas velocidad-.

 _ **[izquierdazo=retroceder=golpe central derecho=retroceder]**_

-mis golpes ya surtían efecto y logre hacerlo dar 2 pasos y seguí golpeando, ya con el impulso de hacerlo retroceder, sentía que por fin mostraba progresos, parecía que cada 2x1/s yo daba 5x1/s y volví a encadenar otra serie de golpes-.

 _ **[derechazo=retrocederX2=izquierdazo=retroceder=uppercut derecho=retrocederX2=golpe central izquierdo=retrocederX2]**_

 **(lo hice retroceder 7 miseros pasos solo uno mas, uno mas!)** -pensaba casi al borde de la histeria para luego cargar un ultimo golpe, un izquierdazo a toda velocidad pero...me imaginaba atravesando a mi padre rompiéndole los brazos, la verdad eso fue ir demasiado lejos y entonces..-.

 _ **[Impacto=barrido=caer]**_

-había visto lo ocurrido, estando en shock mire mis manos, los nudillos parecían estar al rojo vivo y parecían entumecidos mientras mi padre con los ojos abiertos como platos se quita los guantes y me acerco para auxiliarlo-, **padre! perdón yo no quise...** -trate de excusarme para luego ver que una mano se coloca sobre mi hombro-.

 **muy bien...muy bien hecho...pasaste, ufff pero ese ultimo si que dolió** -decía mi padre para luego masajearse los antebrazos, no entendía lo que pasaba acaso no esta molesto?-, **lo que puedo decir hacer de tu cualidad es que vas en la base de un prodigio Raven, de hecho eso mismo fue de lo que trataba mi técnica, nunca te hable de una base escondida pero la aplicaste a la perfección** -dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, **concentración, la capacidad para manejar tus emociones y convertirlas en energía para encestar golpes demoledores hacia los puntos vitales hijo, concentrar tu rabia en tus brazos, torso, piernas y movilidad fue el factor determinante para aprendieras el Killing Series Muay Boran ahora ya tenes lo necesario para ser independiente pero aun debes cursar la graduación en mi país natal que sera en las próximas vacaciones** -dijo para luego darme un par de palmadas en el hombro- **hasta entonces procura recordar esta ultima base hijo, por favor** -dijo para luego ascender su puño frente al mio-.

 **claro! sera un honor** -dije para luego corresponder el juramento de puños chocando mi mano izquierda con la derecha de mi padre-, **bueno estoy exhausto...** -dije tras suspirar y al ver que mi padre entro corriendo a la casa-.

 **la ducha es mía este día enano!** -dijo mi padre para luego cerrar la puerta del jardín-.

-la verdad a veces se puede llegar a ser un completo patán pero...esta en la sangre, sin embargo esa lección me dio algo en lo que pensar- **controlar tus emociones y enfocarlas para crear energía...eh~?** -decía intrigado ante esa forma de interpretarla mientras me relajaba respirando despacio y recuperaba comodidad en los brazos para luego entrar a la casa y ver el reloj, eran las 10:35 Am-, **(ummm tal vez deba ver los locales a los que planeo llevar a Raynare)** -pensaba para luego esperar que mi padre saliera de la ducha-.

-tras esperar un tiempo, mi padre por fin desocupa el baño para luego entrar yo y quitarme el sudor, cabe decir que sentía un calor en mi cuerpo sumamente enorme haciendo ver un día normal como una sequía absoluta, el agua estaba muy buena, se siente tan bien sentir el agua refrescarte la espalda, el cuello, el pecho, las piernas y brazos, estar un rato harto en la bañera para sentir tus articulaciones rejuvenecer y quitarte el calor, tras terminar de bañarme, fui a mi cuarto para ponerme unos short largos de color negro rayados de rojo y una camisa deportiva para luego tomar una chaqueta con capucha y unas chancletas de salir para luego bajar a la cocina, dado que eran las 11:30 AM por el tiempo transcurrido de mi padre y yo en el baño fue extenso pude ver a mi madre sacar una cacerola con arroz frito con granos Hapaches que eran un tipo de grano que solo se consigue en occidente y arabia y varios condimentos por encima, pigmentos, almendras y cebollas dándole un color marrón para luego ver que también tenia rollos de Sushi para acompañar y también lagarto frito, juraría que se me hace agua la boca-.

 **ohh~! Raven cariño, la comida esta lista podrías llamar a tu padre mientras les sirvo?** -dijo mi madre con una sonrisa encantadora como siempre, a lo que asentí para ir por mi padre que de seguro debe estar relajándose en el cuarto-.

 **Hoe! padre la comida esta lista** -no obtengo respuesta-, **tenemos arroz frito Hapache con lagarto y Sushi** -un estruendo se oye para luego ver comicamente a mi padre salir con un rayo hacia el comedor dejándome girando sobre mi propio eje para luego reincorporarme con las piernas algo temblorosas-, _**jeje hoooi~**_ **padres** -decía mientras me dirigía a la cocina para ver que los platos ya estaban colocados siendo que mi madre estaba por terminar de arreglar la mesa a la vez que mi padre comía como un salvaje pero en el buen sentido ya que sus manos eran ágiles y su garganta se atraganta para luego tomar un baso con agua y pasar toda la comida, realmente le encanta esta combinación-.

-tras contemplar dicha escena me senté a comer con calma el arroz Hapache a la vez que con los palillos tomaba un lagarto frito para engullirlo en mi boca el sabor era parecido al pollo solo que la textura se asemeja a un pez por las escamas que conforman la coraza de la piel, solo para volver a combinar el arroz con un rollo de Sushi mientras que mi madre también comía de a poco en la misma formación que yo pero...mi padre se llevaba las 3 cosas directo a la boca pareciendo un globo para después tomar un sorbo de agua y tragarlo como si nada para luego ser rematado por un golpe de mi madre-.

 **come con paciencia cariño** -decía mi madre a la vez que una aura demoníaca brotaba de su mano mientras que mi padre sudaba frió-, **aprenderías una o dos cosas de tu propio hijo** -dijo para luego que yo le restriegue en su cara por torpe solo para después el mostrara una total resignación en su rostro-.

-tras el almuerzo familiar tuvimos un tiempo de reposo, la calma domino por mientras yo veia One Punch Man para ser mas exacto la pelea con Boros-.

* * *

 _ **[dentro de la serie]**_

 **este molesto simio...** -empieza a correr-, **logra que quiera dar todo lo que tengo!** -dice para luego activar su velocidad de ultrasonido golpeando a Saitama-.

 **...** -sin inmutarse realiza un golpe de lleno en el pecho de Boros-.

 **así se hace Saitama!, de verdad vales el esfuerzo!** -decía sumido en la adrenalina-.

 **Golpes Normales Consecutivos!** -dice Saitama para rafagear a Boros con solo una mano-.

 _ **Kugh~uguh~dub~...!**_ -murmura para luego regenerarse-, **te derrotare!** -dice liberando toda su energía entrando en el modo Collapsing Star-, **toda mi energía sera liberada!, mandándote a ti a este planeta directo al infierno!** -grita eufórico mientras expulsa su energía derritiendo la estructura de su nave-, **ROARING CANNON!** -grita para luego expulsar su energía de golpe desde el pecho contra Saitama-.

 **entonces yo también usare mi ataque final..** -decía Saitama apretando su puño derecho-, **Serie Mortal Severa, GOLPE SERIO!** -dice Saitama para luego golpear el ataque de Boros dividiendo el trayecto a la vez que una poderosa ráfaga de aire enviste a Boros y despejando los cielos para después dejar ver a Lord Boros sin su mitad inferior y totalmente carbonizado-.

 **yo perdí? no...puedo sentir nada** -decía un agotado Boros-.

 **sigues consciente!...de verdad eres fuerte..enserio** -dice Saitama con una humilde voz que aparenta felicitar al conquistador del universo-.

 **la profecía era cierta..? fue una batalla difícil de pelear?** -dijo Boros esperando una respuesta de su vencedor-.

 **si, seguro que lo fue** -dijo Saitama sin mas-.

 **tu...mientes...te contuviste verdad?...nunca tuve oportunidad, ni siquiera fue una pelea** -decía Boros resignado afrontando la realidad-, **las profecías mintieron jeje...tu acabaste conmigo..** -decía Boros aceptando la conclusión-, **...fuiste..demasiado fuerte...Sai..tama** -dijo Boros con sus ultimas palabras para luego dejar ver que el núcleo se rompe-.

* * *

 _ **[fuera de la serie]**_

 ***sniff* nunca me canso de ver esta pelea** -decía mientras unas cómicas lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas-, **siempre permanecerás como el mas fuerte de la serie aparte de Saitama, Boros-san**.

-terminado el melancólico momento me levante para luego prepararme para salir, por fortuna mi madre estaba descansando mientras que mi padre debió de salir para algún lado a trotar, miro el reloj de la sala para ver que eran las 2:15 pm y al salir el sol mostraba mucha ausencia debido a las nubes, no era tormentoso era una nube grande que daba sombra no mas, pero por si las moscas llevo un paraguas negro, al salir e ir al centro de la ciudad para ver a donde puedo llevar a Raynare, inspeccione desde la calle los locales que fueran llamativos, restaurantes, joyerías, ropa, incluso el parque y el cine, con solo 9000 yenes tenia que tener cuidado de donde piso hasta que en una tienda de accesorios encuentro un hermoso collar con un colmillo de diamante morado decorativo con perlas, morado...como el color de su aura y blanco como su cabello. Si, en definitiva le daré este, al inspeccionar el precio me di cuenta que valía 4500 yenes ufffff golpe duro pero no importa, solo me rebajare a llevarla a un restaurante mediano pero presentable, el parque... chequeare los precios para unas 3 entradas a las atracciones y debo escoger muy bien ya que suelen pedir cerca de 1000 yenes por las mejores atracciones, y finalmente, me pase por el cine el cual ya tenían el estreno de varias películas pero debatí si pedir una de algún anime pero al final creo que pediré Medals of Honor Infinity War, es la cuarta entrega, si mal recuerdo es la historia de un soldado veterano de guerra que queda encarcelado y trata de vivir una vida pacifica tras su salida, para después ser aceptado en una nueva unidad de élite para salvar a la humanidad de una supuesta amenaza y~~ blah blah...mejor pongo una de terror... y mis plegarias fueron contestada aquí esta Saw 7, tal vez de terror no tiene nada pero el suspenso es lo que capta la atención de esta obra de arte a fin de cuentas pedí las entradas y valla sorpresa, eran las 2 ultimas de hoy solo para que anunciaran fin de taquilla, en verdad tengo suerte y solo costaron 450 yenes las dos dejándome 4050, salí del cine con las entradas y el regalo de Raynare para luego ponerme a repasar el orden de la cita-.

 **veamos, esta el cine que empieza la película a las 1:30 pm, podría pedir una excusa para no comer como el ir a casa de Matsuda para una maratón de la nueva serie y esto tiene validez...de acuerdo, lo primero es el restaurante** -decía monologando mientras anotaba la hora para el restaurante-, **ummm después...oh! si el cine seguro estaremos un buen tiempo en el restaurante así que puedo llevarla ahí a las 11:30, pasamos el tiempo de camino al cine para después ver la película en la hora indicada** -anotaba dicho suceso en un guion mas abajo- **, bueno, supongo que podríamos ir por ropa...me quedaran seguramente unos 2450 yenes después del restaurante pero lo que compre de ropa dependerá de ella quiera para mi y yo para ella, me asegurare de no gastar tanto pero...si algo sale mal en lo de la ropa como gastar mas de la mitad lo mas que podre hacer sera llevarla a la rueda de la fortuna donde ahí le espera su regalo** -dije para luego anotar en orden el como concluiría con la tienda de ropa a las 4:30 pm, y luego el parque solo falta el ver como esta el parque pero a este lugar llegaríamos sin falta entre 5:45 o 6:00 pm-, **bueno pues vamos a ello, parque de atracciones** -decía para luego fijar rumbo al parque-.

-al llegar pude ver varias atracciones, lo básico que debe tener un parque de diversiones, montaña rusa aunque de rusa nada, pero es divertido el nombre jeje, pero hablando de atracciones pude ver, casa embrujada/aprobado, casa de los espejos/reprobado, rueda de la fortuna/esencialmente aprobada, el vomitador/tristemente no, tras ver las atracciones supuse que un paseo por la fuente de sodas sonara bien, con un helado para ambos suena genial y solo costara 750 yenes por todo-.

 **bien...recapitulemos el orden** -decía mientras observaba la lista/horario-.

 _ **[orden: cita]**_

 _ **-restaurante: 11:30am-1:15pm.**_

 _ **-cine(Saw 7): 1:30-3:15pm.**_

 _ **-tienda de ropa: 3:30-4:30/5:00pm.**_

 _ **-parque(casa embrujada, fuente de sodas, rueda de la fortuna/regalo): 5:30-6:30pm.**_

 **si, con esto sera suficiente, juju~ no puedo esperar!** -decía emocionado mientras regresaba a casa solo para ver que el reloj marcaba las 6:30 pm-, **valla si que estuve mucho tiempo fuera pero bueno así esta mucho mejor** -decía mientras dejaba el paraguas en su rincón para luego pasar a la noche y finalmente dormir como siempre pero ahora con impaciencia ya que me esperaba la prueba definitiva-.

 _ **[domingo: 11:30 am plaza central de la ciudad]**_

-estoy en el centro de la ciudad a la hora acordada, y no veo rastros de Raynare, me encuentro en una delicada situación ya que les dije a mis padres que iría a comer a casa de Matsuda porque hay una maratón de una película, claramente mentí porque no quiero tener que afrontar las criticas de mis padres tan pronto, estaba arreglado con una camisa blanca manga corta dejando solo ver mis antebrazos con botones negros, pantalón de mezclilla negra con zapatos skate y una bufanda de nylo transparente de colo negro y un sombrero de tupe negro con una banda roja, en lo que quisiera ser el parecer de la mujeres era un galán como ningún otro aunque presumir no era la idea-.

 **por favor visítenos** -decía una voz para luego voltear y ver a una mujer de cabello verde vestida de maid con una coleta de caballo y ojos igual de verdes, la cual me da un afiche que tomo des-interesadamente-.

 _ **humm~~?, cumpliremos todos tus deseos?,**_ **de seguro es algún servicio nocturno...bueno se los daré a Matsuda y Motohama una vez que sea oficial el que salga con Raynare jijijiji** -decía para mis adentros para después escuchar cierto patrón de pasos llegar hasta mi-

 _ ***tap tap tap***_

 _ **jhaaaa~**_ **lo siento te hice esperar?** -dijo la voz que tanto espere desde la mañana del viernes, aquella voz que se convirtió en mi día a día-.

 _ **ohhh~!**_ **Raynare llegas a tiempo...y no, acabo de llegar** -le conteste con una sonrisa para luego ella me sonriera, oh dios cada vez que hace esa mirada me deja en llamas-, **bueno Rayna, vamos** -dije para luego ver que ella tornaba un sonrojo en su rostro-.

 **s~si! claro** -dijo tomando mi brazo para luego dejarme guiarla a nuestra primera parada-.

 **de seguro no comiste para venir verdad** -dije para luego ver que ella asiente frotándose un poco la panza sacándome una sonrisa-, **ajaja de acuerdo, te llevare a un lugar especial**.

-llegamos al restaurante que estaba cerca del centro, y muy oportuno, el nombre del local era Lord's of Mactini y según puedo ver el lugar esta ambientado en la comida italiana, esto sera muy exquisito para mi y un muy lindo recuerdo, nos sentamos en una de las mesas para dos personas y pedimos lo que mejor supondríamos para el ambiente un par de pastas de 3 quesos aunque jamas he comido esta clase de comida, no es muy difícil pues he visto gente comer sopas con cucharas, al cabo de comer la cuenta que nos dieron fue de 1450, cosa que yo pague en efectivo dejándome en 2600 yenes-.

 **bien, gracias por la comida** -dije agradeciendo por el atendimiento del lugar para ver mi reloj, las 1:00pm-, **tenemos buen tiempo, te parece si vamos caminando al centro comercial?.**

 **claro, ademas estuvo deliciosa esa comida** -me dijo con una sonrisa agradeciendo el que yo pagara-.

 **todo con tal mantenerte feliz** -le dije sonriente dándole un sonrojo para luego dirigirnos al cine-.

-al llegar la sala, pasaron los molestos comerciales haciendo de las suyas, torturando nuestros ojos y corazones de impaciencia hasta que empezó película, fue mejor de lo que pensé pero...Raynare debido al suspenso de la película se apega a mi brazo haciéndome sentir el tentador y prohibido placer que vuelve loco a cualquier hombre, eran voluminosos y responden como dos bolas de espuma pero eran tan sólidos como malvavisco, pero no me podía concentrar en eso y debía estar pendiente de la película pero esos rebotes hacían que perdiera la pelea entre cordura y locura-.

 **no te alejes!** -me dijo entre temblores a lo que le acaricio el pelo suelto y aferro su mano derecha a mi mano izquierda-.

 **no me iré a ninguna parte te lo juro** -dije para luego retomar mi posición y seguir viendo la película resistiendo la tentadora idea de aprovecharme del caso en que ella estaba aferrándose a mi brazo dejándome sentir sus pechos-.

-tras una hora de intensa lucha entre mi bestia viril y mi conciencia constructiva logramos salir del cine, no se como pero logre contenerme, pero ahora siento una presión enorme en el pecho es un calor grande como si este no fuera yo, la presión casi termino por estallar ahí adentro pero aun poseo secuelas, Raynare me observa sudando frió para luego acercar un pañuelo que ella traía consigo-.

 **estas sudando mucho, tienes calor? déjame secarte** -dijo para luego agachar mi cabeza dejándome estar a una distancia peligrosa sobre ese par de armas mortales-, **quédate quieto si?**.

 _ **ahhh~eh..si, de acuerdo**_ -decía entre tartamudeos tragando bastante saliva, creía que tendría paro cardíaco-.

 _ **ujujuhuhu~**_ **ya esta, ahora que sigue?** -me pregunta con una sonrisa tan encantadora que no me niego a responder-.

 **bueno~...si quieres, podríamos ir a comprar ropa para ambos** -le dije una pequeña sugerencia para luego ver que ella me sonríe con un sonrojo encantado-.

 **ohh~ suena genial, y que esperamos entremos...allí** -exclamo encantada para luego señalarme una tienda de ropa-.

-entramos a la tienda y lo que paso fue que...escogíamos mas ropa para mi que para ella, aunque ella también probaba algunas blusas, casi nada le llamaba la atención, sin embargo por mi parte encontramos mas ropa de la cual toda parecía hacerme lucir de diferentes formas, una camisa simulante de smokin, una playera de rocío japones de color azul y flores rojas y una jugarreta la cual fue una camisa amarilla con corazones y un pitbull encadenado a estos con un grabado en el corazón diciendo "until the end", esa ultima me pareció algo vergonzoso, aunque jamas vestiría algo así, ahora el que escogía era yo para ella y debo decir que fui un poco lejos, traje de enfermera, uno de santa y una ropa de hipster de blusa negra con short muy corto dejando ver sus esculpidas piernas, unos lentes de lectura rojos y claro que ella se sonrojo por todo lo de antes mencionado, siendo que al final no compramos nada-.

 **eso fue ir muy lejos** -dijo apenada con una mueca de puchero-.

 **entre mas enojada y sonrojada mas hermosa te vez pero encima de eso fue mi venganza por la camisa del pitbull** -le conteste conteniendo las carcajadas de mi boca-.

 **bueno...que sigue o ya es todo?** -pregunto temiendo que la cita ya ha terminado pues pude notar una lastimera cara brotar de ella-.

 **bueno...el parque aun esta abierto puede ser q~...** -sugerí para luego ver que ella me jala en dirección al parque- **, t~tomare eso como un si,... supongo jeje~..** -decía mientras que en mi rostro caía una gota de sudor-.

-llegamos al parque en donde puse a prueba el orden, compre los tickets siendo que tenia un extra de dinero y compre el ticket de la montaña rusa, sugerí ir primero a la casa embrujada para formarnos en la fila, dimos la vuelta por el tour y fue muy gracioso para ambos, a ella por la atracción y yo por..bueno reaccionar antes cierto estimulo, salimos para luego ir a la montaña rusa donde íbamos de arriba a abajo, giros de barril, y donas, por fortuna hicimos digestión a tiempo o de lo contrario nos habríamos llevado un "accidente" ya sea ella sobre mi o yo sobre ella, luego reposamos del mareo para ir a la fuente de sodas y pedir unos helados yo pedí una paleta congelada sabor chocolate, como si el marrón no fuera suficiente en mi piel... la paleta venia con 2 tabletas así que hice el mejor truco de todos, dividirla a la vez que Raynare pidió una de frambuesa, rojo como la sangre y agridulce al gusto para después hacer lo mismo, un "intercambio de genes" fue lo que se me hizo en la cabeza al darme la idea de un beso indirecto, el haber tenido la oportunidad de haber saboreado restos de saliva en paleta, estuvimos intercambiando sabor de la paletas mandando besos indirectos a través de estas, solo para poner el punto final en la rueda de la fortuna, hicimos la fila para subirnos a nuestra cabina y tener una esplendida vista de la ciudad y del parque...ya venia el momento que tanto espere, el momento de darle mi regalo por nuestra primera cita, con lentitud acerco la mano izquierda a uno de mis bolsillos sin perder de vista ese hermoso cabello blanco sobre piel oscura-.

 **Rayna...** -hable llamando su atención y ella voltea a verme reflejando la luz del atardecer-, **voltéate** -dije en un tono suave para que me diera la vista de su espalda, saco el collar que antes vi en esa tienda para ponerlo alrededor de su cuello-, **este es mi regalo para conmemorar nuestra primera cita espero te guste** -dije para luego terminar de ponerle el collar contemplando el como ella lo observa por unos segundos quedando maravillada-.

 **ohh~~! Raven,... esto me encanta!** -dijo para luego abrazarme haciéndome sentir una gran alegría en el corazón, si! tuve éxito, realmente tuve éxito!-, **atesorare este momento y collar por siempre en verdad muchas gracias!** -dijo las palabras mágicas que hicieron que mi corazón colapse de la alegría mientras aun estábamos en lo mas alto de la rueda para después abrazarme el brazo izquierdo, mi corazón se sentía muy pesado, latía a 1000 palpitaciones/s era irreal, me sentía a morir-.

-tras haber concluido el momento mas grande de mi vida y de haber salido de la rueda de la fortuna con ella abrazando mi brazo izquierdo para después salir del parque y dirigirnos a un mini-parque de la ciudad donde yo creo es el punto final de nuestra cita, no podía creer que lo lograra, yo quien creía ser una persona sin esperanzas en el amor había concluido exitosamente una cita, mi primer cita, luego veo que Raynare se aparta y se adelanta a una fuente para después voltearse y mirarme de frente-.

 **hoy me divertí mucho Raven** -dijo con una sonrisa-, **aunque no pude darte nada para conmemorar nuestra primera vez** -decía en forma lamentable, como si sintiera vergüenza aunque se que esta fingiendo pero esto no es problema para mi-.

 **una cita es para hacer sentir bien a ambos involucrados, y mi mejor regalo fue tu sonrisa y ese collar era lo menos que podía darte** -dije sin darle importancia el que no me haya dado algún regalo siendo que me lo dio infinidad de veces-.

 **eso puedo verlo pero...** -dijo para luego dar unos pasos hacia mi muy lentamente-, **pero siento que aun no puedo confiar plenamente en ti** -dice para luego hacer una cara triste bajando mi alegría y poniéndome serio-.

 **haré lo que me pidas!** -dije sin basilar-, **si es algo que esta a mi alcance lo haré, lo único que te pediré a cambio es tu sonrisa! nada ni nadie me lo impedirá** -le exclame para luego ver que ella me volviera a sonreír-.

 **se que lo harás...** -dijo con una sonrisa para luego posar uno de sus dedos en el rostro-, **...de hecho hay algo que puedes** -dijo elevando mi animo y esperanzas-.

 **dime que es y lo haré!** -le conteste estando seguro de mi decisión, no importa cual sea incluso si es lo mas bochornoso lo haría sin chistar y la veo acercarse a mi oído para oír su petición-.

 _ **morirías por mi?**_ -dijo una sola frase que no entendí bien-.

 _ **ah~~ eh?!**_ **perdón Raynare no entendí lo que dijiste me lo podrías repetir? jeje** -dije creyendo que ella solo bromeaba pero volvió a acercarse a mi oreja-.

 **he dicho si morirías por mi!** -dijo en voz alta y muy clara dejándome dudoso, moriría por ella claro que si pero también quiero vivir si es por ella-.

-lo que ocurrió fue algo completamente sacado de lógica, las ropas de Raynare se rasgaron, aunque por una milésima de segundo lo pude ver, la intimidad de una mujer!, fue en esa escasa cantidad de tiempo que me he embobado viéndola solo para ver...negro. Negros como la noche misma y tan liviano como el polvo frente a mi, Raynare desato lo que parecían ser alas ángel para después ver que su cuerpo, mas especifico en sus zonas intimas fueran recubiertas con un cuero negro y hombreras de metal al igual que unas botas de zancos largos que llegaban por encima de la rodilla para luego ver un destello en ambas mano dejándome ver un par de cuchillas, luego de ver eso apenas si pude reaccionar saltando para atrás mientras que una fina linea de luz se firmaba en mis ojos, Raynare me ataco con esas cuchillas buscando matarme solo para sentir un fino ardor en mi rostro, mas exacto en mi cachete izquierdo-.

 **fufufu impresionante, eres el primero en evadir una zancada sombra de mi parte** -decía Raynare lamiendo las finas gotas de sangre brotando de su cuchillo de luz mostrando una cara lujuriosa-, **pero tengo que matarte, nada personal "darling"**.

-tras decir eso, uno dolor inexplicable brota de mi corazón, había sido manipulado, engañado, utilizado o traicionado? un dolor tan insoportable recorría mi corazón como si tuviera agujas de hospital sustituyendo gota por gota en lo que yo creía mi frió e insufrible corazón, estaba experimentando soledad tal ves?, no lo se ni me interesa saberlo, es horrible, es terrible!, me hace sentir vulnerable, todo esto paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y Raynare vuelve a intentar atacarme a lo que instintivamente en un intento desesperado por volver a hablar con ella detengo sus brazos recibiendo un tajo con quemaduras leves en ambas manos-.

 _ **Kuhhrrg~~ uh!**_ **porque Raynare! porque lo haces** _ **Guhg~**_ **creí que eramos algo** -dije tratando de contener las lagrimas de dolor mientras mi debilidad emocional se hace presente-, **pude haberlo hecho!, hacerte feliz, era lo único que quería!** -exclame casi estallando en lagrimas mientras ella solo reía sadicamente mientras me veía-.

 _ **kujuju~~.. ajajaja~**_ **, enserio creías que alguien se fijaría en una escoria solitaria como tu?** -dijo estallando de risa sádica burlándose de mi-, **las personas como tu solo tienen un destino, morir en el matadero, nunca te ame! eres solo un vil pedazo de bestia reencarnada en un cuerpo humano y buscas el amor sabiendo que este te puede traicionar~?** _ **jujuju~kajajaja**_ -decía enfrentándome en una batalla de fuerza acercando los cuchillos hasta mi abdomen haciéndome sentir el calor que estos proyectan- **aunque debo admitir que hiciste una buena cita, lastima que sera la ultima** -dijo para luego poner mucha fuerza haciendo que pierda estabilidad, no sin antes saltar evadiendo su doble apuñalada-.

 **{recuerda bien esto hijo..}** -una voz nostálgica resuena en mi mente, la voz de mi padre-, **{las personas no son leales por naturaleza, solo son leales hasta que algo capta su interés y lo manipulan a su antojo}** -decía mi padre con una voz gutural pero estricta-, **{existen muchas formas de ganarse la lealtad de la gente y es a través de las acciones pero cuidado con lo que haces, nunca debes dejar que las acciones de los demás te perjudiquen, eres fuerte pero una traición es el golpe mas bajo que tendrás en tu vida}** -dijo mi padre para luego darse la vuelta-, **{la traición se cobra hijo, te causara mucho dolor, nunca dejes que la gente te traicione... y si lo llegan a hacer llegara el momento en que te hagas esta pregunta}** -dijo al momento que hace una pausa-, **{te vas a quedar ahí sentado tragándote tu sangre o te levantaras, la escupirás y derramaras la de ellos?}** -pregunto mi padre desapareciendo todo rastro de el llenándome de determinación-.

 _ **(haces que parezca fácil padre, pero...)**_ -pensaba a la vez que volvía a la realidad solo para darme cuenta que Raynare me estaba lanzando varios cortes que por inconsciencia logre bloquear solo para detener un corte lateral de su mano derecha-, **no me quedare sentado tragando sangre solo para darte ese gusto...** -decía mientras mi dolor se convertía en furia y la furia en energía-, _ **si voy a morir te arrastrare...conmigo!**_ -grite para luego hacer un giro sujetando el brazo de Raynare para luego encestar un rodillazo en esta para luego atacar consecutivamente con golpes de codo-.

 **maldito!** -grito Raynare para luego darme una patada realmente fuerte en el rostro haciendo que la suelte-, _**uhhrg~!**_ **estas muerto bastardo, como te atreves a tocarme!** -dijo Raynare con euforia para volver abalanzarse sobre mi pero mi furia ya sobre paso los limites-.

-en eso ella volvió a desenfundar sus cuchillos de luz y empieza a atacarme cosa que yo correspondo bloqueando o interceptando sus cortes con el muay Boran, el arte de llaves secreta de mi padre, intercepto un lateral izquierdo desviándolo hacia arriba para luego girar sobre mi propio eje y lograr encestarle una patada que la manda de barrido no sin antes ella darme un corte en la parte derecha de mi abdomen, sin importarme el dolor corro hacia ella pero aletea sus alas bloqueando mi carrera para luego tirar dos tajos hacia mi pecho cosa que yo solo convierto en roses pero aun así no soy capaz de hacerle frente para después tirarle un golpe directo en el rostro el cual ella esquiva agachándose para luego tirarme una patada de derribo y luego, no se cuando pero dio unas dos tajas y luego de caer en el suelo me pateo bruscamente, para hacerme rodar no se cuanta distancia, ni yo pateo tan fuerte, era abismal; como luchar o vencer a alguien que es capaz de humillar cuando quiera?, me levanto con dificultar sin importarme el dolor para encarar la y fijarme en su rostro apenas si logre rasguñar, este sera el fruto de mi entrenamiento? un ser sobrenatural siendo rasguñado por un mortal? si es así entonces voy a concentrar mi furia, adquiriendo la pose de pelea media del muay thai para luego ella tomar una postura que desconozco-.

 **conque ese es tu deseo darling~** -decía Raynare con una sonrisa para luego lanzarse en mi contra-.

 **tu ya no tienes derecho de llamarme así!** -decía mientras que al escuchar mi voz parecía haber un hibridismo con algún animal con mente propia, realmente parecía que el monstruo en mi estaba despierto-, **no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!** -grite para luego lanzarme contra Raynare-.

-en eso llegamos ahora, una contienda mano a mano donde Raynare mostraba mayor fuerza y elegancia pero no atacaba a una zona vital, mientras que mis golpes eran rápidos y tenían mas técnica, Raynare solo tenia la fuerza bruta de su lado a la vez que su velocidad era muy semejante a la mía, codazo izquierdo, uppercut derecho, rodillazo izquierdo seguido de una patada a su cara mientras que ella solo se dedicaba a bloquear todos mis golpes con brutalidad y elegancia y cuando mando un derechazo directo a mi rostro, lo logre interceptar haciendo que una ligera onda de viendo se genere tras el impacto de nuestros golpes mientras que Raynare solo suelta una mueca de disgusto, ahora estamos empatados en fuerza, luego siguió ella donde sus golpes yo los resistía lo mejor que podía siendo que me dio izquierdazo, yo sin perder la vista pude ver que giro sobre su propio eje así que aproveche el estar inclinado para evadir la patada cosa que funciono por los pelos, al parecer no previo que evadiera su patada de esa forma, con las pocas milésimas de segundo aproveche para darle un uppercut izquierdo a su vientre para sacarle el aire aparentemente para después darle un codazo derecho, ni tiempo de girar le deje ya que con mi brazo derecho sujete el izquierdo de ella para detenerla y halar hacia mi para encestar un rodillazo izquierdo impactando otra vez en su vientre para volver a someterla a una lluvia de codazos consecutiva donde por instantes logre hacerla sangrar de la boca pero...-.

 _ **[Punzar]**_

 _ **Kughh~~Puahhg!**_ -escupí sangre para luego ver de donde provenía el dolor y pude ver que tenia un cuchillo clavado en el pecho-, _**gugh~...maldición**_ -decía con dificultad para luego caer arrodillado y ver que Raynare se levanta con una cara disgustada-.

 **eso fue lo ultimo humano..*puehp~*** -dijo Raynare para luego sacar un arco de mano para luego apuntar y dispararme dando como resultado 3 flechas...en todo el corazón-, _**uhhhjuu~ uhhjaa~...**_ **fue mas difícil de lo que creí** -decía para luego instalarse en la fuente con sus rodilla derecha intercalada sobre su pierna izquierda-, **si quieres culpar a alguien de que te mate culpa a dios por haberte puesto un sacred gear en tu cuerpo...y no te preocupes Darling~ cuidare este collar como recuerdo, el primer humano que me hizo usar todo mi repertorio pero nunca mi máximo potencial jujuju** -dijo para luego salir volando dejando caer sus plumas dejándome solo sujetando con mis pocas e inútiles fuerzas las incontables heridas-.

 ** _[Soundtrack: Watashi no tame ni, Ikasanai]_**

-acaso este es mi final? el cruel y común destino que le depara a todo mortal, sigo yo? no, no quiero pensar que me iré de este mundo sin haber logrado algo, aunque sea una cosa, no quiero morir como una bestia solitaria, no quiero morir sin antes haber podido tener la mas grande experiencia de tener una relación prospera y duradera, no quiero morir... no sin antes haber estado en los brazos de alguien a quien puede decirle amor/cariño/mi ángel guardián no quiero morir, no sin antes haberla conocido a profundidad... trato de mover mi mano para verla y esta envuelta en rojo-.

 _ **kuhhggg~.**_ **..es tan bello y rojo...como su pelo** -decía mientras a mi mente llegaba la imagen de una hermosa mujer pelirroja-, **(...tan rojo como la sangre, mas rojo que el cabello de cualquier otra mujer...es el mismo rojo que cubre todo mi cuerpo...)** -pensaba en esa mujer, pensaba en haberla reclamado como mía, pensaba que la causante de mi muerte hubiera sido mejor...- _**...kuhhgg~**_ **Rena G~Gr~emory...** -dije con mis últimos alientos-.

-ya casi era la hora de partir y todo se volvía negro, con las pocas capacidades de aferrarme a la vida pude ver una luz roja frente a mi y de ahí una figura femenina muy voluminosa, pude ver su pelo...rojo como la sangre, rojo como el color de la pasión pero no podía ver sus rostro con claridad-.

 **fuiste tu quien me convoco?** -un voz irreconocible broto de esos labios, ni siquiera pude emular una palabras-, **quieres una segunda oportunidad para vivir? pues vive por mi** -dijo para luego dejar ver unas alas esbozando una sonrisa-, **a partir de hoy estas a mi cuidado joven...** -no pude oír nada mas y todo se volvió negro-.

 _ **[en la mañana siguiente]**_

 _ **despierta~ el sol brilla y los pájaros cantan, es hora de tu tratamiento matutino así que di ah~..**_ -fue la contestación de esa molesta alarma sacándome de mi sueño-.

-sentía mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, me arde, arden mucho los ojos y el cuerpo y siento que la gravedad me atrae al centro de la tierra resultando difícil el moverme, apenas si podía respirar pero esto era una exageración, como diablos me volví tan pesado o débil?, como si fuera un bebe aprendiendo a caminar y tambalearme seguido me resultaba difícil el tan siquiera abrir los ojos y cuando por fin reúno fuerzas para hacerlo mis ojos se abren de par en par-.

 **eh? EH? estoy vivo! p~pero como?** -decía alegre al ver que todo lo ocurrido fue un mal sueño-, **...lo único que recuerdo de ese sueño es...!, no fue un sueño** -decía al recordar que todo lo que paso en ese sueño fue real y salí rápido de la cama para verme al espejo en mi cuarto-, **que?! no tengo las heridas de aquella pelea con Raynare! pero como es posible? esas eran intratables** -decía estupefacto ante el espejo para luego volver a la realidad-, **sea como sea no fue real, por mas doloroso que sea no lo fue, estoy vivo y es lo que importa** -decía para luego dejar de pensar en eso y arreglarme para ir a la academia Kuoh al ver que en el reloj marcaba las 6:30 Am-.

-tras arreglarme el uniforme y todo asunto de higiene no me di tiempo para tratar de comer pero mi madre me detiene-.

 **Raven te iras sin comer? toma aquí esta un Bento** -dijo mi madre para pasarme la comida que era literalmente un almuerzo grande-, **apúrate que llegaras tarde!**.

 **gracias mama nos vemos al medio día!** -decía para luego salir a toda prisa a la academia siendo que en el camino me encontré con Matsuda y Motohama para luego meditar unos segundos sobre lo ocurrido en el sueño para después acercarme-, **hola chicos como va todo!** -salude lo mas calmadamente posible-.

 **oh! Raven, estamos bien, y a ti como te va?** -me dijo Matsuda con su expresión neutral con los brazos sobre su espalda totalmente relajado, mi experimento resulto, tal como creía-.

 **todo normal chicos, todo tranquilo** -dije normal ya que había llegado a la conclusión en un pestañeo y sin levantar sospechas ya que conocía a este par de idiotas pero son muy fáciles de leer para mi-, **adelantémonos, que no he comido casi nada desde que desperté** -dije para luego adelantarme con ellos siguiéndome por la espalda-.

-tras llegar a la academia todo transcurre normal hasta la hora de descanso donde me pongo a comer como sino hubiera mañana mientras Matsuda y Motohama se me quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos y salir para luego ubicarnos con una vista comprometedora hacia el club de tenis, la verdad es que esta academia tenia de todo los tipos de clubes posibles, tras terminar el descanso nos adentramos por la entrada principal y ahí pude verla, Rena Gremory posada en el barandal del segundo piso con una sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta yéndose a otro rincón quien sabe donde dejándome estupefacto, sera acaso una coincidencia? creo que no pero lo mejor es estar preparado, volvimos a las clases y todo corrió normal hasta la salida donde Matsuda y Motohama empezaron a hablar-.

 **..y bueno, ya tenemos planeado todo para la maratón de esta noche? hoy darán la nueva temporada de "Rosario + vampire" quien se anota?** -dijo Motohama emocionado por el dichoso estreno-, **oí que los personajes nuevo que saldrán se tratan de familiares de Moka-chan sera un desmadre verla** -dijo para luego colocar una cara de éxtasis, valla enamorado del 2D me toco-.

 **si, va a ser una locura y una gran reunión, que opinas Raven, vas a venir?** -Dijo Matsuda para luego dirigir su atención hacia mi-.

 **si, claro que estaré ahí** -dije para luego acercarnos a la salida de la academia y dividir nuestros caminos-, **nos veremos en la noche** -dije para luego ir a mi casa, siendo que tome una desviación-, _**...(primero debería averiguar si lo que ocurrió dejo marca)**_ -me había puesto a pensar en los hechos de aquel sueño, era demasiado real como para no ser considerado de tal forma-.

-al tomar la desviación pare en un local, para comprar una botella de agua y empezar a engullirla, por algún motivo siento que mi cuerpo entra en calor mas rápido al estar en un momento de estrés, tras calmarme empiezo a reconsiderar los hechos-.

 _ **oh~~! aun debo tener su email y numero de teléfono..**_ -dije para mis adentros para luego chequear mi móvil y observar el numero que tenia marcado como Raynare y empezar a llamar-, _**vamos Ray~... contesta..**_ -decía en voz baja para luego escuchar la contestadora decir que el numero marcado había sido anulado-, **demonios~..ahora que es lo que sigue?** -dije para luego tomar rumbo a mi casa, al llegar simplemente abrí la puerta para después entrar a la cocina y ver que mama y papa estaban por empezar comer-.

 **ohh~ raven, llegaste y como te fue?** -dijo mi madre para esbozar una sonrisa mirándome fijamente-.

 **Raven!... oí que te saltaste el desayuno así que te guardamos una ración extra de lagarto frito, disfrútala!** -dijo mi padre en tono paternal para sacarme mis dudas y por fin ponerme a comer un poco mas calmado-.

 **oh~hai! itta dãki mazu** -decía para luego comer la fina comida hecha por la mano de mi madre-.

-pasamos el almuerzo y quede lleno, ya había recuperado la mayor parte del humor que había perdido antes de...Raynare, aun tengo secuelas de esas palabras que me dijo, realmente tendré mala suerte?, es el destino que alguien como yo se quede solo? que las personas que me teman solo estén a mi lado por miedo y las que muestren afecto traten de manipularme así como lo hizo ella?, no quiero llegar a esa conclusión, la maratón empezara a las 6:30 y por lo que había hablado con Matsuda sera ininterrumpida hasta las 8:00 pm, la tarde transcurre normal, hice mi salida rutinaria con mi padre para llegar a casa a las 5:30 para después entrar a la ducha y quitarme el sudor para que después mi padre entre, baje a la cocina donde estaba mi madre instalada atendiendo un diagrama para una escultura reciente para luego ver que ella voltea a verme con una sonrisa-.

 **oh~! Raven ..mi vida podrías darme una mano con las medidas de este diagrama de una escultura azteca por favor es para una fiesta ambientada a esa cultura tal vez haya picante jiji** -dijo mi madre con una risa maternal y yo sin poder negarme me acerque para ayudarle con las medidas, me paso los instrumentos de geometría, un angulometro, un compás y una regla mientras me decía que ajustara el angulometro cada 45*, con la regla debía marcar los lineamientos, sin mencionar el compás para dar con las curvas-.

-tras ver lo que habíamos trabajado me puse a ver el reloj y eran las 6:15-, **oh mira la hora, perdón mama tengo que ir a casa de Motohama para ver una maratón regreso a las 8:00 no me esperen para comer** -decía mientras salia de la casa, no sin antes recibir un "cuídate" por parte de mi madre-.

 _ **[casa de Motohama: 6:25 pm]**_

-logre llegar a mi destino, y estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la casa, al estar ya en la puerta toco el timbre y lo primero que veo al abrirse la puerta es Motohama con sus ropas casuales para luego adentrarme en la casa y pasar al cuarto donde teníamos hasta la cena ya preparada, consistía en unos rollos de harina y al juzgar por el olor tienen queso dentro-, **que bien que llegas, la maratón esta por empezar** -decía emocionado hasta el punto en que si dios lo quisiera lo enviaría al infierno por pecar, valla calenton tengo de amigo-, **cuando inicie apagare las luces, estén preparados jiji** -dijo para luego prepararse en el interruptor y apagar la luz del cuarto-.

-al momento en que se inicia el opening algo sale mal, y porque lo digo? porque aun puedo ver como si las luces estuvieran encendidas-, **emmm~ ya apagaste la luz porque aun lo veo todo bien** -dije para rascarme los ojos sin tener resultados-.

 **de que hablas Raven?, las apagó, esta claro que esta oscuro** -dijo Matsuda respaldando el que las luces estaban apagadas siendo que yo no puedo diferenciar entre apagado y encendido-, **seguro te encuentras bien?** -me pregunto Matsuda para luego yo asentir, era claro que estoy bien pero no sabría decir si de verdad lo estaba-, **como sea, aun no termina el opening así que siéntete cómodo** -dijo para luego darme unas palmaditas en el hombro-.

-sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, comimos, veíamos la serie, y tomamos unas tazas de café que acompañan los rollitos de queso, el tiempo paso para después terminar la maratón con nosotros satisfechos, Motohama clasificando en sus sistema estadístico de gordo otaku, Matsuda extasiado por los ecchi de la serie y yo...bueno un poco mas animado pero con las dudas del porque podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad aun eran un misterio-.

 **bueno, hora de partir, nos vemos mañana** -dije para luego salir e ir de camino a mi casa hasta que tome una desviación llegando al lugar de los hechos, el parque donde pelee con Raynare, mientras que por el camino cuando corría , grata fue mi sorpresa no solo mis vista mejoro sino también mis oídos, velocidad y fuerza, que rayos me había pasado, pero sin dejar de perder mi objetivo llegue al lugar-, _**...muy bien, nadie por aquí, nadie por allá, y...no hay nada, ni sangre ni rastros de pelea, que carajos paso aquí?**_ -decía al ver estupefacto el parque, mas preciso el lugar donde ocurrió la pelea con Raynare, recordaba haber peleado y rodear el centro del parque con mi sangre pero las manchas están limpias, también los barridos de tierra, tal y como estaba antes de la pelea- _**ahora estoy dudando si de verdad fue real, donde sea que estés Raynare, ahora creo que solo eres un sueño**_ -dije con algo de decepción al meditarlo mas a detalla, sin email, sin teléfono y sin rastros del suceso, desapareció para siempre-.

 **que hace un demonio divagando por aquí sin compañía de su amo?** -dijo una voz grave como de un anciano para luego voltearme y ver a un hombre con gabardina cubriendo todo su cuerpo-, **es de mala educación el no responder así que habla, no me hagas desperdiciar mi tiempo** -dijo molesto para luego darme un escalofríos y actuar por reflejo y dar un paso hacia atrás pero.. en lugar de eso di un salto quedando estupefacto-, **ummm~? oh ya veo así que no tienes un amo...significa que nadie va a extrañarte si te mato** -dijo con una leve sonrisa para luego sacar...negro...alas negras-.

 **esas alas...!** -dije sorprendido al ver sus alas, las mismas alas de Ray para sacar mis conclusiones-, **tu...estas relacionado con Raynare cierto?** -dije con toda exigencia ganándome la atención de aquel hombre-.

 **oh~! el demonio tiene interés en una de mis compañeras? pues bien, si lo soy y que harás al respecto?, mocoso** -decía el ángel para luego materializar una lanza de luz-, **las lanzas de luz son un veneno mortal para demonios como tu, un golpe directo al corazón y estas muerto** -dijo para luego lanzarme la lanza cosa que por acto reflejo logre evadir-.

 **tan idiota no soy como para caer en el mismo truco dos veces** -le recrimine molesto mientras sentía que rabia aumenta-, **sino me quieres decir donde esta Raynare te sacare la información a la fuerza** -dije para luego abalanzarme sobre el en un intento de contraatacar cosa que era inútil, al mínimo roce con sus lanzas podía sentir que me estaba quemando vivo- _**Kuohhrrg~geheg!**_ **rayos en verdad queman esas cosas, realmente no mentías** -decía mientras esquivo una estocada para luego rodar por el suelo y lanzar una patada ascendente dándole de lleno en el estomago haciendo lo retroceder en un barrido-.

 **ya veo, conque Raynare solo estuvo jugando contigo y eso fue un descuido** -decía el ángel caído para después pararse como si nada-, **ahora entiendo el como ella regreso con esos ligeros rasguños, entonces...** -dijo cerrando los ojos para luego desaparecer y luego que yo sintiera que se me va el aire-, **yo tampoco iré con juegos** -justo cuando dijo eso trato de apuñalarme, cosa que respondí con el poco aliento que me queda en eludir el ataque girando sobre mi eje y darle una patada con toda mi fuerza para luego ver el resultado y es que salio volando hasta los arbustos dejándome asombrado-

 _ **tengo que salir de aquí, por mi vida este tipo no se anda con juego, realmente me va a matar!**_ -sin perder un segundo trato de correr para luego ver si me venia persiguiendo y no lo vi-, **perfecto!, le perdí el rastro!** -decía alegre mientras corría pero al voltear al frente unas plumas caían y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, el hombre me atravesó con una lanza-, _**KUAAHHHHRG~!**_ -grite del dolor para luego sentir un jalón brusco en el pecho solo para volver a sentir las quemaduras-.

 **como suponía, dejarte vivo seria un craso error, debo admitir que esa patada si me hizo cosquilla** -dijo el hombre para luego rematarme con un puñetazo clavándome al suelo con la vista algo borrosa y todo volviéndose negro-.

 _ **[mientras tanto con cierta pelirroja en el club de artes secretas]**_

* * *

Rena Pov: 8:15 pm

-estaba sentada con Aisha a mi lado esperando noticias de Lu, mientras jugábamos al ajedrez, tomando un te manzanilla para luego ver que un circulo mágico se manifieste en mi oreja-.

 **es el, esta siendo victima de otro ataque** -dijo Lu reportando la situación para luego cortar la comunicación-.

 **es la hora, vamos rápido Aisha** -dije en un serio tono mientras alisto un circulo mágico con las coordenadas de Lu-.

 **hai! buchou..** -dijo Aisha para luego tomar posición al lado mio y tele-transportarnos al lugar de los hecho-.

 **detente ahí! ángel caído** -dije para luego ver como se detiene el ángel de golpear brutalmente al afro-asiático-, **como te atreves a tocar lo que me pertenece**.

 **pelo rojo...ya veo la heredera del clan Gremory, la Arquera de la Ruina, si se trata de tu siervo entones lo dejare por ahora** -dijo soltando al joven- **te aconsejo no dejarlo solo ya que no seré tan piadoso con el, soy Donaseek y espero nunca mas tener que volver a verte**.

 **y yo espero que jamas vuelvan a atentar contra mi equipo** -le conteste su amenaza dejando que se fuera del lugar para luego acercarme al chico y examinarlo-, **...increíble, aun respira normalmente eso lo habría matado en segundos pero ahora solo me centrare en curarlo en su casa Aisha puedes retirarte** -le dije estando segura de mi posición, no iba a dejar que este chico con potencial muriera para nada, lo tomo y examinando sus recuerdos, coordine el portal a su cuarto para empezar a curarlo-.

* * *

 _ **[al dia siguiente]**_

Raven Pov:

-sentía mucho peso, el mismo peso de ardor que sentí el día después de que Raynare me haya matado o intentó matarme, me arden lo ojos exactamente igual que en aquel momento cuando intentaba moverme, la presión en mi pecho era baja podía sentir mis latidos fuertemente pero...cuando al fin pude recobrar la visión y la fuerza para levantarme otra vez me llega el susto de mi vida, otra vez seguía con vida! pero...algo era diferente y es que al ver mi cuerpo no podía evitar sentirme incomodo ya que no tenia nada de ropa, estaba literalmente desnudo, ni una tela ademas de la sabana cubría mi cuerpo-.

 **solo fue un sueño..de nuevo? no, esto no puede ser...ehm?** -entre en un estado de confusión ya que estaba viendo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, ademas de ver el enorme bulto en mis sabanas mi brazo izquierdo estaba inmóvil y cuando trato de hacer presión para salir-.

 _ ***BOING* * BOING***_

 **"boing" que diablos esta pasando, esto es...piel...** -estaba confuso para luego estar en un estado de completo terror, que cosa se ocultara bajo mis sabanas?-, **bueno, no averiguare lo que es hasta verlo en persona** -decía para luego quitar las sabanas y que mi expresión que estaba confusa ahora si que si, estoy experimentado el terror absoluto-, **WUAGH! *caer y retroceder*...es~ esa es~ Re-Rena Gremory!?** -exclame como loco, pues que otra cosa iba a ser?, Rena gremory, "acostada" en "mi" cama y por encima de todo "desnuda"!-, **c-ca-calmante Raven, estoy seguro que esto tiene explicación lógica, solo respira profundo** -decía tratando de calmarme temblando ante mis deducciones-.

-lo mejor es un sueño, si! así es, es otro sueño y seguro despertare en mi cuarto como si nada, durmiendo como un bebe pero la idea que esto realmente pase, me hace sentir un calor latente inexplicable, lo había hecho con la Idol numero uno de la academia?, y de ser así porque algo tan valioso e importante no era fácil de recordar! acaso estaba borracho, sera que ella tiene el fetiche de drogar y hacerlo con cualquiera?, vamos Raven has Focus, recuerda por lo menos el que le hayas tocado su pecho...ahora que lo pienso aun sigue elegante y...sensualmente dormida...había oído de los Sleeping, sino se despierta no te hará daño verdad?..podría tener un dulce recuerdo, podría por fin sentir lo que es ser un "hombre"?, no! de seguro su padre tiene muchas influencias y si por error la dejo preñada? y cuando realicen el examen de ADN...estaré frito sino es que ya lo estoy!, así que con cuidado me levanto del suelo y me dirijo a la puerta para salir-.

 _ **umm~~uwohhh~~ ...*ñam* ya ~amaneció eh~?**_ -decía una voz somnolienta a mis espaldas dejándome en completo shock, no por favor de todas las cosas esta no!-, _**eh~? ejeje~**_ **que bueno que te recuperaste, realmente eres rápido para sanarte cuando se trata de resistir** -dijo con una voz tierna y maternal mientras que yo aun estando de espaldas puedo sentir esa aura resguardando me las espaldas y me decido por voltear a encarar a Rena ganándome el knock out de sangre nasal-.

 **em~ podrías decirme que paso ayer?, o si esto es un sueño?** -decía entre tartamudeos ocultando mi hombría-, **mejor aun...dime que me hiciste?** -pregunte aun nervioso de lo que podría ser de mi futuro a partir de hoy-.

 **oh~ con que se trata de "eso", jujuju~ tranquilo, aun eres virgen Hyoudou Raven** -dijo en forma traviesa para luego aclarar mis dudas pero ahora hay un problema mas-, **pero esperemos a la escuela y ahí tendrás tus respuestas te parece?** -dijo mientras se levanta en una pose comprometedora aplastando uno de sus pechos dejándome ver la esponjosidad de estos y...pezones rosas no mancillados osea... me esta matando de una provocación!-.

 **d~de acuerdo!** -dije entre tartamudeos mientras trataba de calmar mis hormonas-, **p~o~podrías vestirte por favor? es...algo incomodo estar asi~** -decía casi al borde de perder el auto control-.

 **tienes interés cierto? te gusta lo que vez?** -lanzo un par de preguntas las cuales yo jamas me negaría a responder, dejándome al rojo vivo en la cara-.

 **c..claro! es lo que!.. *ejem* si me gusta, pero enserio por favor podrías..** -trate de evadir el pero escucho unos pasos afuera del cuarto-.

 **Raven, se te hará tarde!** -dijo mi madre, parecía molesta-.

 **e~enseguida bajo!** _ **/rápido, vístete antes de que llegue/**_ -conteste para luego susurrar a Rena que se vistiera-.

 **me bajas aquí enseguida niño malcriado...** -dijo al borde explotar mientras podía escuchar los temibles pasos acercarse-, **...así que te arreglas de una buena..** -dijo abriendo la puerta y estando estética con una expresión incomprensible-, _**Hyaaaaa~~!**_ **cariño no creerás lo que paso~!** -salio corriendo en pánico mientras llamaba a mi padre, ahora estoy frito-.

 **que?! que acaba de pasar cariño? y porque estas tan pálida?** -se escucho a mi padre preguntar alarmado por el estado de mi madre-.

 **es nuestro hijo~..el.. el!** -dijo mi madre aun en estado de shock-, **nos hizo abuelos~!** -expulso mi madre su boca..feliz? pero que rayos ocurre?-.

 **eso~! es increíble! jamas pensé que mi hijo lo lograría** _ ***sniff**sniff***_ **estoy~ t~tan orguyosho de el** _ ***ughuhg*!**_ -dijo mi padre empezando a sollozar-.

 _ **ohhhrg~**_ **!... dios que hice mal esta vez..** -decía lamentándome mientras mi autoestima baja dramáticamente para luego sentir un dolor en mi cabeza-, _**auch~**_ **pero que fue eso?** -dije confundido para sobarme la cabeza-.

 **hujujuju~ tienes divertida familia Raven** -me dijo Rena mientras se acomoda la ropa-, **adelantate yo terminare aquí** -decía Rena mientras yo me dirigía al baño con la ropa de la escuela y un Bóxer negro ya que aun estaba literalmente desnudo-.

-después de bañarme y cambiarme me dispuse a bajar donde mis padres están algo agitados, _"va a ser un duro rato"_ , si...era la idea que tenia al ver a mis padres en ese estado, me tiemblan las piernas y creo que estoy sudando cantaros, temeroso de la horrible charla me acerco a la silla para luego encarar a madre y padre, ambos sentados frente a mi, mi madre con una mirada sublime mientras que mi padre parecía estallar del éxtasis por querer golpearme, pero esas expresiones bajan cuando ven a la Ojou-sama escarlata de la academia Kuoh bajar con su uniforme ya puesto-.

 **de verdad lo sentimos no sabíamos que nuestro hijo era un depredador sexual espero no vaya a ser perjudicial** -decía mi padre disculpándose de manera exagerada y a la vez haciéndome sentir ofendido-, **si hay algo con lo que podamos compensar esta ofensa jonvecita~... -** decía mi padre tratando de deducir el nombre de nuestra deseada no invitada-.

 **Rena, Rena Gremoy y no es ningún problema, de hecho ni siquiera lo hicimos, por ende pueden estar tranquilo** -dijo Rena con una sonrisa calmada, resulta sorprendente que pueda mantener la calma en situaciones así-.

 **Raven si existe la posibilidad de que la tengas a ella no la desaproveches hijo mio!** -dijo mi padre levantando un pulgar, me sentía violado por la autoridad patriarca Hyoudou-.

 _ **padre~~!**_ **cállate...no es correcto forzarme a hacer esto!** -dije ya muy molesto, avergonzado y sonrojado hasta el punto en que iba a matar a mi progenitor-.

 **bueno, se nos hace tarde** -dijo Rena para luego salir con su bolso hasta la salida de la casa-, **vamos Raven que llegaremos tarde** -exigió con toda prisa mientras que con los nervios a tope empece a correr tras ella-.

 **Hai~! nos vemos al rato, madre, padre!** -dije para luego seguir a Rena hasta la academia-.

-al llegar ocurrió lo que me temía que ocurriría si Raynare no me hubiera matado y empezáramos a salir, porque digo esto? es muy simple. Todos absolutamente todos los estudiantes de la academia nos estaban viendo, las mujeres me ven con repulsión y los hombre con euforia y celos, aunque por las mujeres yo diría que se ven aterradas por su Reina, como si al verla junto a alguien que esta por kilómetros de bajo en el rango de la sociedad fuera ser una blasfemia, así estaban todos y mientras llegábamos a la entrada pude escuchar varias cosas-.

 **pero que demonios? que hace el thai-japones al lado de nuestra onee-sama?!** -pregunto eufórico un chico cualquiera- **, es inaceptable como diablos puede tan siquiera pararse al lado de ella? gerhhhg!** -se preguntaba a la vez que se rascaba el pelo por la furia-.

 _ **no~!**_ **Rena-neesama como puede estar al lado de ese pervertido?** -decían un grupo de chicas el cual puedo suponer, eran el club de fans féminas de Rena-.

 **que crees que la haya hecho a la Onee-sama escarlata?** -decía otro estudiante masculino-, _**...a lo mejor la chantajeó, es imperdonable**_.

 **creen que haya abusado de ella...y de ser así..que tan bruto sera en la cama?** -preguntaba una estudiante llena de terror mientras que por su mente cosas inenarrables parecían tener el dominio-, _**kyaahhg~.**_ **.no! definitivamente no vamos a permitir tal profanación no lo permitiremos** -dijo para luego recibir una respuesta eufórica de sus compañeras-.

-tras escuchar toda las quejas y entrar en la academia por la entrada principal Rena y yo, nos dispersamos para luego tomar rumbo a nuestros salones, no sin antes ella voltear y decirme unas palabras-.

 **espera en el salón durante descanso si?, enviare a alguien a buscarte** -pareció darme una orden pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su bello rostro-, **...no faltes, de acuerdo?**.

 **de acuerdo...** -dije para luego dirigirme a mi salón-.

-al llegar y tal como me lo temía las estudiantes me veían con repulsión, parecían aun rechazar el hecho de verme al lado de Rena como si fueran un amigo cercano, tal vez intimo, de los chicos no puedo decir ya que yo también soy así...un poco pero siempre lo disimulo, aun puedo sentir intenciones asesinas provenir de ellos, sera un largo día-.

 **ahí estas maldito traidor!** -...y hablando del rey de Roma, me volteo para luego ver Motohama solo-.

 **danos una muy buena razón para no des-triparte Raven** -dijo Matsuda a mis espaldas y tronándose los nudillos, estando cada uno de los 2 en las 2 entradas del salón-.

 _ **e~es~peren!**_ **chicos no hace falta tanta violencia ...p-pue~do explicarlo!** -decía nervioso ya que no tengo salida de esto-.

 **cállate tramposo!** -dijeron ambos para dar un dramático salto a lo super héroes mientras que yo como todo maestro shaoling, realizo la evasión magistral, poner un pie al lado mio colocándome en el otro corredor de los asientos en el ultimo segundo-, _**eh~?! *Guuahhgk* ouch~**_ -fue lo que gruñeron ambos al ver que era demasiado tarde y se dieron un golpe con toda su fuerza-.

 **si tan solo me dejaran explicarles con calma idiotas** -decía casi fuera de mis casillas-, **ustedes realmente no piensan escuchar mi versión de la historia?, ahora se tendrán que aguantar en el descanso, de acuerdo?** -dije estrictamente para luego recibir un asentimiento de parte ambos mientras se soban las mejillas-.

-continuamos con nuestras clases, todo siguió por así decirlo "normal", yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos unos cuantos minutos mientras el profesor de matemáticas daba su clase, aun me entran dudas de lo que realmente paso estos últimos días, la cita mas grande que jamas había tenido, 2 intentos de matarme y extrañamente quitado el hecho de esta mañana, amanecí en mi cuarto completamente ileso, salvo por las cicatrices que ya tenia hace mas de un año y para colmo el haber casi experimentado una platica paternal junto a la idol mas grande de esta academia, mi corazón no soportara tal presión-.

 _ **[RING]**_

 **la hora de descanso, bien hora de comer y relajarse** -decía mientras sacaba mi bento hecho por mi madre mientras Matsuda y Motohama se sentaban al lado mio-, **ya están algo mejor? puedo explicarme ahora?** -pregunte estrictamente para luego ver que ellos asintieron-, **bien, entonces lo que ocurrió fue que...** -y así les eche un cuento falso, diciendo que pedí ayuda a Rena y esta de manera desinteresada accedió ayudarme con un par de tareas en casa y.. que por el cansancio se quedo a dormir en mi casa-, **..y eso fue lo que paso, están contentos?** -fue lo ultimo que pregunte esperando su reacción-.

 **bueno...supongo que te juzgamos mal** -dijo Matsuda mientras respira profundo-.

 **si...nos pasamos de idiotas en verdad lo sentimos jeje** -dijo Motohama mientras nerviosamente se disculpa-.

-tras haber "aclarado" este asunto nos quedamos en el salón hablando de anime, esta vez acerca de dragon ball Z, mas especifico la película que se estrena en un 1 mes, "la Pelea de los Dioses", según tengo entendido un dios de la destrucción aparecerá para pelear contra los Sayan's. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten y Gohan para confirmar la leyenda del "Super Sayan Phase God", la verdad no puedo esperar para ver esa película y ya se filtraron escenas en el trailer cosa que nos dejo deseando mas, mientras estábamos sumidos en nuestra charla pude oír unos..."gemidos". Venían del corredor y cada vez se hacían mas notorios-.

 **uohhh~! el principe de Kuoh viene para acá~..** -dijo una de las estudiantes, el bishoujo de la academia esta viniendo para acá-.

-me preguntaba que podría llamar la atención del príncipe de Kuoh para traerlo desde su salón o rutina de estrella de hollywood en el patio del instituto exhibiéndose ante los ojos de las demás, y grata fue mi sorpresa ya que al abrir la puerta pude ver a ese chico, parado con semblante carismático de chico inocente con una coleta de caballo en su nuca brotando de manera explosiva en todo su pelo, parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que logra voltear a verme, teniendo el pequeño presentimiento de saber de que se trataba, empieza su caminata hasta mi asiento ignorando a las chicas para por fin dar su mensaje-.

 **eres Hyoudou Raven cierto?** -pregunto con una sonrisa desinteresada, no parece tan mala persona si le das una oportunidad así que sin mas me levanto para continuar la charla-.

 **si soy yo, Se te ofrece algo?** -le pregunte tras responder su pregunta-.

 **Rena Gremory desea verte en el "Club de las Artes Secretas", por favor sígueme** -dice en tono de un mayordomo para darme la indicación de seguirlo solo para ver la mirada estupefacta de las chicas-.

 **Hya~! pero kiba-sama que es lo pretende hacer estando al lado de ese busca-pleitos?!, mira chico mas te vale no tocarle un solo pelo entendiste** -decía una estudiante que creo reconocer como Matsumoto Murayama y al parecer esta realmente eufórica-.

-tras caminar y escuchar las quejas semejantes de muchas estudiantes llegamos a nuestro destino, el Club de las Artes Secretas, en donde Kiba me dijo que esperara mientras hablaba con Rena, al cabo de un minuto escucho la orden para pasar y sin mas vacilaciones di mi primer paso dentro del salón, parecía una escena del crimen por el ambiente oscuro, desolador que hay alrededor mientras que veía unos cuantos muebles y otras 2 personas la cuales logre identificar-.

 **bien!, parece que aceptaste mi invitación espero Kiba no haya sido un problema** -dijo gustosa de ver que yo viniera hasta este lugar-.

 **no, no lo fue, y...bueno hay algo que me querías contar cierto?** -dije nervioso para luego buscar la respuesta del porque me convoco a este lugar-.

 **por supuesto, siéntate por favor** -dijo para luego yo sentir y sentarme en uno de los asientos que eran 3 muebles, un sofá como para 4 personas y otras 2 sillas donde pueden caber 2, siendo que me senté en una de estas-.

 **aquí tienes, disfrútalo** -dijo una voz femenina para luego dejarme una taza de te en la mesa-.

-al voltear a verla me di cuentas que era una peli-magenta de ojos rosados y cuerpo de ensueño casi parejo con el de Rena, no sabría decir sus medidas, como deseo ese extraño poder de Motohama para sacar las medidas, juraría que mi lengua casi se va a mi estomago por semejante figura, tras escuchar media palabra con mis manos temblorosas trato de agarrar la taza con la mano izquierda mientras que el plato debajo de esta lo tomo con la mano derecha para después dirigirlo a mi boca y degustar su sabor para luego quedar asombrado-.

 _ ***glup***_ **ohhh~! sabe espectacular, gracias~ehhm...?** -le di las gracias pero no me había percatado de su nombre mientras que ella cierra los ojos con una risa sarcástica-.

 _ **ejeje~~~**_ **, no te culpo por no conocerme soy Aisha Himejima** -dijo la peli-magenta ahora identificada como Aisha-.

-de hecho ahora si que si la conocía, se trata nada mas que de Aisha Himejima la segunda onee-sama de la academia Kuoh!, aquí en el club de artes secretas!, el dúo de onee-sama numero uno de la ciudad alberga la misma actividad escolar, junto al bishoujo, es como si estuviera en el salón de la fama de la academia, las mas grandes figuras académicas, únicos en su estilo, me pregunte cuales serian sus especialidades y mientras tomaba del te que Aisha me dio Rena empezó a dar su mensaje-.

 **falta una mas a la que debo presentarte antes de responder a todas tus preguntas, crees tener tiempo?** -me dijo Rena sin desaparecer su sonrisa en ningún momento, al parecer le gusto el que mis ánimos estén estables-.

 **claro no tengo problema** -dije aun degustando el te de Aisha-, _ **ah~~!**_ **disculpa Aisha podrías darme otra taza de te por favor?** -le pregunte lo mas educadamente posible a lo que ella asiente para después traerme la tetera completa y servirme otro sorbo-.

-al cabo de unos minutos llego otra persona, una albina que era inconfundible ya que no existía otra semejante en esta academia, bajita con un semblante serio y frió, frió como el polo norte, ojos amarillos pelo blanco semi-rosado como los arboles Sakura luciendo el uniforme femenino como una mini princesa, la representación mas pura y juvenil de una hermanita menor, la Kouhai mas kawaii Luciela Toujo hizo acto de presencia-.

 **lamento la demora Rena-buchou** -dijo a modo de disculpa para luego recibir la orden de sentarse gentilmente de parte de Rena para luego posar su mirada hacia mi mientras comía unos Dangos-, **...tu debes ser Hyoudou Raven cierto? es un gusto** -dijo sin cambiar el semblante serio pero al menos esbozo un tono amable-.

 **el gusto es mio...** -dije para luego dirigir mi atención en Rena viendo que ella entendió mi mensaje-.

 **bien hora de darle la respuesta a nuestro invitado no creen chicos?** -dijo Rena mirando a Aisha, Lu y Kiba para luego esto posarse al lado ella-.

 _ **(komoh lo zupo?!)**_ -pensé de forma irónica mientras todos se formaron en fila mirándome fijamente-.

 **la razón por la que te convocamos aquí Raven es para darte la bienvenida...** -dijo mirándome fijamente, a que podría referirse?-, ... **la verdad es que todos nosotros somos demonios** -dijo al fin soltado la hoya hirviendo-, **bienvenido al clan Gremory**.

-tras decir esas palabras todos muestran unas alas de murciélago dejándome estupefacto, todos eran demonios hasta que siento un cosquilleo en mi espalda-, **eh!?** -fue lo único que salio de mi boca al ver que también salieron unas alas de murciélago, ahora todo lo de esa noche empezó a tener sentido-, **un demonio? soy un demonio?!** -fue lo que pude decir estando ya en un estado de shock mientras Rena me miraba sonriente-.

 **si, y un miembro de mi clan..** -dijo sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro-, **y como ya dije, bienvenido**.

-solo podía pensar, que hice para merecer esto, pero también le estoy agradecido por darme una segunda oportunidad para vivir y solo me quedo tomar una postura en señal de respeto-, **estoy a sus ordenes Buchou**.

 **-fin del capitulo-**

espero les haya gustado, recuerden votar y agregar a su lista de lectura, no vemos en el siguiente capitulo, la verdad nunca pensé escribir tanto, si con el prologo les pareció mucho creo que esto sera la corona de la torta.

me basare en lo mas que pueda de la novel, respecto a las relaciones de los personaje no puedo estar seguro de como irán, eso depende sus votos:

a) el harem de Raven

b) las parejas del juego (con algunos toques)

Recordar que esta Fusion Fic os originaria de la pagina Wattpad donde esta mejor personalizada, si son parte de la comunidad de Wattpad no duden en ir a mi perfil, seguirme, dejar su voto en la novela y comentarios tanto aqui como alla, se los agradesco de todo corazon


	3. Chapter 2: Demons Life, Angels Conflict

Disclaimer: Elsword ni Highschool DxD me pertenecen sino a sus creadores Kog-Games y Ishiei IShibumi.

quiero decir abierta mente que esta obra esta mejor ambientada y editada en Wattpad para mayor disfrute del modelo grafico y soundtrack incluido favor de visitar mi perfil de Wattpad dejar sus votos comentario o reviews tanto aqui como allá, sin disfruten de esta droga.

 **-Recap del capitulo anterior-**

 **Como me gustaría tener un buen par de melones** -dijo Raven suspirando para al fin quitarse el estrés acumulado-.

 **su nombre es Rena Gremory, pecho:89, cadera:62, busto:80, es procedente de una academia en Rusia y es la presidenta del club de las Artes Secretas** -dice Motohama dejando a Raven en shock- **, también conocida como la Onee-sama escarlata**.

 _ **(con que Rena Gremory eh?~..)**_ -pensaba Raven recordando esos ondeante pelos carmesí-.

 **hummm...interesante ese chico, aunque resulta intrigante el porque de este sentimiento acerca de el** -dijo Rena para luego tomar su arco y concentrar su poder-.

 **tu...tu eres Hyoudou Raven cierto?** -preguntó la albi-rosa volviendo a llamar la atención de Raven-.

 _ **ahhhh~~**_ **es Kiba Sieghart** -grito una de las estudiantes al ver a un pelirrojo de ojos azul marino-.

 **es mi novia!** -contesta Raven firme-.

 **hey! imbéciles!** -dijo Raven llamando la atención de esos hipócritas-, **mejor métanse con alguien de su talla!** -dijo totalmente eufórico mostrando su cara-.

 **ahhh! es la bestia tailandes corran** -dijo uno de los estudiantes que lo reconoció-.

 **pueden levantarse?** -dijo Raven sin el mas mínimo interés mostrando una simpática sonrisa a ambos- **espero nos llevemos bien, Matsuda, Motohama** -dijo Raven correspondiendo el saludo a Matsuda y Motohama-.

 **R~Raven gana!** -dice Hoffman para luego ver como todo estallan de la euforia al ver que un niño según ellos, venciera a un adulto y mas aun este fuera un boxeador-.

 **la ducha es mía este día enano!** -dijo el padre de Raven para luego cerrar la puerta del jardín-.

 _ **jhaaaa~**_ **lo siento te hice esperar?** -dijo Raynare llamando la atención de Raven-.

 **este es mi regalo para conmemorar nuestra primera cita espero te guste** -dijo Raven para luego terminar de ponerle el collar contemplando el como ella lo observa por unos segundos quedando maravillada-.

 _ **morirías por mi?**_ -dijo Raynare una frase impactando a Raven-.

 _ **si voy a morir te arrastrare...conmigo!**_ -grita Raven para luego hacer un giro sujetando el brazo de Raynare para luego encestar un rodillazo en esta-.

 **quieres una segunda oportunidad para vivir? pues vive por mi** -dijo Rena para luego dejar ver unas alas esbozando una sonrisa-, **a partir de hoy estas a mi cuidado joven...** \- Raven no pudo oír nada mas y todo se volvió negro-.

 **Rena Gremory desea verte en el "Club de las Artes Secretas", por favor sígueme** -dice Kiba en tono de un mayordomo-.

 **un demonio? soy un demonio?!** -dijo Raven en estando en estado de shock mientras Rena le miraba sonriente-.

 **si, y un miembro de mi clan..** -dijo Rena sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro-, **y como ya dije, bienvenido**.

 **estoy a sus ordenes** -dijo Raven adoptando una postura inclinada-.

 **-comienza el capitulo-**

Raven Pov: **[martes: 11:45 PM]**

-hola, soy Hyoudou Raven y me encuentro haciendo mi primer trabajo como demonio del clan Gremory, la verdad es que estoy impactado por esa noticia ya que no siempre te revive un demonio de la noche a la mañana, la verdad tenia mis dudas de lo que realmente pasaba durante estos 2 días luego de la cita con Raynare sentía mi cuerpo por las noches como un superheroe o algo por el estilo, velocidad, fuerza e instintos sobrehumanos, visión nocturna, instinto demoníaco que al parecer es un instinto natural que detecta las intenciones de matar, fue una larga charla pero valió la pena el escuchar cada detalle de mi "Rey", y se preguntan aun quien es?, es nada mas ni nada menos que la Onee-sama escarlata de Kuoh Rena Gremory aunque tengo que dirigirme a ella con el prefijo de "Buchou" ya que es la mandante de ese clan, mi superior y por si fuera poco y mucho menos importante, es la persona a la que le debo mi vida, el darme una segunda oportunidad para caminar en el mundo de los vivos pero a cambio de servirle como agradecimiento y es mi Rey porque ese es el rango según el "Sistema de clasificación", un sistema que usan los demonios para dar una carrera a sus sirvientes en el mundo demoníaco, existen los siguientes rangos, desde el mas alto al mas débil; Rey, Reina, Torre, Caballero, Alfil y por ultimo el Peón. Pero la pieza no determina el nivel de poder sino el numero que estas representan y están representadas por unidades de Peón, siendo la Reina que equivale a 9 peones, la torre equivaliendo 7 peones, el caballero y el alfil 3 peones cada uno, la razón de esto es porque los Peones eran el antiguo sistema sin clasificación, estuve literalmente hablando durante toda la tarde con Buchou respecto a este sistema, el como antes solo existía el Rey y el Peón, ahora es el juego completo de ajedrez siendo que cada una de las piezas imperiales tienen especialidades, pero cambiando de tema. estoy sintiendo la brisa de la oscura noche rodear mi cuerpo, saltando de techo en techo con mi poder repartiendo los volantes a personas codiciosas, la razón de esto es para re-abastecer los contratos, así es!, los demonios hacemos contratos con las personas cuyos deseos cruzan los limites humanos y los concedemos, la verdad suena a cuento diabólico pero es normal al ser demonio, justo ahora no tengo permitido realizar mi "debut" ya que aun carezco de manejo de magia, por lo tanto no se me conoce y no se plantean el que alguien quiera verme por lo tanto seré el demonio menos solicitado del clan lo que significa mas tiempo para meditar y estar tranquilo, como funciona esto de encontrar a las personas codiciosas te preguntas verdad? pues es fácil, tengo a la par un dispositivo que me permite rastrear a las personas con dichos deseos, he cruzado por departamentos, hoteles, residencias privadas, esta ciudad es enorme, tengo ya unas 3 horas de haber empezado mi primer trabajo y me detengo justo ahora en la entrada de la academia Kuoh, la razón de esto es porque fui convocado por el club de Artes Secretas para realizar una "Actividad" y por razones minuciosas me vine aquí ocultando unas pesas en mis tobillos, aprovechando para ejercitar mientras realizo mi trabajo y debo decir que recorrer esta ciudad haciendo parkour es una tarea entretenida, siendo ya de noche y yo como demonio mi fuerza sobrepasa sus limites como humano por lo tanto creo que esta fue una inútil decisión pero no me arrepiento-.

 _ **ufffff~**_ **duro trabajo, pero ya termine y estoy satisfecho con mi laburo** -suspire para luego entrar al club y dejar mis pertenencias en el escritorio de Buchou mientras esta me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha-, **bueno supongo que eso es todo por hoy asique...** -dije para luego irme, pero buchou me detiene justo antes de salir-, **sucede algo, buchou?**.

 **hay algo que quiero confirmar Raven.** -dijo Buchou con una cara de absoluto interés mientras me guiaba al centro de la sala-, **dime, has sentido una fuerza o calor inexpicable en tu interior?** -me pregunta Buchou algo que jamas se me vino a la mente-.

 **ah...ahora que lo mencionas, si!** -conteste la pregunta al percatarme de lo que realmente quería decir-, **es una historia que se resume en...3 ocasiones, si quiere puedo relatar que ocurrió** -le remarque lo que se trataba el supuesto fenómeno y ella acepta el oírme-, **bueno, como decirlo... en la primera ocasión fue una rabieta en la escuela primaria contra 5 chicos que me trataron de un fenómeno, ya sabes el típico caso de racismo/bullying** -al contarle ese detalle ella comprende y me pide continuar-, **en el momento en que implote de rabia, un instinto eufórico brotó desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, la rabia fue insostenible incluso contra los profesores, el conflicto no termino hasta que mis padres llegaron, por supuesto, fui regañado y trate de sacarle la verdad a los chicos que fueron apaleados por mi...creo que mejor te cuento lo que sigue** -dije mientras me rascaba la mejilla un poco avergonzado pues eso era un asunto "muy personal"-.

 **esta bien, sigue contándome** -contesto Rena con una sonrisa a la que jamas me niego-.

 **bueno...la segunda ocasión estuve en mas auto-control, ocurrió en la secundaria a mis 12 años, unos matones de educación avanzada de 16 años estaban golpeando a 2 alumnos que seguro conoces como el "Dúo de Pervertidos" de Kuoh, no?** -al decir la identidad de Matsuda y Motohama, Buchou comprende el caso y escucha con total interés sin quitar esa sonrisa-, **en aquel tiempo yo tenia un entrenamiento muscular progresivo y constante meditación para suprimir mi furia, sin embargo al ver a ese dúo siendo apaleado por 10 alumnos mayores que ellos no pude evitar verme en el lugar de ellos como cuando estuve en la primaria, cualquiera diría que no tenían valor en la sociedad, que eran asquerosos, aunque eso era cierto, no tenían que pasar por una golpisa, ese fue el detonante para luego hacerme sentir decidido y lo siguiente que sentí fue...calor, un calor inexpicable rondaba por mi pecho y decía:** _ **"destrozalos, degollalos, hazlos sufrir un infierno, demuéstrales lo que es el verdadero dolor",**_ **siguiendo ese pensamiento el resultado fue, 2 de ellos aterrados, 1 traumatizado y 7 lastimados con fracturas/hematomas/hemorragia interna, hasta ahí creí que seria capaz de llegar** -al relatar lo que ocurrió, Rena mostró una cara de asombro, al parecer no esperó que yo fuera capaz de hacer algo tan atrevido como romper huesos y crear una masacre-.

 **valla, no pensé en esa posibilidad, por favor continua** -Solicito ya con una expresión seria pero sin perder ni una pizca de modales para luego yo asentir ante su exigencia-.

-me estaba debatiendo si contarle o no el tercer suceso que me marco para siempre, pues era algo que no me dio ni una pizca de gusto ni gracia, un sabor amargo y un punzante dolor se apodera de mi cuando la mas mínima imagen de aquel día se proyecta de nuevo, tomo aliento y finalmente suelto la bomba-, **el tercer suceso... es muy grotesco y no me da mucho gusto describirlo, solo diré el resultado que salio en el periódico del día siguiente, pone esto:**

 _ **-30 personas muertas, 17 heridos con hematomas, hemorragias internas y fracturas presentes en todo el cuerpo, un perro y un estudiante muertos con múltiples heridas de puñal en torso, espalda y columna, 12 oficiales incapacitados, 1 solo joven fue el responsable, la ciudad fue testigo del lamento-.**_

-y tras decir eso ultimo volví a adoptar una postura firme y tranquila, sabiendo que era inútil-, **desde ese incidente, la gente empezó a verme y temerme, tanto asi que me llaman por estos titulos:**

- **"el mata hombres"** otorgado por los oficiales.

- **"encarnación de la euforia"** otorgado por los jóvenes de Shibuya.

- **"el demonio del ámbar"** otorgado por los religiosos.

- **"el rey del combate"** otorgado por los peleoneros.

- **"el cero compasivo"** otorgado por las mujeres.

-y mi titulo mas representativo **"La Bestia Tailandes"** otorgado por toda la Ciudad.

-solté caña cuando dije esos títulos, no es nada grato el recordar ese suceso, en caso de tener pesadillas lo que mas me aterra es revivir ese suceso, lo guarde en lo mas profundo de mi ser hasta este día, aunque no creo que hablar de el sea buena idea tampoco es buen idea el mantener el osico cerrado, aun recordando ese suceso me hiela la sangre y mi cuerpo empieza a arder, al recordar aquel trágico día, el día en que perdí 2 cosas muy valiosas y sin media palabra, quien supo lo que yo habría hecho en caso de que aun pudiera continuar con ese estado de animo, hecho un desastre de conciencia, caos emocional y por si fuera poco ciego e inconsciente del entorno, estando sumido en mis pensamiento baje el rostro al sentir que se me humedece la vista sin querer mostrar mis lagrimas ante Buchou, no quería que ella me viera en un estado tan frágil, con solo una palabra si ella lo quiere puede remarcar que lo era, que era un monstruo sin corazón y sin emociones, que busca felicidad al igual que los demás sabiendo que estaría solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el triste, mortificante, inaceptable, deshonroso y detestable sentimiento de soledad sin nadie a quien apreciar, nadie a quien acudir, nadie con quien intercambiar palabras, favores, sentimientos, nadie a quien llamar familia, amigo/a(s), novia, hermano del alma, ángel guardián y muchas cosas, solo...profundamente y mortalmente solo!, sin embargo-.

[Soundtrack: Rias ojou-sama theme].

 _ ***tocar**levantar***_

-estaba sintiendo un reconfortante tacto en mi mejilla derecha, poco a poco levanta mi rostro que aun quería permanecer mirando al suelo, es mas no quería tan siquiera tener ojos para así nunca tener que volver a mirar la reacción de alguien ante mis lamentos, pero este no era mi día, al intentar oponer, por relación divina mi cuerpo reacciona inversamente, tembloroso y con mucha pena de mi propia actitud trato de desviar mi rostro a un lado evitando ver a Buchou a la cara, solo para dejar salir unas lagrimas-.

 **Raven~ mírame cuando te exijo atención** -esa fue la voz de buchou exigiéndome voltear y otra vez con sutileza y amabilidad toma mi mejilla para por fin hacerme encararla, solo para hacerme ver su rostro que refleja dos cosas tristeza y asombro-, **fue muy descortés de mi parte exigirte el hablar de algo que no querías, lo siento** -no, no era su culpa, es mía por no saber afrontar estas cosas, el hecho de ser alguien volátil me hace pasar por cosas que un niño no debería pero lo siguiente que me dijo fue una motivación mas, para servirle-, **si buscas valor, reconfortacion y determinación yo te las puedo dar, no tienes porque cargar tanto dolor, odio que mis siervos estén estancados en una prisión mental, por favor no ocultes lo que sientes** -al decir esas palabras, me da un beso en la frente y inclinar su cabeza de una manera tan maternal, esa postura es la misma que adopto mi madre en mi rehabilitación, no me contuve y mis lagrimas salieron a cantares derritiendo el solido y frió exterior que tanto años me he forjado solo para que ella viera al cachorro inocente que fue enterrado vivo en plena niñez-, **te prometo que a partir de ahora no tendrás que pasar esas penas diarias** -al decir esas palabras, ella me abraza, una sensación tan calidad se extiende en todo mi torso superior dejándome sentir la presión de su esbelta figura, sus pechos eran inclusive mas suaves de lo que jamas imagine, tal parece que no mentía cuando dijo que alejaría mis penas-.

 **no, soy yo el que debería dar una promesa... no, un juramento** -interrumpí a Buchou a mitad del abrazo, soltándome gentilmente-, **te juro que haré hasta lo impensable para recompensar el que me hayas dado una oportunidad mas para vivir, juro que llegare a la sima de los peones. Seré el peon mas fuerte!** -al exclamar esas palabras y tras adoptar una postura firme y mirarla seriamente continué-, **solo le pido que no preocupe tanto, después de todo no es ese el trabajo de sus siervos?** -al replicarle mi posición ella solo asiente con una sonrisa reconfortandome nuevamente-.

 _ **ejeje~**_ **cierto, muy cierto, pero ahora pasemos a lo importante y es acerca de esa extraña sensación** -cuando rió con naturalidad y mis penas se fueron, ahora con ella adoptando la actitud que un rey debe tener empezamos a ir al tema central, el porque de mi furia incrementa de manera exponencial-, **creo saber cual es la causa de tu problema de temperamento y para eso debo requerir tu completa cooperación** -al escuchar su mandato entendí que con esto tal vez obtendría las respuesta ante mi tormento de hace años, la respuestas que he buscado por fin seria respondidas-.

 _ **eh~ Hai!**_ -asentí con en afirmación, ahora que por fin tendría mis respuesta estaba determinado a cumplir la mas oscura instrucción-, **dígame que tengo que hacer**.

 **la tarea es sencilla, primero extiende tu brazo izquierdo** -al especificar dicha orden levante el brazo izquierdo tal como ordeno-, **segundo quiero que pienses en el ser mas poderoso que hayas visto**.

-el ser mas poderoso que jamas haya visto?, ejemplos hay muchos, desde lo religioso hasta lo ficticio, e historia, tenia muchos ejemplares para pensar: "el Dios Bíblico", "Lucifer", "Goku", "Sparda", "Kratos", "Bak-Hong" y un grandisimo etcétera, la lista podría seguir y seguir asique tuve que escoger a uno de todos y escogí a..."Dante", por muchas razones, mas especifico escogí su versión del Devil May Cry 4, carismático, mujeriego, excesivamente confiado aunque muestra madurez, y por sobre todo fuerte, veloz, con una concentración tan alta que parecía ridículo pensar que estaba luchando enserio y para rematar sus disciplinas y de entre ellas el Royal Guard, esa siempre fue mi primera opción cuando me equipaba el "Gilgamesh" y repartía golpe limpio con el "Royal Release" y el "Block"-.

 **ok... ya lo pensé, que sigue Buchou?** -cuando le di la señal, ella prosiguió con los demás pasos-.

 **lo siguiente es la postura mas representativa de esa entidad** -dijo algo sencillo pero era me mira confuso y lo nota-, **en otras palabras imagínate a ese ser ejecutando una postura de batalla que lo haga verse imponente e intimidante, o una técnica especial**.

-al seguir esa mínima instrucción me fije en un detalle, no había ninguna postura compatible conmigo y dante por 2 razones la primera fue obviamente la falta de una espada y muchas de las posturas que he visto a dante realizar eran jugarretas y bromas, la segunda razón era la falta de un par de pistolas, no había muchas posturas que fueran compatibles conmigo, oh espera, hay una postura que si es compatible, la postura de dante al realizar el "Quicksilver", una técnica conocida por detener o ralentizar el tiempo, no me tomo casi nada el imaginarme al dante del DMC4 con la misma pose, sin mas empiezo a adoptar esa postura, relajo mi brazo derecho y extiendo el izquierdo preparando un chasquido de dedos, separo un poco las piernas girando mi pie derecho dejando apuntar a la derecha mientras que mi otro pie apunta hacia Buchou, con lo que estoy por hacer parecería un juego de niños o un intento de asesinato con una técnica explosiva con la intención de matar a Buchou, si fuera la primera opción, realmente se sentiría muy vergonzoso, menos mal nadie nos está viendo verdad?-.

 **Rena-Buchou ya regresamos de hacer la ronda de perímetro...** -justo hablando del rey de Roma, me volteo y eran nada más que Kiba, Aisha y Lu que acaban de llegar, ahora si que mi rostro está como tomate-, **eh? es acaso una pelea? le entro jijiji** -tras dar ese comentario, una luz sale de su alrededor y obtiene una espada, espera, es real? el filo de esa cosa parece muy letal-.

 **tranquilo Kiba, solo estoy ayudando a Raven con su Sacred Gear** -dijo Buchou con su típica sonrisa maternal calmando a Kiba, pero esa palabra Sacred Gear se gano mi atención por segunda vez-, **ahora el último paso Raven, presta atención**.

 **oh?... hai!** -asentí nervioso ante la ultima instrucción de Buchou-.

 **tu ultima tarea sera enfocar todas tus emociones en el brazo izquierdo y expulsarlas de golpe** -al darme tales instrucciones descubrí lo que pasaba-.

-empece a concentrar mis emociones, algo bastante simple de decir pero de hacer es complicado, recordando el como aflora esa fuerza y teniendo en cuenta las bases de como crearla me doy cuenta de una triste realidad, "sin positividad no hay negatividad", eso quiere decir que mi felicidad debe ser grande para así usar la naturaleza explosiva de ese Sacred Gear? aunque tal vez las bases para usarlo sean distintas, sin pensar en eso, me enfoque en el sentimiento del momento, esa ira, esa euforia e instinto asesino, brotar desde mi corazón, sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente y estaba sintiendo el calor que mi cuerpo proyecta, muy bien, me estoy acercando cada vez mas, cerré los ojos y trate de imagina un orbe en mi centro de gravedad por encima de la cintura y mi corazón, me imagine que se estira hasta mi brazo izquierdo y cada vez mas se condensa hasta parecer una figura un tanto extraña, no pierdo mas el tiempo y me preparo para realizar el Quicksilver-.

 _ ***Chasquear***_

 **oh?!** -esa fue mi reacción al ver que justo el aura que imagine se estaba materializando justo en mi brazo izquierdo en una luz segadora, la sensación de calor que proyecta es enorme, arde, arde muchísimo!-, **que es esto?... es mi Sacred Gear?!**.

-cuando la luz encegesedora termino de alumbrar estrepitosamente, pude ver un guantelete negro con una gema esmeralda en el reverso de la palma con un núcleo de llamas muy brillantes que sobresalen y dos cornamentas carmesí que sobresalen de este, era una broma? me mataron por una cosa tan insignificante?, al ver mis dudas, Buchou me hace reflexionar sobre el guante-.

 **lo que tienes ahí es tu Sacred Gear, Raven** -dijo Buchou sin desviar la mirada de mi mano-.

 **que? este guante de Boxeo es mi Sacred Gear? pues me parece una decepción el que me mataran por algo tan estúpido como un guante** -desquite todas mis quejas de golpe, pero por alguna razón, me sentía mas ligero-, **... pero hablando de estupidez, siento como si me quitara un gran peso de mis hombros, como si toda frustración se fuera para siempre, es aterrador** -tras reflexionar ese pensamiento, Buchou sonríe, eh? y eso a que se deberá-.

 **perfecto, maravilloso! es tal y como me lo imagine** -esa fue una gran reacción por parte de Buchou, tal vez demasiado grande, es acaso este guante tan especial?-, **aunque me gustaría que lo hayas despertado en su estado final base, creo que es un buen inicio**.

 **tan especial es este guante buchou?** -al preguntar ella simplemente asiente dejándome con mas dudas que respuestas-, **simplemente no pienso asimilar todo esto, yo esperaba tener una arma legendaria, no se, una katana, una lanza, una guadaña pero en serio...un guante? really niggah?** -si antes estaba apenado, ahora si que me lleve una gran decepción al notar la pútrida verdad-.

 **fufufu parece un joven realmente animado, no puedo parar de reír** -ese había sido el comentario Aisha, que estaba riendo con una voz un tanto...seductora-.

 **Raven, los Sacred Gear por mas inútiles en apariencia y uso físico que sean, sus efectos pueden ser devastadores** -al decir esas palabras me hace reflexionar toda posibilidad pero continua hablando-, **por el momento lo despertaste a medias, sin embargo, aun es capaz de cumplir con su función principal**.

 **función principal?** -esa fue mi mas grande duda, me esta llamando cada vez mas la atención-.

 **exacto!, puesto que si bien este Sacred Gear no posea una habilidad de temer, tu poder es lo que lo hace tan temible** -ya me imaginaba esa posibilidad, una Sacred Gear ideal, ese concepto es bueno, me había impresionado es deducción tan repentina pero versátil-, **este que posees es conocido como el Twice critical, un Sacred Gear que es capaz de duplicar tus habilidades básicas, teniendo en cuenta la energía latente que aflora dentro tuyo combinada con el Sacred Gear y un entrenamiento feroz... el resultado seria increíble**.

-si antes estaba impresionado, ahora si que si estoy de locos, pero... energía latente? creo recordar que el concepto de la latencia se refiere a la energía por fricción y sobrecarga de fuerza y presión o también es algo tan sencillo como. Calor, asique yo tengo una energía latente muy grande y para combinarla con el Sacred Gear cuyo efecto es duplicar... no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría pasar, pero tampoco me quedare con la duda, obtendré las respuestas aquí y ahora!-.

 **entonces... esa energía latente... no, mejor aun como sabias que yo poseo tal cosa?** -al preguntar, Buchou abrió un poco los ojos, al parecer no se espero que yo preguntara eso tan rápido, ja tan idiota no soy al fin y al cabo-, **ya decía yo que no era nada fuera de lo común, ahora si, dime como fue que te enteraste de todo, absolutamente todo.**

 **fue por el informe de Lu** -soltó así sin mas y yo voltee a ver a la pequeña peliblanca para después volver a ver Buchou que tenia una mirada seria-, **desde el principio tuve interés en ti, sentí que tenias una rara aura, le pedí a Lu que me informara de todo tu estado, el como podrías convocar tal poder, el como desplegarlo, concentrarlo, todo en tan solo menos 5 días** -dijo Buchou con una sonrisa inocente mientras se rascaba la nuca-.

 **espera...dijiste en menos de 5 días? pero solo quiere decir...** -había llegado a la conclusión de todo lo ocurrido conmigo en tan solo 5 días, y la única persona capaz de hacer eso era alguien a quien no creí haber visto en todo ese tiempo, no hacia falta mencionarla ya que la tenia en frente-.

 **lamento mucho el secretismo Raven-sempai pero era esencial saber de se trataba** -la que hablo fue Lu que hasta ahora no había dicho nada-, **me sorprendió el hecho de que a pesar de que tu aura era la de un humano común tenias mucha energía, parecías un reactor nuclear** -aunque la referencia fue muy directa, ya me hizo entender el motivo de todos mis problemas, el temperamento, y el porque mi cuerpo se sobrecalienta exponencialmente-.

 _ **uhhhg~~...**_ **bueno, no puedo culparte, yo haría lo mismo** -dije tratando de confortar a Lu hasta que esta misma voltea a verme-.

 **enserio?, habrías hecho lo mismo** -me preguntó esperanzada con una mirada que reflejaba el deseo de aceptación, haciéndome querer dudar-.

 **aunque el secretismo no es algo que realmente me guste hacer, si fuera necesario lo haría pero...** -lo que sea que diré aquí la va a perjudicar por su esfuerzo pero no creo que sea tan personal-, **...pero este al ser el caso de un estudiante normal, no habría sido mas fácil el venir hacia mi y preguntar directamente?**.

-al soltar la bomba hubo varias reacciones, y todas parecían de inocentes niños que a mi parecer les gusta jugar a lo militar, los observe detenidamente empezando por la principal responsable de observarme, Lu, ella solo parecía agachar la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro sin cambiar la expresión, pero que kawaii, guardare esa reacción en mi memoria, la siguiente victima de mi observación fue Kiba, el cual solo se quedo parado mirando a un lado de la sala como sino haya escuchado algo a la vez que sonreía con amargura, juraría que estaba sudando a cantares, la siguiente en sufrir mi juicio fue Aisha, ella solo entrecerró los ojos de una manera maternal mientras inclina su rostro mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el cachete de una forma de escarmiento mientras reía con un súbito *fufufu* y por ultimo, la anfitriona de toda esta fiesta, Rena-Buchou que solamente se dio un mini-golpeteo en el cráneo a forma de mazo sacando la lengua y guiño del ojo derecho diciendo: _**"upsi, se me olvido ese detalle"**_ diciendo eso con una cara de gata traviesa-.

 _ **(de no ser mi ama/Rey/superior ya estaríamos en mi casa, conmigo encima tuyo, corrompiendote hasta el borde de dejar tu mente en un estado irreparable, encadenada del cuello y sobre cuatro patas, como diablos no vas a intentar eso desde el primer día idiota?)**_ _-_ pensando que las cosas no podrían ir peor, jurando tener un tic en el rostro y una vena exaltada, se me vino ese pensamiento de querer someter a mi Rey, pero decidí calmarme y recuperar la compostura-, **pero bueno, supongo que ya es todo por esta charla cierto? ya me puedo ir?.**

 **si, como ya te había dicho Raven, aun es muy pronto para que realices tu debut en los contratos y completaste muy rápido tu trabajo** -dijo Buchou con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que me tuvo hipnotizado desde que nos encontramos en mi cama-, **si sigues repartiendo los volantes tan rápido como hoy en unas semanas, tal vez menos, puedas realizar tu debut**.

-realizar mi debut, significa que podre ir a hacer los contratos, la típica tradición de los demonios que lleva milenios, es casi tan antiguo como el japón mismo, haré los contratos en tan poco tiempo? me entraba mucho interés el poder hacer contratos de alto calibre, por lo que escuche de Buchou, el hacer contratos es mas que un estilo de vida, es un oficio, la razón por la que los demonios tengan tantos recursos financieros, influencias y contactos es debido a los contratistas con los que tienen contacto, "el valor de un contratista es lo que determina tu valor como demonio", es decir mientras mas valioso, codicioso e influyente sea el contratista con el que realices tus contratos mayor sera tu evaluación, es por esta razón que los demonios poseen un indice de riqueza mayor al humano promedio, incluso los demonios de clase baja mejor entrenados viven como las celebridades de "youtube", osea nada sacado de la realeza, cuentan con las necesidades básicas como las 3 comidas, casas realmente cómodas, nada sacado de los cuentos de hadas, sin embargo a esto de la evaluación también se le denomina sistema de clasificación, este sistema determina a los demonios que suben a la alta clase por su desempeño en todos los campos, tales como tutoría, combate, negociación, influencia, todos y cada uno de estos cuatro campos son lo que componen la estirpe de la sociedad demoníaca y que de cada uno de estos campos, el Rey puede hacer de su poder o cualidades mentales un demonio triunfante dentro de su campo, siendo que Buchou esta especializada en un balance entre todos estos por varias razones, su familia tiene muchas influencias, cosa que yo temía desde el primer día que ella despertó a mi lado en mi casa, definitivamente no me quiero enfrentar a su padre, como tutora ella fue capaz de hacerme despertar el Sacred Gear con menos de 6 sencillos pasos, de combate no se si su capacidad sea inmejorable pero el aura intimidante que ella da, me hace sentir incomodo aun si ella no manifiesta su poder cosa que me tiene aterrado, y negociación, este ultimo campo es lo que mas le reluce a ella, su divina apariencia y esbelta figura la hacen ser capaz de persuadir a cualquier contratista, ademas de contar con la influencia de su familia, la hace tener contratos con gente considerable, de los demás no puedo estar seguro hasta verlos en acción. Todos estos pensamientos invadían mi ser mientras me preparaba para salir-.

 **bueno nos vemos mañana** -dije agitando la mano saliendo del club mientras mi despedida era correspondida por los demás-.

-salí del club y me dirijo a mi casa, con cuidado por que ahora entiendo el porque los ángeles caídos quisieron matarme, y no solo yo, están reclutando a humanos con Sacred Gear útiles en habilidades, me habrían reclutado y tal vez Raynare y yo... no, lo hecho; hecho esta, pero aun persiste la idea de... es un tormento que ahora voy a afrontar, ella es ahora un enemigo mio y de Buchou pero yo tengo motivos personales mas que por simples conflictos de raza, no voy a ceder hasta verla suplicarme misericordia pero... también esta el estúpido valor moral de caballerosidad, fui impulsivo, no razone con Raynare y me deje llevar por la ira y la decepción, el hecho de que ella también se riera en mi cara fue algo tan osado y terrible-.

 _ ***punzar X100***_

-si, muy terrible, sentí otra vez ese ataque a mi abdomen pero esta vez en mi corazón, me sentía tan abatido que no podía casi pararme bien en medio de estas calles, ni mi furia era suficiente para disipar este veneno llamado "ruptura", aun si ella intento matarme, aun si ella me rechaza, aun cuando tuve el impulso de matarla y cercenar su cadáver, aun tengo arrepentimiento moral por el simple hecho de que fue mi novia, quitando esos delirios y justo a tiempo llego a mi casa para acomodar mis cosas en su lugar y ir a mi habitación pasando al lado del cuarto de mi padres para luego hacer la misma rutina nocturna, cepillarme y luego irme a la cama, mañana sera otro día de trabajo y solo espero y con gusto quiero que ningún otro daño venga a destruir la poca cordura que de no ser por Buchou y los del club, que queda en mi ser se convierta lentamente en tristeza y soledad-.

 _ **[mientras tanto, durante la salida de Raven, en la academia Kuoh]**_

Rena Pov:

-lo había notado hace ya dos días, pero no quería pensar en los hechos y según yo, el esta peor de lo que creí!, hace tiempo que me quede en el mundo humano para experimentar las emociones humanas, el como uno puede hacerse sentir alegría, tristeza, ira, rencor, a pesar de que esas cosas las vivía en mi niñez, jamas las experimente a tal grado en que me doliera tanto como con este chico, a pesar de que rescate a todos y cada uno de mis siervos de las garras de quienes intentaron hacerles daño, a pesar de que el caso de Raven no sea algo tan especial, el como reaccionó ante sus semejantes que eran en su mayoría estudiantes y peleoneros, abusivos e incluso delincuentes que llegaron a la clase homicida, una población que si bien no acepto su estancia, fueron testigos de lo que tanto estrés acumulado pudo llegar a causar y ahora que tuvieron la oportunidad de empezar de cero en esta ciudad y vengo yo, con el estúpido protocolo y poco tacto al querer ayudarlo con su problema, a pesar de tuvimos éxito muchas decepciones aun tienen sus secuelas en lo mas profundo de su ser, quiso ser fuerte para no volver a mostrar debilidad pero al recordar ese "tercer suceso", fue quizás el peor método para aflorar su capacidad, a pesar de que también fue necesario, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, aun con esa promesa en pie, me resulta increíble el que pueda seguir adelante, lo mejor sera dejarlo meditar hasta que se recupere, saliendo de este auto-juicio me vuelvo a ver a mis siervos, que ya han terminado sus rondas de seguridad para luego empezar el trabajo de los contratos-.

 **bien, espero estemos listo para atender los contratos de hoy, de acuerdo?** -avise firmemente mientras todos, Kiba, Aisha y Lu mostraban posturas firmes-.

 **si! Rena-buchou** -fue la contestación de Kiba que estaba energético como siempre-.

 **hai!, Rena-sama** -fue la contestación de Lu, tan seria como siempre-.

 **como siempre en todas las ocasiones, nada del otro mundo Rena-buchou** -fue la contestación de mi mejor Reina, Aisha-.

 **a la carga!** -fue mi orden mientras todos tomaban los contratos asignados para esta noche-.

-tomamos cada quien un limite de 3 contratos correspondiente y habilitamos los círculos mágicos de transportación para así dar inicio a la recolección por toda la ciudad de Kuoh-.

 _ **(Raven, por lo que mas quieras, soporta tu penitencia, yo te estaré apoyando lo vayas a querer o no, aunque dudo mucho que lo rechaces)**_ -una vez tras finalizar ese pensamiento declaratorio me percato que fui la ultima en salir, no pierdo el tiempo y también me pongo manos a la obra-.

 _ **[Lunes: 6 días después, 9:30 PM, club de Artes Secretas]**_

Raven Pov:

-había concluido ya una semana de todo esto, bueno, una semana y casi 1 día desde que me convertí en demonio, y la vida se me es mas fácil en cierta manera, ya me sentía acostumbrado a las mañanas pesadas de cada día y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel no solo mis habilidades físicas como fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos aumentaron sino que mis capacidades mentales también lo han hecho, ahora lo que yo creía tener que leer unas 10 veces solo contaba con 2 rondas para leer y memorizar y fue muy gratificante, la rutina es como casi cualquier día, por mas razones metabólicas, mi cuerpo puede permanecer activos durante casi 24 horas, el descanso parece ser opcional pero...las costumbre y el sueño son cosas realmente necesarias, en fin, inicio como todos los días con la vieja rutina, una salida de carrera con mi padre, debido a que es de mañana y yo al ser un demonio y la luz al ser un fenómeno tan mortal esto me hace explotar al limite mi resistencia a la luz, en verdad que esto arde como el diablo, aunque en realidad no quiero abandonar esta rutina, es algo que no puedo evitar, todo lo demás como el desayuno la ida a la academia, el descanso junto a las estupideces de Matsuda y Motohama han sido iguales, técnicamente nada especial ha ocurrido, tras la salida de la academia vuelvo a tener la "rutina Hyoudou" con mi padre y esta vez mi cuerpo se despierta bastante bien por las tardes, ahora soy yo quien esta marcando el ritmo de mi padre aunque por lo regular aun soy capaz de sudar la gota gorda con el, luego pasamos a la noche en el periodo de turno demoníaco, el turno "pre-nocturno", en donde los demonios dejan los preparativos tanto para la noche como para el día, siendo que la minorías de contratos son atendidos en tiempo rápido durante el descanso, mientras que la gran mayoría se atienden de noche, siendo mi momento de repartir volantes y con ello mi laburo esta completo y me retiro a mi hogar, eso nos lleva a la situación del día de hoy, este Lunes en especial, no se el porque pero justo ahora estoy siendo convocado en el turno "pre-nocturno", sera que tienen trabajo para mi hoy?, pero si para eso vengo siempre a esta misma hora pero me dijeron que hoy era una ocasión especial, simplemente no se de que pueda tratar todo esto, doy mis primeros pasos a través del viejo edificio, y me encuentro con la puerta de la oficina, toco un par de veces y espero mi respuesta-.

 **adelante Raven, te estábamos esperando** -al escuchar la afirmación de Buchou, y sin mas preámbulos, abro la puerta para poder ver a todos presentes y a Buchou con una sonrisa-, **que bueno que llegas Raven seguro te preguntas que estará pasando cierto?**.

 **si... bueno es que me dijeron que la hora de venir fuera a las 9:30 PM pero ni idea del porque este cambio** -lance mi comentario y como siempre no se exactamente los motivos por los que se me llama-, **estoy comenzando a pensar que te gusta hacer sorpresas verdad Buchou?**.

 **tus suposiciones son mejor de lo que pensé para un hombre pensante con mala fama, sin ofender** -dijo Buchou con una sonrisa para luego pararse y postrarse al lado de Lu-, **veras, el caso es este, en el turno "pre-nocturno" de Lu, ella ha sido convocada por 2 contratistas y dado que ninguno de nosotros puede atenderlo mas que tu..bueno tu sabes lo que quiero decir**.

 _ **es~espe-espera!**_ **no es muy pronto para realizar mi debut de esta manera? ni siquiera he aprendido a controlar la magia o usar el portal de transporte!** -dije algo exaltado y demás esta decir que nervioso, estoy histérico-, **que pasara entonces!? acaso iré al centro de la tierra? no llegare con el cliente?, como diablos pretenden que yo~~.**

 **por favor...Raven-sempai** -voltee a ver a la responsable de esa tierna voz y resulto ser nada mas que Lu-, **es muy importante realizar estos contratos, r-re-al...realmente creo que puedes hacerlo!** -hablo entre tartamudeos para luego exclamar decidida a pedirme ayuda-.

 **ademas puedes tomar esto como tu entrenamiento de negociación para cuando por fin des tu debut oficial** -dijo Aisha con un dedo al aire hablando como una buena tutora-.

 **es verdad ademas, que puede salir mal? incluso demonios con poco control mágico pueden usar el circulo para transportarse sin problemas** -dijo Kiba con una sonrisa marca registrada mientras se alborota la cola de caballo en su coleta-.

 **sera una practica muy motivadora para tu crecimiento como demonio ademas que no dijiste que querías ser el Peón mas fuerte?** -fue la contestación de Buchou soltando la hoya hirviendo sobre mi-.

 **(usando mi linea en mi contra...AJAJAJAJAJ, pero en fin, eso si me sube los ánimos)** -pensaba para después volver a posar la mirada a Lu que estaba cabeza baja, camino hacia ella y pozo mi mano sobre su cabellera blanca como la nieve-, **esta bien iré, pero súbete esos ánimos, no te quedan bien** -le dije con una sonrisa competente, esta demás decir que cuando levanto la vista, mostrando una seria sonrisa, ni muy abierta pero tampoco es cerrada y eso la hacia verse mas antojable, me es imposible no soltar un solo gemido, mas aun cuando a ella se le tiñen los cachete de un hermoso color rosa-.

 **g~gracias Raven-sempai,** -dijo finalmente con un tartamudeo, dando un cruel disparo de felicidad en mi ser. Ser capaz de presenciar tal evento me hace sentir como Lucifer, tan fácil me es conseguir que la gente reaccione de esta manera pero..-, **si llego a enterarme que consigues un mal comentario te voy a destruir lenta y dolorosamente** -esa fue su amenaza, ahora si se toma enserio su papel y oficio demoníaco como mi sempai, estoy aterrado por ese cambio tan repentino-.

 **eh~... bueno, ya terminemos con esto!..** -dije para re-incorporarme de la charla con Lu, volteando a ver a Rena-, **... que tengo que hacer?.**

 **lo que tienes que hacer es algo muy sencillo Raven cuando un cliente nos convoca automáticamente se nos presenta una firma de coordenada para llegar directamente al cliente** -dice Buchou con un semblante serio mientras me muestra un panfleto, si mal recuerdo, fue el mismo panfleto que recibí de la familiar de Buchou-, **esta pequeña carta o panfleto que vez aquí se muestra como la convocatoria, a continuación lo que hay que hacer es crear un circulo mágico del clan respectivo al cual pertenece esta carta, al instante esta carta sincroniza la coordenada con el sello mágico de transporte, una vez sincronizada solo debes poner de tu poder en el circulo mágico y seras transportado a la ubicación, lo vez? nada difícil** -eso ultimo lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y con una sonrisa-.

 **y como podría incluir mi poder en el circulo? digo, entiendo la mecánica de esto pero el como poder transportarme? si de por si el manejar magia es algo tan repentino** -dije soltando todas mis quejas remarcando el problema principal de todo, el "como" voy a ser capaz de usar magia-.

 **bueno lección de magia numero 1 para principiantes** -dijo Buchou con una sonrisa traviesa mientras movía su dedo indice derecho con un guiño en el ojo, oh madre mía, creo que iré al tártaros si me llego a correr con esa expresión un día de estos, pero me concentro y espero atento a sus sabias instrucciones-, **primero repasemos tu Sacred Gear**.

 **eh?, mi Sacred Gear?** -fue la incógnita que dispare de mi boca, no sabia que quería llegar con repasar ese paso-.

 **si Raven, mas para ser exactos, que fue lo que "viste" o "sentiste" cuando despertaste el Sacred Gear?** -dijo Buchou remarcando entre comillas lo que yo presencie, ahora me doy cuenta lo que quiere que explique-.

 **ahh~.. ya, ya entiendo lo que quieres decir, bueno ocurrió mas o menos de esta forma** -use mis manos para dramaficar lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces-, **...sentí una esfera roja como la sangre con un resplandor muy similar a una llama, rojo por el borde y un centro amarillo, a la vez que tenia rayos negros a su alrededor, se sentía muy densa esa energía, hasta podía sentir que se desbordaba desde mi corazón con cada latido, seguido de un ardor al concentrar mis emociones en mi brazo izquierdo, era un calor inexpicable pero emitía una presión increíble a pesar de verla como una pelota de baloncesto era aterradora esa energía.**

 **bien, ese es un ejemplo, puesto que esa esfera en realidad es tu energía Raven, ahora tal como hiciste para imaginar que esa esfera se extendía a tu brazo izquierdo, has lo mismo pero debes dirigirlo al sello mágico de transportación** -dijo Buchou para luego darle el panfleto a Aisha-, **Aisha alista el sello de transportación**.

 **si Rena-buchou** -fueron las palabras de Aisha al recibir el panfleto y empezar a dibujar el circulo mágico, al cabo de medio minuto Aisha estaba de pie en un circulo mágico con el símbolo del clan-, **ya esta todo listo Buchou.**

 **perfecto, Raven te toca a ti, has tu mejor esfuerzo** -esa fue Buchou dándome ánimos, como si de verdad los fuera a necesitar-.

 **bien, acabemos con esto** -esa fue mi declaración de guerra mientras me posaba sobre el sello-.

-A continuación me puse a hacer lo que me especifico Buchou, debo concentrar mi energía mágica en el sello de transportación, cerré los ojos y empece a imaginar el orbe de mi corazón que representa mi energía mágica, pero ahora era distinto, tenia unos ligamentos que no solo iban a mi brazo izquierdo sino que también iban a mis piernas en un ligamento inferior que rodea mi abdomen para luego separarse en 2 ligamentos y proceder a mis piernas, mientras que también tenia otro ligamento que se disperso a mi otro brazo, también esta el hecho de que estoy sintiendo ese ardor en mi cara por lo que me puedo imaginar también ese orbe se disperso en mi cara también, bueno supongo que esto quiere decir que mi poder se esta ligando a mis habilidades básicas y esto me permitirá un mejor manejo de ahora en adelante, es como si haya despertado un poder y este por naturaleza se dispersara de forma automática dándome un nivel controlado o mas bien soportable, ahora me encuentro en el espacio negro, solos yo y el sello mágico de transportación, me imagino que el sello se esta ligando con mi energía, permitiéndome el acceso para sentir un lugar diferente, es como estar en dos sitios a la vez, enfocando mis emociones en ese aspecto, imbuyo mas energía en el sello, bueno, con esto creo que esta bien, veo que el sello se esta iluminando con un poco mas de fuerza, abro los ojos y observo que Buchou esta sonriendo, al parecer aprendo rápido según la forma en la que sonríe orgullosa de tener a alguien como yo-.

 **ahora tu esencia esta sincronizada al sello, a partir de ahora podrás usar los círculos mágicos de mi familia con mayor facilidad** -fue su comentario aprobatorio mientras que volvió su mirada al sello-, **seras transportado en breve por Aisha, por favor no falles.**

 **no lo haré!, tendré la mejor respuesta del cliente ya veras** -le conteste con todos mis ánimos mientras el circulo se iluminaba mucho mas hasta ser privado de mi vista-.

-cerré los ojos aun sintiendo la conexión del circulo mágico mientras mi energía se eleva, no sentía nada mas que una ligera brisa salir del circulo. Ahora estoy sintiendo una...brisa tormentosa casi parecía que yo estuviera en un formula uno, es mas, no siento el suelo? eh?... al abrir mi ojos lo que fue...terror!, estaba cayendo de una gran altura y apenas pude reaccionar a tiempo estaba agitando los brazos como todo un demente tratando de volar o de frenar la caída pero era inútil...oh espera soy un demonio, puedo volar!, imagine extendiendo mis alas y estas aparecen en el mejor momento pues ahora estoy a 20 pisos de altura siendo que antes estaba a 30 pisos, rápido como un animal agito mis alas para frenar en vano, maldición esto me ocurre por no practicar mis nuevas habilidades, lo único que consigo es hacer piruetas mientras ladeo de un lado a otro, la distancia se acorta a 9 pisos y me empieza a doler la espalda y mis alas desaparecen, oh mierda!, bueno al menos caeré sobre pasto fresco, nada malo puede pasar-.

 _ ***SMASH***_

 **maldita sea me duele la espalda** -fue mi queja al tratar de levantarme mientras me crujía la espalda terriblemente-, **diablos, esta es la casa del contratista? bueno al menos llegue rápido a mi destino** -ese fue mi comentario satisfecho mientras me ponía de pie con dificultad-.

-al terminar de pararme, me limpio la tierra que rodea mi pantalón y parte de mi chaqueta mientras me reincorporo al entorno observando a parte del cráter hecho de cortesía mía para el contratista como mi firma de presentación el jardín trasero era enorme, casi parecía una cuadra de propiedades pues era 3 áreas residenciales extensas, sera un millonario el que atiende Lu? acaso alguien aquí aun tiene un sucio o depravado deseo? de ser así no conseguirá nada de mi la casa era de dos pisos pero no era extravagante, no entiendo, tanto territorio y no tiene una extensión de su casa?, al dar unos pasos me quedo congelado ya que a lo lejos en este terreno, veo una siluetas correr hasta a mi con una feroz esencia, me enfoco un poco y veo...-.

 _ ***WOUF WOUF GRRRRR~Oagh* *BARK BARK BARK* *grunidos***_

 **maldita seas Jesus, esto era lo que me faltaba** -fue mi queja a los cielos por mi mala suerte-.

-que era lo que había visto? pues eran nada mas ni nada menos que unos perros guardianes eran 4 ejemplares de raza pura, un RoftWeiller, un Pitbull Terrier, un Pastor Alemán y un Mastín Napolitano eh? este sujeto es un criador o un domesticador de perros?, tenia frente mio a 4 de las razas mas notorias y peligrosas, los 4 gruñían fuertemente mientras se acercan lentamente mostrando sus colmillos, mierda, me van a hacer manteca, caigo arrodillado y con las manos algo temblorosas las elevo tratando de frenar a los perros que acercan y no con intenciones santas-.

 _ **gegegehhh~ lin~dos perritos~**_ **, vamos a calmarnos, de acuerdo? ademas no tengo buen sabor** -inicie una conversación mientras los perros no paran de gruñir-, **los tailandeses tenemos mal sabor, ehh~ les daré indigestión! si eso, no creo que les convenga comerme... (mama por favor ayuda!).**

 _ ***Grrr~ BARK***_

-el Pitbull ladro con fuerza luego de ese gruñido y me hizo dar un brinco hacia atrás quedando sentado de nalga como una colegiala aterrada, tener mis manos apoyadas al piso no era de gran ayuda en mi situación ya que estos perros aun se acercan cada vez mas, la distancia entre ellos y yo que era de 5 metros ahora se redujo a 2 metros, a pesar de que sus osico perdían ese aspecto intimidante el mostrar una cara de calma no me ayudaba solo me aterra mas y mas!, a medida que avanzan puedo ver que sus gruñido aun no cesan, desesperadamente me cubro con solo una mano y cierro los ojos esperando el gran ataque, mi fin en esta vida, bueno, si iba a morir esta seria mi mejor opción, muerto por el mejor amigo del hombre, 1 metro, sus alientos chocan con mi rango de olfato, huelen perfectamente a comida de perro pero siendo estas razas, me da la sospecha de que aun no toman sus proteínas, en este preciso momento siento que ahora están rozando sus narices contra mis piernas y mi espalda, maldición me tienen rodeado!, siento un aliento pesado, abro los ojos y veo al Mastín encima de mi cara, cerca esta muy cerca!, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos tratando de ignorar el aliento de estos canes y espero mi final-.

 _ *** GRuuoff~ huuumrrp* *sniff snif* *jafhh~ ahf jahf jhahf jhahf * *Slurp***_

 _ **ajaj~~jajajaja no~ para ya~ ajajaja por favor basta~**_ **haces cosquillas** -esas fueron mis palabras que desbordaron de alivio pero a la vez una gran risa se apodero de mi cara-.

-estaba siendo lamido por el Mastín en la cara mientras que trataba detenerlo con la única mano ocupada, el Mastín lentamente se amontona sobre mi con sus patas delanteras ganando cada vez mas y mas terreno, maldición este chico es muy fuerte y eso que soy un demonio y es de noche, la verdad es que me apena tener que usar la fuerza para evadir a estos canes, siempre fueron mi debilidad los perros del tipo moloso y un Mastín no era la excepción, empiezo a sentir una cabeza acurrucarse al lado derecho de mi pectoral, era el Pastor Alemán el cual estaba buscando atención, ladeo mi brazo derecho para darle el gusto de quedar abrasado por mi mientras rasco su cuello, haciendo una expresión corporal de éxtasis el Pastor agita su pata trasera como si dijera: **"uy si eso es, mas abajo, otro poco a la izquierda oh si señor, esto me encanta"** , de pronto siento un pequeño jalón de mi manga izquierda de la chaqueta escolar, era el pitbull que estaba a mi izquierda al parecer también quería algo de atención, no puedo mover mi brazo izquierdo para atenderlo ya que el Mastín esta encima mio y esta por aplastarme sino fuera porque lo tengo a raya con el brazo ya me estaría dejando la cara llena de baba, asique tome la decisión de pararme y sacar de mi alcance al Mastín, cosa que funciono ahora puedo atender al Pitbull, por algún extraño motivo el Roftweiller se quedo inmóvil espectando todo lo ocurrido, como si aun estuviera evaluandome y no lo culpo, no todos los días una persona cae del cielo y sale ileso solo para ver a tus hermanos y hermanas encariñarse con el extranjero, mientras atendía al pitbull con una mano no quite mi vista del mastín que se acurruca en mis canillas, rasgando el pantalón, parecía todo un cachorro, lo que era mas impactante es que todos estos perros se llevan bastante bien, sea quien sea el que tenga a estos chicos viviendo con el en verdad es todo lobo alfa, ver a estas razas potencialmente poderosas viviendo como hermanos en un mismo terreno es el sueño de paz mundial que toda persona anhela en la iglesia, conozco ese sentimiento ya que yo lo tenia, si...lo "tenia", no paso mucho tiempo mientras me encariñe con los "muchachos" ya que la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando salir a un hombre alto, parecía estar en sus 60 y algo de años, un parche en el ojo derecho y ropas de mayordomo, al verme este se acerca, parecía intimidante con ese parche bloqueando su ojo-.

 **usted debe ser el Akuma-sama que vino para el contrato de mi ama no?** -pregunto sin hacer un cambio de expresión para luego mirar a los perros-, **...veo que se lleva bastante bien con ellos.**

 **y que le hace pensar que yo soy un demonio?** -le pregunte con ironía-.

 **sencillo, que tal el enorme cráter que esta justo a su espaldas que no presenta ningún rastro de explosiones en el?** -dijo señalando el cráter atrás mio, el cual curiosamente dejaba una escasa silueta de una persona en su centro-, **eso...y los rastros de tierra que sobraron en su ropa?** -volvió a decir señalando mis ropas-.

 **emmmmm bueno... okey me atrapaste, se que es repentino pero como es que sabes de los demonios?** -me había rendido en tratar de ocultar los hechos ineludibles-.

 **fue que en uno de los contratos mi ama se descuido de su cautela y realizo un contrato conmigo siendo testigo desde entonces, los días tranquilos como este a esta hora ella realiza estos contratos, estoy al tanto de recibir a demonios aunque tu eres un caso bastante peculiar** -al relatar todo eso, hizo sentir como si de verdad no fuera la gran cosa pero eso ultimo lo dijo de forma analítica-, **eres el primero en visitarnos que no sale como es debido por el circulo mágico, eso si que es inesperado pero el que sobrevivas a una caída de esa altura es algo a tener en cuenta, dime estas roto en algún hueso?** -al decir el caso "especial" que soy, me hizo una pregunta que creo que tiene sentido-.

 **salí del circulo a 30 pisos de alto, sin embargo a mi poca experiencia de demonio pude ralentizar la caída en los últimos 9 pisos pero estoy bien no es de que preocuparse** \- dije sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido dejando una cara de asombro en el mayordomo-, **pero a lo que venimos, tengo que hacer mi contrato déjame ver tu ama** -le hable de forma exigente mientras que el mayordomo solo asiente-, **ho si, su nombre por favor, señor~.. .**

 **Sebastian, de origen Español, un placer Akuma-sama** -dijo el Señor presentándose con una postura de respeto, me tendré que acostumbrar-.

-una vez dicho esto, Sebastian me guió por el patio con los 4 perros siguiéndonos pisándome los talones, dado que Sebastian estaba a unos pasos mas alejado, observando el entorno me doy cuenta que la propiedad era en realidad casi tan extensa como el propio terreno de una casa ordinaria, si contamos solo el bloque, el piso duro que era de cerámica se extendía hasta el punto en que el área de la casa ocuparía la mitad de todo, mientras llegábamos al piso encerado me doy cuenta que hay una piscina no es lo bastante grande como pasa dar fiestas de lujo sino que era 2x2 veces mas extensa que un solo jacuzzi, por otro lado la casa era una propiedad de 2 pisos, blanca con una entrada de vidrio al jardín, pude ver el interior y era una casa con paredes laminadas en roca, piso de cera clara que reflejaba el techo, lamparas simples en el techo como lamparas de cotado de un dormitorio, la cocina no era muy extravagante pero era de modelo muy impecable, repisas de madera firme, cabe decir que la sala de estar estaba justo al lado de entrar por el ventanal, la cocina estaba a la izquierda nuestra y un comedor sin ningún lujo exigente de color negro y 2 teles de pantalla plana para la esta enorme sala, el de la sala de estar estaba conectado a una consola de vídeo juegos Xbox360, una Nintendo Wii, y un PS3 y lo mas impactante era que estas consolas venían con todos los agregados exclusivos para cada juego que requiera un control en especial que requieran "experiencia física", pude ver el segundo piso que se accede por medio de unas escaleras de cerámica negra, cabe decir que todo esto lo vi mientras avanzaba por el ventanal y me tomaba el tiempo para apreciar el lugar mientras nos dirigíamos a uno de los corredores de la casa mientras los perros se quedaron expectantes en la entrada a la piscina mientras que lentamente se dispersaron, al perderles de vista al entrar por el corredor, Sebastian me guía a una doble puerta negra total rodeada de un marco de piedra caliza, y me ordena esperar, aprovecho para usar mis instintos mejorados, guardo silencio y..-.

 **el Akuma-sama ya llegado Señorita Helen** -dijo Sebastian a su ama , identificada ahora como Helen-.

 **Excelente, hazlo pasar, y gracias Sebastian** -dijo con una tonalidad muy amable, para luego dejarme ver a Sebastian mostrar su parte superior y darme la orden de pasar-.

 **muy buenas noches Señorita Helen hoy seré su demonio** -hable en señal de respeto como fuera un hombre de "compañía"-, **mis disculpas por el cráter de allá atrás es que soy nuevo en esto, juro que pagare los daños** -me incline en amen de pedir disculpas sin perderle de vista-.

-me fijé en su apariencia, era una bella mujer de ojos negros, pelo azabache extra largo, recogido en una cola de caballo baja vestía una camisa de botones blanca ajustada que dejaba buena cantidad de imaginación a sus pechos, piel clara y una sonrisa angelical, y totalmente despreocupada, era la típica ama de casa de 50 años que te mira con con esa cara que refleja calma absoluta-.

 **es extraño, no se suponía que debía de venir la albina?, sera que se presento el caso de doble contrato? esto si que no me lo esperaba pero por otro lado que quieres decir con cráter? acaso el pequeño temblor de hace unos momentos fuiste tu?** -me lanza una serie de preguntas y todas ellas las contesto con un rotundo "si"-, **... ya veo, bueno no importa, esta bien para los novicios el tener esta clase de accidentes.**

 **aprecio en verdad su autoestima, en fin veamos cual es el favor que le tengo que cumplir** -agradecí en señal de respeto fui directamente al grano de forma sutil-.

 **muy bien, el favor es este, mis perros durante todas las noches detectan una presencia a la misma hora siendo las 10 en punto PM** -dijo la instrucción reciente especificando el problema-, **... hay alguien rondando por estas calles, de no ser por Rodolfo, Arkham, Kenta y Ganki, creo que me habrían atacado, siempre ocurre a la misma hora, los demás vecinos están al tanto de esto y fui yo quien les propuso una solución pero no se como resolverlo, supuse que serian bandidos pero estos seres no dejan rastros y ya han matado a 2 familias cercanas.**

 **cuanto tiempo lleva esto ocurriendo?** -pregunte directamente el caso, podre ser alguien que no sepa resolver problemas técnicos pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando oigo algo acerca de vándalos-.

 **2 semanas... no he podido hablar con el grupo Gremory ya que la primera semana no estuve notificada de lo ocurrido por mi trabajo, soy ama de casa en ausencia de propietarios que viajan al extranjero, soy escultora de figuras de madera como los totems que ves aquí** -cuando dijo lo de totems volteo a ver y no mentía, hay desde aztecas hasta africanos-, **y por ultimo soy una encantadora de perros, trabajo para las milicias entrenando perros militares y funcionales para el rastro de mercancía ilegal, siempre les enseño a mis niños como deben portase ante alguien potencialmente peligroso si huelen mercancía, bueno...date por muerto** -eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra, que aterrador-, **bueno, con esto seria todo, que estas dispuesto a recibir?**.

 **que me puede ofrecer usted que sea tan valioso para este caso?** -le pregunté para ella pudiera tomar la decisión de que ofrecerme-, **considere esto un consentimiento por ser novicio, adelante no tema**.

-paso un corto tiempo, ella no para de mirarme de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera pensando que cosas puedo estar interesado, con solo verme se imagina que me llevare cosas muy predecibles, una hora de calidad en la que ella ofrece a si misma como pago por proteger este lugar, su mayordomo para servirme como pago con la condición de que ella mantendrá activo el servicio, uno de los perros y mi opción mas viable es el Mastín Napolitano, sin embargo ella ahora se pone de pie, camina a un estante y agarra una caja dorada como de los cuentos de hadas la abre y veo una caracola de cristal muy grande, color esmeralda, se acerca a mi y esto es lo que me dice-.

 **esta es mi mas grande posesión, yo misma lo hice, como escultora me ordenaron hace 10 años hacer una escultura de una caracola de Jade con cristales de esmeralda, tiene un valor único al ser de diamante, vale 450 mil yenes, es un tesoro hecho por mi, vale casi tanto como mi pasión al oficio y supuse que seria el boleto por mi seguridad en casos como este** -al escuchar ese comentario me dio algo de melancolía pero aun así, wow una valiosa caracola y por lo que se ve es única, transparente, verde como el césped, y muy brillante como diamante-, **es el único trabajo de cristal que tengo y mi mas grande premio por mi trabajo, y he decidido ofrecerla a los demonios, una ofrenda especial para un demonio especial ujuju~** -dios, me lanza una sonrisa como esa siendo tan humilde y cariñosa una despreocupada señora tan relajada como el entorno que la rodea es sin lugar a dudas una preciosidad-.

 **entendido, acepto el trato, yo mismo me encargo de los vándalos que asechan por los alrededores pero necesitare apoyo** -dije volteando a ver a Sebastian-, **y creo saber que pueden hacer para ayudar, me permite 2 de sus perros?.**

 **elije el que mas te guste, es tu decisión** -dijo sin basilar Helen mientras que ella voltea a ver a Sebastian al igual que yo-, **Sebastian saca tu equipo militar.**

 **como diga Helen-Sama** -al decir esas palabras y mientras Helen se para y camina señalando que fuéramos al patio, pasando por el comedor Sebastian se dirige al sótano-.

-al momento de salir, Helen hace un silbido mientras que a toda maquina los 4 perros se presentan en escena aunque estaban ansiosos de volver a tirarse encima mio, Helen les dio la señal para estar quietos con la mano-.

 **te los presentare de nuevo, el Mastin es Arkham, el Pitbull es Rodolfo, el Pastor es Ganki y el Roffweiller es Kenta, digan hola chicos** -al presentármelos ella da una doble palmada mientras les dio la orden-.

 _ ***WOUF WOU-WOUF jafh jafh jafh***_

-fue el ladrido de los cuatro perros, Helen me da la señal para escoger a mi equipo dándome la orden de acercarme, y analizo a los canes, el Pitbull es genéricamente el campeón del combate, de pequeña estatura, muy ágil y fuerte carácter, perfecto para la tarea, el siguiente fue el Mastín...muy flojo para la tarea a pesar de su fuerte mandíbula, muy impulsivo para ladrar, no vendrá conmigo, el siguiente fue el Roffweiller, similar al mastín pero con mayores posibilidades de éxito pero no vendrá es mejor tener a los pesos pesados de retaguardia, y por ultimo el Pastor alemán, es perfecto!, olfato infalible, una agresividad notoria sabe seguir instrucciones sin lugar a dudas es ideal para la tarea, tras realizar el análisis oigo la puerta trasera abrirse y es Sebastian, tiene al parecer algo de equipo militar, un par de chalecos con varios accesorios, un ordenador, 3 micrófonos junto con sus audífonos, cabe decir que son solo de una oreja, unos binoculares y creo que son de visión nocturna, una gabardina que a mi parecer es de camuflaje nocturno, me recuerda al Mercader del resident evil 4, Sebastian se acerca para incluirse a nuestra charla y..-.

 **Akuma-sama, Helen-sama, he traído el equipo que me solicitaron, ya escogió a su equipo Akuma-sama?** -ese fue el reporte de Sebastian dando a entender que se refería a mi elección, y por supuesto justo a tiempo-.

 **así es, me llevare a Ganki y a Rodolfo, son rápidos, feroces, tienen mayor carácter de cazador, son ideales para la tarea, de retaguardia se quedan los otros 2** -dije para luego ver que Sebastian se pone a ajustar unos chalecos para canes K-9, no me aguanto la curiosidad-, **emmmm y esos chalecos de K-9 Sebastian? que es lo que traen?.**

 **es el equipo de ultima tecnología que me permitió el departamento de Japón hace ya 5 años, tengo una historia oculta que no pienso compartir, espero comprenda Akuma-sama** -dijo explicando el motivo del cual tiene este equipo, eso me deja mas intrigado pero debo respetar las palabras del cliente-, **en todo caso le indicare como se sincronizan las cámaras y micrófonos ocultos, primero las cámaras que son lo complicado, estas están vinculadas a los chalecos y funcionan con ondas de radio, y al ser de ultima tecnología la definición es buena en 480 pixeles, este ordenador tiene un máximo de sincronización por chip de 4 canes bajo el mando del líder, osea en tu caso** -dada la explicación, Sebastian procede a colocar los chalecos a Rodolfdo y a Ganki para después activar las cámaras ocultas-, **la batería durara dos horas en grabación continua le aconsejo no habilitar el modo de grabación por mucho tiempo, ahora los micrófonos, prácticamente nada nuevo, este de comunicador para usted y estos audífonos receptores para sus perros, los chalecos portan radios de 1,5 kilómetros.**

 **y la gabardina nocturna? para que es?** -pregunte confuso por la gabardina-.

 **pues para un mejor camuflaje, tenerla abotonada ocultara su silueta y hace juego con sus pantalones** -dijo en señal de broma esa ultima parte, no pude evitar reírme de manera forzada-, **en fin y estos son binoculares con multi-visión, telescópica, calor y nocturna, también cuentan con una batería pero es recargable de una 1 hora, le aconsejo lo mismo que con las cámaras** -dijo Sebastian finalizando la explicación mientras me coloque la gabardina inspeccione los bolsillos en donde metería mi equipo, y me volví a mirar a Helen-.

 **estoy listo, ya podemos terminar con esto** -dije dando la señal a Helen mientras que ella solo asiente-.

 **entendido, ¡bien muchachos!** -dijo firme ante sus 2 canes alistados-, **este joven demonio sera su guía para esta misión, la seguridad del vecindario depende de ustedes no me defrauden.**

 _ ***WUOFRR***_

-ese fue el ladrido y señal para salir de la casa mientras Arkham y Kenta se quedaron a respaldar a Helen y a Sebastian, justo ahora estoy solo, junto a un par de canes pero estoy solo contra lo que sea que se me avecine por estas calles que irónico-.

 **acabemos con esto, bien Rodolfo y Ganki demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!** -fue mi grito de guerra junto al ladrido de ambos canes-.

-al momento de estar afuera del terreno de la casa de Helen, me dispuse a subir a los tejados y empezar mi vigilancia, active el radio seguido de las cámaras con el ordenador, al parecer puedo intercambiar la vista de ambos perros, active la linea de comunicación y ordene a los perros dispersarse por ambos lados, observo el terreno, no hay luz de luna sofocando mi vista por ende los perros puede guiarse y cazar bien sin perjudicar mi presencia, debo que Sebastian me tomo desprevenido al darme tanto equipamiento, las pistas que me dio parecen ser raras pero no le tomo importancia, crimen organizado y ninguno puede hacerles frente, Sebastian es un ex-militar pero aun le permiten pertenecer al campo de pruebas en armamento ligero, ciertamente no me lo creo pero quitando de lado todo eso, veo por la cámara de Rodolfo y esta ubicado en un parque, observo detenidamente por la grabación y no hay nadie, comunico a Rodolfo con un: **"ocultate".** Hace caso y en la cámara se ve que salta a un lado y se esconde en los arbustos, me dirijo a la cámara de Ganki y observo que esta rondando las calles, le doy la instrucción de esperar en la sombra, increíblemente Ganki hace caso y se pone a olfatear, inhabilito las macaras, y me preparo con los binoculares para observar el terreno, en la esquina del frente de mi casa esta el hogar de Helen, estoy en un tejado de 3 pisos ahora que me doy cuenta, en la esquina del final de la casa de Helen a mi izquierda se ubica el parque, ahí esta Rodolfo, y a mi derecha puedo ver claramente a Ganki, debido a mi habilidad para ver en la oscuridad, sin embargo habilito el visor de calor ya que ese espectro de vista no lo poseo y empiezo a mirar los alrededores, nada sospechoso, vuelvo a agacharme y habilito las cámaras, me repaso la idea de que Helen es quizás la mejor entrenadora de perros de Japón y encima tiene 2 razas prohibidas bajo licencia, es tan admirable. Observo a Rodolfo y el micrófono de la cámara se escuchan pasos, cabe decir que ese parque no tiene muchos arboles y mi vista de ese lugar esta en perfectos términos, hombre me siento como francotirador en call of duty MW2, pero dejando de lado eso, le ordeno a Rodolfo el asomarse lentamente, al hacerlo se observan 3 figuras en la lejanía y están en las sobras, los binoculares no tenían la definición correcta pero pude ver...orejas puntiagudas, de inmediato le ordeno a Rodolfo que se esconda sin hacer mucho ruido y elevo el volumen del micrófono para oír la charla-.

 **espero esto salga bien jefe, recolectar pheromonas sin que las demás familias interfieran es difícil** -dijo uno de los sujetos que a mi parecer es un subordinado-.

 **les digo que esto no puede fallar, tendremos el elixir mas que ideal aun si para ello tenemos que matar a los sujetos de prueba para conseguir la muestra, estamos cada vez mas cerca de cumplir con nuestra meta** -dijo quien, al parecer es el líder del grupo-.

 **solo tenemos que tomar a esa vieja de la gran casa custodiada por perros y saldremos de la ciudad para culminar el experimento, no quiero tener que lidiar con la puta de rojo** -dijo el segundo subordinado con ansias de terminar el trabajo-.

 _ **oh~~~**_ **, con que esas tenemos eh animal? muy bien** -dije irónicamente al borde de estallar en furia, nadie insulta a mi Buchou y se sale impune en mi guardia, des-habilito la cámara y pongo la comunicación con Ganki-, **Ganki reúnete con Rodolfo en el parque, ahora!.**

-al escuchar el ladrido de Ganki, lo veo correr hacia el parque, yo por otro lado voy de tejado en tejado hasta mi destino desciendo d pisos y finalmente a planta baja cerca del parque, luego veo que Ganki llega al lado mio, fuimos por otra entrada, ya que me se de memoria esta ciudad por mi trabajo como repartidor de volantes, fuimos por un extremo de arboles, ahí me encontré con Rodolfo que estaba en pose acecho, lo imito y detrás mio esta Ganki al parecer esta listo para atacar, observo detenidamente a los sujeto y ordeno a los perros esperar aquí mientras habilito los radios, rápidamente me dirijo a la salida este que es donde esta apuntando a la casa de Helen y intercepto a los sujetos, estos me miran con ganas de matar-.

 **quien eres?, acaso buscas la muerte? kukuku pues estas en buen momento, no importa quien seas, vas a morir** -dijo el líder dando la señal de atacar a su subordinados-.

 **Ahora!** -esa fue mi señal mientras que alcanzo ver a sus espaldas-.

 _ ***GGRRRR~oagh GRRR BARK BARK BARK***_

 **AHHHRG~ que demonios?!** -grito uno de los demonios al sentir la terrible presion de la mandíbula de Rodolfo clavando sus dientes en el antebrazo derecho-.

 **p~perros de caza? como diablos no nos dimos cuenta?** -dijo el otro subordinado mientras recibía una buena mordida por parte de Ganki dirigida a su cuello-.

 **realidad eso importa? ahora si que estoy molesto yo me encargo de esos animales** -dijo apuntado su mano hacia los perros y sus subordinado sin darse cuenta que me dio la espalda-.

 **craso error idiota** -ese fue mi comentario mientras me lance al ataque-.

-justo antes de poder hacer algo le sujeto la mano y con bastante fuerza lo someto a una llave y el rompo la muñeca, seguido de eso le doy un codazo izquierdo haciendo que se quede suspendido en el aire, parecía ver esto en cámara lenta, luego realizo un puñetazo de martillo clavandolo al suelo, lo deje noqueado, luego volteo a ver ambos demonios restante y se les dificulta quitarse a ambos perros de su cuello y brazo ademas creo que el dolor provocado por las poderosas mandíbulas no los deja pensar con calma para realizar un hechizo mejor para mi, al demonio controlado por Rodolfo le propino un buen codazo tumbándolo al piso luego veo como Rodolfo sujeta el cuello y este estúpido intenta soltarse de manera inútil, los pitbulls tienen un fuerte carácter y fuerza de mordida, no hay ser humano sobre natural que se pueda escapar de sus fauces, le doy una serie de golpes al estomago mientras que tiene sus manos ocupadas, después de darle 7 golpes con todo, deja de forcejear, al parecer le rompí algunos huesos y destruí órganos internos sino se atiende esas fracturas es muy probable que muera, Rodolfo al ver que el demonio no forcejea mas, simplemente lo suelta dejándome ver su mandíbula que estaba rodeada en sangre, uy eso si que da miedo, nos volteamos y veo que el demonio logra quitarse a Ganki de encima y lo tira contra un árbol y..-.

 _ ***Gwiun~ sniighh***_

-esa fue la gota que rebasa el vaso, un gemido de dolor y Ganki se levanta temblando y vuelve a gruñir, este bastardo! ahora si que no me voy a contener, empiezo concentrar mi furia hacia mis brazos es hora de ver que puedo hacer con esto-.

 **hora de dormir pequeño animal** -dijo el demonio haciendo un circulo mágico pero..-.

 **[Twice Critical]** -dije liberando al fin mi Sacred Gear-, **[Rage]** -esa fue la voz proveniente del Sacred Gear y siento que el poder fluye de manera anormal en mi cuerpo-.

-sin meditar casi nada corro a toda velocidad, veía en cámara lenta el como el sujeto apunta su brazo, no me tomo mas de 1 segundo el recibir el disparo con el guante sorprendiendo al demonio, este aterrado observa a sus espaldas y ve a sus compañeros agonizando-.

 **tu~ eres un monstruos a~aléjate!, Bakemono!** -dijo aterrado al solo verme, pero yo solo asiento y le ordeno a Rodolfo atacar- **AHHHRG~! suéltame!.**

 **de acuerdo** -dije soltando un golpe en su rostro haciendolo sangrar-, **no se te ocurra volver a pisar este lugar.**

-al decir eso le doy un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciendo que escupa una gran bocanada de sangre, luego observo que deje una huella al rojo vivo en su abdomen valla al parecer si le dolió, pero el muy bastardo sigue consciente, con eso solo vasto 3 golpes a matar en el rostro y con eso quedo noqueado, saco una cuerda que por suerte me dio Sebastian y ato a los 3 demonios, saco mi celular y marco el numero de Buchou y esta contesta-.

 **Raven, que bueno es oír que me llames, como te fue en el contrato?** -fue la animada voz de buchou tras el otro lado de la linea-.

 **estoy por terminar, de hecho encontré a 3 demonios renegados operando cerca del área de la contratista y esta era su objetivo** -al reportar lo ocurrido, Buchou adopta un tono serio mientras que me dice que le reporte a la cliente lo sucedido pero otra sorpresa le tengo preparada-, **fui yo el que los neutralizo, la clienta me pidió hacerme cargo y ahora necesito ayuda con la limpieza.**

 **entendido, ahora mandare a Lu y a Kiba para allá, necesitas alguna evidencia de ellos?** -me pregunta Buchou al ver que ya me hice cargo del problema-.

 **tendrá que ser Lu quien venga conmigo mientras tengo la evidencia que Kiba se lleve al líder a un subordinado** -fue mi sugerencia, esperando una respuesta de Buchou-.

 **okey van para alla** -fue al autorización de Buchou, esta de acuerdo, esto es genial-.

-al poco rato un circulo mágico aparece, es el circulo de los Gremory, de ahí pude ver dos siluetas salir, eran Kiba Y Lu que habían llegado a la escena y miraron asombrados los cuerpos de los demonios, marcas de mordida, huellas de golpes y alguno que otro hueso expuesto por fracturas, al final el primero en hablar de ellos fue Kiba-.

 _ **ojojo~**_ **, no me lo esperaba para ser tu primer trabajo, te fuiste de casería y a pesar de usar métodos humanos te las ingeniaste muy bien** -fue el comentario de Kiba que parecía fascinado por lo ocurrido-.

 **en verdad peleas como un demente Raven-sempai** -fue el comentario analítico de Lu-.

-tras terminar este momento Kiba se lleva al Líder y al subordinado mientras que Lu y yo y los perros Ganki y Rodolfo nos retiramos a la casa de Helen, al llegar Helen y Sebastian nos reciben y al parecer, miran el regalo que les tengo y atienden a Ganki, Helen suspira de alivio y voltea a vernos-.

 **por fortuna no sufrió una fractura letal, solo esta entumecido, se curara con una terapia de 3 salidas diarias, no se como agradecerte por mantenerlo a salvo de esos demonios** -dijo Helen dando su agradecimiento hacia mi persona-.

 **es mi trabajo después de todo, pero fin un trato es un trato, cumplí con su orden y es lo importante, podemos estar mas tranquilos y tener el contrato ahora?** -siendo sincero solo quería terminar con el trabajo pero no metí presión a Helen, la educación es algo que prevalece en una negociación y ahora tengo que dar lo mejor en paciencia, atentamente espere las palabras de Helen y ella voltea el rostro en afirmación-.

 **si, por mi esta bien aquí tienes mi pago** -dijo pasándome el caracol de cristal esmeralizado a la vez que un papel sale de la nada y dicta una convocatoria condicional: _"podrá pedir al mismo clan que examine el terreno siendo su demonio actual el responsable del operativo"_ , al leerlo Helen se le graba una sonrisa y firma el papel a la vez que aun sigue escribiendo, no se que será, pero me da la sensación de ser una evaluación, al terminar de escribir Helen me entrega el papel del contrato con una sonrisa-, **hecho! y una vez mas gracias por cuidar de mis pequeños.**

-al escuchar ese gracias un circulo mágico se forma en nuestros pies, Lu había convocado el circulo y ahora nos transportaremos con mi recompensa hacia el club de Artes Secretas, el circulo brilla radiantemente y al abrir los ojos noto que ya estoy en el corredor frente a la puerta, cabe decir que tengo al demonio restante aun atado ya que debía de hacer limpieza, sin embargo oigo unos quejidos y gritos de agonía, me entro el canguelo pero Lu me dice que es Buchou interrogando a los otros demonios y creo que le esta yendo bien por los gritos no cesan en lo absoluto, tomo una bocanada de aire y abro la puerta, lo que vi me heló la sangre, veía a Buchou sentada en una silla sin marcos mientras que Aisha lanzaba orbes de hielo, los derretía con fuego y lanzaba truenos en la cintura.. cerca, pero muy cerca de los junior de esos demonios, inconscientemente me acaricio esa zona, aun recuerdo lo que les hice pasar a Matsuda y a Motohama, eso solo empeoro la experiencia, juraría que mi rostro estaba tan morado como una uva por el dolor compartido, cabe decir que al estar cubierto de agua el demonio era electrocutado por todo el cuerpo pero la zona del impacto siempre es la mas afectada, ahora que la veo, Aisha esta haciendo una expresión lujuriosa...oh uh... es una sádica, mejor me aparto de ella, luego pongo los ojos sobre Kiba, el esta divirtiéndose haciendo pequeños tajos en el abdomen del demonio, invoca pequeñas cuchillas para usarlas con el demonio como el tiro a la diana, me doy cuenta que al rato esas cuchillas desaparecen, ya veo son de magia pura, que horror!.. pero es interesante, y para finalizar veo a Buchou levantarse con una tasa de té y venir hacia mi-.

 **veo que trajiste al ultimo conejillo de indias Raven y también el contrato, fascinante** -ese fue el comentario de Buchou teniendo una amplia sonrisa, me pregunto porque se deberá eso-, **deja al pobre en una silla que luego Lu tendrá su turno.**

 **de... acuerdo..** -deje al demonio renegado en una silla, veo que Buchou me esta guiando al escritorio mientras ella saca un papel-, **emm Buchou eso es~?.**

 _ **oh~ esto? ujuju**_ **, esto Raven es el comentario del cliente, debo que realmente eres único** -fue el alabo de Buchou hacia mi persona, comentario? realmente soy único? eran las dos preguntas que me atormenta y ahora solo quiero saber que es lo que pone-, **veo que eres impaciente, bueno si tanto quieres saber aquí lo tienes:**

 **"no me esperaba que el Akuma-kun fuera alguien de otra procedencia aunque esperaba a la pequeña Lu, este resulto ser un chico atento, educado y muy servicial, me impacto bastante el hecho de que llegara como meteorito, ciertamente fue lo mas chistoso que he visto en 3 años como contratista del clan Gremory, ademas que puede entablar amistades muy fácilmente con mis niños, el favor que le solicite fue cumplido con totalidad, estoy ansiosa de volver a solicitar a este chico para una tarea distinta, o para compartir tiempo con alguien, es todo un caballero".**

 _ **ugugh~ es toda una santa~**_ **...creo que tengo algo en el ojo** -aparente el estar dolido, una mujer como ella siendo una santa con un pobre diablo como yo, me hacia sentir el hombre mas honrado de todos-.

 **no llores Raven, a fin de cuentas para ser tu primer trabajo el conseguir con exito el contrato y un comentario positivo es un gran logro!** -dijo Buchou con una sonrisa, al parecer no interpretó mis lagrimas de alegría-, **ademas... muy pocos demonios consiguen este puntaje, ahora es cuando mas quiero esperar de ti** -ese fue un alabo bastante esperanzador, me levanto los ánimos y ganas de querer ascender a demonio de clase alta-.

 **no son lagrimas de tristeza~ gughhh~.. son de alegría** -aun si era contra mi ama voy a refutar mis emociones, de esa forma entenderá-, **una mujer tan caritativa como Helen teniendo contratos con demonios, una hermosa interpretación de una de una rosa blanca entre un montón de tulipanes secos, es tan conmovedor que es imposible no llorar.**

 **en verdad eres único en tu tipo Raven, pero en fin ya has cumplido asique te puedes ir** -esas fueron las palabras de Buchou dándome su consentimiento para retirarme, yo asiento para luego salir del club pero oigo unas carcajadas-.

 _ **Kajajajaja~**_ **lloras por personas derramadas imbécil, crees que podrás torturarnos y dejarnos así como si nada?** -fue el líder del grupo de renegados que lanzo su declaración-, **en verdad que para ser un demonio de esta prostituta de quinta eres un imbécil** -esa fue la gota de vino que rebaso la copa, ya estaba harto de palabrerías-.

-ni cagando o orinando me le acerco al líder, para sorpresa de todos aun cuando Aisha lanza su ráfaga de Hielo, sin importarme mi seguridad me acerco al estúpido demonio, mi ira sobrepasa sus limites, una cosa era insultar a las personas sin conocerlas pero la otra es meterse con las menos comprensibles, viendo como el demonio se asombra de que el hielo no me afecte mucho, activo mi Sacred Gear, aterrado me mira a la cara, le sujeto el rostro al demonio mientras cargo energía en mi brazo izquierdo con lo mejor que tengo e inserto un buen golpe en su estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre pero antes de continuar voltee a ver a Buchou con una pequeña duda-.

 **los están interrogando Buchou?** -ella solo asiente sin despegar su vista del demonio con asombro, eso me gusta aun mas, voy a escarmentarlo un poco-, **excelente, alguien me pasa herramientas de taller o equipo de gimnasia pesado?** -cuando pregunté, Aisha se acerca a mi con una mirada lujuriosa-.

 **tenemos una sala de tortura en el sótano del edificio, antes no la verías por estar oculta con un sello de camuflaje pero ahora me atrae el intento que harás para que hable fufufu** -dijo lamiéndose los dedos sacándome una sonrisa perversa mientras volteo a ver el demonio-.

 **est~..esperen que me van a hacer?** -el demonio tembloroso pregunta a lo que eso me hace reir de forma macabra-.

 _ **oh~ nada..**_ **. solo que pasaremos un divertido rato hablando de modales mientras te destruyo** -dije para luego Soltar otro golpe esta vez directo a su quijada, no quería dislocar su cuello, solo quería noquearlo, volteo a ver a Buchou que esta con los ojos abiertos-, **a partir de aquí yo encargo del interrogatorio veras tus resultado en unos minutos** -con ese permiso me dirijo con una sonrisa ocultando mi profunda Rabia con el demonio al sótano siendo guiado por Aisha, al entrar le impido el paso luego de lanzar una sonrisa macabra-, **lo siento, es un espectáculo privado** -esa fue mi pequeña jugarreta contra Aisha, acaparare toda la diversión para mi sólito-.

 **que malo eres~.. y yo que también quería participar** -dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras fije una seductora carita triste-.

 **te regalare un dedo o un ojo de recuerdo una vez termine con el** -le dije con una sonrisa viendo su expresión consternada, cerré la puerta para centrarme en atender a mi invitado de honor-, _**muy bien~ gehee~**_ **que comienza la fiesta.**

 _ **po~ por favor!**_ **no me hagas daños, lo siento pero por favor...DETENTE!** -ese fue el grito de desesperación del demonio para luego empezar nuestro espectáculo-.

-tome unas placas de nudillos y... ohhh como te adoro Buchou o~ Aisha? da igual estas placas vienen con dientes muy puntiagudos, me estoy preguntando si estas placas son de acero inoxidable, tomo mucho aliento y...-.

 _ ***Derechazo**electrocutar***_

 _ **Kugh~zzt guoztt aaaahja~**_ **para por favor, duele enserio!** -me suplica el líder de los renegados-.

 _ **ohh~ pero cariño**_ **, la noche es muy larga y solo estoy empezando fufufu** -hice mi expresión mas sádica lamiendo las placas mientras veía a este idiota hundirse en la locura pero luego adopté una cara que lo aterra mas y contesto-, **ademas debes pagar por tu insolencia y lo único que te puede salvar ahora sera cantar**.

-seguido de eso lanzo varios golpe a su rostro y algunas zonas donde se encuentre tejido muy duro; hombros, clavículas, codos, costillas muslos y abdomen cada uno de los golpes con es diciendo: _"por favor", "para!" "te lo suplico" "detente, eso duele" "te lo imploro" "ayuda!" "que alguien detenga a este monstruo" "basta basta!"._ y mi contestaciones cuales son? fueron estas; _"Habla!", "cantaras?", "sigue llorando!", "confiesas?", "no me importa", "detenerme? pero si eso es lo que menos quiero ahora", "aun debes de ser escarmentado"_. Sin descanso hasta aburrirme, su cuerpo temblaba de tanto golpe que le repartí hasta hacerlo sangrar, y no se termina con eso, estaba humeando por las descargas eléctricas, con leves fracturas al rojos sangre y moretones de tercer grado, estaba cabeza baja, me le acerco y levanto su cara haciendo que me mire-.

 **muy bien, ahora nos dirás lo que tramaban?** -le pregunte esperando una respuesta afirmativa con una cara satisfecha de mi tortura pero...-.

 **que te jodan idiota** _ **Pueph**_ -fue su respuesta escupiendome en la cara-, **que te pareció eso?**.

 _ **oh~ esto?**_ -dije con una cara que refleja felicidad sin embargo por dentro estoy que quiero arrancar su mugriento corazón-, **no es nada, solo que has sellado tu destino una vez que decidas confesar.**

-sin prestarle atención me acerco a la mesa con las herramientas mientras me quito las placas para luego tomar mi siguiente arma/herramienta unas pinza para los diente, ujuju esto se pone cada vez mejor, me limpio la asquerosa baba del renegado, tomo las pinzas y me acerco a el con [twice critical] y una placa en la mano derecha y la pinza en la mano izquierda, cargo un poco de mi poder pero en verdad quería romperle el cuello, realizo un golpe con la placa que llevaba una parte de mi energía haciéndolo escupir sangre nuevamente mientras veo que una huella fina de mi ataque se queda grabada en su abdomen-.

 **valla, perdón~ te dolió? muy bien pues ahora viene la mejor parte** -dije ampliando una sonrisa-, **sino cantas antes de perder mas de 8 muelas tendré que destriparte... un poquito** -dije volviendo a mi actitud de niño consentido pero volteo a ver el chaleco que este desgraciado portaba encima-, **en que trabajos estaban involucrados?** -dije tomando algo del abrigo y esto eran unos frascos, pero el demonio me mira aterrado- _**Oh~ sabes que lo que son?**_ **, Drogas? afrodisíacos?, elixires?**.

 _ **n~no**_ **te diré lo que son, pero no te atrevas a usarlas** -decía aterrado al verme sujetar una poción roja con polbillos negros, sonreí ante la reacción-.

 _ **[Soundtrack: SMB64 Ultimate Bowser 10 min extended]**_

 _ **bueno~...**_ **averiguemoslo** -dije haciendo que se trague la poción con fuerza tras golpearlo, pasados los segundos empieza a convulsionar y a irritarse del dolor-, **ohhh~ con que esto es un amplificador neuronal? osea que pretendías amplificar los estímulos y venderla en el mercado negro cierto? es eso?** -el demonio sin contestar solo balbucea quejidos mientras trata de resistir el efecto de la poción-

-volviendo a la acción, sujeto su mandíbula inferior que esta llena de sangre y hematomas horribles, aprieto levemente para hacerlo gritar y le meto la pinza, empiezo a ajustarla y sin importarme los quejidos y alaridos de dolor, pongo mas fuerza, jalo, sigo jalando y aumento la fuerza hasta que..-.

 _ ***Crujir**sacar***_

 _ **GYAAAAAARHHHGGG~!**_ -un dulce grito inunda esta sala, si Aisha viera esto estoy casi seguro que se cree el cuento de que a mi me gusta ver el mundo arder-.

 _ **ahh~~.. dulces gritos de agonía**_ **, solo haces que quiera hacerlo otra vez** -dije para luego volver a sujetarlo, apretar y esta vez apunto a los colmillos-.

-arranco el colmillo superior izquierdo-.

 _ **GAAAAAHHHRR~! huuhhhg~**_ -fue su primer grito-.

-intente agarrar un colmillo de la derecha pero termine arrancando un premolar inferior-.

 _ **ahhh?! GWAAARGHHH~~!**_ -fue un quejido casi in-entendible pero valla que en verdad le duele-.

 **no te muevas tanto, así no puedo sacarte los colmillos, uhhhg~ a veces pueden llegar a ser tan molestos** -dije frustrado para luego arremeter un golpe haciéndolo escupir sangre, sin darme cuenta los efectos de la poción lo hacen ahogar gritos de dolor agonizante-, **... toma algo de agua, no puedo arrancarte los dientes sino te limpias apropiadamente** -dije mientras salgo de la sala para ir a buscar un refrigerador que con suerte llevaba algo de agua, este estaba en una aula del viejo edificio ya que hace varios días pude examinarlo a profundidad-.

-al volver, veo al demonio resistiendo el efecto de la poción, sin embargo vuelvo a entregarle un puñetazo al rostro haciendo que se convulsione de dolor, sirvo un baso y observo al bastardo-.

 **quieres un poco para aliviar el sabor a escarlata en tu boca?** -dije mientras le balanceo el baso de un lado a otro y el asiente temeroso mientras abre la boca-, **eso me gusta mas y... vas a hablar?.**

 _ **uguhhhg~? nogh~**_ -fue una in-entendible negación mientras terminó de tragar y enjuagar su boca-.

 **respuesta equivocada** -dije serenamente mientras mi cara sádica volvía-, **pero gracias por querer continuar con la fiesta.**

-sin rodeos vuelvo arremeter contra el, un golpe con las placas dentadas para volver a estimularlo, un choque eléctrico rodea todo su cuerpo, a la vez que por la poción su grito es mas audible que antes, sentiría lastima sino fuera tan patéticamente resistente al hablar, vuelvo a sujetar su mandíbula y le arranco otro premolar, ya me daba igual que le sacaba, solo quiero oírlo gritar de agonía, me detengo solo un poco para volver a observar la sala y veo una chimenea... fufufu esto se pone cada vez mejor, me acerco y la enciendo, veo varias varas con grabados del clan Gremory, tomo una y la dejo al fuego, siempre quise ver el como reacciona alguien ante al metal ardiente, volviendo con el demonio y las herramientas sobre la mesa observo un aparato bastante raro, parecía un corta uñas casero del estado antiguo con varias estacas incrustadas a un trozo de madera, de pronto me da una gran idea, suelto la pinza y tomo el aparato y observo al demonio, tiene el cuerpo ya muy tembloroso, y sus heridas aun no sanan, no sera capaz de continuar si sigue siendo torturado y estar bajo los efectos de la poción no le favorecen en nada, simplemente lo desato y tomo sus brazos guiándolo hasta la mesa-.

 _ **q~qhue me vasgh a hazherg~?**_ -dijo terror agitando su cuerpo tratando de escapar-.

 _ **oh~..nada**_ **, solo quería hacerte un esmalte de uñas Ruso a la antigua espero no sea mucha molestia** -conteste sin importar los esfuerzos del demonio para soltarse-.

-una vez llegamos a la mesa sujeto sus mano y vaya que tiene uñas largas, lo suficiente para considerarlas garras, lo acomodo en una silla, y agarro con fuerza su brazo derecho y lo amarro a al aparato con fuerza, y empiezo con el dedo indice-.

 _ **listo~?**_ -fue mi pregunta, pero el se sigue negando-, _**ohh~ que mal**_ -y presiono con fuerza bruta el aparato-.

 _ ***Quebrar**Torcer***_

 _ **GUOOOORRHHHG~!... kug~ uhg~**_ **basta ya..!** -fue su grito al ver su uña arrancada-.

 **vas a hablar?** -fue mi pregunta sin paciencia, ya me estaba hartando de tener que lidiar con sus negaciones, pero vuelve a negarse- **...como quieras~.. tarde o temprano hablaras.**

-continúo con su dedo medio, ajustando al igual que con su dedo indice, presiono y se arranca la uña asquerosa de su dedo y así sucesivamente hasta quedarme sin uñas en la mano derecha, cabe decir que los gritos no pasaron desapercibidos, en especial el meñique ese ultimo quedo medio suelto con algo de carne arrancada, suelto su mano derecha y pongo la mano restante con una cara sonriente-.

 _ **no~ alto, solo detente~**_ **... detente!** -sigue rogando en vano y yo ni me molesto en preguntar si cambio de opinión y empiezo por el meñique-, _ **GYAAAAAAARRGHHH~~ uhhhjaaah~.**_

-continué hasta dejarlo sin uñas, en verdad era persistente asique lo suelto de la mesa y queda rodando por el suelo, miro la chimenea y la vara con el símbolo del clan al rojo vivo, mi sonrisa se hace notar y pateo al demonio dejándolo acostado boca arriba en el suelo, me acerco a la vara de metal ardiente con el grabado del clan, cojo una pinza de la herrería y extraigo la vara, volteo a ver al demonio que no hace nada mas que mirarme con terror absoluto, pero al verme sujetar la vara ya se dio una idea de lo que esta pasando-.

 **no~... no lo hagas, h~hago lo que me pidas, incluso aceptare otra tortura pero por favor eso no!** -y así me vuelve a suplicar, ni flojo o perezoso escucho una palabra de lo que dice y pisoteo su pecho y apunto el metal a uno de sus pectorales-, **no~ por favor~...DETENTE.**

-y clavo justo en el blanco la vara viendo como su ropa se quemaba en el área afectada, la huella de fuego fue tal que pude ver burbujear su pecho, a la vez que la grasa no oxidada de su cuerpo sale como un asqueroso liquido amarillento mezclado con sangre-.

 _ **GWOOOOOORRGHHH~...gahhh~haaa~ahhhja.. kurgh~**_ -fue su alarido quejumbroso, estaba soportando la quemadura lo mas que podía-, **esta bien...cooperare~ solo...detente po.. por** _ **faworrgh~**_ -al final suelta las palabras que tanto busque-.

 **excelente!, solo falta una cosa antes de llevarte ante Rena-Sama** -dije mientras lo acomode devuelta en la silla-.

 **y que seria eso?** -pregunto aliviado el demonio mientras que yo solo sonreí macabra-mente-.

 **debes pagar por insultar a mi "Rey"** -dije haciendo comillas refiriéndome a la misma Buchou mientras que el demonio se volvió blanco por el terror-.

-volví a derribar al bastardo callejero tumbándolo en el suelo para luego posarme sobre su cuerpo, aun presionando contra la quemadura de metal ardiente, sacandole un grito de agonía atroz, me fijo que cosa podría hacerle y entonces observo sus ojos, y con un melodrama acerco mi mano derecha a su ojo izquierdo a forma de cangrejo-.

 _ **HI~! no~!**_ **espera,..te-te...tenemos un acuerdo! ya no debes hacer esto** -mi mano se poza sobre sus parpados superior e inferior- **noh~... no no no no no, NOHH~!.**

-extiendo su ojo hasta el punto en que puedo ver las venas oculares y el ojo hundirse medianamente, meto mis dedos con cuidado de no dañar el globo ocular y empiezo a halar hacia afuera de su cuenca ocular-.

 _ **huuurghhh!?~ GAAAAAAAARGHHHH~!...AAAAAAHRG~~!**_ -fueron los quejidos de dolor que salían de su boca en convulsiones y espasmos mientras el veía claramente su tripa que conecta con su cerebro-.

-sin media palabra, tome la vara de metal que aun seguía al rojo vivo en un tono naranja y como espada improvisada, le rebano el ojo arrancándolo satisfactoriamente mientras el pego un alarido que se oye hasta por mi casa, aun si era una exageración, yo también temería de que mis gritos se oyeran a esa distancia-.

 _ **mi ojo~ughh~... me las pagaras~**_ **... esto no se quedara asi!** -dijo entre quejidos mientras yo daba por concluido el escarmiento-.

-tome el ojo como premio y busque un frasco entre los estantes y lo guarde tras colocar agua en el frasco previamente dejando el ojo a merced del liquido, mire al demonio y por lo menos debo tratar esa herida en el ojo y busque un botiquín o algún equipo medico y que por suerte también encontré en esta sala, y para aumentar mas la diversión, el remedio es peor que la enfermedad pues le col que alcohol etílico para secar la herida del ojo, le pongo un algodón y realizo un pequeño juego de vendas tapando su ojo presionando el algodón contra su cuenca ocular, los gritos no pasaron desapercibidos en ningún momento, le deje un tiempo para descansar mientras que yo me relajo, fue demasiado sadismo de mi parte, inclusive fue mas de lo que pude soportar-.

Rena Pov:

 _ **ara ara~**_ **no pensé que llegaría a cumplir con su promesa, fufufu interesante** -fue el comentario de Aisha regresando a su actitud original pero eso de promesa me dio una intriga-.

 **como es eso de promesa?** -fue la pregunta de Lu, al parecer quedo consternada ante el comentario de Aisha mientras que esta le devuelve una sonrisa-.

 **pues antes de la tortura Raven me prometió un dedo o un ojo, tu que crees que salio? fufu** -con que eso se trataba y tras ver el como Raven tenia imaginación para usar 3 métodos de tortura, parece haber despertado el total interés de Aisha-.

 **denle un premio novel de la paz a este genio ajaja** -fue el comentario sarcástico de Kiba que estaba destripándose a carcajadas al ver lo ocurrido, de hecho hasta a mi me dio cierta gracia el ver a ese demonio casi desmayarse del terror por cada acción de Raven-.

 **en verdad es buen actor, solo miren como dejo al demonio, aun cuando lo hizo enserio se nota que no es siquiera una faceta propia de el, eso quiere decir que es capaz de adaptarse a las demandas según su estado de humor** -fue mi análisis objetivo al ver el desempeño de Raven en la tortura, si se fijo en Aisha quiere decir que la imito, en verdad le salio mejor el papel de un asesino en serie que de un sádico-.

-luego de eso cada quien se detuvo a tomar un descanso, Aisha junto a mi tomamos un te, Kiba termino de degustar sus palomitas y Lu se relajo para luego continuar con sus Dangos, a la par nuestra los demonios renegados estaban temblorosos con la idea de que si así termino su líder, que seria de ellos?, la verdad hasta yo me pregunto si dejarle esta tarea a Raven seria lo correcto, llegar al extremo de arrancar extremidades no es algo que este aprobado, al fin y al cabo, son crímenes menores de los cuales estos demonios son artífices, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que de repente salto por el crujir de la puerta de sala se abrió dejando ver al miembro mas reciente con el siguiente estado, se le notaba un enorme sudor en su rostro y una ligera mancha como evidencia, su rostro expresa algo de cansancio, tal vez fue por el haber torturado a ese demonio se le quedo frito el cerebro, manchas de sangre en sus manos, antebrazos, y parte de la camisa escolar, tenia al demonio agarrado de lo que le quedaba de sus prendas y lo arrastro por el suelo y lo sentó cómodamente en la silla frente a sus camaradas, dejándolos con la cara mas blanca que el pelo de Lu, volteo a verlos con una cara disgustada de las expresiones que le lanzaron-.

 **quien quiere ser el siguiente?** -preguntó con una humilde sonrisa observándolos fijamente-.

 **emmm no gracias... estamos bien** -fue la repentina y rápida contestación de uno de los demonios-.

 **eso pensé yo** -dijo para luego venir hacia mi y postrarse en una postura firme-, **ya cumplí con esto pero...** -observa su cuerpo viendo las ligeras manchas de sangre dándome a entender lo que quería-.

 **tenemos una lavadora y un juego extra del uniforme, Aisha guiarlo para allá, se lo gano** -fue mi respuesta, en eso Aisha solo toca una de las paredes y abre un pasaje hasta el aula escondida que era un baño mixto que yo misma personalice para mis gustos-, **ahí te las puedes apañar, límpiate bien antes de salir de acuerdo?.**

 **lo que digas mama** -fue su rápida respuesta a la vez que se metió igual de rápido al baño, fue muy gracioso-.

-pasamos unos 10 minutos y salio Raven ya mas refrescado que cuando entró, la verdad no tenia mas planes para el por esta noche ya que yo misma tengo que sacar la información ya que el periodo de entrega de actividades, en donde tengo que entregar el resumen del estado de mi territorio, los demonios renegados eran cosas aleatorias sin importancia pero el que vaya a informar actividad de los ángeles caídos en mi territorio solo haría las cosas mas difíciles en mi rutina diaria-.

 **bueno Raven, es todo lo que tendremos de ti hoy te mereces el descanso, a partir de aquí me encargo yo de acuerdo?** -el solo asiente en respuesta a mi pregunta y se va del salón, dejando a los demonios con nosotros, mientras que los siervos del líder solo voltean temerosos de lo que va a pesarla a su jefe-, **bien, ahora se puede saber que planeaban hacer en territorio Gremory?** -hable con autoritaria dejando salir mi aura mientras me acerque al líder de los renegados asustando a sus subordinados-.

 **t~teníamos planeado t~tomar ph~pheromonas para una droga quimérica, es todo lo que diré** -fue la respuesta del líder, afirmo lo que Raven quiso hacer con ese frasco-.

 **entonces...cuantas variantes de esta droga tienen en su posesión?** -fue mi segunda pregunta-.

 **7 tipos de alucinógenos, 2 afrodisíacos y un suero de lavado de cerebro** -fue la segunda respuesta-.

 **bien, solo una mas** -dije cerrando los ojos mientras se me graba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, **donde tienen el laboratorio donde crearon estas drogas?, para ir y destruirlo** -esa fue mi tercera y ultima pregunta viendo que los demonios fruncieron el ceño-.

 _ **eso~**_ **..jamas te lo voy a decir, ahí tengo ya 3 años de investigación y no voy a permitir que lo destruyas, prefiero que me mate el niggah que se acaba de ir a que seguir revelando información una esquinera pelirroja** -fue la tartamudeante y furiosa respuesta del demonio, dispuesto a proteger su trabajo, sin embargo ya se volvió a pasar de la raya con eso de esquinera, me levanto me toco la barbilla y simplemente me acerco a paso lento mientras muestro una sonrisa-.

 _ **oh~! con que esas tenemos eh?**_ -fue mi contestación ante su amenaza mientras una sonrisa sádica se graba en mi rostro-, **entonces... debería llamarlo y pedirle que regrese a que se encargue de ustedes?.**

-al decir esas palabras los demonios renegados soltaron un grito "hi~!", al parecer no les gusta la idea de volver a ver Raven asique me aprovechare de esto un poquito-.

 _ **No~.. no lo..**_ **harías cierto?** -fue la pregunta tartamudeante del líder que no busca una respuesta afirmativa, yo solo sonreí-.

 **tienes razón, "yo" no lo haría...** -fue mi respuesta para darles un poco de esperanza, pero casualmente me di la vuelta hacia mis siervos-, **...pero, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi séquito.**

-cuando dije eso, los renegados confusos colocan sus miradas en mi séquito y se les pone las expresiones de gallina, quería explotar de la gracia que esto me hace, estaba para morirse pues mi séquito tenían diversas expresiones y adoptaron diversas poses, Aisha esta estaba ruborizando con sus ojos cerrados imaginando lo que Raven improvisaría con sus manos hundidas en cada cachete de su rostro mientras se relamía los labios, Kiba estaba preparando una nueva sarten de palomitas sin mirar a los renegados mientras la deja a fuego lento a la vez que jugaba con una de sus espadas la cual era un cuchillo arrojadizo con filo blanco y un grabado dorado mientras se regocijaba a carcajadas que delatan su diversión, Lu tenia un rubor en su rostro a la vez que expresa las mismas ansias de Kiba, parece impaciente de ver que hace Raven para ingeniarse el que ellos cooperen-.

 _ **fufufu~...**_ **en seguida lo llamo** -dijo Aisha mientras habilita el circulo mágico de comunicación, esto aterro a los demonios que suplicaban que no se comunicara-.

 **no~! esta bien... hablare, hablare!... solo no llames a esa abominación** -contesto suplicante el líder y di la orden de que Aisha colgara la llamada que por fortuna jamas ocurrió, ya le había causado demasiado estrés a Raven, volteo a ver al líder que aun estaba aterrado-, **esta en el almacén abandonado de la zona residencial del este b-14 en el distrito Hayazenku.**

 **bien,...** -fue lo que dije mientras me alistaba junto con Aisha para salir a través del circulo mágico-, **y para no dejar cabos sueltos** -dije tomado mi arco y apunten contra los 3 demonios y dispare al unisono una carga de mi poder que se dividió en 3 flechas borrando a esos bastardos-, _**uhhhfff~**_ **muy bien ahora si nos podemos ir, Aisha todo listo?.**

 **Si, Rena-sama** -fue la respuesta de parte de Aisha mientras el circulo brilla fugazmente a transportarnos al dichoso almacén-, **...conque... este es el sitio del que hablaba el demonio?, no parece ser la gran cosa** -fue el comentario de Aisha mientras observa el tétrico lugar-.

 **si, es aquí. Aunque no es lo mas acogedor de todo es buen lugar para mantener en secreto cualquier actividad ilícita en bajo perfil** -fue mi comentario la analizar el lugar con la vista-.

-observamos un lugar que técnicamente esta desierto, es un deshuesadero, según la historia de esta ciudad el almacén b-14 solía ser una distribuidora de medicamentos, pero fue clausurado debido que su locación en las afueras de la ciudad pero era parte del territorio, en este almacén se acumulaban productos importados de otras naciones y eran organizados por envíos a diversas farmacias en la extensa Ciudad Kuoh, incluyendo medicinas explicitas para envió directos al hospital, ademas se le atribuye como el centro de actividad negra de mercado negociando libremente el contrabando de narcóticos, el sitio donde estamos paradas a simple vista se podía ver un estacionamiento con grandes cantidades de chatarra, al menos contábamos con caminos entre los escombros y montículos de chatarra hasta llegar al departamento, se veía muy deteriorado, típico lugar de una película de terror, solo me faltaba encontrar cadáveres dentro de tubos oxigenados, mire a Aisha la cual también tenia una mala espina, antes de abrir la puerta me detengo en seco-.

 **entraremos, extraeremos toda la información y demoleremos este lugar y lo que sea que este oculto en el, de acuerdo?** -di mis instrucciones ante Aisha mientras que ella solo asiente mientras elevamos nuestras auras y abrimos el almacén-, **asique este es el laboratorio?, por lo visto no mentía cuando dijo que llevaba una investigación de 3 años** -fue mi observación subjetiva al ver el laboratorio-.

-podíamos ver que poseían varios estante con las herramientas a utilizar en un laboratorio, tubos de ensayo, aspersores, estantes, pinzas, incluso tenían estufas de microondas, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una morgue en el centro del laboratorio, gracias a nuestra visión en la oscuridad podíamos ver con claridad todo hasta que descubrí unos enormes tubos, eran 6 y al parecer tenían cuerpos por las siluetas que flotaban en el agua verde, algunos parecían tener rasgos de animales pero eran in-identificables, eso fue frustrante pero uno de estos 6 tubos estaba roto, y el rastro alrededor de el estaba seco parecía que el espécimen salio hace ya varios días, sin tomarle importancia tomamos todo lo que podíamos de los documentos y los organizamos fuera del almacén, di mi señal y Aisha también hizo lo mismo que yo, canalizar nuestro poder mágico, a Aisha se le alumbra el pendiente lunar de un intenso color azul debido a la magia de hielo que esta empleando mientras que yo estoy manifestando el poder de la destrucción en un aura sangre creando una flecha para preparar un disparo certero-.

 _ **Blizzard Bomb!**_ -exclamo Aisha levantando su mano dejando ver un enorme orbe con una aura ventilada de copos de nieve muy intenso, simulando un agujero negro, extendió la mano hacia adelante y el orbe salio disparado hacia el edificio para después perforar la compuerta-.

 _ ***Explosión**Cristalizar***_

-el ataque causo una gran "explosión" desde dentro en el laboratorio demoliendo con pilares congelantes desde la compuerta hasta las ventanas, paredes y techo del lugar mandando a volar varios escombros, apenas si podrías reconocer el lugar como era antes, era mi turno para atacar-.

 _ **Demolition Wild Bow!**_ -exclame al igual que Aisha soltando el filamento de mi arco y disparando mi flecha a través de un circulo mágico con energía canalizada, al pasar el circulo, mi flecha empezó a moldearse como si fuera un animal alado dejando una delgada estela de energía que se evapora al compás de su aleteo, un águila majestuosa volando en picada hacia su presa, mi flecha hace contacto y...-.

 _ ***Explotar***_

-mi ataque no solo demolió los pilares de hielo, de hecho ni siquiera dejo gran parte de la obsoleta estructura, Aisha no vaciló en molestarse al convocar una enorme llamarada para incinerar el lugar, sea lo que sea que estaban en esas tuberías crío-génicas, de estar vivos aun; las llamas de Aisha los destruirían sin chistar y sin dejar ni la mas mínima y reconocible partícula de esos cuerpos, ademas de derretir las extremidades de esos individuos, convocamos un circulo mágico y nos fuimos del lugar para estar de vuelta en el club donde Kiba y Lu nos recibieron, junto con la información recuperada-.

 **veo que no hubo problemas, ademas eso fue rápido** -fue el sorpresivo comentario de Kiba al vernos llegar, al parecer tenia otra perspectiva del tiempo que nos tomo realizar esta tarea-, **... y bien, que dicen los documentos?** -preguntó curioso acerca de la información que obtuvimos del almacén-.

 **no estas olvidando algo Kiba-Sempai?** -fue el comentario de Lu, dirigiendo una mirada acosadora a Kiba el cual solo quedo temblando sin mirarla fijamente, ya se a donde va esto-, **debes pagar por tu falta a la apuesta** -ahora el rostro de Kiba se torno de color azul, enserio tan mala espina tuvo de que yo tardaría tanto? eso me ofendió, después de todo yo no dudo de mis siervos y Kiba volvió a hacerlo, a lo que yo me uní a Lu rodeando a Kiba por la espalda-.

 _ **b~bu~Buchou ..p~p..~pu~..puedo explicarlo~!**_ -y ahora el no duda de mi... claro, no cabe la menor duda que tendrá que pagar doble por dudar de mi y encima delante de mis narices-.

 **Kiba... solo tienes 2 opciones, recibir una paliza de quinto Grado por parte mía y Lu o...** -dije mientras se me dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro-, **tendrás que pagarle a Lu y encima de eso besar a Raven y "confesar" que son pareja.**

 **tienes idea de lo que el me va hacer si hago tal atrocidad? no me obligarías.. cierto?... CIERTO?!** -fue la pregunta temerosa de Kiba mientras su rostro se ponía tan azul como los demonios renegados de hace ya una hora, sudando a borbotones-.

 **depende de tu respuesta** -dije cortante sin importarme cual seria la respuesta, ya que por un lado el quedaría agonizando el día de mañana o el plan B, salir ileso ahora y arruinar su perfil en la academia y la poca amistad que tiene con Raven y recibir una paliza de octavo grado, perdiendo sus dos brazos en el proceso-.

 **elijo la primera opción, okey Lu tu ganas te daré 5 cajas de Dangos con relleno de caramelo y contorno de coco** -dijo resignado ante la apuesta, espera... solo son 5 cajas de Dangos? eso me ofendió mucho mas pero ahora que se trata de Lu, era obvio pensar que los Dangos son valiosos para ella-.

 **emm~... en todo caso ya fue bastante por esta noche, ya podemos irnos, no habrá segundo turno por lo que veo en la llamadas de acuerdo?** -esas fueron mis instrucciones olvidando el asunto de la apuesta, Kiba respira en alivio y esto no pasa desapercibido de mi-, **pero si vuelvo a enterarme de que dudas sobre mi, ya sea por las buenas o las malas dejare que Raven te deje peor de lo que quedo ese científico loco, escuchaste Kiba?.**

 **ja~...HAI!** -fue la afirmación de Kiba mientras que todos salieron-.

-Lu fue a su apartamento cuya renta es mantenida por mi, Aisha y Kiba a sus respectivos hogares y por supuesto yo, tras terminar una ducha me fui a mi habitación, me hundí en mis pensamientos durante un momento y volví a ese instante en donde vi a Raven torturar al renegado, "dolor, resentimiento, soledad e ira" se podían sentir en cada movimiento que ejecuta, tal vez se esta aferrando a un deseo que busca desesperadamente, muy en el fondo de el se veía a un niño llorando por alguna perdida, busca proteger lo poco que le queda, eso lo vi cuando hablamos en el despertar de su Sacred Gear, una minúscula y visible grieta cruzar ese solitario corazón, el vio la muerte de cerca y sea lo que sea que el perdió, debió tener un gran impacto en su vida, resulta ridículo que el se pueda mantener como si nada, aunque este síntoma de ocultismo post-traumatico lo he visto en varias ocasiones por mis siervos, nada como experimentar el rechazo de la sociedad a una edad temprana, pero diferíamos de ese concepto, no lo odiaron por ser algo aberrante, no por el hecho de ser alguien sobresaliente sino mas bien fue odiado por simple hecho de existir, lucho en incontables ocasiones para hacer la diferencia, aunque logro cambiar el odio que le tienen por miedo, pocos pudieron ver la faceta que esconde tras ese rostro de asesino, era alguien valiente, determinado, protector y sincero y al parecer incapaz de sentir miedo, es capaz de reír y ser todo un "hombre", uno de verdad, alguien que se hunde en el sendero del dolor y sacrificarse por el bien de los demás, mis expectativas sobre el se vuelven mas grandes, no como demonio y eso puedo darlo por seguro, la razón por la que vine a vivir en el mundo humano, una razón de ser lo que realmente quiero ser y es esa misma razón por la que me empeño de buscar ese "algo que me complemente, perseguir ese deseo que aflora desde lo mas profundo de mi, cada vez siento que estoy mas cerca de averiguarlo, solo tengo que luchar un poco mas y lo encontrare en donde sea que este, me había terminado de arreglar para luego abalanzarme sobre mi cama y dormir-.

 _ **[a la mañana siguiente, Residencia Hyoudou]**_

Raven Pov:

 **despierta~... eso hora es de despertar pequeño gusano y no seas vago sino quieres recibir una va..** -fue el despertador que como siempre, me estaba molestando luego de una "larga" no che en el tren de morfeo-

-estaba muy cansado por la noche anterior o mas bien el día de ayer, nada fuera de lo común, me levante ya acostumbrado de las mañanas agonizantes por la luz solar que ahora solo eran un pequeño dolor de cabeza, miro la hora del despertador y eran las 5:00 AM, salgo de mi cuarto y realizo la misma rutina de siempre, el cepillado, un trote con mi padre antes de comer, bañarme y finalmente comer para luego ir a la academia Kuoh, paso el día como es de costumbre,alguna que otra charla de Matsuda y Motohama sobre anime y los Doujins de sus series favoritas aunque la mayoría era de pechugonas y de autores con dibujado espectacular, incluso hablaron de géneros de Doujins cuales eran mejores y cuales debían tener algún termino pre-establecido, netorare fue uno de los géneros que dijeron era de los mas perturbadores, el como el prota de la historia era abandonado al final por la mujer que ama, algunas sobre break mind o ahegao en buenos términos, como la ninfomania y otros mas, las chicas que pasaban al lado nuestro tenían repulsión en sus rostros, como si vieran a un montón de fenómenos marginados de la sociedad, yo solo estoy escuchando sin darle muchos rodeos a la charla de ambos, en fin el día concluyo como siempre a las 2:15 PM, nos fuimos cada quien por su ruta, al llegar a mi casa fui recibido por mi padre pero mi madre no estaba ni en la cocina, asique dirijo mis ojos a mi padre que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la tele-.

 **papa, sabes a donde fue mama?** -el voltea a verme y toma un poco de aire-.

 **oh cierto, ella acaba de salir ya que fue convocada por los contratistas que le pagaron por los modelos pre-eliminares para la fiesta azteca** -fue la respuesta de mi padre, ahora que recuerdo era cierto ella me pidió hacer unas medidas sobre un plano, me calme y me senté junto a mi padre-, **dime hijo quieres practicar Sparring hoy? o tenemos la misma rutina de la tarde?.**

 **el Sparring me parece bien, ya hicimos demasiado trote por meses** -fue mi respuesta ante su pregunta ya que ahora estoy ansioso por desarrollar el Killing Series Muay Boran y el Raikiri-.

 **bien, ve a preparar tus ropajes que sera una practica de 2 horas, empezaremos en media hora** -le hice caso y subí a mi cuarto para sacar los ropajes-.

-mire el reloj y eran las 2:50 de la tarde, hice mucho calentamiento pero ya estoy listo, en 10 minutos saldré para tener el el Sparring con mi padre, tengo que decir que estoy nervioso, no por el hecho de que mi padre va a enseñarme mas acerca del Raikiri y de la Killing Series Muay Boran, me encontraba nervioso ya que no sé como administrar mi fuerza demoníaca para no matarlo, antes requería un esfuerzo tremendo para arremeter contra el pero ahora estoy dudoso de si seguir peleando contra mi padre sabiendo ahora lo que mi cuerpo es capaz de hacer, no quiero matarlo y en el mejor de los casos romperle un hueso, jamas me lo perdonaría, es mi sensei y como padre es ya como 2 personas en uno, podrá ser fuerte pero al fin y al cabo el ser humano tiene cierto limite que antes de convertirme en demonio apenas si pude aturdirle el brazo, fue mi elección el hacer esto asique sera una buena practica para ver que tan bueno es mi auto-control, respiro profundo y me preparo con los ropajes y bajo para ir al patio de la casa donde mi padre ya tiene su conjunto de Sparring listo y dio la señal de acercarme-.

 **cuando quieras hijo** -dijo en señal de estar preparado, no le di vueltas al asunto y adopte la postura media al igual que el, nos acercamos el uno al otro y...-.

 _ ***Estrechar***_

-chocamos los puños dando inicio a nuestro Sparring, papa era muy perspicaz y observador en mis movimientos, se los sabia de memoria, maldicion! me olvide que el es quien me ha estado entrenando en todos los secretos del Muay Thai, su defensa al momento era solida y rapida, fugazmente alterna entre defensa y ataque como todo dios velocista, amen de usar sus antebrazos como barreras, mi padre desvia o bloquea todo golpe que le mando hacia su rostro como si desviara hojas de papel en un soplido casi inperceptible hasta el punto en que era ridiculo su defensa, mando un izquierdazo y lo bloquea solo para mandar con codazo hacia mi pecho haciendome retroceder-.

 **vamos hijo, puedes hacerlo mejor como en aquel momento** -exigió un esfuerzo y como alumno no pienso defraudarle-.

 _ **[izquierdazo=bloquear=codazo derecho=repeler=rodillazo izquierdo=esquivar y contragolpe de codo izquierdo en revés=patada izquierda lateral=bloquear]**_

-la serie de golpes que mande contra mi padre fue inutilizada, realmente me conoce tan bien? no voy a permitir que me siga sometiendo, tal vez mi fortaleza no esta en premeditar los ataques, si me contengo no podre ir a toda velocidad para encestar un golpe que vea venir, pero si lo hago...no, tengo que ir enserio con esto, no puedo dar marcha atrás y estoy literalmente en la boca del lobo, sino puedo hacerlo conteniendome entonces buscare mas fuerza y velocidad donde no la haya, vuelvo a ponerme recto contra mi padre y vuelvo a soltar una cadena de golpes contra el, varias patadas que no surten efecto puesto que las desvía y realiza una llave para derribarme, me reincorporo y vuelvo a atacar con patadas laterales y revés de las mismas, pero su defensa solida es hasta divina, ya estoy dudando si ponerme realmente serio y empezar a canalizar mi furia en mis ataques, siento el poder del Sacred Gear rodear mi cuerpo como antes, ese extraño orbe escarlata y rayos rodean mi abdomen y se desplaza hasta mis manos, por suerte no active el guante, seria demasiado para mi padre el enterarse que tengo un artefacto sagrado y que uso su poder para mi beneficio, abro los ojos y vuelvo a encarar a mi padre y esta vez seguro de mi mismo-.

 **esa es la expresión que quiero ver hijo, anda muéstrame cuanto quieres a esa chica** -fue el comentario pícaro de mi padre, otra vez con eso-.

 _ **pfff ajajaja~**_ **...tu, grandisimo tonto** -estaba por explotar de la vergüenza, realmente quiere poner a prueba mi auto-control hasta el limite pero no le daré el lujo de descontrolarme-.

 _ **[serie de puñetazos, codazos, patadas, rodillazos: bloqueo(X?)=desvío(X?)=impacto(X?)]**_

-volvimos a colisionar nuestros ataques como padre e hijo hiperactivos, un sensei con aprendiz en una lucha de cuchillos por el dominio del terreno, era un espectáculo que nadie se negaría a ver, un evento celestial, el big bang viendo crecer a su Estrella Roja y evolucionar en una Super Nova lanzado sus asteroides por todo el vasto universo y el big bang en un intento desesperado reconstruye su universo, nuestros ataques parecían una lluvia de meteoritos impactar en la tierra a cantares demoliendo nuestros cuerpos como ametralladoras de roca, cada golpe que le lanzo a mi padre es ahora difícilmente opacado con sus antebrazos izquierdo y derecho, el ritmo de la pelea era mas balanceado ahora que cada golpe que le acierto a mi padre, el apenas puede contrarrestar con 3 golpes, patadas engañosas iban de izquierda a derecha y de vez en cuando uno que otro revés era lanzado por ambos, nuestros espíritus se batean a duelo de fuego cruzado tratando e ver cual llama opaca a la otra, los golpes de mi padre eran rápidos pero débiles en fuerza pero lo compensa acertando los ataques en zonas vitales y una defensa ultrasonica mientras que por mi parte, avanzo ignorando el dolor tanto como puedo, con toda la velocidad que mis brazos pueden proyectar hasta el punto en que estoy literalmente muerto, es increíble que no me haya desmayado puesto que a estas alturas ya perdí la noción del tiempo, llego el momentos de que ambos nos dimos un combo y fuimos retrocediendo hasta quedar 3 metros uno del otro con nuestras miradas perdidas en el oponente, mi padre respira medianamente pero audible, se le oye pesado, yo por mi parte siento mucho dolor en mis brazos apenas si puedo levantar el izquierdo y mantener la guardia y ni se diga de mi respiración, estoy en el punto en que casi caigo en coma, aun siendo demonio mi padre es capaz de darme pelea, así que de esto se trata el estilo militar del Muay Thai? es terrorífico-.

 _ **[5:05 PM Sala de estar, Residencia Hyoudou]**_

-habíamos terminado el longevo Sparring de esta tarde, maldición! me duele como el diablo todos y cada uno de los moretones que mi padre me hizo en toda la practica, a pesar de ser un demonio mi padre pudo pelear balanceadamente contra mi aun usando una minúscula parte del poder de la Sacred Gear que alimenta mi resistencia, ambos estamos sobre-calentados y con una enorme sobrecarga neural en nuestros cuerpos, mis moretones eran mas notorios que los de mi padre y el apenas presenta moretones de primer grado mientras que yo poseo moretones de tercer grado, en verdad pega muy duro a pesar de ser humano, estamos sentados en la sala tomando unos jugos de limón luego de la sudorosa practica contemplando la televisión mientras recuperamos el aliento de la exhaustiva practica, el frió jugo de limón se siente tan bien en nuestras gargantas mientras disipan todo rastro de calor y lo sustituyen con un sabor agridulce, calmando nuestras pulsaciones y respiración agitada, estamos ahora viendo un evento de la WMA (world Martial Arts) en la pelea de las semifinales entre Nikolas Petrenko contra Jang Shun, Rusia contra China, dos pesos pesados, y antiguos rivales de mi padre, me comento que Nikolas fue su primer obstáculo en la final del regional de Japón, mientras que Shun fue un arduo adversario en las semifinales del torneo internacional de Japón donde varios peleadores de todo el mundo participaron en un genocidio 62 participantes, claramente un estilo de "Japón vs World", mas de 7 encuentros en cada columna del torneo 3 rounds por combate pero... al final mi padre gano, con mucho esfuerzo y sudor pero aun así gano, los contendientes pasaron al cuadrilátero y nos pasaron las estadísticas-.

 _ **Nikolas Petrenko:**_

 _ **25 victorias**_

 **6 empates**

 _ **7 derrotas**_

 _ **14 knock-outs**_

 _ **Jang Shun:**_

 _ **37 victorias**_

 _ **14 empates**_

 _ **4 derrotas**_

 _ **29 knock-outs**_

-si, eran los rivales mas dignos de mi padre, esas eran las estadísticas de torneos, se podría decir que jamas perdieron una pelea, de hecho mi padre y ellos mismos justifican que nadie en toda la tierra les hizo frente, fue en una clara declaración de respeto ante mi padre y las cámaras, todas las derrotas de estos dos monstruos de la UFC fueron protagonizadas por el, me levanto para ir al piso de arriba y dejo a mi padre solo con la televisión, claro que me lleve un poco mas de jugo con hielo, y tras entrar a la bañera y sentir mis músculos rejuvenecer y enfriarse, escucho las exclamaciones de mi padre hacia la televisión parece importarle poco a quien de los dos gane esa pelea, estúpido espíritu competitivo que tiene el monstruo que desafió a los pesos pesados que tengo como padre, tras terminar mi mantenimiento post-tarde me dirijo a mi cuarto, veo el teléfono sonar el timbre de mensajes de texto, observo un poco y veo que es de Rena-.

 **"según el informe, por el estado del laboratorio y un informante de la casa Gremory hay una quimera suelta en la ciudad, suspenderemos las actividades de este turno para encargarnos de esta criatura, mas detalles antes de partir a las 11:35 PM, no tardes".**

 **from: Rena Gremory**

 **una quimera?... ahora que se me viene la idea que ocurrió luego de mi salida del turno?** -me hice esas preguntas algo absorto por la situación, ademas de suspender las actividades tendría que lidiar con una criatura que aparentemente esta suelta por la ciudad-, **bueno... al menos tendré respuestas esta media noche** -dije colgando el teléfono para luego volver a tomar mi jugo de limón y empezar a meditar-.

-supondría que no hay problema en contar sobre mis ejercicios de meditación, realizo ejercicios de Chi-Quong o también conocido como Taiki, mis ejercicios son de respiración hasta danza interpretativa, respiración y supresión de aire, atraer-inhalar y luego contraer-exhalar toma mucha practica realizar estos movimientos sincrónicos, la danza que aplico es la danza maremoto del dios serpiente de ocho cabezas conocido como "Orochi" esta danza aplica suaves movimientos en representativo de fluidos, su concepto filosófico es la fluvial del aire y el agua ambos coexistiendo y manteniendo un equilibrio en mente y cuerpo, la aplicación de esta danza interpreta al usuario que ejecuta dicho ejercicio en un espacio tranquilo e impasible, un océano lleno de total y absoluta calma en fino hilo de pieles, por un lado esta el nivel superior del mar, este representa la mente y el oxigeno y el espíritu, y el nivel inferior representa el cuerpo, el agua, la sangre, al respirar en medio de este lugar se puede ver una interpretación del alma, si las aguas y vientos son turbulentos quiere decir que el individuo se encuentra inestable, su mente y cuerpo no están en equilibrio y expresa de manera espontanea sus emociones de manera desmesurada, en otro caso si las aguas y vientos son tranquilos y constantes quiere decir que el usuario están en equilibrio y puede manifestar sus emociones abierta y controladamente con el mundo exterior, a estos estados se les conoces como "Ciclo". El estado de completo balance y fluvial constante de emociones y manifestación física de estas a un nivel de completa armonía, el estado "Caos". como contra-parte del estado Ciclo es la espontaneidad y explosión de emociones, es un estado que puede fluctuar en el entorno y es altamente peligroso y perjudicial para el individuo ya que afecta su moral, su mente, espíritu y cuerpo, desorbitando todos los caracteres haciendo que el individuo se pierda en el poder que genera el caos en su cuerpo, sufriendo el abandono de todo carácter que alguna vez haya tenido, no recordara su nombre, ni sus relaciones, nada capaz de frenarlo encaminado a un camino de destrucción sin fin, para no hacer larga la historia, yo estuve circulando entre estos estados y por azares del destino aun no he caído en el caos al 100%, ya he tenido mas que suficiente con los maltratos a lo largo de mi vida pero ahora se cual es el problema solo tengo que dominarlo aunque dudo mucho de poder hacerlo, se que voy por buen camino ya que hasta ahora todos los enfados que he tenido han sido proporcionalmente consciente, por lo que muy rara vez puedo perder el control y sumirme en la locura, pero regresando al plano oceánico, estoy en una islita compuesta solo de arena, a mi alrededor esta el solitario y desértico océano, la brisa pega bastante fuerte al compás de mi respiración, y el océano esta subiendo su marea contra mi isla en una suave caricia, siento el calor del sol rodear mi cuerpo al compás de mis movimientos, contraigo mis músculos inhalando una buena cantidad de aire a la vez que realizo un cruce entre mis antebrazos formando una equis, lentamente elevo mis brazos en un suave soplido hasta que solo siento el contacto entre mis manos, estando en las alturas, las doblo formando una plancha para terminar de exhalar el aire de mis pulmones hasta que mis manos llegan a mis caderas, la extiendo cada una a su dirección cardinal formando una pared, luego realizo movimientos exotermicos con ambas manos, sintiendo el calor que proyecta mi cuerpo, siento el oxigeno llenar mis pulmones así como el viento que resopla a mi alrededor y las aguas acariciando la orilla de la isla con calma, si mi cuerpo esta en calma, esta... en calma?-.

 **eh? que esta pasando?** -dije mientras observo a mi alrededor, las nubes bloquean el sol el viento se vuelve salvaje a pesar de estar en calma, no no estoy calmado estoy alterado, ya que observo el mar y este se transforma en huracanes, esto no tiene explicación-, **que demonios ocurre? y este sentimiento... instinto asesino?** -al deducirlo observo preocupante a mi alrededor mientras empieza a llover, y el viento arrastra la arena en una ventisca salvaje, la marea alrededor de la isla se eleva a tal punto que alcanza mis rodillas con un fuerte azote a la tierra-, **tengo que calmarme... cálmate Raven... cálmate maldita sea!.**

-no sabia el porque pero mi cuerpo empieza a sentir pavor y terror, un lió de emociones, un caos inexpicable esta rondando por mi cuerpo y por si fuera poco el instinto asesino me delata que algo esta mal, sin embargo recuerdo que estoy en un plano existencial dentro de mi mente, no es real, sea lo que sea que estoy viendo no es real-.

 _ ***paso* *paso* *paso***_

 _ **fufufu~**_ -oigo una risilla atrás mio, a la vez que unos pasos en la misma dirección me daba cumulo de emociones encontradas, sabia lo que estaba atrás mio pero a la vez no lo sabia, queriendo confirmarlo volteo y veo un espejismo-, **fufufufu~** -cada vez era mas visible mientras avanza dejando ver que desde abajo hacia arriba el espejismo comenzó a tener mayor claridad pero antes de sacar conclusiones-.

 _ ***punzar=X3***_

 _ **Kugh~... Puaghh~!**_ -escupí sangre otra vez, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba la causante de todo esto, con una sonrisa lasciva lamiendo sus cuchillos de luz- _ **t~tu!... Raynareee!.**_

 **tonto... pate~tico, tu destino es morir en el matadero** -dijo mientras lamia sus cuchillos de luz y los lanzaba contra mis piernas, maldición porque no puedo despertar y salir de aquí?- **, solo y sin esperanza es lo que la gente como tu se niega a ver** -mostró su arco cargado y listo para una ronda de flechas hacia mi pecho-, **viles pedazos de escoria como me enferman, pero este regalo tuyo me lo quedo como la única cosa que vale la pena conservar...Darling~~** -dijo mientras alistaba su arco y flechas-.

-la imagen de Raynare disparando una y otra vez sus flechas sin cansancio hacia mi resonó como tambor. Ira, Miedo, impotencia, desesperación, horror, rencor, eran las cosas que sentía mientras que las flechas se clavan en mi pecho por fortuna antes de que una lluvia pesadillesca alcance mi cuerpo di un grito muy fuerte queriendo que esto jamas pasa-.

 **Raven?! Raven!..Raven reacciona!** -sin darme cuenta de la noción del espacio estaba siendo agitado por mi padre que me mira preocupado-, **hijo me diste un susto de muerte, que paso?** -fue la pregunta preocupante de mi padre que me mira con cierto temor en sus ojos-.

 _ **uuhhhg~**_ **creí haberlo superado** -dije mientras volvía a proyectar la imagen de Raynare volviendo a atacarme, aparentemente matándome-.

 **superar?... hijo, no me digas que estuviste delirando despierto otra vez con el?** -fue la conclusión de mi padre, a el casi no se le escapo eso pero "el" no era el problema, era Raynare-, **sabes que puedes contar conmigo hijo no quiero perderte por un ataque epiléptico, no me vuelvas a asustar así, ya tuve suficiente castigo con la matanza de Shibuya no quiero que vuelvas a colapsar.**

 **estoy bien papa, de veraz lo estoy** -dije tratando de calmar en vano a mi padre que no se aparta de mi-, **solo fue una distracción en la meditación, medite tan fuerte que me dormí en medio de la sesión de Taiki, no me paso nada estate tranquilo** -solté una excusa bien convincente contra mi padre, se la creyó toda, aunque me duela el mentirle sobre mi pesadilla es necesario, no debe enterarse del mundo sobrenatural, observo por la ventana y observo que ya es de noche-, **que hora es?.**

 **son las 8:45 de la noche se te hace tarde para las actividades nocturnas del club, ademas que tu madre se esta preocupando demasiado por el grito, date prisa y alista tus cosas, te espero para cenar** -fue la sugerencia de mi padre y sin mas dilatación alisto mi uniforme de la academia Kuoh y salgo del cuarto para bajar al comedor viendo a mi ya calmado padre pero a la vez una estrezada madre que corre a socorrer a su amado hijo y me abrasa con fuerza, en verdad estaba preocupada hasta el punto en que le daría un ataque pero mi padre la conforta por la espalda-, **te dije que el estaría bien, no por nada es nuestro hijo tiene mi carácter y tu fuerte espíritu, un espasmo no sera su final** -dijo orgulloso mientras volvía a la mesa mientras tenia sus manos en la espalda, parecía entrelazarlas-.

 **mi pequeño, mi niño...** -dijo mi madre entre sollozos mientras me abraza pero... ahora estoy sintiendo unos rasguños-, **no vuelvas a hacer eso maldito infeliz, no te basto con casi matarme día y noche con lo ocurrido allá en Shibuya y ahora sufres un puto espasmo?, juro por dios que te haré pedazos si vuelves a hacerlo** -ya entro en su modo bestia apocalíptica, ni siquiera papa puede hacerle frente, ya que se encuentra temblando agradeciendo el no estar en las garras de la bestia que tengo enfrente, maldito viejo-.

 _ **ha~ Hai!**_ -fue mi temerosa respuesta ante la amenazante preocupación de mi madre mientras nos disponíamos a comer en familia como siempre-, **... no era necesario el casi matarme a punta de zarpazos sabes?** -dije mientras me sobaba la espalda y los costados de mi abdomen, esas condenadas cuchillas llamadas uñas, me las cobrare con creces o me desquitare con alguien-.

 **cállese jovencito y coma su cena** -dijo mi madre con voz cortante, al parecer sera una larga noche para mi padre el poder estabilizarla y con una buena dosis de noche "Shiatshu" o algo así-.

-luego de comer, que por cierto, la cena consistía en arroz con carne de cerdo frito y puré de cebolla con ají realmente esa ultima pica bastante pero fue una buena cena, últimamente ya no podemos costear la dieta del entrenamiento como antes debido a la falta de complementos apenas si podemos comer sopa de miso pero... extraño la sopa de tortuga, en fin habíamos terminado de comer y ya eran las 9:00 cuando terminamos, justo ahora estoy en mi cuarto y son las 9:30 PM faltaba una y media hora para salir camino al club de artes secretas sin embargo podría distraerme por el camino, tomo mis cosas y empiezo a salir rumbo a la academia, ahora me encuentro a mitad de camino, a pesar de estar a oscuras puedo ver muy bien, pero debido a la situación actual entre los ángeles caídos y demonios estoy teniendo unas complicaciones que ni te cuento. Hace poco tuve una alucinación con Raynare y estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que tuve un espasmo terrible, se sintió tan real que ni puedo articular una palabra respecto al asunto, mi superación contra esa estúpida de Raynare tendrá que esperar, tarde o temprano nos encontraremos y en ese instante le devolveré todo el daño que me inflijo, nunca mas volveré a pasar por ese error, afino mis instintos para ver si no hay un ángel caído cerca, por fortuna no hay en estas calles por ahora, tampoco sabría decir cuantos ángeles operan de manera clandestina en esta ciudad, saliendo de mis pensamientos llegue a entrada de la academia, perfecto llegue sin problemas, entro al viejo edificio y me dirijo a la sala principal, la oficina de Buchou y toco la puerta un par de veces-.

 **adelante pase** -fue la voz de Buchou dejándome el paso libre para poder entrar-, **oh eras tu Raven llegaste antes de lo previsto bueno eso nos ahorrara tiempo** -contesto alegremente mientras yo entraba en el club pero algo esta fuera de lugar aquí-.

-al observar detenidamente puedo ver que todos los integrantes del clan tenían ropas diferentes casi sacadas de un juego de vídeo o de algún manga, en cierta forma ese cosplay parece bastante bueno, por donde empiezo a describir? bueno supongo que desde el menos importante osea Kiba, este tenia un corset masculino de pecho rojo con delgadas rayas negra en vertical junto con unas mangas largas de color negro, unos guantes con placas protectoras en el reverso de la palma a manera de escudo, lo impactante fue en sus piernas y no, no sean malpensados, ni que la tuviera tan grande y yo batee por ese lado, claro que no, soy macho pecho de chocolate y verga de oro virgen venido del mismo cielo, un trofeo de platino superior al oro con estas características y no pienso dejar ese ideal pero en fin, de la cintura para abajo Kiba posee una armadura militar antigua consistente en placas de metal oscuro que cuelgan de su cadera en un extenso cinturón de cazador mientras portaba 2 fundas, mas abajo por las rodillas tiene unas placas que rodean sus canilla semejantes a las de un caballero y unos botines con cubierta superior de acero, ni puta idea de como podrá ir al baño con esas placas rodeando su cadera entera, solo espero que el tenga vejigas de acero jaja, la siguiente en mirar fue Lu, ella poseía todo su ropaje en diferentes tonalidades de azul, muy pocas cosas era de color rosa y amarillo como botones y listones, su ropa consistía en una gabardina pequeña de color azul rey con bordeados de color marino y una capucha de zorro encima de su cabeza con dos orificios que dejaban a la libertad sus representativas coletas espumosas, en el pecho solo posee 3 botones cerrados dejando a la vista su abdomen, maldición parece nieve virgen, tan suave y frágil, me esta tentando a quitarle esa gabardina y averiguar si tiene chichis descubiertas o un tapa melones, o quizás un vendaje... maldición contrólate, no es momento para eso, viendo mas abajo por su manos, lleva unos guantes no muy parecidos a los de Kiba eran sin lugar a dudas mas grandes en cuanto a grosor, eran color marino y tenían unas placas en los antebrazos, bajando la vista llegue a su short, espera... eso es realmente un short? parece ropa interior con lo pequeño que es... mejor continuo porque parece que descubrió mi mirada, sus piernas no parecen tener ninguna placa protectora sin embargo en lugar de eso hay unas medias a rayas horizontales color marino/rey su media derecha estaba por encima de la rodilla mientras que la izquierda llega apenas a mitad de la canilla, lleva unas zapatillas converse que evidentemente tienen la punta blanca y color marino en todo su esplendor, parece una asesina a sueldo, hermosamente letal con esa estatura, la siguiente en sufrir mi juicio fue Aisha y... OH por Chuck Norris y Rambo, ella es la imagen viva del ocultismo prohibido, tenia una gabardina blanca como la pureza de un ángel que incluye una capucha sin montar, por debajo de la gabardina lleva un corset de maga oscura con una estrella dorada en su pecho justo en medio de sus pechos, a la vez que posee unos bordes inferiores en "V" que cubren medianamente su falda rosada, la cual apenas cae por debajo de sus glúteos de melocotón, un poco mas arriba y ya estaría dándole metrallazos a esa sádica diablesa pero mirando mas abajo... esta chica me quiere volver loco!, unas media por encima de sus rodillas a medio glúteo la hacen ver con la viva imagen del pecado, no puedo controlarme con esa imagen rondando por mis ojos pero bueno el ultimo detalle es su calzado, solo unas zapatillas inglesas de alta clase con encajes, es lo único que vale la pena ver de ella pero con semejante figura no puedo apartar los ojos, falta una persona mas y es nuestra anfitriona, al observar a Buchou me faltan palabras.. no, lo que me falta es apuñalarme los ojos por la exuberante figuran que estoy observando justo ahora, portaba un traje de princesa de cuento de hadas en un re-diseño gótico, hombreras de capa blanca con un adornador dorado de color verde que estaban conectadas con unos guantes blancos que rodean todos sus brazos en su totalidad, sus pechos cubierto por una delantero fino de seda blanca en forma de plumas, una armadura ligera rodeando esos pecho a la vez que una capa de cintura verde rodeaba esas plumas con bordes dorados, una falda corta blanca verdecida con bordes dorados, unas botas que escalan sus esbeltas y carnosas piernas dejando nada a la imaginación con unos bordes superior e inferior dorados siendo que en la punta de las botas son placas solidas de oro a la vez que varios adornos en su traje hacen alución a un ángel y eso me resulta raro pero es hermoso de ver incluyendo la cereza sobre el pastel ella porta una diadena en su cabeza hace alucion a un velo-cista sónico, maldición demasiado irreal para verlo con mis ojos, no aguanto creo que voy a...-.

 _ ***FUCKING RING RING RING* *BLOODING NOSE KNOCK-OUT***_

 _ **[poco después]**_

 **uh? que paso?!** -desperté de golpe reincorporandome en la situación actual-, **ufff que sueño mas loco creí haberlos visto con un cosplay de lo...cos?.**

 **emmmm no era un sueño Raven, y no es cosplay** -dijo buchou con una cara tan roja como su pelo-.

 **ciertamente ya me esperaba tu reacción con respecto a Aisha y Rena,** _ **pffff jijiji~**_ **debiste de ver tu cara** -dijo Kiba conteniendo sus carcajadas-.

 **degenerado** -fue el frió comentario de la bola de pelos del polo norte-.

 **Ara Ara me halagas con desmayarte debería ponerme algo mas culto** _ **fufufu~**_ -fue el comentario seductor de Aisha, no creo poder pararme si usas menos ropa que ahora, digo que mas puede usar para que me deje en estado de coma? pero es mejor no saber-.

 **po~podríamos ir a lo que nos concierne por favor** -dije mientras resoplo mi nariz, demasiadas sorpresas con lo del cosplay-.

 **bueno... veras Raven, estas son nuestras ropas de combate** -esa fue su respuesta o una excusa, ni yo me la creería-.

 **jaja~ pero ya enserio, mejor podrían informarme de que se trata esa quimera?** -fue mi pregunta a lo que Buchou asiente-.

 **bien, luego de que te fuiste, interrogamos a los demonios renegados, luego fuimos al establecimiento en donde realizaron esas drogas pero resulta una cosa peor, ellos elaboraron a 6 quimeras, 5 de estas fueron destruidas por mi y Aisha en el establecimiento pero una ya tenia varios días que escapo** -fue la explicación de Buchou dándome a entender que esos demonios ademas de narcos eran un estereotipo de franken-raro buscando la quimera perfecta-, **en el informe mas reciente descubrimos que la ultima quimera era una recreación de Vaal un arácnido cerberos con 3 cabezas, solo que ha mutado conservando el tren superior del cuerpo pero el tren inferior se volvió arácnido a la vez que las cabezas adoptaron forma humanoide pero con los distintivos caracteres de los siguientes animales: "cabra", "mosca", "serpiente". Ha estado libre hace ya una semana y ha hecho de las suyas seduciendo con un cántico hipnótico, al parecer posee habilidad hipnótica y adn de sirenas con lo cual es capaz de atraer fácilmente a sus presas para devorarlas.**

 ***Glup*~... que aterrador** -ya me entro un canguelo que no te cuento, osea si me acerco a esa cosa terminare en su estomago como alimento para sus crías si es que puede fecundar-.

 **bueno... continuando con la explicación** -Buchou reafirma el continuar con la explicación sobre nuestra misión el día de hoy o mas bien noche-, **tenemos el informe de unos de los espías de la casa Gremory que una quimera que encaja con esta descripción esta suelta en un almacén de exhibición en el museo, tenemos el equipo de limpieza listo una vez terminada la misión, saldremos en breve, a las 11:00 y faltan 45 minutos adelantaremos la cacería 3/4 de hora para así terminarlo y poder retirarnos, alguna objeción?** -claramente ninguno objeto, nadie se opondría a Buchou aunque lo hiciera-, **pues bien pueden descansar... por ahora.**

-y a eso fuimos, a reposar y prepararnos mentalmente, sobre todo yo que acabo de tener un mal rato en casa, me aparto de todos y me siento en suelo en posición de meditación con la espalda recta, piernas entrelazadas, codos chocando con mis rodillas, sin mas busco otro punto de enfoque y observo esa llama que rodea mi cuerpo, es tal y como la recuerdo en el momento en que desperté el Twice Critical aunque de momento tengo que despertarlo al completo tengo la certeza de que alcanzare el máximo desarrollo, observo esa llama en medio de la oscuridad y puedo sentir una aura suave y serena, cálida y fuerte... fuerte, ni siquiera eso fue lo que hice cuando Raynare me asesino de una forma estrepitosa, traicionera pero aun así pude haberle ganado si ella no hubiera salido de las reglas, ella era un ángel caído, matarme con sus propias manos le seria muy fácil pero en lugar de eso jugó a los cuchillos y para empeorar las cosas usó una ballesta para rematarme, no se porque después de todo se tomo tantas molestias solo para asesinarme, pero regresando a esa llama, puedo sentirla como una extensión de mi cuerpo, la mira cada vez mas cerca hasta que finalmente puedo tocarla una cálida sensación maternal recorre esta llama pero mis pensamiento ahora son interrumpido al sentir mi brazo izquierdo arder con el mismo escalofríos una sensación violenta y eufórica se manifiesta a mis espaldas y ahí lo veo, es la misma esencia de mi Sacred Gear pero esta es mas fuerte, mas evolucionada, puedo ver unas cadenas que rodean ese orbe carmesí con humo negro saliendo de el, dos orbes, que significa esto?, me acerco y la observo detenidamente no es algo fuera de lo normal, por un lado se que mi energía latente se debe al "Orbe Solar" que esta justo al lado mio pero este orbe desprende puras emociones explosivas y es tan violento como yo cuando entro en un estado de "Caos" pero se siente mucho mayor, puedo notar que una de las cadenas se esta materializando en medio de la oscuridad como un destello carbonizante, se siente aterradoramente cerca a mi mano, en lugar de una sensación agradable puedo sentir un cumulo de emociones negativas, un gran resentimiento y odio brota de esta aura pero a la vez una cómoda sensación de coraje e instinto protector y de liderazgo se desprende de esa cadena, lentamente se enrolla alrededor de mi brazo y se materializa el Twice Critical, desprendiendo un brillo carmesí opacado por un núcleo blanco a la vez que el orbe solar desprende unos rayos hacia mi y el orbe carmesí, luego veo pura oscuridad, estoy perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sea lo que sea que este pasando no puedo dejar que me distraiga, a pesar de eso no puedo evitar pensar que era eso de hace un momento? no sentí nada relacionado a Raynare pero tampoco es una sensación desconocida, es como si siempre estuvieron esos orbes ahí, dentro mio dándome poder, determinación, seguridad, confianza, armonía, pero también un gran sentimiento de insatisfacción, de no haber logrado algo bueno y solo ser conocido por destruir, una representación de toda mi vida, es como si dijeran que eligiera un destino, un bando la luz o la oscuridad, vaya tontería yo elijo el camino que quiero no existen tales cosas como _"el bien o el mal son absolutos"_ , tampoco existen _"buenas o mala elecciones"_ solo existe un rumbo y yo seré la mano y la pluma, jamas seré el lienzo, eso sera para los débiles y como primer capitulo voy a sobreponerme sobre el cadáver de esa desgraciada de Raynare con mis propias manos...-.

 **Raven?, que bueno que estas despierto, es casi el momento de salir** -una voz me saca del momento de meditación otra vez, pero esta vez todos me están mirando controlando sus estallidos emocionales como si vieran el secreto del universo-, **vamos levántate, que faltan 2 minutos.**

 _ **eh~.. Hai!**_ -asentí para luego levantarme y esperar el tiempo restante, por ahora solo me limitare a desarrollarme como demonio, puedo ver que Aisha, Lu y Kiba no paran de mirarme, al igual que Buchou, esto no evita el sentirme algo incomodo-, _**eh~...**_ **pasa algo chicos?.**

 **no nada/absolutamente/ nada de que preocuparse, seguro te lo imaginaste** -contestaron en el orden siendo primero Kiba luego Lu y finalmente Aisha con expresiones algo tensas, luego averiguare lo que ocurre-.

 **bien, hora de partir** -fue la voz de Buchou que crea un circulo mágico mientras todos se ponen de pie junto a ella para luego mirarme, dando la señal de que me ubique al lado-.

-el circulo brilla estrepitosamente mandándonos al lugar, es el interior del museo y puedo ver que es muy amplio y hay un montón de sabanas, debe ser el almacén de exhibición que menciono Buchou en el informe, eso me hace dispararme la siguiente pregunta, como se las arregla esa quimera para que las personas entren en este sitio?, se supondría que hay guardias de seguri..dad, claro, mata a los guardias y los come como si nada y luego desaparece, la estrategia perfecta una granja donde la comida es servida en bandeja de bronce, no de plata ni de oro, ya que el personal del seguridad no alcanza y ni que decir de los conserjes, viejos con la carne suelta y pútrida, ni yo me los comería, de solo imaginarlo me hace querer regurgitar del asco, comenzamos a avanzar por el lugar, no veíamos nada, debe saber que estamos aquí, sin embargo el instinto de asesinato aflora por todo el lugar y un olor fétido a sangre brota por todas partes en el aire, se siente contaminado, Buchou se detiene en seco con su mano en señal de alto-.

 **esta cerca, muy cerca, todos listos** -dijo sacando el arco de su espalda para mi asombro un filamento color sangre brota de los extremos del arco, asique ella pelea a distancia-.

 **entendido buchou** -el trió contesto afirmativamente-.

-siendo que Kiba saco una espada del estereotipo imperial europeo, Lu rodeo sus brazos con una llama azul oscuro se siente muy aterrador la sola presencia de esas llamas, y Aisha tiene un resplandor en su oreja derecha dejando ver una perla muy hermosa de color azul con un núcleo purpura en espiral a la vez que bajo esa perla se cuelgan unas placas doradas a la vez que Aisha destella fuego y hielo, cada uno en sus manos derecha e izquierda a la vez que un mini tornado se forma en sus pies, oe oe.. eso se ve aterrador, sin mencionar que puedo sentir su aura aumentar, tendrá que ver que con ese arete?, yo por mi parte no se que hacer supongo que seré un espectador en todo esto, los veré luchar por primera vez-.

 _ ***Huuuãaaahaa~ huuu~uahhh~ uahaaahaaahaaa~***_

 **[n/a: imaginen el cantico de la reina araña de billy y mandy]**

-un cántico se oye en este lugar, siento que me llama, es tan hermoso y seductor el tono con el que canta, siento mis piernas débiles, a pesar de estar consciente de que se trata de una trampa no puedo evitar el sentirme seducido por esa excitante voz, sino fuera por el fétido olor a carne podrida y el lugar este seria el sueño perfecto, cual seria mi cara de tonto en este momento? ni lo se y ni me importa, solo quiero ir a esa voz-.

 **Raven! recuperate, no oigas esa voz, recuerda que es un truco** -la voz autoritaria de Buchou me hace reaccionar y por los pelos lo hice, vaya es un truco de lavado de cerebro muy fuerte-, **uff~ tenemos que encargarnos de esta quimera lo antes posible o Kiba sera el siguiente...** .

 **pechotesh~...** -ni hablando haría falta, ya perdimos al pelirrojo que esta caminando sin rumbo, era acaso un pervertido?-.

 **yo me encargo** -dijo Lu mientras cargaba un fuego en su guante derecho-, **despierta idiota** -dijo soltando un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Kiba-.

 **Kuaghhh~! eso dolió...** -dijo un recuperado Kiba mientras caía de rodillas tratando de curar el horroroso golpe que Lu le propino en la espalda-.

 **concéntrense todos, que la quimera ya esta justo adelante** -todos nos alarmamos y adoptamos pose de pelea, Kiba desenfunda su espada, Lu enciende la misma llama en sus guantes Aisha vuelve a concentrar su magia y yo... bueno, no pierdo el tiempo y activo el Twice Critical adoptando la postura media del Muay Thai-, **el plan este, Raven tu nos cubrirás junto con Lu en caso de haber esbirros, Kiba sera el cabeza del ataque, Aisha y yo remataremos a esa cosa.**

-no había que responder, todos asentimos, después de todo es un 1 contra 5, que puede salir mal?, que pueda defecar mas de un engendro a la vez? jiji, esperamos pacientemente en la oscuridad de este almacén y escuchamos un feo pataleo de insecto venir de enfrente y cada vez se oye mas cerca, todos tensamos nuestras armas y cuerpos sin embargo, el pataleo continua y cabe decir que es tan audible que se oye justo...encima de nosotros?, como no me di cuenta, mi sorpresa fue tal que actué por instinto y salte hacia Buchou a toda velocidad-.

 **todos, dispersarse ya!** -grite mientras tome a Buchou al estilo nupcial mientras nos apartamos del centro del lugar-, **se encuentra bien Buchou?** -sin embargo ella me observa sorprendida, volteamos a ver el lugar en donde estábamos y resulto derretido-, **un ataque de ácido?.**

 **no puede ser...** -parece estar en shock apenas articulando unas poca palabras-, **esa quimera fue diseñada para asesinatos silentes, oculta su presencia e instinto asesino** -dijo completamente pasmada, parece tener dificultades contra algo que no puede detectar-.

 **hay una forma de ubicar a la quimera?** -pregunto Kiba mientras evadía unas ráfagas de telaraña... ácida?-.

 **escúchenme bien!** -exclame mientras esquivo una ráfaga de telaraña mientras me separo de Buchou-, **usar la detección mágica no servirá contra el** -dije volviendo a saltar, esta vez cayendo sobre una pasarela del almacén-, **si puede ocultar su presencia e instinto asesino de manera natural quiere decir que algo tuvieron que descartar** -ante esta revelación todos quedan atónitos-, **por ende debemos usar los instintos básicos limítense a interpretar cualquier estimulo en el entorno, usar el olfato es obsoleto a menos que conozcas de memoria los aromas, el hedor de fétidos a cadáver y a mierda es muy fuerte y tolerarlo... tengo dudas de que realmente puedan hacerlo, respecto a la vista, lo mas probable es que tenga habilidad de camuflaje pero con puede ocultar su telaraña al momento de atacar eso revela su posición** -dije esto mientras salto de la pasarela para volver a correr-, **y conociendo a los reptiles, en caso de que tenga el camuflaje, no tolerara el frió.**

 **eso déjamelo a mi** -Aisha contesta animada mientras concentra una ventisca de hielo enfrente de ella-, **Winter Storm!** -libero el orbe a modo de bomba dejando una ventisca helada nublar el lugar, maldición creo que paso con ese ataque-.

-nos reunimos, estábamos cada uno de espaldas pero dispersos y atentos a nuestros instintos, podíamos oír muy bien lo que pasaba, el pataleo se volvió quejumbroso e histérico y eso quiere decir que logramos sacarlo de su zona de confort, esta expuesto, en eso observamos arriba donde provienen esos pataleos y una silueta dibujada por la ventisca se hace notar, esta claro que esta invisible pero no es intangible, por ende podemos verla-.

 **ahí esta, la veo!** -exclame señalando un punto en las alturas-.

 _ **kukuku...**_ **parece que mi cena es muy lista, veamos que sabor tiene** _ ***slurp***_ -no me esperaba una voz femenina, espera... esta quimera esta hecha a base de una mujer? insensatos! los habría matado de haber sabido esto-, _ **ummm~ de tin marin doppin güe... y mi cena sera~ este bebe!**_ -dijo tras un tonto canto para lanzarse de manera salvaje y pude verla, era una araña de eso no hay duda pero no puedo verla a detalle por la neblina, lo bueno es que fue por Kiba, en el asalto se levanta una cortina de humo y apenas puedo ver la silueta de ambos-.

 **no deberíamos ayudarlo?** -le pregunte a Buchou con duda a pesar de tratarse de Kiba no puedo dejar de pensar que esa cosa tal vez lo mate-.

 **Raven... te voy a explicar la función de las Evil Pieces** -dijo de manera tranquila mientras observa a Kiba atacar y repeler los ataques de la quimera-, **el caballo en el juego de piezas posee una enorme agilidad y velocidad** -al decir eso no despego la vista de Kiba y efectivamente esta luchando con una danza defensiva repeliendo las pinzas y brazos de la quimera, parecía solo un duelo de espadas y después salta hacia atrás-, **un caballero bien entrenado puede llegar a moverse/atacar/esquivar a increíble velocidad.**

-tan monstruoso era lo que acabo de oír que me quede helado y eso solo lo hace el caballero, me pregunto que tan rápido llegara a crecer Kiba, quitando de lado eso, la nube de ventisca se disipa lo suficiente para dejar ver a nuestra invitada de honor, una inferior de araña purpura oscura con...pinzas de escorpión, claro, eso explica las pinzas, pero de la cadera hasta la cabeza es toda una divinidad de mujer pechos mas grandes que la propia talla de 100 puedo especular, pelo platino y piel clara como la de Buchou sin embargo su rostro no era de tres cabezas era una cabeza con las tres características animales, ojos múltiples en la cara las pupilas rasgadas en cada ojo y lo peor son dos cuernos de cabra saliendo de su cabeza-.

 **[N/a: si vieron monster munzume no iru nichijou, es casi la misma chica pero no lo es]**

 **uhhhg~! creo que vomitare** -tratando de no ponerme verde al ver el rostro, por suerte sus esbeltos pechos compensan tal horror-.

-mientras me recupero del mareo por la criatura, veo que una pequeña silueta color azul correr a la quimera, era Lu, esta misma hace un salto y concentrar esas llamas azul oscuro, la esencia que desprenden esas llamas es sencilla y llanamente aterradora, a pesar de concentrar una cantidad mínima, se siente como si la gravedad alrededor de Lu se vuelve pesada al punto en que afecta el corazón, al impactar sus puños se levanta otra cortina de neblina, al disiparse puedo ver que la quimera recurrió a sus pinzas como escudo, aparta a Lu y empieza a lanzar una serie de apuñaladas contra ella pero Lu se defiende muy bien, no es tan rápida como Kiba pero en fuerza puede controlar a esa cosa, en un movimiento imprevisto Lu detiene ambas pinzas con las dos manos y sin dificultad y puedo ver perfectamente su rostro, esta casi frió parece emocionarse por pelear o tal vez sera el frió por la Winter Storm de Aisha, sin previo aviso la quimera se alza y... abre una boca en la panza? iuugghh~ eso es asqueroso, es mucho peor que el ciempiés humano, sin mediar palabra recuerdo la situación, trato de detener a Lu y decirle que se aparte pero...-.

 _ ***Bocado***_

 **ummmhh~~... crujiente y esponjoso, me gusta así** -la quimera relamió sus labios mientras su panza estaba masticando a Lu, iba a lanzarme al ataque pero Buchou me detiene-.

 **la Torre...** -Buchou continua con su explicación aun viendo esta terrible escena, como logra tolerarlo?-, **... en el juego de piezas la torre juega como el protector de vanguardia y linea de ataque frontal, posee una fuerza y resistencia muy grande** -me señala a la panza de la quimera y presto atención-.

 _ ***Crujir***_

-la boca de la quimera cruje muy fuerte, en eso un pequeño humo de color azul oscuro sale disparado de la boca rompiendo muchos dientes y de ahí sale Lu!, un poco desmarañada pero esta ilesa, se gira a la quimera que esta adolorida y aterrada, al parecer también surte efecto esa llama en la moral del enemigo, Lu realiza un deslizamiento y da una patada elevando a la quimera en el aire, en eso veo una sombra moverse a una gran velocidad y no hacia falta decir que era Kiba portando dos espadas en ambas manos estando listo para atacar a la quimera, realiza un rápido giro en el aire y logra rebanar un brazo y una pinza de la quimera-.

 _ **kuuurgghh~**_ **me las pagaras por esto** -dijo mientras saltaba a la oscuridad, al parecer quiere volver a su zona de confort, maldición ya la perdimos y el calor de la pelea no se nos acaba-.

 **estén atentos y sigan las instrucciones de Raven, no ira lejos** -fue el comando que nos dio nuestro Rey Buchou y volvimos a la posición inicial-.

-empiezo a escuchar atentamente los pataleos quejumbrosos, afino mis ojos cada vez mas y mas junto con mis orejas, y en medio de la oscuridad oigo un sonido viscoso seguido de unos gemidos? luego oigo varios pataleos eran menos sonoros pero eran audibles-.

 **esto no es buena señal** -dije casi entrando en horror y en estado de pánico y todos lo notan-, **lo que me faltaba, esta quimera esta fecundando crías para pelear**.

 **lo se... es asqueroso** -fue el comentario de Lu, al parece estamos de acuerdo con que esa quimera estaba planeada para ser una plaga-.

 **nuestro siguiente paso es usar ataques que rodeen toda una área radial** -fue mi siguiente mandato-, **aquellos que puedan realizar un ataque que pueda rodear un amplio rango con explosiones o concentrar a los enemigos en un lugar hágalo ya.**

 **Hai!** -contestaron Buchou, Aisha y Kiba elevando sus auras, se ven aterradoras-.

 **Ventusca Sword, Flarefritan Sword** -exclamo Kiba sustituyendo las espadas simples que tenia por unas espadas distintas, la de fuego parece una copia de las espadas de kratos solo que mas larga y la espada de viento pareciera una hoja de los Persas en media luna, el color de ambas hojas es el característico de su elemento, turquesa claro para la espada de viento que desprende unas ráfagas de viento y naranja para la espada de fuego que desprende unas cuantas chispas en toda su hoja-, **estas son "Ventusca" y "Flarefritan", mi combinación de la "tormenta de fuego", supongo que no hace falta explicar que hacen** -dijo con una sonrisa competente mientras realiza unas maniobras con ambas espadas para finalizar en una pose de pelea-.

-de la nada y sin previo aviso, de la neblina salieron disparados al aire unas siluetas y vaya que eran asquerosas, lo raro es que se parecen en nada al progenitor, no eran arañas, eran ... ciempiés, estos saltaron y se dirigen a Kiba en el aire, el ni se inmuta y solo realiza unos giros de serrucho en 360*g desprendiendo una cortina de fuego levantándose como tornado y la dispara en todas direcciones, quemando y rebanando a los esbirros y asandolos ademas de dispersar una buena parte de la neblina en nuestra área-.

 _ **mis bebes~...**_ **maldito demonio!** -se había vuelto histérica, esta quimera no planeaba volver a caer en nuestra trampa-.

-varios pataleos se vuelven a oír junto con ese sonido viscoso, eso quiere decir que aun le quedan trucos, miramos el techo y de los que salia de la oscuridad eran cientos de esas, sin embargo Buchou da un paso al frente junto con Aisha, Kiba solo asiente, al parecen ya han luchado los tres juntos antes-.

 **voy a usar un pequeño truco, observa bien Raven** -acaso me estará dando clases?, bueno total me vendría bien empezar a aprender esgrima, lo veo concentrar una buena cantidad de aura en las espadas y su cuerpo-, **Circle Shield!.**

-una especie de aro de Saturno se formo al rededor de Kiba, este aro posee 8 espadas, 4 de viento y 4 de fuego en formas de cruz, de esa manera el fuego puede moldearse bien en un tornado y se ve espectacular, poco después de formar el aro Kiba sale disparado como un leopardo contra todos los esbirros de ciempiés que se tropiezan en su camino y que manera de pelear!, la sierra corta y derrite a los esbirros como mantequilla y los deja echando vapor en las huellas de cortes, todo esto sin siquiera levantar las manos!, es aterrador esa técnica y eso que es defensiva. Zigzagueo, recto, rodear, no importa por donde fuera Kiba en medio de esos esbirros, estos caen como hormigas con una lupa en medio día, me doy cuenta que la neblina se disipo por completo en suelo y por aire, ahora esa quimera estará mas cómoda, pero regresando al hecho de mirar a las alturas, cientos de esbirros están llegando al suelo en un intento de ataque kami-case hacia nosotros, poco después de iniciar su danza las espadas de Kiba se disipan en tan solo 20 segundos de haberlas activarlas, 20 segundos que en una pelea son increíbles, ha barrido casi con montón de los que están en suelo pero es rodeado con varios kami-cases que vienen de los pilares y pasarelas del almacén-.

 **una ayudita por favor** -dijo blandiendo sus espadas con bastante fuerza mandando ráfagas de viento para rebanar y otras de fuego para incinerar y marcar cierto limite de cercanía-.

 **voy para alla...** -dije para luego abalanzarme pero Lu me detiene-, **pasa algo? tenemos que ir rápido**.

 **inclina tu espalda y no preguntes** -le hice caso, pero ni idea de lo que planea-.

 **de acuerdo pero no se~.. ouch** -sentí un dolor de una pisada en mi espalda y cuando voltee Lu ya no estaba eso solo quiere decir una cosa-, **estas loquita.**

-lo que paso fue que Lu me usó como base para trampolín, cabe decir que estábamos separados de Kiba por un pequeño mar de esbirros, vi a Lu en el aire y concentro una pequeña llamarada azul igual que antes-.

 **Horror Crasher!** -exclamo Lu juntando sus brazos como martillo para luego realizar un clavado con sus manos en la tierra, esta se levanto en escombros sacando de balance y enterrando a varios esbirros en las llamas, no parecen ser llamas normales ya que estas no los incineran sino que mas bien los desintegran con pura fuerza física pero aun persiste la idea de que esas llamas con su sola presencia causan un gran terror, ni loco me le acerco a Lu hasta entender como poder resistir ese ataque, sin mencionar que despejo el pequeño mar de esbirros-, **Raven-sempai tu cubre a Rena-sama y a Aisha-sempai** -fue el comando de mi akuma-sempai y yo simple acate esa orden-.

-al voltear pude ver que Buchou no se quedó atrás en el combate, sus manos parecen ametralladoras lanzando flecha de magia con un mínimo esfuerzo, al impactar las flechas estas desintegran a quemadura de...quinto o sexto grado al objetivo, Aisha por otro lado esta con los ojos cerrados con una ventisca rodeando su cuerpo entero, esta canalizando un ataque mi objetivo sera cubrirla veo 5 esbirros que corren a ella con la intención de matarla, yo simplemente empiezo a correr-.

 **[Rage]** -exclame usando el poder del Twice Critical para aumentar mi rendimiento y justo a tiempo lo hice-, **tomen esto!**.

-recibí a 2 de esos 5 esbirros con una patada de tacleado aéreo estrellándolas contra una columna del almacén, una vino a mis piernas para tratar de escalar pero reaccione a tiempo haciendo una pisada de martillo aplastando su cabeza, otro esbirro saltó hacia mi cara, lo sujeto de la cabeza y por cierto es asqueroso el hecho de tocarles el rostro, hago de el un látigo y lo lanzo contra su hermano restante, salto hacia ellos y concentro mi energía lo mejor que puedo y con el guante los golpeo y con ese golpe logre clavarlos al suelo aparte de hacerles unas quemaduras muy feas, me levanto con calma y volteo a ver si Aisha consigue cargar el ataque que necesitamos pero..-.

 _ ***Kurööigh~***_

-fue el sonido de uno de esas crías y no solo eso, venían 10 en el aire, van a acertarse un mordisco, pero justo cuando doy un salto para atrás esquivándolos por los pelos, unas flechas se insertan en los cuerpos explotándolos como granada destruyendo a dos de esos esbirros y el resto de ellos son dispersados por la explosión, volteo a ver el origen de esas flechas y quien mas sino es que Buchou las disparó, me reincorporo con ella y Aisha-.

 **cuanto falta para que Aisha termine el ataque?** -le pregunte a nuestra líder y justo cuando va a decir unas palabras-.

 _ **fufufu~**_ **cargado y listo** -cuando voltee a verla estaba Aisha con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, empezó a caminar sin borrar esa expresión- _**Fusion Style: White Hole!**_ -dijo liberando un orbe del tamaño de un caucho hacia una dirección en especifico-, **fufu~ sujetense fuerte.**

-no se porque pero de inmediato le hice caso a su advertencia, me sujete lo mejor que podía de Buchou, mi cara esta algo roja por este suceso, oigo una risa de Buchou parece estar muy calmada, cuando el orbe llego a cierta lejanía estalla en un flash, una fuerte ventisca y salvaje atrayendo a todos los esbirros que salen de la oscuridad, volteo a ver a Kiba y a Lu que están sujetados a una espada clavada en el suelo por cortesía del mismo Kiba, volviendo al ataque de hielo que esta concentrando una gran cantidad de esos bichos en su cercanía e incrementar su luz hasta que después explotando, atravesando y destruyendo a casi todos los esbirros-.

 **y por siguiente esta la Reina...** -Buchou volvió a explicar mientras mira a Aisha-, **es la pieza con el máximo equilibrio en el juego de piezas malignas, fuerza ideal, velocidad ideal, resistencia, durabilidad ideales y reservas mágicas aumentadas, una reina ademas de una torre bien entrenadas pueden llegar a demoler montañas enteras, tener reservas mágicas por días de combate continuo y equilibrar una pelea casi imposible de mantener** -ahora si que estoy aterrado, ya ni siquiera puedo calcular bien la situación, esto de lo sobre natural es casi una demencia-.

 **ustedes... como se atreven a matar a mis bebes!** -grito histericamente la quimera cayendo justo frente a nosotros-.

 **sin ofender pero... eres una pésima madre** -fue mi comentario sacando de si a la quimera-.

 _ **gracioso eh~**_ **bien te llevare conmigo antes de morir** -dijo mientras se encorva a la vez que su cuerpo tiembla ferozmente echando un humo rojo-.

-en eso pudimos ver que su cuerpo purpura de araña se volvía mas esquelético y de color blanco mientras perdía su grasa corporal, pero cuantas modificaciones le hicieron a esta chica?, mirando mas detenidamente su vulva en donde se cree que fecunda a sus crías se adelgaza hasta parecer el aguijón de un escorpión con la punta en rojo, las garras en sus manos, cuernos y ojos se vuelven purpuras, sus diente se vuelven colmillos y su expresión parece ya todo un animal desbocado de su rebaño pero ahora la tenemos en donde queríamos, la sacamos de su zona de confort y nos esta mostrando su poder mágico e instinto asesino, Buchou se le graba una sonrisa en su rostro-.

 **bien, muy bien así me gusta mas, hemos hecho que pierda el control ya podemos ir aun mas enserio** -dijo mientras con sus dedos nos concedió el permiso de atacar-.

 **Scorpion Harpoon!** -el primero fue Kiba que en un rápido movimiento lanza una cuchilla de hoja blanca junto con una cadena de energía roja, planeando atrapar a la quimera pero esta salta tratando de escapar pero es detenida en la cola por el arpón de Kiba-.

 **Apollyion Shadow!** -exclamo Lu levantando una sombra encima de ella mientras carga con la quimera dando un uppercut doble, parece que la sombre tiene mente propia para atacar, su sincronía es perfecta, Lu detiene una pata de la quimera y la sombra detiene el abdomen de la criatura y empieza a dar una serie de puñetazos sin piedad y sin cuartel-.

 **[n/a: imaginen el devil bringer de Nero pero en la forma de Lu]**

 _ **AGH~ Kugh gorrrk~ Puagh~**_ -fueron los quejidos de la quimera que no podía salir del castigo de Lu-.

 **desaparece en las sombras** -dijo Lu volviendo a cargar esas llamas negras junto a la sombra detrás de ella, haciendo un uppercut para mandar a la quimera al cielo y de no ser por la cuchilla encadenada de Kiba, esa criatura podía haber atravesado el techo del almacén-, **tu turno Aisha**.

 _ **hai~**_ -contesto en un tono seductor allá arriba, como llego ahí sin dejar de concentrar magia?-, **chúpate esta, Raining Fire!** -exclamo creando un montón de círculos mágicos, cuanta magia ha gastado esta niña?-.

-sin poder calcular o meditar y antes de darme cuenta unos cuantos meteoritos de lo que aparentan ser es fuego, impactan sobre el delgado cuerpo de la quimera enterrándola en un leve cráter, el fuego continuo parecía ser un bombardeo incesante de artillería anti-aérea, la pobre quimera esta siendo molida por una serie explosiones repetitivas que si bien no la matan, la están dejando al borde de parecer un carbón-.

 **suficiente de juegos Aisha, ya te puedes calmar** -fue la voz autoritaria de Buchou indicando el cese al fuego, Aisha acata la orden y se reagrupa con Kiba, Lu y yo, todos detrás de Buchou-, **... bien quimera-san, algunas ultimas palabras?** -dijo Buchou con una voz solemne -.

 _ **po~por.. favworhh..kug~Puaghh~!... matenme...**_ -dijo la quimera aparentemente llorando?, eso si me sorprende-, _**yo...antes era normal...*sniff* por favworgh~*sniff*... solo qhuielo güe telminhe el dwolorh~**_ -termino de decir mientras Buchou nos observa unos segundos y despues a la quimera-.

 **bien... te concedo el descanso eterno** -dijo Buchou cerrando los ojos y apuntando un dedo a la quimera-, **no hay necesidad de malgastar las armas** -dijo guardando su arco y creando un orbe de su poder-.

 _ **g~gra..cias**_ -fue la ultima palabra de la quimera antes de que su cabeza fuera desintegrada junto con el cuerpo en proceso-.

 **impresionante cierto?** -fue el comentario de Kiba, yo no respondo ya que aun estoy asombrado-, **Rena-buchou es conocida como la "princesa de arqueria" y la "diosa de la ruina", debido al poder de la destrucción que heredo del clan Bael, sin embargo su herencia sanguínea y un rating game por la herencia ella fue acogida por lord Gremory** -esa información ya es mas útil para mi, ahora si que si debo tener cuidado de no tocarla-.

 **bueno eso fue todo por esta noche, supongo que ya están cansados no?** -nos miro a todo y al parecer tenemos diferentes estados, Aisha apenas respira con normalidad, pesada pero no normal, Lu solo agita sus brazos tratando de acomodar uno que otro hueso y Kiba guarda sus espadas para poder soltar un suspiro, creo que mas que físico todos están cansados emocionalmente y yo no soy la excepción, Buchou sonríe satisfecha-, **bien entonces andando, que tengo que hacer el informe de esto para acumulativo mensual del clan que sera dentro de unos días muy en adelante y quiero terminar con esos ángeles lo mas rápido posible** -dijo algo angustiada por tener demasiado papeleo, me compadezco de ella sin embargo voltea a verme-, **la verdad es que me impresionas cada vez mas, había notado que ya tienes experiencia en peleas callejeras, te adaptas bastante rápido pero no que podías llegar a conclusiones como esta tan rápido, de donde ganaste tanta experiencia como superviviente?.**

 **fue hace ya 6 años en los que mi padre y yo fuimos a territorio Tailandia en la región Chei-Ong como parte del entrenamiento psicológico** -explique el principio de este instinto-, **el concepto aplicado para esta destreza de cacería es eso, cacería, solo íbamos los 2 solo armados con machete vestimentas frisar, hacíamos todo lo imposible para sobrevivir por 2 semanas, se trata de la supervivencia del mas astuto, sensitivo y ver quien da el primer golpe, cabe decir que también luchábamos de vez en cuando contra jabalíes y déjenme decirles que esos cerdos asados en fogata son una exquisitez que ni les cuento** -empece a hablar, mas que una explicación, esto ahora es un compartir de vida y veo que les esta gustando la historia-, **en fin, el objetivo de esto es desarrollar el instinto animal y dominarlo, ya que en una pelea hay que entender como funcionan las mentes de los oponentes, esto ayuda a crear un sistema de predicciones que te ayuda a anticipar cualquier ataque, en el mundo se le da varios nombres pero el concepto es el mismo, "Mimetismo Adverso"** -el decir ese nombre todos me miran confusos, y yo pensando que al ser demonios ellos entienden muchas cosas, hasta Buchou no es la excepción-, **... bueno como decirlo?, es un estilo de inteligencia animal o primitiva, si te metes en la piel del animal y conoces el comportamiento de este, podrás formular predicciones en base a la información aprendida**.

 **osea, es como memorizar un patrón cierto?** -me comenta Kiba asombrado por la explicación, tan rápido aprende como su velocidad en batalla, quien lo diría-.

 **si lo miras de esa forma, si** -le confirme-.

 **pero es raro desarrollar ese tipo de inteligencia con 2 semanas al año** -me dijo Aisha algo intrigada-.

 **mucho tiempo peleando con vándalos en una ciudad llena de hipócritas tiene sus beneficios mi sobre estimada Aisha-san** -le conteste arrogante mientras que Buchou nos hace las señas a todos para irnos-.

-sin mas que decir, realizamos el salto y llegamos al club nuevamente, no tenemos muchos daños materiales, Kiba por su parte logre ver que tenia la hombrera algo quemada, debio recibir un impacto del ácido de telaraña de esa cosa, mas referente aun, tenia unas cuantas zarpadas en su traje, mas por el viento que provocadas por la quimera y de eso no tengo dudas, Lu por otro lado esta hecha todo un desastre en su traje, la mayor parte de su abrigo estaba bañado en ácido y milagrosamente no deshizo los botones que cubren su pecho, vaya suerte la suya, Buchou y Aisha no presentan signos de comisuras horribles o el haber recibido daños en sus trajes, están igual que como partieron, yo para finalizar, apenas veo mi uniforme y tengo ligeros rastros de quemaduras por parte del ácido y es muy raro eso debió quemarme mucho mas, tal vez no era tan ácido como pensé y tal vez exagere un poco o a lo mejor mi poder fue mas que suficiente para tolerar el ácido, ya que veo huellas rojas en todas partes, en teoría soy el que mas impactos ha recibido, por lo menos algo es algo, solo cansancio mental es lo que tenemos todos al fin y al cabo, Buchou me da la señal de acercarme y pasa sus manos por un circulo rodeándome desde arriba hacia abajo reparando mi uniforme-.

 **seria una lastima que te falte un uniforme, ya veremos el como te hacemos un traje para ti, puedes pedirlo del diseño que quieras solo asegúrate de mandar el modelo y los detalles de acuerdo?** -sugirió con una sonrisa en su rostro, no me canso de verla por mas cerca que ella parezca estar, aun sera intocable para mi-.

 **de acuerdo mandare el modelo pre-eliminar junto con el informe mensual sino es mucha molestia** -conteste afirmando con entusiasmo ante la propuesta si voy a tener mi ropa de combate sera una que de verdad vaya conmigo, gege de hecho tengo el modelo pre-eliminar en casa en un block sin terminar pero era mejor que nada- **, bueno nos vemos en clases, hasta entonces.**

-luego de despedirnos con un "cuídate" cada uno, salí de camino a mi casa para finalizar una noche satisfactoria, mi primera misión de cacería como demonio resulto en un éxito total y todo por mi basta experiencia, termine de cepillarme y prepararme para ir a dormir, mañana sera otro gran día, quien sabe lo que puede pasar-.

 _ **[a la mañana siguiente..]**_

-era ya de mañana, y como siempre el mismo sol aturde mi vista y me quema como veneno, es algo agobiante el tener que despertarse con el mismo malestar del primer día, aunque Buchou ya me comento hace días que los demonios reencarnados pasan por esta etapa hasta poder dormir con regularidad, el tiempo requerido para evolucionar varía del humano o ente reencarnado, siendo el mayor de los casos los humanos que pueden tarde d semanas, pero bueno, eso lo dirá el tiempo y tiempo es lo que tengo de sobra, termine de cepillarme y acomodar mis cosas para ir a la academia ya que mi padre dijo que necesito un descanzo muy grande, seré fuerte pero hasta los fuertes deben darse un tiempo para calmar los músculos, tome mi desayuno y el bento de mi madre para después ir a la academia como es usual en estas pocas semanas y si, fui recibido por Matsuda y Motohama los cuales no se ven muy bien que digamos-.

 **ahí estas idiota nos debes una explicación!** -grito Matsuda como ya es de costumbre-.

 **exacto!, como es eso de que entraste al Club de Artes Secretas con el Bishoujo y las one-samas de la academia? escupelo ahora!** -pregunto Motohama en un tono casi histérico, la verdad solo me aceptaron pero... les seguiré la corriente-.

 **no se a que se refieren, simplemente me invitaron** -claramente les mentí, el Club me metió a la fuerza pero es para estar bajo supervision y ocultar las actividades nocturnas, era claro que era una tapadera para poder reunirnos-, **yo solamente accedí a sus demandas**.

 **te equivocas hemos visto y analizado que te reúnes con ellos todos los días a la misma hora en el viejo edificio, dinos que has hecho, acaso chantajeas a Rena?** -y ahí van de nuevo con esa especulación, de no ser que desperté el Sacred Gear en aquella noche aun tendría ira de sobra para estallar como volcán hawaiano-.

 **y darle al perro con ese hueso, pero claro que no imbéciles lo que hice fue..** -no pude terminar de hablar ya que la profesora llego al salón-.

 **muy bien silencio que voy a empezar la clase de matemáticas!** -fue la voz autoritaria de la profesora y todos corrieron a sus sillas mientras Matsuda y Motohama se me quedan viendo con rostros de "esto apenas es el inicio, traidor", tal y como siempre ocurre-, **muy bien ahora el ejercicio de donde nos quedamos de la pagina 52 en ecuaciones de 2do grado, buscar el exponente con estos...** .

-y ahí comenzó este día y tener que darles respuestas a estos dos sobre como me reúno con el circulo de las estrellas de Kuoh sera una jaqueca como ninguna otra, no se como ellos lo logran pero averiguare todos los secretos que ellos tienen para hacer salir de mis casillas. Termino la clase y pasamos al descanso en donde les explique a Matsuda y Motohama un par de mentiras bien convincentes-.

 **se los diré rápido, ustedes saben algo acerca de las actividades del Club de Artes Secretas?** -fui yo el que comenzó la charla y ellos solo lo niegan, bien es un comienzo-, **pos les diré, el Club esta ambientado en las maestrías antigua y ancestrales, disciplinas que son consideradas prohibidas, o ocultas, tales como el chariot, el estilo de arco al gran precisión, las esgrimas y artes marciales, todo aquello que encaje como secreto es bienvenido en el club** -esa fue mi primera mentira, fui paciente para ver sus incrédulas reacciones-.

 **ok... esto ya esta yendo en el buen sentido, continua..** -fue el comentario comprensivo de Motohama quien trata de contradecir mis palabras con su tono de habla-.

 **pues bien, lo que les llamo la atención a ellos fue mi Killing series Muay Boran, el Raikiri de mi padre** -al comentar esto ellos se les pone los pelos de punta, como mis amigos, ellos saben muy bien que estilo practica mi padre y saben mejor que yo quien es-, **al ver mi desempeño en las afuera de la academia contra un grupo de vándalos de Kuoh dejándolos medio inconsciente y la testigo fue la misma Rena-Buchou** -esa fue mi segunda bala hacia ellos, rogaba para que me creyeran y ladean la cabeza de arriba a abajo, esto es perfecto! se comieron la mentira con mayonesa incluida, esto fue demasiado fácil-.

 **bueno... era de esperarse que te unieras a un club pero esperábamos mas que fuera el club de karate, oímos que están buscando a un tutor con experiencia o alguien dispuesto a hacer de maniquí de practica** -sugirió Matsuda y de verdad, comprendo la situación, de buenas a primeras no parezco ser alguien con talento en las artes culturales, mi pinta es la de un matón y me estoy cansando de apuntar a ese lado aunque no es intencional-, **pero bueno, si Rena justifica eso no nos opondremos pero...** -de pronto se les pone un semblante tétrico-, **si llegas a sobrepasarte con ella juro que te arrancaremos ese nabo llamado "Pene" entendiste traidor?.**

 _ ***glup* sip... no~ hay problema~**_ -si, otro día, otra amenaza de mis amigos, podría acostumbrarme a ello-.

-y tras finalizada esta charla las clases continuaron hasta el final del día, una que otra travesura de este trió en el que estoy incluido una aventura espiando a las mujeres del club de natación que están teniendo sus actividades para finalmente y como no decirlo, una persecución en donde el mas rápido osea yo, escape escuchando los alaridos de dolor y suplicas de ambos idiotas que estaban en las garras de Echo y Murayama en el patio trasero, solo para después yo entrar en escena y tomar el lugar de ellos pero...fui acorralado por mas de 10 integrantes del Club de Kendo para tomar una buena te con dos terrones de chichones rojos en la cara, cuello, brazos, piernas y abdomen, a pesar de no ser tan fuertes como las Harpías de Quelaino de Shibuya, estas chicas bien podrían darles pelea, terminaron las clases y nos disponíamos a salir a nuestras casas pero fui convocado por Buchou y los demás antes de siquiera poder salir de la academia, tome rumbo al club mandando un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que estaré un momento en las actividades y que probablemente regrese a las 6 o 7:30 de la noche. Ahora son las 2:30 PM y estoy frente la puerta, toco un par de veces-.

 **adelante Raven** -fue la voz dulce de Buchou dándome permiso para entrar-.

 **disculpe la intromisión, se le ofrece algo Buchou?** -dije lo mas educadamente posible para averiguar el asunto de esta convocación-.

 **es para entrenarte en el salto de los portales, seguro recuerdas la noche del contrato cierto?** -fue el subjetivo comentario de Buchou acordándome la noche en la que suplante a Lu-.

 **si me acuerdo de eso, acaso va a enseñarme el como dar un salto adecuado?** -le pregunte y ella asiente-, **que tengo que hacer?.**

 **es muy simple pero el hacerlo es mas complicado mira a tu alrededor y dime que vez** -cuando ella dijo eso observe todo el salón y.. estamos solos-.

 _ **emmm~..**_ **en donde están los demás?** -le pregunte y ella me responde con de una forma un tanto extraña-.

 **esa es la pregunta correcta y de eso se trata el entrenamiento, veras Raven la magia de los demonios o mas bien la "magia en si", funciona con el pensamiento** -dijo con una sonrisa agitando su dedo como una instructora-, **los pensamientos y la imaginación guían al poder del usuario y le dan forma, pero el despertar y concentrarlo es lo complicado, cuando realizaste el salto de transporte terminaste a 30 pisos del suelo no?** -esa fue su explicación seguida de un pequeño recordatorio-.

 **si, aun no se como fue que termino de esa manera** -dije rascando mi nuca con aparente vergüenza de mi desempeño-.

 **esto se debe al aura salvaje que rodea tu cuerpo Raven, el solo hecho de despertar tu Sacred Gear convierte tus emociones en energía pura, si te concentras en esas emociones mas energía liberas, por ende tu energía al fluir en el sello, este se desorbito del punto de enfoque lo causo tu tele-transportación a 30 pisos de altura** -dijo de manera analítica dándome a entender el fallo que cometí en el transporte, era justo ese detalle que no pude realizar el salto apropiadamente-.

 **osea que voy a aprender a dirigir esa enorme cantidad de energía cierto?** -le pregunte tras entender su explicación y ella solo asintió-.

 **si, en esta practica entenderás el como usar correctamente tu energía al instante de transformar tus emociones, usa tu concentración e pensamientos y dirigirlos a un objetivo, de eso sera tu practica** -volvió a explicar el objetivo de la practica y mas aun ya llegue a entender el porque todos no están aquí-, **deberás visualizar a Aisha Kiba y a Lu, crear un circulo mágico de transporte y luego pensar en aparecer junto a ellos, una vez llegues con Lu deberás pensar en mi y con eso terminaras la practica**.

-haciendo caso empece a concentrar mi energía, sentir esa cálida llama que aflora en mi cuerpo, luego, empiezo a moldearla hasta crear el circulo mágico y finalmente pienso en Aisha, me sereno y calmo mis emociones y solo siento el calor de esa llama, es muy complicado hacerlo, cabe decir que tengo los ojos abierto y el sello se esta alumbrando mas fuerte, a mi mente me llega la idea de estar a lado de Aisha y después-.

 _ ***transporte***_

-al momento de disipar la luz voltee a ver a mi alrededor y ahí esta ella con una sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados, parecía evaluar mi desempeño y observa mis piernas, oi oi, a donde estas mirando Aisha? cuando observo miro una equis? ya veo, estoy justo encima de la equis eso quiere decir que pase la primera fase-.

 **no esta mal, lo haces bien, bueno Kiba te espera en el Gimnasio, suerte** -fue el corto mensaje y se fue en un circulo mágico al club-.

 **bien, solo de nuevo... pero aquí voy** -dije volviendo a materializar el circulo del clan-.

-volví a sentir ese calor solar que rodea mi corazón, estoy en calma y en paz, el circulo brilla intensamente, pienso en el Gimnasio y aunque deseo no hacerlo, pienso en estar junto a Kiba, me imagino que el esta adentro del Gimnasio, me llega el pensamiento de transporte y..-.

 _ ***transporte***_

-llegue al centro del Gimnasio y ahí estaba el parado como si nada a unos 5 metros siendo que la equis esta a 2 metros de el, se quedo pensativo mientras me veía y después paso a mirar la equis-.

 **ya veo, entre mas lejos mas difícil es enfocar el circulo de transporte, bueno si al menos Lu logra verte quiere decir que vas por buen camino, nos vemos en el club** -dijo de manera simplista y solo se fue para el club en un circulo mágico-.

 **creo que mi puntuación con esto esta decayendo un poco, pero no fallare en llegar con Lu** -exclame en voz baja para mis adentro, llenando mi determinación-.

-volví a concentrar mi energía y a moldear el circulo, esta vez pensando en Lu, hice lo mejor que pude para visualizarla y tratar de sentir su aura terrorífica, la misma aura que desprendió en la noche pasada, con ese pensamiento dirigí una mínima cantidad de energía como las otras veces y realizo el salto-.

 _ ***transporte***_

-al momento de disipar la luz de transporte, me doy cuenta que ahora puedo controlar el transporte a voluntad ya que el esfuerzo fue poco, volteo para ver a Lu que esta intrigada ya que estoy muy, muy cerca de ella, volteo al otro extremo para ver la equis y esta algo lejos como a unos 10 metros, solo para después ver que estamos en las afueras de Kuoh, en una de las montañas con vista al pueblo-.

 **bien, con esto ya puedes controlar la altura por lo menos, sin embargo no vuelvas a transportarte tan sorpresivamente cerca de mi, por favor** -decía Lu con un aparente enrojecido rostro mientras un circulo mágico salio debajo de sus pies, no hacia falta volver a explicarlo asique la deje ir-.

 **al final solo me queda un salto, bien vamos con todo!** -dije mientras volví a canalizar mi energía-.

-visualice el club y a Buchou en su escritorio, no hacia falta decir que me lo se de memoria, vuelvo a a ver el circulo mágico con el símbolo del clan y en un destello vuelvo a parecer enfrente de todos, ahora estamos reunidos y Buchou parece mas que satisfecha-.

 **bien, con eso concluye la primera fase** -dijo en un tono aprobatorio pero aun así, primera fase?-.

 **emm~ primera fase? hay otra forma de transportarse?** -le pregunte y ella solo contesta que "si"-.

 **en si, no es la forma sino mas bien el pensamiento, una de estas es el pensar en el individuo, otras maneras es por rastreo de aura o huellas por ejemplo, el recordar un manifiesto** -explica de una forma tan complicada apenas puedo entender que hay otras maneras de transportarse-, **un ejemplo seria una explosión de energía, para estos casos el transporte se base en recordar el estimulo provocado, por ejemplo el poder de Lu emite en si la sensación de terror con eso es fácil ubircarla, la otra forma es por visualizar al individuo o el lugar y la tercera y ultima forma es por una huella o firma del individuo, aun sin conocer la identidad del sujeto, este ultimo método fue el que fallo en tu salto al contrato, ahora que sabes dos de las 3 formas de transportarse podrás usar la tercer sin problema**.

 **ya veo, no conocía la firma del contratista ni su rostro o esencia, lo que resulto en un salto aleatorio no fue así?** -ante esta revelación todos asiente-.

 **exacto no cualquiera domina esta técnica, aun cuando se sabe de lo sobrenatural existen casos en los que ocurren estas dificultades** -dijo Buchou con su semblante sonriente-.

 **es cierto hasta los experimentados en esto como yo antes de ser demonio teníamos dificultades**. -fue el comentario de Kiba compadeciéndose de mi incompetencia-.

 **pero aun así terminaste con los pies en suelo verdad** -le pregunte, ahora si tengo interés en oírlo-.

 **si, pero no tarde en tener la cabeza clavada 4 pisos hacia el suelo** -su cara se volvió azul al mencionar eso, de alguna forma me compadezco de el-.

-paso un tiempo de la tarde y nos dimos un ligero entretenimiento entre todos y de paso aprendimos unas que otras cosas o mas bien me enseñaron, Kiba por la primera hora dijo que mi fuerte era el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo pero que no me vendría mal el aprender algo con espadas, a lo que yo me respalde con ingeniería inversa, su fuerte es el ataque rápido y furtivo con espadas pero cuando un espadachín sale de su zona de confort este se ve perjudicado asique hicimos un pequeño intercambio, el me dio lo básico en espada como el mandoble horizontal, vertical y diagonal mientras que yo le hice dar unos ensayos de como responder en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sincronizando el hacer patadas sorpresa, Lu fue mas condescendiente en este aspecto, pude ver que ella realmente le encantan los Dangos asique salimos en tarde para comprar unos dulces, Lu venia con sus Dangos mientras que yo iba con unos brownies, esto hacia un chiste de colores el cual seria perjudicial para nuestros colores de raza, le comente que de dulces me gustan ademas de los comunes artificiales también me gustan los caseros a base de fruto como los de guayaba que eran bien vistos aquí en japón pero la importación no era opción, salir del país solo por estos resultaba en un gasto incrédulo, la siguiente y ultima persona fue Aisha, que al parecer le gusta crear pociones y aprender nuevos truco, con ella solo pase la mayor parte de la hora restante en aprender a manifestar algo de magia, lo básico que ella me ayudo fue en crear un orbe, el mismo orbe que rodea mis pensamiento, color ámbar en el centro, rojo en el borde y finalmente humo negro y rayos rojos salían de el, el orbe era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y al parecer Aisha estaba impresionada a pesar de ser alguien sin nada de experiencia el que cada vez que me concentro en estar tranquilo mientras tengo una aura salvaje rodeando mi cuerpo pero a los pocos segundos el orbe me exploto en la cara, eso dio a entender tanto a ella como para mi que no puedo mantener un orbe por tanto tiempo dejándola con una sonrisa amarga, llego el final de la tarde y como dije tengo que volver con mis padre, me despedí, salí del club y fui a mi casa para cenar, fui recibido por mis padres y todo transcurre normal hasta la hora de salir y volver al club para el primer turno que era repartir los volantes y pasada la media noche escuchamos los avisos de convocatoria, es la señal y yo esperando no tener que ir ocurre una quinta llamada-.

 **emmm~ oh! esto es increíble, Raven te han convocado** -fue la voz de Buchou, esta emocionada, al fin me convocaron-.

 **esto es... inesperado, pero no pienso fallar!** -dije con determinación-.

 **bien, aquí tienes la huella del contratista, suerte** -dijo mientras me pasa el folleto el cual tiene la huella del clan destellando en amarillo-.

-me concentro en visualizar al sujeto y firma de la coordenada del lugar que se emiten a través de este folleto, siento algo familiar en este folleto como si llevara días de haber conocido a esta persona, siento el sentimiento nostálgico en el folleto, materializo el circulo de transporte y con imaginar en salir enfrente del individuo, se circulo brilla opacando las vista de los miembros del club. Cuando se disipa la luz del transporte me doy cuenta que no estoy cayendo otra vez, lo logre nuevamente, me siento tan feliz de haber progresado tan rápido, volteo a ver a mi alrededor en busca del cliente y veo que estoy en una sala de entrenamiento pequeña parece el interior de un gimnasio privado, la magnitud del jugar es de de una sala de esta hasta la cocina, hay un cuadrilátero en el centro del enorme cuarto y ahí esta el contratista parece estar muy ocupado con su serie de golpes a alta velocidad contra un maniquí de fuerza, viendo que este se dobla por la fuerza provocada de esos golpes que retumban como un Goom en pleno entrenamiento oriental, el hombre que se encuentra de espalda detiene sus golpe y pregunta al aire-.

 **eres el demonio que me asignaron?** -un asentó Ruso se oye salir de los labios de este señor, ya me estoy aterrando de saber quien tengo enfrente, sin embargo me sereno y contesto firmemente-.

 **si, seré su demonio esta noche, señor** -al momento de terminar de hablar el señor se para recto como si un flashback saliera a la luz, voltea a verme y se queda atónito-.

 **tu~?** -fue lo único que dijo-.

 **tu~?** -le imite con el mismo asombro era el mismo Ruso de Elder's Bar-.

 **vaya no me esperaba que fueras un demonio, eso explicaría el porque me derrotaste tan fácil allá, joven Hyoudou** -era la voz melancólica de nada mas ni nada menos que Krauser, al parecer el resultado de convocarme fue por rencor-.

 **ehh~! no, acabo de ser reencarnado** -le dije mientras temblaba de los nervios, maldición primera vez que realizo un buen salto pero ahora estoy con la persona equivocado en el lugar menos pensado-.

 **bueno... es normal el no creerte, al principio no quería creer en lo que me dijo una sirvienta con aspecto de elfo, "cumpliremos todos tus deseos" puedes creerlo?, pero ahora que tengo la prueba de ello supongo que tengo que aceptar tu ayuda** -dijo pareciendo ya mas tranquilo de la situación y empieza a despejar el cuadrilátero-, **quiero medir mis habilidades contra demonios ya que pienso retar al mismísimo Hyoudou Koga.**

 **[n/a: no fue mi mejor nombre tailandes ya que no conosco casi nada]**

 **respeto ese espíritu ese pelea y sera un placer el ser tu juez** -dije mientras me adentro al cuadrilátero quitándome la chaqueta y la camisa escolar mostrando un corset deportivo color rojo que siempre porto para absorber el sudor-, **adelante muéstrame que tienes**.

-sin mas fue cuando complací su deseo de medirse contra los demonios, un intercambio constante de golpe mano a mano, me limite a usar mis manos para pelear ya que fuerte del Muay thai es el usar el cuerpo completo asique me limite para estar igualados, sin embargo Krauser al tener un torso muy bien definido, mayor grasa corporal y una sincronía tiempo/reacción descabellada, sabia que no podía fiarme solo de las manos asique equilibre el juego con los codos, cada golpe que yo le acierto, el me da el doble, pero no hace nada mas que aturdirme, sabe que con demonios no hay que ir en juego, me lanza varios ganchos y downcuts para desviar mi atención sin embargo cuando lanza uno de sus laterales, logre moverme para recuperar una buena cantidad de tiempo y tomar aire, ahora que lo veo definidamente tiene un patrón de contra golpe, cuando le lanzo golpe y el lo bloquea, rápidamente acerca su torso para aturdirme en el pectoral para después darme una serie de ganchos y downcuts intercalando brazo izquierdo y derecho, este tipo aprendió bastante de la vez que lo derrote en el Bar, en uno de sus golpes logre desviar su brazo derecho que venia en un lateral hacia mi derecha, amen de seguir con el giro de mi cuerpo, el reverso de mi codo derecho se encuentra con su torso derecho encorvando su postura pero no pare ahí, con mi mano izquierda le doy un pistón directo en el rostro que lo deja aturdido y vuelvo a abalanzarme sobre en en una lluvia insana de golpes y codazos sin dejar aberturas de tiempo mas que suficiente, en uno de los cientos de impactos que le repartí logra apartarme con un golpe al abdomen haciéndome retroceder y sacándome aire cosa que me sorprende y mucho, ambos estamos respirando cansadamente y fue cuando decidimos intercambiar palabras-.

 _ **ahhhh~jaahhh...**_ **como lo suponía, ni antes...** _ **ahhh~jaahh,**_ **ni ahora y mucho menos nunca seré capaz** _ **ahhh~jahhh...**_ **de medirme frente a un demonio** -dijo Krauser mirándome fijamente con una respiración sumamente pesada, cargada de mucha presión en sus arterias y cartílagos costillares-.

 **si... pero aun para ser humano tus técnicas de boxeo son bestiales** -trate de animarlo pero el ladea el rostro-.

 **te contuviste verdad?, tal como en el Bar, aquí tampoco tuve oportunidad, ni siquiera diste mas del 30% de potencial marcial o me equivoco?** -dijo de manera cortante, esta pensando que por como luche contra el en iguales términos lo estoy infravalorando-, **tu rostro me lo dice todo, simplemente acabaste conmigo**.

 **querías que midiera tu potencial como boxeador, que clase luchador seria yo sino respeto el luchar en términos parejos contigo Krauser?** -le refute el motivo por el cual me limite-, **seria muy deshonroso el luchar con todo mi repertorio de técnicas, acaso quieres quedar en coma sin desafiar a Koga?** -cuando dije eso, el se sobresalta y aprieta sus puños-.

 **jejeh~ que tonto.. pero cierto,** -dijo volviendo a colocarse en posición de boxeo-, **que esperas? aun no escuche la campana**.

-tras que ambos sonriéramos e iniciar un segundo round, a pesar de llevar unos tremendos moretones y músculos pinchados, Krauser se volvió al ataque y yo pues no me tome la molestia en volver a restringir mis ataques y fui con el estilo full-contact que caracteriza al Muay Thai, y que manera de perdurar en una pelea el logra bloquear y contraatacar cada unos de mis ataques pero en momentos aleatorios logro esquivar y desviar sus golpes para luego encestar varios puñetazos, codazos, patadas y rodillazos, estuvimos un buen tiempo intercambiando golpes en combo hasta que respiramos pesada y agitadamente a salir del cuadrilátero para beber, claro que yo tome agua y el una copa de vino, no se de que le sirve tomar vino si esta luchando ferozmente-.

 **urrghh~... si que tienen un buen Sake en japón, no me canso de probarlo regularmente una copa por noche** -decía Krauser sobando su espalda volviendo a tomar de su copa para después bajar la mirada-, **supongo que es la hora del pago no?**.

 **si... pero al ser tu primer contrato deberá ser algo que tenga un buen valor emocional o monetario, que puedes ofrecer?** -le afirme que este servicio no era gratuito y tras preguntarle, el solo se levanta y me pide que le siga hasta un cuarto de este extenso apartamento-.

-la habitación a la que entramos era una espaciosa pero a comparación del campo de entrenamiento anterior esta parecía una sala de estar combinada con una exhibición de trofeos con varios primer lugar en boxeo y otros deportes menores que estaban 2do y 3er lugar grabados en ellos, al adentrarnos mas en el salón el pone sus manos en un cinturón de oro de WPO, también conocida en el internacional como "World Pouch-Out", me pasa el cinturón en un lanzamiento-.

 **ese fue el primer de los muchos cinturones que gane en los internacionales de Rusia** -dijo con una sonrisa melancólica-, **... esta hecho de oro real su valor es de 1500 euros, no se con exactitud cuanto sera en yenes, pero espero y sea suficiente** -dijo con una sonrisa firme y arrogante recuperando la confianza-.

 **si, con esto sera suficiente, ahora debes firmar el contrato** -cuando dije esto, realizo una llamada afirmando que Krauser firmara el pacto, en ese instante un circulo mágico sale de la nada y muestra una hoja y una pluma y se las paso a Krauser-, **de ahora en mas seré tu demonio personal del clan pero si tienes problemas que yo no pueda atender, siempre puedes contar con el resto del clan.**

-Krauser pareciendo estar mas cómodo y satisfecho con mi cometido, firma el contrato tras leerlo y dijo _"espero vuelvas pronto para otra practica"_ , levante la mano en señal de despedida correspondiendo el reto y el salto ocurre con éxito, todos al verme con la firma se quedaron en pose aprobatoria-.

 **segunda vez que realizas un contrato, aunque técnicamente este es tu primer contrato legitimo y debo decir que para ser un humano reencarnado, tu crecimiento es muy acelerado** -dijo una fascinada Buchou con mirada satisfecha-, **ni Kiba logro hacerlo a este ritmo**.

 **oye! eso me ofende** -dijo Kiba con aparente molestia al parecer tiene competencia-, **que me haya tardado 3 semanas no tiene nada que ver** -replico con un rostro que no tiene precio para cualquier mujer, no puedo evitar reírme-.

 **vaya vaya, acaso estas celoso del nuevo Kiba-kun** -dijo una sádica Aisha sonriendo con lujuria, al parecer no nos diferenciamos cuando nos gusta ver el mundo arder y eso me esta dando pavor-.

 _ **pfftt~...**_ **como crees Aisha... yo celoso? buen chiste ajajaj~..** -lo que Kiba no sabia es que inconscientemente estaba materializando unas espadas atrás de el y adivinen a quien se las esta apuntando-.

 **bueno... acerca de este cinturón no se donde dejarlo** -dije curioso de donde dejarlo-.

 **tenemos un salón en donde vienen cada mes recoger los bienes para monopolizarlos, cuando lleguen para recoger los bienes junto con el informe los artículos el valor monetario sera cambiado y transferido a una cuenta a tu nombre en el inframundo** -dijo Buchou señalándome un salón al final de corredor pero uno de los cuartos del viejo edificio parece una escena del crimen sin importancia dejo el cinturón en el salón indicado-, **bueno ahora nos podemos tomar el resto de la noche**.

 **bueno yo me voy, realmente necesito dormir** -dije mientras me despedía y todos corresponden el adiós, pero justo cuando salí de la oficina oigo unos crash de metal chocando con madera, volteo y efectivamente eran las espada que Kiba había materializado antes- _***Glup* (nota mental, nunca destacar por encima del espadachín espadas locas nuevo).**_

-tras finalizar ese pensamiento me dirijo a mi casa, claramente las luces están apagadas y eso quiere decir que mis padres están dormidos o eso es lo que creo ya que oigo unos sonidos o mas bien gemidos venir del cuarto de mis figuras paterna y materna, sencillamente paso de largo, no por la idea de lo que puedan hacer ahí adentro sino por la idea de que cosas no han hecho en los días en los que estuve en el club, sin mas entro al baño y puedo oír que los gemidos cesaron eso quiere decir que frenaron, fufufu~ llegue en mal momento o están pensando en incluirme a la fiesta? el simple hecho de que ocurra lo segundo es tentador pues claro, las japonesas tienen lo suyo en rostro, tono de piel, esta misma tersa muy suave, color de pelo marrón y negro en la mayoría de mujeres, muy escaso es ver desde pelirrojas hasta rubias pero mi madre no se queda atrás en el atractivo visual sino que también en el físico tal como su profesión mi madre cuida muy bien su figura, mi padre me presumió el tamaño de mi madre cuando la conoció, esto me lo había dicho el mismo día del malentendido con Buchou y dijo que era muy parecida a Buchou solo que con lo siguiente P:94, C:59, B:90 y yo sin poder imaginarme lo divina que era ella en su juventud y aun a esta edad ni ella ni mi padre parecen envejecer con el tiempo, alegando que ya sobrepasan los 35 años en promedio, realmente el tiempo es muy pequeño para mi y a la vez es mas lento para ellos, sin mas me voy a la cama para prepararme al día siguiente-.

 _ **[a la mañana siguiente]**_

 **despierta, es hora de despertar, llegaras tarde al trabajo pero.. si quieres puedes tomarte tu tiempo desayunando, tomar un baño o... tomarme a mi~ *pic*** -fue otra de las alarmas eros de ese despertador-.

-había despertado y con el colmo, con el mismo despertador troleador al lado de mi cama, ya empieza a ser molesto, me levanto, me cepillo y arreglo para ir a la academia cosa que ya es molesta tener que repetir, me he tomado otra mañana para darme un tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma, he hecho la misma rutina diaria y creo que un largo descanso no hará daño alguno, tomo el desayuno junto a mis padres que consistía en sopa de miso con sardinas fritas, las comimos de un solo bocado y una vez terminado el desayuno, me dispongo a tomar rumbo a la academia-.

 _ **esto es genial llegare con tiempo de sobra, realmente sienta bien el dejar la rutina de vez en cuando**_ -dije para mis adentros mientras me dirigía a la academia-.

-estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos por varias razones la primera era el haber logrado un contrato siendo apenas un novato pero eso de los saltos y de la magia a pesar de no tener un conocimiento basto en el uso de portales o de instintos demoníacos, me salio como anillo al dedo, lo siguiente fue que gane un contrato a la primera y lo mejor fue con un "amigo" pero al fin y al cabo el mantendrá el secreto a salvo pero... también esta el caso de esa extraña habitación que parece una zona del crimen, me pregunto que ocultara pero no es correcto el investigarlo de manera osada, tal vez lo sepa en el momento pero no es ahora y finalmente el plazo del mes para entregar el informe de estatus, momento en el que entregare los planos para mi propio traje de combate aunque suena algo inconveniente e innecesario, la verdad es que me atrae bastante la idea no puedo esperar para ver como, con que y especialmente quienes lo harán-.

 **simplemente no puedo esperar para ver el rostro de los miembros del clan cuando vean mi~..** _ ***Pluop*...~ouch**_ -estaba tan distraído en mis pensamiento que accidentalmente choque con algo-.

 _ **muoohh~**_ **porque siempre estas cosas me pasan a mi~** -una voz resuena de manera atípica e inocente, casi como una niña, volteo y efectivamente, con que otra cosa iba a chocar?, una diosa plana sin expresión-, **realmente tengo que tener mas cuidado**.

 **oh! disculpa no me fije en donde miraba por estar divagando, te encuentras bien?** -decía mientras veía... una exquisitez-.

-lo que veía frente a mi, ademas de ser la persona con la que choque, se le veía unas blancas y muy santas bragas de color blanco con bordes verdes oscuro con un listonsito de color esmeralda, mi hemorragia no tardo en llegar, ademas verle finos rasgos de pelo rubio sobre salir de su atuendo superior, puedo ver que lleva una especie de armadura ligera con un detallado de princesa imperial, solo lo necesario para cubrirle los pechos, hombros y canillas, y el porque se le veían las bragas fue por su falda corta que apenas puede cubrir sus pequeños pero bien redondos y carnosos glúteos, nada de grasa extra, su piel parece tallada por los dioses como una estatuilla de diamante, sin embargo ella reacciona a mi llamado y niega con la cabeza-.

 **[n/a: el atuendo de los paladines santos alto rango (mujeres) es igual al traje de Elesis en su clase Gran Maestra, solo que sin la tela sobrante de atrás].**

 **no~.. tranquilo, estoy bien pero gracias por preocuparte** -dijo extendiendo su mano para sujetar la mía, cabe decir que esta cubierta por un velo de monja y por ende no le veo el rostro pero una brisa se hace notar en mis sentidos-, **uah~?!, mi velo!** -exclamo la joven dejándose ver involuntariamente su rostro y... oh por amor a mis padres! tiene los ojos verdes-.

 _ ***Latido***_

 **eh!.. descuida ya te la traigo** -me sobresalte y lo primero que se me ocurre es atenderla-, **(maldición!, rubia pequeña pero carnosa, piel tersa como el diamante y ojos esmeralda, justo como lo receto el doctor! sin dudas es una belleza)** -pensaba mientra recupere el velo para después entregárselo-, **aquí tienes**.

 **gracias señor es usted muy amable** -dijo soltando una angelical sonrisa, maldición es una monja y sonreír amigablemente a un demonio es algo raro pero irónico en mi caso, me doy cuenta que ella no esta capacitada para rastrear auras eso lo hace mejor para mi-, **... emmm se que no es mucho problema pero me puedes guiar a la iglesia mas cercana?**.

 **seguro, no hay problema (entre mas rápido te lleve, sera mejor para mi, no quiero meterme con dios)** -accedí a ayudarla a encontrar la iglesia y la única que esta en esta ciudad quedaba en una montaña no muy lejos-.

 _ **bwuaaa~ mi rodilla uwuuh~ ugugh~...**_ \- al voltearnos en medio del recorrido recién iniciado pudimos ver a un niño muy joven de no mas de 4 años junto un triciclo-.

-miramos mas a detalle alrededor del niño y vimos una escalera que llegaba hasta un parque y ni se diga, la altura del lugar era mas alto que yo, las salientes de la escalera estaban sobre lo que creaba un fino piso sobrante, no sabría decirlo pero así era si ponemos que son de mármol que en impactos con este material sin tener la piel protegida con tela o rodilleras y mas aun siendo un crió de menos de 5 años garantiza unos moretones y quien sabe que otra herida sangrante, afortunadamente este joven solo se rompió la rodilla, a los pocos segundos veo que la monja corre a socorrerlo-.

 **no te preocupes pequeño ya te curo** -dijo juntando sus manos mientras una luz turquesa sale de ellas-.

 _ ***escalosfrios***_

 **(eh? esta sensación familiar, la había sentido antes!, acaso ella... sera que tiene..)** -estoy en shock al ver lo que veía ante mi, era una legitima usuaria de Sacred Gear-.

-me quede viéndola fascinado por esa habilidad esa luz que sale de sus manos, tiene unos anillos pero lo que mas me sorprende es el hecho de que esta curando al chico, la sorpresa en la cara del joven tampoco se hizo esperar, cuando la herida se curo el niño es levantado de la mano por la monja que le sonríe de forma materna, oh my... esa expresión no tiene precio-.

 **i~increíble! gracias onee-chan** -dij el pequeño joven con mucha emoción dándole las gracias a la monja-.

 **no hay de que, pero procura no volver caerte, que dios esté contigo** -como toda monja le dio la bendición del señor del cielo al joven mientras este volvía a tomar el triciclo he irse al parque nuevamente-, **ho~! perdón por eso, es un don con el que nací, seguro no te agrada que sea tan especial** -me pregunta con una expresión triste-.

 **al contrario pienso que es genial** -le replique, es obvio que eso era un don-.

 **si... es genial** -dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, sera que tiene malos recuerdos, sin previo aviso agita la cabeza y voltea a verme algo sonrojada-, **ops.. donde están mis modales!, me presento mi nombre es Serris.. Serris Argento, un gusto conocerte** -dijo haciendo una reverencia extendiendo su falda por los lados-.

 **un gusto, mi nombre es Hyoudou Raven, puedo ver que en verdad eres nueva por aquí, eres de Italia cierto?** -me presente para luego averiguar por su asentó y ella asiente-.

 **si, como dije, vine por que me asignaron a esta iglesia** -dijo mientras continuamos nuestra caminata la iglesia-.

-en el camino no podía apartarme las ideas, 2 para ser exactos, primero mi corazón retumba como un fuerte eco al ver su rostro y debo decir que esto jamas lo sentí por Raynare y eso es lo preocupante? no lo creo, Raynare tiene lo suyo y por mucho que me duela decirlo es un encanto, lo que mas atrajo de ella fueron esas expresiones lascivas que hizo en nuestra pelea, sin embargo esta chica solo le hizo falta una mirada para hacerme quedar en Shock por su belleza, después de todo tiene el pelo rubio como el oro y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y con ese tono de piel-, **(oh por dios *ouch*, es que me la quiero comer a base de caricias y besos, como se sentirá esa piel teñida por los ángeles? debe de sentirse mas dulce que un caramelo de uva)** -ya estoy pensando en esas cosas y la verdad es tentador y como soy un demonio pues lo tentador ya no es problema, simplemente estoy en deseos de poseer la-, **(que diablos dices Raven no es momentos para que pienses esas cosas, y tu pajarraco de un solo ojo te quedaras sin acción por el resto del día)** -y por supuesto también tengo la sensación de haber sentido una energía semejante a esos anillos venir de... mi brazo izquierdo-, **(claro.. que tan idiota hace falta para no darse cuenta? supongo que yo entro en esa categoría)**.

 **ya casi estamos cerca, ahí esta la entrada** -dijo la monja haciendo que me percate de la escena en la que estoy, si ahí esta el santuario y justo al dar un paso en las tejas del suelo-.

 _ ***electrocutar***_

-entiendo perfectamente sentimiento, el terror por naturaleza, no hace falta decir a lo que estoy haciendo, violar el espacio enemigo, el instinto asesino brota a través de mi cuerpo advirtiendo del peligro próximo y eso me estremece, el estimulo no pasa desapercibido por la monja que voltea a verme-.

 **pasa algo Raven?** -ouh~, me descubrió tengo que respaldarme y pronto-.

 _ **emmm~**_ **bueno, recordé que tengo que llegar clases, se me hará tarde** -cuando iba a irme puedo ver tristeza en ella, tan rápido se encariña con la gente?-, **pero no estés triste, podremos encontrarnos por aquí en la mañanas y las tardes, como amigos si así lo quieres** -dije tratando de levantarle los ánimos y por abra kadabra ella sonríe esperanzada-.

 **enserio? volverás?** -pregunta ella con un brillo en sus ojos que les cuento, me la quiero llevar como regalo de navidad-.

 **por supuesto** -dije mientras me aparto del terreno enemigo con una sonrisa-, **nos volveremos a ver!**.

 _ **Hum!**_ -exclama un bufido mientras se inclina respetuosamente-, **hasta entonces** -dijo para luego darse la vuelta y tomar sus cosas y de entre ellas veo una funda atada a la maleta-.

-sin perder mas el tiempo vuelvo a tomar el rumbo a la academia mientras veía a los estudiantes pasar al lado mio a la vez que ya podía ver la academia enfrente, seria otro día de calma-.

 **[Academia Kuoh, receso: 9:15 am, lugar: Club de Artes Secretas]**

 _ ***Slap***_

 **me lo merecía** -decía mientras me sobaba el cachete izquierdo luego recibir una tunda de Buchou la cual esta molesta y a la vez preocupada-.

 **no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez tan grande...** -dice mientras vuelve a acercarse a mi y luego me abrazo-, **me tenias muy preocupada mi pequeño Peón** -dice esto ultimo aumentando la fuerza del abrazo pero sus pechos están en mi cara-.

 _ ***apretar* *tronar* *asfixiar***_

 **humph~?! humghuh~.mmghu~!** -bufe tratando de zafarme de su infernal agarre pero ella me tiene acorralado ademas, sus voluminosos pechos están nublando mis sentidos y no me dejan pensar con claridad, son esponjosos!-.

 **emmm~ Buchou deberías detenerte** -dijo Kiba con algo de nervios, claramente esta señalándome-.

 **debería de escarmentar a Raven por casi provocar una guerrillera en mi territorio** -Buchou esta hablando con un tono nada agradable para su persona, me tiembla el rostro, sino fuera por sus pechos ya estaría hecho pelota-.

 **Hhuummmm~! humwuughh! humphh?! uhg~... *death*** -ya no voy a poder hacer mas, hasta aquí llegue-.

Rena Pov:

-estaba abrazando a Raven, a pesar de ser alguien con un talento nato, nos guió como si estuviera en mi lugar, un valor inquebrantable pero es algo imprudente con los asuntos delicados, aun si el fue cuidadoso, el solo darme ese susto de entrar en territorio enemigo, pudo darme un infarto de saber que el haya caído en trampa de los ángeles, lo voy a castigar severamente por esto-.

 **no es como que no quieras soltarlo pero no crees que estas yendo muy lejos con ese abrazo Rena?** -oí la voz de Aisha con unas gotas de sudor, por que sera?-.

 **a que te refieres Aisha?** -ella solo señala algo o mas bien a alguien, de hecho estoy sintiendo mas peso que de costumbre- **ehm?... oh uh...** -en efecto, en mis pechos esta el cadáver de Raven!, por que no me lo dijeron antes?-, **Raven! oh no puede ser resiste.. Raven!** -empecé a agitar a Raven buscando hacerlo reaccionar pero..-.

 _ **uhhhgahg~.. ughhh~ au~au~au~au~aauhh~...**_ -solo bufa por el ahorcamiento que le estoy haciendo, maldición despierta!-.

 **Pfffttt jajajajajaj hay que me meo!** -un futuro Kiba muerto de la risa era lo que faltaba-.

 **al menos ya se con quien desquitarme** -dije refiriéndome a Kiba-.

 **emmmm.. yo no fui** -empezó a silbar, el muy imbécil cree salvarse de esta-.

 **mejor ayúdenme que no se tratar con esta clase de comas** -dije colocando a Raven en el suelo-.

 **solo déjemelo a mi Buchou** -la que hablo fue Lu con una seca sonrisa?-.

-le abrí paso a Lu para que pueda tratar Raven, pero esta solo se pone un guante en su brazo derecho-.

 **Raven-sempai respeto tu nivel de superior como estudiante de la academia pero..** -en eso ella concentra sus llamas del terror, un momento no estará pensando en..-, **..reafirmo mi superioridad como demonio del clan diciéndote que...DESPIERTES!**!.

 _ ***PUNCH***_

-Lu golpea a Raven en la panza, decir que reacciona es poco ya que sus pies se levantan junto a sus brazos y abre sus ojos sin vida como sino tuviera las iris presentes en ellos, me empiezo a preocupar, y si lo termino de matar? estoy a punto de protestar hasta ver que Raven se convulsiona-.

 _ **PAUUUGHH~! *Couf* *Couf***_ -no puedo creer que funcionara, se despertó, que alivio-, **que... ya cogimos?**.

 **eh?** -fue mi reacción pero nada mas, que estaba soñando ahora?, sin embargo Lu no lo interpreta muy bien-.

 **mejor vuelve a dormir** -dijo secamente-.

 **uh?** -fue lo único que alcanzo decir Raven antes de recibir el fúnebre golpe de Lu-.

 _ ***Punch* *Coo-Coo(x3)* *You are Ded, not big Surprise***_

-no alcance a detener a Lu de volver a noquear a Raven, mientras que el solo se le sale un hilo de humo que termina en una cómica silueta con el cabello rebelde salir de su boca, mi ira no se hace esperar y solté una ligera cantidad de poder agrietando el suelo a mi alrededor, pude observar las expresiones de Kiba y Aisha, Kiba a pesar de estar agonizando en carcajadas y Aisha mostraba una sonrisa amarga sudando frió, Lu no era la excepción ya que ella esta teniendo un escalofríos ante mi poder y vaya que lo esta porque ella se dejo llevar por una vergüenza ajena que a lo mejor no fue dirigida para ella, lo se muy bien porque, entre todos aquí a quien vio Raven desnudo para tener semejante sueño?, no había que ser lista para descubrir que era yo, pero ni Kiba le di ese privilegio pero a Raven si, y eso era lo que mas me intriga, sin pensar me acerco a Lu y esta solo retrocede por el aire pesado de mi aura-.

 **lo~siento Buchou... yo..** -trato de decir Lu entre temblores pero detengo su intento de excusa-.

 **mejor calladita mi pequeña, así mejor te defiendes** -dije secamente al ver su cara caer levemente en un sonrojo avergonzado y no la culparía- **, ...mejor ayuden con despertar a Raven que el receso casi termina** -mire que a nadie se le ocurre nada pero en eso Aisha solo bufa una típica sonrisa-.

 **fufufu~ siempre quise intentar esto** -dijo mostrando unos cuantos truenos en su mano para después voltear a Raven boca abajo-, **solo sentirá un pinchazo** -dijo soltando una descargar en la médula espinal de Raven y..-.

 _ ***Choque* *convulsionar***_

 _ **PzzzzTt~ guzzzt~ti~i~vi~igk~...**_ -balbucea un Shockeado Raven que esta recuperando sus 5 sentidos- _ **ahhhh~jaaahh~... pzzt, gr~gracias**_ -agradeció aun en medio del terrible Shock, si bien esa descarga no lo mato, lo dejo bastante aturdido-.

 **mejor terminemos este día y volvamos a la rutina** -dije resignada, Raven ya recibió bastante castigo por esto-, **...pero eso si, Raven a partir de ahora deberás tener mas cuidado con acercarte a esa monja, por esta convocación y por el alboroto de tu Shock no pudimos atender con detalle todo acerca de esa monja, Raven esta tarde quiero que me cuentes todo lo relevante de esa monja, de acuerdo**.

 **si... bueno, hasta la tarde** -de manera emotiva y cortando con la junta, se dispone para irse a terminar el día de clases-.

-nadie comento nada para no hacer mas incomoda la situación, me hace pensar que Raven se encariño con la monja aunque eso es debatible, un demonio por naturaleza repudia a los sacerdotes debido al veneno conocido como la "bendición de dios" o también "Aura Sacra", es el arma emblemática y común que un sacerdote puede emplear para purificar, sella, aislar y por ultimo y no menos importante, el exterminar a los demonios o espíritus malignos, sea como sea esta tarde, salimos del salón cada uno por nuestro lado, yo y Aisha salimos juntas a nuestro salón, Kiba, Lu y Raven fueron cada uno por su cuenta, aunque Raven parece estar afligido por esto se que podrá adaptarse, el vivirá mucho mas que esa monja, y tarde o temprano ella fallecerá, solo es cuestión de soportarlo y sin mas la campana suena dando lugar al fin del receso-.

Raven pov:

 **[academia kuoh, lugar: Club de Artes Secretas, hora: 2:45 PM]**

-había pasado el día como si nada, todo era igual, solo que aun tengo repercusiones post-traumaticas, emm no, de hecho mi mente a estado en un éxtasis indecoroso sobre mi rey y no es para menos ya que Buchou es voluptuosa, joven, picante y es demasiado para una joven de su edad pero viendo que es una demonio de alto nivel tanto en poder como elegancia y tentación, no es de extrañar que deje esas imágenes vagas en mis memorias, la definición, brillo y su recién descubierta esponjosidad al tacto dejaron un codicioso deseo que me dice desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que la reclame, que ella es la indicada sin embargo, yo y ella estamos en dos mundos muy distintos, la diferencia es como la mugre y un rubí, que compatibilidad puede haber entre nosotros?, si bien mis habilidades en artes marciales son notorias e instinto de supervivencia, son las cosas que mas destacan de mi aparte de poseer una energía de la cual nunca supe su existencia, en cambio... Rena posee años de experiencia, nació con una herencia y poder, tiene un alto puesto en la sociedad de los jóvenes demonios, que? que especulo? pues no, con ese cuerpo, el nombre gremory cuyos abreviados como "Grimorio" son sinónimo de poder, conocimiento y superioridad, en cambio yo solo sigo adelante a pesar de que la sociedad pueda llegar a estar siempre en mi contra, como un marginado todos tratan de pisotearme como si fuera la gran cosa, pero cuando me pongo serio y los pisoteo, todo el mundo explota de rabia, me dan asco, siguiendo con estas divagaciones, me encamino por el viejo edificio, vine aquí justo después de dejar mis pertenencias en casa a la salida y si, con estos pensamientos pero el asunto que nos trae a este lugar y para dar inicio a la tarde, la puerta de la oficina y centro de actividades del club pero por encima de todo, el informe oral sobre nuestra invitada inesperada de la iglesia, toco la puerta y espero la señal-.

 **pasa Raven** -fue el mandato de Buchou, como siempre esta enfocada en su labor con unos papeleos-, **puedes informar todo lo referente en lo que termino**.

 **de acuerdo** -conteste afirmando el mando para informar-, **ocurrió de esta forma, tenia tiempo para llegar a la academia en unos 20 minutos de sobra luego de desayunar y tomar rumbo a la misma, en medio de una divagación y por accidente choque con la monja la cual no es hábil en sentir presencias demoníacas..** -al decir este detalle sobre el rastreo sensorial, Buchou se asombra medianamente y suspira en alivio-, **... paso un típico momento de presentación y la socorrí para llegar a la iglesia pero por el camino nos encontramos a un niño que resulto herido por caída en unas escaleras de uno de los parques, al momento de socorrerlo la monja resplandeció desde sus manos una luz turquesa con la que curo al niño** -al decir esto, todos se encorvan diciendo una "charada" como "interesante por favor continua"-, **cabe decir que en este momento un escalofríos y emoción familiar a mi Sacred Gear se hizo presente, fue en ese momento que me percate de que ella es una portadora de Sacred Gear** -eso asombro a todos y a Buchou le hizo ganar una expresión preocupante-, **y bueno, el final es que después de curarlo, llegamos a nuestro destino la iglesia y en la entrada nos despedimos, eso es todo**.

 **una enviada de la iglesia y solo una? tengo que indagar mas en esto, las cosas se están complicando con esos ángeles caídos pero bueno nos vemos mas tarde para la actividad de contratos, alguna objeción?** -termino de explicar Buchou sus instrucciones-.

 **ninguna duda** -respondimos todos-.

-el resto de la tarde fue una relajación pero aun persiste la preocupación de todo este embrollo de los actos de la iglesia, el porque mandar a Serris sola a este lugar infestado de demonios y contratistas paganos, tendrá refuerzos? y de ser así cuantos serán?, tienen todo planeado para un ataque furtivo?, eso es lo que quiero saber y la única manera de saberlo es hacer un trabajo de encubierto con la monja y luego pasar informe a buchou, es muy riesgoso ya que corro peligro de ser emboscado ademas que si es una usuario de Sacred Gear sera un un blanco fácil fácil o mas bien llamativo por el instrumento que porta, eso solo hace las cosas mas difíciles hasta el punto de ser imposible, pero el que no arriesga no gana-.

 **[noche: 10:45 PM, lugar: Club de Artes Secretas]**

 **bien Raven aquí tienes un contrato extra, de parte de Kiba ya que el tiene otro contrato que atender y cuídate de cualquier posible ataque de la iglesia de acuerdo?** -termino de instruir Buchou dándome la firma de tele-transporte-.

-tome la firma, y active el circulo de transporte, pero siento algo extraño en todo esto, la firma se siente apagada pero no le hago caso y con mi mejor concentración realizo el salto cayendo fuera de la casa, al menos se que es aquí, pero hay un problema mas, la puerta esta abierta, sin mas dilaciones y con un dolor de estomago y nudos en la gargantas me armo de valor y doy mis primeros pasos-.

 **hola? soy el demonio sustituto de esta noche, alguien esta aquí?** -dije dando cada vez mas pasos sintiendo un hedor asqueroso, en eso veo una puerta y una luz moribunda salir de ella y la abro-, **... que demonios?!** -dije asqueado y aterrado por lo que veía, sangre y 2 cadáveres dispersos por la sala de la casa-.

 _ **Chan~ Chan~chan~ dubiri dubiri bu~...**_ **aniquilado en nombre del señor seas tu~ kajajajaja** -un canto psicótico se hizo notar y me volteo a ver, que viene del corredor-, **oh~ un despojo de la creación corrupta de los demonios entro aquí? bueno... mas diversión para mi kukuku** -exclamo emocionado y con sed de sangre lo que parece ser un sacerdote armado con una empuñadura y un revolver-.

 **que?! acaso tu hiciste esto?** -pregunte la cosa mas obvia que no hacia falta responder y el solo asiente-.

 **si, el matar paganos me hace hervir la sangre como una zorra en celo** _ **oow~~**_ **me calienta el ver la sangre de paganos y zorras contratistas caer al suelo o explotar por mi revolver** -dijo extasiado para después empuñar su "espada", coas que me es aterrador al ver que era un sable de luz-.

 **una espada de luz? esto me huele a película barata de las guerras de las galaxias** -solté un atípico comentario, aun en estas situaciones me hago el payaso?, recuperate Raven estas en peligro-.

 **kukuku... eres gracioso pero mas gracioso sera cuando lama la sangre de tu cadáver...** -dijo apuntando su revolver-, **muere!**.

-al momento de disparar salte por la sala buscando cobertura, cosa que en un momento funciona oigo unos pasos y después un pisotón, ese bastardo acaba de saltar, no por nada mis instintos sonoros y visuales están amplificados, los ataques como mandobles o disparos que el realiza son en extremo salvajes pero con una elegante coordinación, parecen ensayados y eso me aterra, en el tercer esquivo el logra atinar un disparo-.

 **ahhhg~! duele...hug! con un demonio** -me estoy agarrando la pierna derecha fuertemente, ese disparo me hizo mucho daño-.

 **excitante verdad? después de todo, tanto mi arma de fuego como mi espada son despliegues de luz** -dijo refiriéndose a sus armas-.

 **desplegar?.. espera, esas eran balas de luz?** -pregunte atónito de lo que había dicho y el muy tonto se mofa en mi cara-.

 **claro! que otra cosa iba a ser?, este es un veneno mortal para escorias como tu, y ahora en nombre de los ángeles caídos te voy a mandar al averno de donde saliste** -dijo acercándose con cara de maníaco de masacre en Texas-.

 **AHHH!** -un grito femenino fue lo que nos alerto, al voltear veo a... Serris-, **Freed que esto? y porque Raven esta tirado en el suelo?, es eso sangre?** -esta aterrada y aparentemente esta confusa, maldición, no quería el tener que lidiar con esto tan rápido-.

 **oh~! pobre doncella de los paladines, estas tan ciega que no reconoces al enemigo justo enfrente tuyo** -sin tacto y amabilidad el muy imbécil me delato como enemigo de la iglesia a la vez que Serris me mira en Shock-.

 **Raven es...un demonio?** -fue su pregunta que disparo unas locas carcajadas por parte de Freed-.

 **en efecto mi pequeña doncella de paladines pero ahora me siento muy decepcionado, te dije que levantaras la barrera y ni eso puedes hacer, tendré que castigarte** -sin previo aviso un desliz resuena y en el poco tiempo las prendas de Serris se desgarran mostrando sus prendas inferiores-, **blanco, nada mal pero el hecho de ser una paladín caída no te da derecho a portar ese color... ya se!, que mejor forma de hacer sufrir a un demonio como este que hacerle un espectáculo digno para su clase? el tierno momento en que una mujer pierde su pureza? pero con alguien que no sea el? el dolor de no poder reclamar esas gotas de sangre *Slurp~* kajajajajaja** -una risa desquiciada seguido de una fea lamida histérica al cuello de Serris, agregando demasiada sal al limón-.

 **degenerado!, no te atrevas a tocarla!...** -grite levantándome a duras penas, la herida apoyada por la energía sacra están pasando factura-.

 **tienes agallas akuma-kun pero este daño solo te hará las cosas mas difíciles pero fáciles para mi kukuku** \- me dijo Freed agitando su espada como maniático de la sangre-.

 **si tan seguro estas de usar tu espada pues adelante, no te tengo miedo** -cuando solté ese comentario el rostro de desagrado no se hizo esperar en la cara de Freed-.

-en eso Freed sujetando su arma de luz se lanza al ataque, probé ingenuo, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo es inútil contra quien tiene practica, el lanza un corte diagonal con la espada y solo me basta con inclinarme sobre mi pie derecho para esquivarlo obteniendo un fuerte choque por la herida pero sin perder el tiempo en medio de su salto, le propine un buen golpe en el abdomen seguido de una serie de ganchos izquierdo y derecho, cada 3 de 5 golpes el logra zafarse de mi lluvia para encubrirse en un mandoble de su espada, cosa que resulta casi efectiva por el simple hecho de que sino fuera por su tosca técnica de esgrima ya habría recibido mas de un corte-.

 _ ***Zoosh* *Bang***_

 **que no habíamos dicho que nada de disparos?** -le reclame por el hecho de que intento dispararme-.

 **los demonios son demonios y no importa la clase de tretas que ellos impongan, siempre harán lo necesario para salirse con la suya, luchar en buenos términos con un demonio? que absurdo si hay que ganar hay que jugar con las mismas tácticas** -dijo con un tono que reprochaba sadismo mientras me saca su repugnante lengua reventándose a carcajadas-.

-el intercambio de ataques no se hizo esperar, volvió arremeter en su eufórica danza de mandobles y disparos a corta distancia-.

 _ **[derechazobloquear, mandoblaso diagonaldesviar, codazo izquierdoacertar, disparo a la cabezarozon]**_

-el intercambio de ataques fue constante, sino fuera por la maldita pierna derecha que me esta ardiendo ya le habría acertado varias patadas dejándolo noqueado y con serris en un lugar seguro y lejos de esta traumatica escena para ella pero el destino es cruel-.

 _ ***Swing***_

 _ **kugh~?! gaarhh~!**_ -no contuve mis alaridos, inconsciente de la herida volteo a ver que Freed esta lamiendo como una golfa esa espada-, **que asco das con eso** -fue mi comentario perturbado pero no deteriorado por la consternante escena-.

 **como decía, me gusta lamer la sangre de los futuros cadáveres demoníacos en nombre de nuestro señor, no tengo que compartir ese detalle con escorias** -dijo volviendo arremeter en contra mio pero en eso..-.

 _ ***Clank* *Swing***_

-fue el sonido de metal contra metal que se hizo notar, por un momento pensé que Kiba venia detrás de mi para asegurarse de que no hayan problema pero grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi supuesto "ángel de la guarda", era Serris que estaba aun con sus pocas prendas y sin avergonzarse de estar en esa situación, portando una espada algo rara esta tenia el diseño de una hoja imperial europea, no era el estilo del doble punta, era una espada de un filo, la hoja era lo de menos impresionante, lo que me impresiono fue el gatillo con turbina incorporado en la empuñadura, eso y el hecho de que la empuña como un intermedio me dio una sorpresa, no era buena pero tampoco mala-.

 **no te permitiré tocarlo, antes tendrás que desarmarme** -mi defensora exclama con su sentencia mientras habilita el gatillo de su espada haciendo que esta este rodeada por la misma aura que ella usa para curar-.

 **esa misma aura? que es lo que eres Serris?** -en mi confusión ella solo voltea a verme con una sonrisa-.

 **lo primero sera atenderte, no dejare que el te vuelva a hacer daño...** -dijo ella empuñando la espada pero un leve sonrojo sale de su rostro, bueno en verdad no se puede pedir a alguien perfecto-, **... pero p~podrías dejar de mirarme? es incomodo**.

 **no prometo nada** -dije levantando el mágico pulgar marca registrada-, **ademas luego de esto nos debemos una explicación** -ella solo asiente para después apretar el gatillo de su espada-.

 _ ***Vroom Vroom Vroom twi~n (x3)***_

 **no te dejare cargar esa Nasod Sword!** -dijo un histérico Freed abalanzandoce sobre Serris pero puse mi brazo en medio con la Twice Critical activa-.

 **[RAGE]** -exclame incrementado el poder para posteriormente impactar el golpe en espada con el guantelete-.

 **eh? un despojo como tu con una Sacred Gear? que generoso de tu parte el regalarla** -dijo con una sonrisa maniática-.

-sin mediar palabra, realice un giro encestando un golpe en su panza sacandole algo de aire-.

 **Serris ahora!** -exclame para dejarla atacar luego de atacar a Freed con una arriesgada patada lateral derecha-, _**kugh~!...**_ **maldito poder sacro**.

 **ahhhhyaa!** -exclamo Serris dando un mandoble, enviando una media luna contra Freed destruyendo la sala en el proceso-.

 ***BOOM***

-una cortina de humo no se hizo esperar, le ganamos y no creo que pueda levantarse para continuar con la pelea pero al disiparse la cortina solo lo veo con su espada y revolver en forma de equis-.

 **nada mal akuma-kun y doncella de paladines, ese fue un bueno movimiento pero ahora se termino el juego** -dijo volviendo a arremeter contra nosotros dándonos una patada a cada uno siendo que yo pase peor fractura-, **primero te dejare una tercera herida en una zona vital y luego violare a esa doncella y tu pequeño Romeo veras a tu Julieta palidecer ante este San Francisco kukuku** -dijo tratando de blandir su espada contra mi, pude ver el filo de la muerte a escasos centímetros de tocarme-.

 _ ***Clank***_

-otro choque de metales, cabe decir que tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando abrí los ojos mi primera suposición que era Kiba ahora esta hecha una realidad, estaban Kiba y Lu de pie frente al sacerdote, Lu lo ha mandado a volar lejos mientras Kiba empuña a Ventusca-.

 _ **kugh~!**_ **mas despojos, esto se pone de malas** -dijo Freed reponiéndose, planea reconsiderar el escapar-.

 **un sacerdote y una monja caída, unos contratistas muertos y un camarada herido?, ya tengo motivos mas que suficientes para matarlos** -dijo Kiba con aires de rencor, conozco a la perfección ese tono de voz-, **...Raven puedes levantarte?**.

 **si, estoy bien pero esa monja no le hagas daño** -voltean a verme confundidos-, **esa es la usuaria de Sacred Gear que les comente, nuestro único peligro es el sacerdote** -declare y ellos se ponen analizar la situación mientras que Kiba vuelve a bloquear un disparo de Freed-.

 **la situación se complica cada vez mas** -fue el comentario de Lu-, **...seguro que no intentaste violar a esa monja?** -ahora ella duda de mis intenciones, estúpida enana-.

 **acaso me vez cara de violador compulsivo?** -le refute con una pregunta mucho peor, ahora quien es el hiriente-.

 **... lo siento..** -respondió con un leve pena en sus palabras, ah con que esas tenemos maldita enana-, **pero primero sera tu rescate, luego vendrá el** -señalo al sacerdote que esta en un intercambio de cortes con Kiba-.

-las cosas no podían ir mejor, a lo mejor puedo rescatar a Serris y sacarla de aquí, tendrá una vida fuera de esto de la iglesia, con solo ver a este sacerdote me viene la idea de que la iglesia es corrupta, definitivamente la sacare de ahí, sin embargo empiezo a sentir varios, no, muchos instintos asesinos y vienen de afuera, nos tienen rodeados-.

 **las cosas no pintan bien, a este ritmo seremos acorralados** -esa voz familiar venir de mis espaldas era Buchou y tras ella esta Aisha-, **ya veo... asique esa es la monja de la que hablaste Raven?.**

 **tenemos que sacarla de aquí!** -le suplique, pero Buchou tenia un rostro lastimero-.

 **Raven... me disculpo pero no podemos salvarla** -dijo cerrando los ojos mientras habilita un circulo mágico-.

 **eh?,... pero porque?!** -le replique pero ella solo me pone una mirada de sentencia-.

 **el circulo mágico de los demonios solo reacciona a los demonios** -dijo mientras el circulo brilla firmando el fin de esta situación y yo solo quede con la mirada perdida en Serris que esta derramando lagrimas-.

 **lo siento Raven, el que te tengas que preocupar por mi** -dijo con una sonrisa angelical que me dejo hipnotizado, no me mires así que me rompes-, **... pero estaré bien**.

-sin mas, ella dio cierre a sus ojos mientras la luz blanca del sello gremory alumbra las penumbras con su luz encegesedora para vernos envueltos de nuevo por la oficina conocida como nuestro cuartel de operaciones y aun con la mirada perdida en la misma dirección, me doy cuenta de mi situación, estoy volviendo a derramar lagrimas, no, definitivamente no sera aquí no delante de ella otra vez ni tampoco frente a ellos, con dificultad me levanto y empiezo a caminar torpemente hacia la salida, buscando aislarme pero Buchou me detiene nuevamente tal como ocurrió en esa tarde con sus ojos casi pasmados al ver mis lagrimas, al parecer ella descubrió algo nada grato en mi determinación en salvar a esa monja-.

 **debemos atenderte esas heridas, el poder sacro podría ser perjudicial, podría retirar la energía sacra pero tomaría mucha de mi fuerza ya que es un veneno mortal y solo curaría las heridas superficiales** -sentencio Buchou mientras que me levanta el brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cuello-, **ven, en el baño podre tratarte** -dice mientras a paso lento y caviz bajo nos adentramos en el baño que estaba de extra en el cuartel-, **bien, quítate la ropa**.

 **perdón!?** -voltee histérico con dudas en la cara-.

 _ **ejem~ to-da... tu.. ro-pa**_ -dijo mientras se desvestía-.

 **eh~... d-de acuerdo!** -dije todo apenado por la sugestiva exigencia- **pero... porque?,.. si puedo saber**.

 **es por mi técnica de curación, te acuerdas cuando esa tal Raynare y el otro angel te atacaron?** -respondió con un pregunta que me dio varias claves, esas fueron las ocasiones en las que me curo-.

 **si, lo recuerdo** -le respondí afirmando sus preguntas-.

 **pues en esas ocasiones la curación tuvo una varianza** -dijo con un tono recto y sencillo aunque no lo entendí-.

 **varianza?, estas diciendo que depende de la gravedad de mis heridas?** -le comente en duda y ella solo asiente-.

 **asi es, depende de la gravedad de la herida provocada y puedo ver que son fuertes** -dijo revisando mi pierna y abdomen derecho-, **... aunque, cada vez progresas mas y mas hasta acoplarte a las Evil Pieces, antes te hubieras muerto por la gravedad de esas heridas** -dijo acercándose a mi espalda dando un abrazo con su suave y delicada piel, estrechando sus pechos con mi espalda, seguido de una sensación de alivio-.

 _ **eh~?...**_ **esa es acaso** -me asombre de sobremanera por la sensación tan placentera y sana recorrer mis heridas-.

 **así es, esta es mi técnica de curación, dependiendo del modo aplicado puedo curar heridas incluso mas graves que estas, para hacer el efecto mas efectivo recurro a la curación por contacto directo, eso me permite inyectar mi energía y "purificar" el cuerpo de venenos como la Luz y entre otros pero esta técnica solo los cura a medias cuando se trata de dos problemas, por lo que te curare mitad y mitad** -explico mientras profundiza el abrazo, eso me hace sonrojar-.

 **y...Kiba recibió este tratamiento?** -le pregunte pero solo lo niega-.

 **Kiba posee algo llamado "poder aural"** -respondió con al nuevo, era la primera vez que oigo hablar de tal poder-, **se trata de una manifestación de energía emocional o rutinaria**.

 **una personificación del espíritu?** -ella asiente ante mi pregunta-.

 **Kiba se lastima mucho en los combates y entrenamiento sin descanso hasta el punto en que su durabilidad y salud tocaron fondo, usando el poco poder mágico y un fuerte deseo por vivir le permitieron despertar el "Aura de Vitalidad" que permite recuperar la salud de manera exponencial** -dio una explicación, su argumento tiene mucho sentido, osea que Kiba no requería de sus tratados-.

 **ya veo, eso quiere decir que entrena constantemente para eliminar puntos ciegos, es aterrador tal capacidad** -decía mientras pienso en lo que tuvo que pasar el caballero para estar a esa altura-.

 _ **[unas horas después, 11:45 PM]**_

-poco después de iniciar el tratamiento de "contacto caliente de cuerpos" de Buchou, me sentí poco mejor a comparación ya que ella elimino el veneno de energía Sacra y disipar las heridas, al menos las superficiales pero las internas son otro cuento, el hoyo de la bala de luz fue literalmente una perforación, por fuera estoy bien, pero por dentro estoy hecho polvo, poco después de arreglar el estético de mi cuerpo, Buchou se comunico con el consejo estudiantil y mis padres, el consejo para rectificar mi ausencia en el día de mañana, y mis padres para justificar mi estadía en el club por esta noche, bueno al menos no tendré que pasar mucho esfuerzo, Buchou dijo que podía usar uno de los cuartos del viejo edificio, me acerco a una de las puertas y puedo ver un cuarto de estilo ceremonial mezclado con el europeo de antaño, una atmósfera romántica desprende este cuarto, la cama matrimonial que parece tener espacio para 10 personas bien juntas, el largo de la cama desde pared al centro del cuarto era el alto de 2 personas y el ancho parecen 7 personas de par en par, me doy cuenta que el tamaño de este cuarto es a base de un salón de primaria, muy grande para un cuarto común, el empapelado de las paredes tienen un reflejo de flores orientales carmesí, el espacio que rodea esas flores es negro como la noche misma, observo detenidamente la cama y esa tela de seda color sangre que combina con el extenso alfombrado que cubre el suelo del cuarto se convierte en una seductora y reconfortante tentación de dormir en sobre ese colchón y hacer cosas inenarrables en cada rincón, someter a una chica en este cuarto del sueño debe sentirse como los rusos llaman una _"guerra por la dominación"_ , al tocar la tela de seda me invade un estimulo de excitación que me eriza los pelos, al recostarme sobre la cama tras quitarme la camisa para dormir a gusto en la cama y retirarme el resto de prendas incomodas, y por joder, esta cama se siente como el cálido altar de Morpheo el rey de los sueños, aunque nunca tendré la oportunidad de conocer a entes como el en buenos términos pero es lo que hay, esta cama sera el perfecto sustituto del altar del sueño, en un mar de emociones e imágenes me encuentro con Buchou de la misma forma en que la encontré en mi casa, semi-arropada en sabanas negras, su cabello revuelto mostrando sus curvas en una figura desnuda en un vago encubrimiento de su ardiente figura, llamándome como una araña invitando a la mosca a su telaraña, su vampirica sonrisa aclamando la sangre de su presa hipnotizada, todo eso mas la sensación de la cama junto con la sabana fueron mas que suficientes para hacerme abordar el tren de Morpheo-.

 **[en el sueño, advertencia de lemon]**

-estoy caminando de regreso a una casa en las colinas cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh, el motivo, un contrato realizado, actualmente nos hemos mudado en este pequeño paradero, ademas que es otoño, un lindo naranjo rojizo rodea estos bosques y el herbado de color amarillo causan una sensación de tranquilidad y pasión, el frió que rodea el viento por la época causa una sensación de auto-control que estimular la serenidad, estoy vistiendo una gabardina larga sin mangas de color negro con varios cinturones atados a modo de casa recompensas, una camisa de corset blanca con cuello ajustable de botones, una bufanda de lino rojo extremadamente larga con los extremos quemados, unos jeans negro de cazador con rasgadas que dejan ver mi piel, unos zapatos de etiqueta mafiosa con puntas de metal, parezco de verdad un hombre de mala muerte, pero quitando de lado eso, estoy justo ahora en la puerta y toco el timbre-.

 _ ***Ding do~ng***_

-espere unos cuantos segundo en lo que se abre, mostrando a una peligrada con traje de maid, era Aisha con el traje mostrando sus carnosas piernas en un intento seductor de falda corta, me recibe con una sonrisa-.

 **Raven, llegaste!... oh~... y tienes el contrato, bueno déjamelo que lo dejo en la oficina** -dice con una sonrisa mientras toma el documento pero al poco rato voltea-, **por cierto Rena-sama te espera en el cuarto** -comento eso en un tono pícaro, como si supiera lo que planeo hacer-.

 **dile que tomare un baño que no tardare mucho** -le conteste a ojos ciegos antes de adentrar mas en el hogar-, **por cierto donde están Kiba y Lu?** -le pregunte curioso de la locación de ambos-.

 **acaban de salir después de entregar sus contratos, al parecer quieren un tiempesito para ellos** _ **fufufu~**_ -contesto con su típico tono sadista en celo-, **... oh! y si preguntas, Serris volverá para la cena**.

 **entiendo, gracias Aisha te puedes tomar el resto del día, Buchou y yo nos haremos cargo de la cena** -le conteste moviendo mi dedo a modo de garra en su barbilla-.

-sin mas dilaciones tome mi gabardina, desabroche los cinturones que la sostienen y la solté en un ropero, como es de costumbre en los gringos, al lado de la entrada deje mis zapatos de etiqueta que ocupo para trabajar y me adentro mas en el hogar con mi descubierto torso, ademas de la bufanda que cuelga en mi cuello, ya ahora mas cómodo me reparto el camino para llegar a preparar el baño con agua caliente, la bañera era de estilo publico casi 6 persona entran en el baño, cuenta con sus 3 ventanales para el reflejo y baño individual con sus regaderas y varios potes de Shampoo, jabón, enjuagues y acondicionador, la tina esta ganando cada vez mas volumen y el humo por el agua caliente esta nublando la vista de manera breve pero no opaca todo el campo de visión, y chapuzon tras chapuzon de agua y unas enjuagadas y espumas rodear mi cuerpo con el agradable olor a jabón rodear mi piel, frente a mi el espejo de baño individual donde veo mi fornido y lastimado cuerpo, lo digo porque veo mis cicatrices presentes en el cachete derecho, el tajo que rodea mi clavícula y hombro izquierdo, el leve corte en mi abdomen y me los toco recordando el como los hice pero no era momento de recordar algo tan terrible, tome la regadera de mano y me aviento el agua fría para por fin experimentar el enfriamiento luego de un duro día de trabajo pero ahora tengo una extraña sensación, volteo y veo que la puerta que da al baño esta abierta-.

 _ ***desvestir* *pasos* *abrir persianas***_

 _ **[Soundtrack: I jazz you]**_

 **puedo lavar tu espalda... Raven~...** -dijo en un tono seductor la subyugadora de mi corazón, era Buchou que esta dando sus pasos aquí con 2 toallas, una en la cabeza como es de costumbre en cuando no se quiere lavar el cabello y otra rodeando sus redondos y grandes pechos abdomen y cadera resaltando su esbelta figura, sensual y ardiente-.

 **creí que esperarías en el cuarto, es que acaso no conoces la paciencia?** -le pregunte divertido esperando una respuesta-.

 **sabes que esas cosas no son lo mio, ademas...** -dijo mientras se quita su toalla y agarrando un envase de enjuague-, **...voltéate~ hoy te are un servicio con mucha atención a tu espalda**.

-sin mas y siguiendo su juego me volteo mirando al espejo atento de lo que se me viene encima-.

 _ ***Splurt* *estrechar***_

-un par de objetos muy suaves rozan mi espalda, dichos objetos muestran una mini protuberancia que resulta placentera al tacto, como espinas de cuerpo espín rozando sin hacer daño, dejan su firma personal en mi espalda como un pincel en el lienzo, Buchou estrechó sus suaves pechos contra mi espalda dejando un rastro de enjuague mientras me abraza por la espalda, sus brazos y manos me atrapan en un sensual tacto, su mano derecha se divierte masajeando mi abdomen en un hipnótico movimiento de jugueteos entre jugueteos, examinando la firmeza de mi cuerpo con un provocativo masaje de pechos masculinos con su mano izquierda, meneando sus pechos de arriba a abajo, intercalando de izquierda a derecha, ademas-.

 ***umchu*... umm que mal, quería saborear el sudor de tu trabajo, no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño** -dio un seductor y sensual beso en mi nuca buscando provocarme-.

 _ **oh~...**_ **pero mi vida, si tan solo salí unas horas** -le conteste divertido-.

 **se que es tu trabajo y lo respeto, pero el estar aquí sin ti por horas se sienten milenios** -dijo mientras estrecha mas nuestro espacio, aplastando sus pechos y resaltando sus erectos pezones-.

 _ ***agarrar* *pelar***_

 **oh~... pero esto de aquí suplica por mi atención Raven~ acumular tanto estrés no es bueno...ver~dad~..que~ri~do~..** -me da un masaje a mi "paloma", pero en un firme y autoritario movimiento aparto su mano-, **que ocurre darling, no quieres esto?** -pregunta en un tono débil por el agarre y por que me resisto-.

 **debo recordarte, mi pequeña diablesa que aquí, en la tierra, en esta relación, yo soy el que te sodomiza!** -dije mientras la recuesto en el suelo, jugando con sus pechos-, **y por lo que veo tengo que volver a enseñarte los modales que necesitas frente a mi** -sentencie chupando en besos y lamidas su clavícula hasta llegar a su oreja y empezar a morder el cuero y el lóbulo seguida de una penetración alenguada-.

 _ **gyah!.. Raven~... e~eso esta sucio, mi oreja no~**_ -dijo mientras me suplica el detenerme cosa que no quiero hacer, no es asqueroso ni de lejos-.

 **que?.. pero te gusta el que te estimule como un salvaje** -le refute lamiendo nuevamente su cuello a la vez que le dejo unos chupetones pasando en bajada hacia sus pechos, sintiendo la espuma rozar mi barbilla-, **esa espuma estorba a mi paladar, pero eso se puede arreglar** -tome una regadera de mano y habilite el agua fría aventando contra sus senos-.

 _ **Gyyy~ukg... Ra~ven ...esta muy fria**_ -dijo entre temblores por el frió provocado por el agua de la regadera-. **dame agua caliente~...** -suplica en escalofríos a lo que yo me detengo de jugar con sus senos bañados en agua y enjuague para levantarme con una sonrisa sinica-

 _ **ohhh~**_ **quieres agua caliente?** -pregunte divertido mientras volvía a disparar el agua contra sus senos, pisando su panza impidiéndole ponerse de pie y ella solo asiente, dejándome mostrar mis morbosas intenciones-, **entonces... sabes que debes hacer, no?.**

-sin molestarse en responder y con un sonrojo seductor rodeando esos ojos color lima, hipnotizando con su sonrisa y elevando mi erección al punto critico hasta dejarme como piedra, ella solo se queda de rodillas y temblorosa por el agua fría agarra mi erección y comienza a guiarla dando pequeños pellizcos me da la señal para fregarla, sin piedad y sin compasión empiezo a orinar débilmente para no ensuciar su bello rostro, mi juego es con los pechos no su cara, noto como dio un leve salto mientras el néctar de deshechos rodea desde su clavícula hasta sus pechos, pasando por el abdomen y caderas para finalmente tocar el suelo dejando una fina mancha alrededor de ella, con una cara extasiada y usando cada valiosa gota y despejando la espuma de sus pecho, por fin deja el camino libre pero yo no me detengo ahí y vuelvo a atacar a su senos, sin importarme los rastros de orina mancillando su cuerpo, unos cuantos besos y chupadas con el pezón izquierdo y un masaje con mi mano derecha al pezón derecho-.

 _ **ummmhh~... muahh~ Raven~**_ -gimiendo mi nombre, Buchou se estremece y arquea su torso en un sensual bamboleo diciendo que busca compañía para su conejo y concedo su deseo con un dedo de mi derecha-, _ **ahhh~jahh~!... eso es... umhh~guhg...**_ **me estas revolviendo.. el agujero hii~ugh! se siente tan cálido... tus manos.. tu lengua... los deseo tanto** -alagando mis destreza y yo con alegría y satisfacción de su cumplido meto un segundo dedo, realizando leves embestidas de mi palma contra su clítoris- _**Gyaaarghh~... uhhg~! puahh~!**_

 **estas muy sumisa y caliente hoy, lo puedo ver en lo húmeda que estas, tanto me extrañas cariño?** -dije con una dulce sonrisa siendo que ella contesta abalanzándose sobre mi-.

-sin mediar palabras y sin consentimiento previo, ella conecta sus labios con los míos buscando el sabor impregnado que antes estaba en sus pechos y mi saliva, suave en círculos pero salvaje de frente, alternando nuestras inclinaciones, turnando solo menos de 5 segundos en cada beso, para luego apretarnos el uno al otro, ella contra mi pecho y el suyo haciendo un sándwich con malvaviscos a la vez que dejo un espacio mientras nos masturbamos nuestras zona intimas, yo con embestidas de mis dos dedos, abriendo y estirando sus paredes vaginales mientras ella agita mi pene en una relaciona con su mano derecha, la tensión crece y ambos los sabemos, ella en un momento trata de respirar pero se lo impido profundizando el beso, acorralando su nalga con mi mano restante-.

 _ **Uhhmm~! uhhhguhh~... *Pwahh* ahhhjaahh~**_ -jadeo pesada y agitada por el beso, observando nuestro hilo de saliva-, _***Slurp*...uhhmm~..**_ **nunca me canso de esos juegos tuyo pero** -de pronto Buchou me empuja quedando yo de espaldas al suelo mientras que ella pone un pie en mi pene-, **tengo que recordarte mi lindo rebelde, que soy tu ama, creo que tendrás un castigo.**

 **hu~humm y cual sera ese..kugh!... castigo? mi rey** -trate de aparentar pero los estímulos y el seductor dolor en el pie me impiden oponerme a su voluntad-.

 _ **ufufu~ tu solo observa... que~ri~do~..**_ -luego de eso su pie se mueve suave pero firme mientra aprieta mi pene, la estimulante sensación de su pie manda una serie de frustrantes choques a mi cuerpo-, **ohh~ con que esto es lo que puede hacer el peón mejor entrenado de Rena Gremory? no importa si eres clase alta en este momento Raven, tu resistencia sigue siendo clase baje ufufu~.**

 **eso no lo decías la primera noche, quien diría que para proteger tu "pureza" recurrirías a.. hummp?~~!** -me tapo la boca para no terminar la frase con un sonrojo-.

 **no te atrevas a decirlo por que sino...** -realiza brusco movimiento con su pie pelando al completo mi erección-.

 **hump!** -aun con su mano me atrevi a gemir ahogado-.

 **las cosas se pondrán peor para ti~** -al decir eso vuelve a realizar un masaje con su pie en mi pene, pero las cosas no se quedaran así-.

 _ ***penetrar* *masturbar***_

 _ **guhh~~hummhh~**_ -reaccionando ante mis caricias volví a masturbar su intimidad en un suave movimiento, metiendo el dedo medio y el anular, los dos mas largos entre comillas, parece gustarle-, _**muy bien~... tu ganas...sera a tu modo entonces.**_

-dicho eso aparta la mano con la que tapo mi rostro para luego volver a nuestras posiciones iniciales, ella con sus manos abrazándome y masturbando mi miembro pero yo ademas de continuar con los dedos para masturbarla, articule mi mano izquierda para atrapar su nalga y acomodar mi derecha para masturbar tanto su vagina como su ano-.

 _ **kuhhg~ummp!..hump~*umchu***_ -la atrape nuevamente de los labios para seguir con nuestra guerra de lenguas-.

-el movimiento competitivo dejaba un erotismo embriagable, mi corazón palpita mas rápido, siento que ella contorsiona alrededor de mis dedos con leves espasmos, los brincos que ella pega aferrando con sus músculos vaginales dando la señal de estar cerca del clímax y yo, bueno no me quedo atrás, la excitación de mi miembro debido a humedad generada por la fricción de sus invasoras manos sobre mi glande, testículos y uretra. Inclinando la balanza a favor del clímax, estoy por llegar y lo se, en eso suelto nuestros labios-.

 **voy a correrme... Rena!** -exclame en un suspiro pero ella se detiene con otros planes-, **...eh? que pasa? por que te detienes.**

 **yo... también estoy al limite pero tengo algo que decirte** -dijo aferrándose a mi pecho abrazando y aplastando sus pecho y mis genitales contra su vientre-, **... veras, estoy harta, harta de recibir propuestas de matrimonio aun cuando nuestra relación es secreta, aun a espaldas a mis padres, que este traicionando a los principios de mi familia pero...** -en esa mínima pausa, ella rodea mi cuello con lamidas y fuertes chupetones y detenerse a escasos centímetros de mi rostro-, **quiero entregarles un bonito recuerdo a esos demonios para enseñarles nuestro lugar, ademas que organizamos nuestros votos aquí en el mundo humano, pisotearles sus corazones, reírnos juntos en sus caras** -ella convoca un circulo mágico y varias herramientas de diversión para adultos y una cámara salen de el-, _**tu orden de este dia Raven~fufu~... es someter a tu ama~ *slurp* *umchu*.**_

 **para mi sera honor Rena Gremory** -acepte en una reverencia mientras alisto la cámara y Rena se alista con los utensilios-.

-deje la cámara apuntando a la tina y un taburete de baño enfrente de esta, Rena por su parte se alisto con una mascara de fiesta de cuero y el collar de perro montado en su cuello con una cadena, acomodamos los instrumentos por un lado de la cámara, por suerte son aprueba de agua, Rena se coloca una tanga diseñada especialmente para este tipo de juegos, con sus cabellos atados en un a cola de caballo, tenemos todo listo solo falta presionar el botón de grabar y empezar el espectáculo, le digo a Rena que se ubique al lado de la cámara y presiono para grabar-.

 _ ***Grabar* *ON REC***_

 **Muy buenas, demonios de Clase alta y posibles amantes del Netorare, sean bienvenidos a nuestro espectáculo celestial en donde romperemos sus pocas esperanzas y serán testigos de la entrega absoluta de una de las demonias mas candentes que jamas hayan existido, muy bien mi victima, puedes venir** -tras dar la presentación realice un jalón de la cadena y Rena vino dando una gateadas con su sensual bamboleo y cada vez mas cerca hasta quedar al alcance de mis manos, la tome del cuello y ahorcando su "manzana" la acerco y le doy un salvaje y demandante beso francés, tome el angulo mas que ideal para que la cámara nos grabe sentenciando la unión entre nosotros y el rió hecho con la sangre coagulada de ciento de miles de corazones decepcionados y entristecidos-, **bien mi pequeña perra en celo porque no te nos presentas?, también el objetivo por el cual estas aquí?.**

 _ **soy~... *Slurp*~...**_ **Rena Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y actual esposa de mi peón... el objetivo por el cual estoy aquí es por diversión** -al presentarse no suelta y deja en paz mi pene que esboza firme y rígida lujuria-, **y también para darles un bello regalo de despedida de soltera y a la vez mi luna de miel ya que... fufu~** -en la pausa ella lame deliberadamente mi cuello hasta rozar la comisura de mis labios causando frustración en mis sentidos- **aun soy virgen~**.

 **buena Rena, buena chica, ahora que tal si vamos a lo que nos concierne?** -acaricie su entrepierna arrancando varios gemidos mientras se muerde un dedo intentando apagar su voz de forma inútil, deslizando mi pene en su espalda inferior acariciando ese tentador hoyo y hueso que conforman su redondo cuerpo inferior, jugando con mi mano restante en el valle de sus pechos a la vez que dejo suaves besos mientras dirijo mi mirada sinica a la cámara-, **aquí señores les mostraremos que tan unidos somos, querida veo que estas mas que lista pero porque no alargar esto? muestras que sabes hacer**.

 _ **ha~hai..**_ -gimió para luego levantarse y dirigir tu tren superior a mis caderas-, **miren bien, esta es la boca mancillada que ustedes ya no pueden ultrajar** -tras eso dio unos besos a mi miembro mientras realiza una felación con su mano entre torniquetes ascendentes y descendentes haciéndome gruñir de placer- _ **fufu~... itta daki massu~**_ .

-y ahí fue cuando de un solo paleteo y chupada brutal, haciendo una mamada francesa con el mismo movimiento de torniquete con su mano derecha, circulando su lengua alrededor de la punta, zigzagueando por el glande y al tocar fondo dejando sentir el como ella saca su lengua al completo de su boca indicando dar mas espacio solo para después realizar una cara succión, contrayendo sus cachetes en mi pene hasta llegar a la punta queriendo arrancarla-.

 _ ***pwuah* *slurp*~... no esh sugishiente~... ni de legösh~augh~mn**_ -retomando el aliento y aun con saliva en la boca reanuda la felación con mas intensidad, la acumulación de saliva en su boca, la húmeda y resbaladiza sensación de presión por los músculos bucales me llevan al clímax-.

 **r~Rena! voy a correrme ugh!** -gemí dando el aviso de estar cerca de explotar pero eso solo empeora la situacion ya que Rena no se detiene es mas, esta acelerando-.

 _ **püedegh hasherlwo~ corrwete en mih bocwa~... uhm?!~ uuhhmgughh~... uguh~**_ -con su aprobación pero sin paciencia inunde su fosa bucal, gustoso y deseoso de verla desparramarse en placer que solo yo le puedo provocar-.

 **espera, déjame evidenciarlo** -me levante y tome la cámara mientras apunto al rostro de Rena-, **ahora mi sexy reina de la ruina carmesí abre la boca con tu mejor cara**.

-ella hizo lo indicado y mostró la desbordante cantidad de semen mancillando gran parte de su boca esbozando una lujuriosa sonrisa-.

 **eso es querida, ahora has gárgaras con ella y después traga-tela** -grabe fijamente el rostro de Rena, enfocando su boca-.

 _ ***ugrüg(x3)*~ *glup* mhhu.. *pwuahh***_ -tras engullirlo en su garganta, con un merito que arde como el averno eterno me sonríe mientras se pone de pie-, **limpie-sito como diamante**.

 _ **ah-ah~...**_ **aun no hemos terminado** -dije de manera sinica y ella capta el mensaje-.

-al rato, Rena tenia todos los vibradores de huevo en pezones, ombligo y recto anal y todos estos sincronizados a un solo control que esta en mis manos, la cosa se pone mas divertida a forme pasan los segundos y lo podemos notar en la mirada picara del otro, cada vez mas cerca de activar el control en un arranque de locura-.

 **hazlo** -fue su orden y voy a acatarla-.

 _ ***ON, level 3(max)***_

 _ **gyuuuu~!.. uhg~! hyaa~ahhhjaa**_ -gimió frunciendo el ceño en un intento desesperado para no rebajarse y realmente se nota su esfuerzo en como aprieta los dientes sonriendo de forma sinica, y en los constantes temblores provocados por los vibradores-, _**...uhhg~ r~Raven... por.. favor, necesito compañía ahí abajo~**_.

 **y... donde es "ahí abajo" exactamente?** -le pregunte divertido para luego acercar mi mano al ombligo- **no lo entenderé sino me lo dices muy.. pero muy bien!** -hice presión en el vibrador de su ombligo sacandole un estruendoso gemido-.

 **de~de acuerdo! lo diré solo... cálmate que me revuelves el estomago** -con la suplica y su respuesta suelto el ombligo para luego posarme en el taburete de baño-, **quiero que... cojas tu pene y me despojes de mi virginidad vaginal..** _ **sin~ pi~e~dad~ por~ fa~vor**_.

-tras esa demandante suplica, me ubique cerca de su cintura, frotando mi punta contra sus labios mayores buscando provocarla, hice un primer rose lento chocando con su clítoris, los siguientes roces fueron penetraciones fallidas al querer reventar sus labios mayores, dándole contundentes choques estimulantes que se demuestran en espasmos y leves brincos en su torso superior y tener vibradores por zonas erogenas no es muy acogedor que digamos-.

 **Ra~ hii!.. Raven po~kya!.. deja eso Raven y métela ya!** -al exclamar esas palabras ella rodea mi cintura sin dejarme escapa, agarrando mi pene contra su vagina, teniéndome a su merced-.

 **muy bien mi pequeña diabla, se nota que no puedes esperar** -acaricie su rostro para luego volver mi enfoque en sus caderas apuntando mi miembro a sus labios inferiores metiendo la punta hasta sentir su frágil y muy codiciado himen-, **estas lista?** -ella solo asintió-.

 _ ***estocada* *sangrar***_

 _ **ku~?! HYAAAAAARGHH~~!**_ -chilla entre espasmos de dolor apretando su mandíbula como un tigre enfurecido con una expresión de completo terror y pavor, me daba lastima el hacerlo de esta manera asique se lo voy a compensar- **huummp~?!.. uhm~umm..** -en efecto el unir los labios en un suave beso francés-.

-nos quedamos quietos, por la simple razón de querer que ella se acostumbre para luego ir al asunto que nos concierne, entre lamidas y saboreo de lenguas recibo unos palmadas en mi espalda, el permiso de moverme ha sido autorizado y empiezo a realizar leves y suaves embestidas sin remordimiento pero con pasión, sintiendo sus paredes apretarme sin embargo, un extraña sensación de conexión se hizo notar en ese momento haciéndome reaccionar en mis sentidos, era extraño el que esa reacción fuera tan natural casi impropio de un sueño y la otra sensación de conexión fue como si mi corazón se estuviera sincronizando con el Rena, no obstante. Se siente tan real esta sensación que no puedo decir que no! Estoy tan estimulado y deseoso de embestirla con más fuerza hasta el punto de romper sus sentidos-.

 _ ***FAP(x3)***_

 **Ah!.. Kuhh~... umhh~ kiuugh...ahh~** -gruñendo placentera ante mis embestidas, puedo ver a una diabla tratando de asimilar el dolor que lento y gustoso a cada golpe de nuestras caderas es sustituido por choques de éxtasis- **ahhh~... más ... Más fuerte.. Raven~!** –Me abrasa con codicia y lujuria, aferrando las uñas a mi espalda-.

-cada vez con más fuerza mis embestidas empiezan a sonar por toda la bañera, cada vez más fuerte y con sonidos asqueantes ante los oídos de los demás y malo para la vista pero bueno para nosotros, es nuestro mundo, nuestro cielo, cada vez mi corazón late con más fuerza dejándome sentir el calor del momento entre ambos, el mío y el de ella combinados. Convergiendo como químicos críticos llegando al máximo punto de ebullición, y las uñas en mi espalda son prueba de ello. Me levanto para verla a la cara y puedo ver que tiene sus ojos circulando perdidos hacia el cielo, una sonrisa en mueca rota y soltando saliva a cantares-.

 _ **MASH~! Rawenh~~ más fuerhthe... uhgguoh~~(x3)**_ –no podía creer que Rena pudiera hacer tal cara, eso basta para romper la poca delicadeza que tenía y empezó a embestirla como animal en celo-, _ **mhh~! Kuhh~! Gyuhhg~! Mhaa~~**_ -gemidos, alaridos y gruñidos salen de su boca y los pulmones se le atoran por el placer provocado por las embestidas sumadas a los vibradores-.

 **Kugh! ... Rena~ estoy por correrme... me corro!** –Empiezo a embestir más fuerte y rápido-.

 **Corrwethe dentluooh~! Lo quielwo dentrwo Raven!** –gimió con fuerza apretando tanto mi tren superior como inferior, no tengo escapatoria!-.

 ***Eyaculación* *Clímax***

 **GYAAAAHH~!(Rena)/KUUURRGH!(yo)** –Soltamos nuestros gritos de orgasmos al unísono, era el final de nuestra primera ronda, respirando exhaustos con la presión del momento-.

 ***rebote* *vibrar***

-algo está vibrando y me doy cuenta que Rena está Respirando con más calma, pero se nota que esta extasiada aun, tome el control y apague los vibradores para después quitarlos, cabe decir que tenía los pechos y ombligo envueltos en cinta, pero el vibrador en su ano no estaba, la tanga tenía la apertura más que grande como para meter cualquier juguete y dejar con mayor comodidad y acceso para cualquier acto inenarrable, también está la fina huella del huevo, me volteo y pude ver que el vibrador salió disparado estaba al otro lado de Baño. Entonces sonreí sínicamente a Rena-.

 **Oh, mi vida tan bien se sintió que expulsaste el vibrador?** –le pregunte-.

 **Que puedo decir? Juju~ no se puede contra un éxtasis de este nivel** –dijo acariciando mi torso encontrándose con mi miembro-, **veo que aun puedes hacerlo asique..** –se paró en cuatro extendiendo su trasero mostrando el ano semi-abierto- **porque no seguir con lo nuestro?.**

-sin pestañear y sin cansancio la embestí en contra de su ano, nuestra segunda empezó y no vamos a parar, por más insano que sea esto, no puedo experimentar el mas mínimo aburrimiento de su cuerpo, sus caderas y rebosantes pechos bamboleando de izquierda a derecha, puedo ver que la cadena esta suelta, asique porque no poner más fuerza en esto?-.

 ***agarrar* *halar***

 _ **kyaarghh~! Nogh.. puehog~ hyu~~ mhaaajaa~~..**_ –No tardo mucho para volver a expresar gustosa las fuertes penetraciones y ahora que su cuerpo superior está suspendido en el aire mientras estoy taladrando en estocadas profundas y rigurosas, ella pareciera estar entre espasmos a punto de colapsarse-, **nohg~ pwego mantheñergme de pie ... Voy a moriirghh~~!.**

-al decir verdad yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor forma, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza. Hasta puedo sentir un paro cardiaco aproximarse en mi corrida, esta será la mejor experiencia de todas, estar al borde de la muerte y tener el éxtasis más grande de todos es sin dudas el placer más inalcanzable, me desvanezco, estoy Muriendo!-.

 **Rena... arrhh! Aquí viene** –le exclame soltando la cadena para luego agarrar sus pechos aferrando nuestras bocas-.

 _ **Uhhhm! Mhhuu umm~~ guhh~! *Pwuah* vente~! Vente dentro!**_ –Luego de exclamar extasiada volvió a besarme en un demandante correteo francés llegando al orgasmo-.

 _ ***Orgasmo***_

-volvimos a gritar y gruñir a todo pulmón en el baño, mis sentidos se nublan, me desvanezco otra vez tal como cuando Raynare me asesino, uh? Porque la estoy mencionando, sin embargo ahora todo se vuelve oscuro, no veo nada, Rena desapareció el Baño y la casa también ahora siento que caigo, estoy cayendo!-.

 **AHHHH!** –grite cerrando en vano los ojos que será de mi ahora-.

 _ ***PUM***_

 **He? Qué?** –estaba de cabeza al suelo confundido y con el corazón a mil kilómetros por segundo-, **fue un sueño? Uffff que alivio, no quiero pensar que me hará Buchou si se entera de esto.**

 **Enterarme... de qué?** –una voz se oye en la habitación, no hacía falta ser listo para volver a incorporarme en la realidad-.

 _ ***Crack***_

-estoy temblando y sudando frio y aun en estas circunstancias, estoy teniendo una erección y un sonrojo que competiría por el rojo pelo de Buchou, sin mencionar que ella también esta sonrojada-.

 **Emm Buchou puedo pre-preguntar... que hace aquí tan temprano? No, es más que hace así casi desnuda?** –Pregunte entre tartamudeos ya que Buchou estaba en la misma situación o casi la misma cuando tuvimos el accidente en mi casa-.

 **Pues es respecto a tu tratamiento** –contesta sin perder el sonrojo y sin titubear mientras penosa oculta su figura de mi vista-, **... veras Raven el método de curación que utilice contigo tiene sus trucos y a la vez sus contras.**

 **Contras?, estas queriendo decir que hay algo malo?** –ella solo asiente-.

 **Al inyectarte mi energía curativa en este tratamiento para despejar la energía sacra, imbuye mi esencia en ti, sin el nivel de meditación del paciente apropiado se pueden crear varios efectos** –dijo con un tono temeroso, ahora si me está dejando claro que serían los efectos-, **el primer efecto sería un cambio emocional por parte del paciente en su forma de pensar, lo demonios seguimos los deseos más codiciosos y oscuros, eso nos da más poder y facilidad de manipular a los demás, ende por ello, esto aflora los deseos y ambiciones del paciente del cual es aplicada esta técnica resultando en su corrupción.**

 ***glup* y... cual sería el otro?** –quería saberlo y esa fue la pregunta que impone el silencio en el cuarto-.

 **El otro fenómeno seria lo que experimentaste un sueño con tus deseos a flor de piel, pero a un nivel de conexión extra espiritual** –cuando dijo eso ya me temía lo peor-.

 **Es decir... Se manifiesta mis deseos en sueño o premoniciones pero eso no explica el que usted lo sepa** –cuando dije eso ultimo su rostro palideció-.

 **Es por que quise ver que tanto podías manejar esos deseos y realice una inmersión en tu subconsciente** –definitivamente no quería saber ese dato, ahora sí que estoy muerto **-, al sincronizar mi esencia con la tuya, en tu tratamiento, y al estar dormido, compartí el mismo sueño, solo que de otra perspectiva.**

 **Perdón! Lo juro que no volverá a ocurrir** –suplique el que no me matara, ya son demasiados problemas con los ángeles caídos y estas heridas y ahora lo que menos quiero es morir por mano de mi rey-.

 **Uhhhm solo levántate pero que conste, esto es señal de que seré más estricta contigo, no quiero que ese sueño sea artífice de algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, no estoy molesta, eso solo que estoy sorprendida** –ese montón de palabras tan compresibles pero a la vez tan carceleras y frías me hicieron sentir alivio y preocupación, estaré muy ocupado-, **además, deberías atender tus mañanas con ganas por lo que veo** –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se levanta para salir dejándome sonrojado y avergonzado-.

-pude ver que ella dejo mi teléfono con el que llamo a mis padres y pude que eran las 9:30 am hora del receso realmente tuve mucho descanso y por si fuera poco, pude ver mi ropa hogareña que consistía en una bermuda negra con manchas de sangre, claramente era su detalle estético de "killinfornia", una remera deportiva negra sin mangas, unas sandalias de cinta rojas y una nota, supongo que será de mis padres, y a la par está el justificativo medico pero antes debo atender a mi junior antes de salir cómodo, también vi que había un baño mixto como el de la oficina, será que a Buchou le gusta esta temática de baños? No sabría decirlo, pero debía terminar con esto-.

 _ **[30 minutos después]**_

-se siente muy refrescante y ahora me siento renacido y con el junior ya más calmado y flácido, no podía creer que a cada paso que estoy dando, la vida me esté dando esta clase de estímulos sin consentimiento, tuve que jalármela durante 15 minutos sin descanso y fue de lo peor, la paciencia se me agota, además que el resto del tiempo lo use para cepillarme y vestirme pero algo es seguro, nunca olvidare esa exquisitas imágenes de una Buchou profanada por mí, pero qué diablos estoy diciendo? Ella es mi ama y cómo diablos voy a pisotear esa relación? Tal vez ella tenga razón y debamos dejar esto en el olvido, pero al menos en mis sueños esa relación que cruza la moral es posible. En mis aspiraciones quiero convertirme en su orgullo, su soldado más fuerte, el miembro que si así lo desea y será, el demonio más fuerte entre todos los demonios existentes y los que existirán, caminando con calma hasta la oficina puedo ver que todos están reunidos y a la vez mi padres vinieron aquí-.

 **Ohh hijo es bueno ver que estas bien, recibimos la noticia que tenías fracturas leves en el cuerpo y no podrás caminar muy bien así que te escoltaremos a casa** –dijo mi padre a la vez que se acerca a mí para dejarme abrazar su torso superior-.

 **Le agradecemos el que lo hayan cuidado después de lo que él hizo por usted señorita Gremory** –esta vez mi madre hablo agradeciendo a Buchou-.

 **No hay problema, sus medicinas las tomara por el resto del día, 1 píldora cada 3 horas, la recuperación durara toda la noche por lo que mañana podrá volver si presenta mejorías** –dijo Buchou con una sonrisa-.

 **Entendido, en verdad y de nuevo muchas gracias por cuidarlo, nos vemos otro día** –dijo mi padre con una sonrisa para luego irnos a casa, ya a la mitad del camino rompieron el hielo-, **eso fue una locura hijo pero es bueno ver que estés haciendo buen uso del Raikiri.**

 **Oh, asique les contaron?** –conteste con una pregunta viendo que ellos estaban más aliviados-.

 **17 sujetos y todos armados con bates de madera y barrotes, supe en ese momento que usarías lo mejor de tu repertorio pero al final fuiste herido, menos mal fueron poco golpes serios los que recibiste** –comento mi padre orgulloso pero mi madre tenía otra expresión en su rostro-.

 **Lo bueno es que estas bien y es lo importante ahora vamos a relajarnos que ayer y hoy nos dejaron un terrible sabor de boca** –comento mi madre con aparente estrés a la vez que llegamos a casa y entramos para luego hacer cada quien lo suyo-.

 _ **[1:50 PM, Residencia hyoudou]**_

-me había relajado tal como el instructivo de Buchou había dicho, cada 3 horas me tomo las píldoras pero el dolor de la herida de bala que esta sellada no se le notan mejorías, en cuanto a la herida del corte en mi abdomen, esta tampoco presenta mejorías, estuve jugando en la PlayStation junto con mi "DMC HD Collection", para después turnarme al "Need For Speed Most Wanted Remake", y finalmente estar aquí sentado frente a la misma pantalla del televisor jugando al "DMC4 Special Edition" para luego, estando ya a la mitad del juego en donde peleo contra el más molesto de todos los jefes, el paja brava de Dante, como lo detesto! Es muy rápido y para colmo hace mucho daño había perdido la practica pero no creí que el problema fuera tan grande, al menos en Need for Speed conservo mi talento para los drift pero en lo que es el DMC estoy oxidado, me había agotado las ganas cuando llego la hora de comer, el típico almuerzo, sopa de tortuga, subo a mi cuarto y me pego un poco a la computadora para entrar a ver mis colecciones secretas-.

 **Ummm bueno, un poco de "Bible Black la lanza de Longinus" no me vendría mal y después algo de "Euphoria"** –conduje la pantalla para llegar a mi zona secreta de archivos y encontré lo que esperaba, mis 2 hentai favoritos y me dispuse a tener la maratón esperada-.

-me la había jalado otras 2 veces con las escenas más resaltantes de los volúmene de ambas series, estaba relajado, toda tensión del día de ayer ya había desaparecido y el enorme susto de esta mañana acerca de mi muerte se dispersó como jugo cayendo en tierra-.

 **Raven, hijo puedes venir un momento?** –fue la voz de mi padre desde la sala, me está llamando, sin prisa ni nada me dirijo a la sala aun con el terrible ardor de la herida en mi pierna y encontré a mi padre sentado en la sala-, **hijo hay algo que necesito que compres ya que acompañare a tu madre a una reunión, en la cocina encontraras la plata, coge algo extra para que puedas ir a los recreativos, es tu descanso y aprovecha de ir hoy pero no te esfuerces entendido?.**

 **Si papa tendré cuidado** –asentí ante las instrucciones de mi padre mientras él se levanta, cabe decir que lleva un traje de gala sin corbata, camisa de botones y unos mocasines-.

 **Querido, ya está todo listo?** –la que dijo eso fue mi madre que baja con un vestido no muy despampanante o exótico solo lleva lo necesario para reuniones que era una blusa roja y falda ajustada al caderas que le llega hasta por encima de la cintura **-, oh Raven eres tú, dime. Como me veo?.**

 **Sublime** –coqueto y sereno le di mi respuesta y a la vez ambos rieron. Sacándolos de su escena les digo-, **emmm ya deberían de partir, nos vemos en la noche**.

 **Regresaremos tarde Raven y espero que todas las compras estén hechas para esta noche** –dijo mi madre mientras se acerca a la entra junto a mi padre-, **y recuerda**.

 **Pórtate bien** –dijeron ambos y nos despedimos-.

 **Bueno veré esas comprar en un par de horas, por el momento me centrare en relajarme** –y con eso dicho subí a mi cuarto para luego instalarme en mi cama, poner una alarma y finalmente volver a caer en los brazos de Morpheo con la esperanza de no repetir ese exquisito sueño-.

 _ **[3:45 PM, Residencia Hyoudou ]**_

-justo ahora luego de un descanso merecido de 1 hora, el sueño lo tengo ya repuesto de nuevo y tuve los ánimos de ir al centro comercial para hacer las compras, 1 cartón de huevo, 4 kilos de arroz, 5 kilos tanto de Sardinas, lagarto, Puerco y pollo, lo básico en ensaladas como cebollas, pigmentos, zanahorias, cebollines y demás cosas que tuve que cargar de una en una hasta la casa o llegar a una zona del parque para luego usar el circulo de transporte y llegar a casa y dejar las compras, luego las acomode en la nevera y algunas más en los estantes, ahora que son las 4:15 PM; estoy teniendo rumbo fijo a los árcade, pero el dolor de la pierna que no pasa desapercibido está torturándome insistentemente con hacerme caer por el ardor provocado por la herida y restos humeantes de energía sacra de esa maldita bala y ni qué decir del corte en mi abdomen, llego a un parque, el árcade está a unas cuadras más en el centro además que el árcade cierra a las 7 en punto y tengo de sobra unos 2500 yenes, eso me dará horas de anti estrés, estoy caminando con estos pensamientos recientes, en lo de Serris, cada vez que la miro puedo observar con contemplación el mismo cielo, ella con unas hermosas alas, una ángel caída del cielo para guiar a los perdidos como yo por el buen camino, esa sonrisa hipnótica, luego me vienen imágenes de su situación actual, parecía muy triste respecto a todos estos casos, estaba asqueada de estar con ese sacerdote, no sé como pero la sacare de ahí y de una u otra forma la regresare a donde pertenece aunque por esto me traten de asesinar cientos de miles de paladines iguales o peores que ella-.

 _ ***Choque***_

 _ **Ouch~tte~tte~tte...**_ **Porque a mí?** –esa voz me saca de mis pensamiento, la he vuelto a encontrar-, **uh? Raven eres tú... Etto... como estas?** –Habló tímida ante nuestras posiciones, era claro que ahora sabe que somos enemigos-.

 **No mejor que tu supongo, etto... puedo ver que no te fue bien con el imbécil de Freed** –trato de llevar una charla amistosa sobre la marcha pero ahora con este percance presente, dudo tan siquiera poder tocarle un pelo como antes-.

 **La verdad estoy tan impactada por todo lo ocurrido, pero lo he confirmado** –dijo con una sonrisa dejándome en confusión total-, **no eres mala persona, solo eres un infortunado que sigue persistentemente hacia adelante, algo así en un demonio es raro de ver puesto que te arriesgaste al defenderme, me ayudaste cuando me conociste sin titubear, no me criticaste aun sabiendo del don que además de ti.. yo también poseo, aun siendo enemigos te acercaste sin siquiera tener la intención de matarme, eres lo más puro con el libre albedrío que tuve el milagro de conocer y aun ahora sigues queriendo acercarte tan fraternal y eso... *sniff* es tan bello** –con todas esas palabras y con un par de lágrimas muy notorias, me mira sin titubeos y sin temor de interactuar con mi persona-.

-decir que estoy conmovido por sus palabras era poco, esa sonrisa tan angelical, esas cristalinas lágrimas en su tersa piel rosada suave, su cabello más dorado que el propio sol y esos ojos verdes cristalizados parecía aclamar mi alma en pena para llevarla a la iluminación dándome cada vez más esperanzas de vivir y ahora me veo envuelto en esta incómoda situación, por lo que me veo obligado a improvisar-.

 **ya sé!, me imagino que quieres probar algo distinto, digo, no estas ligada a la doctrina de la iglesia ni los reglamentos, por lo que debe ser difícil degustar algo bueno ahora que no cuentas con la financiación ni los privilegios pero yo te los puedo dar por esta ocasión, no como demonio, sino como tu amigo, que dices?** –le propuse a salir a comer cosa que en cuando ella iba a darme su respuesta-.

 _ ***GRuuumm***_

 **Emmm~... ejeje sí, me parece genial, estoy a tus cuidados Raven-san** –contesto con su alegre tono italiano con una sonrisa y me precipite a guiarla a comer, los recreativos pueden esperar-.

-habíamos llegado a un mini local de hamburguesas, y pedí una con todo, mientras que a Serris le pedí una sencilla de queso, con sus básicos componente, estamos sentados y listos para comer-.

 **Uhhmmm etto...** -ella mira dudosa su comida envuelta en el papel parece tener problemas-.

 **Oh! cierto, que tonto soy, olvide que es tu primera vez comiendo en el extranjero asique déjame enseñarte, no es diferente del pan que comes** –dije para mostrarle que los envoltorios tenían una curvatura de rollo, desenvolviendo y abriendo por la mitad dejando salir media comida **-, sujétalo con delicadeza y firme ya que se puede desbordar** –luego de explicar le doy una mordida a mi comida haciéndole señas para que ella también lo haga-.

 **Haber** _ **... *ahh~ñam***_ -dijo ella desenvolviendo su comida, se le podía ver que por el simple aroma ahora un hilo de saliva se desborda de su boca y con firmeza le da una mordida y luego de mascar y tragar, sus ojos se iluminan como si hubiera probado el fruto del edén-, **oh dios, esto es riquísimo!** –empezó a degustar cada vez más rápido la comida, con gusto y deseo en cada mordida, descuidando los manchones de salsa y mostaza en su rostro, el crujir de la carne y la suave sensación del pan combinado con el agrio y dulce sabor de la combinación de carne ensalada condimentos y queso derretido-, **bendito sean los ingenieros culinarios que crearon estos platillos, y que sus gustos perduren por la eternidad, amen** –dio su bendición y agradecimiento por la comida-.

-una vez terminado de comer y pagar la comida con 750 yenes, salimos para dirigirnos al zoológico para observar los animales, y pudimos ver a las distintas especies, elefantes, tigres, monos pero más específicos chimpancés, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho y ella no para de reír, casi me olvido que esto es una cita accidental y la invite al fin y al cabo, salimos del zoológico pero en nuestra carrera a los recreativos me dio un calambre en la pierna, mas especifico un ardor infernal en mi rodilla internamente mutilada por esa maldita bala de energía sacra y caigo al suelo retorciendo mi dolor y respirando fuerte para suprimirlo cosa que no pasa desapercibido por Serris-.

 **Raven?! Que ocurre, se ve que es muy grave** –preocupada por mi estado vuelve a observar la zona donde me estoy aferrando con fuerza y entra en estado de Shock al ver que estoy sujetando la pierna que fue herida por la bala de Freed-, **esto es Raro, la herida sano pero estas Reaccionando muy fuerte, será que no te curaste del todo? .**

 **Pues no, Rena-Buchou agoto mucha energía para quitar el aura Sacra que envenena mi cuerpo y sello las heridas** –dije omitiendo el vergonzoso sueño que tuve y ella entiende para después aferrar sus manos a mi rodilla-.

 **Déjamelo a mí, sé que tienes otra herida en el abdomen pero esta de la rodilla es un caso crítico, no podrás caminar muy bien si sigues así** –el resplandor del Sacred Gear de Serris vuelve a salir, mostrando el color azul turquesa devolviéndome la estabilidad y la energía hasta sentir mi pierna completamente recuperada-, **ahora sigue tu abdomen** –realiza el mismo procedimiento, cabe decir que es una sensación muy calidad, es casi divina la esencia que emana de sus anillos, sorprendería a cualquier cristiano que esta habilidad no pueda curar exclusivamente a la gente de dios y a sus ángeles-, **ya está, como te sientes?.**

-al preguntar me muevo como si nada hubiera pasado, me sentía renovado y potenciado-, **me siento genial!, ya puedo estar más tranquilo gracias a ti –** al decir esa palabras ella se sonroja notoriamente, eso solo me hace desear arrastrarla al abismo por mis bajos instinto que mi lado consciente domina olímpicamente reduciéndolo a un simple enternecido deseo de apachurrarla a hasta matarla-.

 **Bueno... supongo que la diversión se terminó, ojala tuviéramos más tiempo** –dijo triste a punto de darse la vuelta pero se lo niego sujetando su delicado brazo-.

 **Podemos ir a los recreativos y jugar un poco? Odio tener deudas que al final no podre pagar y quiero pagarte este favor** –le dije con una sonrisa enternecida sujetando suplicante sus manos, no la dejare ir no hasta por lo menos pasar un buen rato de juegos-.

 **Es... está bien, supongo que una hora mas no hará daño ejeje** –y con esa sonrisa angelical caminamos con calma a los recreativos-.

-al llegar pude ver varios juegos, pero nos centramos en los típicos juegos prácticos como "bowling hole", "mini cesta", "golpear el topo" y también nos metimos en los árcades de estilo "shooter", aunque Serris no era buena en estos tuve que cubrirla para que no se desanime, un rato pasamos pero ella se detiene en uno de los Recreativos era un saco de boxeo que Rankea las recompensas en el local, vimos las recompensas y pude ver que Serris se interesó por un Pichu de llavero y yo con un ligero interés me le acerco-.

 **Quieres el llavero de Pichu?, haber... Cuesta 200 boletos y no tengo ganas de otro juego, pero el colmo es que solo tenemos 160 boletos, no vamos a conseguir los 40 restantes a tiempo** –tras analizar la situación he llegado a la conclusión de que era el fin, no íbamos a ganar los boletos por el tiempo y eran muchos boletos ya que el local está por cerrar ya que eran las 6:50 PM siendo la hora de cierre a las 7 en punto sin embargo el cajero nos mira y acerca-.

 **Los he escuchado jóvenes y creo tener la solución** –comento el señor ganándose mi atención-, **vez aquella diana de boxeo?, pues esa tiene un medidor que otorga los boletos según la fuerza del impacto, es un viejo dinosaurio pero es la vieja confiable en momentos de desesperación** –dijo con una sonrisa elevando más las esperanza de Serris que sonreía con sinceridad-, **puedes intentarlo, los medidores están intactos pero los resortes son muy duros y veo que tienes dos monedas, calculo que tendrás muchas posibilidades de lograrlo.**

-haciendo caso a las palabras del cajero me acerco a la máquina para meter una ficha y pegar al botón de inicio, estoy nervioso pues al ser demonio tengo como mínimo la fuerza maximizada de 10 hombres, un error en mi patada y puede que en lugar de ganar, termine por perderlo todo, me concentro y adopto una postura cargando una y listo con eso, cargue contra el saco de boxeo dando una patada que dobla sin problemas el saco, me volteo a ver al cajero y a Serris que están con los ojos abierto por mi Azaña-.

 **Emmm pasa algo?** –ellos solo ladean el rostro hacia los lados negándome que no es con ellos, el cajero me señala la máquina y observo con detenimiento y veo que marcan en los 3 dígitos del marcador-, **eh?! 657 puntos!** –dije completamente en shock, no puede ser, será que rompí el record? Pero la maquina marca el record actual como 768 puntos, en eso unos boletos salen de la fisura-.

 **Haber... Son 21 boletos, nos faltan 19** –dijo Serris atónita aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo-.

 **Entonces... pateare otra vez y de paso me llevo el record** –dije con una sínica sonrisa volviendo a meter la ficha en la máquina- **ummmmfff~huuuu... ahí voy** -suspire profundo y exhale relajado, sabia cuanta fuerza meter para superar el record pero si le doy muy fuerte, la maquina no lo soportara, es todo o nada-.

 _ ***Pawn!***_

-mi patada resonó fuerte y el saco de boxeo se dobló con brutalidad, casi juraría que rompí uno de los resortes pero no fue así por suerte el saco de boxeo regreso a su posición inicial, la maquina estaba calculando como loca el resultado por la fuerza aplicada, solo falta que dañara los escáneres sensibles pero...-.

 **896 puntos!... esto... ahí~ mi corazón creo... no, estoy bien... fufé** –dijo el cajero casi entre gemidos de sorpresa y terror por la patada que realice en la máquina-, **bien chico! Ahí están los 45 boletos más los 21 de la patada anterior, sin embargo aquí tenemos una política en cuanto a los records** –dijo el cajero mientras me jala para ver unas placas-, **aquí damos reconocimiento a los jugadores que han roto algún record en las consolas y recreativos además de destituir a un 1er lugar anterior también se le otorga un premio del mostrador como asique escoge el de tu preferencia.**

-decir que el brillo en mi ojos reflejaba divinidad era poco ya que podía llevar además del llavero un premio adicional!, es como matar dos pájaros con una sola pluma, me da igual si ese dicho no es real pero es legítimo, habían varias cosas para elegir además del llavero de Pichu, pero ahí vi algo que me llamo la atención, un medallón con el Kan ji de "Rey del Puño de Fuego" y lo escogí, era un collar muy semejante a las chapas militares de identidad, sin dudas una adquisición muy valiosa-.

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya nos podemos ir, vamos Serris** –le hable y ella asiente para después salir y ver que era de noche-.

 **Me divertí bastante, en verdad gracias por este rato** –dijo con una sonrisa a la que no puedo negarle nada-.

 **Después de todo soy tu amigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti** –le acaricie la cabeza al estilo de perrito haciéndola sonrojar-.

-estábamos caminando hasta llegar a un parque cerca a la iglesia, no había nadie además de nosotros en este lugar y a lo lejos estaba la iglesia, si mal recuerdo este es el mismo parque donde la conocí y ahora aquí se firma el final de nuestra tarde pero Serris se detiene y camina hasta uno de los bancos y me invita a sentarme, sin embargo-.

 _ ***sniff sniff***_

-está llorando pero puedo ver que de alegría mientras sujeta el Pichu con mayor fuerza mientras trata de limpiar esas traicioneras lagrimas para después sonreírme-.

 **No sé qué pensar, ni que decir, esta tarde fue maravillosa contigo a mi lado, no sé porque pero desprendes un calor que sienta bien a los que están a tu alrededor** –parecía creer que algo tan bueno le esté pasando aun tras todo lo que acaba de pasar-, **no sé si lo merezco, tener un amigo, y más aunque fuera un demonio, es como sino mereciera nada, estuve sola, muy sola a pesar de ser admirada yo... ya no sé qué hacer** –dijo soltando más lagrimas traicioneras a lo que yo interrumpo-.

 **No es cierto, tu eres bondadosa, una rosa rodeada de hierbas malas, no es tu culpa el haber sido mal juzgada por la demás gente que te rodee, cada quien tiene su mérito y hay que estar orgulloso de el** –expresando mis argumentos ella solo levanta los ojos mirándome atónita-, **... Al menos tuviste una infancia donde las personas te admiraron** –al decir eso ultimo yo también caí en un estado depresivo pero volví a sonreírle-, **aun con lo que me ocurrió sigo adelante, ser temido o admirado es una de las cosas que se aprende, son mis acciones las que me definen pero la interpretación de las demás gente se vuelve tenue y nebulosa por su propio orgullo, solo simplemente contrataque, me dije a mi mismo "que si ellos no le ponen fin eso pues porque tenerles compasión?"** –dije mientras aprieto mis puños para después verla sujetar mis manos-.

 **Está bien si te lo cuento?.. sobre mi pasado?** –soltó con un aire de determinación en sus palabras, a lo que yo solo asentí-, **fui huérfana, me adoptaron en la iglesia, me inculcaron todo sobre la religión, la historia del Dios Bíblico hasta, la época del "Festival de la Harmonía", sentí gran orgullo y devoción, mi senda y las enseñanzas sobre la aceptación, un día a mis 8 años cuando vi un venado moribundo corrí a socorrerlo y al rezar aun a espaldas de mi gente que me siguió, un resplandor turquesa brillo de mis manos fue ahí donde me di cuenta de mi don otorgado por Dios** –expreso con aires melancólicos recordando lo alegre que se sintió el tener el don y prosiguió-, **luego de eso me llevaron a donde había gente necesitada, estuve en un año ayudando a muchas personas hasta ser considerada la "Santa Doncella", hasta que en una excursión para guía a un pueblo de paganos como primera visita antes de mandar a los Raid Paladín la unidad de contingencia a la zona era mi deber el guiar a esas personas, al mostrarles mi don les dije que si creían en el señor e iban por el buen camino, alcanzarían la iluminación y sus almas serán purificadas, en una de las noches quise experimentar el combate y utilice varios hechizos de barrera y ataques de exorcismo cosa que sorprendió a mis altos mando que eran paladines experimentados, fue entonces que me promovieron a la unidad de Santos del vaticano para servir como paladín y medico en el de batalla** –dijo con una sonrisa expresando cada vez más alegría pero luego todo cambio a tristeza y rencor?-, **luego fue cuando las cosas empezaron a tomar el rumbo equivocado, el entrenamiento estuvo bien, no hubo problemas, de hecho era una prodigio, siempre que mi fe fuera inquebrantable y leal a las enseñanzas del Señor, siempre podría contar con el amor de este, debido a estos asuntos entre la iglesia, convenciones, mi entrenamiento, jamás pude experimentar lo que fue tener un amigo alguien con quien confiar, un confidente, una relación íntima, la gente que a pesar de no apoyar a la iglesia tenían vidas más placenteras, fue sino hasta dentro de cuatro años que las cosas tomaron un giro de tuerca retorcida mis misiones de ir a exorcizar fueron cada vez más brutales, hasta me asignaron a una unidad en los Raid Paladín en un operativo y vi la cruel Realidad, los demonios y paganos que fuimos a atacar eran en extremo débiles pero la cosa no termina ahí, unos demonios corrieron con un niño en brazos buscando salvarlo a la vez que corrieron de una casa que estalló en llamas me dieron la orden de asesinarlos, que ningún pagano y/o demonio sobreviva y atestigüe a sus superiores, y con mi magia de exorcismo los ataque dejando al niño vivo al principio pensé en matarlo pero, pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que dios protege y perdona, que tenía esto que ver con perdonar? Es que acaso el Dios que conozco sabe que los también son humanos? No sabía responder a ello, estaba sola con ese niño, todavía hoy en día recuerdo esas palabras. "quiero a mi mama,...papa tengo miedo, no quiero morir, quiero volver a casa, por favor no quiero morir". Ese pequeño necesitaba a su madre, además los niños son un don y me pidieron matarlo asique tuve que tomar una elección, cargue un ataque con mi espada llenándola de energía y solté una explosión dejando al niño largarse bien lejos, salí del humo con la esperanza de creer que hice lo correcto, mi corazón me lo decía, no iba a tomar una vida de no ser necesario, la misión termino con éxito y realizamos el conteo de cadáveres por fortuna no contaron al niño que sobrevivió, sea donde sea que este espero que Dios cuidara de el... pero las cosas no terminan ahí, fui recibida como una heroína en el vaticano y estaba meditando lo ocurrido y por lo que iba a ocurrir, muchas cosas estaban ocurriendo, algunos detalles de las misiones que eran omitidas como sellar espectros, matar demonios eran de las cosas que más lidiaba con la esperanza de no volver a cruzar por ese trágico recuerdo hasta que un día el vaticano tras terminar una junta con el consejo me escabullí, estaba sufriendo uno de los síntomas del "Libre Albedrio", y observando pude notar que unos de las sacerdotes decía "esa niña podría destituir nuestras posiciones, deberíamos quitarle ese don, es demasiado poder para una ingenua". Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos estaban pecando unos de los más altos mandos de la Iglesia en mi contra? Yo no había hecho esto por poder o fama, Salí corriendo hasta encontrarme con mi maestro Ebalon Gisualdo, uno de los Santos de Platino que actualmente está retirado, siendo yo su última alumna y su más grande orgullo tuvimos una charla hasta que comentar la discusión sobre qué hacer con mis poderes por parte del consejo de ancianos, ahí fue cuando Ebalon soltó la hoya hirviendo pero cuando le suplique que me sacara de ahí que no quería morir simplemente me abrazo y consuelo me dijo que debía convertirme hereje si lo hacía tendría la libertad para defenderme y poder contratacar, tome la decisión de forjar mi propio sendero de la justicia, Ebalon me pidió que convocara a los altos mandos que se juntaron en mi contra no sin antes especificarme un detalle "la Justicia y el Valor tienen diferentes tonalidades, cada quien es capaz de velar por sus ideales, encuentra tu sendero y lucha por mantenerlo sin prejuicios y sin protocolo, Serris como paladín de la Iglesia he visto y he sido propietario de varias muertes a lo largo de mi vida y a pesar de hacerlo en nombre de dios no estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, si algo me has mostrado es que puedes fijar su senda, en ti está el Libre Albedrio, desde el principio lo note y por eso y por ti, mi pequeña hija que jamás tuve daría mi posición en la Iglesia y hasta mi vida para tu sigas con la tuya", con eso dicho elaboramos un plan y en ello los ancianos que confabularon en mi contra me convocaron, sabía lo que se me venía pero estaba lista y antes de entrar coloque un circulo de silencio en la puerta y ahí estaban 7 de los 34 ancianos del consejo mundial del vaticano, lo que no esperaron es que estaba preparada y de un universo de bolsillo saque mi Nasod Sword y con 3 acumulaciones en su servo motor, destruí toda la habitación matando a los demás ancianos, Ebalon que estaba cerca me transporto fuera del departamento del vaticano, no faltaría mucho para que los paladines y guardias vinieran para arrestarnos pero llegaron tarde a la escena, Ebalon y yo nos escabullimos por el alcantarillado hasta sectores neutrales de la Iglesia hasta que escuchamos las alarmas y partimos con reservaciones al tren para salir de la ciudad** –tras todo ese relato respiraba agitada como si temiera por su seguridad y aun con eso prosiguió-, **tenía nuestro respiro, Ebalon hizo el más alto sacrificio y ahora que tengo el Libre Albedrio salimos de los alcances del vaticano , eventualmente con mis 15 años conocí a Chloe una ángel caída que me dio resguardo en contra de lo que alguna vez forme parte dándome información sobre que identificaron los restos de magia como mía dando a entender que ahora ya no pertenezco al lado de Dios pero firmemente seguí mi sendero sin importar las consecuencias de haber traicionado a la iglesia.**

-lo que escuche fue una historia por así decirlo trágica, una monja que no debía meterse en asuntos que no le concierne, entro cada vez más profundo en un abismo sin fin para darse cuenta de la cruda realidad que no pudo evadir, fue manipulada injustamente por gente avariciosa, estuvo al borde de ser traicionada pero eligió la herejía a pesar de las enseñanzas que recibió, me pareció una historia tan conmovedora, me dio lastima el ver que ella haya tenido que elegir entre vivir el Libre Albedrio y conversar las enseñanzas o perecer por sus ideales programados por gente que solo buscaba el poder. Ahora la veo votar unas leves lágrimas para luego verla alzar la mirada-.

 **Pero... ahora te tengo a ti** –me dijo con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro cubierto por un sollozante rubor **-, eres el primer amigo que tengo y quizás el único que pueda tener, si es contigo, ahora más que nunca quiero cumplir muchas metas. Practicar jardinería, jugar incontables juegos, compartir secretos y penas, poder ir al cine, quiero mucho más de ti y nunca apartarme de tu lado aun si esto está prohibido, quiero cruzar cada obstáculo junto a ti y a mucha más gente** –en eso toma mis manos declarando a los cuatro viento lo agradecida que esta de conocerme, ahora sí que estoy rojo pero del rubor provocado por ella-.

 **Ven con los demonios, ven conmigo y te daré todo eso y mucho más, odio ver gente sumida en la miseria** –le exclame, no pienso seguir viendo o escuchando lamentos venir de su boca-, **podrás tener una vida longeva, tal vez no puedas rezar o soñar con volver a la iglesia pero al menos estaré para ti, entrenaremos juntos, a mis padres les encantara conocerte, estoy seguro que los demás de mi clan te aceptaran en sus filas, serás bienvenida tanto en mi casa como la de ellos** –la abrazo fuerte pero con tacto acariciando su pelo-, **deja a esos ángeles, deja atrás las cenizas del pasado disfruta en el presente que te espera a nuestro lado, hasta iremos a la escuela juntos, plantaremos las plantas más exóticas y formaremos un gran jardín en el oriente, iremos al bowling, a la playa, quiero estar presente en tu boda y así como que tu estés presente en la mía, se mi paladín y deja que yo sea tu Excalibur.**

 **Yo~... No sé qué decir.. pero... *sniff*** -empieza a sollozar a la vez que se entrega al abrazo, enlazando sus brazos a mi espalda inferior-, **si quiero, iré contigo aunque esto moleste a los ángeles caídos, desde que llegue o me acogieron siempre me vieron como un objeto, trate de ocultarlo pero era inevitable *sniff*... no quiero estar cerca ni de Freed ni de Chlou-sama** –exclamo su respuesta en afirmación a mi propuesta-.

 **Ohh~ en verdad es una lástima porque ahora vendrás conmigo Serris** –esa voz, esa condenada voz fue más que suficiente para sacarnos de nuestro momento y al voltear está ahí! Raynare-, **es tan tierno ver que te lleves bien con tu amigo pero te recuerdo que estas bajo mi mando Serris, ahora. Deja a ese asqueroso demonio y ven conmigo** –con su expresión sadista le ordena ir con ella pero me interpongo entre ellas-.

 **No iré contigo Chloe no después de todo lo que pase al llegar a este lugar, prefiero irme con Raven antes que volver con el copo de nieve descarriado de Freed** –exclamo Serris en rechazo a la orden, un momento, el nombre real de Raynare es Chloe?-.

 **Asique ese es tu nombre eh!.. Raynare?** –estaba ya más tenso por el hecho de verla enfrente, esta vez el resultado será distinto-.

 **El cómo me llames me da igual Darling~ fufu** –dijo con su tono arrogante y seductor, tal como en el final de nuestra cita pero esta vez se pasó de la raya con el "Darling"-, **habría sido mejor que te quedaras muerto así te ahorras el sufrimiento de verla desfallecer.**

 **No dejare que te la lleves, no de nuevo, esta vez terminare lo que empezamos!** –exclame en ira y por supuesto mi tono salido de control y mi expresión solo indicaban muerte-, **[twice Critical!] [Rage!]** –active la Twice Critical y aumente el poder por la rabia dirigida a la recién identificada Chlou-.

 **Uhuhu~ uohhohoh~** -una risa mofada sale de su arrogante boca, que le resulta tan gracioso?-, **ahora lo veo y sé que mis temores eran erróneos, tu Sacred Gear es solo un equipo de apoyo ufufu~ no puedo creer que cometí el error de matarte sin medirte apropiadamente.**

 **Que quieres decir con eso?** –además de rabia ahora estoy confuso-.

 **Me estimaron que tenías un poder latente muy grande y que eso solo se debía a tu Sacred Gear. Me advirtieron que poseías una "Longinus" pero esa estimación al final resulto en un error** –dijo con una sonrisa que refleja total diversión, maldita zorra me tuvo que tocar las narices-, **en verdad lamento que las cosas salieran de este modo, supongo que se debía a tu propio poder que te juzgaron mal pero eso no es lo importante, sino me entregas a Serris esta vez terminare contigo y no habrá una tercera oportunidad de levantarte** –hablo con semejante somnolencia?, como si de verdad no quisiera hacerlo, no voy a creer esa mentira, no otra vez-.

 **Incluso si me lo pides por las buenas, me niego rotundamente a entregarte a Serris!** –le exclame y ella solo cierra los ojos y al abrirlos su expresión se volvió neutral-.

 **En verdad lamento que las cosas...** –al decir eso, a media ella se desvanece a una velocidad sub-sónica pero logre interceptarla con el guantelete en contra de su cuchilla de luz **-, salieran de este modo.**

-al concluir esa línea, Chloe y yo empezamos un arduo intercambio de ataques consistentes en acuchilladas, golpes, patadas, codazos y rodillazos. Alguna que otra pirueta engañosa con esquivadas y bloqueos, sin embargo esto no es impecable ya que ella me da varias patadas que terminan en rozones muy feroces, y mis golpes a alta velocidad le están dando de lleno, esto se vuelve cada vez más parejo al ver que ella está usando las cuchillas, si me logra acertar un corte, las cosas solo irán de mal en peor-.

 **[patada(Raven)bloqueo(Chloe)apuñalada(Chole)desvio(Raven)puñetazo(Raven)recibir(Chloe)retroceder(Chloe)]**

 _ ***Slash**saltar***_

-en eso pude ver que Serris había atacado con su espada nasod, imagino que la saco de algún espacio de bolsillo, además la hoja está brillando con esa misma aura que rodea los anillos de sus manos aún tengo que ver cómo es que esos anillos curan y restauran la magia-.

 **Te lo había dicho Serris vendrás conmigo si o si, son ordenes de Berthiel** –dijo Chloe con frustración de tener que lidiar con nosotros dos pero Serris se niega-.

 **Odio estar en ese lugar, odio por encima de todo a Freed, intento tocarme aun enfrente de Raven!** –dijo con furia muy notoria en su tono, está muy resentida contra Freed-, **yo no pienso volver a donde haya más escorias como ese pelo de caspa!** –exclamo dando con corte lateral que Chloe logra bloquear por su tiempo de reacción pero la hoja brilla cada vez más-.

 _ ***swing**barrer**Boom***_

-tal como la noche pasada, Serris dejo salir un barrido de energía que termino arrastrando a Chloe lejos de nuestro alcance para luego explotar dejando una tenue cortina de humo, sin embargo no perdimos el tiempo y volví a adoptar la postura media y Serris a recargar la energía de la turbo espada nasod, estamos listos pero Chloe nos está dejando en duda, el humo se está despejando cada vez más y no hay señal de que se mueva-.

 **Esto es raro... pero no bajes la guardia Serris** –el indique que tome su guardia y no flaquee-.

 **De acuerdo** –asiento subiendo su espada firmemente apuntando a la cortina de humo pero...-.

 _ ***fuip(x5)***_

-salieron 5 flechas luz dirigidas hacia nosotros, el tiempo en mi visión corre lento por la adrenalina al mismo tiempo que el terror se hace palpable, mierda! Serris es humana y no podrá soportar las flechas de luz, sin más me pongo en medio de ataque-.

 ***impactar(x5)***

 _ **Kuhh~! Pwagh!**_ –otra vez esta situación pero el dolor es más ausente dado que no están insertadas en mi corazón sino en mis brazos y torso, pude evitar gran parte del daño pero de inmediato caigo al suelo ahogando mis gruñidos de dolor-, **maldición!.**

 **Raven!** –el grito aterrado de Serris se oye a mis espaldas, oh no, se descuidó la guardia-.

 ***Swing***

 **Hya!** –un gemido se oye en dirección de Serris, boleto a ver y Chloe logro con un ataque impecable desarmar a Serris sin dejar un corte dañino en su cuerpo-.

 **No voy a negarlo, te hiciste más fuerte y eso para mi orgullo es molesto, ahora mi pequeña vendrás lo quieras o no** –dijo Chloe sujetando fuerte a Serris de un ante brazo-.

 **Espera!... Kuahg~!** –trato de ir por Serris pero el dolor de las heridas me hacen caer de nuevas cuentas al suelo encorvado-.

 **Déjame ir Chloe, no quiero volver** –Serris trata de zafarse pero es inútil, no tiene la fuerza para oponerse-.

 **Sino aceptas, da por finalizada la existencia de este demonio** –cuando dijo eso lanzo una daga de luz a mi pierna derecha, en serio? Que tienen el mundo en contra de esa pierna, joder duele bastante!-.

 **Serris, por más que me apuñale no aceptes él .. kuhg... ir, esto no es nada** –trate de calmarla pero está derramando más lagrimas-.

 **Está bien... iré contigo Chloe** –dijo agachando la cabeza pero vuelve a adoptar una postura firme-, **pero déjame curarlo, es lo menos que quiero ahora.**

 ***suspiro* de acuerdo, adelante cúralo pero bajo un sello de parálisis, no voy a caer tan fácil** –dijo Chloe a la vez que un círculo mágico con alas emplumadas en sus grabados está bajo mis pies dejándome inmóvil-, **tienes 2 minutos.**

-sin más, Serris se acerca a mí para utilizar su poder y curarme-.

 **Que estás haciendo?, sálvate ahora yo me encargo de ella** –le susurre pero ella esta continuando la curación y no responde-, **sabes lo que pasara si vas con ella verdad?** –le replique-.

 **Se lo que pasara sino voy!** –me exclamo entre sollozos y derramando más lagrimas-, **esto lo hago por un amigo, mi primer y único amigo** –mis heridas sanaron rápido pero Serris vuelve con la ángel caído Chloe que la abraza con sus alas-.

 **Hora de partir** –y con eso se fueron, dejándome aquí en la oscuridad de la noche bajo la luna llena y anulando el sello de parálisis-.

 **Maldición...** -dije por lo bajo, completamente decepcionado de mis capacidades-, **porque a mi...?** –lagrimas caen de mis mejillas-, **PORQUE LO PIERDO TODO**! –solté un alarido hacia la luna llena buscando una respuesta-.

 _ **[Club de Artes Secretas, Academia Kuoh, 11:45 PM]**_

 **Me niego rotundamente a aceptar tal solicitud** –fue la negación de mi ama ante mi suplica para ir a salvar una vida inocente-.

 **Se lo ruego Buchou, ayúdeme** –le suplique nuevamente-.

 **No y es definitivo, no puedo arriesgar a mi equipo, recuerdas que son ángeles caídos los que estamos tratando?** –siguió negando excusando su protocolo anti-guerra como siempre-, **son seres engañosos y traicioneros, no te puedes fiar de un ángel y menos si es un caído.**

 **Por favor...** -mi voz se quiebra a cada segundo-.

 **No** –siguió negándose-.

 **Por favor** –cada vez se me agota la paciencia-.

 **No!** –suena irritada-.

 **Por...** -iba a decir más pero..-.

 _ ***Slap***_

-una cachetada propinada a mi rostro me dejo en Shock, abriendo los ojos y levantando la vista pude ver que todos estaban serios, sé que es egoísta pero es una vida inocente la que esta juego, no me agrada la idea de dejarla a su suerte, no esta vez, no perderé a otro amigo y menos si es una chica-.

 **Te lo estoy diciendo por última vez Raven... déjala, es una monja, da igual si alguna vez fue santa o si es una hereje, el enemigo es el enemigo y tarde o temprano te enfrentarías a ella** –su tono parece preocupante, entiendo ese sentimiento-, **por favor ... desiste de esa idea, que vale ella para ti? Porque te juegas el cuello por alguien así? Dímelo!** –trato de argumentar un buen punto, sin embargo parece desesperarse más y más. Me quedo mirando al suelo por pena-, **Raven... mírame cuando te hablo y responde firmemente mi pregunta.**

 **Porque lo vale?** –pregunte y ella asiente-, **vale toda la pena del mundo, vale el arriesgar la vida para impedir que una inocente no sea condenada a un abismo pesadillezco?** –aprieto lo puños-, **vale tan siquiera dar un mínimo esfuerzo por defender a alguien que aún tiene oportunidad para decidir su destino?** –mi furia crece más y más-, **y tu maldita pregunta de que es ella para mí y el porque me estoy jugando el cuello por ella? Quieres tu maldita respuesta?!** –ese final lo exclame a todo pulmón mirando sin temor, no tengo dudas, voy a cumplir mi promesa-.

 **Raven cálmate** –trata de negociar pero se lo niego, quiere su respuesta pues aquí se la tengo-.

 **Para mi vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por un amigo, porque no quiero ver el cómo alguien se consuma en soledad, no volveré a perder a nadie, no volveré a ver a alguien sumido en su oscuridad, no volveré... A perder!** –exclame en voz alta-, **y si no me quieres apoyar pues por mi bien! Soy mil veces mejor que todos ustedes solo, total, la ira siempre me dio más fuerza.**

-tras soltar ese mini discurso todos quedaron en shock y decir que Lu estaba impactada ya es mucho decir, incluso puedo ver que están aterrados por mi altanería, me duele mucho el hacer esto pero supongo que es lo correcto, me volveré un renegado por desobedecer a mi rey y si muero pues solo será como peón al servicio, total no tengo nada especial más que mi propio poder y lo combinare con mi Sacred Gear, ahora sé que puedo darle pelea a Chloe, esta tercera será la última y la definitiva. Buchou no pierde el tiempo y tras recibir un susurro de parte de Aisha estas se alejan y voltean a ver a Kiba y a Lu-.

 **La iglesia es territorio enemigo, si pones un pie ahí lo mejor es que estés preparado, si sales con vida de ahí, a la próxima vez que te vea no habrá consentimiento** –dijo a la vez que materializa un círculo mágico-, **tengo que atender unos asuntos con mi familia y regresare en unas horas, favor de retirarse.**

-cuando dijo eso, el circulo brilla más y desaparecen del lugar, oficialmente soy un renegado y ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, es lo mejor, lo es, sin más me acerco a la puerta pero Kiba me detiene-.

 **Ahora qué? Planeas detenerme?** –le replique-.

 **No, sinceramente pienso que si vas es lo más probable que mueras pero quien dijo que iras solo**? –cuando soltó esa pregunta me exalte confundido-, **técnicamente esa fue la orden de Buchou para que te ayude Romeo jiji** –dijo en tono burlesco mientras habilita su traje de pelea-.

 **No pienso dejar que Kiba valla a arriesgar su cuello en esto, asique yo también voy lo quieras o no Raven-sempai** –excuso Lu mientras termina de comer un Dango, apareciendo su traje de pelea-.

 **Gege... ustedes sí que son un caso perdido** –dije mientras tomo rumbo a la iglesia-, **y que están esperando una invitación?, vengan de una Vez!.**

 _ **[15 minutos después. Media noche]**_

-tras decir esas línea y con algo más de confianza salimos de camino a la iglesia abandonada, justo ahora estamos frente al campo de la entrada principal, si antes no tenía dudad ahora las tengo pero no respecto a mis capacidades sin sobre la mecánica de las piezas si yo soy el Peón y llego a la base enemiga es quiere decir que puedo usar la "Promoción". Suena estúpido el ver que tengo tal mecánica pero supongo que puedo intentarlo, al dar unos paso por delante y antes de la puerta detengo Kiba y a Lu exaltándolos-.

 **Pasa algo Raven?** –me pregunta Kiba-.

 **Quiero probar algo para confirmar una teoría** –dije sin más para luego pensar con más claridad al tomar una decisión-, **Promuevo a Torre.**

-al decir eso siento como la energía de mi cuerpo fluye con naturalidad, es semejante al poder latente y cálido que fluye a través de mi cuerpo, dejando un rastro de energía que me hace sentir más fuerte-.

 **Raven-sempai ha usado la promoción, como te enteraste de esa mecánica?** –fue la pregunta de Lu-.

 **Solo me plantee que podía hacerlo, al ser el Peón y entender el ajedrez supuse que esto ocurriría pero..** –me rascaba la nuca de la vergüenza-, **no pensé que funcionaria.**

 _ ***Caer***_

-pude ver que ambos cayeron cómicamente con varios tics en las piernas para luego reincorporarse con caras de póker-.

 **Mejor avancemos** –dije dando una fuerte patada sin medirme, haciendo que la puerta saliera disparada al altar chocando con los bancos-, **llego el Telepizza!.**

 **Huy...! Esto sí que es obra del destino** –esa voz tan desquiciante apago el humor del momento, era nada más que Freed-, **Ohh! Akuma-kun como te ha ido? Puedo ver que te curaste rápido de mi batalla anterior, esto sí que es interesante** –desenvaino su espada de luz y desenfunda el revólver, me habría puesto mejor el caballero **-, sin embargo no dejare que te escapes de nuevo, Muere!.**

 ***Shoot(x2)**Clank(x2)***

-Freed disparo dos veces pero los disparos fueron desviados por Kiba que había bloqueado con éxito a la vez que tenía una sonrisa competente-.

 **Ciertamente me repugnan los Sacerdotes, te voy a poner fin tus oraciones** –dijo Kiba para luego abalanzarse sobre Freed en un vaivén de espada-.

 ***Clank**Cling**Swing**Cling**Swing(x2)**Clank(x3)**Cling**Swing**Cling***

-el intercambio de ambos fue increíble, Freed le sigue muy bien el paso a los ataques de Kiba quien sonreía de manera amarga mientras que Freed está en éxtasis, valla psicópata más grande, en un momento dado ambos crearon una onda de choque que los hizo retroceder-.

 **Eres bueno, para un descarriado** –Kiba no tenía ningún rasguño y está mirando a Freed-.

 **Digno de admirar en un demonio espadachín, no cabe duda que te capacitaron bien ahor...** –están teniendo un intercambio de palabras, Kib no nota que se me agota la paciencia e interrumpo a mitad a Freed-.

 **No tenemos tiempo para esto! Dinos donde esta Serris** –Exclame ya con los humos a tope, ganando las miradas de todos-.

 **Bueno... Ya que el Romeo tiene tanta prisa déjame decirte que el ritual está por terminar asique no hará diferencia si te digo kukuku** –esa psicótica sonrisa me está dando más cáncer que molestia-.

 **Suelta el caldo, copo de nieve** –dije ya irritado-.

 **Hay una sala secreta en el pedestal de ahí atrás mío, si logras cruzar te dejare bajar pero déjame dec...** –Perfecto! Sin más interrumpo para luego ponerme a correr a todo diablo-.

 **Muy bien debajo del altar ahora vuelvo!** –dije a toda velocidad sin malgastar un segundo-.

 **No te lo permitiré!** –dijo Freed tratando de bloquearme el paso pero...-.

 ***Lanzamiento***

-al voltear pude ver que Lu estaba usando su sombra de Apollyon para lanzarle bancos, escombros y objetos contundentes a Freed con si típica expresión seria-.

 **Raven adelántate yo y Kiba nos encargaremos de el!** –dijo para luego volver a tomar una banca junto a un escombro y lanzarlos, en verdad no debo hacerla enojar-.

-sin más corro al Pedestal y doy un gran salto, tal y como lo hice con el estúpido de Donaseek o como se llame ese imbécil, para luego concentrar fuerza y demoler el altar en el proceso-.

 **Solo espera un poco más Serris ya llego para allá** –dije mientras empiezo a correr por las escaleras a los pisos inferiores-.

 **[Mientras tanto en otro lugar cercano a la Iglesia]**

Rena Pov: **[lugar: campo trasero de la Iglesia. Hora: 11:50 PM.]**

-acabamos de llegar a lo que es el campo de la Iglesia, a espaldas de Raven he lanzado la orden de ayudarlo, quería negarme por asuntos políticos pero ese estallido masivo de instinto asesino, ni yo con mi presencia pude haber hecho tal cosa y esa mirada y esa esencia que sentí por segundos me hicieron reflexionar, el que talvez solo estoy dando los primeros pasos ante la ira de los humanos, pues en ningún momento parecía dudar y aunque eso es admirable el solo hecho de verlo tan histérico me hacía pensar... "que le hizo el mundo para que fuera de esta manera?" es una de muchas preguntas que solo el tendrá el derecho y libertad de responder pero a lo que venimos, si se trata de ángeles caídos, una monja, lo más seguro es que el cuartel sea la irónica iglesia abandonada de esta ciudad, de hecho es lógico si te pones a pensar, si apenas ponen un pie en mi territorio los habría encontrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no les hubiera alcanzado el tiempo de reaccionar. Seguimos caminando mientras que puedo sentir esas grotescas presencias, aquellas que lucharon contra los 72 pilares por el dominio del inframundo-.

 **Buchou...** -dijo Aisha mientras no para su caminata-.

 **Si Aisha?** –Pregunte por qué su interés-.

 **Es sobre Raven** –saco el tema que menos quería hablar-, **... usted también lo sintió cierto?.**

 **Efectivamente, pero no es nuestro asunto, después de todo eso, depende de el controlarse** –dije sin más mientras las presión en el ambiente era más notoria-.

 **Sabes que un día de estos él podría ser...** -comento Aisha pero me detengo interrumpiéndola-.

 **No quiero oír esa palabra,** -dije seca para luego voltear a verla-, **si eso llega a pasar estaré ahí para apoyarlo, estamos todos en esto por él.**

 **Creía que lo reclutaste solo por su poder** –me dijo algo indignada-, **de haber sabido que él era un gran actor, yo lo habría reclutado para otras cositas ufufu** –oh genial, su modo sádico volvió tal como aquella noche-.

 **Aisha... nunca te dije por qué accedí a Reclutarte?** –pregunte seca viendo su expresión-, **crees que busco poder? De haberlo hecho hace mucho les habría robado sus poderes a ti, a Lu y a Kiba le hubiera robado su Sacred Gear al igual que Raven, ese tipo de cosas que solo piensan las escorias envidiosas del mundo demoniaco,** -subí el tono- **sabes tan siquiera el porque me tome la molestia de no preguntarte por qué querías venir conmigo en el momento en que te reclute?!.**

 **Buchou... Yo... perdón** –dijo cavis baja mientras volvía a ponerse seria-, **están aquí.**

 **Cúbreme, yo me hago cargo** –dije sacando el Arco y cargando energía para crear el hilo-.

-varios círculos salieron en el aire dejando caer varias plumas, eran 3 ángeles caídos, el de gabardina venía con 2 más, siendo estos últimos un par de mujeres, una lolita de pelo Rubio y una prostituta de primera que si Raven llega a ver... bueno, las acciones hablan por sí solas pero el de la gabardina era inconfundible para mí-.

 **Valla pero si es mi buen amigo DonaSheek, tanto tiempo...** –dije con sarcasmo-.

 **Lástima que esta no es una reunión cálida, señorita Gremory** –dijo el caído tensando sus alas-.

 **Wuohhh son dos vacas lecheras como tu Kalawarner** –dijo la lolita con una carcajada, me está sacando de quicio-, **oh donde están mi modales, soy Mittle.**

 **Maldita seas Mittle no te cansas de jugar? Con razón no te crecen por no conservar grasas** –dijo la peli azul molestando a la rubia-.

 **Que es lo que pretenden hacer con la monja? Sabemos que es una usuario de Sacred Gear y que está adentro de la iglesia** –dije sacando el tema haciendo que se volteen a verme-.

 **No es obvio? Pretendemos extraerle el Sacred Gear para que nuestra líder Chloe gane más poder, además hemos oído que ese siervo nuevo tuyo tiene un Sacred Gear también una vez terminemos con la monja seguirá el pero antes me voy a divertir con el jiji** –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, ante tales revelaciones, se perfectamente que ocurre cuando se extraen pero decir que Raven será el juguete se esa enana me pone...-.

 ***Estallido***

 **Con que... esa es su intención?** –dije mientras mi aura crece notoriamente, ahora entiendo un poco más acerca del odio, sobre ese concepto de seres queridos que tanto Raven ha hablado, este nivel de fuerza brotar dentro de mi es aterrador-.

 **Vaya vaya tan rápido se enojó, esto no es bueno ufufu** –fue la voz de Aisha que también eleva su aura-, **he canalizado la energía suficiente para limpiar el área, Buchou... a su señal.**

 **Ni crea que se los dejaremos hacer lo que les plazca** –exclamaron los 3 lanzando varias lanzas de luz-.

 **Extintion Bow** –aplique una seria cantidad de poder en el hilo de energía dispara una de mis técnicas más fuertes-.

 **[Lanzar(KalawarnerX2)+lanzar(DonaSheekX3)+lanzar(MittleX2)vsExtintion Bow(Rena)]**

-decir que estamos parejos seria tenerles pena ya que mi ataque desintegro sin vacilación las lanzas de luz y salió disparado contra ellos pero lo esquivan a tiempo-.

 **Uffff eso fue peligroso** –comento Mittle-.

 **No festejes idiota que aún no termina** –dijo Kalawarner, al parecer tiene buena intuición-.

 **Será mejor que acabemos con esa pelirroja de circo ante de...** -iba a decir DonaSheek pero...-.

 **Ahora** –dije dándole la señal a Aisha-.

 **White Hole** –Aisha ataca con su orbe de hielo mandándolo a volar contra los ángeles caídos que sin mucho problema lo esquivan-.

 **Ja! Eso es todo?** –dijo con arrogancia pero..-.

 **Omae wa moe Shindeiru** –dijo Aisha secamente con su sádica sonrisa-.

 **Nani?!** –fue la contestación de los 3 que no se percataron de un detalle-.

 _ ***POUW***_

-efectivamente el ataque de Aisha creo un "agujero negro" que esta succionando todo a su alrededor y a la vez que los ángeles caídos quedaron atrapados en la ráfaga de viento siendo arrastrados con terror en sus rostros-.

 **Qué demonios?! Noo!** –fue lo que dijo Mittle al ser succionada en el agujero que al solo tocarlo, una explosión de hielo la desmembrar por todas partes aterrando a Kalawarner y a DonaSheek que están en shock-.

 **Uhg~ ahh~... –** fue el escalofríos que recorrió sus espaldas pero de pronto DonaSheek voltea a verme y se le ve el terror absoluto-.

 **Sufre el castigo eterno, Anhilation Storm!** –dispare mi flecha cargada de energía y con la misma mano hice un puño cerrado-.

 _ ***BOOM**Expandir***_

-mi ataque detono en medio de ambos creando un planetoide energía que concentra grandes cantidades de mi poder de la destrucción en nano flechas disparadas desde los bordes hasta el núcleo torturando a ambos ángeles caídos-.

 **Esto... no quedara así!** –fue la última palabra de DonaSheek-.

 **Chloe-sama tomara venganza... LO JURO!** –fue el grito desgarrador de Kalawarner para luego ver que ambos ángeles caídos cayeran desmembrados dejando solo pocos objetos reconocibles-.

 **Aun no terminamos Buchou, detecto movimiento por los alrededores, nuestra distracción tuvo éxito** –dijo Aisha con una sonrisa-.

 **Excelente, todo marcha según lo planeado** –dije para luego tomar las pertenencias de esos ángeles y guardarlas en un espacio de bolsillo-, **es ahora de encargarnos de algunos aperitivos, lista Aisha?.**

 **Cuando quieras Rena** –dijo con confianza mientras caminamos al bosque para limpiar la zona-.

 **(Raven luego de esto me deberás una** ) –tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero confío en que lograra su cometido-.

 _ **[mientras tanto, adentro de la iglesia en los pisos inferiores cerca del altar]**_

Raven pov: **[12:15 PM.]**

-había bajado durante ya un cuarto de hora para llegar a un corredor, que tan profundo deben estar esos malditos con Serris, cada segundo es valioso y se me agota más el tiempo, pero lo peor es que Freed dijo que el ritual está por terminar, no sé qué quiere decir con eso pero no dejare que le hagan daño después de lo que tuvo que pasar, seguí caminado hasta que llegue a una puerta grande, al entrar pude verla en una cruza que brilla en turquesa, encadenada con solo su ropa interior expuesta, Chloe al lado de ella que voltea a verme y varios Sacerdotes-.

 **Raven!** –fue el grito de Serris que me observa con preocupación-.

 **Maldita seas Chloe que le estás haciendo?** –grite ya histérico observando el altar-.

 **Oh~ nada, solo le estoy extrayendo el Sacred Gear a nuestra amiga** Serris –dijo con tono inocente, sacándome de mis casillas-.

 **No te dejare!** –dije empezando a correr pero los sacerdotes se interponen en mi camino con sus espadas de luz-, **fuera de mi camino!.**

-al gritar con furia, concentre mi poder y al primero de estos 20 sacerdotes le di golpe en el estómago perforando su espalda y mandándolo a volar, otros 2 se acercan, obviamente no mediré mi fuerza, son el enemigo está claro que los tengo que matar, a toda potencia lanzo una patada arrastrando a ambos hacia la pared de mi derecha, luego se me vienen 5, el primero de estos me lanza un corte horizontal, yo solo salto y hago una patada aérea de tacleo decapitándolo, otros 2 vienen a mí, a uno de ellos le tomo con mi derecha y el otro lo bloqueo con el guantelete para luego al primero torcer su brazo haciéndolo soltar la espada para luego yo tomarla y alejar al segundo con una patada mandándolo a volar, de estos 5 solo me falta 1 ya que el otro sacerdote está retrocediendo aterrado y con la espada en mano realizamos un corto... muy corto intercambio de cortes con las espadas ya que a la primera intercepción realice un corte ascendente desarmándolo, ni tiempo de reaccionar le deje ya que perfore su estómago con fuerza con la espada para luego retirarla por el costado y sin basilar seguir caminando hacia los demás que estaban empezando a dudar hasta que me detuve y hable-.

 **Si alguien está dispuesto a correr con su mama... hágalo ya!** –dicte mi sentencia y pude ver que la mitad salieron corriendo pero de pronto salieron otros, volviendo a quedar 20 sacerdotes-, **uhg~ las cosas que tengo que soportar, como quiera!** –volví a correr pero un destello de velocidad pasa por delante mío interceptando a varios sacerdotes-.

 _ ***Clank**Cling**Swing***_

 **Lamento llegar tarde príncipe azul** –dijo Kiba que tenía sus ropas algo rasgadas pero ni un rasguño en su piel-.

 **Kiba que bueno que...** -iba a decir más pero un terremoto se hizo notar en escena-.

 **Ve por la chica... Raven-sempai** –fue la sugerencia de Lu que estaba dispersando sus llamas oscuras por el lugar a golpe limpio-.

 **Gege gracias chicos algún día se los compensare** –dije tomando rumbo al altar-.

-decir que el enemigo se interpone es poco ya que son mucho los intentos desesperados que tratan de atacarme pero son mantenidos a raya por Lu que crea nefastos cráteres o Kiba que usa su técnica "Sword Fall" con sus espadas de viento y rayo, digo esto porque veo que electrocuta a todo sacerdote en mi camino, cada vez estoy más cerca y por fin llego a la escalera pero Serris parece contener un grito de dolor, cuando llego a la sima Chloe se interpone atacándome pero le detengo los brazos, cabe decir que por la promoción a Torre ahora tengo la ventaja y por muchísimo, lo cual asombra a Chloe-.

 **Ya veo, asique esta es la promoción de la que tanto se presume en el inframundo? Estoy impresionada** –dijo con una sonrisa que ya me está enfermando ver-.

 **No dejare que termine el ritual** –intercambie palabras mientras mi mirada circula entre Chloe y Serris-.

 ***brillar***

-el brillo de la cruz se hace notar cada vez más y Serris parece estar en su límite, esto es malo, creo que ya me estoy dando una idea de lo que está pasando, si le quitan su Sacred Gear... ¡!-.

 **No me digas que el ritual de extracción termina con...** -dije aterrado-.

 **Fufufu~ por supuesto... eres más brillante de lo que creí pero sí..** –al decir eso la cruz brilla en blanco-.

 **Ahhhhhh!** –Serris no aguanta y grita a la vez que en su corazón se materializa una luz turquesa-.

 **Una vez extraído el Sacred Gear, el portador inevitablemente...** -dijo con su lujuriosa sonrisa mientras sus ojos se ensanchan como felino-, **... muere.**

 **AHHHH!~...ah...** -el grito de Serris seso por fin si le libero de la cruz-.

-corrí hacia ella mientras que Chloe me dejo el paso libre y logre atrapar a Serris, su vida no termina aquí no de esta manera aún tiene mucho que cruzar. Sin más dilaciones me baje las escaleras cruzando el campo de batalla o más bien la carnicería del caballero y la torre, llegue al corredor y consecuente subí las escaleras hasta llegar santuario-.

 **Tranquila Serris ya estarás bien** –dije tratando de calmarla pero esta inconsciente desde que se liberó-, **por favor no me hagas esto** –caminando hasta una banca la recuesto y sujete sus manos, se están enfriando-.

 **Rav... Raven... Egege** –dice entrecortada-, **lamento que te hayas esforzado tanto por esto pero ahora debes... irte, ya no te ... es posible ayudarme.**

 **Deja de hablar! Conserva tus energías, por favor resiste** –dije soltando una lagrimas traicioneras, está volviendo a pasar, no otra vez no de nuevo!-, **te acuerdas de la promesa en el parque? Aún tenemos una larga lista por hacer me muero de ganas por acompañarte a construir un hermoso jardín con las plantas más exóticas de la tierra, tulipanes, orquídeas, corazón de Asia, Pírrica africana y Rosas, será el jardín más grande y hermoso de todos, aún tenemos que ir al cine y ver muchas películas, aun no te conté mis secretos y no quiero ser el único que sepa todo de ti, quiero que también me conozcas, jugaremos juegos de mesa con los del club, hasta iremos a la escuela juntos y presentare a toda la clase y mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama son algo pervertidos pero son buena gente, por favor no te vayas.**

 **Eres... grande como el, mas infinito que el cielo... De haber nacido aquí y de ir a la escuela como crees que sería yo ahora?** –dijo con alegría votando varias lagrimas debido al dolor, ya basta, deja de mirarme así!-.

 **Habrías sido una gran mujer, sin duda una de las más populares de la academia hasta me habría encantado invitarte a salir** –dije con una sonrisa forzada con tal de que se callara sin embargo-.

 _ ***umchu***_ -Serris me besa en la mejilla y me sonríe con los ojos cerrados-, **gracias... por ser mi primer y mejor amigo.. Raven...** -sin más ella deja caer su brazo derecho soltando el mío-.

 **Oe... oe Serris, no es gracioso por favor ya deja de fingir** –agite a Serris, mi mente se está rompiendo-, **esto no termina aun Serris por favor aguanta** –la abrace mientras mi expresión se vuelve sombría y a la vez que estoy llegando al límite, miro al cielo y a la luna llena con furia- **porque te la llevas?! Que hizo ella para merecer esto?! Dímelo maldito viejo!** –mi ira contra el cielo ya es más de lo que puedo soportar, al diablo el auto control, matare al dios bíblico y reclamare el alma de Serris-.

 **Un demonio mostrando clemencia por un alma perdida? En la iglesia? eso sí que es nuevo** –la voz de Chloe no se hace esperar-, **ves este corte? Me lo hizo el ese caballero pelirrojo pero con esto..** –muestra los anillos que antes tenía Serris y se ilumina con la misma aura-, **taraa... como nuevo.**

-sin importarme nada me levanto y me despejo de Serris para encarar a Chloe-.

 **Devuélvelo...** -dije somnoliento-, **devuelve lo que robaste..** –mi ira se descontrola y levanto el rostro-, **esa Arte Sagrada no te pertenece!.**

 **Aunque lo devuelva a su portador, este no regresara a la vida, eso debes de saberlo** ahora –dijo mientras cargaba una cuchilla de luz-, **el Sacred Gear es también el alma del usuario y una vez este pierde la vida en el cuerpo, el alma se conserva en la reliquia, y como no tiene vida ni para respirar... Bueno los resultados hablan por sí mismos ufufu.**

 **Ahora lo veo...** -dije somnoliento-, **sin importarme ahora de lo que me pase en el futuro...** -ahora si estoy roto-, **sean... cuales sean las consecuencias... las aceptare.**

 **Oh~ y que planeas hacer... ufufu~ Darling** –su tono de burla activo el detonador-.

 **Que planeo hacer? Nada grave, solo que te prometo una cosa Chloe**... –cerré los ojos, y lo estoy sintiendo, el poder de mi Sacred Gear se incrementa más- **,... Voy a matarte...**

 **Pov omnisciente (yo):**

 _ ***BOOM***_

-una enorme cortina de humo escarlata rodeaba a Raven formando un leve cráter mientras este se le ensombrecía la cara por sus pelos castaño oscuros, el instinto de asesinar era tan notorio que su aura deslumbraba a una bestia sedienta de sangre, rayos rojos rodean a Raven junto con el manto de energía, parecía un campo de fuerza al borde de explotar. El castaño eleva su cara mostrando sus ahora amarillentos rasgados poniendo alta tensión a las neuronas de la ángel caídos por breves momentos-.

 **[Soundtrack: Gluttony Fang 10 min, Extended]**

 **Este instinto de asesinato... es diferente de aquella vez** –dijo Chloe temblando de nervios que son más notorios en cada milésima de segundo, como si viera a su verdugo-, **pero aun así eso no bastara para... Puagh~?!.**

-sin siquiera notarlo, Chloe recibió un golpe directo al estómago mientras veía aterrada, se descuidó un poco su guardia pero logra reincorporarse observando adolorida el temible moretón que le dejo su adversario, dicho moretón está al rojo vivo como si su cuerpo se derritiera-.

 **(debí suponerlo, el aura de ese chico desde su nacimiento no era normal, si usa la Twice Critical estaré en serios aprietos)** –pensó Chloe para luego materializar sus cuchilla ignorando el golpe de su estómago **-, (desde la primera pelea tuve este pensamiento muy en mente, sabía que era fuerte pero no pensé que tuviera tal velocidad para atacar, siendo tan rápido como fuerte, esa mescla de atributos los hacen ya un peligro aun sin el Sacred Gear... pero termino el análisis, hora de usar el nivel ángel del juicio)** –pensó analítica para desatar sus alas además de tener 2 pares de alas delta inferiores a sus alas originales, era el modo juicio de los ángeles caídos- **esta vez no me tomaras desprevenida!.**

 **Con que eso crees?** –dijo secamente Raven para bloquear con las manos desnudas ambas cuchilla recibiendo unos tajos pero..-.

 _ ***Electrocutar***_

 **Kuhh~.. izzt..** –se quejó Chloe para dar un salto hacia atrás impresionada por el choque-, **eso es imposible, le di con la fuerza para decapitar y lo resiste como si nada... oh claro la promoción de torre... esto será un problema.**

 **[Rage]** –dijo Raven activando el aumento de poder a la vez que su aura se volvió más densa, desatando un humo negro a las vez que el aura se moldea en llamas escarlatas-, **voy... a matarte... voy.. a... matarte!.**

-Raven se lanza contra Chloe esta vez como un animal, el aumento de poder que hizo fue más que notorio para dejar ver un ligero rastro de destrucción bajo sus pies, pero como Chloe estaba en el aire y su percepción era más que buena logra esquivar a Raven por los pelos pero manto de energía que rodea a Raven logra enviar una segunda descarga-.

 **Ya veo, ahora no solo me tengo que preocupar por atacar y defenderme cuerpo a cuerpo sino también de estar muy cerca...** -dijo Chloe para sí misma mientras recupera la compostura-, **aun así, no me dejare vencer** –dijo activando el Sacred Gear para restaurar su salud y magia asombrándose por oro ocurrido **-, (asique este es el potencia del Twilight Reborning?, fascinante poder resistir hasta que se le agoten las fuerzas).**

-dicho esto Chloe carga unas lanzas de Luz para apuntar a Raven y lanzarlas a toda potencia mientras el descendía pero Raven de alguna manera se percata de eso y con la poca maniobrabilidad de sus alas logra evadir a tiempo ganando solo un rosón en pierna izquierda y reincorporarse en tierra firme sin una mueca de dolor, observa nuevamente el cuerpo de Serris en la banca y baja la mirada-.

 _ ***VADUUM(x3)***_

 **Si tan solo... hubiera tenido más poder...** –la voz de Raven se engrosaba hasta parecer otra persona-, **más poder...** –el aura se volvía más densa mientras los relámpagos rebotan por paredes y bancas alrededor del castaño- _**{AHHHHHH~UAHHHHG~!}**_ –la voz de Raven se oía distorsionada dejando alusión de una bestia, un dragón de tal manera que era visible hasta para Chloe-.

 _ **[los Sacred Gears se fortalecen por la voluntad del usuario]**_ –una voz muy familiar resonó en la mente de Raven. La voz de su presidenta-, _**[concentra tus emociones en tu brazo y expulsa la energía con todas tus fuerzas, si persigues tus deseos sin flaquear más fuerte se volverá tu Sacred Gear]**_ –Raven voltea a ver a Serris y vuelve su mirada hacia abajo-.

 **(no pude salvarla porque tengo dudas...)** –pensó para sí mismo-, **ahora solo quiero el poder para matarla...** –el aura de Raven volvía a aumentar para luego este volver a mirar su guante- **conque concentrar mis emociones?** –Raven empieza a recuperar su cordura y enfoca su instinto asesino en su brazo izquierdo directamente a la Sacred Gear-, **[Rage].**

-Chloe se lanza a atacar a Raven que no parecía estar al tanto del mundo y logra acertar varios cortes en su cuerpo pero Raven ni se inmuta a pesar de que los cortes dejaron varios tajos horribles en su espalda y piernas-.

 **Maldición... sigue estando muy duro** –alzo vuelo y empezó a disparar varias flechas hacia Raven, las cuales logran perforar el cuerpo de este-.

 **[Rage]** –Fue el tercer aumento el cual no pasa desapercibido del oído de Chloe asombrándola-.

 **Valla eso sí que no se esperaba, lograste aumentar tu poder 3 veces pero aun así...** _ **Kuahg~!**_ –Chloe volvió a ser mandada a volar, esta vez por una patada y observar ante ella a un Raven con sus ojos amarillos en una perfecta postura de batalla post-patada con una mirada seria-.

 **Yo seré quien te condene a las lejanías del vacío celestial** –dijo Raven para realizar algo que aterra mucho a Chloe-, **[Rage]** –fue el cuarto aumento de la Twice Critical, cosa que Chloe no tenía previsto-.

 **Im... imposible! Se supone que la Twice Critical no puede llevar más de un aumentos y el cómo puedes controlarlo sin aflojar la concentración, imperdonable!** –alza vuelo para luego volver a crear cuchillas de luz y las lanza la Raven pero el manto de fuego las desintegra-, **no... eso no puede ser.**

-de inmediato Raven cierra los ojos y vuelve a enfocar sus emociones, ira, compasión, amistad, valor, miedo, templanza, paciencia. Todas eran bienvenidas a una danza orgullosa de total tranquilidad, su manto de aura que lo rodea empieza concentrarse en su brazo izquierdo, mas especifico en el guante el cual es alumbrado en negro y rodeado por unos rayos escarlata a la vez que gana mayor masa rodeando hasta el codo, dicho brillo blanco también cubrió a Raven dejando una leve luz amarilla en su ojos solo para después esta se desintegre con piedras cuarteadas mostrando a Raven sin sus ojos amarillos que volvieron a ser color caramelo pero al desintegrase el guante muestra una gema mucho más grande de color amarillo, las cornamentas trasladadas al codo y el guante negro recubriendo su antebrazo-.

 _ **[First Liberation – Raging Gear!]**_ –la Sacred Gear libera una voz que no era de Raven y resuena en un eco para luego volver el manto de energía tal como antes de disiparse-.

 **Asique esta es mi Sacred Gear verdadera? La Raging Gear?** –decía Raven asombrado por la repentina transformación de su guante y ahora notando el incremento desmesurado de su poder-, **ja.. me gusta.**

 **No... esto es imposible... alguien como tu... Creo que es comprensible, después de todo tu furia no era normal** –decía Chloe al borde de la histeria-, **aun con eso no bastara para vencerme** –se abalanza sobre Raven a toda velocidad pero se espera lo siguiente-.

 _ ***Punch***_

-un golpe bien propinado por Raven que manda a volar con serias quemaduras a Chloe, sin embargo el caso no termina ahí ya que en menos de un segundo Raven aparece frente a Chloe, sin embargo esta intercepta el derechazo que Raven le iba a dar con su propia cuchilla pero no alcanza a bloquear la izquierda que Raven le da a su panza, mandándola a estrellarse con uno de los pilares, Chloe se reincorpora y toma vuelo para usar el Twilight Reborning y restaurar su herida y magia perdida-.

 **(Tendré que terminar la pelea antes de que pueda usar el Sacred Gear de Serris pero no me queda mucho de este poder)/[Rage]** –fue el quinto aumento de Raven y este se lanza contra Chloe la cual corresponde la embestida con sus cuchillas-.

-un fuerte intercambio de ataques ocurría en el lugar, la velocidad y el aura de Raven ejercían tal presión y calor que dejaba un rastro de humo con tan solo las pisadas sin mencionar los leves cráteres que hacia al saltar y repartir golpes fallidos, Chloe tuvo en cuenta el mantener su distancia pero de vez en cuando era acorralada por el aura de rayos que desprendía Raven obligándola a contratacar con poderosas patadas y acuchilladas, ambos están en estados deplorables, el castaño tenía heridas y hematomas en todo el cuerpo pero su mente aún seguía enfocada en derrotar a Chloe, mientras la albina tenía más cansancio mental que físico, había experimentado el dolor de primera mano que Raven el propino en todo si cuerpo, quemaduras, golpes letales a los puntos vitales y electrocución, su mente no da para más hasta que se olvidó de mantener la estrategia y todo se redujo a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Golpes, patadas rodillazos y codazos eran mandado sin cuartel a ambos que ya no les importo el motivo por el cual iniciaron solo les importaba imperar en la pelea hasta que en un punto muerto quedaron forcejeando sin ceder-.

 _ **Ahhh~ja.. Eres bueno ahhh~jaaa... Lo reconozco**_ –dijo Chloe con una sonrisa sin importarle ahora las descargas por el aura de Raven o las quemaduras-.

 **Jamás pensé llegar a este punto kuhg... ahhh~jaaa.. pero todo debe terminar..[Rage!]** –fue el sexto y último aumento que Raven logra hacer, está en su limite el round final está por llegar a su fin-.

Raven Pov:

 **KYAAAHH!** –Exclame dando una patada de barrido, derribando a Chloe, sujetándola del cuello para repartir una cadena de golpes tanto en su clavícula como en el rostro-.

 **UHHHRRG~KYAHH!** –grita Chloe doblando sus piernas haciéndome retroceder quedando cada uno a 10 metros-, **puehp~... ummmm~rrrhg!** –está concentrando su energía restante en su brazo derecho, yo no pierdo el tiempo y la imito-.

 **Uoohhhrg!** –concentre todo el mando sobre la Sacred Gear y cargue un golpe de pistón en mi mano correspondiente, cabe decir que ambos llegamos al punto en que hicimos unos cráteres cada uno-.

 **Esto...** -dijo Chloe-.

 **Termina...** -le seguí-.

 **AQUÍ Y AHORA(ambos)/KYAHHH!(Chloe)/KUOOOHHHRG~!(yo)** –nos lanzamos cada uno al ataque, este será el último-.

 _ ***PUNCH(x2)* *PAWH!***_

-salimos cada uno de diferente forma, pude ver que ella traspaso la pared de la iglesia disparada en una llama mientras que yo creo que di unos tres rebotes pero quede dentro de la iglesia, hasta vi que me arrastre hasta quedar en una de las columnas-.

 **Al fin... kung... gane.. ahhh~jaaa...** -dije tratando de levantarme e ir a por Chloe pero.. – **[Reset]** –el sonido de la Sacred Gear al decir "Reset", me hizo sentir torpe en mis movimientos y cuando creí estar a punto de colapsar siento algo agarrarme el brazo derecho joder! Hasta duele moverme-.

 **Veo que por fin ganaste, me diste un gran susto allá abajo** –era nada más que Kiba que había llegado a darme una mano-.

 **Jeje puedo ver que no fue problema, mientras tu estabas haciendo barbacoa de Sacerdotes yo me tuve que encargar del plato fuerte** –dije aparentando estar molesto pero el dolor me hace expresar otra cosa-.

 **Esas heridas parecen muy serias te descuidaste?** –me pregunto-.

 **No,... solo me deje llevar por mis instintos, creí poder ignorar tanto poder sacro como ahora** –caminamos un poco hasta poder sentarnos en los bancos pero no éramos los únicos aquí-.

 **Ohh con que todo salió mejor de lo que creí** –esa voz... oh uh.. Me gire y pude verla ahí con su cabello carmesí y sonriendo? Eh? De que me perdí-.

 **Emmm estoy algo perdido que está ocurriendo aquí?** –estoy confuso pero Buchou no aparta la sonrisa de su cara-.

 **Tenía pensado decir que esto era lo que planeaba Raven, el poder de tu Sacred Gear, al principio no lo pude identificar apropiadamente pero ahora estoy convencida hice una buena elección al llevarte a tus limites** –dijo con una sonrisa flácida-, **quiero pedirte disculpas por mis métodos ortodoxos Raven pero tuve que hacerte esta clase de daños psicológicos para que pudieras enfocar tu ira en el Sacred Gear y fue un éxito, en verdad lo siento**.

 **Ósea... estuviste apoyándome desde el principio?** –pregunte asombrado y ella asiente-.

 **Hay cosas que no puedo decirte pero al ser tu alguien tan especial no podía negarme, se lo que guardas ahora en tu brazo y no pienso permitir que decaigas en un renegado, eres miembro valioso de mi familiar pero de interés muy personal para mi ahora** –dijo mientras se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo dejándome entre sus pechos acariciando mi cabeza como un cachorro-.

 **Yo.. pido disculpas... por mi insolencia ustedes participaron en esto yo...** -suplique el perdón derramando una lagrimas pero... Serris!-, **he fallado en mi misión, no pude salvarla, he desertado por nada, aun si logre despertar el Sacred Gear en su totalidad no pude hacerlo a tiempo**.

 **Raven yo...** -dijo pero algo ocurrió-.

 **La he traído Buchou...** –dijo Lu que interrumpió nuestra charla con Chloe en brazos-.

 **Bien... Raven tengo una propuesta para ti** –dijo Buchou con una sonrisa-.

 **...** –yo solo me quede viendo a Serris-.

 **Puedo traerla de regreso con esto** –dijo Buchou ganándose mi atención y mostrando un alfil-, **esto que vez aquí es algo muy semejante a lo que use para revivirte, que dices? Yo te doy a Serris a cambio de que seas su instructor y sempai personal.**

 **Pero su alma está dentro de la Twilight Reborning y esa está dentro de Chloe** –dije tratando de explicar el que no se podrá volver a resucitarla-.

 **Despiértala Aisha** –dijo Rena a su Reina-.

-al poco rato Aisha uso un sello de magia y dejo caer agua fría sobre Chloe que se exalto por el agua pero ahora están en completo terror-.

 **Bien Chloe si así es como te llamas, sabes lo que implican tus crímenes aquí cierto?** –dijo Buchou aumentando su aura-, **asesinaste a un humano inocente, involucraste a 2 personas con Sacred Gear que no pidieron estar aquí, insultaste a mi siervo y lo hiciste enfurecer a tal grado que pudo destruir la ciudad enterar sin embargo esto es asunto personal tanto como político por lo tanto no seré yo quien te juzgue, tu juez está ahí con heridas y cortes** –al decir eso Chloe se exalta todavía peor y me mira con terror-.

-me levante con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y camine hasta estar frente a ella, decir que estaba molesto era poco, aun le tengo resentimiento, pero los fantasmas de mi pasado aun me persiguen me había jurado no matar pero esta chica que ahora está derramando lagrimas a cantares solo se queda mirando abajo concentre algo de mi poder que gracias a la Sacred Gear y a la pelea ahora tengo un mejor control del orbe que antes intente crear en la práctica-.

 **No puedo perdonar lo que me hiciste, los crímenes que te rodean han revivido varios fantasmas de mi pasado, un error que yo he decidido olvidar y los revives en una semana fíjate que has tocado las narices de quien no debías, me traicionaste en nuestra cita, que hice con esfuerzo y esmero, me escupiste en la cara, mataste a una persona inocente frente a mis ojos me apuñalaste severamente, no es fácil hacerme enojar hasta el punto en que quiera matarte pero lo has conseguido sin embargo...** -mi mirada baja recordando aquellos bellos momentos de nuestra cita y aunque también los malos pude averiguar una pista clave y anule el ataque-, ***sniff* solo quiero saber... porque? Porque hiciste todo esto?.**

-decir que estaba impresionada era poco, había dudas del porque ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió hasta este día al menos quiero respuestas-.

 **No tuve.. *sniff* elección** –dijo con un sollozo-, **no tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí, antes de caer yo solía ser hija de una elfo que se asoció con la iglesia como intermediaria, en una de las reuniones el arcángel Benard descendió para pedir una conferencia, de ahí fui reclutada, resulta que los ángeles han recreado un sistema parecido a las Evil Pieces y fui reencarnada en ángel hace más de una década, fue cuando entonces pasaron unos tranquilos 8 años pero... *sniff* mi madre murió por el ataque de un demonio cuando fui en busca de respuestas vi que el responsable era un renegado que había abusado de ella, estalle en ira y caí oscureciendo mi piel y blanqueando mi pelo pero lo peor no fue ahí, lo mate eso es seguro, pero no podía regresar al cielo, me persiguieron, no le veía lo malo después de todo un ángel no debe flaquear ante el pecado y ese fue mi descuido, cosa que les permitió a los demás ángeles el matarme pero Berthiel llego y masacro al escuadrón asignado para mi ejecución, me adopto en sus filas me enseño que lo humanos eran incorregibles, que nacieron para ocasionar dolor y muerte, aprendí en menos de un año la doctrina de manipulación y que como ángel caída tenia ciertas ventajas, luego llego Serris y sin importarme mucho la utilice con cautela para en varios calvarios con la única asignación de crear barreras luego me mude aquí para llevar acabo las ordenes de Berthiel ya que rastreo al portador del "Kokouryutei" o en otras palabras a ti, yo no creí que lo eras por aura que desprendiste en nuestro combate, esa aura de fuego no venía mencionada por las leyendas del dragón negro pero aun así tenías la inconfundible presencia de** **un Sacred Gear dentro tuyo durante los días que te antes de presentarme te estuve observando... y tenía envidia, envidia de a pesar de que tus padres tengan a un monstruo con ellos y que aun así lo acepten, envidia de ver que tuvieras buen trato con la demás gente que te rodeaba.. *sniff* y yo que?! Día y noche torturada por la doctrina de los ángeles caídos, adaptándome al modus operandi, siendo mal criticada por mi sangre hibrida de elfo-caído envidia de que estaba sola! Eso fue más que suficiente para terminar tal como quedamos, si vas a matarme hazlo ya, de todas formas sino lo haces tú... Vendrán por mi cabeza**.

 _ ***Abrazar***_

 **Sabes?... no eres la única que ha pasado por eso yo también fui rechazado por la demás gente, muchos se me tiraban encima porque codiciaban lo que yo tenía o me temían por ser lo que soy eso llevo a mucha gente a odiarme pero decidí defenderme y por lo menos tener algo valioso** –acaricie su albina cabellera reconfortándola, comprendo ese dolor-, **no puedo perdonar lo que has hecho eso sí que no... pero bien puedes enmendar las cosas.**

 **Co-cómo?** –me pregunto en estado de Shock no se esperó que dijera eso-.

 **Tu primer paso es sencillo...** -le extendí la mano-, **devuelve lo que robaste, acepta venir con nosotros, camina estando detrás nuestro, podrás tener una nueva vida, si llegaste aquí fue por tu propio pie por seguir el sendero oscuro y corrupto, pero puedo ayudarte a reescribir ese camino si lo aceptas** –cerré los ojos luego los abrí tras suspirar-, **yo Hyoudou Raven en nombre de la familia Gremory y por la palabra final de mi Rey, te sentencio a servir a la familia Gremory como asociada encubierta, estás de acuerdo con nuestros términos?**.

-decir que Chloe está en Shock era poco, a los segundos de dictar esta sentencia una lagrimas traicioneras salen a borbotones de su rostros, se seca tartamudeando sus brazos para luego quitarse los anillos y dármelos-.

 **Además... Ni siquiera es suficiente con pedirme disculpas, eso deberás demostrarlo con tus acciones, sin embargo puedes expresarlas con ella** –dije señalando a Serris mientras Buchou toma los anillos de mis manos y los coloca sobre el cuerpo de Serris-.

 **Muy aquí voy** –dijo Buchou activando dos sellos mágicos uno con un rombo y varios grabados romanos y escrituras antiguas para después extender sus manos como si sujetara algo-, **yo Rena Gremory testigo de tu infortunito destino, te pido a ti Serris Argento que conviertas en mi sierva para caminar junto a mí en el mundo de los vivo una vez más** –al recitar el cantico la pieza de alfil entra en Serris restaurando los vivos colores de su piel, al parecer esta adormilada, Buchou se voltea y observa a Chloe junto con el circulo de su familia-, **yo en nombre del Clan Gremory en vista de las circunstancias, tu Chloe serás nuestro contacto así en el mundo terrenal como en el vacío absoluto del Purgatorio y solo podrás ser libre por los miembros en cuestión. Raven Hyoudou, Serris Argento y mi persona Rena Gremory.**

-dimos por finalizado el ritual de contacto, aunque Chloe esperaba morir ahora está muy tensa debido a que Serris fue reencarnada en demonio sabiendo que yo quise salvarla en su estado humano, ahora creerá que tengo más motivos para menospreciarla pero ya se lo he dejado bien claro si quiere el perdón deberá demostrar que lo vale, al cabo de unos minutos Serris logra abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es a mí-.

 **Raven... co-como es que estoy..?!** –la interrumpo abrazándola-.

 **Ya estás bien, es lo único que importa... pero Serris la razón por la que estás bien es porque...** –debo afrontar los hechos, esto fue muy egoísta pero al menos podremos estar juntos-, **te reencarnamos en demonio, a partir de ahora soy tu akuma-senpai.**

 **Yo.. no sé qué decir.. *sniff* te tomaste tantas molestias por mí que no sé qué más hacer excepto** –se abalanza sobre me y me abraza-, **gracias.**

 **De hecho antes de irnos hay alguien que se quiere disculpar contigo** –dije para luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás para ver a Chloe y ella asiente aun acariciando sus brazos con temor y yo solo me aparto dejando la vista gorda-.

 **Yo... umm.. etto... sé que no me merezco tu perdón por las cosas que hice pero hare lo que pueda para enmendarlo todo** –dijo con dudas pero al final su convicción salió a flor de piel-.

 **Yo... ujuju~** -soltó una risita que exalto a todos pero al final Serris sin importar su semi desnudez se abalanza sobre Chloe y...- **acepto tus disculpas... después de todo pretendo conservar las enseñanzas del señor y firmar mi propio sendero, y me gustaría más la idea de que lo recorras conmigo como amigas.**

 **Serris yo... no me lo merezco y *sniff* aun así tu...** -sin más se abrazó a Serris cubriendo su rostro en el hombro de esta para cubrir sus lágrimas pero esto me atrae a la realidad-.

 **Emmm ahora que lo pienso... donde esta ese condenado sacerdote de Freed**? –rompí el hielo para ver a Kiba y a Lu que se voltearon exhaustos-.

 **Como decirlo Gege...** -se rascaba Kiba-.

 **El muy imbécil uso un orbe de luz para cegarnos a la mitad de la pelea y escapo** –dijo Lu seca como roca-.

 **Todo lindo pero... alguien me ayuda con mis cortes? No aguanto nada** –dije colapsando pero sin perder la conciencia mientras que Serris solo se queda atendiéndome-.

[Soundtrack: Trip innocent instrumental]

Bueno pues ahora las cosas tomaran un rumbo distinto pero solo quiere decir que nuestras aventuras en lo demoniaco y el crecimiento de Raven se avecinan obstáculos muy grandes –dijo Buchou estrictamente-, eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora las cosas serán más difíciles, mi lindo Peón.

-y así fue como regresamos a casa, bueno yo regrese a casa, Buchou y las demás se fueron al club, claro no sin antes curarme ya que tengo que retomar las clases-.

 _[Academia Kuoh Club de Artes Secretas después de clases 1:45 pm]_

Quiero presentarles a las nuevas integrantes –dijo Buchou con una sonrisa dando la señal a la puerta-.

Mucho gusto espero nos llevemos bien –dijo Serris con su radiante sonrisa-.

s-soy... Chloe... una asociada... de la familia Gremory, un placer.. Conocerlos –dijo Chloe haciendo una reverencia-.

 _[al día siguiente clase 2-B. primer periodo]_

Bueno alumnos, tenemos a dos estudiantes de intercambio aquí, por favor pasen –la puerta se abrió y pude a Chloe y a Serris cada una haciendo una reverencia-.

Soy Serris Argento, un placer estar aquí ejeje~ -dijo con su típica sonrisa de angelito-.

Soy Chloe Amano, espero cuiden bien de mi –dijo haciendo una reverencia, al parecer le costara adaptarse-.

Son un encanto, Matsuda si vienen en dos quiere decir que tenemos chance! –dijo Motohama con lágrimas en la cara, por dios compórtate animal!-.

Esto sin dudas es obra del señor, lamento faltar a la misa del domingo –dijo Matsuda con las manos juntas como si rezara-.

 _[Periodo de descanso frente al Club de Artes Secretas]_

-bueno las cosas podría rondar bastante bien por lo que veo, por un lado Serris se aferra a mi brazo queriendo conocer toda la ciudad y la escuela en sí, a los otros lado justo detrás tengo Chloe rascando su codo derecho mirando a los demás alumnos que no apartan la mirada de ella y su exuberante figura y no les miento, con el traje de la academia es más hermosa debo de admitir, por otra parte están Kiba que sonríe como rebelde sin importancia, Lu comiendo sus Dangos, y Aisha con su porte elegante, una brisa se oye a mi costado y presto atención, y ahí está, pelo rojo como la sangre, sonriendo en la ventana, observándonos-.

Si... la vida será emocionante a partir de ahora –dije a los cuatro vientos mientras nos adentramos al Club-.

Por lo más alto y por la gloria de nuestras nuevas asociadas y miembro estrella, por una nueva jornada tan grande como esta última –dijo Buchou elevando las copas-.

Por el Dragón emperador Negro y la Monja demoniaca, que su... futuro sea más brillante que el mismo sol –dijo Chloe haciendo un progreso en el brindis-.

Salud! –Tomamos cada uno un coctel de jugo mientras yo me pongo en la ventana observando el cielo-.

Y por los retos que vinieron y por los que vendrán... Salud –dije tomando otro trago del coctel-.

-si, en efecto será una época digna de recordar y que algún día sea mencionada y recordada para posteridad y todo será junto a ustedes amigos míos, Rena, Serris Lu Kiba Aisha y nuestra recién integrada Chloe, será maravilloso este viaje, hasta la dominación-.

* * *

con respecto al giro terrible de los acontecimientos como el perdonar a "Raynare" eso no lo tenía previsto es más hasta se me dio la idea de hacer una ova con respecto al final de este capítulo, pero supongo que lo dejare para unos bloopers o ideas eliminada en el apartado "News".

Sin mas se despide Darius Berktaloz y hasta el próximo y emocionante capítulo 3: Demons life 2, demon formation 1 (proximamente en Wattpad)


	4. Chapter 3:demons life 2, formation

**hay algo que quiero confirmar Raven.** -dijo Rena con una cara de absoluto interés mientras guiaba a Raven al centro de la sala-.

 _ **eh~ Hai!**_ -Raven asintió con en afirmación, ahora que por fin tendría sus respuestas estaba determinado a cumplir la mas oscura instrucción-, **dígame que tengo que hacer**.

 **ademas puedes tomar esto como tu entrenamiento de negociación para cuando por fin des tu debut oficial** -dijo Aisha con un dedo al aire hablando como una buena tutora-.

 **esa esfera en realidad es tu energía Raven, ahora tal como hiciste para imaginar que esa esfera se extendía a tu brazo izquierdo, has lo mismo, pero debes dirigirlo al sello mágico de transportación** -dijo Rena para luego darle el panfleto a Aisha-, **Aisha alista el sello de transportación**.

 **maldita sea me duele la espalda** -fue la queja de Raven al tratar de levantarse mientras se crujía la espalda terriblemente-.

 **usted debe ser el Akuma-sama que vino para el contrato de mi ama no?** -pregunto sin hacer un cambio de expresión para luego mirar a los perros-, **...veo que se lleva bastante bien con ellos.**

 **elije el que mas te guste, es tu decisión** -dijo sin basilar Helen mientras que ella voltea a ver a Sebastian al igual que Raven-, **Sebastian saca tu equipo militar.**

 **en verdad que para ser un demonio de esta prostituta de quinta eres un imbécil** -esa fue la gota de vino que rebaso la copa, Raven ya estaba harto de palabrerías-.

 **valla, perdón~ te dolió? muy bien pues ahora viene la mejor parte** -dijo Raven ampliando una sonrisa-, **sino cantas antes de perder mas de 8 muelas tendré que destriparte... un poquito.**

 **el Sparring me parece bien, ya hicimos demasiado trote por meses** -fue la respuesta de Raven ante su pregunta ya que ahora esta ansioso por desarrollar el Killing Series Muay Boran y el Raikiri-.

 _ **Kugh~... Puaghh~!**_ -Raven escupió sangre, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba la causante de todo esto, con una sonrisa lasciva lamiendo sus cuchillos de luz- _ **t~tu!... Raynareee!.**_

 **ustedes... como se atreven a matar a mis bebes!** -grito histericamente la quimera cayendo justo frente al séquito Gremory-.

 _ ***glup* sip... no~ hay problema~**_ -contesto Raven tembloroso por la actitud envidiosa de sus amigos-.

 **eres el demonio que me asignaron?** -un asentó Ruso se oye salir de los labios del señor, Raven se aterra de saber quien tiene enfrente, firme y sereno, decide contestar firmemente-.

 _ **pfftt~...**_ **como crees Aisha... yo celoso? buen chiste ajajaj~..** -lo que Kiba no sabia es que inconscientemente estaba materializando unas espadas atrás de el, sin imaginarse a quien se las apunta-.

 **no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez tan grande...** **me tenias muy preocupada mi pequeño Peón** -dice esto ultimo aumentando la fuerza del abrazo con sus pechos aplastando la cara de Raven-.

 **humph~?! humghuh~.mmghu~!** \- Raven bufa tratando de zafarse de su infernal agarre pero ella lo tiene acorralado con sus voluminosos y asfixiantes pechos.

 **si, el matar paganos me hace hervir la sangre como una zorra en celo** _ **oow~~**_ -dijo el sacerdote extasiado aferrando el agarre de su sable de luz-.

 **primero te dejare una tercera herida en una zona vital y luego violare a esa doncella y tu pequeño Romeo veras a tu Julieta palidecer ante este San Francisco kukuku** -dijo tratando de blandir su espada contra Raven, se podía ver el filo de la muerte a escasos centímetros de tocarle cuello al castaño-.

 **la situación se complica cada vez mas** -fue el comentario de Lu-, **...seguro que no intentaste violar a esa monja?** -dijo Lu con un tono desconfiado hacia Raven.

 **perdón!?** -Raven voltea histérico con dudas en la cara-.

 **Le agradecemos el que lo hayan cuidado después de lo que él hizo por usted señorita Gremory** –esta vez la madre de Raven habló agradeciendo a Rena-.

 **me siento genial!, ya puedo estar más tranquilo gracias a ti –** al decir esa palabras Serris se sonroja notoriamente-.

 **Está bien si te lo cuento?.. sobre mi pasado?** –dijo Serris con un aire de determinación en sus palabras, a lo que Raven solo asintió-.

 **Ohh~ en verdad es una lástima porque ahora vendrás conmigo Serris** –Dijo Chloe mostrándose ante Raven y Serris.

 **PORQUE LO PIERDO TODO**! –Raven suelta un alarido hacia la luna llena buscando una respuesta-.

 **Raven-sempai ha usado la promoción, como te enteraste de esa mecánica?** –fue la pregunta de Lu-.

 **Solo me plantee que podía hacerlo, al ser el Peón y entender el ajedrez supuse que esto ocurriría pero..** –Raven se rasca la nuca de la vergüenza-, **no pensé que funcionaria.**

 **Con que... esa es su intención?** –dice Rena mientras su aura crece notoriamente-.

 **Vaya vaya tan rápido se enojó, esto no es bueno ufufu** –fue la voz de Aisha que también eleva su aura-.

 **Maldita seas Chloe que le estás haciendo?** –grita Raven ya histérico observando el altar-.

 **Oh~ nada, solo le estoy extrayendo el Sacred Gear a nuestra amiga Serris** –dijo con tono inocente, sacando a Raven de sus casillas-.

 **esta vez no me tomaras desprevenida!.** -dijo Chloe al abalanzarse sobre Raven con sus cuchillas-,

 **Con que eso crees?** –dijo secamente Raven para bloquear con las manos desnudas ambas cuchilla recibiendo unos tajos a quemarropa-.

 _ **[First Liberation – Raging Gear!]**_ –la Sacred Gear libera una voz que no era de Raven y resuena en un eco para luego volver el manto de energía tal como antes de disiparse-.

 **Esto...** -dijo Chloe-.

 **Termina...** -le sigue Raven-.

 **AQUÍ Y AHORA(ambos)/KYAHHH!(Chloe)/KUOOOHHHRG~!(Raven)** – se lanzaron cada uno al ataque-.

 **Emmm ahora que lo pienso... donde esta ese condenado sacerdote de Freed**? – Raven rompe el silencio para ver a Kiba y a Lu que se voltearon exhaustos-.

 **El muy imbécil uso un orbe de luz para cegarnos a la mitad de la pelea y escapo** –dijo Lu seca como roca-.

 **Y por los retos que vinieron y por los que vendrán... Salud** –dijo Raven tomando otro trago del cóctel-.

 **-Comienza el Capitulo-**

Raven Pov: _**[varios días después].**_

 **[día: Sábado, hora: 10:45PM, lugar: calles de Kuoh]**

-Era de noche y con casi toda la población haciendo de las suyas, sus asuntos privados, algunos trasnochando y otros parrandeando, lo típico de una población común pero para nosotros los demonios es una noche de rutina en la que estoy actuando como sempai, seguro la mayor pregunta que te haces es "quien es mi Kouhai?", si, es complicado decirlo pero en toda ley estos últimos días que fueron cerca de 10 para ser exactos, estuve siendo el instructor de una nueva recluta siendo apoyado por un extra con que el empece con el pie izquierdo. Eran nada mas que Chloe, una asistente reclutada por la marca del clan Gremory siendo nuestra asociada mas reciente, sin embargo lo mas probable es que debido a que fallo en su misión que consistía en asesinarme y secuestrar humanos con Sacred Gear como Serris, quien es mi Kouhai y Alfil del mismo clan, la estoy asistiendo con su primer trabajo pero debido a que ella misma esta experimentando su estadía aquí en Kuoh le resulta confuso el moverse y tal como en los primeros días me dedique a guiarla por toda la ciudad haciendo el mismo ejercicio de Parkour para refinar su talento físico, Chloe por otro lado y regresando a su explicación ella al no cumplir con éxito su misión sera dada por muerto y en caso de ese tal "Berthiel" descubra que siga con vida y mas aun que se unió al bando contrario, seguro vendrá por su cabeza por lo que matarla no sera mi problema y si, me di la difícil decisión de redimirla pero con el consentimiento de Buchou, hasta que yo dé la ultima palabra ella estará atada a nosotros y como parte de su castigo, también participa en nuestras labores, si se le da una orden deberá acatarla por las buenas-.

-recapitulemos un poco lo que ha pasado también estos últimos casi 10 días, ademas de la tutela de Serris y la asistencia de Chloe-.

 **-{Flashback}-**

 _ **[poco después de la inclusión de Serris y Chloe a la academia y al clan Gremory]**_

-Buchou había estado analizando mi rendimiento día y noche, aun después de reencarnarme en demonio ella siguió estudiando mis capacidades como si fuera un fenómeno universal, su mirada inquisitiva a pesar de ser intrigante resulta muy alarmante, también se tomo la molestia de interrogar a Chloe quien fue testigo de primera mano de mi supuesto potencial ademas de explicar la jerarquía de las alas o mas bien el numero de clase distintivo de las alas, este sistema de clasificación por numeración permite diferenciar a los ángeles, ángeles caídos y por si fuera poco a los demonios por su variada cantidad de alas, entre mas numerosa sea el par de alas que tenga, mas poderoso, experimentado y sabio sera el individuo siendo las siguientes denominaciones en el alfabeto griego:-.

 **-Alpha (6 pares)-**

 **-Omega (5 pares)-**

 **-Tetra (4 pares)-**

 **-Hexa (3 pares)-**

 **-Delta (2 pares)-**

 **-Beta (1 par)-**

-Chloe especificó que entra mas pares de alas mas fuerte es el individuo tal como en su caso, ademas de poder ejecutar técnicas mucho mas letales que requerirían un mayor consumo de mana/energía espiritual/ki/chacra, cualquier concepto era valido, Buchou se mostró muy interesada y soltó una pregunta inquietante-.

 **-"cual es el potencial de Raven según tu máxima capacidad?"**

-decir que Chloe se puso azul era poco, hasta parecía que el mar Atlántico era blanco en comparación de su rostro, le temblaban las pierna haciendo ver el terremoto del Churuat como un día por el campo y al dirigir su mirada hacia mi pues... las acciones dicen mas que las palabras, sus ojos se ensancharon a tal grado que su iris desapareció y tal como cuando Aisha me despertó, hizo lo mismo con Chloe, la volteo como si fuera una hamburguesa y la electrocuto, al momento de recuperarse pudo hablar con mayor normalidad-.

 **-"no sabría por donde empezar a contarte pero la cosa fue empeorando de mal en peor, hasta donde yo se, soy una ángel de categoría Semi-Delta, gracias a la Twilight Reborning pude adquirir mayores reservar mágicas, resistencia y durabilidad, mi máximo nivel es el estado [ángel de juicio] el cual solo puede ser accedido por los ángeles de categoría [Hexa], el Kokuryuutei al liberar el estado final de su Sacred Gear el [Raging Gear] fue capaz de darme pelea aunque no estaba en mi mejor forma y no he usado ni un truco de mi repertorio como la invocación de espíritus malignos y por mi exceso de confianza el pudo vencer sin problema, si tuviera que especificar el potencial de tu siervo diría que esta a la altura con un [Delta] pero... el quemo bastante de su energía, se desgasto muy rápido con esa cantidad de poder, creo que si la controla al punto de no generar desgaste creo que arduamente puede estar a la par con un ángel de clase [Hexa]"**

-decir que Buchou esta impactada estaba demás para esa situación de aquel entonces, el que yo posea tal nivel le hace cuestionar que si mi nivel actual es temible cual sera mi nivel al máximo? y por si fuera poco, solo con pocas semanas de haber sido reencarnado, es toda una hazaña a tener en cuenta, posterior a eso nos dimos la necesidad de examinar el rendimiento del Sacred Gear de Serris y en tan solo un día, dimos con muchos resultados, resulta que la Twilight Reborning es una Sacred que permite la recuperación casi absoluta tanto física como espiritual, es la máxima regeneración pero a fin de cuentas tiene sus limites, como por ejemplo el tipo de curación en el caso físico puede curar huesos rotos, tajos terribles, veneno y enfermedad pero lo hace a un ritmo lento y la curación espiritual pues, cura las reservas mágica remueve impedimentos tales como sellos anti-magia/drenaje/inversión. Según dice Buchou y la misma Chloe lo confirma, el Sacred Gear de Serris es la máxima curación pero no mas que eso, hay cosas que no se pueden curar y de entre ellas esta el agotamiento físico como la resistencia y la durabilidad, eso si que no puede curarse debido a que es puro desgaste de energía, otra debilidad notoria es la cantidad de tiempo y energía aplicada para curar tanto la magia como el cuerpo, no puede remover maldiciones y no puede curar ciertas enfermedades que serian las equivalentes a la gripe española que si bien fue un fenómeno global aterrador, hoy en día puede ser tratada, de lo que si que no puede curar serian las enfermedades hechas por lo sobrenatural como en el caso de la "Plaga Roja" o "Virus Berserker" que es mencionada en la biblia con las siguiente descripción-.

 **"en el final de los tiempos una fiebre azota a la humanidad, una gripe que amenaza con destruir toda cordialidad, principio y moral, la encarnación de la desesperación absoluta que contaminara el aire y dotara de un instinto sangriento, la gripe de la muerte el fenómeno ineludible destruirá todo razonamiento y dará rienda suelta al instinto animal"**

-con oír esa descripción me entra un canguelo y como no, es una enfermedad que no puede ser frenada y es ahí donde entra a relucir todas las debilidades antes mencionadas junto a un plus y ese seria la voluntad del usuario y claro, al ser Sacred Gear's que se guían por la voluntad del usuario, mientras mas fuerte sea el deseo mas fuerte sera el efecto, haría falta un nivel casi divino o incluso mas fuerte que un dios para poder ejecutar tal milagro, con todas esas Pro's podría ser catalogada como "Longinus" pero debido a su debilidad de dependencia de su portador, esta Sacred Gear se ve "nerfeada", Serris tendrá un muy largo camino al igual que yo para poder usar el poder a plenitud sin restricciones algo que me llama mucho la atención y como todo gato curioso toque el tema respecto a esa "barrera"-.

- **emmm Buchou... respecto a esas restricciones, quiere decir que existe un poder mas allá de la propia Sacred Gear?**

-al decir esa pregunta, todos y digo "TODOS" voltearon a verme sorprendidos por esa deducción tan repentina, pude ver como Kiba se cubría su antebrazo derecho mientras se rasca el codo con una sobada de su mano contraria, Lu estaba con su mirada estoica pero... la desvía levemente, Aisha por otro lado solo podía decir "Ara ara fufufu~", Serris tenia una confusión pero a la vez estaba consternada, Chloe volvió a helarse al mirarme, estaba al borde de desmayarse por segunda vez, y por ultimo Buchou o mas bien ejemplificada Rena abrió sus ojos no al punto de estar aterrada, pero si consternada para luego adoptar una mirada seria, parecía meditarlo por varios segundos, el aire en el cuarto era extraño solo generaba mas tensión y negatividad, luego unos muy incómodos segundos y cuando iba a retirar mi pregunta Buchou habla-.

 **-si... existe un poder mas allá de la Sacred Gear pero aun es muy pronto para que intentes despertarlo.**

 **-de cual poder habla Buchou?**

 **-... pues...**

 **-vamos dilo, no puede ser tan terrible verdad?.**

 **-Balance Breaker.**

 **-...**

-esas dos palabras retumbaron como eco en mi cabeza, "Balance Breaker" según esas dos palabras que son sinónimo de alteración, me esta diciendo que se puede llegar a un poder mayor por medio de la alteración de la naturaleza? es posible alterar el estado natural del Sacred Gear?, me quedo pensando en la posibilidad de que si desbloqueo una nueva frontera que habilidades ganaría?, Buchou nota mi tensión, lo cual me hace salir de mis pensamientos-.

- **seguro te preguntas si se puede acceder a un nuevo poder con el Balance Breaker cierto.**

- **emmhh~ bueno yo...**

- **es normal que tengas curiosidad, sin embargo ... si, se puede acceder a un nuevo poder con el Balance Breaker pero para ejecutarlo debes sufrir un cambio muy notorio en ti mismo, rara vez el balance breaker puede ser alcanzado.**

- **Buchou... tan difícil es obtener el Balance Breaker?**

- **difícil se queda corto Raven, de hecho es casi imposible el alcanzar ese estado ya que si eres dotado de un gran poder y lo sabes enfocar no sera mucho desafió pero el problema no esta allí, el alcanzar el Balance Breaker requiere como su mismo nombre lo dice romper cierto estigma predeterminado, aquello que represente lo mas esencial en tu persona, varias formas de adquirirlo han sido demostradas pero la verdad es que el método no varia.**

- **y ese seria?**

- **romper los limites del cuerpo o la mente, el mas común es el cuerpo, ya sea obteniendo ayuda externa como la absorción de energía o la expulsión masiva de magia y la mente seria el método mas cruel, ya que los portadores de las Sacred Gear están bendecidos pero a la vez están malditos.**

- **que quiere decir con eso Buchou?**

-ella se voltea algo incomoda, cual seria ese temible método para alcanzar un nuevo poder que tanto le perturba hasta el punto de no querer decirme-.

- **romper los limites de la mente requiere de romper aquello que te ata, aquello que mas anheles, los portadores mas afectados por este método fueron...**

 **los portadores del Kokuryuutei y el Shiroiryuutei.** -eso lo dijo Chloe interrumpiendo a Buchou-.

- **como es eso? como rompieron su mente?.**

\- **los dragones liberan y absorben poder por montones, los dragones son energía pura y son los seres conocidos como las formas de vida mas cercanas a los dioses, ellos nacieron de la naturaleza misma y son ellos que pueden ser tan cariñosos como el amor de dios o ser tan ruines, sanguinarios y salvajes que hacen ver a la "Gripe Berserker" como una simple enfermedad.**

- **y al tratarse de los dragones celestiales, su nivel de reacción puede llegar a medirse en proporciones bíblicas, al verse acorralados por la desesperación, la impotencia, ira, frustración. Sin menospreciar el amor, la esperanza y la voluntad de su espíritu, estos pueden romper los limites de la mente, adquiriendo así el Balance Breaker.**

- **osea... por eso quisieron matarme?**

-ahora todo tenia sentido, como estaba justificado que eventualmente yo despertaría la Raging Gear en algún momento, tarde pero lo habría hecho, y de haber alcanzado el balance Breaker en no se que momento. Pude haberlo alcanzarlo en la masacre de Shibuya, en la cita con Chloe y mas aun por el remordimiento de haber perdido a Serris en aquella noche... tal vez para siempre y aun con eso no lo alcance?-.

- **pero esto es muy confuso, con todo lo que he pasado, ya a estas alturas debería tener el Balance Breaker.**

-al decir esas palabras todos entran en Shock, hasta Serris se ve asombrada, Chloe aterrada hasta el punto que se sujeta el corazón con tal fuerza que busca bombear mas y mas sangre, Buchou no pierde su semblante y olímpicamente se calma del estado de Shock cosa que no lograron ninguno de los presente y procede a hablar-.

- **eso se debe a tu auto-control Raven.**

 **así es, de alguna manera estas descartando el alcanzar ese estado, a lo mejor se debe a tus dudas, dios no creó Sacred Gear que usen bajo la duda, para poder usarlo debes sacar tus emociones a flor de piel y dejarlas fluir a su máximo esplendor** -refuto Chloe aun con un serio temblor en sus piernas y apretando su falda-.

- **es decir que tengo mucho camino para a ese estado?... uhhgg las cosas que tengo que soportar.**

-luego de la charla, todos nos disponíamos a continuar con nuestra rutina, recalcando que le sugerí a Rena/Buchou que le permitiera a Serris de adaptarse y a Chloe... era mi tarea el vigilar la o al menos de que no cometa una locura mientras que sus posibilidades de escapar y notificar a los altos mandos del fracaso son escasas y aun si logra volver, solo sera para ser ejecutada. Por otro lado la impresión que causaron durante su primer día fue muy variada, de parte de las chicas decían cosas como: **"vaya vaya tenemos competencia de parte de áfrica, pero mira esa lindura apachurrable", "lo que faltaba mas competencia por el príncipe de Kouh y parece un tiburón, solo espero que no se coma a esa joven tan tierna"** y también diciendo **"espero que esa golfa sea la medico de los pervertidos, no dejare que acose a mi Kiba-sempai y esa chiquita... huyyyy que me la como"**. Y de parte de los chicos cosas como: **"ujuju mira esas de ahí en verdad que esta ciudad es el epicentro del glamour! me pido a la africana", "esa joven-cita se ve tan esponjosa como un copo de nieve, dorada como el oro del Santo Grial sin duda es una diosa!, esta noche me caso!"** y barbaridades como **"sera el trío mas épico si me hago de esas dos ufufu"**. A lo que yo contra esos chicos valla que les tenia una "sorpresa accidental" y digo accidental ya que las mencionadas se me acercaron con un sonrojo muy notorio, tierno por parte de Serris como si fuéramos pareja y Chloe por la embarazosa vista que recibía de los chicos de la academia, para echar mas sal a la herida Serris me abraza fuertemente del brazo diciendo-.

 **Raven-san que bueno verte podrías llevarme a la oficina del director junto a Chloe para que nos asignen el salón de clases?** -dijo con su santa sonrisa y asentí para luego llevarla del brazo forman y luego volteo a ver a Chloe-.

 **que pasa Chloe? te quedaras ahí todo el día recibiendo piropos o vienes a "divertirte con nosotros" camino al director** -remarque el "divertirte" con guiños en el ojo y Chloe voltea a ver al alumnado detrás y veía a los hombres tener las caras al rojo vivo por la sed de sangre-.

 **e.. es~esta bien... Raven... Raven-sama** -dijo fingiendo su sonrojo mientras seguía la corriente abrazando mi brazo restante que por coincidencia del destino era mi brazo izquierdo-.

-Con el daño ya provocado los chicos estallaron de la ira y la impotencia a ver que un "cuervo" degustaba del manjar "fresco" y encima de todo, las sonrisas tanto inocente como juguetona de Serris y Chloe no dieron una buena imagen que los hijitos menores de 7 años deban de saber, las mujeres mas especifico alguna que otra lesbiana, sintieron una leve depresión a ver que la princesa esta interesada en mi pero cierta "piraña" según ellas estaban satisfechas pues era una menos en la competencia. Yo por mi parte quise tener la diversión de provocar una guerra civil y valla que se volvió universal, el instinto asesino que brota de todos era incalculable hasta que Chloe habla-.

- **ufufu ni siquiera todos juntos te superan en las ansias de matar kuhh ajaja.**

-en efecto ahora tengo a otra sádica a la lista de cual preocuparme el porque me asalte en las noches, que bueno que no estoy en buenos términos con ella... aun. Cuando les asignaron el salón y valla la sorpresa que dijera que les toca en el 2do B, "me pregunto quien tuvo la amabilidad de hacerlo?", es lo que diría sino tuviera idea de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, así que esta bien, en cuando llegamos al salón el profesor me mando a la silla y deje que la presentación haga su magia, ya a este punto sabemos lo que paso pero no di muchos detalles del resto del día. La presentación fue decente, al terminar fuimos a la hora del descanso y varios chicos que en su mayoría eran depredadores por esas miradas hacia Chloe y para que mentir tiene cuerpo y las tonalidades de su piel/pelaje era bien seductoras, no tardo ni un segundo para que se le amontonen varios queriendo pedirle una cita o de vez en cuando darle un piropo bien coqueto mientras que las chicas de mis salón con Serris entre ellas unas cuantas del club de kendo local socializaron con ella-.

- **me niego rotundamente a salir con ustedes si es lo que buscan.**

- **te vimos con ese niggah y apuesto a que te obliga a estar con el.**

- _ **(jah no tienes idea de lo cierto que estas amigo jijiji)**_ -pensé casi estallando en risas-.

- **y que si quiero estar con el?, pero te diré algo primor-cito~...**

-dijo con un semblante seductor acariciando al chico para luego acercarse y susurrar helando la piel al chico que solo de verme se agacha para luego entrar en depresión-.

- **oe oe que le dijiste?.**

- **en serio quieres saber fufufu~**.

- **emmmm yo... uy mira tenemos... "cosas" que hacer, no es verdad chicos?**

- **si... yo me voy, nos ve~vemos al rato!**

-tal así como hablaron, así se fueron la verdad yo quería mas acción, una patada en las "canicas" seria divertido pero de solo imaginar lo que le dijo a ese pillo a mi parecer se quedara como misterio del milenio. Por parte de Serris, veo que se esta conociendo mejor con Murayama y Echo-.

- **Sugoi~ eres italiana, ho~ yo siempre quise ir ahí, dime como es, son buena gente? estuviste en Venecia? vas a misa seguido a la iglesia del Vaticano? fuiste al Vaticano?** -pregunto Murayama con estrellitas en los ojos sonrojando a Serris por la vergüenza de tener que responder a tanto-.

- **en respuesta a casi todo... si, son buena gente... la gran mayoría, estuve en todos esos lugares pero deje la iglesia por conflictos internos hace ya 2 años.** -dijo eso ultimo con un tono melancólico que no paso desapercibido por ambas esgrimidoras-.

- **ohh perdón fue sin querer, te hicimos recordar algo que no debíamos** -se disculpó Echo tratando de arreglar pero Serris la interrumpe-.

- **esta bien, digo ocurrió un ataque al Vaticano y me tuve que distanciar, a pesar de que aquí no hay muchas iglesias como en el Vaticano, ciertamente es acogedor el estar aquí** -dijo enterneciendo a ambas alumnas dejando su vergüenza por los suelos dejando salir un leve hilo de sangre-.

- **kawaii~te Serris-chan.**

-si, una charla muy activa por parte de las chicas, como aun era temprano no entraríamos a la hora del almuerzo por lo que nos relajamos mientras Motohama y Matsuda me miraban serios... aquí van los problemas y justo antes de que digan algo los interrumpo-.

- **quieren saber cierto?**

- **vaya como supiste?** -hablo Matsuda Sarcásticamente-.

- **intuición pero bueno es lo que hay. Me las tope hace un par de días por accidente a cada una y me pidieron indicaciones de como inscribirse ya que Chloe es becada de África y Serris... bueno ella se mudo desde Italia a aquí para tener su educación por parte de un familiar de mi Buchou.**

 **Rena-sama las inscribió?** -dijeron ambos al unisono-.

- **pero eso no contesta el que estuvieran tan pegadas a ti... Raven... algo ocultas cierto?** -dijo Motohama sonriendo sádica-mente, ya se a donde va esto-.

- **una pregunta chicos quieren que lo haga con una mano atada a la espalda?**

-ambos palidecieron ante mi declaración y solo se dedicaron a negar, dejando claro que no hice nada malo pero para quitar sospechas-.

- **solo les diré que Serris tiene una buena impresión de mi por parte de Buchou y Chloe... es una sádica, así que poco o nada puedo hace ante ella**.

-eso los dejo azul a ambos pero es justificable ya que Rena para ellos es innegable y una dominatriz como Chloe no estaría mal pero claro, si se busca pasión, se obtiene dolor, así ha sido desde el inicio de los pecados capitales, si ellos van tras de ella dudo mucho que sobrevivan una noche al igual que yo-.

 **[hora del almuerzo]**

- **pfft ajajaja~ en verdad eso paso?**

- **si! debieron ver como pusieron la cara los chicos en la entrada, en verdad querían matarme.**

- **sin mencionar que la jugarreta fue toda idea de Raven y pues con lo fuerte que es dudo que alguien quiera ponerle un dedo...** -dijo Chloe refutando los hechos-.

- **ahí estas mamón te vamos a afeitar la cara a punta de golpes!**

-al oír esas palabras en al cafetería pude ver a los enamorados de Chloe y Serris viniendo hacia mi con sed de sangre, se les nota hasta en Marte que desean matarme y extinguir cada partícula de mi cuerpo, le guiñe el ojo a Chloe para seguir la corriente y ella solo se ríe, estamos progresando muy rápido o eso creo yo-.

- **ohhh y encima ibas a hacer una orgía con el dúo de enfermos de Kuoh? has caído muy bajo.**

- **definitivamente esto es el escarmiento, de aquí no sales con nachas intactas.**

- **si ya tienes a Rena-sama, Aisha y chantajeas a Lu, ahora estas a por la africana? en definitiva no te saldrás impune!** -dijo uno de los chicos tomando a Chloe de su asiento que curiosamente no opone resistencia-.

- **ella tendrá mejor trato con nosotros de lo que tienes tu con ella.**

- **y que les hace pensar que yo tengo un mal trato?, Chloe quieres decirles lo que te hice aquella noche?** -cuando dije eso Matsuda y Motohama pillaron el juego, en efecto aun quiero provocar a los insensatos y mostrarles que Chloe no es una cualquiera y mucho menos una esclava, cosa rara el que nos llevemos como hermanos siendo que iniciamos de la peor forma, esto solo es un placer para ambos-.

- **me harás decirlo?! aquí en la escuela? no! no quiero! *sob*... eres demasiado.. cruel** -siguiendo el juego solo provoco que la chispa se convierta en el infierno-.

- **ahora si que estas muerto!** -exclamo el que parece ser el líder del grupo viniendo hacia mi irracionalmente con un gancho derecho pero lo bloquee y con tiempo de sobra para enterrar un puñetazo en su panza- **uooohhgg~khh ahhhjja.**

- **solo duraste un puñetazo? creo que ver demasiado One Punch Man no fue mala idea** -dije con un tono de alegría fingida.. a quien engaño, estoy estallando en carcajadas-.

- **bastardo... acaben con el!**

- **prepárate maldito niggah!**

 **[5 minutos después]**

- **uhhhg~... mi estomago.**

- **habla por ti.. creo que perdí la visión.**

- **yo perdí la sensibilidad en todo el cuerpo.**

-si, en efecto los vencí a todos y a cada uno de ellos de "un solo golpe", para algunos solo los torture conteniendo gran parte de mi fuerza para luego ver mi mano que apenas tenia un tono rojizo-.

- **otra vez... otra vez gane de un solo golpe maldición!**

- **ehhhh Raven...** -era Serris detrás de mi pillándome fragante en la escena-.

- **kukuhuu... es exactamente igual, Matsuda dime que lo grabaste!** -dijo Motohama estallando en risa-

- **esto es puro oro lo llamaremos "Hajime Punch Man", sera un éxito en youtube ajaja** -contesto Matsuda acariciando la cámara con estrellas en la cara-.

-al reincorporarme pude ver al resto de estudiantes con caras atónitas, alguno que otro chico mirando con caras azuladas en mi dirección y algunas chicas con temor por quien sabe que. Era un momento para la posteridad, algo sumamente glorioso ademas que también las chica emiten cierto sonrojo nada santo, creo saber la pregunta y mas aun me mata de risa el saber la respuesta, puesto que no hay nada entre Chloe y yo pero Serris, todas ellas temen que yo me aproveche de ella hasta se me viene a la mente en tener a Serris atada con varios garabatos obscenos escritos en ella con un vacío en sus ojos gateando en cuatro patas delante de todas ellas, solo eso lo pensé yo mientras que en la mente de las chicas seria algo semejante o tal vez peor y en los chicos eso les causa mas molestia pero el espectáculo que les regalamos Chloe y yo ya les dejo en claro que por mas que intenten algo en mi contra jamas ganaran, es me satisface, hasta que Chloe se me acerca-.

- **y pensar... que perdimos nuestro tiempo peleando entre nosotros... te mereces un premio** _ ***slurp*...*umchu* fufufu~**_ -me había besado en la mejilla tras lamerse muy sensualmente a lo que yo sonreí arrogante aunque pienso que lo anterior dicho era en serio-.

-habíamos terminado el día y luego pasamos a la entrevista. Nada fuera de lo común durante los primeros 3 de 10, en lo que yo le enseñe toda Kuoh a Serris ya que Chloe se la sabia de memoria, durante las clases, ademas de soportar a los envidiosos de Chloe y sobre-protectoras de Serris, el Club de Artes Secretas se dedico a ayudar a Serris a escribir en japones, esta teniendo dificultades pero es algo bueno que progrese y muy rápido a mi parecer, seguro esto se debe a las capacidades de adaptación y al "traductor universal" integrado en nuestro cuerpo, entre los días 4 al 6 siendo el cuarto día que le pedí a Buchou que me deje el entrenamiento físico de Serris ya que a pesar de haber adquirido mayor fuerza al convertirse en demonio deberá compensar la intensidad de su entrenamiento con la "Turbine Sword", mientras que Kiba le enseña el estilo kendo para una mejor técnica, Aisha se ofreció en ayudarla con cualquier aprendizaje de magia siendo que Serris pidió aprender el crear un universo de bolsillo para guardar a "Light Queen".. si, así le llama su espada y tal vez lo hace por su afiliación a la iglesia. Cuando se entero de que yo la iba entrenar salto de tanta alegría que por accidente rezó ganándose el "amor" del dios bíblico pero en toda el alma oscura afectando su equilibrio, en los día mi padre finalmente tuvo su pelea contra Krauser siendo esta muy reñida, donde mi padre logro ganar pero duras penas se mantenía de pie, estuve en la pelea que era de exhibición en el torneo local de la cuidad, mi padre me presento a Krauser pero le dimos la sorpresa de que yo me enfrente a Krauser hace ya unas semanas, lo que no me esperaba fue una tunda terrible mi madre que por haber escondido tal información y a la vez enorgullecí a mi padre por haber enfrentado a mi primer profesional, nos quedamos ahí cerca a una cantina donde por invitación cordial de Krauser quiso que tomara con el y mi padre, siendo que mi madre permitió solo una botella, y si, soy algo susceptible al alcohol, todo esto ocurrió el día 5. El día 6 fue cuando mandamos el informe mensual del club al consejo de demonios donde Buchou dio su anuncio-.

- **por ahora debemos mantener la existencia del Kokuryuutei oculta, el consejo de ancianos siempre es el primero en saber todo lo concerniente a lo sobrenatural** -dijo Buchou con un tono serio-.

- **entiendo, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán y no creo poder despertar el Balance Breaker para entonces** -dije algo preocupado por el hecho de pensar en que me hará el consejo-.

- **ten confianza de que no te apartaran de aquí, este es tu hogar y nosotros a excepción de Chloe somos tu familia** -me reconforto Kiba haciendo el gesto "tu tranquilo y yo nervioso"-.

- **aunque agradezco el gesto,** **por favor Kiba no empeores las cosas** -le dije con depresión, cayendo en estado fetal-.

- **y eso porque?.**

- **los rumores... no se quien los ha esparcido pero ten por seguro que no quiero nada que ver contigo** -dije sin siquiera moverme un centímetro mientras la nube imaginaria aumenta su grosor y tonalidad oscura si es que esta presente encima mio-.

- **tranquilo Raven-san yo estaré ahí para ti** -Serris inconsciente de la situación y de lo dicho hace poco me abraza dejándome sentir sus volubles pechos copa C... o era D? el caso es que tienen una buena firma y elasticidad-.

-tras terminar esta charla el día transcurrió normal, hasta ese entonces no tuve llamadas de casi nadie y solo nos solicitaban a los miembros ya conocidos en toda la ciudad, debido a eso Chloe, Serris y yo eramos sustitutos, Serris podía usar el circulo mágico sin problemas al igual que Chloe que es una experimentada en el tema el resto de días hasta el décimo le asignaron la tarea de entregar folletos a Serris junto con Chloe y yo-.

 **-[fin del Flashback]-**

-eso nos lleva al día de hoy, justo mientras tenia en mente todo lo ocurrido estos días y sin percatarme ya estoy enfrente de la entrada del viejo edificio esperando a Chloe y a Serris, por obvias razones Chloe llega primero y en breves minutos Serris la alcanza, cabe decir que ambas están en su uniforme de la academia, al darles la señal entramos al edificio para luego llegar a la entrada de la oficina toco la para después esperar la respuesta de Buchou-.

 **adelante pueden pasar** -esa fue nuestra señal para entrar y dar por terminada nuestra tarea de esta noche-, **valla Serris, se nota que te estas tomando muy enserio tu entrenamiento.**

 **ahhhhjaaa gr... ahh gracias Buchou-san... ahhhhjaaa pero esto es mas difícil que blandir mi espada... y... ahhhjaa tengo demasiado tensas las piernas** -Serris con desesperación se quita las pesas de sus canillas buscando un respiro para luego sobarse los músculos irritados-, **moe~... Raven-san como puedes vivir con esto?.**

 **sabes? llevo haciendo esto como una terapia debido a que poseo mucha energía y la gasto mediante ejercicios, al principio eran sin pesas durante el primer año pero después las cosas se retorcieron** -dije sudando un poco ya que le coloque pesas de 5kg en cada pierna-.

 **pero no es justo el que tenga que correr con esto en los pies ademas de saltar y aterrizar... kughh ittetet~** -se agacha con un puchero mientras se retuerce los músculos-.

 **y eso no es lo peor, tienes que correr 10 kilómetros diarios, agradece que corriste 1.5 kilometros o estarías agonizando** -le dije ya sudando mas por la ternura que es cuando se molesta con esos tiernos pucheros-.

 **no si mis piernas ya están agonizando, gracias...** -un tono sarcástico sale de su boca para luego ir a adentrarse en el baño de la oficina-.

 **bueno... con nuestra labor hecha yo... me despido, nos vemos mañana** -Chloe salio del cuarto ya que ella duerme aquí en el club aun sabiendo que es mi responsabilidad asique la jale de regreso-.

-con todo lo ya dicho Buchou anuncio quienes fueron convocados claro que Chloe tuvo que quedarse, estaba muy ansiosa de irse a la camita, la comprendería si ya no tuviera experiencia en trasnocharme pero ese no fue ni de lejos mi caso, Kiba, Aisha, Lu, Serris, Chloe y yo fuimos convocados, para no ser la historia larga. Helen volvió a llamar y tal como en aquel entonces volví al tele-transporte para luego luego dejarme caer-.

 **ummmm veamos si con la poca practica puedo hacerlo...** -concentre energía mágica en mis pies lo mejor que podía, puedo sentir la ligera presión el piso esta a menos de 5 segundos,- **ahora!.**

-realice un circulo mágico de acción rápida con un rápido movimiento de mis pies logrando frenar la caída, en efecto, logre replicar el salto por círculos mágicos del Trickster Style del devil may cry, logre caer impecable en la graba y justo enfrente mio esta Sebastian con una cara atónita-.

 **ehhhhmm hola?** -si, una buena forma de empezar con la rutina de esta noche, Sebastian se reincorpora del estado de Shock-.

 **no... es... esperaba que burlara su caída Raven-sama por.. favor seguirme** -decía mientras recupera aliento al guiarme a la casa-.

 **puedo saber el motivo de esta llamada?, sino es mucha molestia** -le pregunte aunque dudoso del porque me convocaron-.

 **convivencia, pasaras el rato junto a Helen y esta asegurado una paga por su tiempo** -dijo con semblante elegante mientras llegamos a la casa y ahí los vi, jadeantes y alegres como bebes en navidad-.

 ***WOUF WOUF jaah jaah jaah jaah jaah***

 **Arkham, Ganki, Rodolfo, Kenta! como están picármelos?** -les salude a cada uno mientras volvíamos a quedar en la misma situación, Arkham revoltoso en mis piernas, Kenta pegado como cinta adhesiva, Rodolfo trepando pos mi otro costado y Ganki todo happy pidiendo paso contra Arkham-.

-salimos de ahí para tener la charla con Helen y nos topamos con una visita sorpresa era un joven pelirrojo de peinado rebelde que no aparenta mas de 14 años, ojos rojos camisa azul y un leve short negro, Helen nos mira sonriente aunque se extraña de no verme algo sucio, fufu hoy no es su día pero aun así me recibe con esa sonrisa materna-.

 **llegaste... pero no sentí el temblor del impacto, acaso ensayaste tu entrada?** -pregunto algo floja respecto al tema, tal parece no le importa-.

 **pues me recibieron cayendo de las alturas asique es lo mínimo que puedo hacer no?** -dije con una sonrisa para luego mirar al joven-, **y... tu eres?.**

 **mi nombre es Touma, 14 años... encantando de conocerte Akuma-niisan** -dijo con tono infantil-, **oka-san el es quien intervino con los demonios que me contaste la otra vez?.**

 **en efecto hijo, el te hará compañía por esta noche, Raven.. como debes de notar mi hijo sabe de lo sobrenatural, pero no es problema, de hecho le fascina el conocer a demonios como Lu y ahora esta mas animado de jugar con un nuevo "onii-san", sera posible que le concedas este rato?** -dijo con amabilidad a lo que yo me dedique a sonreír-.

 **bueno chiquitín que quieres hacer?** -dije mientras Touma me empieza a halar a la sala-.

 **sabes jugar Nitro Formula GX? quise probarlo con Lu-chan pero contigo sera mas divertido** -me pregunto a lo que yo sonreí arrogante-.

 **estas hablando con un veterano del F-Zero Legends of Speed, como no voy a saber de estas cosas?** -dije arrogante empezando a sostener el mando listo para jugar-.

 **[n/a: juegos inventados (otra vez)]**

-pasamos el rato jugando a 4 copas y debo decir que este chico tiene talento por montones, le fascina los juego de carreras/nitro-fu-turistas. Al cabo de unas 2 horas de competir se fue satisfecho y pude notar que tenia una cámara escondida y fue a su cuarto, ni idea de lo que pretende hacer pero no voy a cuestionarlo, Helen se me acerca con mi paga que esta adentro de una caja negra-.

 **es un talismán hecho a mano, un "atrapa sueños" con materiales importados desde la África occidental** -dijo con un semblante sonriente-, **lo curioso es que de verdad funciona, lo he conservado por 7 años debido a la muerte de mi esposo, mi hijo Touma no era capaz de dormir en aquel entonces, se culpo por la muerte de Itan, era un compañero de trabajo con el que suelo hacer mis mejores trabajos** -bajo su mirada para soltar una traicionera lagrima-, **tengo muchas deudas a quien me cedió este material y pensé que el clan Gremory aceptaría esto como paga, si alguien llega a tener pesadillas no dudes en tener esto a la mano Raven-san.**

 **con gusto acepto el pago, le garantizo que estará en buenas manos** -dije aceptando el regalo para luego dejar que Helen diera su comentario-.

-mientras ella hace el comentario me tome mi tiempo para enfocarme en el talismán, realmente funciona? es algo inquietante pero no puedo pedir detalles, es una regla muy estricta, solo con respecto a la actividad puedo pedir detalles mas no de la paga, si dice que funciona, funciona! por ende no puedo refutar en su contra, Helen al poco tiempo termina el comentario, realizo una reverencia para despedirme-.

 **[transporte]**

 **ya regrese!** -anuncie pero veo que el salón esta vacío-, **eso es raro, normalmente Buchou siempre es la primera en llegar... me pregunto que les pasara.**

-un destello sale de mis espaldas y puedo ver la marca del clan, me sentí aliviado de saber que llegara... Chloe. En efecto Chloe llego en su circulo de transporte y la tensión se hace palpable, pues aunque no seamos enemigos, existe un mar de dudas, se queda ahí frente a mi, quieta, sin ánimos de tratar de socializar, a pesar de nuestro juego hace varios días, jamas damos un paso mas allá, solo un par de conocidos que adoran los momentos que se presenten ante ellos, ella adora el conflicto y la confusión y yo la compadezco en ese aspecto, pero... aun esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza. **"y pensar... que perdimos todo es tiempo peleando entre nosotros"** , seguido a eso pozo sus labios en mi mejilla, aun tengo grabada la sensación en ese lugar, solo genera mas confusión-.

 **(sera que nos estamos saltando demasiados pasos?)** -pensé en todos estos aspectos y Chloe solo pasa al lado mio sonrojada, tal vez aun temerosa por su situación de esclava-.

 **es incomodo que te quedes ahí de pie...** -dijo mientras coloca su contrato en la mesa-, **en que piensas?.**

 **(oh genial esto era lo que me faltaba)** -pensé resignado por su pregunta solo me queda responder-, **de haber sabido que terminarías así... que elección tomarías?.**

 **eh?** -se exalto algo anonadada pero luego recupera su compostura-, **si te refieres a la Raging Gear... no se.. por un lado pude asegurarme de dejarte muerto y no agonizar... esa seria mi primera opción.**

 **y la segunda?** -dije curioso-.

 **dejar que alguien mas tome el cargo... y morir por insubordinar.. veas como lo veas no hay opción en la que yo termine ganando** -dijo cabiz-baja sujetando su hombro-.

 **y si las circunstancias fueran otras... tu que crees que pasaría?** -al decir eso ella se exalta aun mas-.

 **ehh bueno... yo eh...** -se pone mas roja a cada segundo casi opacando el marrón chocolate de su piel-, **yo... tu... uhhh de seguro no estaríamos aquí.**

 **es decir que nosotros podríamos...** -estaba apunto de llegar a esa conclusión cuando un circulo mágico ilumina el centro de la oficina y de ahí sale Buchou-.

 **ohhh veo que ustedes terminaron primero, es bueno ver como llevan la marcha ujuju** -dijo sonriente mientras vuelve a posarse sobre su escritorio-, **se ve que tuvieron bastante tiempo para hablar entre ustedes eh~...**

 **eh? no... como crees Buchou si apenas tenemos segundos de haber llegado, no Chloe?** -dije todo nervioso y Chloe asiente-.

 **es verdad, ni que tengamos tanta prisa en nuestro trabajo, no te hagas ideas Gremory** -en efecto, Chloe no se dirige a Buchou por su apodo de profesión "Buchou" o su nombre, algo altanera pero es normal al ser una ángel caída ya que los demonios resultan repugnantes en su presencia-.

 **sabes... con la poca amistad que estableciste con Serris y Raven, deberías progresar mas con los miembros del clan no crees?** -dijo sonriente pero... una leve nube roja sale de ella claramente mostrando lo molesta que esta por la in-subordinación, y eso que solo es por su nombre-.

 **co... como sea... Buchou...-san** -dijo resignada para luego sentarse en el mueble-.

-al poco rato los demás regresaron y con sus contratos ya hechos, dando fin a las actividades de esta noche, se disponían a regresar a sus casas, siendo que Serris esta hospedada con Kiba ya que así aprovecha para practicar con la espada, Aisha al templo en donde suele vivir, cosa rara siendo del clan Gremory pero no hay que cuestionar, Lu también se dispone a ir a su departamento a pesar de que el edificio esta equipado con suficientes habitaciones para una nobleza entera si hablamos del espacio que hay por cama matrimonial, hablando de espacios, también me estoy preguntando... que pasa con la habitación que esta sellada al final de los corredores, que cosa o a quien estará ocultando para tener sellada esa habitación, aun sin ser de mi interés la curiosidad siempre mata al gato, solo que yo tengo si tengo las 9 vidas-.

 **(no pierdo nada con intentarlo)** -pensé mientras ya todos se retiraron, era mi oportunidad de hablar-, **... buchou.**

 **si Raven?** -dice volteando a verme mientras acomoda el papeleo-.

 **es sobre la habitación al final del corredor... que... o quien esta allí y porque esta sellada?** -ella abre los ojos y suelta un suspiro, al parecer sabe que tarde o temprano preguntaría-.

 **veras Raven... todas y cada una de mis piezas hasta tu llegada presentaban problemas internos y uno de ellos era tan fuerte que no pudo controlar su poder... y por lo tanto lo selle ahí dentro...** -hizo una pausa para meditar su movida-, **con el tiempo lo averiguaras, pero por ahora debes contar con esa información es todo lo que diré.**

 **...** -me lo estoy replanteando, esas lineas de "todos tienen problemas" me dejan un nudo de pensamientos, me reincorporo y hago una reverencia-, **esta bien.. si no hay nada que pueda hacer para averiguarlos ahora entonces no tengo mas que hacer que sino esperar.**

-buchou sonríe en comprensión y con todo lo dicho antes procedo a retirarme y dirigirme a casa-.

 **[Residencia Hyoudou: cuarto de Raven. Hora: 12:45PM]**

-acostado y absorto de lo que ha pasado en el club, me encuentro en mi cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido en relación a la Raging Gear, la charla con con Chloe y Rena, según varios aspectos histéricos de mi parte Chloe considero el no matarme pero aun así seria ejecutada por ordenes de su superior, vea por donde lo vea no tuvo elección y con Rena respecto a los "problemas" de los demás, se que no debería preguntarles, en resumidas cuentas no estoy tan familiarizado con ellos como para que me cuenten así de la nada, sin embargo no los noto muy preocupado o con estrés, a lo mejor cargan con un fantasma del pasado semejante al mio, no sabría responder a eso con certeza, por eso dejare que las cosas fluyan de manera natural, tarde o temprano se les saldrá por descuido, después de todo esos demonios internos siempre regresan para atormentar y no importa el método o la forma, el resultado sera el mismo solo que ahora sera en parte mi tarea para apoyarlos, solo espero que para entonces yo pueda respaldar esas palabras, atentamente miro el reloj y ahora son las 1:00 am-.

 **sera mejor dormir que mañana a pesar de ser domingo me espera una dura practica** -sin mas dilaciones me duermo en mi cama para la llegada del día siguiente-.

* * *

 **[en el sueño: conciencia de Raven]**

-estoy en un amplio campo, de nuevo estoy aquí, en ese mismo escenario de aquella vez vistiendo de la misma forma pero al ver a mi alrededor me encuentro con Buchou, Chloe y por supuesto a Serris cada una al lado mio, Buchou con su ropa de Batalla solo que viste algo mas al estilo de la realeza ajustado de color negro con su arco demoníaco, Serris con un atuendo de motociclista con la típica gabardina blanca y ropas negras con su Light-Queen renovada en color negro con naranja que disimula el estar al rojo vivo de fuego ahora se le podría decir Infernus-Empress, Chloe tenia un vestido semejante a una danzarina de lo-lita blanco con purpura, una cola de caballo y unas botas, su arco esta atado a la muñeca izquierda, estamos caminando a lo que parece ser una casa demás de grande, de 3 pisos, del estereotipo cuadricular, sin nada grande que resaltar, al entrar puedo ver que es todo un lujo, alfombras de pieles y cojines de cuero, sin mas me veo cansado y suelto la gabardina para luego sentarme-.

 **uhhhgg~ vaya temporada de cacería, esos demonios renegados no toman una siesta** -dije aparentemente agotado por la cacería-.

 **ohhh vamos darling** -dijo Chloe subiendo a mi cintura dando un masaje de frente a mis hombros aliviando mi estrés-, **sabes que esto lo hacemos todos los días, porque no te tomas un tiempo y~ *slurp* nos divertimos un poco fufufu.**

 **Chloe-san no es justo que te lo acapares déjame a mi!** -dijo Serris jalando como una infante a Chloe, quien solo esta sacando la lengua en señal de burla-.

 **ya ustedes dos, bien que saben que Raven y yo estamos casados y tuvieron su diversión en aquella misión, no puedo creer la falta de moral que tuvieron en ese lugar y ni me invitaron** -dijo Buchou con un aire monstruoso halando a ambas de las orejas-, **asique se me aguantan o se aguantan hasta que termine mi turno de 6 horas.. y tu!** -dijo señalándome-.

 **ahhh~ hai!** -respondí temeroso-.

 **mas te vale que estés listo para tu castigo, pero conociéndote, sera una recompensa fufufu~** -dijo yéndose para los pisos superiores dejándome blanco del terror que me espera al subir-.

 **nosotras nos iremos a hacer... la cena, asique.. tomate tu tiempo Raven-san** -esa fue Serris saliendo de la escena con un aire de escalofríos por mi seguridad-, **vienes Chloe-san?.**

 **recuerda que primero debemos bajar nuestras armas, estamos en casa** -fue la respuesta de Chloe quien se llevo a la nueva arma de Serris y su arco a la repisa junto al arco de Buchou-.

-tras pasar por ese momento incomodo, me dirijo al baño para prepararme mentalmente para lo que sea que Buchou me tenga preparado en el cuarto, al llegar al baño termine de desvestirme y entrar a la ducha con agua tibia para calmar mi tensión sin embargo tengo mal presentimiento de acerca de..-.

 **[Abrir][Cerrar][Desvestir]**

-alguien entro, no veo mucho mucho pero puedo distinguir el color de piel de la clara puerta de porcelana transparente que deja una imagen muy borrosa de un tono chocolate al otro lado, no hace falta ser un vidente para saber que se trata de...-.

 **ujuju.. me extrañaste darling** -Chloe hace su entrada a la ducha, joder me tiene atrapado dejándome sin opciones-.

 **solo queda una cosa por hacer** -disimulé mi mejor sonrisa para sacar mi as bajo la manga-.

 **[Sound effect: anime girl Screaming]**

 **HYAAAAAA!~... hummmfff?!** -Chloe me tapa a mitad de mi graciosa huida-.

 **ara ara Darling no es lindo que trates de escapar, ademas... *masajear*** -Chloe toda mi miembro que esta semi erecto dándome varios espasmos-, **podemos terminar lo que quedo en falta en aquella misión.**

 **c~Ch~..Chloe! para ya.. si Buchou nos ve de seguro me mata** -dije todo azulado por el terror, tenia demasiados problemas ahora-.

 **[Portazo][Escalofríos]**

 **haber haber... quien en nombre del Satan les dijo podrían hacerlo sin mi permiso y mas aun antes de mi cobranza?!** -Buchou esta emanando esa aura de nuevo estoy frito... me dejara como carbón-.

 **Bu~.. Buchou! soy inocente!... lo juro** -dije desesperado al ver que Buchou se desviste para luego tomar mi brazo-, **huh?.**

 **cuando dije que te prepares es que voy a acerté llorar del éxtasis fufufu~** -dijo acercándose hasta el punto en que nuestros alientos chocan-, **y siempre cumplo mis amenazas.**

 **Raven-san! pasa algo? oí un grito y creí que... ya habías..** -fue Serris que vino en "mi" auxilio pero al vernos se torna roja e infla sus cachetes-, **Muooo esto es injusto... huuummm~.**

 **[Desvestir]**

-las tres están desnudas y puedo ver con claridad sus pezones y orificios delanteros, los acolchados pechos de Chloe en mi brazo izquierdo, Buchou con su tersa y elástica piel a mi derecha y a Serris apegándose a mi delantero dejándome en Shock por su esculpido abdomen rozando mi virilidad, joder! la sensación es increíble pero como se sentirá el roce en ese punto que separa el exterior de su paraíso?, se me esta yendo la mente con esto-.

 **[Ruborizar][Tetera hirviendo en Vapor]**

-no podre soportar esto por mucho mas, si voy a hacerlo sera a lo grande-.

 **después no me culpen si fui muy agresivo.. porque yo...** -todo se volvió oscuro, no puedo ver nada mas allá de mi nariz, mis ropas de la academia están encima mio dejándome frustrado por segunda vez en un sueño erótico-, **... en serio... ni por un momento puedo disfrutar de un sueño?!.**

- _ **vaya así saludas a tu residente muchacho?, ajaja~ me recuerdas demasiado a mi en mis días de existencia entre los vivos.**_

-una extraña voz de ultratumba resonó en todo el abundante vacío de mi espacio mental, volteo para verlo pero nada, solo oscuridad es lo que veo-.

 **quien eres?...** -pregunte a la nada pero no hubo respuesta, seguro se burla por el hecho de que no puedo verlo-, **que quieres?.**

 _ **no nos pongamos agresivos compañero, después de todo eres mi portador, pero...**_ -hizo una pausa para luego sentir un pulso de energía que casi me hace desmayar-, _**si me vuelves a faltar el respeto juro que como yo tengo el titulo del Kokuryutei que voy devorar tu mente y me adueñare tu pútrido cuerpo!**_ -amenazo con una voz que promueve dolor mientras su aura se eleva haciendo que me "arrodille", si sigo así no podre resistir...-.

 **[Estallar][Segacion][Flamear]**

-un gran calor se hace presente a mi alrededor seguido de un fuerte instinto asesino que rodea todos mis nervios y grata fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que tenia en frente mio. Un Dragon pero no cualquier dragón ya que me llega la palabra del "Kokuryutei", ahora si que estoy en pánico, a pesar de lo poco que oí de ese titulo no me cabe duda de quien estamos hablando, es nada mas y nada menos que..-.

 **ahhhh~! a... el Dragon Emperador Negro, uno de los Dragones Celestiales** -Exclame asombrado por la presencia del imponente dragón Negro que tengo en frente-.

-neta, este dragón tenía características de los cuadrúpedos, osea se paraba en cuatro patas y por lo que puedo ver si posee la inteligencia para hablar también puede coordinar sus patas como una persona, al menos eso puedo teorizar, el color de este dragón es negro en todo su cuerpo, sus cornamentas oscilan entre rojo y gris brillantes, tiene los cuernos de su cabeza diabólicos y unos poco perceptibles ojos amarillos, sus alas tienen marcas escarlatas brillantes como el fuego, estaba justo al frente mio en un campo griego rodeado de montes volcánicos con varias venas de magma haciendo ver a mi inquilino muy imponente, también cabe decir que estamos en una sala llenas de columnas con la vista a 360 grados, sin techo por obvias razones que es un dragón y es enorme. Para rematar tiene esa aura negativa que genera un aroma que promete muerte y dolor que me esta llevando a la locura-.

 **[n/a: la voz con la que habla Valak es de Rhaast en el L.o.L]**

 _ **no es sorpresa que me conozcas niño, después de todo siempre estoy al tanto de lo que hacen mis portadores**_ -dijo el dragón con un tono alegre? eso si es raro-.

 **es raro oírte hablar en ese tono, digo... eres el Madness Dragon, por lo general debías de ser..** -el dragón me hace una pausa-.

 _ **amargado, egocéntrico, orgulloso y poco paciente, si... todos mis portadores me han dicho eso y ya no me sorprende**_ -dijo sin importancia, cuantas vidas humanas portaron a este lagarto?-, _**pero como sea, he tratado de comunicarme contigo desde nuestra primera aventura socio y debo decir que me impresionas, eres un prodigio.**_

 **eh?... perdón pero esta es la primera vez que hablamos** -dijo refutando el jamas haber hablado con el, pero debo tener cuidado con mi lengua, el habla es muy poderoso y no se manejar dicha técnica-, **exactamente cuando fue nuestra primera interacción huésped/portador?.**

 _ **fue mas o menos a tus 5 años chico**_ -dijo el dragón haciéndome tener un clic de lo que paso-.

 **el altercado de la escuela primaria... fuiste tu!** -exclame furioso en cuando llegue a esa conclusión viendo al dragón que estaba estoico ante mis palabras-, **tu~... kughhh~.. tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa!.**

 _ **uhhhg~... sabia que me ibas a reclamar y en verdad no estoy sorprendido, todos mis portadores sabían de mi existencia y mi leyenda cuando nacieron o indagaban en lo sobrenatural**_ -empezó a relatar acerca de los portadores anteriores a mi-, _ **todos ellos tenían aptitudes que sobresalían y fueron también personas que aparecen en leyendas de la humanidad, prácticamente todo aquel que deja una huella en la historia es portador de una Sacred Gear y la Raging Gear no es la excepción.**_

 **quienes estuvieron involucrados contigo?** -le pregunte-.

 _ **ohhh~...veo que estamos empezando a llevarnos bien... es un comienzo**_ -dijo alegre este dragón, que diablos le pasa?-.

 **no te confundas... etto... como te llamas?** -dije apenado para luego ver que el dragón se contenía lagrimas por la risa-.

 _ **pfffttt AKAJAJAJAJA~~~! uohohhoho~!**_ -estallo en risas adormeciendo mis oídos, prácticamente fue la peor primera charla formal que tengo en la historia-, _**perdón por eso... no me aguante... kijiji bueno... mi nombre es Valak.**_

 **tampoco te creas el que cambie el tema Valak** -le conteste al dragón ahora identificado como Valak-, **si estuviste al tanto de lo que hice todos estos años entonces sabes lo que debes hacer no?.**

 _ **elogiarte? muy bien, eres todo un campeón, listo ya puedo continuar?**_ -dijo Valak haciendo que me estampe la mano en la cara a la velocidad luz con 90 trillo-tones* de fuerza G-.

 **+++++enciclopedia+++++**

 **Trilloton: unidad ficticia designada a la fusión de unidades trillon(cantidad) y megaton(tonelada de TNT).**

 **N/a: para que se den una idea es cantidad mas que ideal para inundar al continente Europeo de llamas nucleares.**

 **pero seras idiota lagartija me refiero a unas disculpas por las atrocidades que tuve que hacer y aguantar! es tu culpa que la gente me ande criticando, si de por si ya tenia bastante con el bullying en primaria, vuelves a manifestarte en los años posteriores y como consecuencia por todo lo ocurrido perdí a alguien cercano!** -le refute todo lo que tuve que pasar, seré bien claro odio que mi vida sea terrible debido a estos factores, salí grave de Shibuya con una marca que jamas sanara, lo menos que puede hacer este lagarto es disculparse y sin embargo lo noto pensativo-.

 _ **... te seré sincero chico.. entre nosotros dos quien tiene acceso y control de la Raging Gear?**_ \- dijo Valak con seriedad en su tono, esto va por mal camino-.

 **tu! después de todo es tu poder lo que ocasiona esto** -conteste molesto pues al parecer no estoy llegando a nada con responder-.

 _ **en esencia es verdad pero quien acciono, el detonante?**_ -cuando dijo eso quede perplejo y agache la cabeza, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que fui yo, todo lo que he hecho fue detonado en aquel entonces, por mi culpa perdí a seres muy especiales para mi- _**uummm~haaa~ ya puedes dejar de lloriquear mis portadores jamas vieron al pasado como debilidad sino como una fortaleza.**_

-esas ultimas lineas hicieron entrar en razón, si.. tal vez perdí a personas importantes pero al mismo tiempo gane a otros igual e incluso mas valiosos de que pude llegar a aspirar tuve momentos de alegría y diversión que atesoro en lo mas profundo de mi ser y lo seguiré haciendo. Me limpio las "lagrimas" y volteo a ver al dragón que esboza una sonrisa maquiavelista y no lo culpo, el al ser lo que es inspira terror y sonreír de esa manera no es normal pero nos reincorporamos a nuestra charla-.

 **supongo que al final te debo de dar las gracias** -dije totalmente apenado haciendo una reverencia-.

 _ **venga, mis portadores no deben sentirse inferiores, arriba muchacho que un tenemos tiempo de sobra**_ -Valak me indico que me "ponga de pie" y eso hice pero, algo lo tiene consternado-, _ **no puedo decirte mucho ya que nuestra conexión consume energía, sera en otro momento, pero de consuelo te puedo decir 2 cosas, primero y crucial, sea lo que sea que hagas para mantener bajo control mis poderes te sugiero que lo sigas haciendo, de esa manera no te perderás en la locura ocasionada por mi poder.**_

 **y la segunda?** -dije algo intrigado-.

 _ **ten cuidado con el blanco, el es tu mayor problema para llevar la carga de poseerme, el "Shiroiryutei" así le llaman**_ -dijo con simpleza, ese nombre también lo escuche, si mal recuerdo era otro portador maldecido por la reliquia pero hay algo que me olvido-.

 **ejem no se te olvida algo?** -dije refunfuñando el hecho de que debe decirme algo mas-.

 _ **uhhhgg~ bueno... también quiero pedirte disculpas por todas las cosas que indirectamente te hice pasar, ya, feliz?!**_ -parecía apunto de estallar de la ira y quien sabe tal vez hacerme entender porque es el dragón emperador negro-.

 **mas que satisfecho, perdón por eso pero en verdad me la debías** -dije con un tono algo "inocente", si por inocente me refiero a que hice una sonrisa de cabrones, taladrando el suelo con mi pie en afán de fingir vergüenza pero cierto inquilino solo se le suben los humos-.

 _ **solo despierta de una vez**_ -con su pata en la cara ahora el espacio se distorsiona, ya me imagino donde termina esto-.

 **[al despertar]**

-desperté en mi recamara y aun era oscuro lo cual ya es extraño, creí que era como en las películas o novelas que cuando tienes esta clase de sueños te tomaría unas 6 a 10 horas despertarte. Grata fue mi sorpresa al ver el reloj de Matsuda el cual esta a las 5:15 am-.

 **maldición casi es hora de la practica solo espero que aun no llegue** -me levante con algo de cansancio pues solo he podido dormir 4 y despertar por influencia de mis poderes no es algo bonito- **uawwhhh~ñam... estúpido lagarto no pudo esperar mas?.**

 _ **(te escuche!)**_ -una voz en mi cabeza resonó, oh rayos lo hice enojar de nuevo-, _**(mejor alístate chico, esa Gremory esta por llegar sera mejor que te hidrates la cara pareces un cadáver)**_.

 _ ***Plack**Plack***_

 **tienes que estar...(yo)/** _ **(de broma..~)**_ **(Valak)** -dijimos/pensamos al unisono al escuchar varios choques de rocas en mi ventana, me asomo y veo a Buchou y Chloe con ropas deportivas-.

 **llevas 5 minutos tarde para la practica y te vinimos a buscar, apresúrate!** -esa fue la exigente Buchou llamándome junto a una frustrada Chloe que estaba cruzada de brazos-.

 **[mas tarde esa mañana. Domingo, Hora:5:45 am]**

 **Kughh... ahhhh~ 230... 231...** -dije agotado por sobrepasar el numero de lagartijas que normalmente hago-.

 **vamos Raven, se que puedes manejar este ritmo** -Buchou exigente sobre mi espalda me esta "animando" para poder seguir-.

 **por que yo... ahhhh~jaa... tengo... q~que hacer esto también?** -dijo una agotada Chloe que también se metió en esto-.

 **no permitiré que holgazanees mientra estés bajo mi mando, ni en el de Serris o Raven** -dijo Buchou que no se aparta de mi espalda dejando a nada a mi mente sobre la imagen y esponjosidad de sus glúteos a través de su ropa deportiva- _,_ _ **uhhh~?**_ **estas teniendo pensamientos obscenos de nuevo Raven? es la quinta vez que haces esto.**

 **no es~ 235... mi cul~pa... que ahhh~ja 237, que tengas tus macgumbos en mi espalda todo el rato.. 240** -dije exhausto por las constantes distracciones que el exuberante cuerpo de Buchou provoca en nuestro roce-, **seria mas cómodo que coloques unos ladrillos en lugar de tenerme como mula de carga... 245~ Kugh...~jaaaah.**

 **cómodo?... carga?...** -esas palabras combinadas con un fuerte tic verbal me hacían temblar-, **acaso soy ... una carga para ti Raven?.**

 **ehhh~yo... uh?!** -me caí debido a la presión que el poder de Buchou ejercía, pues me esta quemando con el poder de la destrucción-, **(que haría mi padre en este momento?).**

- **(recuerda hijo... si te demandan por acoso siempre puedes acosar a otra chica).**

- **(eso no...).**

- **(el mejor lenguaje que puedes practicar es el Francés, dicen que pone a las mujeres de rodillas).**

- **(eso no me sirve!).**

- **(palos y piedras pueden romperte las piernas).**

- **(maldito viejo di algo mas coherente!).**

- **(sino puedes llevar la contraria, sigue la corriente).**

 **(nota. Mi padre es un estupidisimo genio!)** -con mis ánimos firmes miro a Buchou listo para jugar mi carta del destino-, **no seas tan pesimista sobre tu exuberante figura Buchou, sencillamente quería decir que no deberías estar aferrada de alguien como yo y si vas a poner peso usa un objeto que tengas a la mano o un sello de gravedad.**

-cuando dije eso, todo el rostro de Buchou se puso rojo y porque?, pues hablar y eludir mis manos con toques de elegancia para luego chocas los 4 dedos en mi pecho al referirme a mi, con acento de caballero sin uso de mi usual tono salido de una película de acción inclinando mi rostro con una sonrisa a lo Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, perfecto ahora soy yo el que tiene el ritmo-.

 _ **yo~.. anno.. ehh~~ esta... b~bien!**_ -titubea al momento de hablar, la tengo contra las cuerdas-, **... te pondré unos sellos de gravedad para que luego termines con las sentadillas y abdominales, Serris no tardara en llegar ya que ella tiene que realizar la carrera con ustedes** -dijo con un tono firme sin perder el sonrojo, por mas que lo disimule, ella cada vez que esta mas cerca mio se muestra mas vulnerable-.

 **upupupu~..** -Chloe se esta aguantando la risa por nuestra escena, cuando volteo a verla-, **ya eres un don juan, ahhh~ romero.. kujjj~ AJAJAJAJA** -me dio un par de codos, solo eso alcanza hacer hasta que estalla en risas-.

 **y ustedes se llevan tan bien que se llevan como un par de incestuosos Mr. & Mrs. Loki** -esa negruzca referencia a Mr. & Mrs. Smith de parte de Buchou nos deja consternados, cuando volteamos a vernos, nuestras caras estaban al rojo vivo-.

 **por dios Buchou... dame un respiro** -resignado me pongo de pie para empezar las sentadillas-.

 **de acuerdo ujuju~ ya les pongo los sellos de gravedad** -Buchou me rodea en una caminata mientras realiza un Air-Draw para luego mostrar los círculos de su clan de un color azul y después de esto siento mi cuerpo pesado, estoy tensando las piernas, apenas estoy de pie-, **ahora tu Chloe y no quiero quejas.**

 **no... no las abra~...** -dijo una temblorosa Chloe que fue rodeada por buchou para luego tensar sus piernas en la misma postura que la mía-, **kuhhh... yo~ y mi b~bocota.**

 **para que lo sepan ustedes dos, tienen 10 veces su gravedad por lo tanto están circulando por los 650 a 800 kg de peso ahora empiecen con las sentadillas, serán 300!** -un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y puedo teorizar que Chloe también lo esta sufriendo-.

 **[varios minutos después 7:09 am]**

-estuvimos ya 1 hora haciendo con lo de las sentadillas y otra mas debido a lo complicado que es hacer abdominales con 10 veces nuestra gravedad, estamos por terminar el ejercicio pero la verdad, no siento mis piernas, mi espalda esta por colapsar y lo peor es que aun no llegamos a la carrera de 10km-.

 **[paso][paso][paso]**

 **Chicos!** -a lo lejos viene Serris con sus pesas y ropa deportiva a mangas largas, un corset de dos piezas completas, que dejan a nada la vista de sus vello abdomen y definición de atributos, parecen haber crecido mucho mas por lo apretado que esta el corset, se sonroja por como la estoy viendo-, **s~si me sigues vi~viendo... así Raven, no seré c~c~capaz de estar de pie apropiadamente** -dijo mientras desempaca una mochila con un termo que desprende un agradable aroma a té caliente-, **... estuve trabajando con Aisha en este pequeño te/elixir con hierbas exóticas para aumentar las energías, aunque aquí no se encuentra la Nepta Katarina* que se suele encontrar en Italia, gracias a un proveedor por contrato de Aisha tengo una provisión mas que ideal para una temporada ejeje~.. tomen se ve que lo necesitan** -nos extendió un trió de vasos con el supuesto elixir-.

 **[*Nepta Katarina: hierba medicinal(ficticia) que potencia la producción de oxigeno, nitrógeno, proteínas y hormonas, eleva ignorancia al dolor muscular y agitación del cuerpo, solo es vista en en terrenos romanos, Italia y Nueva Inglaterra]**

-teníamos dudas si lo pudiéramos tomar en estas condiciones, literalmente siento mis brazos irritados por el sobre-esfuerzo, no puedo articularlos bien, están demasiado tiesos, Chloe no es la excepción ya que ella apenas pudo abrir la mano para sujetar el vaso con el supuesto te mientras que Rena solo atina a tomarse cada trago con suavidad y elegancia a pesar de vestir ropa deportiva, una vez terminado esto nos disponemos a realizar la carrera de 10Km pero en eso, Chloe y yo detuvimos a Serris con una sonrisa cínica-.

 **ohhh~ a donde vas Serris?** -le dije con un tic en mi cara-.

 **a donde? pues a correr los 10Km con ustedes miren** -mostró sus pesas de 5Kg que yo mismo le asigne para la rutina con una sonrisa inocente-.

 **Yare Yare Serris-chan por si no lo sabes, debes aumentar tu peso... fufufu~** -Chloe sonríe mientras que su lado sádico de caída se apodera del momento, asustando a Serris que retrocede hasta chocar con cierta pelirroja-.

 **bu~buchou! ayu... da..?** -fue la exclamación vacía al ver que Buchou a pesar de tener una santa sonrisa, su mano parecía estar cubierta por el mismo diablo-, **bu~cho u...?.**

 **los entreno a todos por igual y no permito holgazanes** -dijo mientras toca el hombro de Serris y esta cae al piso-, **por ende, nada de quejas.**

 **no~! buchou... solo estas bromeando verdad?!** -con terror y un millón de lagrimas saliendo de su cara, Serris suplica por misericordia que aparentemente esta extinta-, **apenas puedo mantener el ritmo de Kiba! por favor~ no me haga esto~~ huguh~ ujuhhh~.**

 **sin quejas... o quieres que lo duplique por 5 veces?** -Buchou se le ilumina un sello azul en su mano a punto de tocar a Serris por el hombro desde el frente-, **entonces... algo que decir?.**

 **pues... HUMFP?!** -jalamos a Serris mientras que Chloe y yo negamos con la cabeza-.

 **no!... no hay nada que decir, verdad Chloe?** -conteste sudando frío ante la fugaz mirada de Buchou-.

 **c~cierto! no hoy quejas, verdad Serris?..** -miramos a Serris pacientemente por ver su respuesta-.

 _ **humm... hujum~**_ -asintió con la cabeza-.

 **perfecto y antes de empezar, creo que también me vendría el entrenar con ustedes** -al escuchar eso no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar al ver que Buchou se pone muñe queras y tobilleras con gravedad aumentada al igual que nosotros-, **así estaremos mas equilibrados, aunque la fuerza de ustedes aumente, también esta el caso de que si yo no soy fuerte, mis evil pieces no soportaran el aumento de poder que ustedes lleguen a ejercer a su máximo.**

-con todo lo dicho anteriormente, ahora nos disponemos a correr los 10 kilómetros por toda la ciudad, me veo en la obligación de mirar atrás y adelante para ver el progreso, debo admitir que tengo envidia de las piernas, capacidad motora y cardio-vascular de Buchou ya que ella lleva la delantera en nuestra fila sus pasos a pesar de ser puro trote refinado puedo notar lo sonoros azotes de sus zapatillas en el concreto, yo estoy en segunda posición con un ritmo pesado y acelerador, siento mis músculos retorcerse en airones eléctricos que aumentan la sensación de desgarre muscular, realmente duele esta mierda! y solo llevamos poco de haber empezado, Chloe lleva un ritmo mas lento, creo que no acostumbra a ir "campo traviesa", sus pasos son pesados y bruscos aunque su torso y piernas hacen buena coordinación, no parecer aguantar por mas tiempo que lo intente y los aerobicos que realizamos hace poco no hacen el trabajo mas fácil. Finalmente Serris en ultima posición no tengo que decir mucho su carrera es mas caminata rápida que trote y no se ve muy contenta que digamos, a pesar de los alaridos de cansancio que manifiesta, se puede jurar oír los lamentosos pisotones de elefante que ella da con cada paso, me recuerda a mi cuando inicie con el nivel peso aumentado de 5kg en cada tobillo y mírala, ahí tan frágil con el ritmos de pies y manos literalmente tocando fondo pero sigue persistente como la fe que alguna vez se le permitió demostrar en sus votos como monja pero ahora los manifiesta por su independencia como demonio, si es con el corazón ella superara hasta Buchou con tal de demostrar que la Fe en uno mismo superara todo y ya plantó raíces-.

 **(sin lugar a dudas, esta generación de seres sobrenaturales es interesante... en cierto punto)** -pensé en mis adentros mientras seguía la caminata-.

 **apuren el paso que este es solo el calentamiento, luego seguirán los combates de progreso evaluado!** -dijo con su voz de comando para ponernos al tanto de la carrera y de lo que viene en la tarde-.

 **[[[HAI!]]]** -exclamamos los tres para seguir con el ritmo-.

 **[al cabo de la carrera. lugar: Club de Artes Secretas. hora:9:45 am]**

-habíamos terminado la carrera de gravedad aumentada, decir que fue satisfactorio seria anormal, pues el ritmo con el que ejecutamos el entrenamiento fue literalmente desastroso por varias razones, Primero. No estamos coordinados para entrenar con estas clase de carga ejerciendo presión y peso en nuestros cuerpos, por ende sentimos mucho dolor en las arterias y tejido muscular tensado en estado natural invertido, puesto que teníamos los brazos tensos para evitar desfallecer por las pesas y la prueba de ello eran Chloe y Serris, puesto que a pesar de poseer fuerza natural innata y reservas extensas de magia, esto les permitirá el acceso a mayores extensiones de acumulación de energía y resistencia, Segundo. adaptación a las evil pieces, este punto resulto ser el mas confuso pero le encontré el truco, y es que existe un nivel base y un nivel de resistencia que también puede evolucionar en base al rey, es por esto que Buchou nos acompaño en el recorrido y mas aun sin calentar los músculos, yo creo que ella tiene muchos fundamentos a la hora de usar su arco con flecha y poder destructivo eso quiere decir que ensaya postura, concentración, canalización, equilibrio, potencia, velocidad y técnica y si con todo esto no esta aclarado pues el caso es que la unidad a la que están pegados los peones es por escala 1 a 10 cada peón dado los casos como revivir o reencarnar a un mago o guerrero estos pueden ejercer cierto nivel de presión en la unidad, me explico que para reencarnarme requirió 2 peones y mi nivel de presión ejercida sobre las piezas fue de 17 con varios sellos implantados osea pude requerir 3 peones, eso sin contar con la Sacred Gear ya que esta requería de 6 peones con el máximo nivel de presión es decir 60/60 mientras que los 3 puntos sobrantes se están acoplando a la capacidad del Sacred Gear para complementar la carga, es como un hueco en el contrato, mientras una parte de los peones se adapta a mi propia energía, el otro lado se enfoca en el Sacred Gear por ello Buchou entrena arduamente para poder adaptar las piezas a mi ya que tener el Raging Gear en sus "filas" y a tan corta edad según a ojos de los superiores es toda una hazaña para su juventud como demonio, ciertamente me hace sentir como trofeo pero es entendible. Para rematar ya llevamos poco de haber recorrido toda la ciudad y estamos preparando el siguiente transcurso del entrenamiento para examinar nuestro progreso como demonios y eso es el sparring contra los siervos imperiales osea el Alfil, el caballero, la Torre, y la Reina pero dado que no disponemos de una alfil adicional con experiencia, se decidió que la alfil sustituto seria Chloe, aunque esta la preocupación de una rebelión por parte de la ángel caída en mitad del entrenamiento, por lo tanto Serris y yo se nos evaluara en combates y practica de algunos trucos mágicos tales como el "devil action" que use en mi contrato con Helen para repeler la caída pero esto es distinto-.

 **Raven-san ya estas listo?** -era Serris, se le nota unos cuantos nervios por la practica por como habla-.

 **si, ya tengo el set de sparring totalmente equipado** -le dije ya listo para la practica-, **te noto nerviosa, crees que esa carrera fue demasiado.**

 **seguro, no por esto dejare que se me note debilidad alguna** -dijo apretando su puño-, **definitivamente... no pasare por ese momento, no otra vez.**

-Serris bajo su rostro, se nota que esta pasando por demasiadas cosas y tan repentinamente, no la culparía a ella, pero regresando al sparring, se nos confirió un uniforme para el grupo de demonios en formación, este uniforme consiste en ropas tradicionales con calzado moderno, el tope del uniforme es una camisa tradicional tai-li blanca con una cremallera que cruza por el lado derecho, el fondo consiste en dos variante que permiten movilidad para ambos géneros, una cintura de color naranja como esas telas usada en la cintura de yukatas pero estas están diseñadas como protectores para la cadera, seguido de un cordón rojos atado al costado, y lo ultimo pero no mas importante en esta pieza del set un pantalón largo de artista marcial con mangas ajustables en el tobillo para los hombres y un short corto para las mujeres, luego para los guantes y calzado tener solos los típicos guantes de cuero sin dedos con muñequearas delgadas, seguido de un calzado deportivo típico de la humanidad. me acerco a Serris para tomarla del brazo y ella me mira a los ojos con un leve estado de shock-.

 **[N/A: se trata del mismo equipamiento de sparring del juego Elsword, si quieren una referencia google-sama tiene las imagenes]**

 **no pasaras por eso de nuevo porque esta vez no pienso fallar, te vuelvo a prometer..** -le dije mientras tomo su mano con firmeza-, **... te haré mas fuerte, así le darás una buena tunda al vaticano por exiliarte, no eres una bruja, eres mi paladín y yo soy tu Ex-Calibur.**

 **h~hai!** -afirmo en voz alta mientras tomamos camino al campo de tras del club-.

 **[en el campo trasero. 5 minutos después]**

 **muy bien, los dividiré cada uno en combates individuales con la infranteria imperial, formada exclusivamente por mi torre y mi caballero respectivamente** -Buchou coordino con su mandato, haciendo que Kiba y Lu dieran un paso al frente-, **ya que Serris considera opcional el uso de espada también tendrá una pelea de practica seguido del apoyo auxiliar en magia de Aisha y Chloe, alguna duda?.**

 **ninguna! [yo/Serris]** -exclamamos cada uno para luego dar un paso al frente-.

 **bien, sera una pelea cada uno contra mi en esgrima espero grandes proezas de ti Serris** -Kiba hizo una reverencia, la cual Serris corresponder afirmando su espada-, **a la de una...** -Kiba inicio la cuenta para el encuentro-.

 **a la de dos...** -Serris prosigue-.

 **a la de tres! [Kiba/Serris]** -exclaman ambos sujetando sus espadas haciendo un choque de caballería-.

 _ ***CHING**CLANK[x2]**kaching**CLING***_

-un rápido y consecuente choque de filos ocurrió al instante, pero Kiba como siempre al ser un "knight" de la nobleza de este clan, saca a relucir sus dotes con la espada, todos y cada uno de los intentos de Serris para acertarle un misero rasguño fueron en vano pero estamos midiendo habilidades básicas que según Buchou son para futuras estrategias y asignación de estilos de pelea. Volviendo con la pelea de Serris, no ha logrado dar el mas mínimo toque a Kiba pero si posee una base solida en su balance, su defensa no es buena pero lo compensa con su respuesta improvisada, casi parece anticipar a Kiba en sus movimientos juntos con unos buenos contragolpes y maniobras. Cortes horizontales verticales y diagonales, cada vez que pudo, mando un ataque que a pesar de ser bloqueado, dejaron en serios aprietos a Kiba, al parecer su estilo como "knight" es el combate directo y sin engaños, con tanta velocidad no es se sorprenderse pero si un alfil tiene dificultades para hacer frente lo mas lógico es recurrir al engaño tal como Serris ejemplifico en el combate. Buchou da la señal y ambos se detienen-.

 **muy buena demostración, Raven te toca** -Buchou me da la indicación de entrar a la arena con una Ketsugan de madera, protegida con círculos mágicos- **listos... comiencen!.**

-la estampida no se hizo esperar y fui con todo contra Kiba, lance un mandoble derecho en horizontal, creí que no iba a responderme el golpe, que equivocado estaba-.

 _ ***Tock**Clop**pleck!***_

-el primer cambio de golpes fueron bloqueados con éxito y sin fallo alguno, Kiba tenia velocidad de sobra que tiene con que, el poco intercambio de consejos que me dio sobre la esgrima y algo de Ken-jutsu, no parecen haber acortado la brecha entre destrezas, fue sino hasta que hice una ademan de izquierda para luego realizar un enfunde de derecha-.

 _ ***Shwoosh***_

 **ummmmh? interesante** -fue el vago comentario hasta que me aparto de el con su espada-, pero aun te falta.

-nos reincorporamos cada uno con ambas manos en la espada, tiene su guardia en alto y se le nota un pequeño roce de color gris en el abdomen derecho de su camisa-.

 _ ***Plock***_

 **no te distraigas tan rápido** -dijo demandante mientras volvió a su posición original-.

 **no lo hago** -dije mientras me vuelvo a emocionar para luego avanzar hacia el-.

 _ ***Clop*[desarmar]*Swing***_

-mi espada salio volando en un parpadeo, quede algo estupefacto ante la acción no vista ademas de que la hoja de Kiba estaba justo en mi cuello dando señal a que la pelea termino y baje los brazos, aun tengo mucho que aprender del Ken-jutsu-.

 **muy bien, con eso terminamos el combate de espadas, ahora toca el combate contra la torre** -al dar esa indicación, Lu responde poniéndose al frente mio-, **...dado que Serris no se especializa en fuerza, esta prueba sera meta de Raven.**

 **seré quien te evalúe en fuerza sempai... da lo mejor que tengas** -al decir eso Lu termina de comerse un Dango y adoptar la postura del tigre, cosa que yo respondo con mi postura media del elefante-, **... no decepciones a Buchou.**

 **eso ni pensarlo... pequeña** -le conteste de forma burlona pero lo que ocurrió a continuación fue mas de lo que pude soñar-.

 _ ***Pouw*[Cuartear]**_

-una pequeña liberación de energía rodeo a Lu, su aura color azul oscuro en forma de llamas la rodeo y esa sensación de terror me invadió por medio de un escalofrió atroz en la espalda y conforme mas me temblaba las piernas, mas fuerte y densa se vuelve el aura-.

 **(e~...etto... esto ti... tiene que... ser una jodida broma! me va a matar)** -me estaba poniendo azul, mas que fuerza es mi prueba de valor y estoy teniendo piel de gallina-.

 **(tranquilo socio)** -fue Valak que habla en mi mente- **(lo que ves ante ti, es la legendaria habilidad sobre terror del clan Apollyion, lo que sientes es nada mas que intención asesina potenciada con tus propios miedos muy semejante a mi poder que se potencia con la ira y demencia... cuidado!).**

 **[Rasgar]**

-logre esquivar un ascendente de garra izquierda que me rasgo el uniforme, sin duda fue lo mas terrorífico que sentí, realmente las mujeres dan miedo, luchar contra una ilusión centrada en provocar pavor y miedo es horrible, por lo visto sus intenciones están centradas en mi, no podre atacar sino me concentro. Volvió a lanzarse al ataque envolviendo sus manos en llamas negras, si lo que dice Valak es cierto entonces el daño físico no sera mucho, me preparo y me lanzo contra Lu-.

 **[*patada rodilla Der.(Raven)**bloqueo antebrazo Izq.(Lu)*, *derechazo garra de tigre(Lu)**bloqueo antebrazo Izq.(Raven)*, *Codazo derecho(Raven)*vs*Gancho Izq.(Lu)*, *combo de patada Izq.(Raven)**bloqueo de equis*(Lu)*]**

-proseguí a arremeter contra Lu, su fuerza es implacable y no por nada es una torre, defensa solida y gran fuerza la definen como tal, no parecía cansarse en todo el contacto. Inicie con una patada de rodilla algo arriesgada, para luego impactar mi pie en su antebrazo izquierdo y el contragolpe no se hizo esperar, un derechazo zarpa de tigre, movimiento básico de la kata de kung fu. maldición! realmente esta usando el poder del terror en sus ataques, empiezo a sentir como mi brazo tiembla pero la adrenalina suprime gran parte de la emoción, buscando valor me centre lo mejor que podía para emparejar la pelea, y fue cuando lo vi, una llama incandescente nublo mi vista pero tenia a mi objetivo justo en frente, Lu acumulo una leve flama negra y procede a atinar un golpe contra mi codo frontal, la llama cubría todo mi brazo pero esa sensación de calor que brinda seguridad, no como la llama de Valak que desprende una sed de sangre casi incontrolable, al dar el golpe se ejerció una nube de polvo y atine a realizar una patada a ciegas como combo final y cuando abrí los ojos, grata fue mi sorpresa, Lu anticipo mi patada y logra bloquear con éxito pero es mandada hacia atrás, cuando iba a acercarme Buchou detiene el combate, Lu se pone de pie y hace una reverencia en señal de "fue un placer el tener este combate con usted sempai" y hice lo mismo-.

 **uffff~ creí que me pase, estas bien Lu?** -le pregunte a la mascota albina de la academia y esta solo asiente a secas-.

 **ese codazo vino con una gran carga de energía sempai fue coincidencia que te dejaras llevar y lo acepto, tendré mas cuidado para el próximo sparring** -sin mas con ese comentario se retira hacia las demás piezas imperiales-.

 **bien!, excelente prueba** -Buchou aplaude ante mi demostración de fuerza, complacida con la prueba muestra una serena seriedad-, **con esto llegamos al plato fuerte de las pruebas, el control mágico, a pesar de que Serris es buena en la magia, su mayor repertorio se basa en exorcismo.**

 **en verdad cuanto lo siento~ *sniff*, ser demonio no estaba en mis planes** -comicamente Serris le responde con un tono sollozante-.

 **de eso no te tienes que preocupar ya que solo mostraremos control mágico en esta etapa** -Buchou no detuvo su sonrisa para luego mirar a Chloe-, **para esta etapa tenia planeado poner al frente a Aisha pero Chloe sera el ejemplo mas exacto, tengan por seguro que la reina a pesar de poseer todas las capacidades aumentadas, estas quedaran balanceadas con el mismo rango** -explicado ese punto, da la orden a Chloe para avanzar frente a Serris y mio quedando varios metros lejos-.

 **el alfil en la nobleza juega el papel del mago en un equipo, es quien tiene las mayores reservas de energía mágica comparado a la reina** -explico con algunos nervios, pesando en que tal vez preparemos un ataque mágico de prueba y ella sea el maniquí-, **para esta prueba usaran un hechizo, truco aprendido o desarrollado de lo que mas les llame la atención.**

 **emmmm bueno etto... yo... podrías darme un ejemplo?** -le dije nervioso ya que los trucos que trabaje son solo de apoyo físico mas no son mágico-.

 **bueno... esta bien, haré una invocación, si me lo permite Buchou-sama** -volteo algo nerviosa a Buchou y esta asiente para luego tomar una bocanada de aire-, _**RAKMANDOOSH~ SAMAN DA!**_ -elevo las manos para habilitar un circulo mágico con escrituras rúnicas rodeando a Chloe hasta llegar al suelo con una aura purpura-, **adelante, fantasma cazador del bosque oscuro!, Hell Hound.**

-un pilar de sombras salio enfrente de Chloe cambiando la atmósfera con cielo purpura, suerte que es fin de semana y no hay alumnos por la academia, eso ya es soltar el caldero ardiente sobre la fina seda, las sombras giran al rededor del circulo empezando a formar un mini torbellino, las sobras se acumulan prematuramente al núcleo que brilla en blanco, la tensión no se hizo esperar y todos se pusieron en guardia pero Chloe no flaquea en su guardia, se lo que sea que invoque parece ser su única oportunidad de escapar-.

 _ ***HOOOOOOOOOWL~***_

-del circulo mágico salio un aullido hermoso a los sentidos, es como si aullara a la luna misma y fue cuando lo vi. Un lobo gigante de mayor tamaño que dos tigres de largo y un caballo de alto, pelaje majestuoso de color blanco con lomos de purpura azul y lo que mas resalta son cristales de color purpura en sus garras, lomo, y cola, salto desde el centro del circulo quedando frente nuestro adoptando una postura lista para el combate-.

 ** _ ***grrrrr~ GWORKK!***_**

 ** **Zolf! tranquilo, no es una una pelea**** -Chloe grita al estruendoso animal el cual voltea confundido al igual que todos-, ** **solo me pidieron hacer una demostración, te prometo que te pagare con lo que quieras pero por~.****

 ** _ **[olfatear][voltear]*GRRR~***_**

 ** **hey! dije que nada de pelea Zolf, lobo malo *blizzt***** -Chloe lanzo un latigazo al lobo con su energía sacra el cual gruño en respuesta tras voltear a verme-, ** **lo siento... pero es que no puedes quedarte tranquilo sin traerme problemas?.****

 ** _ ***ouung~ hahf hahf hahf***_**

 ** **que? estarás tranquilo si te dejo pelear con el Koku... ohh diablos**** -se acaricia el brazo tras discutir con su familiar-, ****bueno Raven esta es una de las capacidades del alfil, la extensa reserva mágica que puede emplear al momento de usar un truco y disculpas pero Zolf quiere una pelea contigo como compensación, dice que estaría honrado de pelear con el Madness Dragon.****

-el lobo da vueltas pataleando en señal de ansias por pelear a la vez que se sienta de forma educada a la vez que le resulta imposible esconder sus colmillo, se le nota ansioso por como jadea, mirándome con esos ojos rosa con cuencas negras-.

 ** **asique eso quieres? Zolf...**** -le pregunte al lobo y este entendiendo solo se revolotea como cualquier cachorro-.

 ** **espere!**** -Buchou interfiere al parecer esta molesta-, ****no puedo permitir un combate esto solo es una prueba de capacitación no un sparring, devuelve ese lobo cazador del Cocito de donde vino.****

 ** **Zolf no estará satisfecho, por algo fue convocado ademas, su casta vive para la guerra y el encarcelamiento, le vas a prohibir a una noble bestia como a el luchar? solo míralo es tan tierno~**** -Chloe suplica mientras que Zolf se pone patas arriba moviendo la cola-.

 ** **pluagk~ ...**** -Buchou solo le da una hemorragia nasal, no se le puede negar nada a los ojos de cachorro y menos si es un lobo majestuoso-, ** **est... esta bien pero que sea rápido.****

-dicho todo esto el lobo se para frente mio escarbando con sus garras, listo para atacar-.

 ** **(Valak!, demos le un espectáculo)**** -hable mentalmente- ****[Raging Gear].****

 ** **(un lobo cazador del Cocito eh... buena practica)**** -me responde Valak ansioso-, ****[Rage] [rage] [Rage]!**** -me concedió tres aumentos elevando el instinto asesino convirtiéndolo en energía pura-, ** **(asegúrate de no drenar toda la energía como en aquella noche).****

 ** **(de acuerdo)**** -susurre mentalmente cortando la comunicación mientras estoy envuelto en el aura de fuego carmesí y rayos negros con-, ****hora del combate.. Zolf!.****

-nos lanzamos cada uno contra el otro, con nuestra guardia en alto, Zolf dio un gran salto pero lo esquivo yendo de costado, concentrando mi aura de la Raging Gear en mi mano derechazo en las costillas mandándolo a volar unos metros, sin embargo se levanta mostrando un leve hilo de humo brotando de su costado y gruñendo hacia mi, la cosa se pone complicada ya que es rodeado por un torbellino de hielo y este se lanza hacia mi, no pudiendo distinguir su silueta en el tornado opte por volver a esquivar, el tornado gira de tal manera que puedo sentir las zarpas rasgar una buena parte del uniforme y un escalofríos me recorre la espalda al ver mi brazo izquierdo puedo ver que esta semi congelado-.

 ** **diablos! eso si que me da frío**** -susurre tratando de reincorporarme mientras el tornado cambia de dirección saliendo Zolf-, ****es ahora que puedo, vamos Valak!.****

 ** **[aquí tienes], [Rage][Rage][Rage][Rage]**** -exclamo Valak-, ****[Burning Soul!].****

-la sensación de adrenalina fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo se hizo notar, ahora las llamas eran mas nítidas en su color característico junto con el manto de energía rojo, me lance contra Zolf el cual se lanzo con un torbellino de hielo si vuelve a tocarme quedare congelado. el tiempo se hace lento, una chispa se me viene a la mente y fue ahí donde lo averigüe combatir el frió con calor, los contrarios se anulan, concentre el aura de llamas en mi mano para lanzar un golpe-.

 ** **[impactar]****

-la colisión dio una enorme cortina de humo, caí rendido mientras aun poseo el aura de llamas pero a diferencia que esta no esta en su tonalidad carmesí y los rayos de la Raging Gear no estaban pero aun puedo seguir de pie-.

 ** **(uhhhg~de nuevo lo hiciste verdad?)**** -Valak parece decepcionado-, ****(aunque fue un buen golpe no deberías drenar tan rápido tus reservas de energía, me cuesta trabajo creer que aun puedas mantenerte).****

 ** _ ***GWOORK***_**

-Zolf volvió a salir y no parecía contento, dio otro salto, trate de mover pero ahí volví en mis sentidos y hice un devil action haciendo un dash esquivando a Zolf y su garra congelada para luego juntar mi flama e impactar un golpe justo en su costado derecho del hocico con toda mi fuerza, haciéndolo caer rendido al suelo, diablos! ejecutar dos devil action simultáneos es agotador, Zolf se pone de pie para luego caminar con Chloe con paso torpe dando por finalizada la pelea-.

 ** **bien, espero estés contento con esto Zolf, porque tendrás que controlarte entendido?**** -Chloe regaña a Zolf el cual solo baja la cabeza asintiendo para luego irse en el circulo mágico-, ****bueno ahora que ya termino este problema vamos con... Raven!.****

 ** **eh? que pasa... humm? siento algo cocinándose *sniff* *sniff***** -empece a oler hasta llegar a una pista mi mano esta en llamas-, ** **ittai! itta ita itta!**** -agite con todo lo que podía tratando de apagar la flama en mi mano hasta sentir una corriente de agua volteo y miro a Aisha con una mano en su cachete-.

 ** **are? me pregunto quien fue... hu~hum**** -tarare-ante responde con gracia pero desviamos nuestra atención a Buchou que parecer estar preocupada-.

 ** **de acuerdo ya vi lo que Raven puede hacer, deberá controlar algo mas que los devil action que le enseñaste Aisha**** -dio su instrucción mientras que esta solos se limita a reír súbitamente-, ****Serris te toca a ti.****

 ** **ah?! bu~bueno ok, aquí voy**** -tras confirmarlo Serris pone sus manos frente ella misma apuntando al aire con sus palmas mostrando un circulo mágico del clan Gremory en un tono turquesa-, ****espero y funcione con toda la practica que hice..**** -tras el circulo se abrió una fisura acuosa para luego meter la mano y sacar su espada nasod-.

 ** **perfecto! con esto ya terminamos con las evaluaciones de rendimiento, pueden tener el resto del día libre pero nos reuniremos en la noche para el oficio de contratos**** -Buchou dio por finalizadas las practicas de sparring para luego darnos un respiro a todos, mientras Serris me cura el brazo quemado volviendo a los vestidores-.

 ** **[lugar: vestidor de hombres, hora: 10:05 AM]****

-estamos Kiba y yo en baño común el cual cuenta con paredes separadas de costado y frente con su respectivo portón, apenas el torso superior es visible en los pectorales pero tampoco hay que ser curiosos ya que no tenemos humo para nublar nuestra vista-.

 ** **sin duda fue una dura prueba de rendimiento, aun si fue de practica quería sacar a relucir tus posibilidades en una batalla real**** -comento Kiba con un tono satisfecho mientras se lava el sudor del cuerpo-, ****tu tiempo de reacción fue superior a Lu, de haber practicado mas esgrima o kendo serias un serio problema, y eso que todavía no usaste la [Promoción].****

 ** **mi mayor preocupación es el usar magia ya que poseo muchas reservas y no las puedo aplicar como quiero**** -comente algo estrezado por el uso excesivo de energía y veo que Kiba lo nota-, ****estoy quemando reservas muy deprisa y ese descuido con las flamas casi me cuesta la mano derecha.****

 ** **tal vez hablando con el Kokuryutei puedas hallar la manera de suprimir el consumo**** -me sugirió el pelirrojo-, ** **digo... todos los novicios en lo sobrenatural pueden dañarse el cuerpo aprendiendo a usar su habilidad pero creo que mas que tus llamas, fue la explosión la que termino por quemar tus manos.****

 ** **una vez las flamas salen de mis manos, no puedo controlarlas, se vuelven monótonas, ese lobo no ataco con el suficiente frió como para disipar mis llamas**** -me esta empezando a salir una riña contra ese lobo de hielo-, ****juro que me las pagaras ese saco de pelos congelados.****

 ** **[creo tener la respuesta Socio]**** -dijo Valak sorprendiendo a Kiba que voltea a verme y observa la gema amarilla en mi mano izquierda-, ****[lo mas seguro es que estas usando dos auras al mismo tiempo, cosa que tendría mas sentido ya que estas evolucionando a un ritmo exponencial].****

 ** **y eso quiere decir~?**** -le pregunte-.

 ** **[recuerdas que, en cuando te pones a meditar reconoces 2 orbes?]**** -nos comenta el dragón ya que Kiba esta aquí, esto puede ser de ayuda para mi próxima sesión de entrenamiento-, ****[pues me doy cuenta que entre esos orbes uno es mi energía, el que vez de color rojo carmesí encadenado, mientras el otro de color naranja fuego lo tienes al alcance].****

 ** **si, los reconozco pero que tienen que ver con esto exactamente?**** -ya me estaba formulando la respuesta y no seria agradable oírla-.

 ** **[lo que ocurre es una colisión de energía, tu poder de llamas y mi energía dragonica colisionan creando una fusión]**** -contesto Valak asombrándonos por la deducción-.

 ** **ya veo, una fusión de energía, es casi semejante a la colisión de agujeros negros cierto? la acumulación de energía se vuelve tan fuerte que el cuerpo no la retiene y si usar una esencia es dificil..**** -Kiba se loca la barbilla pensando en los resultado-, ****usar 2 esencias simultaneas terminan por quemar las reservas.****

 ** **y que propones para solucionarlo Valak?**** -le pregunte al dragón-.

 ** **[medita un tiempo, reconoce ambas energía de distinta manera y úsalas individualmente]**** -aconsejo- ****[eso te dará la ventaja de poder usarlas y entenderlas... bueno, ya es todo lo que quería decir, hablamos luego Socio]**** -y se fue a la cama-.

 ** **con esta información podre informar a Rena-Buchou para que te recomiende un sistema de entrenamiento apropiado**** -con un pulgar en alto Kiba y yo estamos de acuerdo-.

-salimos de las duchas ya satisfechos con la platica y nos disponemos a ir al vestidor para cambiarnos a nuestra ropa con la que llegamos a la academia, yo con el corset deportivo que use esta mañana y Kiba también para después tener el resto de la mañana cada quien su ritmo, nos reunimos en la sala del club para informar a Buchou que estaba hablando con Serris Chloe y Aisha, mientras que Lu estaba jugando una consola portátil degustando un platillo de galletas con siro-pe de fresa junto a uno de chocolate, invitándome a comer con un gesto para luego sentarme en el sillón frente ella para luego cerrar los ojos y centrarme en la charla, a mi parecer Kiba le informo la charla de Valak con nosotros y se le ve la cara de impresión mirándome fijamente, a lo que yo respondo volteando incomodo para agarrar otras galletas hasta tener 1 en cada fisura de mi mano envuelta por un siro-pe diferente mientras siento que mi rostro arde por las imágenes que aun amenazan mi integridad mientras acomodo un tablero de [Yu-gi-oh!] para jugar con Lu tras terminarme apresurado las galletas para luego hacer interesante la cosa con un desafío match al mejor de 5 con un deck distinto cada ronda yo tome la molestia de elegir mis 3 decks del montón, que hay aqui [Spellbooks],[Kozmo] y [Red Demon] para luego iniciar nuestra partida, siendo que Lu gano con [Darklords], [Synchron] y [Majispecter] con 3/1 de diferencia, la verdad fue aplastante la manera en que me gano a pesar de que inicie bien, fueron partidos muy reñidos-.

 ** **no esta mal sempai**** -Lu me levanta los ánimos con esa cara monótona-, ** **... para un depravado**** ** _ ***approve***_** -su burla me atravesó el corazón pisando mi orgullo como duelista-.

 _ ** **pwack~...****_ ** **la decepción, los nervios y la traición...**** -no quería imaginar la vergüenza que pasare si Matsuda y Motohama se enteren, me sentía a morir de tal forma que casi escupía mi propio corazón-, ****...que podría ser peor?.****

 ** **no creo que se pueda... Raven**** -la voz de Buchou asedia mis lamentos con un tono seguro y confiado, me volteo a verla confuso-, ****hay algo que Serris quiere decirte.****

 ** **are? y ese algo que puede ser?**** -voltee a ver a Serris que estaba algo sonrojada, demás esta decir que apenada por el hecho de no poder levantar la vista-, ****Serris... dime, pasa algo, hay algo que quieras contarme? acaso Matsuda y Motohama te citaron a ver Hentai?!.****

 ** **eh?! no! solo... es... bueno... quería decirte que hoy...**** -mas roja que una cereza esta articulando palabras, me da algo de risa sus reacciones, es tan bello verla en ese estado-, ****hoy... me mudare.. pa.. para...****

 ** **a donde? no te alcanza con vivir con Kiba?**** -pregunte ya exaltado ahora como aprovechara su entrenamiento, sin embargo me causa intriga el saber si vivirá sola-.

 ** _ ***Vibrar**Vibrar***_**

 ** **[**** _ ** **tienes una llamada insecto! contesta de una vez y espero que tengas un mal****_ ** _ **día**_** ** **]**** -el ringtone de dragon ball en mi teléfono suena marcando una llamada de mi madre-.

 ** **eh? y esto? se supone que hoy no habría trabajo para mama, me pregunto que querrá ahora**** -conteste la llamada para ver que asunto se hizo presente- ****mama? no crees que es raro que me llames a estas horas y mas un fin de semana?.****

 ** **[Hijo de quien son estas cajas en la puerta? y quien es Serris? ademas hay un camión de mudanzas]**** -cuando dijo eso no me podía creer lo que había pasado-, ** **[hijo? hay algo que quieras decirnos?].****

 ** **vo... voy para allá! por mientras no dejes que papa haga una locura**** -colgué de inmediato y al voltear pude ver que Serris estaba de cuclillas sin dejar a la vista su rostro y a Buchou jugando con un mechón de pelo-, ****vamos a mi casa... y tu también darás explicaciones Buchou.****

 ** **yo solo le concedí un traslado a Serris, pregunte donde quería quedarse y su primera elección fuiste tu**** -dijo con tono inocente-, ** **pero si quieres que le explique a tus padres... te harás responsable de lo que le pase a Serris... cierto?**** -eso ultimo lo dijo con tono pícaro, mi sonrojo al doble sentido es inevitable-.

 ** **[Lugar: Residencia Hyoudou. Hora: 12:30 Am]****

 ** **... y así es como Serris me pidió mudarse aquí**** -finalizo Buchou con su tono sereno ante los rostros estupefactos de mi padre y llorosos de mi madre-.

 ** **aceptamos! Serris es como la hija que nunca podríamos tener**** -lo dijo mi padre con un tono desesperado, parece haber sacado la lotería-.

 ** **por fin una pequeña a la cual puedo instruir en las esculturas y cerámica!... estoy tan feliz *sniff***** -dijo mi madre con un tono aspirante y conmovida por la historia de Serris-, ****aunque claro... espero Raven cuides de ella, es un ángel.****

 ** **jajaja... no tienes idea mama... no tienes idea**** -conteste algo nervioso ante la exigente prepotencia de mi madre-.

 ** **sigo sin creer que tus padres sean una figura enternecedora, el gran Koga Hyoudou campeón mundial del Boxeo tailandes y Lisa Izanami la escultora de diamantina y campeona del Art Religión! soy su mas grande fan!**** -exclamo Serris sujetando las manos de mi madre, este acto hizo de mi madre una fanática del rostro de Serris hasta el punto de echar lagrimas de alegría-, ****cuiden bien de mi Sr. y Sra Hyoudou.****

-con eso terminado me retiro con Buchou a la salida, a pesar de ser invitada para comer dijo que no tenia problema, ella solo se encargo de los tramites de Serris ya que en ella vio potencial y ser yo quien se relaciono primero con ella era mi cargo el ser su Senpai, mi padre con respeto acepto esto y dejo que se fuera con calma bajo la sutil y suplicante mirada de invitación que le dedica mi madre, ella mas que nada quería demostrar gratitud al permitirnos adoptar a Serris como un Hyoudou mas de la casa, fui al comedor y pude notar las auras algo incomodas de mi madre y Serris entusiastas de poder cocinar algo para comodidad de Serris, y que al ser italiana mi madre saca unos fideos, salsa de tomate, carne de lagarto molida para el gusto de Serris o al menos darle algo familiar por su llegada a la casa mientras que seccionamos la comida para poder hacer sopa de miso y tortuga, arroz acebollado con lagarto frito con algo de salsa que Serris aplicaría para su comida aunque se le nota preocupada. En la mitad de la preparación nos llega un tema de conversación algo inusual-.

 ** **esto... es comida para aumentar el vigor... pero... no es es..etto por así decirlo... drogarse con afrodisíaco?**** -Serris se le enrojece el rostro con temor de ver lo que le prepara mi madre mientras que ella solo se mira una sonrisa traviesa-.

 ** **fufufu... crees que tengo esa clase de relación con mi hijo Serris-chan?**** -dijo mi madre aguantando las ganas de explotar de risa-.

 ** **jajajaja! no cabe duda de que con esos ánimos seras una gran esposa, muy precavida y bastante pura**** -dijo mi padre con con una sincera sonrisa pero adopta una aptitud mas serena para luego proseguir-, ** **pues si y no pequeña, esto es parte de la dieta tradicional de los Hyoudou .****

 ** **nos alimentamos con con altos niveles de afrodisíaco para mantener las hormonas con una enorme carga de euforia, mantendrá la mente enfocada en no desesperarse por procrear ademas de servir para ejercitar la mente**** -continué explicando seguido de mi padre dándole una mala espina a Serris-, ****se debe tener una mente fuerte para dominarte si eres capaz de conquistar ese estrés conquistaras ejércitos enteros ese es el lema de nuestra familia.****

 ** **y si no lo soporta? acaso Raven no es virgen?**** -dijo con un tono algo desilusionado, no paso desapercibido por nosotros-.

 ** **te sorprenderá saber que Raven es virgen Serris.. es mas fufufu...**** -mi madre se le acerca con una sonrisa zorruna-, ** **... te puedo asegurar un calibre 17.5 a que los hyoudou complacen a su pareja y te lo digo por experiencia.****

 ** _ ***Extreme Blushing***_**

 ** **yo... no ... nonononono no! no es lo que parece..**** ** _ **yo ahmm~... etto..**_** ** **con Raven.. no lo haria.. ya somos familia... yo no... *desmayo***** -con su ataque de pánico, Serris cae dramática dejando una leve risa a mis padres-.

 ** **sera una buena pretendiente**** -mi madre voltea a verme con cara picara, en serio tengo que lidiar con esto?-.

 ** **mama~ no quiero nada que ver en tus planes**** -le recrimine aunque la idea no era tan mala-, ****... si eso llega a pasar no le negare nada pero hasta ese día el incesto es algo imposible para mi.****

 ** **...**** -quedo estética y sin habla, solo para después sonreír inocente-, ** **no sabia que tenias esos gustos... hijo.****

 ** **querida~ sa... sabes que el no lo dijo con esas intensiones asique no... cometas una locura**** -mi padre esta nervioso y busca controlar la situación antes de empeorar, claro yo también siento peligro amenazando mi tesoro de dios-, ****ademas recuerda que Raven sabe controlar nuestra dieta, la que debería estar preocupada de no haberlo tomado a la fuerza eras tu... no lo recuerdas?.****

 ** _ ***Blushing***_**

 ** **no.. no es lo que parece querido yo.. anno... es tu culpa por siempre tener esa dieta!**** -sin mas que una cara de tomate, mama deja la escena con paso rígido hacia la cocina-.

-luego de ese teatro de comedia de los 40, hice lo que cualquiera debió haber hecho, cosa que trajo una consecuencia helada, solo voltee a Serris y le coloque un hielo seco en su espalda superior solo para ver el como salta histérica por el absurdo cambio de temperatura en su espalda, con un temblor y desespero se quita el hielo de la espalda y voltea a verme, el único presente en la escena del crimen llamada también sala de la casa y a mis padres con su sonrojo aun presente-.

 ** **sabes... tanto sonrojo hará que tus neuronas no soporten el afrodisíaco y no quiero lidiar con alguien susceptible a esta dieta**** -le dije con tono zorruno pero ella solo se dirige a la mesa-.

 ** **vas a ayudarme... a alistar... la me... mesa?**** -dijo aun roja mientras torpemente trata de no soltar los platos y manteles mientras yo asentí para ayudarla-.

 ** **[15 minutos despues]****

 ** _ **[[[[Itta daki Masse]]]]**_** -exclamamos los cuatro al unisono pero mis padres hicieron una pausa-.

 ** **le quiero dar gracias a los dioses del cielo por enviar a esta angelita...**** -inicio mi madre con un gracias, aunque a mi me da igual el hacer un gracias pero dárselo a ''el" era el problema por mis genes actuales-, ** **y por permitirnos el tener un estilo de vida capaz de satisfacer la necesidades de la pequeña junto nuestro dolido hijo.****

 ** **agradezco al gran Buda por iluminar el sendero que recorrí para llegar a tener un juego completo, una bella esposa, un fuerte hijo incorruptible y nuestra adquisición de una joven pura como el cielo**** -continuo mi padre el era seguidor de los filosofía budista, ya que era un papel muy importante para el clan Hyoudou, justo en ese punto seciendome la palabra-.

 ** **que sean los vientos quienes den su juicio y protección a esta valiosa miembro de nuestra familia y que siga creciendo, por aquellos que no estuvieron, están y estarán guiándonos a un camino lleno de luz en las sombras mas oscuras**** -termine de agradecer para dar fin con la ultima palabra-, ** **... a comer!.****

-tras finalizar el gracias y... "bendecir" la comida cada uno nos disponemos cada quien a comer, por parte mía de mi padre, ni flojos o perezosos. Comemos gustosos nuestra sopa de miso mezclada con carne de tortuga bajo las estupefactas miradas de Serris y mi madre, siendo Serris que reacciona con temor a que de un momento a otro padre e hijo se conviertan en leones con deseo, y de reojo la mirada subjetiva mi madre hacia Serris, quien sabe lo que planea en su mente, por parte de mi madre, de manera sutil y suave come su plato correspondiente de pasta vegetariana que hizo para Serris y ella misma. Para la final vemos a nuestra nueva integrante comer cómodamente su pasta improvisada de fideos con lagarto molido y salsa ademas de también degustar la sopa de miso/tortuga que le entregamos, con algo de delicadeza y temor de despertar un deseo prohibido hacia su genero contrario. Debo decir que fue muy gracioso ver como no para de mirar a mi padre y a mi con cierto deje de preocupación pero eso es tema de otro costal-.

 ** **[luego de comer. En el patio de los Hyoudou 2:45 Pm]****

 ** **asique van a hacer un sparring?**** -pregunto Serris con curiosidad-.

 ** **asi es!, debo estar al tanto del potencial de mi hijo cada vez que puedo y no me perderé un precioso detalle!**** -exclamo con orgullo mientras se pone su equipo y se acerca al terreno-, ****procura darle un espectáculo a tu hermanita**** -me susurra al oído con tono pícaro-.

 ** **(es definitivo... mis padres están loquitos por ella... jaja haces que mi familia sonría aun mas que antes ... en verdad gracias por esto... Serris)**** -con el pensamiento termine de ajustar el equipo, listo para pelear-, ****bien... aquí vamos.****

* * *

Serris Pov:

-no sabría decir con certeza el donde empezar, por el principio de como convencí a Rena-onesama para dejarme vivir aquí, todo paso tan rápido que no lo pude calcular con mayor precaución pero no fue tan difícil, la creía estricta y demandante los primeros días de convertirme y cuando le platique sobre mi plan de mudanza no lo pensó ni 3/4 y solo acepto, nunca creí que fuera desconsiderada para darme ese trato, ser un clase baja y tener esta oportunidad de estar con Raven-san como familia, algo que no tuve ni desde que tengo memoria, mi maestro Ebalon fue lo mas cerca a un padre que tuve pero esto... aquí con los hyoudou, estoy sintiendo que es una gracia del "tu sabes que", no puedo decir su nombre por mis genes actuales, que irónico jeje... pero volviendo a lo que nos conviene ver aquí en este campo-.

 ** **[golpe izquierdo] [gancho derecho] [rodillazo izquierdo] [patada lateral]****

-si, había empezado la pelea, aunque no estoy preocupada por Raven, su padre es otra historia, dado que Raven posee 10 veces su fuerza potenciada, esto podría traer repercusiones al cuerpo de su padre al no soportar su fuerza demoniaca, mis nervios se vuelven evidentes, cuando planeaba intervenir, pude ver a Lisa-okasan tomarme del brazo-.

 ** **estar preocupada en todo momento verdad? es por Raven?**** -me pregunto con tono despreocupado-.

 ** **si~ se.. estan dando mu~ muy fuerte**** -respondí tartamuda por el intercambio de ataques-.

 ** **esto es del día a día de nuestra familia pequeña, si hubiera algo que temer, ellos ya lo habrían dejado**** -refuto sonriente mientras la pelea sigue su curso-.

 ** **[patada de derribo] [rodillazo derecho ascendente] [codazo izquierdo] [canilla izquierda en el aire]****

 ** **son impresionantes**** -dije asombrada-.

 ** **y eso que no los viste en su máximo apogeo**** -pude notar algo de orgullo en su tono para luego yo volver a mirar a la pelea-.

 ** **[30 minutos, 2 rounds despues]****

-la pelea había concluido y estoy con asombro en mi rostro, Raven tenia unos leve moretones y Koga-otosan estaba con el torso y rostro llenos de manchas rojas por la irritación de la piel mientras abraza a Raven con un brazo, los dos sentados mientras Lisa-okasan y yo les atendemos con toallas y agua fría-.

 ** **gracias Serris, no te hubieras molestado**** -Raven toma la toalla y se la restriega por cara, torso y brazos-.

 ** **no! yo.. en verdad siento que al menos debo cooperar con esto, no seria justo abusar de mi estadía aquí**** -exclame con total seguridad, no quiero volver a sentirme inútil, no ante el-, ****yo en verdad veré todo esto como parte de mi compromiso con familia.****

 ** **jeje~ si... supongo que si**** -Raven toma la toalla para volver a remojarla y me tiende la mano-, ****que esperas? podrías ayudarme con la espalda?.****

 ** ***extreme Blushing*****

 ** **EH?!/**** ** _ **(di... dijo.. dijo es~eg.. espalda?!)**_** -mi cara no puede evitar ponerse mas roja que un ji-tomate-, ****yo... et.. etto.. este... esta.. bi~bien.****

-tome la toalla mientras Raven se dio la vuelta, cuando lo hizo pude ver su espalda toda llena de residuos sudoríficos al momento de tocarlo pude sentir que estaba en llamas, productor de quemar los músculos en la pelea y por el sol que aun nos pega en la lejanía, su tejido esta terso y firme, para una espalda esta tan bien tonificada que parece roca pura, juraba que si paso la toalla por esa zona terminaría por derretir mi mano como en una forja separadora de metales. Tan duro, tan firme, pero suave y cálido, de solo pensar que este tanque haya sido personalizado con paciencia y esfuerzo me hacen sentir con una bicicleta de metal barato, si llega a tomar la decisión de disparar en mi dirección lo mas seguro es que romperá mi estructura con la simple onda de choque y no preciso del esqueleto, estar con los renegados de la iglesia me entrego una perspectiva muy precavida del mundo real en el que encarne, mundo en el que creía que si fuera un sueño, desearía despertar y no volver a cerrar los ojos, pero de un milagro no lo fue, es mas una recompensa quien sabe que hice para merecerla, una familia y... tener la posibilidad de forjarla con el, definitivamente sera un hecho que yo haré realidad a su tiempo pero sera así, sintiendo aun mas esa masa casi solida de piel, me tomo unos segundo para apreciarla con mis dedos-.

 ** **uh?! se~Serris.. esta todo bien? tengo algo en la espalda?**** -Raven se sobresalta, ciertamente le gusta, que tierno-.

 ** **eh... si! todo va bien... no~ no pasa na-dita**** -con un sobrecalentamiento global muevo rápidamente mis manos para terminar de restregar la toalla y agua del balde-, ****(no quiero volver a pasar por esta pecaminosa pero divina sensación de calidez)**** -maldije en mis pensamientos por rechazar semejante oferta de "felicidad"-.

 ** **pues bien, nos daremos un baño y tendremos el resto de la tarde para que hagan lo que quieran y Serris-chan...**** -Koga oto-san me dirige la palabra-, ** **no te vallas a desmayar kukuku.****

 ** **otou-san! *Kick***** -Raven-san salio vuelto una bala y taclea a su padre por sorpresa-, ****deja de incitar a Serris de esa manera.****

 ** **(benditos sean los genes inmunes contra enfermedades humanas...)**** -pense mientras Raven-san volvio a dentro de la casa para dirigirse al baño-.

 ** **etto~.. oka-san no cree de verdad que eso fue muy animal?**** -pregunte temerosa por el estado de otosan-.

 ** **que... esto? pufft no mi pequeña esto es tan solo el pan de cada mañana**** -okasan volvió a reír por mi reacción, realmente para ser una pareja activa, son muy despreocupados-, ****tenemos agua caliente, si quieres cuando Raven termine de bañarse entramos las dos juntas.****

 ** **yo.. creo que debería ir sola esta vez**** -sin pensarlo tome el balde y entre para ir con prisa a mi cuarto de huéspedes-.

-ya una vez arreglada con mis pertenencias para el baño, pues con el camión de esta mañana y antes del almuerzo todo fue arreglado en un cuarto extra de la casa, el colchón contaba con su marcho de metal desarmable y muy acogedor por cierto, un armario que supongo solía ser de uno del trío de familia, así puedo tener mis cosas que no son tantas arregladas y acomodadas una cómoda con su espejo y pocos cajones para algunos extras de cajones. Justo ahora tengo mi toalla en hombro, mi shampoo, jabón, acondicionador, todo lo anterior a excepción de la toalla fue brindado por Rena-Oneesama, con el pretexto de que debo esforzarme mas por ser femenina, aunque aun no estoy del todo segura, después de todo ser criada en la iglesia me enseño a vivir con lo que tengo a la mano sin mucha dependencia y ahora... estoy viviendo lo que en secreto fue uno de mis sueños, una familia, tener a alguien a quien decirle "okasan, otosan" y... "niisan" un deseo vuelto realidad, deseo... los demonios persiguen el deseo y lo que pague fue la humanidad de mi cuerpo pero si veo lo que tengo ahora y que fue concebido por un tercero lo veo mas como una gracia que una desgracia del "Rey del Cielo", en verdad agradezco tener algo que no sea un arma, un rosario o la biblia, ese toque que da la verdadera esencia de saber que no estoy sola, mi deseo de tener compañía. Caminando por el corredor absorta de las ideas descabelladas de "Lord y Lady Hyoudou", estoy frente al baño y me adentro en el-.

 ** **eh... que extraño hay humo saliendo de la ducha..**** -cuando aclaro mis vista veo una sombra de una persona-, ****(sera que Lisa-okasan se adelanto?, bueno... ya que se molesto en entrar no creo que haga daño acompañarla)**** -con seguridad y alegría fui entrando a la bañera pero lo que vi... no lo quiero ni decir-.

 ** **Eh?! Serris, aun no termino de bañarme!**** -con el grito y un salto a la pared Raven se cubre el frente con una toalla, puedo ver su tonificado cuerpo, creo que voy a pecar-, ** **yo.. salgo ahora!**** -Raven con toda la prisa que puede emplear en sus pies-.

 ** **anno...po... po po... podemos...**** -detuve a Raven en mitad de carrera, en que estaba pensando?-, ** **...da .. darnos un baño los dos juntos~/**** ** _ **(lo dije, valla orgullo mas cancerígeno que tengo... diosito mio ayúdame~AUH).**_**

 ** **de... de que hablas Serris? no podemos hacer eso a esta edad, somos familia**** -Raven con un santo tono autoritario me esta regañando, en verdad siento vergüenza-, ** **esto es algo que harías con alguien a quien tu ames o de tu mismo genero, no puedes llegar así y solamente decir "Onii-chan vamos a tomar un baño juntos".****

 ** **-**** ** _ **[Onii-chan vamos a tomar un baño los dos juntos/ alguien a quien ames.. ames.. ~ames~...]**_** ** **-.****

-mi mente ya esta hecha trizas, no puedo pensar ya en otra cosa, siento que me desvanezco en una nube de pensamientos de alto libido que un niño de 8 años no podría tan siquiera proyecta, el impacto seria demasiado pero por suerte(desgracia del destino) tengo conocimientos que me permite estar de pie, pero la imágenes proyectadas siguen y siguen, definitivamente estoy cayendo en un abismo. Realmente esta bien para mi traicionar mis principios solo por un capricho carnal mas grande que la educación y principios aprendidos con tanto esmero e interés?, si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho con el pero ahora mil de escenarios se repiten una y otra vez atormentando mi decadente mentalidad al punto de ser una masa de emociones carnales-.

 ** **per.. pero yo confío en ti mas que nadie!**** -exclame jalando su fornida extremidad derecha pegando mi frente con su espalda-, ****no hay nadie en este mundo con quien yo elija hacer esto así de la nada, mas que contigo. Por favor Raven-niisan tome un baño con Serris-chan.****

* * *

Raven Pov:

 ** **[electrocusion]*Crack*****

-había escuchado cosas que me harían replantearme las prioridades que tengo como cualquier ser humano, mas concreta-mente el sexo masculino pero esto, me sacaba a un nuevo campo, algo que solo en los doujins existe y eso termina con... no! no voy a intimar con Serris sin importar que tan tentadora suene la idea, ella es una ex-monja que aun carga con su enseñanza de la iglesia, quitarle el poco temple de su ser con este acto seria arrastrarla a la peor pesadilla que se puede permitir una monja, puedo permitirme el profanar a Buchou, a Aisha, por obvias razones a Chloe y por encima de Serris hasta Lu con la mas tierna intencional y eso que no me llevo con ella, siendo que apenas congenio con dulces, pero mas allá de hacerla reír o de expresar otra cosa que no sea asco. Absolutamente no me puedo dejar domar por su inocente aura, cosa que es imposible-.

 ** **Se~... Serris... de verdad confías en mi como para llegar a este extremo?**** -le pregunte fulminante antes de sentenciar mi juicio final-.

 ** **si! es definitivo y no pienso cambiarlo, quiero convivir contigo mas a profundidad**** -inocente en cada palabra e inconsciente de su pecado me respondió aferrándose mas a mi cuerpo-.

 ** **[apachurrar]****

 ** **(auuu~.. que suaves los tiene, su elasticidad es como hule y su esponjosidad de algodón es muy seductora, incluso sus pezo~ perate ahí mamón reacción!, estas pensando demasiado, compórtate de una vez)**** -tras cachetearme mentalmente me volteo a tomar de los hombro a Serris, se sobresalta por mi acción debo darle una respuesta firme-, ** **est... esta bien pero solo esta vez, con solo convivir en la academia, los entrenamientos y trabajos sera mas que suficiente de acuerdo?.****

 ** **h~hai! gracias Raven-san**** -contesto con ánimos mientras se dio la vuelta recogiendo el... jabon que.. esta en el.. suelo-.

 ** _ ***CLIN CLING CLING**Knock Out for Nose Bleeding***_**

 ** **(rosado y creo que esta afeitado... AHHHH despierta animal!)**** -volví a salir del trance y de milagro Serris no noto esto pero vio la sangre restante salir de mi nariz-, ** **(no jodas... me atrapo!).****

 ** **Raven-san estas bien? tienes una fractura post-traumatica de tu pelea con tu padre, sabia que no debías de pelear aun si el fuera un humano!**** -exclamo preocupada tomando mi rostro, definitivamente sera una gran madre-, ** **déjame tratarla, ven siéntate.****

-y como tal me senté en la banqueta de la regadera y con la toalla encima, por fortuna sin correr una erección, gracioso una hemorragia sin resultar en una erección, a pesar de que los cambios en mi vida me tuercen a pulsos lujuriosos y subidones de libido efervescentes solo para abrir la lata y chorrearse como animal sin cuidado o compasión. Siento la energía curativa de Serris cubrir mi cara y sus suaves y angelicales manos tocar mis mejillas, incluso el simple tacto de sus manos es sofocante y excitante!, no puedo decir que pare por las delicadas caricias que le dedica a mi frente craneal, puedo decir con orgullo que la dieta rinde frutos pues si fuera otra persona la tumbaba a la cama estrellándose conmigo y restregar ambos torsos en una pelea sucia y babosa con faltas de respeto a todo pulmón, el banquete de todo lo que puedas comer servido en bandeja de cristal, tigresa y lobo alfa en una contienda por el territorio y la servidumbre del contrincante. Me volteo para indicarle que no me lave la espalda, y ella con un sonrojo retoma la tarea principal, la cual era tomar un baño, me doy vuelta en la banqueta pidiendo un lavado de espalda ya que me pillo antes de tomar el jabón que anteriormente se me cayo por conveniencia, que irónico pero conveniente... muy conveniente, bendito sea aquel dios de la sensualidad accidental que ocurre o dicte toda novela erótica y también maldito sea por no darme las suficientes testosteronas para dar rienda suelta a cabalgar por la pradera sobre esta pony que esta a mis espaldas-.

 ** **[enjabonar]****

 ** **no te diviertas tanto Serris tómalo con calma**** -dije divertido por el escenario antes acontecido-.

 ** **n~.. no estoy haciendo nada... malo~**** -contesto alarmada con tono militar pero titubeante, que entretenido-, ****sino te quedas callado no podre concentrarme.****

 ** **ok.. okey~! no desesperes**** -me quede tranquilo mientras pasaba el jabón por mi espalda-.

 ** **[apachurrar]****

 ** **eh?!**** -me sobresalte por el repentino grosor de piel que rodea mi espalda-, ****(que no sea ella, que no sea, que no sea ella~!)**** -como un robot de engranajes me voltee lentamente hacia mi opresor y allí esta Serris-.

 ** **me~..m.. me dijeron que restregar mi pecho en la espalda de un hombre ayuda a fortalecer la relación con este**** -dijo su inocente boca con espíritu incluido mientras se mueve-, ****... lo.. es~ esto~..y haciendo bien Raven-san?.****

 ** **Si~... lo haces muy... (¿Nani?!) digo no!**** -despeje mi trance y exclame con temple para luego tomar a Serris por los hombros-, ****Serris... por mas tentador que me sea esto no puedo dejarte hacerlo, no esta bien hacer esto entre hermanos.****

 ** **no~... no quieres~?.. *sniff***** -sus lagrimas se escurren por sus ojos, tapándose el pecho, no era mi intención pero lo hice-.

 ** **Serris no es que no quiera, somos familia pero incluso la familia tiene limites, no te enseñaron esto en la iglesia?**** -un regaño muy sutil pero necesario-, ****ademas, quien te dijo eso? dudo que fueran Matsuda y Motohama.****

 ** **fue... Aika Kiryu**** -dijo con total seguridad pero nerviosa por mi reacción y como no estarlo-.

 ** **esa Aika... no~.. tiene que ser una estupidez, Serris ella es maldad pura**** -le dije en voz alta-.

 ** **Aika no es mala persona! ella por lo menos me acompaña la gran parte de tiempo ademas se ofreció a integrarme aun mas en la academia**** -Serris lanzo su justificación y tristemente era verdad, maldito fuera el señor por no acudir al auxilio de esta pobre alma en desgracia-.

 ** **Aika tal vez entre mujeres sea decente pero cuando se trata de hombres es una diabla, esto que acabas de hacer aquí en el baño no lo repetiremos de acuerdo pero... al menos te dejare terminarlo**** -resignado por la tentación de Serris y su insistencia solo me di la vuelta mientras ella volvió a poner sus manos en mi espalda-, ****(por lo menos eso sera un lindo recuerdo).****

 ** **Raven! voy a a pasar a cambiar las toalla**** -dice mi madre en el corredor, espere... el corredor?!, Serris esta aquí y puedo notar que ella se exalta-.

 ** **[[espera oka-san déjalas en el cesto y no entres a la regadera!]]**** -cuando creí hablar primero resulta que me sincronice con Serris-.

 _ ** **[abrir]*Blushing**Train horn*****_

 ** **la~... lamento interrumpir... con permiso**** -lenta y sutilmente cerro la puerta para luego oír unos pisotones en ametralla-, ****Anata! otra vez lo hizo.****

 ** **mi hijo esta hecho un campeón ajaja~ouch!**** -Mi padre exclama orgulloso pero recibió un golpe de madre-, ** **cuaghhh..**** ****cariño no me estrangules el miembro! igh~! ita ita ita itaiii!**** -tal parece no en esta ocasión-.

 ** **salveme dios.. auh!{Serris}/ tragame tierra... tragame ahora{yo}**** -Serris reza con claros signos de jaqueca y por mi parte, la vergüenza de padres muy entrometidos me carcome hasta el intestino-.

 ** **terminamos esto rápido?**** -le pregunte a Serris-.

 ** **hai~...**** -con tono avergonzado responde para luego disponernos a terminar el baño-.

 ** **[lugar: Academia Kuoh, Hora: 9.45 PM. Sala principal del Club de Artes Secretas]****

-habíamos finalizado las tareas libres de la tarde, al finalizar mi baño con Serris de camino a la sala donde mi madre me mira de forma muy acusadora y mi padre me mira con jubilo y una gota de sangre en la nariz, tras explicarles o mas bien suplicarles que no pensaran mal, al final aceptaron pero que "no sera así por toda la vida", cosa que me dio mucho miedo por la longevidad que Serris y yo poseemos, pasamos la tarde en diferentes tareas, siendo que Serris recibió adiestramiento casero y escritura por mi madre mientras que yo me plante en cama a descansar de la dura mañana y medio día. en el anochecer fuimos convocados por Buchou al club para realizar actividad extras, dando la indicación de que llegaremos tarde a mis padres, solo para no preocupar, tuvimos tiempo de cenar y salimos rumbo al viejo edificio de la academia aunque.. ser convocados a casi mas temprano de la hora preestablecida es poco usual, llegamos y recibimos nuestros panfletos, era el tiempo de recarga de folletos, no hubo mucha complicación y terminamos justo a las 9:30 siendo 15 minutos de camino hasta aquí, con todo listo reportando la culminación de nuestra actividad-.

 ** **bueno con eso tienen listo para una nueva temporada de trabajo, bien hecho**** -Buchou nos felicita, claro por razones laborales pero adopta un porta mas sombrío con sus manos enlazadas-, ** **... sin embargo les tengo una noticia y es buena.****

 ** **enserio? de que trata?**** -lance varias preguntas, estoy muy curioso por esto y a la vez emocionado-.

 ** **no repartirán folletos a partir de ahora, ya que les conseguiremos sus familiares!**** -exclamo nuestra presidenta del club de Artes Secretas en son de felicitarnos-.

 ** **lo dice en serio Buchou-san?**** -Serris pregunto en tono alegre pues la noticia si que le gusto y no se molesto en exclamar con una muy seria alegría, mientras que Buchou solo asentía mientras que nuestra ex monja, sin aguantarse las ganas, empezó a brincar y abrazarme-, ****oíste Raven-san, tendremos nuestros familiares.****

 ** **si! al fin un respiro, eso es bueno..**** -conteste revolcando los pelos de Serris con mi mano para después voltear a ver a Buchou-.

 ** **los familiares cumple un papel secundario en las noblezas pero primordial en la vida de cualquier demonio, si creías que lo bueno era solo eso..**** -Buchou extienden su mano y un sello de color azul oscuro aparece donde sale un una especie de hada verde-, ** **esta que vez aquí es mi familiar y también te sonara familiar su forma humana**** -al decir eso le da la señal a su hada para cambiar de forma y grata fue mi sorpresa-.

 ** **es... es la misma maid que me dio el folleto antes de encontrarme con Chloe!**** -pude ver que era una copia exacta de Buchou pero con pelo verde y una cola de caballo china-, ****asique esa vez, fuiste tu? no se que hubiera pasado pequeñita, pero gracias**** -le dije con una sonrisa mientras que esta solo ríe para luego regresar con Buchou-.

 ** **y los nuestros aquí**** -dijo Kiba mientras el junto a Aisha y Lu invocan círculos mágicos-, ****este es mi pájaro loco**** -señalo a su pájaro carpintero que en un picoteo lanzo varias agujas que logre esquivar-, ****posee un veneno paralizante, menos mal las esquivaste kijiji.****

 ** **este es el mio, su nombre es shiro**** -Lu pone al frente como si cargara un bebe, a un gatito blanco como su nombre-.

 ** _ ***myauu~ myauu *.**_**

 ** **ohhhh que dulce**** -Serris con corazoncillos en los ojos acaricia al gatito con suavidad mientras este ronronea-.

 ** **fufufu.. este es el mio, yo lo llame Angkor**** -dijo Aisha mostrando su familiar que consiste en un murciélago, mas bien parecía un hamster con alas-, ****a poco no es lindo?**** -preguntó pero yo preferí no responder y voltee a ver a Buchou-.

 ** **y... cuando partimos a por ellos?**** -sin embargo, la expresión de Buchou se volvió algo complicada pero denoto seriedad en ella-.

 ** **respecto a eso Raven, en las noches de luna llena es cuando los familiares están en actividad dando acceso al bosque del inframundo y nosotros aprovechamos esta fecha una vez cada mes**** -dijo con su semblante serio pero esto no parece llegar a algún lado-, ****... pero tenemos dificultades con otro clan.****

 ** **otro clan de demonios... acaso están de salida igual que nosotros?**** -con esa conclusión, Buchou solo asiente en señal de acertar-, ** **y... hay algo malo con eso?.****

 ** **solo pueden entrar un clan al bosque de familiares por eso e convocado al líder para resolver nuestra disputa**** -dijo con seriedad, si se trata de otro líder quiere decir alguien con las mismas o mayores cualidades de nuestro Rey-, ****... el dia en que la luna llena se presenta es poco frecuente y como puedes ver aun no tenemos luna llena.****

 ** **eso significa que resolveremos esto de antemano no es así?**** -Buchou asiente con una leve sonrisa, nada parecido a las comprensivas o aprobatorias esta era una ladina-, ****cuando llegara el líder de ese clan?.****

 ** **pues... sino mal recuerdo...**** -Buchou hizo una pausa rascando su barbilla de porcelana cuando-.

 ** _ **[abrir]*tap**tap**tap***_**

 ** **ahora**** -dijo secamente mientras nos volteamos hacia la puerta-.

-varios pasos sonaron en el salón eran varios individuos, pude notar varios oros con semblantes muy serios y lo mas inquietante el símbolo del consejo estudiantil, eran los alumnos del mismísimo consejo de estudiantes de la academia Kuoh. Pude reconocer a solo dos caras aquí presente, el resto no los conozco del todo pero a la magnate y a la secuaz, si, de solo ver sus rostros refinados me entra un escalofríos nada comparado contra mi oka-san podía notar fácilmente las facciones de esa chica en cualquier lado-.

 ** **eh? Vapor Kaichou?... si esta aquí para reprenderme otra masacre, le digo que fue en defensa propia!**** -exclame aterrado por la presidenta del consejo-.

 ** **Raven Hyoudou, tranquilo no es a eso a lo que vengo... aunque debería**** -dijo con su tono serio mientras que sus lentes obtienen un brillo siniestro-, ****sin embargo estoy para resolver la discusión con Rena para la cacería de familiares.****

-me estaba limpiando los oídos para ver si escuche bien sus palabras, dijo "cacería de familiares", fue cuando me di un fuerte golpe mental y el corazón casi se me para, como no tener un paro cardíaco cuando frente tuyo una persona cuya mentalidad y frialdad comparable a un demonio resulta ser en verdad uno? fácil, es imposible, tenia a una demonio frente mio desde que llegue a esta academia, primero la llegada de sorpresa de Buchou y ahora la fría y polarizada presidenta del consejo resulta ser un demonio también y los demás de atrás aseguro que son su nobleza. Empezare con una leve descripción, primero a la madrina de la mafia, Vapor Shitori, no hace falta decir que es lo que viste ya que tiene el uniforme de la academia, su cabello es gris corto con rulos en las puntas por dos mechones largos en sus costados, ojos morados, con el accesorio de unos lentes purpura, piel clara de proporción delgada, creo que tiene copa B casi llegando a C, es de casi cerca mi estatura solo que muy baja, no lo he mencionado pero soy alto al haber hecho mucho ejercicio casi midiendo mas que Buchou en altura siendo 1.79 M, diría que Vapor es casi 1.62 a mas-.

-la otra que esta al lado tiene mas semejanza conmigo en estatura, es literalmente una copia de ella pero de pelo negro planchado y unos buenos pechos pronunciados casi como copa D,su estatura es 1.75 M y con la cereza sobre el pastel es sus ojos color Ámbar y unos lentes negros su nombre Pane Shinra-.

-los demás miembros de ambas "empresas" no movían un musculo pero había tensión pues resulta que tenemos una invitada no deseada por nuestra estirpe, todas las miradas directo a una chocolate caminante de pelo rosa casi rozando al blanco, ojos color magenta de proporción de durazno posterior y delantero de cocos, cabe decir que muchos son mujeres asique no hace falta decir que envidia sobra, pero uno de los del consejo resulta ser hombre y a pesar del odio, tenia una expresión de tensión en su rostro como si quisiera entablar una amistad con ella pero su mirada parecía enternecida, para mi me sobra explicar a quien esta mirando-.

 ** **una ángel caída, asique el reporte resulto ser cierto.. considérate afortunada por la misericordia de Rena es raro verla perdonar a un enemigo**** -dijo Vapor con un tono comprensivo pero su rostro profesional lo convierte en hostil-.

 ** **de hecho esa penitencia fue dada por mi siervo Hyoudou Raven, adelante! preséntate al consejo**** -dijo Buchou helando mi la piel-.

 ** **s...s~soy Hyoudou Raven para los que no me conocen... es... un placer**** -todo el consejo me planto cara, maldición esto es muy vergonzoso-.

 ** **mucho gusto!, soy Serris Argento espero nos llevemos bien**** -Serris animada se paro junto a mi para formalizar nuestra presencia en los clanes-.

 ** **etto... es un placer conocer a una joven tan bella como tu, soy Ryota Genshirou**** -dijo el único hombre del consejo, un rubio de ojos marrón con un par de lentes con soporte elástico, saludando delicadamente a Serris-.

 ** **(no en mi guardia, patito amarillo)**** -fui hasta ellos y le agarre fuertemente la mano-, ****Hola! un placer conocerte, Saji... traducción, si vuelves a tocar a mi dulce hermanita, te arrancare los ojos!.****

 ** **joh~.. pero si es el guardaespaldas del dúo de pervertidos o tal ves el líder? siempre quise reprenderte por andar con estas hermosuras pero cuando supe de la ángel caída no pude aguantar mas las ganas de querer enfrentarme a ti**** -dijo con un tono desafiante mientras trata de oponerse a mi agarre con casi tanta fuerza como la mía, lastima era que no fuera suficiente para hacerme sentir dolor, ya que me duele mas mi propia fuerza-.

 ** **contrólate Raven!(Buchou)/cálmate Saji!(Vapor)**** -exclamaron ambas y cuando voltee pude verlas a ambas con toques muy serios, sentí que mi espalda se congelaba por ver esas caras que matarían con una mirada y nos soltamos cada uno como un espejo de emociones-.

 ** **Raven es nuevo en esto, te pido disculpas Vapor**** -dijo Buchou con un tono educado pero una sonrisa ladina-.

 ** **ciertamente son jóvenes animados, tomara tiempo que aprendan modales**** -dijo Vapor con una comprensiva expresión pero esas palabras eran cuchillos congelados, baja el animo con el poder del habla y se nota que no afloja su calibre llamado lengua-, ****en todo caso deben presentar su rango.****

 ** **ah! cierto, discúlpeme Kaichou-sama**** -Saji hizo un saludo militar mientras recupera sus ánimos- ****soy rango Peón de la nobleza Sitri.****

 ** **Sitri? que no era Shitori?**** -pregunte algo extrañado por el abreviado-.

 ** **existe gente que sabe de lo sobrenatural hyoudou-kun**** -dijo Vapor ajustando sus lentes-, ****si alguien se entera de nuestra existencia fácilmente comunicara con los altos mando para asesinarnos.****

 ** **el mundo humano es literalmente no solo terreno donde convergen los seres de las mitologías sino que también fue lugar de incontables enfrentamiento por el control, pero eso fue en la rebelión del antiguo Rey del infierno Lucifer, hasta la culminación de la guerra entre ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios**** -explico Buchou como si diera una clase de historia, una clase que si me empieza a gustar y escucho como todo niño bonito-, ****en aquel entonces nuestro bando estaba usando la corruptibilidad de los humanos para aumentar sus filas mientras que los ángeles usaban su fe debido al gran contacto que tuvieron con ellos gracias al arcángel Jehova junto al ascendido sabio Adrian, sin embargo como toda guerra hubo cantidad no prevista de muertos por parte de todos los bandos, no solo las tres facciones bíblicas sino también en las demás facciones de los demás continentes y religiones, por lo que en la corte celestial, en la máxima cumbre de la intervención sobrenatural se decidió junto con los humanos de aquel entonces, romper o limitar el contacto, también el delimite el esparcimiento del Eldrit un cristal de inconmensurable poder capaz de dar equilibrio al clima que termino por fusionarse en seis variantes elementales, claro eso fue antes de la guerra y poco después de acabar se ocultaron grandes cantidades de este cristal en distintas regiones bajo tierra o simplemente en terrenos escondidos del planeta nadie volvió a saber de la existencia de los cristales del Eldrit o de los Elrianos.****

 ** **Elrianos? es la primera vez que oigo algo así**** -dije algo intrigado mientras que Buchou solo se tapa la boca-, ** **emm Buchou pasa algo?.****

 ** **no! nada.. todo bien, en fin no terminamos de presentarnos?**** -dijo algo nerviosa, que secretos me estas escondiendo Buchou-.

 ** **oh cierto! yo Soy rango Peón de la Nobleza Gremory**** -tras presentar mi rango Serris da un paso al frente-.

 ** **Soy rango Alfil de la Nobleza Gremory, un placer**** -dijo sonriente ante las estudiantes del consejo-.

 ** **un Peón eh~... un rango mas que digno para alguien como tu que pertenece al trío mas perverso de la academia**** -Saji parecía querer reírse-.

 ** **y que te hace pensar que eres superior? mucha-chito? que no ves la altura que te llevo? o necesitas tacones**** -le conteste en forma retadora-.

 ** **yo recurrí a necesitar 4 Peones, pum! como te quedo el ojo**** -puso cuatro dedos al frente, este tipo esta demasiado orgulloso-.

 ** **pupupupupu~.. upupupu! ñiajajaja~! 4 enserio? puffft jajaja**** -reí sinicamente mientras que el solo se muestra consternado-.

 ** **por que te ríes así? contesta!**** -el patito solo exclama con sus cuakeos mientras que yo preparo mi bala-.

 ** **yo recurrí a 8 peones mas 4 sellos de contención...**** -dije con mis manos en las mejillas-, ****... cha chang~!.****

 ** **eso es mentira.. no puede ser que un vástago como tu haya requerido tantas limitaciones para ser reencarnado!**** -grito eufórico por su decepcionante situación-.

 ** **de hecho Ryota, si lo es**** -interrumpió Vapor a Ryota mientras que este solo se hecha en fetal-.

 ** **(jajaja! llora perra, llora para mi~)**** -reía mentalmente con toda satisfacción, había callado a un niño bonito con todas las de la ley-.

 ** **volviendo a lo que nos concierne, Rena**** -Vapor vuelve a adoptar su compostura reanudando la charla-, ****he venido para discutir nuestra resolución, que propones? un rating game?**** -inquirió curiosa, parece muy interesada en la decisión de Buchou-.

 ** **olvidaste mi condición Vapor? no puedo tener un rating game**** -Buchou parecía molesta y decepcionada, tal vez los rating game sean una forma exclusiva de resolver conflictos-.

 ** **hummm~...**** -era lo único que insinuamos todos debido a la solución solicitada, no podíamos dejar que esto quede sin resolver y mas a mitad de la llegada de la luna-.

 ** **que tal un certamen de belleza**** -propuso Ryota, valla esto no me lo esperaba de un miembro del consejo-.

 ** **no podemos porque no contamos con los suficientes chicos de nuestro lado Ryota**** -contesto de forma severa la presidenta Vapor-.

 ** **ella tiene razón, ganamos con ventaja porque, o votamos por gusto o...**** -voltee a ver a Buchou y las demás, temblando de los nervios-, ****...*gulp* o votamos por obligación.****

 ** **es cierto, y como caballero de la nobleza de Rena-Buchou no puedo ir en contra de ella... aun si quisiera**** -refuto Kiba a mis palabras postrando un brazo arriba de mi espalda, el típico "bro-abrazo"- ** **, lo siento Ryota ademas que seria injusto, no tenemos un juicio firme para estas cosas.****

 ** **jódanse ustedes yo quiero mi certamen! ...uguh~gwaahh~!**** -Ryota cayo en posición fetal, ciertamente siento lastima por el, casi suficiente para derretir mi corazón, pero no alcanza "mwajaja"-.

 ** **y porque no hacer que los chicos posen para nosotras?**** -inquirió una de las del consejo de Vapor, Tsubasa Yura con una idea mucho peor-, ** **digo sino tenemos chicos buenos para juzgar al menos tendremos para posar**** -volvió a decir con unas gotas de sangre escapando de su nariz, ya se a donde va esto-.

-en ese momento sentí el terror absoluto y rápido sentí a Kiba ponerse a mi espalda, este condenado se las tiene de galán y ahora no quiere presumir, cosa que hace que las chicas me miren como un obstáculo mientras sonríen, mayormente las del consejo-.

 ** **perderíamos igual Tsubasa, recuerda que el pobre Ryota no cuenta con ese don**** -dijo Pane ajustando sus lente sin medir el calibre de la bala que dio de lleno en el orgullo de Ryota el cual se pone a llorar todavía mas-, ** **ademas no sabríamos que decir respecto a Raven, eso seria ponernos la soga al cuello.****

 ** **(no puedo discutir con esa lógica... golosa)**** -me estaba riendo por dentro, debido a la sorpresa que se podrían llevar si les muestro un poco de lo que estoy hecho-.

 ** **ya se!**** -exclamo buchou con una sonrisa-, se perfectamente que hacer.

 ** **porque siento que las cosas no van a salir bien?**** -le susurre a Kiba-.

 ** **ten por seguro que no sera bonito**** -me contesto divertido el caballero pelirrojo-.

 ** **[domingo, lugar:cancha de tenis, hora:10.45 am]****

 ** **ohhh! no puede ser, tan repentino esta pasando esto y no lo puedo creer! 4 de las bellezas de la academia Kuoh están jugando una partida de tenis!**** -decía uno de los alumnos que miraba eufórico la escena en frente de la cancha-.

 ** **Rena-sama!, nuestro orgullo para ustedes, le deseamos la victoria!**** -gritaron otro grupo de alumnos masculinos, ni la mas mínima idea de como llegaron a enterarse de esto-.

 ** **kaichou-sama le deseamos el pronto triunfo! Rena-sama también le apoyamos**** -para rematar una gran cantidad de mujeres también daban sus ánimos, daba igual a que lado apoyaran-.

 ** **sigo sin entender como fue que llegamos a esto**** -susurre cansado debido al fuerte ambiente que se cierne en este lugar-.

 ** **a veces la vida puede traer ciertos infortunios**** -dijo Lu con su tono calmado mientras comía unos dangos-.

 ** **yo no se ustedes pero mejor ni hablar, cuando una de ella quiere algo es mejor dárselo**** -comento Kiba con sus brazos en la espalda-.

 ** **arriba kaichou!**** -exclamo Ryota mientras blandía una bandera del consejo estudiante para la incomodidad de ambos grupos, y como lo se?, solo miren los rostros casi rojos del consejo y lo verán-.

-para resumir de primera cuenta, les diré que paso anoche, Buchou estaba proponiendo un juego de tenis, en donde se resumen las mismas habilidades físicas y limitación de toda persona, así no habría ni ventaja y desventaja para ambos lados, supondría que tuvieron una competencia en algún punto del pasado, Aisha me comento de manera graciosa que, como amigas de la infancia, ellas suelen competir en ámbitos bastante parejos en los que se resumen destrezas físicas y mentales, tales como deporte, juegos de mesa, habilidad del engaño o también conocido como "magia de Las Vegas", ajedrez y cosas del azar como el poker imperial, canasta, todo mientras las lideres discutían los términos para el partido el cual fue organizado para las 10:30 AM, llegamos a las puertas tras comunicar al club de tenis sobre el partido y solicitar un préstamo de las llaves, y fue allí donde el rumor salio como bala hacia los teléfonos de todos los estudiantes, tanto féminas como machos, escucharon el grito de guerra y vinieron a presenciar la gloriosa batalla, sobre como quien gane seria grabado en el salón de la fama y quien fallezca con honor sera recibido en el Valjhala-.

 ** **espero estés preparada Vapor, porque te enfrentas a las 100 maestrías Gremory!**** -Buchou declara su grito de guerra con la raqueta en dirección hacia Vapor-.

 ** **te estas enfrentando a la gran Vapor Shitori, deberías medir tus palabras gran-dota insolente**** -contesto muy ofensiva la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-.

 ** **uhhg~.. son tan melodramáticas**** -dijo Chloe con cierto deje irritación, se le nota muy avergonzada por las actitudes de ambos reyes-.

 ** _ ***PLOCK PLOCK PLOCK***_**

-era el sonido que ahora gobierna el campo de tenis,las chicas empezaron un intercambio severo de raquetas mientras el eco producido por los golpes inundaba el campo audiovisual de todo el publico, sobretodo visual para los machos, no seden entre golpe y golpe con la pelota que va de un lado a otro sin cesar, a la vez que se escuchan gemidos, ovaciones y abucheos por parte de todo el alumnado presente en las gradas y cerca. En un repentino giro de los acontecimientos la bola dio un giro en pleno vuelo, claramente usaron magia y para peor enfrente de toda esa gente-.

 ** **asique así no llevamos eh?**** -dijo Buchou con un tono desafiante mirando a Vapor, mientras que una extraña aura inunda el fondo del escenario alrededor de ella-.

 ** **esto es una guerra, Rena-san... creí que estabas consciente de que no me iba a echar para atrás tan fácil**** -respondió Vapor-Kaichou con el mismo tono, siendo que en su caso una extraña neblina congelante se hizo presente-.

 ** **(ya decía yo que esto esta fuera de control)**** -sude por la terrible atmósfera que se produce-, ****deberíamos detenerlas antes de que hagan una locura.****

 ** **me dices a mi? yo que mejor le borramos la memoria a todos**** -Kiba no esta ayudando para nada con ese consejo pero volteamos a ver a los demás mientras el juego seguía su curso-.

 ** **esa fue una jugada esplendida!**** -dijo atónito uno de los estudiantes-.

 ** **viste ese efecto? fue casi como Tsubasa y el "conchanfle" en la copa contra brasil**** -dijo emocionado otro de los alumnos masculinos que no para de mirarlas de forma obscena-.

 ** **(que están enfermos o que? esta claro que usan magia)**** -estoy nervioso, si la chicas se siguen sobrepasando ocasionaran un revuelo en toda la escuela-.

 ** _ ***PLOCK PLOCK!***_**

-y así continuo la partida durante lo que falta de la madrugada, uno que otro hechizo para potencian levemente la pelota o desviar el curso haciendo un efecto de vuelo, incluso la pelota amenazaba con destruir sus ropas, sin embargo, debido a la intensidad del partido que era mas una guerra de sensualidad por parte de ambos rey y reina de ambos clanes, nadie le estaba prestando atención, algunos juran escuchar un "boing boing" con el simple balanceo de los pechos de nuestra presidenta del club y ambas vice presidentas, aunque Vapor también tiene su encanto y he de admitir que lo tiene, según puedo observar Ryota tiene cierta obsesión por ella, como si no le preocupara nada mas en su entorno y para colmo no me tengo que quejar, Buchou y Aisha son esplendidas en esa ropa, no me molestaría gritarlo a los cuatro viento pero tampoco me tomare la molestia de decir "no les queda mal... les queda super ardiente". Si, otro día normal como cualquier chico estaría por cumplirse al menos hasta la noche-.

 ** **[Sala del Club de Artes Secretas, esa misma tarde]****

 ** **tristemente termino en empate *sniff sniff*... huelen a quemado**** -estaba Lu sosteniendo unas raquetas rotas y que económicamente parecían aun estar emitiendo calor-.

 ** **Vapor ha decidido la siguiente partida, sera en el gimnasio**** -dijo Kiba mientras todos nos ponemos nuestros uniformes, ademas que yo tengo una sorpresa-.

 ** **en serio tengo que hacer esto? digo.. no soy parte de la nobleza como para tener absoluta participación**** -dijo Chloe mientras termino de ajustarse su ropa deportiva-.

 ** **tonterías, ademas estamos fuera de los horarios y pedimos al profesor las llaves, nadie tiene que enterarse de que usamos poderes hoy, de milagro no causamos un tremendo pánico**** -Buchou estaba sudando a mares debido al partido de tenis, ademas ese sonrojo con puchero le queda tierno-.

 ** **(espero esto les suba los ánimos)/ hey chicos!**** -les llame la atención a todos sacando unas banda blancas con kanjis rojos, claramente pintadas a mano en todo el transcurso de la tarde-.

 ** **y estas bandas Raven?**** -dijo dubitativo el espadachín pelirrojo mientras tomaba su banda-.

 ** **estas bandas las hice como símbolo de la suerte en esta partida, cada una con una frase resumida en Kanjis, anda no sean tímidos y lean**** -les dije con una sonrisa competente a lo que todos voltean a ver sus bandas ya repartidas-.

 ** **"el cielo es una promesa de nacimiento"**** -leyó Serris mientras enreda su banda en el brazo derecho con una sonrisa-.

 ** **"siempre hay luz donde hay sombras"**** -leyó Chloe con un tono reconfortada, parece que le gusto-.

 ** **"el corazon no flaquea"**** -leyó Kiba con buenos ánimos y aprieta la banda, cerrando los ojos para luego ponerse la banda-.

 ** **"siempre hay un ojo capaz de centrar toda emoción"**** -leyó Buchou con una sonrisa aprobatoria, al parecer si le gusto y elevo sus ánimos para el partido-.

 ** **"impasible cual montaña, tranquilo como el mar"**** -leyó Lu que tenia una leve sonrisa, leve pero al fin y al cabo sonríe-.

 ** **"se impera con el fervor y ardor del corazón", que excitante**** -leyó Aisha dando un comentario nada súbito, esta tipa no sabría medirse-, ****y que dice el tuyo Raven?.****

 ** **"un equilibrio implacable es ser completo"**** -leí mi banda para después y como los demás, termine por ponérmela en el brazo derecho-, ****andando, vamos a calentar.****

 ** **[en el gimnasio]****

-todos habíamos empezado el calentamiento, las chicas hacían sus estiramientos, mientras que Kiba y yo hacíamos lagartijas pensionadas, me detengo para ver a las chicas hacer lo suyo sin titubeos y logre ver que Chloe esta ayudando a Serris a llevar su torso para poder alcanzar el zapato-.

 ** **vamos... ya casi lo tienes Serris**** -Chloe se inclina mas y mas haciendo resaltar sus pechos, benditos sean los genes elficos fusionados con de ángel-.

 ** **pero... es muy difícil.. y duele... n~no puedo~**** -Serris estaba empezando a sollozar por el esfuerzo que pone para resistir el ejercicio-, ****.. g~hya!.****

 ** ***glup*/(que lindo!, eso sonó muy provocativo)**** -aquí va de nuevo, debo resistir el impulso de idiotez para ceder ante el lívido y delatarme-.

 ** **estas teniendo pensamientos pervertidos... sempai**** -la voz que escuche no era nada mas que Lu que me interrumpido en plena lagartija, esta usando su poder sobre el terror-.

 ** **no... Lu~... no es lo que parece... kugh~gyuuurgh**** -Lu empieza a poner fuerza con una llave sobre mi pierna derecha-.

 ** **los pervertidos .. merecen la muerte**** -dicho eso, Lu pone mas fuerza, me va a romper la pierna!-.

 ** _ ***Track***_**

 ** **gyaaarrrgh!**** -realmente duele y aterra que sea Lu quien me haga esto, ciertamente el destino es cruel-.

 ** **[poco después, cerca del inicio del partido]****

 ** **gracias Serris, ya estoy mejor**** -le agradecí a Serris, con todo ya listo para luego volver con los demás que están en posición-.

 ** **ya todo esta bien?**** -pregunto Kiba y asentí para alivio de todos-, ****menos mal, odiaría que me hicieras el amuleto de la suerte y no estar presente en la cancha.****

 ** **en todo caso, estén listo el partido ya va a empezar**** -Buchou toma posición en la delantera, tal como ensayamos las posiciones en la charla de grupo-.

-nuestras posiciones consistían en yo, Kiba, Lu y Chloe como la primera linea de ataque, por suerte la cancha es muy grande y delante nuestro están los 8 miembros del consejo, al parecer Ryota está también en la primera linea, en nuestra segunda linea esta Buchou junto a Aisha y la tercera esta Serris, de parte del consejo esta Vapor y Pane en segunda linea con la adición de Tsubasa en el medio-.

 ** **que el juego..**** ** _ **[Vapor]**_** ** **/comience!**** ** _ **[Rena]**_** -exclamaron ambas dando inicio a la partida de quemados y quizás la mas extrema de mi vida-.

-todos corrieron hacia el centro del campo donde estaban ubicados 6 pelotas, dado que tenemos mas velocidad por obvias razones, Kiba ,Chloe y yo, obtuvimos 3 de estas y retrocedimos, volteamos a ver quienes las tenían y grata sorpresa me lleve al ver que no solo Ryota y Tsubasa consiguieron una sino que también Pane agarro un balón, en verdad es rápida, por obvias razones es una Reina-.

 ** **tomate esto niño bonito!**** -Ryota lanza con fuerza hacia Kiba, perfecto, un blanco fácil, Kiba logra evadirlo y ambos pensamos igual-.

 ** **tomate esta tu!...[Kiba]/pinche putita! [Raven]**** -gritamos los dos y lanzamos nuestros balones hacia el, pero los esquiva, tiene agilidad-.

 ** **todas contra Hyoudou, es el mas peligroso**** -grita una peliblanca, creo recordar que se llamaba Momo Hanakai no?, en todo caso, con ese grito ella y otra tomaron el par de balones que lanzamos-.

 ** **Wow~.. uahg?! pero porque a mi?**** -esquive ambas, claramente estoy molesto por mi mala suerte-.

 ** **Kiba-sama es lo mas sagrado en esta academia..**** -dijo una castaña de coletas, su nombre era Ruruko Nimura-.

 ** **el simple hecho de que uno del trió de pervertidos... no... el líder de esos dos dementes este a la altura de nuestro príncipe... merece la muerte!**** -exclamó en ira Tomoe Meguri, una peli rojiza de peinado alborotado, tal parece a donde vaya el club de admiradoras de Kiba amenaza con atacarme siempre-.

 ** **Kiba...**** -el mencionado voltea a verme con algo de nervios-, ****... a veces no puedo evitar pensar lo mucho que yo...**** -sentí que mi ira iba en aumento, casi hasta poder convocar la Sacred Gear-.

 ** **me amas como hermano? me quieres?... me adoras, no?**** -eso fue el colmo para el pelo de sangre y para mi-.

 ** **te odio, ojala te mueras por esto, maldito virgen, se nota que no tocaste una mujer en años, elije de una vez y no jodas!**** -grite todo irritado a mitad de juego, por fortuna esquive otra-.

 ** **buen trabajo Raven, se la carnada y así ganamos el partido**** -Buchou no midió esas palabras, pero aun así es comprensible aprovechar ese punto débil, quiera o no voy a aceptar ese sacrificio-.

 ** **(y aquí es donde lloran los hombres..*sniff*)**** -mis pensamientos fueron abrumados por la idea de ganar, tendré que soportar hasta el final-, ****acepto el sacrificio Buchou!.****

 ** **yo no soy estúpida y iré por los mas débiles, toma esto!**** -Vapor lanzo una pelota, me había olvidado que el juego estaba en curso y las pelotas volaban por todos lados, para peor hacia mi-.

 ** **uo~!... ja! tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso**** -me burle, a pesar de ser un buen tiro, fue demasiado predecible, quizás hasta ridículo-.

 ** **jum~...**** -esta sonriendo, esto no es bueno-.

 ** **Raven! arriba de ti!**** -Serris me grita en son de advertencia, y mire arriba-.

 ** **huh?.. uah~!**** -esquive otra pelota... no, no era otra ya que esta dio vuelta hacia mi trayectoria-, ****no me digas que... tele-dirigida?!**** -estoy aterrado no tenia planeado usar poderes aquí, y aun si pudiera, solo terminare demoliendo el gimnasio-.

 ** **Raven! recuerda la segunda opción, sino puedes esquivar...**** -Buchou me aconseja, ya se lo que viene-.

 ** **entonces toca atrapar... entendido**** -esquive nuevamente la pelota en medio del frenesí para tenerla en la mira-, ****ven a mi nena**** -la pelota volvió a girar y venia a ami con rapidez... y la atrape-, ****ajaj! ahora quien se ríe? he eliminado al líder**** -estaba teniendo mi momento de gloria, ciertamente es satisfactorio desafiar a la autoridad-.

 ** **tomate esto!**** -dijo otra estudiante del consejo y era Pane, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y apenas logre ver la pelota que venia hacia mi..-.

 ** _ ***THUMP!***_**

-un eco de cuero retumbo en todo el lugar, la emoción, la adrenalina, la alegría y el espíritu de competencia se ausentaron de mi persona, solo para sentir un desolador dolor, era muy incesante y no parecía disminuir, la fuerzas en mis piernas y manos se fueron, solo pude agacharme, pude ver que Ryota estaba casi igual, el horror estaba en su cara y también se cubrió la boca para no liberar un grito indebido, juraba que también oí a Serris Rezar por mi bienestar, fue ahí cuando declararon un tiempo fuera, no puedo emular palabras y menos gritar-.

 ** **oh dios! auh... Raven aguanta**** -Serris me saca de la cancha junto a los demás, menuda vergüenza estoy sintiendo-, ****Raven dime donde te golpeo.****

 ** **...a.. . kuh...**** -trato de emular palabras pero no consigo nada-, ****me dio... en...****

 ** **en?...**** -inquirió Buchou con preocupación, en verdad lamento ser una carga ahora-.

 ** **... mis bolas de dragón~... *Sniff***** -me encorve mas, ya mas pelota no puedo ser, maldición que duele-.

 ** **Serris saca a Raven de aquí**** -ordeno Buchou con una aura siniestra- ****nosotros lo vengaremos.****

 ** **ni siquiera sempai se merecía eso...**** -remarco con severidad Lu, oh pequeña no sabes lo feliz que..-, ****por mas pervertido que parezca, no lo merece**** -me retracto de ese pensamiento, aun te seré indiferente pequeña estúpida-.

 ** **Raven-kun es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, definitivo los electrocutare fufufu**** -Aisha ríe súbitamente con una aura sádica, si, no terminara bien, de nuevo-.

 ** **por honor a nuestro hermano caído, daremos lo mejor!**** -Kiba con determinación alza su puño en un grito que todos corresponden, cada vez estoy mas rojo-.

 ** **aun... sigo vivo... joder~hg...**** -trate de explicar que estoy bien pero la puerta hacia adentro se cerro-, ****mejor acabemos esto para puedas volver ahí Serris.****

 ** **h~hai! entonces... préstame ahí en donde te duele**** -asentí y con un serio sonrojo abrí las piernas-.

 ** **(naturalmente son las chicas que deberían abrir las piernas, me siento violado)**** -estoy llorando por dentro, no quiero que Serris me vea en estas condiciones-.

 _ ** **(ya decía yo que las cosas se pondrían interesantes socio jijiji)****_ -rió Valak contemplando la escena, como sino tuviera nada mejor que hacer-, ** _ **(tengo una idea! si tanto te preocupa que ella sea impura.. porque no lo averiguas montandola?).**_**

 ** **(estas loco?! jamas le haría eso a Serris, es como mi hermanita, porque habría de hacerlo)**** -regañe molesto, en que piensa este lagarto-.

 ** _ **(a los dragones no nos faltan motivos, prácticamente las mujeres nos llueven por nuestras hormonas)**_** -dijo Valak como si fuera científico- ** _ **(inclusive el incesto fue normal entre nosotros).**_**

 ** **(Valak..)**** -pensé bajo-.

 ** _ **(si socio?)**_** -pregunto curioso mi inquilino-.

 ** **(vete a dormir, s~solo.. lo em~empeoras)**** -solté así sin mas y ya muy nervioso-.

 _ ** **(jijiji si dudas esta generación de Kokuryuutei es impresionante, ya quiero ver que tan raro sera el portador del blanco, nos vemos otro dia)****_ -se despidió, eso es, vete y no jodas-.

 ** **ya termine, ya puedes levantarte?**** -pregunto mi ex monja favorita y asentí y ambos volvimos adentro y lo que vimos nos dejo helados-.

 ** _ ***KAPOOW* *BLIZZT* *BOOM* *THUMP!***_**

- ** **hyee~?![Serris]/Wah?![Raven]****

-rayos, poder de la destrucción y balas de cañón salieron disparados por todos lados, y pude ver a Serris y a Chloe en la banca mientras que Serris volvió a la cancha esquivando tanto como pudo, también pude ver que Pane, Momo, Tomoe y Reya están en la banca del equipo contrario. sin embargo Serris no duro bastante y regreso a los pocos minutos para ser exactos-.

 ** **tanto escandallo y todo por unas bolas.. pfft~~**** -Chloe parecía casi romper en carcajadas al verme llegar-, ****espero que ya tuvieras tu diversión fufufu.****

 ** **[escalosfrios]****

 ** **co~como.. s-s-si pudiera hacer algo así! no es que quiera**** -respondí nervioso, maldición, porque a mi me tiene que pasar tanto malentendido-.

 ** **la tengo!**** -grito Kiba atrapando con éxito una pelota de Tsubasa, sacándola y volteo a vernos-, ****Raven, estas de vuelta.****

 ** **bien, acabemos con esto**** -dije mientras me preparo junto a los demás, ahora ya no llueven tantos balones pues de las que me odian solo queda Ruruko Nimura-.

 ** **mas vale que no hayas tocado a Serris maldito niggah**** -exclamo iracundo Ryota con esa frase que tanto detesto-.

 ** **-[Maldito niggah, maldito niggah maldito... NI~GGAHHH~]-****

 ** **tu...****. -atrape una pelota lanzada por Ruruko, ya fue el puto colmo de los colmos-, ****..como te atreves a decir esa maldita palabra!.****

 ** _ ***BURN* *blizzt***_**

 ** **[Raging Gear!]**** -active el guantelete dejando salir una seria parte de mi energía, lo voy a apostar todo contra Ryota-, ** **Ryota!... di tus oraciones! [Rage][Rage][Rage][Rage][Rage][Rage][Rage][Rage],[Burning Soul!]**** -active el Burning soul dejando salir mi aura de fuego y rayos carmesí y concentre parte de mi poder en la pelota-, ****toma esto! FURY SMASH!.****

-sin esperas ni advertencias, solté la pelota en medio de mi feroz giro de brazo con dirección a Ryota, luego de soltarla la pelota fue en dirección sin intenciones de cambiar el rumbo o disminuir la velocidad hacia el pobre asistente del consejo, rojo de la ira, llameante cual sol y radioactivo como volcán, juraba haber liberado una tonelada fuerza debería preocuparme? nahh para nada, el se la busco-.

 ** _ ***THUMP!~KAPOW***_**

 ** **KUGH~! Gyaaaargh!**** -la pelota impacto con demasiada fuerza en Ryota e inclusive los saco del capo con rumbo a la pared del extremo del gimnasio-, ****... puagh~! uh...**** -cayo desmayado y por adicional soltó la pelota que dejo una seria marca en su abdomen, ademas de la ropa rasgada y quemada-.

 ** **ehhh~... Raven, no crees que fuiste muy animal?**** -pregunto Chloe y en ello voltee a verla-.

 ** ***sfx: Lion's snarl***** -gruñí, obvio que aun tengo ira por descargar, cosa que la aterro-.

 ** **yo~.. lo siento, Raven-sama**** -se encorvo en posición fetal y voltee a ver el resto, claramente tenían los ojos como platos pero Aisha tenia una sonrisa ladina-.

 ** **bueno, tal vez si me pase un poco**** -respondí un poco mas tranquilo-.

 ** **solo un poco? casi destruyes la mitad del maldito gimnasio!**** -respondió iracunda Vapor que se aproxima a paso de coronel hacia mi mientras que las demás compañeras de Ryota se le acercaron para llevarlo a la banca-.

 ** **pues veamos señorita ventaja~**** -le respondí sarcástico, a fuerzas necesito descargar lo que queda-, ** **quien fue el desgraciado que lanzo un conjuro para balancear el partido en primer lugar?.****

 ** **...**** -el Sonrojo de Vapor se hacia evidente no pudo contestar pero de inmediato empesgo a balbucear-, ****fue~ por.. bueno, da igual de todas también paso en el partido de tenis.****

 ** **simplemente digo que esto se nos sale de las manos**** -le refute-, ****no podemos ir enserio, cada vez que llueven explosiones y proyectiles tele-dirigidos, sencillamente esta mal esto.****

 ** **concluiremos el partido y luego veremos que opciones nos quedan para la próxima**** -se rindió en intentar refutar-.

 ** **[2 minutos después]****

 ** **he.. perdido**** -dijo una derrotada Vapor que que llora depresiva en el suelo de la cancha-, ****..en fin, fue divertido al menos.****

 ** **(oe oe, es enserio? tan rápido se le pasa)**** -no tenia idea de lo fácil que puede lidiar con esto la toda avara Vapor-.

 ** **pero ten por seguro que no ocurrirá de nuevo en un futuro, en especial tu Raven**** -me señalo conflictiva, es normal, después de todo las mujeres odian perder y admitir una derrota, mas si es contra un hombre-.

 ** **fue bueno verte Vapor, nos vemos posiblemente en un mes!**** -Buchou se despide con una sonrisa a la vez que la puerta del club se cierra-, ****perfecto! ahora podremos tener la reservación para nuestra expedición, el miércoles nos reuniremos aquí.****

 ** **hai!**** -respondimos todos, dispersándonos a nuestras casas, en efecto sera una experiencia increíble el adoptar un familiar-.

 ** **[día: miércoles. hora: 10:45 PM]****

-era nuestra noche aclamada como demonios de la noble familia Gremory, tendremos nuestros familiares y debo admitir que tengo nervios, no soy el único puesto que Serris esta temblando, justo ahora estamos en medio de la sala del Club con nuestro uniforme de la academia Kuoh a la señal de Buchou para realizar el salto al inframundo en el bosque de familiares, debía recalcar los nervios, puesto que no se como se adquiere un familiar, como reaccionan, sera mi familiar el que me escoja o yo tengo que escogerlo, y de ser primer caso, me va a eligir uno salvaje, o uno masoquista o tal vez uno flojo, no les mentiré si digo que uno sexy porque esa seria mi ilusión en lugar de una posibilidad pero soñar no cuesta, en el caso de Serris, me comento que ella quería uno lindo o al menos uno que cumpla muchas funciones o por lo menos ser majestuoso, le conteste que tocase lo que tocase, ella tiene todas las de ganar en cuanto su familiar, que estuviera tranquila y si había una amenaza próxima, que se quede atrás mio y para finalizar el gesto le acaricie el cabello, cosa que ella respondió con un sonrojo, me harás pecar mas de lo que ya he pecado, "hermana extraviada"-.

 ** **muy bien! el circulo esta listo con las coordenadas del bosque de familiares, todos tienen lo suyo?**** -Buchou nos pregunta con ánimos y todos asentimos-, ****pues, en marcha!.****

-todos nos reunimos en el circulo y empezó a brillar a un mas pero había un inconveniente y ese fue Chloe que se acerca, parece querer el decir algo-.

 ** **yo me quedo, no necesito un familiar cuando ya tengo a Zolf, asique...**** -se inclina con algo de vergüenza, no sabría decir que pasa por su cabeza-, ****..buena suerte Raven, y a ti también Serris**** -sonríe con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, se ve graciosa pero esta claro que no puede adaptarse en un momento a otro, después de todo iniciamos como enemigos-.

 ** **de acuerdo te quedaras**** -Buchou sonríe, pero eso no me engaña ya que puedo sentir leve hostilidad-, ****pero no hagas una locura como dejarnos y faltar a tu trato!**** -concentro un poco de su poder en la mano dejando salir ese inquietante sentimiento de destrucción-.

 ** **lo juro, lo juro!**** -Chloe se inclina nerviosa, ya tuvo bastante con el susto del partido-.

-el circulo brilla en su etapa cumbre, señal de que el salto esta por ocurrir-.

 ** **[transporte, Lugar: Bosque de familiares]****

-al momento de que la luz del circulo se disipara, pudimos ver un lugar algo seco en vida, arboles poco herbáceos pero no muertos en vegetación, el cielo era morado oscuro pero mucho mas visible que el atardecer de la tierra, era un páramo rocoso con algunas montañas rodeadas de vegetación seca y en la lejanía había un rió-.

 ** **asique este es el bosque de familiares del inframundo?**** -pregunte incrédulo, es obvio, lo esperaba un poco mas carbonizado-.

 ** **así es, no todo el inframundo es como lo mencionan en la biblia, solo interpretan lo terrenos de tortura y el purgatorio, el castigo de los pecados y blabla... etcétera**** -Buchou monto un numerito teatral con una mano haciendo de títere-, ** **ya hoy en día estamos haciendo apartados territoriales del mismo, los distintos infiernos de cada religión, los griegos, los nórdicos, aztecas y egipcios incluso los hebreas, con excepción de los hindú cuya jerarquía terrenal esta fuera de este mundo.****

 ** **pero actualmente las interpretaciones pasadas solo dan una idea de lo que hay, mas no dicen en totalidad lo que puede haber, dado que el inframundo es un reflejo literal del planeta tierra y en cada religión pueden existir distintos planetas que conforman su inframundo, con el caso de confundir el "cósito de hades" con la capital congelada de "Helfheim" de los nórdicos**** -respaldo Aisha a la explicación, estoy mas intrigado por saber mas-.

 ** **...uhhg~ me espera un largo milenio**** -solo podía imaginar las montañas de libros que tendré que leer, estoy blanquecido del pánico-.

 ** **si tu quieres un gran maestro ser~... atraparlos ya!**** -justo arriba escuche un cántico, pero de muy mal tono, ahí pudimos ver a un señor con vestimentas salvajes con un gorro en dirección al sur de su cráneo-, ****YEPA , que pasa gente? yo soy Drash Ketchun y seré vuestro guía para atrapar un familiar!.****

 ** **me huele a fracaso rotundo este viejo**** -comente algo agraciado, este viejo mira pokemon a mi no me engaña-.

 ** **es el maestro de familiares Drash ketchun, Raven, el no ha fallado en estudiar a casi todos los familiares existentes, es conocido como el máximo testimonio en cuanto a familiares y el único demonio capaz de entenderlos**** -Buchou parecía estar muy orgullosa de haberlo solicitado, solo espero no estar equivocado-.

 ** **bueno señores que el tiempo es oro, díganme que familiar desean? hay de todos los tamaños colores y sabores.. ejem ejem digo y actitudes, uno leal, un fuerte, el menú es grande**** -aclamo extendiendo un libro de especies mientras daba vuelta a las hojas, parecer confieble-.

 ** **etto... hay alguno lindo?**** -Serris preguntó con un sonrojo en su cara de ángel, mi máxima debilidad-.

 ** **ummmm, un familiar tierno... déjame ver~**** -Drash examina exhaustivamente su libro y luego vuelve a ver a Serris con una sonrisa tonta, este viejo piensa peor que yo-, ****bien! tengo 3 opciones para ti jovencita, un mermaid, es un espíritu de agua ambientado en las mitológicas sirenas del mar con la diferencia que estas pueden entrar tanto en agua como en un universo acuático en la misma tierra son muy versátiles en terrenos muy profundos y su cántico es mortal, genera una parálisis a todo aquel que escuche su ilusoria voz.****

 ** **ummm algo que pueda volar y correr en tierra seria mas que ideal**** -propuso Serris haciendo que Drash tachara sus opciones-.

 ** **okey una demonio que quiere su igual en movimientos, lo tengo justo aquí mis otros 2 familiares, una undyne!**** -nos mostró la foto y... mi expresión fue detonada en horror-.

 ** **esa cosa parece sacada de Jojo's Bizarre adventure!**** -exprese mi queja ante ese intento de un Stand, incluso parece estar posando, es asqueroso-.

 ** **según me dijeron en el perfil de ustedes, su alfil posee magia curativa, las undyne son únicas en su sanación, unas maestras en toda materia, son nivel legendario dado que salen en noche de luna llena**** -sugirió Drash con una sonrisa, este viejo tiene fetiches con jojo's no hay duda-.

 ** **no importa como la veas, esa cosa es un hombre!**** -refute lo irrefutable, pero parece que nadie le importa-.

 ** **umrrr~ muy bien, una mezcla de las dos entonces...**** -Drash volvió a rebuscar en su libro-, ** **que tal este? lo llaman "Kuriboh" una raza de espíritus unilateral, procedentes de otra dimensión, dependiendo de las habilidades y facultades de su dueño, estos pueden manifestar las sin menor dificultar, ademas de actuar como una guardián, poseen cada uno la habilidad "inversión" y "doble contra", la primera actúa como un mini campo de inversión capas de alterar el resultado de un ataque o un encantamiento enemigo y el segundo permite acumular tanto daño como sea posible y re-dirigirlo al oponente con el doble de poder, una habilidad que de por si todo el mundo puede desarrollar pero aquí esta lo interesante, por simple ley, la resistencia los Kuriboh puede duplicar su resistencia en base al poder mágico y propia resistencia del dueño, seria como tomar tu reservas extensas y convertirlas en durabilidad, hermosamente letal.****

 ** **ohh~! que dulces**** -exclamo encantada, al parecer si le agrada la idea de tener un kuriboh-.

 ** **sabia que esas bolas de pelos serian de ayuda algún día**** -Drash comento con un sangrado nasal, definitivo, apenas salga de aquí lo matare-.

 ** **Buchou~... puedo matarlo?**** -estoy tensando los puño a la espera de poder levantar una mano y mandar al viejo a la villa de los perdedores-.

 ** **tranquilo Raven, ejeje no habrá necesidad, porque no le preguntas por tu familiar?**** -Buchou sugirió en amen de disipar mis instintos-.

 ** **(es tu día de suerte, viejo decrepito)**** -pensé un poco mas calmado-, ****bueno supongo que es mi turno.****

 ** **entendido joven!, cual quieres? te puedo sugerir... este!**** -Drash me muestra una foto de un dragón humanoide color Magma de cornamentas doradas en contraste a su color de escamas, piel inferior clara y una mirada de temer-, ****es Shyvana, la Reina Dragón Solar y la mas fuerte de entre todos los Reyes dragón, su habilidad es Sequía, una habilidad de estilo realidad, con la que es capaz de modificar el tiempo del entorno o algo así, aun sigue siendo un misterio, pero no por nada esta en este nivel.****

 ** **tan poderosa es?**** -estoy sudando frió no creo tener la suficiente eficacia para tan siquiera mirarla y este tipo tuvo los cojones para hacerle cara-, ****(mis respetos viejo).****

 ** **[te aconsejo no acercarte a ella, socio]**** -Valak materializa el guante, su tono parece nervioso- ****[ella tiene el nivel de que su sola presencia es capaz de dejar un aire seco y incinerar con la misma intensidad del sol, ademas de poseer altos conocimientos de la Kata de dragón, un estilo marcial que se enfoca en la expulsión de energía al impactar al objetivo aunque mas que un estilo es una técnica, solo rectos sabios entre los dragones pueden aprender este estilo y al tratarse de una dragona a nivel solar le permite desintegrar a oponentes que no soporten su fuerza].****

 ** **que lo~co..**** -comente impresionado, la sola idea de aprender esa técnica me seria útil en un futuro-.

 ** **esto es impresionante sera un lindo detalle para el perfil de Shyvana, gracias emperador negro**** -Drash esta anotando cada palabra de Valak-.

 ** **bueno, tendré en consideración a Shyvana pero quiero explorar otras opciones**** -insistí en ver que otros familiares podria tener-.

 ** **un dragón solitario eh?, muy bien no juzgare ese juicio, si lo que buscas es algo mas versátil creo que tengo algo en la sección de espíritus, dame un segundo...**** -Drash pasa rápidamente las paginas hasta llegar a la sección que busca, me preguntaba que familiar seria ideal-, ****aquí esta!.****

 ** **que no sea la undyne por favor~**** -cruce los dedos, ni quería ver la foto-.

 ** **tranquilo chico mira, un "mana-fairy"!**** -me dijo señalando la pagina y pude ver algo semejante a las hadas-, ****los mana-fairy son unos espíritus del bosque, lo especial de ellos es que pueden crear una reserva de cualquier propiedad de energía y con ella crear un orbe adicional con el cual sustentar a los aliados, se dice que la capacidad de vampirismo les ayuda a drenar tanto poder mágico, como fuerza vital, dependiendo de la necesidad, cuando estos orbes absorben dicha propiedad, adquieren un brillo celestial de color azul en el caso de la magia y rojo en el caso de la fuerza vital.****

 ** **creo que algo mas leal seria lo correcto**** -le propuse y Drash solo giro el libro termino por señalar una pagina-.

 ** **un hipogrifo**** -solo dijo cortante y con confianza-, ** **... una vez hecho el contrato estos no se echan para atrás con su propietario, rápidos movimientos en el aire casi 2.5 veces dependiendo del dueño y es la ley natural de ellos el destacar en velocidad, gran afinidad con el viento, el solo aleteo de sus alas puede crear una cortante ráfaga que mandara a volar a los mas fuertes, son los mas cercanos a los dragones en sentido de lealtad.****

 ** **perfecto!**** -le guiñe con la gallina de la mano y guarda el libro en su mochila-.

 ** **Que no se diga más y... atraparlos ya!**** -empezó a caminar a paso de tropa, aun siento oler a fracaso en el-.

 ** **(sigo pensando que será un rotundo fracaso este idiota, solo lo sé)**** –pensé ya más tranquilo mientras caminaba con los demás-.

-andamos por gran parte de este bosque y vimos no solo algunos familiares exóticos sino que también algunos limos, ghost, skeletons de diversas especies como leones pájaros topos y demás, hasta ahora aun no encontramos los que seleccionamos pero Drash afirma que este sector es el sector común, en donde están los familiares funcionales o domésticos, cosas como familiares recién nacidos o con un deficiente sentido de orientación, lo más inofensivo mientras que los familiares que escogimos son más escurridizos y raros de encontrar, el hipogrifo es muy orgulloso y tienden a apartarse de las demás especies, solo se acercan a quienes consideren digno de respeto o para cazar su comida, en cambio los Kuriboh tienden a ser muy tímidos y se esconden en cavernas o sectores donde no llegue mucha luz, se alimentan de insectos, frutos o de limos, estamos pasando ya muy cerca del rio pero Drash se detiene-.

 ** **Se los propondré de nuevo señor peón y joven alfil, están seguros que no quieren una Undyne?**** –lo dijo sin voltear-.

 ** **No!**** –Conteste seco pues no quiero tener que lidiar con una pose de Kars cada vez que invoco a mi familiar-.

 ** **Me apego más a los Kuriboh, declinare la oferta señor Drash**** –contesto Serris, es bueno ver que ella si reconsidere mis sentimientos-.

 ** **Bueno... el caso es que aquí ya sintieron nuestra presencia**** –Drash se acomoda en una de las rocas mirando al rio-, ****vengan están a punto de presenciar un evento exclusivo de los Undyne.****

 ** **Ese evento de casualidad no es una guerra de poses cierto?**** –Estoy sudando frio-.

 ** **Ajajaja, por fortuna para ti chico, no es así**** –respire aliviado o al menos un microscópico porcentaje-, es una batalla, observen.

-al acercarnos pudimos ver dos portales abrirse en el agua y ahí, salen siluetas con cabello largo una viste un traje de enfermera y el otro un traje sadomasoquista y sin importarles su apariencia estos se lanzan unos golpes muy brutales, el primero en recibirlo fue la enfermera que se quedó estática y volteo a ver a su oponente, podrías decir que no tenía ojos por simple hecho de que se trata de un efecto de cámara para que se vea más épico, solo haría falta el coro Árabe de los vampiros-.

 ** **Esto exactamente qué es?**** –estoy confuso, el hecho de que se golpeen es contradictorio al aspecto del cual están disfrazados-.

 ** **Las Undyne tienen que resolver la pertenencia de su dueño mediante una pelea de boxeo, porque crees que su magia sanadora es tan potente? En la antigüedad muchas Undyne de las cien mil murieron no solo por la guerra santa sino también por sus ritos de contrato**** –explico entusiasmado-.

 ** **Ósea, debido a que quedaban en un estado lamentable...**** -supuso Serris llegando a esa conclusión-.

 ** **Así es, debido a eso practicaron grandes conjuntos de magia sanadora para todas las facciones, al igual que los Kuriboh, son unilaterales**** –remarco el punto positivo pero cruzo los brazos-, ****pero... debido a su aspecto son de los menos solicitados, mayormente los demonios u otras facciones recurren a ellos cuando no tienen posibilidad de sanación, además que el mercadeo de las lágrimas de fénix sustituyen a esta especie casi en su totalidad.****

 ** **Sí... ciertamente han bajado su potencial pero el hecho de que tengan poderes defensivos los ponen aun por arriba de las mismas lagrimas**** –Buchou parece molesta por el hecho de mencionar al fénix, suena a mucho rencor, será que le dio problemas lidiar con ellos, pero no estoy seguro-.

 ** **(sé que no debo preguntar por ello, suena más molesto que lamentable, solo espero equivocarme en que será un problema a futuro)**** –tras dejar ese pensamiento, continuamos nuestra ruta por el bosque dejando a los Undyne resolver su disputa por ser familiar contratado-.

 ** **[varios minutos después]****

-seguimos explorando el bosque, llevamos ya un rato y dejamos de ver a los familiares comunes, Drash se ve ansioso, revela que ya dejamos el sector común de todo el bosque y nos acercamos a una zona de cuarentena, y no, no es que estén enfermos, sino que en esta área habitan de entre los familiares que portan venenos y maldiciones o sencillamente portan bastante negatividad, pero son funcionales aun así el caso es cuando se quieran defender, Drash comento que de entre los más peligrosos están los espectros, alguno que otra salamandra venenosa-.

 ** _ ***creeck***_**

 ** **Esperen, oyeron eso?**** –Drash se detuvo en seco y observamos a nuestro alrededor-.

 ** _ ***Pyri Pyri***_**

 ** **Arriba!**** –indique a todos, miramos y pudimos ver a un Kuriboh-.

 ** **Ohhh~! Este es un "Dark-rainbow Kuriboh" además de poseer las habilidades innatas de los Kuriboh normales posee una exclusiva llamada "caleidoscopio"**** –Drash volvió a coger su libro y preparo su pluma, está dibujando a la criatura- ****según he escuchado es una habilidad que permite manipular intensidad ultravioleta del entorno para generar ilusiones infalibles, jovencita creo que este es el indicado para ti.****

 ** **Hola pequeño! Ven no seas tímido**** –Serris se acerca al Kuriboh y este parece querer ocultarse pero de a poco empieza a salir-.

 ** _ ***Pyri?~... Pyri!***_**

-el Kuriboh salta y se deja abrazar con Serris, los ojos del pequeño ovoide con varios anillos circulares de los colores oscuros del arcoíris teniendo su rostro en blanco-.

 ** **Valla! Fue más fácil de lo que creí, eso es bueno, ahora debes hacer tu contrato con el**** –Drash se acerca a Serris para entregarle un círculo mágico escrito en un panfleto-, ****solo imagina este círculo alrededor del pequeñín y chachan!.****

 ** **H~hai!**** –Serris empezó a convocar el círculo mágico hasta que el anillo del contrato paso a traves del Kuriboh hasta desaparecer justo al llegar arriba-.

 ** _ ***Pyri Pyri!***_**

-el Kuriboh revolotea alrededor de Serris con emoción para luego terminar arriba de su cabello haciendo que ella ría por la actitud del pequeñín-.

 ** **Es tan tierno *Sniff!***** -Drash se sopla la nariz, comparto esta emoción con él, solo por ahora-, ****pero en fin, chico ahora es tu turno, te advierto de antemano que los Hipogrifo están muy apartados de aquí te tocara ir a las montañas, en esa dirección, los hipogrifos no reciben a un grupo por lo que tendrás que ir solo.****

 ** **Raven!**** –voltee a ver a Buchou que me toma de los hombros-, ****ten cuidado, si?.****

 ** **De acuerdo**** –volteo a ver a Drash, tengo que pedirle una sola pista y no me iré a lo tonto-, ****solo a partir de aquí, es recto hacia la montaña?.****

 ** **Tomate tu tiempo pero tienes límite de 5 horas, suerte muchacho, pero si necesitas extracción usa esto**** –Drash me entrega un silbato de entrenamiento-, ****con el podrás llamar a mi familiar para solicitar una extracción inmediata.****

 ** **Gracias**** –seguido de eso me separe del grupo para continuar ** **-, (no puedo evitar sentir que algo muy feo se me viene, seguro no será nada).****

 ** **[poco después, al pie de la montaña. Hora(mundo humano): 1:27 am]****

-he buscado un hipogrifo, y debo admitir que este bosque es muy extenso, casi del mismo tamaño que la unas 3 ciudades, tal vez mucho más, no puedo notar un final entre todos los árboles secos y montañas rocosas a mi alrededor, justo ahora estoy al pie de la montaña-.

-he estado viendo gran cantidad de familiares uno de cada especie, algunos se interesaron de forma civilizada, hasta ahora no he visto un hipogrifo, con respecto a estos familiares pude notar que tienen un modus vivendi semejante a los goblins y depredadores naturales de la tierra, serpientes, sapos, lobos y salamandras y hasta espectros, solo basto liberar la Sacred Gear y algunos dieron un reverencia y se apartaron, tal es el caso de las serpientes y salamandras, los lobos solo gruñeron al igual que Zolf con la excepción de que fue Valak quien los ahuyentó, los sapos eran de entre todos los más civilizados, y solo brincaron por ahí, los espectros me dieron algo de dificultad, solo basto hacer una explosión de energía con la Raging Gear, me maldije, puesto que eso pudo revelar mi ubicación a cualquier invitado no deseado a la batalla campal y ahuyentar a mi futuro familiar, sobre todo a Shyvana, si ella me huele en este lugar estaré mas que frito, la zona de cuarentena ya es muy peligrosa en este punto, si recibo otro ataque y hago otra explosión, estaré a varios meses de poder obtener a mi familiar-.

 ** **Esto ya es el colmo**** –camine a paso pesado por el páramo hasta llegar a un barranco-, ****al menos podre tener una buena vista del bosque y con algo de suerte, visualizar un hipogrifo sobrevolando la zona, qué opinas Valak.****

 ** **[Me parece bien, no quiero tener que lidiar con Shyvana luego de 1000 años]**** –Valak se oye algo nervioso, el simple hecho de creer que uno de los suyos este por aquí cerca le da muy mala señal-.

 ** **[pocos minutos después]****

-sigo esperando en este lugar y con suerte logre efectuar un devil action para simular que no hay nada, claro, con ayuda de Valak, aun soy novicio para crear buenos sellos o campos de invisibilidad, las cosas no figuran bien, alrededor del bosque y los arboles a mi espalda en este barranco están casi limpias, algunas aves majestuosas se postran a mi alrededor como si yo fuera uno de ellos, también había un Doo-Doo, creí que estaban extintos, también paso un crockotrigul una especie de "pollo T-rex", de entre los dos, este último fue quien me ataco con un rayo, tuve que contrarrestarlo con mi maestría y clavarle una patada de estoque justo en la panza, con varios aumentos de Valak y mi estilo marcial, corrió despavorido el muy gallina, "tienes tu medalla por participar" decía Valak con algo de gracia-.

 ** **Tuvimos 2 buenos partidos para familiar y nada**** –me estaba cansando de tener que esperar a ver a mi familiar volar por el cielo y de tener buenos partidos que no estoy buscando ** **-, alguna vez tendré un buen giro de los acontecimientos?.****

 ** _ ***GYUUURGH~!***_**

-a lo lejos, en el cielo, pude ver una silueta, es inconfundible, se trata de mi familiar está volando hacia aquí!-.

 ** **[Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, socio]**** –el comentario de Valak me saco del sueño y sentí el instinto asesino-.

 ** _ ***GYUUUUURGH~!***_**

 ** **Woah~!**** –salte a la izquierda esquivando las garras del animal, este con elegancia volvió a ascender haciendo una dona en el aire para luego aterrizar-, ****no sé qué es lo que busca será que tiene hambre?.****

 ** **[Quiere medirte socio, lo puedo sentir en su intención]**** –Valak no parece consternado, es más parece compadecido-.

 ** **Asique una prueba eh?, bien águila parvada, acepto el desafío! [Rage][Rage][Rage][Rage]!**** -Empeze a acumular los aumentos-.

 ** _ ***GYUUUUURGH~!***_**

-el hipogrifo dio su canto de guerra y empezó a ganar velocidad, me acerque para encestar un golpe con mi fuerza aumentada, claramente fue un golpe certero puesto que no solo detuve su carrera, sino que también lo saque de equilibrio-.

 ** **[Socio, dispara un dragón shot]**** –Valak me instruyo en volver a atacar-.

 ** **A la orden [Rage]**** –volví a aumentar el poder necesario para usar el disparo ya que consume mucha energía- ****[dragón shot]!.****

 ** _ ***POUW!***_**

-la explosión rodeo todo el campo de batalla con una capa de humo, parece que el di, pero ocurrió una ráfaga de viento que disipo y ahí lo pude ver, elevando y estirando sus alas listo para mandar otra ráfaga-.

 ** **Tengo que impedir vuele!**** –fui corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hasta alcanzarlo pero...-.

 ** **[Aletear], *GYUUURGH~!*****

-el graznido ensordecedor y el repentino viento me desoriento y termine rodando por el suelo, no hace falta decir donde, estaba, al mirar arriba lo pude ver tal como estaba, el vuelo del águila cazador, ahora me tiene rodeado en un círculo, no podre escapar, bueno si podría, pero perdería la oportunidad de atraparlo como mi familiar-.

 ** **Maldición... y ahora qué?**** –me estaba enfocando de donde vendría el próximo ataque-.

-el hipogrifo que vuela astuto y precavido, está formando una corriente de aire que se está concentrando en el área, este sentimiento es incómodo, a pesar de que puedo ver venir sus ataques, no podre inmovilizarlo-.

 ** _ ***GYUUUUURGH~!***_**

-su ataque se hace llegar, de repente una enorme corriente se hace notar en mi sentido del tacto, este animal quiere hacer volar por los aires, rápido me dirijo a los árboles para tener una base más cerca, pero este lugar es un maldito campo abierto y los están a varios metros-.

 ** **Quiera o no debo hacerlo [Rage]**** –aumente el poder del Sacred Gear, tengo una idea y voy a apostar por ella-.

-el hipogrifo volvió a descender junto a su ráfaga, si pasa al lado mío seguro me arrastra a las alturas. Espere a que estuviera cerca-.

 ** **Espéralo...**** -lo mire fijamente en su aleteo, y este abre sus garras-, ****... ahora!.****

-me escabullí en un salto con mi Ki en mano listo para encestar un golpe en su lomo, cuando estaba justo por impactar, algo me corto y rasguño muchas veces, de verdad que duele, sin siquiera poder tocarlo, Salí volado por la ráfaga, se sintió como una bola de demolición con espadas incrustadas encima-.

 ** **Arrrg~! Maldición pero que hizo esta vez**** –vi que volvió a tomar vuelo y a rodearme-.

 ** **[socio, eso fue aeroquinesis, una habilidad mágica capaz de moldear el viento a voluntad**** ] –esa explicación me heló la sangre- ****[socio, puedo sugerirte hacer una explosión más].****

 ** **Espero y no te equivoques**** –observe al aparvado volar y este, iba moldeando su propia silueta en viento-, ****ese ataque se ve que tiene mucho rango, solo tenemos una oportunidad, sino comeremos pollo antropomórfico de desayuno [Rage] [Rage].****

 ** **[genial, hace mucho no como hipogrifo]**** –Valak parecía aguarse la boca de solo pensarlo, valla glotón-, ****[a por él!].****

-concentre nuevamente mi Ki en la mano junto con el poder aumento en un orbe, puedo sentir que el poder de Valak se manifiesta en forma de calor emergiendo de mi mano, a la vez que unos leves rayos carmesí rodean mi cuerpo y se enfocan en mi brazo-.

 ** _ ***GYUUUURGH~!***_**

 ** **Es ahora!/[a por él!]**** –gritamos los dos y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, cuando se acercó al punto clave me deslice por debajo- ****[Dragón detonation]**** –apunte el puño hacia el centro del pecho liberando la carga de energía-.

 ** ******* ** _ **BOOM**_** ** ***[Rodar][Impactar]****

-la explosión nublo mis sentidos, y creo jurar que recibí muchos arañazos por parte del ataque, además de rodar por el suelo, la tierra rodea mi cara con un seco olor a hierro y lodo, solo para terminar estampado en un árbol que por fortuna resistió, miro la distancia que recorrí y parece medio campo de futbol, el enorme cojín de humo destellan unas leves llamas, señal de que los árboles se están quemando y un poco a mi izquierda al otro lado puedo ver otro rastro de árboles destruidos y ahí está mi objetivo, el hipogrifo se para no un leve graznido, al agitar sus alas suelta un graznido más agudo, esta aturdido pero ahora se enfoca en nosotros y empieza a "caminar"-.

 ** **Crees que haya aceptado la derrota?**** –le pregunte a Valak-.

 ** **[si, no noto más intenciones de pelear, te acepto como su igual, felicidades**** ] –Valak parece no muy contento, creo que se debió a mi estado tras la pelea-.

 ** **Bueno, es un alivio, al fin tendré mi familiar**** –fui avanzando hasta poder quedar a una distancia prudente-.

 ** _ ***Grrryugh~!***_**

-el hipogrifo soltó un suave graznido e inclino su lomo, debe ser su forma de dar respeto, correspondí el gesto como lo hacen en Japón, cerré el puño derecho con mi palma izquierda, tense los brazos y me incline-.

 ** **Ahora eres mi familiar, ven vámonos antes de ... Woah!**** -sentí un empujón muy fuerte-, ****acaso la pelea no termino?**** -cuando voltee a tras vi una enorme luz, era un sol, la imagen me aterro bastante, mi familiar cayo en la lejanía y termino por retirarse-, ****esa... esa es?.****

 **[inserte soundtrack: Walpurgisnacht de Blazblue]**

 ** **Tú! Suelta a mi maestro**** –frente a mi vi a quien menos quería ver, un dragón color magma de cornamentas doradas-, ****... no lo repetiré... suelta~ a mi maestro!**** –la criatura soltó una llamarada muy fuerte, más que una llamarada, parece un mini sol, dicha bola salió como bala-.

 ** **Wuagh~! Y ni siquiera pude hacer el contrato pipipi~*sniff*... y tanto que pelee para obtenerlo**** –estaba llorando, mi precioso familiar salió corriendo dejándome solo, para luego sentir rabia pura- ****esta bola de escamas... me las pagaras!.****

 ** **[socio detente ahora y corre]**** –no le hice caso y fui contra la criatura, dando un salto hacia su pecho-.

 ** **Patético, será más fácil de lo que creí**** –fue lo que pude escuchar hasta poder recibir un golpe-.

 ** **Maldición, es más rápida de lo que creí**** –me reincorpore y active el guantelete-, ****[Rage][Rage][Rage][Burning Soul!].****

-con el burning soul me abalance sobre la dragona que con su pata derecha respondió a mi ataque, impactando su puño contra el mío, con obvios resultados, fui mandado contra los arboles-.

- ** **Cuogh~! Tendré que recurrir a...****

 ** **[ya detente socio!, ella está a otro nivel, es Shyvana la Reina Dragón, recuerdas?]**** –Valak insiste en retirarse-.

 ** **Reina mis bolas de pajarito huyuyui!, me quito la oportunidad de tener un familiar!**** –concentre nuevamente el Ki para otro dragón shot-, ****a ver qué te parece esto! [Dragón Shot]!.****

 ** _ ***POUW***_**

 ** **Ejeje me hace cosquillas, creo que jugare a tu mismo nivel**** –tras decir eso en la cortina de humo una luz solar destello en todo el campo, cuando el humo se disipa pude notar que altero su tamaño y cuando lo note ya tenía a una persona justo en frente, más preciso una chica-, ****así estará más parejo para que no seas tan patético, transporte.****

 ** **[el aspecto de su forma humana es Shyvana Escamas de hierro o acero]****

 ** **Un transporte?!, te enseñare quien es el transporte pelos de patito****! –fui en contra de la chica con todo el poder que me quedaba-.

 ** **Patito?! Tu... Monstruo!**** –ella cargo contra nosotros, dispuesta a matarme-.

 ** _ ***PUNCH!***_**

-impactamos ambos golpes, claro ella me detuvo en el momento en que nuestro nudillos chocaron provocando una enorme ráfaga de viento mezclada con calor, está usando su habilidad sequia para debilitarme moralmente o tal vez está usando más fuerza, no lo sé, pero mis ataques imbuidos con el poder de Valak hasta ahora siguen sin afectar su postura y movimientos-.

 ** **Vaya... sigues intacto? No está mal para un transporte**** –puso más fuerza pero atrape su puño-, ****hum? Crees que me tienes pero...****

 ** _ ***PUNCH!***_**

 ** **Si~~... si te tengo**** –conteste desafiante pero la mano me arde-.

 ** **Jumh.. gusano**** –seca y afilada expreso su decepción-.

 ** _ ***KICK!***_**

 ** **Puagh~!**** –me retorcí por el ataque, una patada vino de repente, está más que claro que no tengo oportunidad-.

 ** **[derechazo(Raven)][rodilla izquierda(Raven)][bloquear(Shyvana)], [uppercut(Shyvana)][Dragón Shot(Raven)][golpe explosivo(Shyvana)][bloqueo en equis(Raven)], [rodar, chocar, levantarse(Raven)][golpes metralla (Raven)][inmutarse(Shyvana)][izquierdazo (Raven)][derechazo (Shyvana)][explosión].****

-fui contra ella en un derechazo, sea como sea no le iba a dar el lujo de ganar, Shyvana solo se reía, era evidente que eso no le basto, volví a atacar con un rodillazo de izquierda, esos dos golpes llevan una buena carga de Ki, y ella no parece molestarse, a pesar que levante una buena onda de viento por la fuerza que puse en esos golpes, el daño ni de cerca es para molestarla. Me lanza un uppercut y pude volver a notar la diferencia abismal entre nuestras fuerzas, incluso sin tocarme ella es capaz de mandar grandes ondas viento, le lance un "Dragón Shot" avivando una cortina de humo, pero ella contesto a forma berserker insertando un golpe muy brutal, al impactar crea un explosión, asique esta era la técnica de la que Valak hablaba, la detonación de contacto, el impacto es abrumador, es como un mini sol explotando en sus palmas, logre bloquear el impacto pero el choque fue tal que Salí disparado hasta chocar con otro árbol, al levantarme fui con una metralla rápida de golpes, ella no parece inmutarse, lance un izquierdazo que ella no se molestó en responder golpeándome en la cara con un gancho de derecho con la explosión de antes, así mandándome a volar y arrastrarme-.

 ** **Ya a este punto no puedo correr... pero aun.. puedo ...**** -estoy tambaleando mis pasos y mi visión se vuelve borrosa-.

 ** **Sabes...**** –empieza hablar estoica ** **-, tal vez no seas un transporte, asique te daré la oportunidad de graduarte, si sobrevives a este ataque, considérate un lagarto, pero ni creas que por eso te reconozco como a Valak-sama**** –en eso una flamas destellantes salen de sus manos, brillan igual que el sol y se desprenden unos racimos de luz que terminan por rodearme- ****Sun Flare!.****

-vi todo en cámara lenta, sus manos que están abierta se iban cerrando de golpe, el destello de los orbe se hace notar más y más hasta el punto de ser molesto, termine por agrupar todas las fuerzas restante, conociéndola, este ataque será mi tumba-.

 ** _ ***GROAAAGH~!***_**

 ** **Huh?!**** –tan rápido como inicio, fue cuando vi un destello de rayos venir hacia mi mano derecha y aferrarse como un mango, fue ahí donde se me vinieron una palabras en forma de eco-, ****[Absorbtion]!.****

 ** _ ***POUW POUW POUW!***_**

 ** **Se terminó... me habría interesado más que sobrevivieras, supongo que aun fue muy prematuro**** –está decepcionada, lo sé por su pronunciación-.

 ** _ ***Blizzt***_**

 ** **En serio crees que esto termino?**** –le conteste burlonamente, cuando el humo se disipo, pude notar su atónito rostro-, ****esto no se acaba hasta que yo diga que se acaba!.****

 ** _ ***SLASH**KAPOUW***_**

-un estallido feroz se oye en el lugar, aposte todo ante este nuevo ataque combinado, no sé cómo ni porque pero sea lo que tenía en la mano estaba cargado con la misma energía que Shyvana uso en su ataque, cuando lo note, vi que tenía una Lostvayne de color negro con un adornado de dragón en el mango del cuchillo, la mirada de Shyvana se mostró molesta, pero después noto lo que yo cargue en mis manos. Mi cuerpo se tambalea, ya estoy en las ultimas-.

 ** **Esa arma... solo existe una raza capaz de hacer tal cosa acaso eso es un Wyrm? –**** dijo atónita la Dragona más fuerte ante mi atónita impresión-, ****si esta en tu mano quiere decir que te eligió como su dueño... en fin un trato es un trato pero porque quedarte con eso no más?.****

 ** **[que planeas exactamente?... Shyvana]**** –Valak pregunto cortante a lo que Shyvana solo respira relajada-.

 ** **Ohhh vamos maestro, sabe que no quiero que un humano y menos un demonio manche su nombre como dragón emperador negro...**** -Shyvana se está excusando, parece ya avergonzada del regaño de Valak-, ****yo solo quería...****

 ** **[él tiene algo especial, de los demás humanos, tiene mucho potencial]**** –Valak me defendió, cosa que no parece impresionar a Shyvana-.

 ** **Eso me dijiste hace muchos portadores atrás, solo 3 merecen mi respeto, porque este chico es diferente?**** –Shyvana está reconsiderando el volver a aniquilarme, se le nota en su tono seco-.

 ** **[su aura, solo lo sé, tiene ese algo que lo conecta conmigo y también con el equilibrio de la naturaleza, mas especifico el fuego]**** –Valak no parece muy seguro de lo que quiere decir- ****[pero eso es lo de menos, Que quieres decir con que mi socio no solo se ira así porque si?].****

 ** **Se nota a secas que le falta experiencia en esto de ser dragón y más aún que es tu portador, se le nota que está en las ultimas, pero sigue luchando además sobrevivió con ayuda del Wyrm**** –remarco Shyvana señalando a la Lostvayne-, ****es por eso que... a partir de hoy el será puesto a prueba, decirle que cuando alcance el nivel para ser un rey dragón todos los de tu clan querrán desafiarlo, así como tendrá el acceso a tu poder, también tendrá acceso a ser tu sucesor y yo...**** –Shyvana dibuja un círculo mágico alrededor mío-, ****... seré su tutora.****

 ** **Emmm puedo opinar, no?**** –pregunte nervioso-.

 ** **Adelante**** –Shyvana respondió con orgullo-.

 ** **Qué relación tuvieron ustedes? Y porque esa manía de liberar tu maestro si tarde o temprano volverá a escoger a otro portador?**** –esa serie de preguntas altero a Shyvana, un aire depresivo la rodean de forma penosa-.

 ** **Como ya dije, sería muy deshonroso que controlaras tanto poder, pero si Valak se decide en apostar a tu favor, ser tu guía es lo menos que puedo hacer, y que dices?**** –en eso extiende sus brazos en diagonal haciendo que el circulo brille más-.

 ** **Supongo que no puedo oponerme verdad? Entonces es trato hecho**** –respondí, a lo que Shyvana con una sonrisa orgullosa concluyo el sello y un tatuaje salió en mi muñeca para después hacerse invisible-.

 ** **Será interesante ver hasta donde llegaras con esa convicción, aunque sigues viéndote penoso, también te daré este regalo**** –Shyvana lanza un orbe de luz pero este venia lento y era cálido, la sensación era cómoda-, ****es un encantus medicinal que yo misma perfeccione, necesitaras energía para volver con tu ama y por supuesto curarte, nos vemos.****

 ** _ ***KREEEEUUUGH~!***_**

-con su rugido, sobrevoló los cielos oscuros, dejándome a mí con el orbe y el Wyrm, con el orbe no tuve más remedio, lo estruje y de inmediato, las heridas de cortes por hipogrifo y quemaduras por parte de Shyvana, incluso mi uniforme se auto-reparo de las comisuras que tenía, de ser un vagabundo a un estudiante, volví a ser yo, y sentí como la mitad de mis fuerzas regresaron, eso me dejo atónito, el Wyrm tomo su forma de dragon-.

 ** **Fueron bastantes emociones para una cacería, lo mejor será volver**** –con ello fui de camino con los demás, ya he tardado demasiado y la batalla de seguro los preocupo-.

 ** **[poco después, hora de la tierra: 3:45 am]****

-había regresado y los demás quedaron atónitos, dijeron escuchar explosiones y que planeaban ir a buscarme, les conteste que no había problema, que solo fue un susto que se llevaron algunos familiares al verme, y por supuesto les conté de mi pelea con Shyvana pero no llegue al punto del contrato, solo dije que relación tuvo Valak y que se ofreció a hacer mi guía en esto de ser dragón, el pacto claramente no lo mencione y lo de que todo el ex clan de Valak vendrían a por mí para suplirlo de su lugar-.

 ** **Fue asombroso, ósea que estas a nivel de un rey dragón?**** –Kiba parecía maravillado como colegiala, el solo hecho de decir que sobreviviera contra un dragón parecía oro para el-.

 ** **Ara ara tenemos a alguien de la realeza, fufú Buchou te perseguirá**** –Aisha dio su comentario ladino, a Buchou parece no importarle o tal vez si-.

 ** **Sempai es aterrador pero admirable**** –Lu de forma seca me dio halago, bueno algo bueno salió este día-.

 ** **Tengo que curarte de una lesión, seguro estas bien?**** –Serris corrió a atenderme aun cuando estoy casi en mi totalidad sanado, no le voy a decir que no, pues solo tengo los músculos algo tensos-.

 ** **No me esperaba un Wyrm chico, a pesar de que no fue el hipogrifo, esta criatura es más especial y rara**** –Drash admiraba al dragón o como en realidad se le dice Wyrm ** **-, todo lo que sé es que los Wyrm poseen propiedades senjutsu, cosas como la absorción de ataques, elementos naturales y disparar con el doble de poder, mayormente son conductores, poseen también cualidades simbióticas, que les permite adaptar su forma a cualquier objeto asimilado y montón de cosas más, aun no tengo el perfil de estos desarrollado con exactitud pero si lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces te eligió como su dueño, felicidades.****

-Drash me paso el panfleto de contrato y procedí a firmarlo con el Wyrm que estaba en su forma dragón, tenía pelaje blanco, pesuñas traseras y patas delanteras de león, ojos azules opacando todo el orbe ocular y unos cuernos de cabra dorados, está sentado como un perro mientras el contrato finaliza con éxito, el pequeño se revolotea de izquierda y derecha y rueda como un perro, tan bello y pechoño salió mi familiar-.

 ** **Bien, con todo esto creo ya pode ...buagh~?!**** –de repente algo tomo control de la boca de Drash, era pegajoso y su forma inconsistente-.

 ** **Que! Pero qué es esto... kya!**** –Buchou se exalta al ser poseída por un tentáculo de la misma forma que Drash, solo que de forma poco sutil-.

 ** **Se siente horrible**** –Lu intenta liberarse pero esta cosa es pegajosa como gelatina-.

 ** **Ahí~! Mis ojos!**** –Kiba repartió espadazos de izquierda a derecha con tal de cortar a la criatura pues tiene los ojos vendados-.

 ** **Ya los libero! Dragón sh... [Reset]**** –el reinicio del Sacred Gear se activó y mi irritación muscular llega-, ****...retiro lo dicho *sniff*.****

 ** **Raven quítame esto kyaa~!**** –Serris esta enredad de los pies e inmovilizada-.

 ** **[derretir]****

 ** **Ara ara, esta cosa tiene gusto por la ropa**** –Aisha con una sonrisa sugerente me dio la peor de las ideas-, ****será un bello espectáculo fufufu pero no quiero**** esto.

 ** **Raven! Cierra los ojos! no mires!**** –Buchou exclama con vergüenza para que cierre los ojo y obedecí pero algo me lo impide-.

 ** **Bueno... y... como sugieres que lo haga?**** –trato de cerrarlo pero ciento que esta cosa tiene que ver-.

 ** **Ya no voy a poder casarme~...**** -al soltar esas palabras, Serris encendió mi interruptor, Drash era otra historia-.

 ** **MHH~! MHUMUHUHUHUHU~! –**** Drash tenía un sonrojo pro tal escena, ahora sí que sí, lo matare-.

 ** _ ***Blizzt*, *KAPOUW***_**

-el Wyrm con solo una ráfaga de rayos incinerando al pegos toso limo pero, dejo a las chicas con lo que quedaba de ropa interior, Kiba, yo y por supuesto Drash, se hizo agua la boca y una sonrisilla se nos escapó-.

 ** **Asqueroso..**** –dijo Lu-.

 ** **Fufufu**** –Aisha dijo con un aura temible mientras emana rayos de su mano-.

 ** **Raven-san por favor no me mire así *Extreme Blushing***** -Serris cayo echa bolita cubriendo sus pechos, me está tentando más y más-.

 ** **Les dijimos...**** –Buchou carga algo de poder, mierda, me olvide de ella!-, ****aparten la vista... tontos!.****

 ** _ ***BOOM***_**

 ** **Ahhhhh! El equipo rocket salió volando otra vez~, gracias buenas noches!**** –Drash salió volando, a lo lejos pudimos ver su estrella-.

 ** **Adiós hermano**** –Kiba soltó una reverencia estilo militar-.

 ** **Habla por ti yo ya me quiero ir a la camita**** –estoy somnoliento y adolorido del brazo-.

-cuando las chicas terminaron de reparar sus ropas, saltamos en el círculo de regreso a la academia Kuoh, claro nuestros familiares vinieron con nosotros y empezaron a jugar, siendo que el Kuriboh se llevó la de ser de pelota-.

 ** _ ***groagh~!* *Pyri!***_**

 ** **Bueno, parecen llevarse bien**** –Buchou nos mira contenta por nuestros resultados-, felicidades a los dos.

 ** **Hai!**** –respondió Serris-.

 ** **No fue para tanto**** –me rasque la nuca nervioso, admito que no fue mucho-.

 ** **Pues es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse**** –Buchou nos dio la orden y asentimos para luego retirarnos-.

* * *

Rena Pov:

-los vi retirarse, a ambos como hermanos, Raven, Serris, después Kiba y Lu, Chloe se reincorpora con una toalla, señal de que uso uno de los baños, solo estamos Aisha, yo y ella aquí, mis inquietudes volvieron pero no respecto a Chloe sino de un asunto más grave, me está quedando poca libertad-.

 ** **Rena-san, pasa algo?**** –Aisha nota mi ansiedad, muy perspicaz como siempre-.

 ** **Etto... creo que yo saldré de aquí, si me disculpa...**** -Chloe decide retirarse dejándonos solas-.

 ** **Y bien? Que la tiene perturbada Buchou?**** –Aisha insistió, al diablo con el silencio-.

 ** **Recibí una carta de mi familia**** –la expresión en el rostro de Aisha salió de tono, no tuvo precio, seriedad absoluta-, ****es respecto a eso.****

 ** **Ya veo... quiere atenderlo ahora?**** –esas fueron sus palabras queriendo intervenir-.

 ** **No puedo hacer esto sola y sé que será inútil pero contigo no será tan incómodo**** –aliste un círculo mágico para transportarnos-, ****lista?.****

 ** **Como su reina, siempre**** –Aisha dio su sonrisa característica y saltamos en el círculo-.

* * *

Raven Pov: ****[al día siguiente]****

-Íbamos a empezar una nueva jornada en la clase, llegamos con tiempo, nos recibieron tal cual como pareja en lugar de familia, las mismas negaciones de la gente a mi persona y las ovaciones para Serris por su belleza de ángel, en el salón se nos acerca alguien con quien quise discutir por varios asuntos, pelo castaño recogido en una cebolla, lentes rosa y ojos dorados con su apática sonrisa de depredador buscando alguna presa de su afilada lengua y lenguaje caliente, nada más que la mismísima Aika Kiryu-.

 ** **Jora~ora... que tenemos aquí trio de pervertidos**** –le brillan los ojos de forma perversa, ese brillo no trae buena espina, Matsuda y motohama temblaron ante esto-.

 ** **Aléjate cuatro ojos, estoy en mi jornada matutina**** –respondió Motohama ajustando sus lentes, humo salía de su nariz mientras miraba a las demás, siendo que estas devolvían miradas asqueadas-.

 ** **Uy que pesado chico, pero somos de la misma especie**** –Aika se acerca más a Motohama de forma ladina mientras que el solo retrocede asqueado-.

 ** **No me compares con tu calaña, ni que estuvieras tan buena**** –los ojos de Aika se afilaron con una sonrisa más siniestra-.

 ** **12cm es tu tamaño flácido no?**** –Motohama se asustó por esto y su rostro se emblanqueció-.

 ** **Co-co-como lo~!**** –Motohama le iba a reclamar a Aika pero esta solo desvió su mirada a Matsuda-.

 ** **Are~? 15cm flácido, más que interesante~ jujuju**** –Matsuda se enfrasco las piernas, ahora sabía que sienten las mujeres cuando son observada-.

 ** **Dededede~... deja de mirarnos**** –Aika con oídos sordos volvió a fijar su atención, esta vez en mi-.

 ** **Guagh~! Su nivel es de más de 8000 mil!**** –mierda debo impedir que hable!-, ****parece que Serris tiene un... HUMP?!.****

 ** _ ***emoticón: (#._.)***_**

 ** **Ejejejeje~ cállate mejor...**** -la acerque a mi rostro para terminar el mensaje-, ****... perra.****

 ** **Kyuuuu~!**** –un sollozo salió de sus labios, lo que faltaba, una amante del "ugly"-.

 ** **[después de eso, en el Receso]****

-habíamos finalizado nuestra primera hora y entramos al descanso, sacamos unos jugos de la cafetería ya que teníamos nuestros almuerzos almorzamos en el exterior, estábamos Chloe, Serris, Matsuda, Motohama y yo, el dúo de chicos se la pasa mirando el rating de nuestra revuelta en la cafetería, hicieron de ese video uno MMV(Martial Music Video), tenía ya 56mil visitas y 345likes, no se cansaron de verlo, incluso algunas estudiantes que pasan alrededor miraban con cierto rezagado a mi persona, cuando volteo a verlas se le hiela la sangre y salen disparadas, claro esas eran las que no podían defenderse o no tenían las actitudes para dar una patada "rompe orgullo", me encontraba meditando, ya había terminado de comer y solo tome unas pausas para tomar jugo de naranja mientras que Serris pasaba apuntes con Chloe para poder seguir traduciendo el japonés al italiano-.

 ** **[final del día, turno nocturno. Hora: 10:45 pm]****

Haremos supervisión de desempeño, Raven, Serris –Buchou nos dio la orden de dar un paso al frente-, hoy Aisha y yo seremos quienes los evalúen, hasta ahora los comentarios y contratos fueron comprensibles y exitosos pero ahora veré con total seguridad su desempeño, Raven iré contigo, Aisha ira con Serris, Kiba, Chloe y Lu, ustedes tienen el turno común asique harán su parte habitual, queda claro?.

 ** **[[[Hai!]]]**** –afirmaron los 3 al unísono, tomaron sus panfletos y se fueron a atender sus convocaciones-.

 ** **Serris-chan espero grandes cosas de ti**** –Aisha toma su panfleto solicitado y habilita el circulo llevando a Serris con ella-.

 ** **Solo quedamos tu y yo**** –Buchou termino con un tono áspero y lastimero, algo está mal-.

 ** **De acuerdo... -**** sin pensar mucho en ello, solo tome un panfleto y tome la firma del solicitante y active el círculo mágico pero Buchou aun esta estática en su lugar-, ****Buchou... va a venir no?.****

 ** **Huh?! Sí.. si si voy**** –está cada vez más rara, ahora está titubeando-.

 ** **[transporte]****

-cuando el brillo del círculo mágico ceso, nos vimos rodeados de una casa del antiguo Japón feudal, incluso el suelo era de tapiz ultra lizo, había tatami y kanjis en toda la sala decoraciones y floreros y una pequeña variedad de armas del Japón antiguo, Buchou se mostró intrigada pero maravillada por un momento se olvidó de la carga que rondaba por su cabeza, eso es un alivio-.

 ** **Etto.. disculpen**** –una armadura se movió sola-.

 ** **Hii~! Wachinangos!**** –salte atrás de Buchou, esta armadura poseída tenía una presión que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquier demonio-, ****tu... tu eres nuestra solicitante no?.****

 ** **Lamento mucho recibirlos así, mi nombre es Suzuki , como es de noche los espíritus malignos suelen tener mayor actividad, visto esta armadura para protegerme**** –se excusó la voz, era una fémina, mas enferma nos salió esta tipa-.

 ** **Con esa armadura solo podrías ahuyentar al rey del infierno, no entiendo que haces invocándonos si planeas evadirnos**** –trate de razonar pero ella solo se rodea por una espada, oe oe que tenga cuidado donde apunta esa cosa-.

 ** **Necesito ayuda muy desesperada, no quiero salir en la oscuridad de la noche sin protección hacia la universidad para buscar mi libro de anotaciones, por favor!**** –se inclinó sutilmente, solo lo hace más perturbador-.

 ** **De acuerdo**** –Buchou afirmo sin titubeos, le recuerdo que está aquí para evaluarme?, tendré que tomar la iniciativa-.

 ** **[poco después. Calles de Kuoh]****

-andamos por las calles, llevamos ya 1 cuadra lejos de la casa, por alguna razón este lugar es más tétrico de noche, muy a lo lejos está la universidad, pero la chica no para de temblar y hacer crujir su armadura solo para después blandir a lo loco su espada-.

 ** **Uahhh~!**** –blandió Suzuki a diestra y siniestra pero detuve su movimiento-.

 ** **Tranquila, no hay nada aquí**** –la hice bajar su katana y volver a empuñarla en su funda-.

 ** **Es que en verdad sentí algo aterrador**** –Suzuki no dejo de temblar aun cuando todo estaba bien-.

 ** **Tu eres la que da más miedo aquí porque no mejor te quitas esa mascara?**** –ella negó diciendo que no dejara que un espíritu maligno se apodere de su alma, no si ella se los come con la mirada tétrica de su armadura-.

 ** **Sigamos, estamos a medio camino, ya tendrás tu libreta**** –Buchou volvió a levantar los ánimos y continuamos con nuestro recorrido-.

-llegamos al punto en que la universidad ya estaba enfrente, al adentrarnos en el campus, Suzuki no hizo más que volver a temblar, entramos y nos comenta que el libro estaba en la clase "2-d", sin más fuimos hasta ese salón, quedaba en el segundo piso y no adentramos hasta poder encontrarlo, ya una vez afuera del edifico Suzuki nos agradece por escoltarla, pero le dije que el trabajo aun no estará concluido hasta volver a la casa, que ella firme y del comentario-.

 ** **[media hora después]****

-regresamos a la casa sin muchos problemas, Suzuki ya está más aliviada por cumplir con éxito pero algo le impedía finalizar con formalidad el comentario-.

 ** **Puedo pedirles otro favor?**** –pregunto ella, dejándonos en confusión-.

 ** **No era este el trabajo que pediste? Te ayudamos por ello, y ahora debes algo que**** pagar –le refute la cuestión, no podíamos atenderla más tiempo-.

 ** **Es que vinieron 2, por ende creo que podría pedir 2 favores no? Pagare con esta katana**** –nos mostró una funda dorada con un lazo rojo, en efecto era una katana cuando la desenvaine-.

 ** **Bueno... tampoco tenemos mucha prisa, de que se trata?**** –inquirí curioso que era más importante como para pedirnos desesperada otro favor?-.

 ** **Es que quiero confesarle a alguien mis sentimientos?**** –confeso ya muy nerviosa-.

 ** **Amor a primera vista?**** –le pregunte y ella tartamuda asintió-, ****no puedes decir de frente?, para esto no necesitas ayuda.****

 ** **Pero es que realmente quiero su consejo**** –esta chica me está dando una hernia en el lóbulo frontal-.

 ** **Bien, en resumen no sabes cómo decírselo, o más bien sabes que decirle pero no encuentras cómo?**** –ella asintió, al menos es clara con lo que quiere-, ****entonces hazle una carta de amor, ese truquillo jamás falla, pídele que se reúna contigo junto con la confesión para que luego él pueda expresar su respuesta enfrente de ti.****

 ** **De acuerdo!**** –ella se pone a tinturar una pluma con un frasco de tinta, la escena se ve algo tétrica-, ****hemmm que debería poner.****

 ** **Tu corazón y algo sangre y así surtirá mejor efecto**** –sugerí seco pero Suzuki se sobresalta-, ****es un decir!.. pequeña tontita, escribe tal cual como se lo dirías si tuvieras el valor para hacerlo, déjalo fluir en tu escritura.****

 ** **Hacer un Kokuhaku no Romansu me llevara un tiempo, creen poder venir a ver en la tarde?**** –parece muy temerosa de nuestro tiempo, cree que nos iremos sin cobrar o solo cobraremos y nos iremos dejándola a su suerte-.

 ** **Puedes contar con que vendremos a verte**** –le conteste-.

 ** **Bien, con eso ya estoy más tranquila**** –tras suspirar profundo y relajarse, ella tomo firmemente la pluma y empezó a escribirlo-.

 ** **[minutos más tarde]****

 ** **Ya está**** –afirmo ella con un pergamino, en ese rollo está el mensaje-.

 ** **Solo falta entregarlo en su casillero o en su mochila**** –respire más tranquilo pero ella solo saca un arco con flecha-, ****eh? Y eso?.****

 ** **No es obvio? voy a mandar la carta ahora con esto**** –rápidamente le arrebate el arco, pues no será capaz de lanzar la flecha desde aquí-, ****p~p~pero que haces?.****

 ** **Debes ir y entregarla sin que te vea, acaso planeas matarlo?**** –la regañe con tono fuera de lugar, claro, esto no es normal-.

 ** **Pero~.. no puedo hacerlo así sin más, pero mi puntería es buena**** –trato de defenderse-.

 ** **Buena para matar, solo mírate a ti y tu alrededor, eres la típica asesina serial de la época feudal, tienes una armadura con la que no se debe tomar a juego, tus armas son reales y actúas como en el Japón feudal, lo siento pero harás las cosas como lo hacemos hoy en día**** –le refute todos los contras, lo más seguro es que termine por rechazarla en desafortunado que acepte-.

 ** **Él también es partidario de las sociedades antiguas, estoy segura que entenderá!**** –ella volvió a extender sus manos tratando de quitarme el arco pero le es inútil, de no ser por alguien aquí presente-.

 ** **Raven, ese es su deseo, debes respetarla como tal**** –Buchou habla en tono estricto, con un rostro que no había visto, más que sonreír falsamente, su mirada era gélida pero su agarre era sutil y educado-.

 ** **... uhhg~... de acuerdo, pero si te llega a buscar la policía, estarás sola, claro está?! –**** le devolví el arco y ella asiente en brinquitos, vuelvo y repito, las cosas no terminara bien para este tipo-.

 ** **[en la tarde, al día siguiente]****

-concluimos con normalidad nuestras horas escolares, con la excusa de que nuestra clienta pidió otro favor por adelantado por ende Buchou y yo al salir de la academia fuimos directo a ver a Suzuki, quien nos llevó a montar el sitio de reunión, parece un lugar de mando, con los kanjis "sol" y "luna", atrás nuestro una enorme carpa, por suerte estamos en un templo abandonado cerca de la iglesia donde pelee contra Chloe-.

 ** **Segura que vendrá? Solo espero no esté muerto, siento lastima si fue**** ****así**** –le exprese mis dudas a Buchou-.

 ** **Si lo haces con el corazón es seguro que saldrá bien**** –Buchou parece muy segura de defender a esta chica-.

 ** **En su caso, es seguro que lo haya matado**** –exprese dudoso mis quejas, a pesar de que no puedo ir en contra de ella-.

 ** _ ***CHACK CHACK CHACK***_**

-un sonido de metal chirriando con el suelo se hace notar en nuestros sentidos, miramos detenidamente y vimos a un caballero medieval con una armadura de camelot, incluye su pluma en el tope del casco, este chico es igual que Suzuki, tienen auras más que atemorizantes, parece que habrá una batalla, el chico posee en sus manos la flecha y en la otra mano tiene la carta enrollada, se detiene justo enfrente, Buchou y yo nos apartamos, pero nos quedamos lo bastante cerca para oírlos-.

 ** **Yo soy Alexander, esta es tu carta?**** –el chico de la armadura hablaba entre Ruso y japonés-.

 ** **Yo... ete este.. si**** –tartamuda contesto, Suzuki ya temía lo peor pero el chico se inclinó tal caballero y agarro su mano derecha-.

 ** **Me llego hasta el alma, sin dudas tu japonés es hermoso... te gustaría.. ser...sse~ser~ mi novia?**** –Alexander expulso de su boca tales palabras, Suzuki se tapó la boca o al menos eso expreso, acto seguido tomo ambas manos-.

 ** **Si~... si si si~! Jujuju claro que acepto~!**** –ambos se abrazaron, por obvias razones no pasaron al beso, Suzuki termino por acercarse a nosotros y entregarnos la funda dorada-, ****gracias por todo, aquí está el comentario y la firma... vámonos Alexander-sama.****

 ** **Se los debo mucho, gracias por permitirnos estar juntos, una y mil gracias nuevamente**** –se inclinó de forma nipón y ambos se retiraron-.

 ** **En cierta forma... es muy romántico el sentirse humano**** –Buchou volvió a su tono triste, ya tuve suficiente, se lo preguntare una vez lleguemos al club-.

 ** **[Lugar: Club de Artes Secretas]****

-llegamos y todos parecen haberse retirado no quedaba un alma, solo una pila muy pequeña de contratos de ayer junto con el nuestro recién finalizado contrato, yo me dispongo a retirarme pero Buchou me detiene, diciendo que me quede-.

 ** **Te importaría ayudarme con el papeleo?**** –asentí ante su propuesta-, ****solo quédate en los sillones, luego te daré la pila las llevaremos al cuarto de informes**** –nos quedamos todo el rato con los documentos, Buchou fue rápida en esto y termino en menos de 5 minutos-, ** **antes de retirarnos puedo preguntarte algo Raven?.****

 ** **Seguro**** –asentí ante su pregunta pero ella se rasca el hombro-.

 ** **Que es el amor? O que harías tu si tu vida fuera manipulada?**** –Buchou parece muy afligida por preguntar esto, seguro se plantea que debería decirlo para subir sus ánimos-.

 ** **No soy experto en el amor pero, si sientes que las cosas no van bien o porque no quieres que se desenvuelvan sin tu consentimiento, es justo que des tu punto de vista, que remarques lo que más deseas, si sientes que estas atada en contra de voluntad entonces lucha o busca una forma de liberarte, si lo haces de corazón entonces no tendrás de que arrepentir, porque es una situación en la que tú y solo tú eres responsable de lo que te ocurre y sea cual sea esa decisión vivirás de pleno éxito o decepción contigo misma, una carga que es y será enteramente tuya**** –le conteste firme y recto a Buchou a su segunda pregunta, básicamente conjugue ambas preguntas en una sola, su rostro parece consternarse al ver mi seriedad y vuelve a sonreír suavemente-.

 ** **Gracias, me has quitado una gran carga de encima, puedes**** retirarte –seguido a eso me fui de ahí, aunque no muy confiado de mi decisión en responder-.

* * *

Pov Omnisciente:

-bajo las sutiles miradas de Raven y Rena, hay una Ave color fuego, se le puede notar un brillo en sus ojos. Esto nos lleva a otro lugar uno oscuro, donde hay un chico rodeado de varias mujeres y sujetando una copa de vino, sonriendo de forma ladina y orgullosa-.

 ** **Pronto... Rena Gremory... serás mía, solo se paciente, huhuhuhum**** ~ –rio roncado el hombre mirando a través del mismo pájaro, cuya presencia se desvaneció en una chispa de fuego-.

* * *

Raven Pov:

 ** **[Lugar: Residencia Hyoudou, Hora: 11:45pm]****

 ** **(Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Buchou, la veo más distante y nebulosa con su hablar, ya no es tan abierta como cuando me reencarno, y esas preguntas que me hiso, me hacen pensar que algo pasa en su vida personal..)**** –trato de pensar a más profundidad la situación en la mente de Buchou pero no conseguiré nada-, ****lo mejor tal vez será...****

 ** **[Destello]****

-un círculo mágico del clan Gremory salió de la nada al lado de mi cama, el brillo era rojo y rojo fue lo que salió de ahí, era Buchou-.

 ** **Bu~buchou?!.. que está haciendo aquí?**** –Buchou solo esta estática y firme, su figura envidiable es atrapada por el brillo de la luna-.

 ** **Raven... hazme el amor**** –Buchou no está midiendo sus palabras que estaba pasando con ella?-.

 ** **Buchou no escuche bien, deje hablemos de esto en la mañana si?**** –trate de razonar pero ella solo se desviste sin permitirme que la toque-, ****espera... porque te desvistes?.****

 ** **No puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti para esto, por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo**** –me detiene de los hombros y me devuelve a la cama postrándose encima de mí-.

 ** **Pero... esto no está bien, no está bien que hagas esto con tus siervos... no pareces tu**** –trato de razonar con ella pero detiene mi mano y la desvía a sus pechos- ****(augh~!... la suavidad es sencillamente genial, se hunden en ellos, es ignotizante el cómo hace este efecto en mi sin usar magia).****

 ** **Puedes sentirlo? Esto mismo sentiste en tu sueño este efecto que solo yo pude hacerte sentir**** –se desabrocha el brasear en lo que yo estoy distraído-, ****así estará mejor,**** ** _ **hyaha~!...**_** ** **puedes tocar directo.****

 ** **(sus pezones, son incluso mejor... de lo que imagine!)**** –sin discreción mi mano izquierda fue directo a su pecho derecho haciendo que ella se estremezca-.

 ** **Eso... eso es... no tienes que ser suave, yo tomare la responsabilidad si quedo embarazada, tú no tienes que pagar por esto**** –las palabras que expulso, son de los más típico de una mujer desinteresada, esas palabras me bastaron para volver en mi-.

 ** **Bu~Buchou!**** –la detuve de los hombros y nos separamos-, ****no sé qué está pasando pero esta sé que no eres tú, lo siento pero tengo que declinar esta oferta pero no entiendo, si tal vez me lo explicaras yo...****

 ** **No soy lo bastante buena para ti?**** –acaso está dudando de sí misma?-.

 ** _ ***VADUUM(x3)***_**

 ** **No! Por satán, no**** –respondí eufórico ** **-, eres toda una ilusión, desde que me curaste y tuve ese sueño no pasa un solo segundo en que quiera cumplir hasta el más oscuro e insano de los fetiches****.

 ** **Solo será por esta noche... bastara con que me desvirgues no hará falta que te corras dentro, date un placer prohibido que nadie más tendrá , ten de mi lo que nadie tendrá**** –Buchou se acerca pero la detengo en un último intento con una mano en su pecho-.

 ** **Luego me contaras del porqué de esto?**** –estoy perdiendo mi voluntad para mantener mi castidad, ciertamente desde que la vi, la quise hacer mía-.

 ** **Desde tu inicio como demonio jamás te guardaría un secreto, te aseguro que cada vez que pueda te contare de todo corazón**** –se acerca más y más, primero será un beso y después todo será historia-.

 ** **Entonces es trato hecho... no... es una promesa**** –fui cediendo ante ella y rodee su cadera con mi mano derecha, cerro sus ojos y espero a que firmara este pacto prohibido-, ****(solo será esta noche dejare salir todo lo que tengo).****

 ** **[Destello]****

 ** **Huh? Y ahora qué?**** –me han cortado a mitad de empezar, una enorme depresión sexual se apodera de mi- ****justo cuando ya iba a lo mejor.****

 ** **Si tan solo hubiéramos tenido más tiempo**** –Buchou parece igual de decepcionada, en verdad que fui un tonto-.

-al concluir el destello una persona, una secretaria peli platina de ojos ámbar y un par de rulos a sus costados, piel clara y figura envidiable, caderas anchas busto gigante y redondo de durazno y pechos de melones, mucho más grande que Buchou, obviamente es una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra experiencia, tenía una mirada furtiva, mucho más oscura que la noche y fría que el invierno, volteo a vernos a ambos pero se centró más en Buchou-.

 ** **Rena-sama...**** -dijo secamente la secretaria-.

 ** **Grayfia nee-sama, quien te manda? Mi hermano mis padres o el consejo?**** –Buchou pregunto con voz de mando-.

 ** **Todos ellos, al parecer sus padres están decepcionados, tu hermano preocupado y el consejo molesto**** –Buchou solo chasqueo los diente eufórica pero Grayfia prosiguió-, ****que este involucrando su vida sexual de esta forma y con un humano es algo intolerable.****

 ** **He tomado una decisión Grayfia, yo soy dueña de mi cuerpo, no lo hare con alguien con quien no amo, no pueden comprometerme con la excusa de heredar mis habilidades y crear militares, aun si es para beneficio del inframundo!**** –Buchou exclamo eufórica, esto ya se explicó por sí mismo-.

 ** **Aun si eso implica el relacionarse con un humano al cual no ama?**** –esas palabras sí que me hieren, Buchou se paraliza pero retoma con firmeza el abrazo-.

 ** **Incluso sino lo amara, lo prefiero antes que al hipócrita de la familia Phoenix**** –eso fue reconfortante pero ya despejo mis dudas sobre el ya latente problema, un compromiso arreglado-.

 ** **Perdón por interrumpir pero acaso es esto un compromiso arreglado?**** –la identificada como Grayfia me mira expectante y con frialdad pero esa mirada se suaviza, tomo un suspiro-.

 ** **En efecto joven, ella es la representante de la casa Gremory, principal representante del Archiduque del inframundo, no debe ni puede desperdiciarse con un humano, lamento si esto le ofende**** –arquee las cejas, claramente molesto-.

 ** **Es que acaso son ciegos o qué?**** –Grayfia se mostró estupefacta-, ****la fuerza no viene de las habilidades como tal sino del empeño y esfuerzo, tal vez no soy nadie pero se ver a un verdadero potencial, lo más seguro es que ese tal Phoenix sea un engreído y el supuesto crio no perdure un día en el campo de batalla, como puede el consejo permitir esto? Ellos no son la milicia.****

 ** **Como usted lo remarco joven y está en todo lo cierto, pero son ordenes de arriba, a menos que Rena-sama tenga el déficit mínimo para evadir su compromiso o usted un alto prestigio no podrán ir en contra del consejo civil, esto ha sido así por generaciones y concierne a los nacidos potenciales demonios de las poderosas castas y Rena es una de ellas**** –Grayfia volteo a ver a Buchou y recogió sus ropas-, ****vuelva conmigo Rena-sama, tiene mucho que explicar a sus padres, joven mis disculpas.****

 ** **Sé que no pude responderte como es debido pero... _*umchu*_**** -Buchou me dio un beso en la mejilla y se para junto Grayfia- ****te pediré que olvides lo de esta noche Raven.****

 ** **Raven Hyoudou? Ya veo, asique tu eres el Kokuryutei... en todo caso nos retiramos y de nuevo disculpas por las molestias**** –con esa reverencia, Grayfia y Buchou salieron en un destello a quien sabe dónde-.

 ** **...**** -quede estético por lo ocurrido pero recupere los sentidos- ****sea lo que sea que viene... ahora sí que sí, será complicado de tratar.****

 ** **[al día siguiente, Lugar: academia Kuoh Hora: 2:45 pm]****

 ** **Asique eso paso? La situación es terrible**** –Kiba venía a mi lado junto con Serris y Chloe-.

 ** **No creí que Buchou estuviera tan desesperada pero aprovechar de Raven-san me parece tabú mucho peor**** –Serris venía con sus cachetes inflados, parece mirarme muy molesta-.

 ** **Y solo sé que las cosas se complicaran, además me tengo que ir la situación no amerita mi presencia, vendré a 3:35PM cuando todo ya este más tranquilo, buena suerte**** –Chloe termino por irse dejándonos en medio de la entrada de la academia Kuoh, dando sus anchas por la ciudad-.

 ** **Tenemos 5 minutos, no queremos hacerla esperar a... Huh?!**** –Kiba se detiene de golpe y sus ojos cambian a unos más afilados-, ****diablos como no me di cuenta de esta presencia?, será mejor avanzar.****

 ** **De acuerdo**** –seguí a Kiba que iba ya a toda máquina, con Serris en mi espalda-.

 ** **Espero y no sea tarde**** –Serris esta temerosa en su tono, ahora que lo estoy sintiendo, la presencia que se cierne en el departamento del club es muy siniestra-.

-llegamos a la entrada y baje a Serris, Kiba se puso en posición para abrir la puerta, toco unas tres veces y escuchamos el pase, entramos a la sala pero hay algo que no está bien, Grayfia está aquí, Buchou está sentada en uno de los sofás, al lado de Grayfia esta Aisha con su típica sonrisa solo que puedo notar una aura tormentosa provenir de ella, está hirviendo en ira, no solo eso, Lu está un poco más atrás y está mirando con desprecio al lado de Buchou, donde específicamente hay una silueta de un hombre, algo así como un funk de los 80'th chaleco rojo, pelo rubio desmarañado y camisa blanca, zapatos de marca fina que estaba jugando con los cabellos de Buchou-.

 ** **Llegan justo a tiempo –**** Grayfia sigue estoica, parece nunca cambiar su expresión-, ****permítanme presentarles a Raiser Phoenix heredado del clan Phoenix y prometido de Rena-sama.****

 ** **Pro... prometido?**** –dije en Shock, las cosas ahora sí que se salieron de control, pero algo es seguro-, ****(habrá que librar una batalla? Si es por ella que así sea).****

 _+++++Continuara+++++_

 _bueno gente, eso es todo por este año, recuerden que Wattpad es donde trabajo oficialmente este proyecto asi como otros mas._

 _dejen sus review, votos, compartan con sus amigos en redes sociales, se los agradezco mucho, tambien si hay errores agradezco que me los ubiquen para asi corregirlos, Soy Darius Berktaloz y les deseo un prospero 2019_

 _Post data: este capitulo fue subido el 30/12/2018_


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening of Dragon

-era confuso, agobiante y eufórico, el sentimiento que ronda por mis entrañas al ver lo que veía ante mis ojos, en este lugar y por demás esta decir, la situación desenfrenada por la cual estoy pasando, Serris esta al lado mio y no deja e sujetar mi brazo derecho, a unos pasos al frente mio y también estando de pie, están Lu y Kiba con una postura de siervo en son de respeto, muy lógico en épocas medievales, mas al frente, en el centro del salón de operaciones de nuestro clan esta Buchou sentada en el sofá, con Aisha de pie a su lado, mas atrás del sofá esta la intrusa de mi "noche de bodas arruinada" Grayfia con su mirada estoica-.

-nuestras miradas, todas centradas o al menos quiero pensar eso, en el único individuo excluyente de nuestro clan, un Rubio vestido como los típicos gangster de los 80's, saco rojo y pantalón de alto coste de tonalidad mas oscura que el saco, camisa mal abotonada de color blanco con zapatos mocasines, este joven era nada mas que el heredero de la familia Phoenix, Raiser Phoenix quien entre los aquí presentes, es nada mas que el prometido de Buchou, quien también es de una familia noble del clan demoníaco, conocida mas como Rena Gremory, actual heredera de su casa, la casa Gremory-.

-decir que la hostilidad entre todos los aquí presentes es latente seria como insultar a goku de tener corazón frió para matar a un enemigo, claramente es palpable, el instinto de asesino. Solo hay que ver a los presentes en la sala y se le nota intenciones ocultas, puesto que Serris y yo no fuimos amaestrados para reservar nuestras emociones, nos resulta difícil mantenernos al margen de todo el lugar, solo con ver que Kiba tenia una espada en su funda y un suave agarre listo para estallar en un frenesí de adrenalina contra el rubio aquí presente, Lu por otro lado parece asqueada de la presencia de este sujeto, otro punto en el que estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero quienes tienen toda la ira en este lugar son Aisha y Buchou que en mi punto, están tan furiosas que podrían declarar guerra al dios bíblico sin basilar, pero Buchou es quien le lleva delantera, solo con odio puro, puesto que Aisha también deja salir un leve asco hacia Raiser, sin menospreciar la vista de que Raiser esta manoseando los muslos de Buchou y jugando con su cabello, esto me hace hervir mas la sangre, que yo estoy dentro de esto? si, lo estoy, a pesar de los instinto que son dignos de mostrar valor ante la peor de las bestias, el mio es un deseo que supera la muerte, junto a un ejercito de espartanos vengativos, claramente esto es producto de el Sacred Gear y el poder de Valak que contaminan mi razonamiento hasta el punto de verme envuelto en la sangre de ese rubio fanfarrón, ciertamente me excita el hecho de ver eso y mi paciencia cada vez es menor-.

 _ **(en efecto, esto terminara terrible)**_ -Valak dio su comentario analítico, me esta evaluando, eso se nota por su tono-, _**(aunque apoyo tu decisión... seria imprudente adelantar los hechos... deja que transcurra con normalidad).**_

 **(entendido... pero no se si podre aguantar tanto)** -respondí mentalmente agobiado, no voy a mentir, la carga que ejerce la Sacred Gear es impresionante-.

-terminada esa charla, nuestra situación no mejora, incluso puedo sentir el peso del aire equivaliendo a una tonelada, el sabor que ejerce esa atmósfera es amargo como el hierro. Aisha se acerca con una bandeja de te y con sus intenciones ocultas le sirve gentilmente a ambos reyes-.

 **espero lo disfrute** -dijo secamente sin ocultar su odio, en verdad debe odiar a los hombres, valga me la redundancia-.

 **gracias por el gesto,** _ ***sorber* uhmm~!**_ **como siempre, el te de Aisha es perfecto** -halago sin importarle el gesto de Aisha en sus intenciones y volvió a acariciar las piernas de Buchou, cosa que termina por empeorar-.

 **suficiente Raiser! saber perfectamente que me niego a casarme contigo** -Buchou termino por implotar enfrente de todos pero Raiser solo se mofa de esta escena-.

 **jajaja.. por favor Rena, sabes que esta unión fue aprobada por nuestros padres, ademas afirmaron en estar de acuerdo el dejarme tu cuidado, así como la procreación de demonios poderosos para el futuro de nuestra raza** -sonriendo y sin perspicacia, se acerca a Buchou y la toma del mentón-, **ademas piénsalo, demonios con el poder de la familia Bael y la sangre Phoenix, son demonios potenciales para la conservación de la sangre pura, sería todo mas fácil si aceptas ahora, es una suerte que tus piezas te salvaran de esa quimera incontrastable.**

 **esta claro que no niego la protección de mis siervos, mas que nada porque es su oficio pero si te tomaras la molestia de volver a chequear el expediente que mande con el informe, claramente dice un tipo de quimera hecha para asesinatos, capacidad de camuflar sensaciones haciéndola invisible a los sentidos** -Buchou no para de defenderse, le sale muy bien pero Raiser sigue sonriendo, es molesto-, **la verdad se trata de adaptarse a estos nuevos métodos, la ciencia demoníaca ya pudo ocultar el instinto de asesinar, es momento de dar un paso y usar nuevos métodos para rastrear, a esto me dedico, viste mi historial y sabes perfectamente lo que soy capaz de hacer.**

 **no se trata de ti, se trata de nuestra raza** -Raiser no para de proliferar el bien estar de la raza demoníaca, ya me estoy hartando-, **o es que acaso planeas decepcionar el apellido de tu familia?.**

-esa pregunta ensancha los ojos de Buchou, quien se libra del agarre de Raiser en su barbilla y libera un parte de su poder, la presión en el aire aumenta pero Raiser no se inmuta. El hace lo mismo que Buchou y deja salir un poco de su poder de fuego, afortunadamente no quema el entorno pero el calor es insoportable, la mirada de Buchou se vuelve mas afilada a la vez que sus ojos cambian a purpura y puedo jurar ver una sombra con orejas "punteadas", curiosamente se me hace la idea de un devil trigger pero no estoy tan loco como para pensar eso de mi Rey-.

 **patrañas, osas usar un truco tan bajo cuando sabes la respuesta?!** -el tono de Buchou salio de si y agrieta el suelo debajo de ella, cosa que Raiser ignora-, **nunca decepcionaría a mis padres y al apellido de mi familia pero, con alguien como tu, es una decisión que me niego a tomar, si voy a casarme, sera con alguien a quien yo sea devota a relacionarme, no estoy diciéndote que si, sencillamente te estoy diciendo que no eres el indicado para tal tarea.**

 **que no?** -Raiser solo bufa en respuesta-, **tengo que recordarte que mi historial también es igual al tuyo Rena... eso me recuerda, quien de ustedes fue el que oriento a mi prometida en su protección?, donde esta ese tal Raven?** -esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Buchou, y ella voltea su atención a mi, para mayor preocupación de todos-.

 **ese seria yo** -di un paso al frente, ganándome la mirada de Raiser, parece consternado-.

 **asique tu eres a quien le debo agradecer por cuidarla? ya veo, solo un tipo sensor tendría mejores cualidades que su líder para detectar a esa cosa, te tengo una propuesta chico** -da unos pasos hacia mi, mi instinto no para aumentar, tengo un mal presentimiento-, **quieres trabajar para mi? alguien con tus cualidades tendría mas relevancia si coopera conmigo.**

 **(este tipo esta enfermo o que? es muy osado)** -mis pensamientos son cada vez mas pesados pero debo de mantener la calma, respiro profundo y decido en contestarle-, **muy tentadora la oferta, pero no obedezco a un don nadie con aires de grandeza, ese orgullo solo terminara por convertirse en tu karma** -le respondí sin reprimirme, su mirada es consternada, parece tornarse molesto-, **ademas es a Buchou a quien le soy y seré devoto hasta que separe mi camino de ella, se gano mi respeto, cosa que seria lo ultimo que tu ganes de mi.**

 **respeto? jah! jajaja... eres mas gracioso de lo que creí chico, el prestigio es mas importante, cosas como el respeto es insignificante para los peones, se les trata como tal ...** -su sonrisa se amplia mas al hacer esa pausa, no dirá lo que creo que dirá...-, **... basura, seres degradante de los cuales debes amaestrar hasta que te sean fieles sino quieren recibir un castigo, es la ley de la nobleza y así se ha regido desde la creación del sistema de Evil pieces por Lucifer y re-diseñado por el actual Maou Beelzebub** -lo dijo, ahora si me enfurecí-.

 **suficiente Raiser, no dejare que sigas insultando a mi nobleza y mas a mi peón, el es...** -Raiser pone mas atención, parecer querer escuchar a través de Buchou lo que el piensa de mi-, **es el As de mi equipo.**

-hubo una ligera pausa de silencio en todo el lugar, el sentimiento de seguridad de Rena nos llena de orgullo, sus palabras son inspiradoras pero decir que soy un As es demasiado, no podría controlar ni 3 hechizos de manera estable, supongo que por mi desempeño en la batalla si lo soy pero en lo demás, es solo palabra al viento. Sin embargo Raiser no piensa igual y se hecha a reír, cosa que no es de sorprenderse-.

 **jajaja~... ufff muy bueno, la verdad muy bueno ese chiste, es un miembro reclutado reciente y ya lo haces el As de tu nobleza?** -hizo esa pregunta y volvió a reír-, **se todo de el desde su ingreso a tu nobleza. Crees que no te observe?, Kokuryuutei?** -su comentario nos dejo en shock a todos, estuvo espiándonos todo el tiempo-, **sin embargo Rena, sabes muy bien el porque vine aquí, fue para estrechar nuestra relación como nov~.**

 **no soy tu novia, lo olvidaste? yo no aprobé nuestra relación fueron mis padres, tienen miedo de que algo me pase y accedieron a venderme por la ley de renacimiento aprobada Lilith-sama hace siglos atrás** -Buchou respondió contundente, aun esta luchando por liberarse a estas alturas-, **y si es necesario te lo volveré a repetir canario ahumado, de-ja-me-en-paz!.**

 **mira... Rena** _ ***Burn***_ -Raiser fue cubierto otra vez por el fuego de su aura, esta vez no esta vacilando, esta echando fuego de su cuerpo-, **si es necesario te arrastrare al inframundo de vuelta para fortalecer nuestro lazo y de ser requerido...** -formó una bola de fuego en sus manos, pero la sensación que emana no es nada en comparación de Shyvana-, **quemare todos y a cada uno de tus siervos hasta que no quede mas que polvo!.**

 **atrévete y veras que no queda nada de ti!** -Buchou eleva su poder, todos avivaron sus habilidades ante el grito de guerra de Buchou, con sus armas listas, yo incluido con la Sacred Gear-.

 _ ***Breeze***_

-una brisa helada opaca toda la sala sin titubeos, nuestros instintos y deseos de pelear se vieron abrumados por una fuerza ajena a nuestra voluntad elevando una presión estruendosa que nos hizo helar la piel, todos volteamos a donde provenía esa ventisca feroz y ahí la vimos, era Grayfia quien con su poder nos paraliza moralmente, para empeorar las cosas, ni fue necesario el convocar su poder mágico, o soltar el instinto de matar, puesto que esta con un rostro sereno pero eclipsante ante el polo norte, era tan frió que podrías sentir la muerte rodear esos ojos, al instante todos bajamos nuestros armamentos y nos dispersamos-.

 **no tolerare otra falta de los aquí presente, Señor Raiser si desea aun conservar el derecho de casarse le sugiero que se comporte como tal** -su severa lengua roció palabras nitrogenadas a una décima potencia sobre el ego del heredero Phoenix, su rostro frustrado no tenia precio-.

 **si la Reina del Maou Lucifer lo quiere así, entonces no tendré objeción, mis disculpas** -se disculpo con un acento de respeto, claramente esta mujer inspira terror, eso es admirable-.

 **dadas las circunstancias, ambos están en desacuerdo mutuo, Rena-sama no desea su matrimonio con el joven Raiser, cierto?** -Grayfia pregunta para confirmar, Rena le sigue con solo asentir y posar su atención en Raiser-, **... y el Señor Raiser desea consumar el matrimonio, no es así?** -Raiser asintió, las cosas no están girando a nada bueno-, **... supuse que tendríamos este altercado, por eso mismo, Lucifer-sama me dio la autorización de proponer la solución a este problema.**

-todos nos consternamos ante las palabras de Grayfia, pero esto gano mi total atención, nos acercamos para oír la propuesta, sigo pensando que algo va a salir mal, una corazonada que puede que lamente después-.

 **Grayfia-neesama, estas diciendo un..** -Grayfia intercepta a Buchou con un dedo en alto-.

 **un rating game** -concluyo serena la Reina del hielo-, **se disputara su libertad en un juego contra el clan Phoenix de Raiser.**

-los términos se plantaron en la mesa, era una apuesta entre nobles, después de todo los adinerados apuestan cualquier cosa que les sea insignificante pero esto es algo muy serio, si nos damos el descuido de perder, lo perdemos todo, algo tan amargo como la derrota es un lujo que no me puedo permitir ante este yakitori. Sin esperar a mas condiciones, Raiser se pone a reír, como si diera por ganado esto-.

 **ajajaj~! esto es perfecto, así no tendrás escapatoria, mejor ahórrate la derrota, soy 10 veces ganador de la competencia de rating games** -exclamó con orgullo de su récord, parece un típico progaming en rachas-.

 **ni lo creas, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que te tragues tus palabras** -Buchou responde segura de su decisión, Raiser solo se dedica a mirarnos, el resto de la nobleza de Rena gremory-.

 **entonces... dime algo** -Raiser se rasca su barbilla, algo no anda bien en su tono-, **esta es toda tu nobleza Rena?.**

 **actualmente tengo una torre que no esta en condición estable para un partido, si lo quitamos, prácticamente todos los aquí presente conforman a mi equipo** -Buchou se muestra serena ante la pregunta de Raiser, el cual solo sonríe sinicamente-.

 **ejeje~... esto esta mas que decidido *chasquido*** -con el chasquido efectuado de sus dedos, un circulo mágico con un vórtice de fuego sale del otro lado del salón cerca de la puerta-, **... a diferencia tuya Rena, yo tengo a toda mi nobleza formada.**

-al rato de disipar las llamas provocadas por el sello, lo note debidamente, salieron 15 chicas cuyas descripciones me serian muy complejo y extenuante de describir, solo diré que había bastante variedad de donde escoger si preferías bailar, esos rostros son preciosos, un desperdicio si fijas que su amo es un patán sacado de las novelas de los ochentas, de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores, eran todas únicas en apariencia y algunas exquisitas en ropajes, gladiadoras, motociclista, bailarina árabe, maid, colegiala, sacerdotisa, luchadora japones y la peor de todas, un par de lolis-.

 **(espero estas loquitas no me la quieran tocar)** -un gracioso pensamiento recorre mis impulsos, demasiado provocadoras son cada una de estas bellezas-.

 _ **(humm~... de tin marin de dopingüe, con cual chica esta te estrenaré, no se)**_ -Valak se le hace agua la boca con la idea de arrastrarlas a abismos mas oscuros jamas sentidos en toda la palabra de la feminidad-.

 **nos llamo Raiser-sama?** -de entre todas ellas, una que se corona con toda la cereza de la palabra bombón, pelo morado y alborotado en sexy rulos, gigantesco como melena de león africano, con traje de maga ocultista y gran joyería de oro, ojos púrpura a juego con su pelo, muy brilloso son esas perlas, ella en definitivo no es un paquete, es "el paquete"-.

 **[n/a: nieguen bitches, y... aquí entre nos, Yubel es mi waifu]**

-Raiser quien, avanza hasta estar frente a su nobleza, posa su mirada de regreso a nosotros-.

 **con ese número deficiente de piezas, tus probabilidades de ganar son escasas** -dijo con arrogancia, ya me colmó la paciencia, hasta aquí llegue-.

 **primero que nada ...** -interferí levantando la voz para sorpresa de todos, necesito lidiar con esa carga emocional ahora-, **te centras en cantidad, los números en la guerra tal vez hace diferencia, pero solo si hablamos en términos de igualdad.**

- **exacto, ya lo pillas, tengo mas piezas, eso quiere decir ...**

 **a pesar de ello, nosotros tenemos mayor capacidad de pelea, si de verdad crees estar tan confiado como para creer que ganaras sin siquiera intervenir, estas muy equivocado [Raging Gear]** -mostré el guantelete con una postura firme aferrando el puño de la gema con fervor-, **la calidad supera con creces todo lo que puedas ponernos en el camino, créeme cuando te digo que nada se interpondrá entre tu rostro y mi zapato, ten por seguro que digo la verdad.**

 **[[[jeje... ejeje~... ajajajajajaja]]]** -la nobleza entera de Raiser se pone a reir, como si fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo-.

 **jajaj~... perdón, pero en verdad si trabajas de comediante dejaras a los mejores en bancarrota** -limpiándose el rostro una rubia con tornillos dorados en su pelo y vestido de noble, Raiser solo bufa en señal de molestia-.

 **tendrás que decirle a tu siervo que calle Rena, le estas dando favoritismo para expresarse libremente y decirme basura** -Exigió con tono irritado el rubio flamígero, parece odiar que le lleven la contraria-.

 **oh, pero tu sabes Raiser, esta mal mentir y no vi atisbo de mentiras en la palabras de mi lindo peón, le vas a decir a el que se calle solo por ser educado?** -Rena juguetona y socarrona contesto para molestia de Raiser el cual solo voltea a ver a su nobleza-.

 **Mira** -Raiser nombra a una de sus siervas y la mencionada volteo a verlo-, **a el.**

 **hai** -fue lo único que escuche de ella-.

 _ ***breeze**Pouw!***_

-un estruendo sonó por todo el lugar, paso muy rápido de hecho, incluso yo estoy plasmando en asombro-.

- **que te pareció eso peón incompetente?, solo puros ladridos sale de esa cosa a la que llamas boca, sino puedes respaldar tus palabras como esperas...**

 _ **[Caer][retorcerse]**_

- **cough~! ahhhja~... ahhhjah~**

-los rostros de todos quedaron plasmados, o mas bien, la nobleza de Raiser abrió su ojos al verme a mi intacto y a la tal Mira tendida en el suelo, sujetando su estomago y tosiendo del dolor provocado por mi gancho izquierdo y para colmo con el guantelete, el bastón que Mira tenia, ahora esta siendo sujetado por mi mano derecha-.

 **mis disculpas si fui un poco duro pero tu empezaste, pequeña** -soltó su bastón al lado de ella y regrese con los demás que estaban absortos por mi desempeño, tras desactivar mi Sacred Gear-, **ah y se me olvidaba, no realice ningún aumento, como les quedo el esfínter? alguna evidencia mas?.**

 **osas reirte de nuestro Rey? insensato, te haré tragar tus palabras** -Yubelluna empieza a liberar su poder pero fue detenida para su confusión, por su propio maestro-, **Raiser-Sama?.**

 **ahorra tus fuerzas para el Rating game yubelluna, mejor ven aquí** -le sonrió suavemente, cosa que su reina accedió con un rubor en su rostro-.

 _ ***umchu mhuaa~ha Slurp puah*[manosear]**_

- **hya~..ha!... ummm**

-un beso francés se consumió justo enfrente de todos y sin crepúsculos, Raiser manosea a su Reina haciendo resaltar sus colinas abultadas, seguido de apartar la tela que revela ese valle entre sus pechos, consumiendo con su mano el pezón izquierdo, ruborizando a la identificada como Yubelluna, sacándole varios espasmos, Raiser vuelve su mirada hacia nosotros, mas concreto a mi persona-.

 **se muy bien que estabas expulsando intención asesina, de haber aceptado te habría dejado que la tocaras y le hicieras todo lo que se te antojara, rostros como tu son muy fáciles de comprar con este servicio** -se indigno a burlarse de mi calaña y sin dejar a la pelimorada de su agarre-, **una vez finalice el Rating game tendrás tu oportunidad, tomalo como una recompensa por tu reconsideración.**

 **de parte de alguien como tu? he visto gente igual a ti en shibuya, no eres ni de lejos diferente de los vestigios que viven allí** -Raiser me ve extrañado y molesto, tal parece odia que le comparen con un humano-.

 **que quieres decir con eso?, acaso me estas comparando con la basura humana?** -su tono ya es muy agresivo-.

 **asi te estas refiriendo a la misma basura con la cual formaste la mayor parte de tu nobleza? pues si** -sonreí por reacción de su nobleza, todas se ven eufóricas, excepto la rubia-.

 **a ellas las escogí por encima del resto, diamantes en bruto que vienen como anillo al dedo, no me tome la molestia de escoger a unas cualesquiera de las calles, yo la hice lo que son** -no para, ni de lejos se ve satisfecho, esta por cargar otro ataque pero su rabillo del ojo reacciona ante la mirada de Grayfia, no me hizo falta voltear a ver que esta manteniendo el margen de todo-.

 **se dice que lo que te pertenece es solo un reflejo de lo que eres, viendote mas definidamente puedo entender el porque eres tan desagradable** -Raiser solo ensancha sus ojos, esto que diré sera exquisito-, **... solo me produce lastima el ver a un pretencioso que no se logra diferenciar en nada de los humanos.**

 _ ***BURN*[Quemar]**_

-Raiser volvió a cargar otra bola de fuego, el calor que desprende es muy intenso, tristemente debe recurrir a formar fuego para crear tanto calor, a Shyvana de seguro le daría risa el ver este intento de intimidación por parte de este heredero irrespetuoso, sin embargo sus flamas volvieron a apagarse por otra brisa congelante, fue otra advertencia de Grayfia, frustrado por su intento, Raiser baja sus brazos hirviendo y se retira hacia su nobleza-.

 **es necesario que hable de nuevo?** -fría y calculada, Grayfia volvió a escupir su aliento nitrogenado, todos asintieron-, **bien... ahora, el juego de llevara a cabo en 14 días, tiempo mas que ideal para ambas noblezas puedan prepararse para el juego de clasificación, nos veremos hasta entonces.**

 **ya verás Rena, no importa lo mucho que empeñes en entrenar a tu supuesto As del equipo** -nos Señala con confianza y una cínica sonrisa-, **al final el resultado no se verá afectado y tu estarás suplicando que tu peon venga a rescartarte sabiendo que sera imposible y cuando ese momento llegue, espero y ensayes un beso francés para la boda... jajaja.**

-con esa declaracion ambos se fueron, Grayfia en un circulo rojo del clan Gremory y Raiser en un circulo de su respectivo clan Phoenix. El aire pesado que antes rodeaba el lugar ahora estaba mas ligero y suave, todos caímos en la idea de dejar de tensar los brazos, no habiamos peleado y ya estamos en las ultimas, fueron demasiadas emociones para este día, definitivamente estos días serán una pesadilla que atormentaran a Buchou y a los demás, sin mencionar que Raiser y esa altanería no dan buena señal, su comportamiento es irracional y despreocupado, lo primero que se me ocurre cuando llegue el momento de proteger a Buchou es que realmente no pueda cumplir con su cometido y mas aun el que pueda criar a un niño para tan siquiera poder manifestar y controlar su poder, me hace preguntar "porque los hombres como el perseveran?". Esa sonrisa cínica, esa risa tan pretenciosa y llena de prepotencia, esas malditas palabras y prejuicios que en mi dia a dia en aquellos fatídicos barrios e instalaciones me hacían enfurecer hasta desprender ácido por los ojos y llenar de clavos mis malditas arterias en el cartílago cardiaco y sistema sanguíneo. Una y otra vez puedo ver su rostro rodearse entre sonrisas victoriosas y llenas de sadismo, el rostro de Buchou inundado en lagrimas suplicando porque alguien la libere de su encarcelamiento y yo teniendo la supuesta llave pero incapaz de avanzar para liberar a esa águila a la que llamo "ama", sintiendo las miradas perseguidoras de todas las personas que me dicen que era mi destino el no abrir esa jaula, en verdad es muy frustrante, siento el terror y el odio recorrer mis manos, estoy pidiendo sangre-.

 _ **[agarrar][apretar][aferrar]**_

 **uh?...** -sentí unas suaves y delicadas manos, confuso de mis pensamientos pude ver a Serris temblar y aferrar su agarre a mi mano izquierda-.

 **ya.. tranquilo Raven-san, ya paso** -Serris profundizó su agarre en un ahora abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de los demás-, **no quiero que te vuelvas a convertir en algo asi.**

 **(en que me estoy convirtiendo) *Acariciar*** -razone en mi adentros, respirando profundo, le acaricie el pelo a Serris, no debí de mostrar esa cara, es solo que no puedo contenerme-, **solo fue una rabieta Serris-chan... en serio, ya estoy mejor** -le correspondi el abrazo, aunque esto suene mas a noviazgo y cursi no puedo evitar el querer actuar como un salvaje, señal de que debo fortalecer mis sesiones de meditación-.

 **en todo caso...** -Buchou elevo la voz desviando el momento de tensión entre nosotros, un gracias por eso-, **... voy a organizar nuestra salida y inactividad en la academia con Vapor, estaremos ausentes por unos cuantos días pero tendremos las tareas asignadas para no atrasarnos** -indico con un dedo nuestras instrucciones, sin embargo quise preguntar una cosa-.

 **que hay del lugar de entrenamiento? no podemos sencillamente ausentarnos de la academia así sin abandonar la ciudad, ¿a donde iremos?** -Buchou solo muestra una sonrisa-.

 **tengo unas instalaciones privadas que uso como campamento, nos ubicamos allí para poder entrenar estos días y después tendremos 2 días de descanso** -su mirada luego se postró seria y firme-, **luego vendrá el Ranting game y le cerraremos el pico al canario con chispas, por ahora nos retiramos, acuerden mañana de acomodar sus cosas en la noche, que la dia siguiente nos iremos.**

 **Hai!** -afirmamos todos para luego retirarnos, definitivo necesitaremos un descanso de este dia tan pesado-.

 **[poco después, en las calles]**

 **sera algo escalofriante, nunca he formado parte de una batalla real** -Serris esta preocupada, se le nota bastante en el rostro-, **y si no lo conseguimos... y si nos comercian luego de perder.. *sniff* yo... no me quiero ir de tu lado~!... unhguh~*sniff*** -entre sollozos aferra sus manos a mi brazo derecho-.

 **no perderemos, te lo aseguro, buchou y los demás se desempeñarán espectacular** -trate de reconfortarla, realmente me duele verla en ese estado- **(estúpido pajarraco, ya me has tocado las narices el tiempo suficiente, por tu bien mas te vale que pierdas).**

-Serris habia calmado un poco sus lagrimas, a pesar de aun estar entre espasmos, su abrazo aun no se afloja, por nada del mundo quiere apartarse de mi, ya mucho le han quitado, demasiado le han negado, puesto importante en la iglesia lo tuvo, pero fue demasiado inocente como actuar por su cuenta y se lo quitaron, desde que nació, su familia o quien sabe se le fue negada o sencillo y rápido la abandonaron, ahora que la tiene, lo menos que puedo hacer es no fallarle-.

-habíamos llegado a la casa, todo transcurrió normal, la bienvenida de mis padres después de una tarde de actividades extra que les mencione, la cena, pero... mis padres notaron el ambiente melancólico de Serris y se debatieron en preguntar-.

 **Serris-chan cariño, pasa algo?** -Oka-san tomo la mano de Serris sutilmente-, **puedes decirnos si algo te afecta.**

 **eh? no nada, solo que estaremos un tiempo fuera pasado mañana, Oka-san... solo estoy algo melancólica de no estar con ustedes** -Serris dio una suave sonrisa, oka-san reacciona enternecida por ella-.

 **cuantos dias seran?** -pregunto Oto-san con interés, dejando de comer a la mitad, estando ya cerca de finalizar-.

 **unos 10 días, en uno de los complejos de Buchou para poder trabajar en el informe del club** -claramente les mentí a mis padres, desearía que ellos estuvieran metidos en los sobrenatural pero el impacto seria cruel-, **(realmente, me duele tener que mentirles).**

 **(es un mal necesario Socio, cuando les llegue el momento de saber, lo tendrán que saber, por ahora siéntete a gusto de pasar tu adolescencia con ellos hasta que toque decir adiós)** -Valak comprende mi situación, seguro por sus anteriores portadores, que prematuramente tuvieron que irse de sus familias-.

-Terminamos la cena, fregar los platos y finalmente subir a nuestros cuartos, obviamente Serris y yo para acomodar nuestra ropa, Buchou ya nos notifico que hoy no habrá labores del clan hasta después del Rating Game, solo escogimos lo básico, ropa campestre y deportiva, como si solo fuéramos a vivir de granjeros, unos shorts con algunas camisetas sin mangas, del ropaje deportivo solo escogimos pantalón largo, yo en lo particular escogí algunas pesas de muñequeras y tobilleras para las horas de por medio, Serris aparta su bolso diciendo que llevara solamente ropa deportiva, su pijama y algunos libros en los que puede practicar, diciendo que en mi cuarto estarán apartados ya que Buchou recogera todo y le sumara peso extra para el viaje, por alguna razón me entra una mala espina-.

 **[dia: Miercoles. fuera de la ciudad de Kuo, hora: 9:45 Am]**

-el aire fresco, el olor a hierbas que rodea el bosque, un sol que ni te cuento y yo aquí cargando una absurda tonelada de quien sabe que cosa es, si... completamente ideal para iniciar nuestro "campamento de entrenamiento", a la vista de nuestra derecha y muy lejos de aquí puedo notar los edificios de la ciudad, los mas alto que por obvias razones pertenecen a las compañías, aunque muy poco estético, no dañan el buen paisaje-.

 **vamos Raven! ya casi llegas** -Buchou esta en la cima del risco dándome ánimos, cosa que solo hace avivar mi estrés-.

 **eso dijiste~... la ultima media hora!...** -grite adolorido de mis piernitas, no aguantare otro escalón mas, vaya redundancia sabiendo que hago ejercicios así-, **...pipipi~... mis piernitas se van a romper!.**

 **vamos Raven, no seas pesimista** -Kiba avanza al lado mio con paso mas rápido con un saco 2 veces el tamaño del mio-.

 **menudo debilucho, eres asqueroso** -Lu tampoco mide su lengua con un saco 4 veces el tamaño de Kiba, esto es un infierno-.

 **estupida enana...** -susurre para mi desahogo, esa niña adora verme llorar-.

 **escuche eso, sempai...** -Lu voltea diciendo en un tono áspero-, **me asegurare de matarte en el entrenamiento.**

 ***Gulp* (yo y mi bocota)** -resignado volví a aferrarme al equipaje y respire profundo-, **acabemos con esto! uhhhh~ FUAAAAA!.**

 **[N/a: asi se hace amigo, saca el FUAAAA!]**

-corrí con todas mis fuerza, con paso militar, los brazos tensos, piernas a paso de terremoto, incluso conté 1 y 2, con nalgas apretadas y los pulmones a tope de potencia, el ardor de este estrés ahoga mis pulmones y estira mi traquea de formas inhumanas, rumbo hacia la cima de esta montaña-.

 **[15 minutos después]**

- **ay mis brazos, ay mis piernas, ay mi trasero, aurhh~ mis... costillas... pero... lo.. fuhh~ logre, ajaj.. si~!**

-festeje como Po en su primera subida al templo de jade, la sensación de triunfo es gloriosa, creo que me volvere el nuevo guerrero dragon, festejaria mas pero mis piernas y brazos no me lo permitirían-.

 **falta meter todo y dejarlo en la sala, pues que esperabas? a moverse** -Buchou volvió a sentenciar mi condena con su sonrisa angelical-.

 **(espera que?... NANI?!)** -mi mundo se desmorona, todo se veía oscuro, sin embargo volví a tomar otro aliento y tome el costal pesado- **(es hora del round final, mi enemigo mortal).**

 **[poco después, patio principal del campamento]**

-me encontraba ahora en el patio principal y sobretodo "extenso" del campamento, en si pude ver que al propiedad era enorme, el diseño de la cabaña no era tan extravagante si la comparamos con la arquitectura moderna, si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que parecía una mansión de madera, semejante a las casas de los feudales de la época antigua, una residencia en todo el sentido de la palabra, ante mi esta Buchou con sus ropas deportivas como en aquel dia que recien descubri a Valak, sin embargo, Lu, Aisha y Sherris, tenían puesto el uniforme de la escuela, la característica camisa blanca y el bloomer negro, ambos con el símbolo de la academia y mostrando sus esculturales piernas de Aisha, parecía gelatina fresca y Serris se le marcan unos bellos bollos de durazno en su retaguardia, en cuanto a Lu... bueno, es Lu. Yo y Kiba, por nuestra parte diferimos un poco de las prendas, Kiba llevaba el atuendo de sparring que usamos el otro día mientras que yo uso el Dõji negro de kung fu que suelo utilizar para las competencias y sparring anteriores a pertenecer al clan de Buchou-.

 **bien, este sera el programa de entrenamiento, nos centraremos en nuestros nuevos miembros, presten atención** -asentimos cada la indicación-, **bien, para empezar diré lo que deben hacer Aisha, Lu y Kiba.**

 **[[[Hai!]]]** -asintieron en afirmación-.

 **Aisha, tu te encargaras del entrenamiento mágico de Serris y Raven. quiero que por lo menos trabajen en una maniobra o perfeccionar algún hechizo, podrás con ello?** -instruyo Buchou con un firme tono, Aisha solo asiente-, **... siguiente, Lu quiero que ayudes a Raven a mejorar en fuerza y... no te contengas** -cuando instruyo a Lu, por unos escasos segundo sentí pavor y desolación en mis huesos-.

 **será un placer!** -exclamo con emoción, puedo ver que realmente quiere matarme a través de sus ojos-.

 ***Glup* (tragame madre tierra~... tragame ahora)** -mis piernas están temblando, incluso siento mi esfínter contraerse del terror-.

 **hum... como Raven no desempeña en kendo, Serris será la que perfeccione su técnica con Kiba, estarás bien con eso Serris?** -le pregunto a Serris por las condiciones, realmente esta considerando las especialidades de nosotros para cronometrar el tiempo, digno de ella-.

 **hai, no tengo ningún problema Rena-Buchou-san** -Asintió con energía ante las instrucciones, veo que esta decidida a no fallar por nuestra charla de ayer-, **... Kiba-sempai, estoy a tu cuidado.**

 **por supuesto, ya veras que aprenderas algo en estos 10 días!** -exclamó en son de guerra nuestro pelirrojo, espero que asi sea y aprenda algo bueno-.

 **yo daré un entrenamiento privado, en solitario si alguien presenta progresos en su práctica es libre de ir directo conmigo y informar** -con esto dicho todos nos disponemos a empezar, pero Buchou nos detiene, su mirada se torna lastimera-, **... una cosa más, quiero pedirles disculpas por meterse en esto, no deberían tomarse tantas molestias en pelear una batalla que se suponía que yo debería lidiar, cargare con toda responsabilidad si llegamos a...**

 **[Abrazar]**

 **solo has silencio si?** -le pregunte al oído mientras que ella solo se exalto, me aparto de ella y puedo notar que tiene sus ojos en shock-, **esta es nuestra función como tus piezas, lo quieras o no, nos diste una oportunidad de vivir y eres alguien valiosa en intenciones, ademas tarde o temprano participaremos en Rating Games, no crees que esto es un buen calentamiento para un partido real?.**

 **nuestra libertad está en juego Raven, de todos, y siento aun asi que es mi culpa, una vez me case, el tendra control de ustedes y lo ultimo que quiero es que los exploten** -sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas, no por favor, no delante mío-, **todos ustedes tuvieron un impacto muy importante para mi, si llego a pensar que los pierdo... entonces...**

 **Raven-san tiene razón, aun no iniciamos el partido, podemos ganar** -Serris da unos pasos alentando mis palabras-.

 **estoy de acuerdo!** -Kiba dio sus pasos y apretó sus puños-, **podemos dar por sentado que ellos nos ganan en número, tienen experiencia pero nosotros tenemos el espíritu.**

 **ganar lo es todo para nosotros, no quiero ver a a Buchou triste** -Lu se acerca, como siempre con su cara estoica-, **ella hizo mucho por mi, esta es mi oportunidad de demostrar cuan agradecida estoy.**

 **tenia mis dudas cuando te conoci, pero viéndote ahora me dan ganas de reventarte la cara fufufu, amiguita** -Aisha dio un comentario algo contradictorio, supongo es que su forma sarcástica de decir que esta orgullosa de la etiqueta de su Rey-, **... asique arriba esos animos, no empezamos el partido y la ventaja esta de nuestro lado.**

 _ **chicos yo~... no se que decir~..**_ **ejeje salvo gracias** -Buchou se limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban su rostro para luego mostrar su rostro firme-, **bien... Raven, tu hace semanas dijiste que querías trabajar en un escudo que absorba el daño no?.**

 **si... de hecho, aun no puedo perfeccionarlo** -le conteste con sinceridad, puesto que cuando tengo una resolucion no puedo emplearlo como quiero-.

 **pues tu espera termina aquí, ya que te voy a quitar los sellos que te retienen el poder mágico** -cuando dijo eso, empezó a acercarse a mi, lista para quitarme los sellos-.

 **estas segura Buchou, no crees que deberíamos dejar que Raven termine el entrenamiento?** -pregunto Aisha con tono de preocupación-.

 **podría estallar y perdemos a un fuerte aliado** -Lu hablo con preocupación, sinceramente de mi parte es nuevo verla así-.

 **se lo que hago, ademas sino libero las reservas que bloquee en Raven, le sera mas dificil enfocar mayor potencia** -habló con seguridad mientras que el brillo en sus manos formó una aura roja-, **Aisha te voy a pedir que me ayudes a quitar el sello de "Cuatro Hexagramas elementales".**

 **entendido... solo espero no te equivoques** -insegura de la decisión de Buchou, Aisha se pone al lado de ella-.

 **(esto no terminara bien, o tal vez tendré el susto de mi vida, pero...)** -mire la cara de Buchou esta totalmente segura- **(aceptare los riesgos).**

- **alla vamos Aisha!.**

 **-Hai.**

 **-[disipación de caos elemental: Sello de Cuatro Hexagramas liberado!].**

-el sello era peculiar, no tenía ninguna escritura que conociera, y no sabría decir con certeza si Hebreo o Eslovaco, estaba constituido de un hexágono central en sus puntas laterales había cuatro escrituras que según las palabras de Buchou eran las letras que corresponden a los elementos y por lo que veo, Aisha también ayuda a Buchou en la realización, viendo que ahora hay auras de distintos colores rodeando los mini círculos dentro del hexagrama, un destello flameante de color escarlata, otro orbe cristalino de color azul que deja circular unas burbujas en su núcleo, un orbe naranja que se extrajo del propio suelo formando una bola de tierra y un orbe formado por corrientes de aire que luchaban contra su propia dispersión formando un orbe gris de tornados-.

-despues de eso, los 4 elementos giraron alrededor mio, sin perder la amplitud o dispersión, hasta que en un momento la velocidad aumenta de tal forma que los distintos aurales de cada orbe se fusiona en un turquesa etéreo blanco, en mi opinión, va muy en contra del color del circulo, diferencia que termina por desaparecer hasta que el circulo se torna del mismo color que el anillo orbitante, que luego de ser un anillo, paso a se de 2 paso a ser a 4 anillos, los cuales eran ahora etéreo de blanco, uno naranja, uno azul, uno escarlata y uno gris, antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba flotando-.

 **uh? uhwu~... wouh** -mi impresion no se dejo esperar por el detalle, los demás lo notan-.

 **fufufu estate tranquilo, no vas a caer** -Aisha se rió un poco por mi reacción, en verdad es vergonzoso-, **Buchou, la fase final esta lista.**

 **bien... allí vamos** -respondió Buchou en sintonía, volvió a abrir los ojos y su seriedad se vio en todo su esplendor- **Liberación!.**

-de la nada, las 4 órbitas que me rodearon se conectan al sello, contactando mi torso, el brillo se intensifica de forma que ya no se notaba el circulo, mientras que la fuerza del sello que me atrae a la tierra, estando de rodillas mientras me jalaban dichas cadenas hacia el sello, no siento el contacto con las cadenas, pero la gravedad se siente como si cayera del cielo, hasta puedo sentir el contacto de cada elemento inundando mis nervios, el sólido y firme rose de la tierra, el frío viento, las frescas aguas, el evaporador y sofocante fuego, aún tras la ropa, puedo sentir dichos elementos, es un caos como lo dice el nombre del este sello, es irreal... y divertido-.

 _ ***Crack**Swoosh***_

-las cadenas se rompieron y con ello una fuerte rafaga de viento azoto el lugar con ferocidad, el suelo también se cuarteó en un radio de 1 metro para luego notar un leve charco de agua que se evapora, sacando una enorme cortina de humo que nubla mi vista-.

 **cough! vuagh~! hu hum... ese es realmente su poder? es de locos** -exclamó kiba recuperado de la tos y asombrado por el despliegue de energía tan repentino hice-.

 **lo se... de hecho estoy más sorprendido que todos ustedes... EH~?!** -cuando estaba dando mi comentario me llegó una enorme sorpresa-.

-alrededor mio había una leve aura transparente, incluso después de liberarla, puedo sentir que mi poder y más aun la flama que solo podía pensar que era mi "Ki" estaba rodeándome y tomando una forma física, un manto de energía, esa pequeña bola de fuego que yo mismo moldee para liberar la Sacred Gear ahora tenía una forma más viva y totalmente visible-.

 **[n/a: imaginen el aura de fuego del SSG rojo]**

 **yo sabia... que si podrías contener tanto poder y ahora... no se que decir** -Buchou parece estupefacta de verme-, **no debemos desperdiciar el dia, Lu llévate a Raven al bosque, Kiba enséñale técnicas de mandoble, estocada y bloqueo más eficaces a Serris luego pasaran con Aisha para empezar el desarrollo sus poderes mágicos.**

 **[[[Hai!]]]** -Exclamamos todos y cada quien con su couch fue a sus respectivas zonas de entrenamiento-.

 **[poco despues ese mismo dia, campos externos del campamento]**

 _ ***POUW**CRASH**Pouw(x2)**SMASH***_

 **ahhhhja~... ufff que pesada** -me levanté del cráter aun absorto del potente golpe que recibi-, **esa diablilla se contuvo demasiado en la prueba de nivelación, me cago en dios.**

 **no te distraigas Raven-senpai** -su voz sepulcral resonó a mis espaldas no permitire que me sorprenda-.

 _ **[bloquear]*SMASH***_

-un infortunado gancho derecho vino con rapidez pero conseguí bloquearlo, sin embargo me arde demasiado, además que la fuerza de lu, hasta para una torre es demencial, al levantarme pude ver que ella tenía sus manos aun infundidas con su poder del terror, esa llama aun me da escalofríos, no quema pero envió una sensación que estimula el pavor de mi espalda como gelatina-.

 **[Rage], solo estoy calentado** -aumente el poder para disipar la ilusión de miedo, cosa que sirvió y volví al ataque-, **adelante!.**

 _ ***PUNCH**POUW!*[Cuartear]**_

-ambos impactamos los nudillos de de nuestra derecha, cuando eso ocurrió, cuarteamos el suelo, seguido de un sónico y una leve ventisca que amenazó con deformar el bosque, sin embargo parece que Lu aun puede seguir el paso, asique mande una patada circular de izquierda que ella retuvo con su mismo brazo que lanzó el derechazo, dando un contundente bloqueo hacia mi canilla, cargue contra ella con mi gancho izquierdo pero lo detiene sujetando mi antebrazo, lanzo otro gancho derecho pero lo detiene justo con su mano-.

 **es la primera vez que siento emoción, aunque resulte vergonzoso por que seas una menor** -seguí forcejeando con Lu, el aumento de nuestras auras vuelven el aire pesado-.

 **puedes no tener el control o talento para la magia pero en combate desempeñas un papel totalmente distinto** -Lu, tras decir eso me aplica una llave de jiu jitsu, sacando mi punto de equilibrio del suelo-, **pero te falta refinar.**

 **(que irónico)** -volví a levantarme, listo para otra ronda-.

 **[mas tarde ese dia, hora 4:42 PM]**

 **fuaaaahh~! ya no puedo... uffff definitivo ya no puedo articular un puño cerrado** -exhale completamente agotado, a la vez que Lu apenas muestra signos de agotamiento, su respiración se mira forzada en calma-.

 **admito... que eres muy duro... aun sin la promoción, felicidades** -Lu me tendió la mano, resulto poco usual, pero basta para sorprenderme-, **puedes levantarte?.**

 **creo que tengo una costilla rota y todos los músculos irritados...*crack* auch!** -revente un hueso nuevo, otro caso de fracturas a mi historial-.

 **haré lo que pueda para llevarte a la casa para la siguiente práctica, tolera esto un poco** -con eso dicho ella toma mi brazo, haciéndome entrar en mi sexto sentido-.

- **eh? espera un minuto Lu, si me levantas en este estado vas a~...**

 _ ***Crack*[SFX:Cowboy Screaming Pain]**_

- **ahhhhh~.. Ahhhh~ AAAAAHHHH~! AAAH YAHHHH YAAHHHH~!**

 **[poco después, lugar: lobby del campamento]**

 **resiste Raven-san mohhh, porque tuvo que casi matarlo Lu-chan?** -Serris está entristecida por mi decadente inicio, está muy furiosa con Lu-.

 **exacto, "casi"... pero no lo fue, ademas para el Rating Game es muy probable que sufra heridas peores** -dicho eso volvió a comer un Dango-.

 **emmm Lu... te acordaste de indicarle a Raven que también debe ensayar esa técnica de "Royal Guard"?** -al oír la pregunta Lu se sobresalte, al voltear puede notar el aura ofensiva de Buchou-.

 **espera... que?... QUE?! *Burn*** -mi ira se hace evidente, esta mocosa se aprovecho de mi momento de debilidad-, **(maldita enana!).**

 **lo siento?...** -Lu solo se agacha de hombros, no puedo moverme ni hacer nada contra ella, maldigo a los valores morales-.

 **co~mo sea, lo mejor sera ir a la ultima practica, Aisha, son todos tuyos** -Buchou se dio la vuelta pero vuelve a mirar a Lu-, **para la próxima Lu, no te precipites a la marcha y menos que sea personal quedo claro?.**

 **si... Buchou-sama** -Lu se agacha aún más de lo que ya estaba y se retira-.

 **bueno, Raven-kun, Serris-chan siganme** -Aisha nos dio la indicación de seguirla, justo después de curarme-.

 **[Lugar: cocina, Hora: 5:17 PM]**

 **etto... y esta practica de que sera?** -pregunte confundido por el lugar-.

 **lo que haremos sera un ejercicio básico, para el moldeo de magia...** -Aisha tomó una cebolla con sus manos-, **...la realización de las tareas cotidianas fue de los primeros empleos de magia, desde tiempos ancestrales, tales como cortar verduras,** -con un chasquido de su mano izquierda logró pelar la cebolla-, **... elevar la flama** -seguido de eso, con una chispa, logro prender el horno-, **y mi favorito, crear cosas de la nada, como esto.**

 _ ***Swoosh**Splash***_

-un torrente de agua salio del circulo magico sobre nosotros, estamos empapados, cosa que no es graciosa-.

 **(Relly niggah?)** -estaba jurando que me saldria un chichón por esta bromita y unas buenas ganas de imponer mi voluntad como dragón-, **(tienes suerte demás, por ser mi senpai y ser mujer, ya veras un dia de estos...).**

 **fufufu... irán con lo sencillo, cortar las verduras, luego, crearan el agua para el estofado con el cual cenaremos y finalmente prender el fuego, muy sencillo** -se rió sin notar la situación en la que está metida-.

 _ ***Boing boing***_

-transparente, la tela de ambas esta transparente, rosaditos y creo que son suaves, un momento, no lleva nada!, incluso Serris no lleva un brassier encima, puedo sentir que mi sangre empieza a hervir con notorios impulsos de libido hacia ellas, tentado, es muy tentador y excitante-.

 **ara ara Raven-kun, estas bien? te noto algo rojo, sera que te enfermaste?** -ella sabe porque, solo se me acerca fingiendo que no sabe-.

 **eh... si! estoy bien, es solo que tenia bastante calor por el entrenamiento de Lu** -exclame nervioso, su cercanía me esta excitando mis neuronas a niveles subatómicos-, **solo dame una toalla que no quiero sentir que me estoy bañando.**

 **fufufu.. como gustes pero...** -se me acerca al oído-, **si necesitas algo no dudes en pe-dir-me-lo.**

 **[escalosfrios]**

 **lo~lo~lo~lo~lo tendré en cuenta** -mis manos ya están renunciando a su anatomía al tener a semejante bombón cerca mio- **(no debo caer ante ella, aun si es tentador, tengo otras candidatas en las que pensar, eso y ademas Serris me esta matando con su mirada).**

-mire fijo a Serris, tenia sus cachetes ya muy inchados y no afloja su expresión en sonrojos y ojos aguados con cristalina, podría jurar que ella me está llamando idiota-.

 **bueno, los dejo a los 2 practicar, tienen 2 horas para completar la practica, buena suerte** -nos dejo a los solos en la cocina alistandonos para nuestra practica-.

 **mejor démonos prisa Serris, de acuerdo?** -le coordine a Serris para terminar de secarse-.

 **hai!** -ella recobró sus ánimos y nos ponemos los delantales sobre la ropa-.

-cada quien tomo un monte de cebolla y otras verduras, dispuestos a empezar con la practica, debo decir que era algo complicado, puesto que a la primera hice cortes muy limpios pero no para pelar sino que directamente corte la cebolla en 4 mitades perfectas-.

- **Raven-san tiene problemas?.**

 **-solo es un percance Serris-chan, todo esta bien.**

-la verdad era complicado enfocarme en primero pelar y después cortar, voltee a ver a Serris y vi que ella si tiene imaginación puesto que ya está teniendo 6 cebollas peladas, sus capas peladas amontonadas a un lado y el resto con cortes limpios al otro-.

 **(en serio que esto sera difícil, vamos Raven puedes hacerlo)** -volví a tomar otra cebolla pero obtuve el mismo resultado- **(maldición! que estoy haciendo mal?, tal vez estoy liberando mucha energía, debo tener mas delicadeza pero como?).**

-me volví a mirar a Serris quien ya pelo 10 cebollas y ahora esta enfocada en elevar el fuego y dejar una olla con agua que ella misma creo, me siento ridiculo al lado de ella. Sin embargo unas escasas imágenes de ella empapada rondan por frente mis ojos -.

- **(tan suaves... tan tiernas y esponjosas, tenía esas tetas en desarrollo, sus hermosas y delgadas piernas delicadas... delicado... deli... eso es!)**

-agarre mi tercer cebolla, estaba haciendo las cosas mal, no debía de hacer todo a la vez, debía de hacer una a la vez y comprenderla, darle forma a la magia y un comportamiento, como un ser vivo, imagine mi ki rompiendo en zarpazos la capa de la cebolla y también de las cebollas accidentalmente cortadas y finalmente-.

 _ ***Shirt**Slash***_

-mis cortes fueron precisos, incluso las capas exteriores salieron volando-.

 **-creo que ya lo voy entendiendo... se trata de ir con delicadeza.**

 _ ***Shiiizzrt**Slash***_

 **-lo haces bien Raven-san!**

 **-si! realmente esta funcionando**

-mire fijamente y visualice el resultado final de todas mis verduras, cortadas y peladas-.

 **-Raven-san!... creo que ya es suficiente~**

 **-eh?**

-volví en mis sentidos y pude ver que Serris estaba en lo cierto, habia pelado todo, cuando decía todo, era "Todo"-.

 **-etto... creo que si.**

 **-ejeje ciertamente aprender es divertido.**

-volvimos a reanudar la práctica, ahora que tengo entendido me fui a mi segundo ejercicio, aunque lo del agua será más complicado-.

 **[hora: 7:10 PM, lugar: Comedor del campamento]**

-teníamos todo preparado en un banquete de reyes, una mesa enorme como para 20 personas de estilo de junta, como en el Rey Arturo, puerco gigante sazonado con ensalada de papas,algunos gourmet de la gran Bretaña, una olla de arroz frito encebollado de mi parte, y unos exclusivos míos de lagarto frito con soya y sopa de miso de parte de Aisha y debo decir que esta muy bien hecha por su olor-.

 **[[[Itta Daki maze]]]** -todos cogimos cada quien su elección, yo tomé una de cada cosa de lo que usualmente como, bajo la mirada de todo-.

 **a~..ñam, hum~ este cerdo esta bueno Buchou** -felicite a Buchou por su receta de puerco-.

 **gracias, es una de las muchas cosas que aprendí en mi viaje por el norte de Asia occidental y tu arroz encebollado no te sale barato** -Buchou me halaga, me honra su comentario y una sonrisa, se le nota unos granitos en la cara-.

 **la sopa de Miso de Aisha también es espectacular, tengo que intercambiar la receta** -le dije a Aisha quien se mostró ruborizada-.

 **solo es sopa de miso común, nada especial** -lo dijo probando la ensalada Bretaña-, **sencillamente espectacular como siempre Rena-Buchou, realmente combina con los lagartos fritos.**

 **Raven-sempai, también le felicito por hacer este pescado** -Lu probó un pescado frito que le hice, realmente aprecio su opinión-.

-la cena esta muy buena, este estilo de comunicación nos hace ver como hermanos, el entrenamiento no parecía la gran cosa, por cosas como esta solo me dan ganas de salir a ganar ese partido, realmente mi paciencia se esta agotando, pero debo de conservarla, por nuestro bien-.

 **[terminado la cena, en la cocina]**

 **bien, hemos terminado por hoy, continuaremos mañana para la siguiente práctica, es hora de un buen baño caliente** -Buchou con su sonrisa toma paso recto a los baños seguido de las demás-.

 **(si~... un buen baño después de entrenar tan duro, nos vendría bien a todos)** -perdido en mis pensamientos llego a tener imágenes comprometedoras de las chicas, la práctica con Aisha estimula mi deseo mundano-.

 **hum? Raven, te estás poniendo rojo, acaso quieres bañarte con nosotras~?** -Buchou mencionó unas palabras tan bellas que me electrocutan la médula espinal-, **sabes... por mi no hay problema en que vengas.**

 **-kuuugh~! (golpe critico, Buchou no seas asi).**

 **Ara Ara, me pregunto como se portara un macho rodeado de hembras... *Slurp*** -Aisha se relame los labios, te maldigo pero a la vez te amo-.

 **-vuagh~! (puta que ofertón! ajiah!).**

 **Raven-san y nosotras, no podría, pero es buena persona, nunca haría daño... huuu~ *Blush*** -Serris se sonroja por pensar en mil escenario, es tan tierna-.

- **kyuuun~ ! (excitality).**

 **asqueroso, te prohibo entrar, ver, escuchar y oler** -Lu expreso secamente algo muy doloroso, aunque no seria tan enfermo-.

 _ ***Crack***_

- **duoh~!...*sniff* (la decepción, la traición amigo!).**

 **Lo siento Raven, mejor suerte para la próxima** –Buchou termina por retirarse dejando que me ahogue con mis pensamientos que ya no rinden calma, ahora estoy solo yo y Kiba-.

 **Kiba…** -de inmediato voltea a verme dudoso de lo que voy a decir-, **la tierra prometida nos espera en esos baños, estoy como volcán hawaiano y muero por mirar, seme sincero colega tú también te mueres por mirar cierto?**

 **Raven… por más que me compadezco de tu dolor, tengo que decir que no…** -lo dijo temblando será por algún problema-.

 **Es por Buchou?** –le pregunte-.

 **No** –me respondió-.

 **-es por Lu?**

 **-lo desearía así, pero tampoco fue ella.**

 **-Serris acaso?**

 **-Nopiti nopiti no.**

 **-entonces?! Qué diablos te aterra tanto?.**

 **-solo te diré que las cosas a mi alrededor se oscurecieron como el averno y dolió como una hemorroide suprarrenal.**

 _ ***Scrumbling***_

 **No~…. No me estarás diciendo que la que te pillo fue…** -mi terror se le hace evidente en su rostro-.

 **Si… Aisha me descubrió…. Pero fue sin querer!** –exclamo corriendo de regreso hacia su cuarto-.

 _ **(Que le hizo esa Úrsula a esta pobre alma en desgracia para que este así de temeroso? Kukuku creo que será un gran partido para ti)**_ –Valak, tan sarcástico como siempre, de verdad no sé cómo pensar de él siendo contradictorio a su nombre-.

 **(Mejor ayúdame con el entrenamiento, lagartija sádica)** –le devolví la charla, siento que me saldrá un tumor sino hago que tome las cosas con más calma-.

 **[más tarde esa noche. Lugar: Bosque cercano]**

 **Bien…. Ufff es la décima carga que hago y aun no puedo drenar el impacto, ya me duelen los antebrazos Valak… huafff dame un respiro** –respire pesado esta práctica la inicie para ahorrar tiempo-.

 _ **(Dijiste que querías mejorar ese "Royal Guard" lo más rápido posible, no te quejes y vuelve a subir esas manos!)**_ –exigió con voz dominante, esta práctica terminara por matarme- _**(si aún puedes mover los brazos aun puedes emplear magia, déjala fluir con tus instintos).**_

-no podía refutarlo pero era cierto, si quiero perfeccionar o al menos manifestar el Royal Guard debo hacer que funcione, acumulo parte de mi magia en los orbes, Valak también influye su poder en estos por medio de la Raging Gear para así no dejar que exploten, vaya ironía sabiendo que es una criatura salvaje y aun no puedo controlar el poder a plenitud, pero de momento están con el tamaño de una pelota de baseball, pero esas cosas tiene poder para demoler un edificio de 10 plantas, no debía confiarme y este es mi Onceavo intento tratando de drenar el impacto, había que ser muy preciso para activar el drenaje, la defensa incrementada era básico de aprender ya que podía solidificar mi cuerpo de tal forma que era más fuerte que el acero, gracias al "Qigong de camisa de hierro" solo me falta ensayar el drenaje de magia y según la cuenta solo he podido drenar el 10% del poder lanzado en el ataque, algo sencillamente decepcionante para Valak puesto que la magia a pesar de aflorar las emociones del usuario, esta se descontrola con suma facilidad. Ya tome mi distancia de los orbes y ahora solo tengo que dar la orden a la energía para que salga disparada hacia mí-.

 _ **(Listo?)**_ –me pregunto Valak-.

 **Pues ya para que, que vengan!** -enfoque mi poder mágico en mis agotados y lastimados brazos-.

 _ **(YA!)**_ –con esa señal los orbes salieron disparados hacia mí nuevamente-.

 _ ***BOOM***_

-una enorme cortina de humo se eleva en mi entorno sin posibilidad de dejarme ver más allá de mi nariz, cuando todo empieza a tomar forma, otra vez me veo envuelto en un cráter sin aparentes raspones o quemaduras de tercer grado pero eso sí, un dolor muscular poco notable, que ahora mismo es doloroso por el hecho de llevar 11 impactos de "Dragón Shot" centrado exclusivamente en mis brazos y la misma aura escarlata oscura con rayos, aunque es muy baja en intensidad y mis ropas, bueno desde el vamos, ya están algo arañadas-.

 **Maldición! Otra vez no… afff** –me tumbe en mis piernas, este es el límite que puedo soportar por el momento-.

 _ **(de hecho, tu absorción subió a un 11% en esta última apuesta)**_ –respondió mi huésped-.

 **Una decepción más grande todavía, mínimo necesito absorber un 25 o más del poder y solo he podido un mísero 11 por el impacto?!** –exclame ya agotado y eufórico no quería más regaños-.

 _ **(en realidad…. Me sorprende)**_ –creía haber escuchado mal, pero acaso me estaba alabando?- _**(el hecho de que en esta sola practica hayas sido capaz de absorber 11 impactos, que desde luego si, son patéticos para un dragón de nivel medio, para un demonio de clase baja este progreso podría haberlo noqueado, dejado en coma o hasta la muerte y más aun no habrían drenado ni el 5% por ciento).**_

 **Lo dices para que me sienta mejor, déjate de hacerte el filántropo y dime en realidad** –le exigí algo de compostura, así no debería actuar un maestro y más si fuera un dragón el que me entrena-.

 _ **(Bueno, eres el primer caso de mis portadores que busca especializarse en la técnica que en el poder bruto del Sacred Gear y más aún en Drenar energía del ataque mágico)**_ –eso sí que no lo sabía, realmente tuvo su argumento- _**(diría que con esto ya tienes un poco, pero lo mejor será que practiques esta técnica sobre la marcha con los demás,).**_

 **Entendido** –sin más que platicar, salí del cráter y fui en dirección a la casa-.

 **[Lugar: lobby de la cabaña principal]**

 **Y como te fue Raven-san?** –Serris me atendió los tumores de los brazos, el ardor se esfumo cuando su luz tuvo contacto con mi piel-.

 **He podido drenar una mísera cantidad, aunque Valak dice que para un demonio de clase baja es un avance bastante bueno** –le comente y ella parecía bastante impresionada-, **tampoco es para tanto, solo pude drenar el 10% de daño que los impactos me provocaron, eran más que suficiente para demoler la iglesia de un solo toque.**

 **No deberías forzarte así, pudiste quedar peor** –exclamo preocupada-.

 **Tengo que hacerlo rápido para el juego dentro de unos 12 días no puedo permitir que Buchou se case con un sujeto que a los pocos segundos la dejara sola y posiblemente insatisfecha** –le refute a Serris, pero luego me retracte en esa última línea, maldito lívido que no me deja pensar-.

 **satisfecha? De que estas.. Hump?!** –Serris iba a preguntar de ese tema, le tuve que interrumpir antes de que llegara a peores-.

 **Te lo diré cuando cumplas 18!** –me sonroje no podía decir esto frente a una santa doncella, que de por si era una demonio, pero aun tenía sus valores morales que mantener, al menos hasta los 18 o el matrimonio-, **… solo espera a ese momento… de acuerdo?.**

 **Hum… hujumph** –suavemente asintió y retire mi mano de su boca, la sensación a través de mi palma era seductora-.

 **(esponjosos y parecen de seda al tacto, serán acaso labios vírgenes?...)** –inmediatamente mi moral me hizo tocar la alarma anti estupidez de mi cerebelo- **(enfócate Raven, es tu hermanita!... tu santa y muy atractiva… AHHHHRG basta ya!).**

 **Etto… en todo caso, sabes que tampoco voy a permitir eso, ella me dio la oportunidad de estar contigo, tener amigos y familia, obtuve lo que en un principio me fue negado y resulta aún difícil digerir todo esto..** –ella miro a su falda de dormir, esta sacando lo de adentro suyo, lo que realmente quiere decir-, **por eso….. no dejare que ese demonio arruine todo lo que has hecho por mí!.**

-corrió a abrazarme, aun la atormenta el hecho de lo que nos pueda pasar en el futuro si perdemos, correspondí el abrazo sabiendo este motivo y ella lo profundiza, quitando el hecho de sus pechos plasmados en mi abdomen superior, los latidos en su pecho chocan con mayor fluidez, realmente ella añoraba una familia y amigos, renuncio a su humanidad pero ella lo vio como un precio racionable, aun tenía sus valores primordiales como doncella santa, y la más segura de todas las opciones, es que ella aun siga siendo bienvenida en la casa de ese dios y la querrán de vuelta, lo peor vendrá cuando se enteren que ella fue reencarnada pero no con motivos maliciosos, los ángeles a lo mejor lo comprendan pero los monjes y sacerdotes no lo hagan, tiene tantos pensamientos conflictivos entre lo correcto y lo que desea su corazón, de solo pensar que lo que hice por ella la haga depender de mí, me hace pensar si realmente, esta fue la jugada que el de arriba tenia para nosotros, una especie de milagro para salvarme o castigarme a mí o sencillamente recompensar a Serris por su Fe, que aun en este lado contrario de la sociedad sobrenatural sigue manteniendo leal a su sendero de la justicia. No puedo expresar un gracias pero de ser cierto tendré que asumir mi responsabilidad no solo por ser su hermano sino también ser lo que ella quiera de mí, estoy dispuesto a correr esa misión, sin importarme los riesgos, ya perdí a un hermano, no le daré el lujo a la vida de quitarme a esta hermana-.

 **Serris….** –ella voltea a verme el rostro, se le escurre una lagrima y su brillo es muy enternecedor- **debes ir a dormir y estar lista para practica de mañana, yo tengo que bañarme.**

 **Cierto, Ejeje… buenas noches Raven-san** –se limpió el escurrimiento y tiernamente salió corriendo a su cuarto junto a Lu-.

 **Bueno…. Fue una dura práctica, mejor que rinda el descanso, que el rating game se acerca** –sin más me dirijo a mi cuarto a recoger mis utensilios de baño y en especial mi toalla junto a mi pijama que consiste en una camisilla blanca y un short negro-.

 **[poco después, Lugar: cocina]**

-había terminado mi practica nocturna junto con Valak y recién Salí de la ducha, me hacía mucha falta, y ahora me encuentro en la cocina con un vaso de agua, la practica me hiso sudar bastante al punto de llegar a estar caliente en plena noche, estaba fría el agua de este baso, ya estoy satisfecho con mi labor de este día. Pero mañana se viene otra labor la cual es mejorar en esto para el rating game-.

-caminando hacia la salida para tomar un último aliento en la media noche, justo al lado de la cabaña principal había una estancia bastante grande con una fuente y una cúpula por encina, casi semejante al mástil de la iglesia en la punta de la torre solo que más grande y refinado el ambiente es tierno junto con el sonido de los grillos en la noche y la luz de la luna llena-.

 **No puedes dormir?** –una voz inconfundible se me presento en este lugar y la veo en uno de las columnas-.

 **Buchou?!….** –me había asombrado de verla en este sitio tan tarde, estaba sentada y sosteniendo un libro pero me reincorporo a la plática-, **… no, solo Salí a tomar un último respiro antes de dormir, realmente fue un buen comienzo, y usted?.**

 **me alegra saberlo y con respecto a mi pues…. No puedo conciliar el sueño asique decidí investigar un poco más** –ella asoma el libro, dándome una seña de acercarme a darle una mirada-.

 **Es una leyenda del Phoenix, el ave de las llamas que renace?** –justo veía la imagen de la criatura y se veía majestuosa-.

 **Si, y hasta ahora me sigue preocupando no encontrar una debilidad, el ave inmortal, no hay forma de vencer a algo que no puedes matar, y por si fuera poco, puede regenerarse de daños mortales** –cerro el libro solo para exhalar pesadamente y volver su mirada a la luna-, **Raven… que piensas de los matrimonios arreglados?.**

 **Que pienso….. no son más que un medio de obtener poder, ya sea político o mejorar relaciones entre naciones, fueron mal vistos cuando los hombres eran machistas y más aún, las mujeres se revelaran contra sus esposos o bien los dejaban en el altar, mi más humilde pensamiento es…** -pause directo en este punto, Buchou voltea a verme, mis pensamientos de aquel día regresan, ese sueño tan efímero-, **son un absurdo método ciego con las excusas de prometer cosas sin consentimiento de los demás, no se gana nada comprometiendo a dos personas que no se amen, tarde o temprano uno podría hasta matar al otro.**

… -Buchou no pudo expresar sus palabras correctamente tal vez fui muy rudo pero es la verdad, o al menos, es mi verdad contra la de su padre-, **tienes razón.**

 **Eh?** –reaccione confuso acaso ella está delirando en ese aspecto?-.

 **Tienes razón en que es una promesa ciega, lo repase miles de veces en lo que implica y no veo otra forma *scrumbling*** –una lagrima se escabulle de sus ojos mostrando me una expresión vacía, te lo suplico no me veas con esa cara- ***sniff*…solo una incubadora para demonios nacidos con el poder regenerativo del clan Phoenix y el poder de la destrucción del clan Bael~… *sniff* es lo único en lo que piensan… y todo por la excusa de que no me supe defender *sniff*… y donde quedo yo? Mis pensamientos? Es que acaso no importo?!** –termino por estallar en lágrimas la imagen es desoladora, puedo notar un vacío en sus ojos y esperanza fugas drenándose en lágrimas-.

 **(esto era lo que quería evitar, perder a un hermano en vida eso lo pude pasar, pero esto!)** –mi sed de sangre está aflorando con más fuerza, mis puños se retuercen con ferocidad, la imagen de mi hermano se reaparece con una vaga sonrisa cubierta en sangre-, **(esto en definitivo… me niego a pasar por eso!).**

 **Sin embargo no solo eso… sino por esto** –una aura roja la envuelve, despidiendo unos rayos purpura, su volumen aumenta en proporciona a un reloj de arena y sus orejas se agudizan-, **mi real forma de demonio, el poder olvidado de un verdadero Demonio conocido como [Devil Trigger] del cual estoy orgullosa de haber despertado, solo un intensivo más para tenerme atada.**

 **Tu real forma, no lo veo como un intensivo** –ella se sorprende ante mi declaración, me le acercó hasta estar ya pegado de la cornisa de la cual está parada-, **solo muestra lo realmente bella que eres y lo que no puedo pensar y menos creo poder aguantar es ver a una chica llorar de tristeza.**

 **[abrazar]**

-me entristece ver a una chica llorar así, o al menos una chica que no me hizo tanto mal, Chloe es un caso peculiar, Serris se le hace muy fácil quebrar en llanto pero a Buchou?, esta no es la imagen que tengo de ella, podría soñar que ella fuera mi esclava y sonreír de forma boba y con unas pocas lágrimas, pero verla como una mujer desamparada nunca estaría en mis planes. Obviamente ella se contorsiono en un brinco de pánico pero viendo que no le haría daño, solo se queda estática en su postura-.

 **Raven?...** –fue lo único que logro articular en su estado de shock-.

 **Yo no veo a una incubadora o a una heredera negociable** –le dije firme y recto tal como ella está grabada en mis ojos, la forma de la cual yo conocí, firme, estricta, comprensiva y generosa-, **lo que veo aquí es solo una chica como cualquier otra, que tiene sueños y anhelos, llorando por su injusta trampa.**

 **Tu…. Comprendes mi situación?** –ella corresponde al abrazo enterrando su cara en mi hombro-.

 **Se podría decir, te acuerdas de la charla en mi presentación?** –ella no contesta, solo queda en silencio, supongo esa es mi señal de continuar-, **de muy temprana edad, los doctores me diagnosticaron un síndrome de alta hiperactividad, los alumnos de la primaria en adelante me mal criticaron por mi tonalidad de piel, que regresara al desierto a terminar de broncearme, no pedí nacer así y termine por implotar, cuando recupere la conciencia, había hecho bastante daño, las cosas siguieron así hasta después de iniciar el entrenamiento de mi padre, había liberado mucha tensión pero la gente siguió presionando, supe o más bien, creía que si la gente te tacha de ser algo que no eres, en eso te conviertes,** -le acaricie el pelo, su pelo rojo como la sangre fresca, la misma que salió de mi cuerpo en aquella tarde en donde la llame, ya lo comprendo, entiendo mi verdadero deseo, pero no la merezco-, **eso me permitió ver que estás pasando por mí misma transformación y no puedo permitir que una loba salvaje como esta sea convertida en una perra de compañía, tu mereces a alguien que si te considere, eres perfecta tal cual eres.**

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum***_

 **Lo di… dices en serio?** -ella se aparta y me observa con ojos brillosos, mucho más que la luna-.

 **Lo digo en serio, y mucho más que solo eso, entiendo que de por medio tuvieras motivos turbios para reencarnarme y más aún si este matrimonio seria el motivo** –ella volteo por lo bajo, seguro piensa que la odio-, **pero no te guardo rencor por eso, es más, te estoy agradecido, mis padres me aman y sufrieron cuando creyeron que moriría o que terminaría metido en algo que termine por matarme pero eso fue evitado gracias a ti, eres… aparte de Serris y mis padres lo más importante en mi vida… y sé que no se podrá entre nosotros, mis promesas son vagas y no valen para los estándares de tu sociedad, por eso luchare para demostrarte que no fue una perdida en piezas lo que has hecho.**

 **Eje… ejeje~ gracias** –ella simultáneamente sonrió radiante aunque con un rubor rodeando sus mejillas-, **realmente… significa mucho para mí que estés tan determinado a luchar por mi felicidad a pesar que pienses que estuve manipulándote, y en realidad tendrías razón, debí preguntarte pero no alcanzaba el tiempo.**

 **Eso no importa ahora** –la interrumpí en mitad de su disculpa-, **tal vez no tengo control en la magia como Aisha, velocidad supersónica como Kiba y menos la fuerza de Lu, pero por ti haría lo que fuera con tal de demostrarte mis sentimientos!.**

 **[Sonrojo Nuclear]**

-me exalte con eso, realmente no quería darle unas pistas tan claras, me quedo muy grabado el sueño que tuve con ella, mis indicios ya son evidente, su rostro plasmado en shock con un sonrojo, no por el terror o la lujuria juvenil sino por revelar lo que siento por ella, me vuelve loco, cada contacto que tuve con las chicas desde que llegue a esta ciudad, es confuso, gracioso y hermoso a la vez, y eso me causa mucha vergüenza, literalmente me he confesado-.

 **Di~…. Digo, por dejarme estar un tiempo más con mis padres, sé que ellos se enteraran en un futuro o tal vez me vaya por la fuerza y con Serris sé que no estoy tan solo.. emm bueno .. Etto..** –me estaba apenando cada vez más, la lengua se me ara un nudo terrible sino lo arreglo-.

 **Ejeje~… en verdad no estés tan apenado, eres honesto y eso lo aprecio mucho, pues gracias a ti ya puedo pensar con más claridad, pero no serán las palabras que lo explicaran** –ella se me acerca, el suave tacto de sus manos me arrastran hasta estar en la cercanía apropiada para un vals- **será esto… *umchu*.**

 _ ***Vadum Vadum Vadum***_

 **(que chica, realmente me volverá loco por ella!)** –correspondí a la cercanía de la misma forma, ya tome mi decisión-, **(solo un poco más… solo un poco y será todo).**

 **Bien, ahora ya puedo volver a dormir, no crees que tú también debas ir?** –ella volvió a su tono materno, en efecto, ha regresado-.

 **Si! Pienso que es lo justo, el entrenamiento apenas comienza** –me rasque la nuca, en verdad se ara de mañana sino me voy rápido a reposar-, **buenas noches, Buchou.**

 **Buenas noches, Raven** –ella tomo el cuaderno y tomamos rumbo a nuestras habitaciones-.

… -me quede solo en el lugar observando mi mano, cubriendo mis vista de la luna y luego cerrarla en un puño-, **así será…. Amor mío** –susurre en mis adentros para luego ir a dentro de la cabaña, la practica acaba de subir de nivel-.

 **[Hora: 7:45 am, después de los ejercicios matutinos, campo frontal]**

 **De acuerdo, es hora de las batallas campales, Raven, iras contra Lu y Kiba** –declaro Buchou con firmeza, mientras que los mencionados adoptamos posiciones-, **listos?... comiencen.**

 _ ***pock, Plock(x2)**Punch, Kick**Plock(x3)***_

-el intercambio fue repentino y breve, pero muy intenso, Kiba fue el primero con el cual intercambie un par de ataques pero lo aparte de un puñetazo, seguido de él y muy a cortos centímetros de acertar un toque, estaba Lu con un derechazo, le detuve el golpe y con contundencia le atine una canilla izquierda a su costilla derecha, Kiba se entromete y volvemos a iniciar un intercambio, en este momento los frutos de las anteriores practicas toman forma muy evidente-.

 _ ***Pouw!*[Bloquear]**_

 **[Royal Guard]** –atine a bloquear un golpe de Lu con el Royal Guard-, **(puedo sentir un leve aumento notorio en mis manos, además no arde tanto como en la práctica de ayer).**

 _ ***Punch(x2)***_

-sin descanso, logre bloquear un golpe de Lu con uno propio, repitiendo el acto de usar el Royal Guard por segunda vez, los impactos físicos de Lu no son lo bastante fuertes como para demoler edificio, sin esperar a que ella logre recuperar la compostura, atino a darle un golpe en el abdomen, usando el "Royal Released" para descargar la energía absorbida por el golpe, mandándola a volar-.

 **No te distraigas** –fue inconfundible ese tono de voz-.

 _ ***Swoush***_

 **No lo hice** –respondí evadiendo una estocada de Kiba-.

 _ ***Pock, Plock(x2)**Clap*[desarmar][Patada lateral(Raven)][Derribar]**_

-había hecho contacto con Kiba en unos mandobles, finalizando con un corte a su estocada la cual hace soltar su arma, dejándolo desarmado, ni un respiro le di cuando mi canilla impacta severamente contra su costado derecho del abdomen, lo había hecho con fuerza-.

 _ ***POUW!**PUNCH(x4)*[Driblar][Patada Lateral(Raven)]**_

-también, sin descanso ni excitación en su estoica cara, Lu se lanza contra mío, logre bloquear su golpe, el cual vino infundido con el poder del Terror y lo absorbí con el Royal Guard. La sensación fue indescriptible para mal, el miedo corrió por mi brazo hasta mi espalda, el impacto fue estruendoso y avivamos una leve cortina de humo, demás está incluido el cráter creado por el golpe y la recepción contradictoria de nuestros nudillos, luego quedamos en un intercambio de boxeo, yo hacía lo posible para minimizar los daños con el "Qigong de camisa de hierro", fue entonces que logre driblar en un juego de pies uno de los golpes de Lu para lanzar una patada usando el "Royal Released", teniendo como producto un meteoro de color blanco con pelo semi-rosa que salió volando hasta impactar contra un recuperado Kiba que apenas recupera su espada, el impacto fue ineludible para el caballero de nuestro equipo, resultando en ambos en el suelo, dando fin a la pelea-.

 **Bien! Hasta ahí Raven** –Buchou declaro el tiempo fuera, se le nota satisfecha-.

 **Eso fue impresionante… pero yo creía que Raven no sería capaz de absorber tanto poder según lo que él decía ayer** –Serris dio comentario asombrada, cosa que dejo perpleja a Buchou y a los demás-.

 **Como Serris-chan? Explícate por favor** –pregunto curiosa Aisha que se nota perpleja-.

 **Raven-san me dijo que en su práctica nocturna pudo absorber solo el 11% del poder de su Dragón Shot y fueron 11 impactos** –eso dejo en shock a casi todos exceptuando a Serris-.

 **Lo que pasa es que debía entender la absorción, fue lo primero que hice, básicamente ir con impactos más débiles en poder tanto físicos como mágicos, esto me permitió absorber los impactos de Lu casi en su totalidad** –tras explicar pude notar que Lu se le aclaran más los ojos, un estado semi shock e impresión, impregnados en un sonrojo leve-.

 **Eso explica por qué fue familiar esa patada, Senpai es un genio** –un alabo de verdad salió de su labios y una leve sonrisa, a mi parecer creo que está orgullosa-.

 **Bueno… si con eso tenemos todo, entonces ya pueden pasar al sparring de Serris** –con esa orden, Serris y un recuperado Kiba adoptan sus poses de Kendo, señal de que están listos-, **comiencen!.**

 **[5 horas después, hora: 12:57 AM]**

-la pelea fue breve, Serris tenía complicaciones para seguir el ritmo de Kiba pero no era tosca, su habilidad con la magia se deslumbra cuando logra crear una hoja adicional a su espada, combinado con la función de la Turbina Nasod integrada a su mango, la hoja parecía afilarse y radiar más poder del que ya contaba, además que pude ver que sus ataques tenían cierta conexión con el fuego como principal atributo, el rayo y algo más en particular aunque no sé si sea tierra o madera, debido a la naturaleza sanadora es probable que ella posea 4 afinidades elementales, cosa que lleva a dar muchas complicaciones puesto que esta última afinidad le costó mantener gran parte de la pelea, pero aun así, con eso logra meter en problemas a Kiba ya que las ráfagas que manda Serris tienen mayor contundencia-.

-justo ahora después del almuerzo, me encuentro con Serris ayudándola a cargar una forja con la que planea realizar un grabado de Runas para mejorar sus habilidades físicas, las puede conjurar sin problemas pero requieren de ser escritas para poder utilizarse, estas son nada más que Runas Elfinas, basadas en los animales, la Runa del Toro, la Runa del Águila, y la Runa del Guepardo, todo con tal de mejorar su destreza física, dado que el toro es símbolo de fuerza, el águila es símbolo agudeza sensorial, y el guepardo es símbolo de alta sincronía físico-motriz y velocidad, las está dibujando en la caratula de la hoja, fue buena idea de Serris pedir este consejo a Chloe ya que también existen Runas para grabar otros encantamientos tales como encantos elementales y hechizos de curación, una vez grabadas en la hoja, Serris podrá utilizarlas para compensar la fuerza y velocidad en la batalla, claramente luego de esto, Chloe termina por irse, los asuntos de la raza demoniaca no incumben a los ángeles caídos, pero dice que en caso de que se presenten dificultades, ella protegería a mis padres, ni idea de que quiso decir con eso pero de seguro es por Raiser, si se trata de él, el significado de esas palabras tendrían más sentido, una persona así no estaría satisfecho sin antes restregar su victoria, haciendo miserable a un plebeyo, si los llega a tocar "le daré en lo profundo de su orgullo como venganza", como pago por insultar a una familia que no le concierne-.

 **[hora: 3:45 PM, Lugar: campo de tiro]**

 **El atacar no lo es todo, también debes preservar la salud de tu cuerpo evadiendo al enemigo** –Buchou, sin estribos me dispara sus flechas cargadas con poder de la destrucción-.

 _ ***Shook(x4)**Vruuooong~!***_

 **How~!... wuah.. uff.. haiyaaa!** –atine a evadir los consecuentes disparos que Buchou me lanza desde la otra mitad del cuarto, tuve que esforzarme en realizar el Royal Guard contra el ultimo disparo-, **eso… lo sé perfectamente!.**

 **Haz hecho buen uso del Royal Guard como caso de emergencia…** -sin embargo su rostro se torna oscuro y desafiante-, **pero aun no superas esto, [Wild Demolition Bow!].**

 **Uuuuuoooh~! [Rage] [Royal Released]** –libere la energía absorbida, aumentada por el instinto brutal de la Sacred Gear-.

 _ ***POUW!***_

-una enorme cortina de humo se levantó en la explosión, no puedo ver mucho, fue en ese entonces, que por el destino o casualidad, volví esquivar otra flecha de energía disparada por Buchou-.

 _ ***Shook(x4)***_

 **(realmente es buena cazadora)** –volví a atinar el esquivar otras flechas que salieron de la cortina de humo, limpiando la vista-, **HA! Segunda ronda?.**

 **Esto ya termino** –se volteo dispuesta irse-.

 _ **(socio voltéate!)**_ –Valak advirtió apresurado y seguí su orden-.

 _ ***VRUUUUONG~(x4)***_

-había bloqueado las flechas con el Royal Guard, la absorción se nota en una leve aura del mismo poder que emitían las flechas, arden un poco, es diferente de la sensación del poder del terror que me causa escalofríos-.

 **Considero que hasta aquí lo terminamos** –Buchou termina por retirarse pero antes de abandonar por completo el campo se voltea y me sonríe-, **sigue así, mi bello caballero.**

 _ ***Extreme Blushing***_

 **Po… por… por supuesto** –me voltee después de responderle, sin embargo-.

 _ ***tap tap tap*[Abrazar]**_

-ella me rodea en sus brazos, la sensación de sus pechos, la elasticidad y el rebote, parecen dos sacos de agua, violan por hecho las leyes de la gravedad, el escalofrío invade mi espalda, joder, son unos manjares a mi alcance y no los puedo degustar-.

 **Aun sigues pensando en aquella noche….** –puedo sentir que acerca sus cabellos por sobre mis hombros, el aroma a sangre y cerezo rodea mi sentido con un agudo sabor feromonas en éxtasis **-, cuando esto acabe, no me molestaría tener ese juego prohibido a espaldas de mis padres.**

 **(Diablos Señorita!)** –ella se me esta insinuando, el nudo en mi garganta no me deja hablar, a este ritmo sentiré ganas de dominarla- **yo…. Bueno… no mucho.**

 **Entiendo que quieras olvidar esa posibilidad, pero si se da el caso, te voy a agradecer adecuadamente** –dicho eso ella termina por salirse, las cosas están girando mal para mí-.

 _ **(ella es un dulce prohibido socio, muchos de mis portadores pasaron por esto y no están arrepentidos)**_ –su comentario significa mucho, me hizo entender que no soy el primero ni seré el último en esto, gracias Valak- _**(pero no creo que puedas continuar ocultado esto tan adentro tuyo, si fuera tú, diría o haría lo que quiera con ella y luego me iría satisfecho).**_

 **Es una culpa con la que voy a tener que lidiar, sé que ella solo me prefiere por encima de Raiser, no la merezco** –me levanto del empolvado suelo y me dirijo hacia la residencia principal aún hay cosas por hacer-.

 **[10mo día del entrenamiento, lugar: Residencia Hyoudou]**

-era nuestro último día y los frutos ya son notorios, Serris y yo somos los que más han cambiado, he dominado el Royal Guard hasta el punto en que apenas puedo absorber ataques más fuertes que los míos, tras unas pruebas con mis Dragón Shot he podido lograr el requisito mínimo de absorber 35% del poder, muy decente para un demonio de clase media puesto que esos impactos engendran el 95% del poder de un demonio de clase alta, también incluye el perfeccionamiento de percepción por senjutsu, permitiéndome reaccionar a mayor velocidad y fluidez, es algo parecido al Quicksilver del Devil May Cry 3, el uso límite de mis aumentos dados por el Raging Gear también aumenta, si mal recuerdo, con 6 pude enfrentar a Chloe, con 14 me enfrente a al 10% del poder de Shyvana y con este entrenamiento ahora he alcanzado el vi-decimo(20) aumento de poder, esto ocurre gracias a que el Royal Guard me permite aprovechar fuentes externas de energía que actúan como sustitutos, también he podido mejorar el Trickster pudiendo usar con frecuencia los hasta un total 7 sellos, además de poder hacer una Zancada Sombra-.

-en cuanto a Serris, ella mejoro bastante su habilidad con la espada, no tanto como al nivel de Kiba, pero el cambio es notorio, sus Runas duran un límite de 2 minutos, tiempo más que increíble debido a su Sacred Gear Twilight Reborning, sus reservas se regeneran constantemente, además que las practicas la han ayudado a manejar el flujo y drenaje de energía que puede usar y concentrar, pero no hemos progresado con la magia elemental, tal es el caso como el fuego y el rayo pero peor es nada, luego de eso el uso de las runas agotan físicamente su resistencia por lo que usar las tres runas de toro, guepardo y águila simultáneamente agotan mucho de su resistencia, además de que solo puede realizar esa combinación 2 veces al día, incluso para alguien como yo, llegar a usar los 20 aumentos dos veces en una batalla resultaría fatal, es por eso que durante los últimos días realizamos el experimento de usos consecuentes-.

 **Uafff~…. Realmente necesitamos ese descanso** –tome un buen trago de agua al expresar mis palabras a Serris que está sentada a mi lado-.

 **Lo sé, realmente estoy nerviosa por el Rating Game, pero este será un buen respiro** –suspira profundamente, relajada de dejar la dura practica de hace unos días-, **tenemos esos tres días para descansar antes del gran juego.**

 **Ganaremos eso es seguro, soy yo el que tiene mucho que perder, no solo Buchou** –le exprese mis inquietudes para luego tomar su mano, cosa que la sorprende y sonroja monstruosamente-.

 **-Rave…. Raven-san~?!.**

 **Solo déjame estar así, quiero disfrutar de esto antes de cualquier cosa** –le dije sujetando más fuerte su mano, enterneciendo su delicado rostro-.

 **Ha~…Hai!** –ella corresponde mi apretón con una sonrisa-.

 **[11avo día, lugar: Academia Kuoh, en el receso]**

 **Yo Raven, vamos a la parte de atrás de la academia, tenemos que hablar** –inquirió Motohama en su modo Sherlock Holmes, esto será incomodo-.

-a decir verdad no quería levantar la voz con respecto a estos diez días de ausencia en la academia, mucho menos conversar con Matsuda y Motohama, quien sabe que podrían pensar en el tiempo en el que estuve fuera. Caminamos cada uno hasta llegar a las bancas mientras desenvolvimos la comida de nuestros bentos-.

 **Bueno… por dónde empiezo?** –les pregunte, inquiriendo saber cómo empezar-.

 **El motivo del porque tú y el resto del grupo del C.A.S salieron de la ciudad** –la voz de Matsuda suena más severa-.

 **Salimos a realizar un estudio del arte de la cacería primitiva en las montañas para el informe del Club** –dije con toda la calma que podía-.

 **Eso no suena muy convincente…** -se me acerca motohama con sus venas tensadas, está furioso-, **yo sé que hiciste~!.**

 **Salieron para acostarse con ellas no es así, tú y ese bastardo de "niño bonito" para gozar de cuerpo volubles y abultados como esos, como crees que de un momento a otro las medidas de Rena-sama cambiaron tan abruptamente!** –su grito con agudeza resonó en toda el área, mierda, me llamaran la atención con esto-.

 **No tienes pruebas, y aun si las tuvieras, quien te creería?** –trate de hablar lo más seguro posible, apenas puedo articular palabras de corrido-.

 **Es sencillo, mi joven novato en observaciones, olvidas que el gran Horus me guía y me protege en mi observación divina de medidas?** –Motohama restriega sus lente, está adquiriendo un brillo siniestro-, **antes ella poseía Busto(pecho):89, Abdomen:67, Cintura(trasero):92.**

 **y….? que tiene de malo el que haya cambiado 2 milímetros?** –inquirí ya confuso y nervioso, solo espero no sea lo que creo que será-.

 **Sus medidas actuales, Busto:99, Abdomen:54 y Cintura:100! Escuchaste maldito traidor! 100! Quien carajos le crecen en un día para otro?! Ella ahora es un arma antitanques! Dínoslo, acaso tu…** -Motohama me toma del cuello de la camisa, esto es peor de lo que pensé-.

… **le diste un Supernova a su anillo de Venus?** –Matsuda aprieta sus nudillos, quitando de lado el mal chiste celestial, su rostro no figura ni medio milésima de gracia, pero yo tengo otro plan-.

 **No chicos, lo que paso fue….. una tortura!** –baje la mirada fingiendo llorar-, **Kiba… ese desgraciado las tiene chantajeadas, pude ver toda la escena** –esto me matara de la risa un día, pero vale la pena verlos eufóricos, cosa que no tarda en verse sus caras-.

 **Dinos, que fue lo que viste?!** –ambos sin rabia, solo puras ansias me tomaron del cuello y me sacudieron-.

 **(pffft… jijiji… cálmate Raven… pffft… contrólate)** –suspire controlado para volver a mi compostura **-, lo que vi… "torre Eiffel", "pirámide", "Indianesa" "misionero" y "doble Paizuri"!** –describí toda la escena como me lo habría imaginado, sus rostros rojos y ojos oscuros me lo dicen todo-.

 _ ***SFX: Heatting Teajar (Tetera hirviendo)***_

 _ **[BASTARDOOO!]**_ –su estruendoso grito de ira resulta aterrador, pero viéndolos llorar y apretar los dientes como caballos, da tanta risa que da lástima-.

 **Como puede ser que te hallan invitado solo para ser espectador de un acto tan ruin, contigo entenderíamos pero Kiba… ese infeliz no le basta andar con su lunar y pelo de sangre todo sonriente sino que restriega el éxito que tiene con las mujeres!** –Matsuda se rodó en el suelo gritando a todo pulmón-.

 **No lo acepto….. definitivamente no lo acepto, de ti puedo enojarme por avanzar en el Escalón evolutivo de la sociedad… pero esto?! Es Netorare, es injusto!** –Motohama se estaba mordiendo a babas su chamarra de la academia, parece un pitbull rabioso con un conejo de felpa-.

 _ **[Debieron invitarnos!]**_ –los dos salieron corriendo en su frustración-.

 **Ya vera ese infeliz!** –exclamo Motohama-.

 **Se las verá por meterse con Onee-sama!** –le siguió Matsuda-.

-fue en ese entonces, que rápidos como gacelas, ambos se perdieron en la esquina de la entrada de la academia, curioso es el hecho de que dejaron sus bentos ya terminados, yo solamente los recojo y me dirijo de camino al salón, a la espera de que Kiba les refutara con un par de puñetazos, o las chicas lo defienda a muerte. Al momento de llegar al salón solo me puse a contar "3…2, 1 y…", varios golpes resonaron en todo el campus, al mirar por la ventana no hacía falta decir que ambos estaban rodeados por el club de Kendo, 10 chicas, de entre ellas Murayama y Echo, las cuales los tenían con sus Ketsugan enterrados en cada uno de sus asteriscos y un confundido Kiba tratando de tranquilizar a las fanáticas, solo para ver que se ponen húmedas, no, no en ese sentido si piensan que soy el cochino, sino en el sentido de toda fangirl estadounidense seguidora de un rubio canadiense que canta como perra en celo, ese tipo de humedad me estoy refiriendo-.

 **Sip…. Adoro estos días de paz** –retome mi descanso con calma, puesto que estas clases son solo un reposo para el verdadero trabajo-.

 **[2 días después, Lunes: media noche, Lugar: Sala del C.A.S]**

-el día del partido había llegado en este mismo momento todos estamos tratando de calmar los nervios, el ave Fénix o para abreviar, el Clan Phoenix, uno de los clanes más reconocidos por su participación en los Rating Games y por su poder regenerativo, no son oponentes a los que pueda tomar a la ligera, si bien he peleado con multitudes, alguien capaz de sanar sus heridas era un reto totalmente nuevo para mí y me atrevo a decir que ninguno de los aquí presente haya lidiado con un inmortal en su pasado pero como todo demonio, sé que no son del todo inmortales, lo he pensado y discutido con Buchou en los últimos días del entrenamiento y todos hemos llegado a una posibilidad, su resistencia. Si pudiéramos hacerle creer que no tiene oportunidad, no importa cuántas veces se levante, el resultado sería el mismo, pues siendo un demonio, debe contar con reservas mágicas extensas pero no infinitas, cuando todos se enteraron de nuestro plan que era someterlo a duelo y constante daño podríamos ganar, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que nos derriben antes de poder siquiera atacar, es probable eso, por ello debemos jugar a lo seguro-.

-las preparaciones de todos para el juego de clasificación están listas, Kiba con su traje de Knight ligero de antes, Lu con su capucha de gato o zorro y shorts cortos, Aisha con su traje de hechicera solo que ahora parece llevar una túnica de ocultista y unos guantes que cubren sus brazos con el círculo del clan, supongo que los usara para un acceso rápido al círculo que tiene grabado para algún ataque, Buchou se hizo un cambio a su atuendo anterior, es el mismo, solo que de verde se lo cambio a negro y de blanco se lo cambio rojo, además su arco ahora era uno más diabólicos, las dos puntas representadas con aletas de reptil, unas cornamentas en el frente que dan un toque de ocultistas con 3 puntas a cada lado, curiosamente tienen llamas rojas, señal de que está preparando algún conjuro o municiones, Serris por su parte, está usando su atuendo de "Doncella de Paladines" para este juego y su Turbine Sword la porta con una funda en su mano, está grabando magia en sus Runas por si ocurre algún caso de contingencia, además de usar la Sacred Gear en sí misma para recuperar sus reservas al 100%. En cuanto a mí, he decidido usar para este juego mi traje de competencia nacional de artes marciales, un top de cuerpo completo deportivo que se marca todo mi top fornido en todo su esplendor y mi pantalón de cinturón marcial gris, el cual sobresale un poco de mis piernas, pero por suerte cuenta con amarraderas, y para finalizar unos calzados sin punta ni tobillo de cuero, perfectos para impedir el daño de las pesas, son prácticamente calcetines, son cómodos por dentro ya que tienen elástico de lana súper absorbente, en todo el sentido de la palabra, es un traje de aprendiz de dojo, cortesía del maestro Ban en Shibuya-.

 **La partida empezara en cuestión de minutos asique, repasemos de nuestro modo de juego** –Buchou nos llamó para la mesa central, acatamos la orden y nos acercamos-.

 **Es probable que el caso que discutimos en el entrenamiento sea real, es un demonio al fin y al cabo, por lo que debemos reducir su resistencia a cero** –comento Aisha-.

 **Aunque cabe decir que no será fácil, sus piezas lo estarán respaldando** –Lu comió un dango que curiosamente tenía en su bolsillo, esa niña-.

 **Primero lidiaremos con sus piezas y luego atacamos la base principal, ahí es donde entrara Raven-kun** –comento Kiba, me recuerda el punto clave de la partida-.

 **Hasta que Raven-san pueda promover nuestra prioridad será asegurar que no promueva ni una sola de ellas…. Y son 8 peones** –Serris se aferra fuertemente a su espada, la tensión en ella aun es palpable-.

 **Una vez hecho eso confirmaremos la teoría de Raven, pero para ese entonces es fundamental que sobreviva y llegue a la base enemiga, eliminar a las torres y afiles será el plan secundario** –afirmo Buchou, esta vez con total seguridad pero su rostro se torna más serio-, **nuestro único problema, el campo de batalla.**

 **Ya le informaron donde será?** –le pregunte, mi sorpresa ante este detalle no pasa desapercibido por ella-.

 **Dijeron que se trata de una locación con la cual estoy familiarizada, quieren que todo sea por sorpresa, eso no me tranquiliza para nada** –se muerde una uña con suavidad, de verdad que esto no lo tenía previsto-, **pero sea cual sea el escenario, sé que puedo contar con todos.**

 **[[[Hai!]]]** –exclamamos todos en afirmación, dimos por concluida la reunión para tener un calentamiento-.

-los minutos pasaron, por breves instantes, sentí pasar horas, a los mejor mi percepción aumenta tanto que puedo ralentizar el tiempo, puedo notar los movimientos definidos de Buchou y Aisha, al solo hecho de caminar se bambolean sus delanteros. Debo enfocarme as en el Rating Game maldita sea!, no debería desviarme, luego vendrá la celebración, adopte una postura de Loto y empeze a meditar, mis latidos se notan fuertes y lentos, señal de que aun la adrenalina no está en su punto máximo, sino que ahora ya estoy en una fase post-calentamiento, mi mente hierven emociones disparejas pero no son lo bastante graves como desviarme del objetivo, pero no me fiare de nada, si peleo demasiado bien, podrían verme como amenaza o trofeo, aunque más que nada, estoy deseoso de partirle la cara a ese amorfo Ochentero sacado de guardería-.

 _ ***Swoosh***_

 **Rena-sama ya están los preparativos para el juego de clasificación** –Grayfia salió del círculo mágico, ha comenzado-, **por favor ubíquense aquí, los transportare al campo de juego** –habilita el circulo de tal tamaño que todos entren, y nos formamos al lado suyo-, **por cierto, sus padres también verán el juego.**

 **Es lo menos que podías hacer, así quedara evidenciado que se defenderme, gracias Grayfia-neesama** –agradeció Buchou con desdén, supongo que lo mínimo es que haya publico viendo el partido-.

-el circulo alumbra con mayor intensidad de la que había antes de que Grayfia llegara, no sé muy bien lo que nos espera, y menos el campo de batalla en el cual nos desenvolveremos, al cabo de unos segundos, el circulo deja de brillar y…-.

 **Emmm… no hemos ido a ningún lado** –estoy confuso, el circulo bien que debe trasportarnos y no hemos ido ni a medio camino-.

 **Si lo hemos hecho Raven-kun, mira con atención** –Kiba me señala a la ventana para ver, seguro iba a abrir mi bocata de la impresión-.

-para colmo era verdad, el cielo nocturno a lo largo de todo el campus no era el mismo, ahora era un cielo color verde con distorsiones amorfas, algo parecido a las auroras boreales que rodean el polo de la tierra, solo que estas eran nubes, el cielo detrás de las mismas parecía el propio espacio exterior dando un aspecto nebuloso-.

 **Woah!, asique pelearemos en una réplica de la academia?** –pregunte asombrado, al tiempo que note a Serris contemplando la vista-.

 **Es asombroso…** -su estado de shock no deja que articule más palabras, es comprensible-.

 **Es correcto pero vamos a lo que nos conviene** –Nos llama todos a la mesa del centro, apenas tiene un plan, ya estoy ansioso por escuchar-.

 **{Bienvenidos sean todos a este Rating Game}** –era la voz de Grayfia parece anunciar como si de un partido de futbol se tratara, impresionante-, **{este, en especial será el juego para decidir el compromiso entre ambos clanes, conformado por el clan de Rena Gremory, la heredera de la casa Gremory y Raiser Phoenix, heredero de la casa Phoenix. Ambos líderes de clan contaran con un límite de tiempo para formalizar estrategias con su nobleza, será un juego abstente de reglas, para que ambos clanes den el máximo desempeño, solo se prohíbe matar. Ambos patriarcas y matriarcas de las casas correspondientes estarán observando el juego como testigos, además del propio Maou Lucifer}.**

 **Un juego de clasificación visto por el propio líder de los demonios? Ya me cague** –los nervios ya me ganaron, definitivamente no espere tener que conocer o ser visto por el Maou en tan corto tiempo-.

 **Entendí esa referencia** –Kiba comparte el sentimiento, me alegra no ser el único, gracias Capitán Ruso-.

 **El Maou nos vera? Como deberé de actuar? Estaré bien presentable? Muoooh~!** –Serris se la pasa arreglándose obsesivamente, supongo que ahora que es una demonia, ahora debe venerar a su más grande y prioritario ex enemigo, resultaría gracioso si lo llega a tener enfrente suyo-.

 **{el tiempo de planeación… comienza!}** –dicho eso no volvió a usar el comunicador, señal de que el juego ha comenzado-.

 **Bien, todos aquí!** –Buchou habilita un holograma de toda la academia, además de un tablero de ajedrez-, **estamos aquí en el club de Artes Secretas en el viejo en el extremo este del campus.**

 **Eso significa que Raiser debe estar en una ubicación contraria como base, la oficina del Consejo estudiantil en el nuevo edificio** –conjeturo Aisha señalando el nuevo edificio, mi objetivo a llegar-.

 **Hasta que Raven pueda promover, nuestra prioridad es asegurar que no toquen nuestra base y mucho menos tomen control del campus** –Buchou centra su atención en la zona central de la academia que se divide en la cancha de tenis, el campo de atletismo, y el gimnasio-, **sugerencias?.**

 **Un punto estratégico, podríamos tomar el gimnasio como punto de partida y torreta, es el centro prácticamente, además posee una panorámica del complejo** –sugerí, a lo que Buchou solo marca en rojo el holograma-.

 **Lo más seguro es que también el enemigo asegure el gimnasio como una torreta, nos veríamos en la obligación de pelear innecesariamente** –ese comentario me hizo reconsiderarlo bastante, realmente no tengo mucha experiencia en Rating Games-.

 **Y si no es realmente necesario?** –pregunte de la nada y todos voltean a verme-, **si es un punto tan valioso entonces usaremos el conocimiento del campus a nuestro favor, el gimnasio será nuestra trampa.**

-todos quedan anonadados con un pellizco en sus labios, es debatible pensarlo, dado que estamos en nuestro terreno, la academia Kuoh la conocemos mejor que nadie, sabríamos donde escondernos y formular trampas con mayor eficacia, tras poco silencio Buchou muestra una sonrisa al igual que todos-.

 **Jeh… realmente piensas rápido, bien, el gimnasio será nuestro enfoque, aquí nadie vigila ni se apodera de nada** –contesto Kiba emocionado de participar-.

 **Fufufu un musulmán entre demonios, quien lo diría?, entonces déjenme hacer Allau Akbar** -Aisha simula una pequeña explosión de rayos en su mano, su rostro es aterrador-.

 **Entonces que así sea, el gimnasio podemos darlo como punto inútil en esto, respecto a las demás áreas…** -el gimnasio se alumbra de negro Buchou ahora centra su atención en las canchas-.

 **Lo más seguro es que el gimnasio se trate de una distracción asique yo me quedare con unos círculos mágicos de trampas e ilusiones, Aisha te pediré ayuda en esto, Serris tendré que pedirte una recarga de mana** –dicho eso por Kiba, Serris asiente junto con Aisha-.

 **Una vez realizado la demolición del Gym, pasaremos a limpiar las demás zonas del campus, Kiba, esa será tu tarea, eres el más rápido del equipo, tu serás nuestra fuente** –Kiba sintió ante la orden de Buchou, excelente, cada vez va mejor-.

 **Eso nos deja ir al frente a Lu y a mí, supongo** –Lu asiente por mi conjetura, somos literal los pesos pesados del equipo-.

 **Raven-senpai y yo limpiaremos el Gimnasio hasta que Aisha-senpai pueda lanzar su ataque, inmovilizaremos a todas las que estén ahí** –levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación, a la vez que Aisha solo da su típica sonrisa ladina-.

 **Bien, acomoden el campo alrededor del viejo edificio, ya hemos terminado la planeación** –inhabilitando el hechizo del holograma y todos se van a realizar las instrucciones-.

-en lo que todos formaban el plan de batalla, yo me puse en postura de loto para meditar, desde el entrenamiento siento que algo muy grande se me avecina, supongo que es por el miedo a perder, pero nunca he sospechado que algo así se me presentaría, ahora los nervios me van ganando la batalla, ya que una figura de poder vera el juego, el rey demonio, el Lucifer de la biblia, el Satán poderoso que gobierna con puño de hierro, sin dudas su interés en este partido es señal de algo grande. Mi espacio mental esta hecho un maremoto a la vez que Valak está parado como un doppelganger exacto a mí, solo que su pelo es negro total y ojos amarillos-.

 _ **Las cosas ahora te ponen tenso, ese mar de emociones lo demuestra**_ –comento al observar el revoltijo de ideas que está hecho mi subconsciente, no es nada grato el escenario que estoy viendo-, _**me resulta increíble que en este punto aun tengas dudas de si podes ganar**_.

 **Crees que realmente pueda?** –le pregunte nervioso, soy fuerte pero no se cuan fuerte sea suficiente para ganar-.

 _ **Con esa convicción tan frágil, puedes perder la cabeza fácilmente, no dejes que la frustración y la ira te dominen como en la noche del ritual de extracción de esa chiquilla**_ –su consejo es severo pero no grosero, es bueno en orientarse, digno de un dragón celestial-.

 **Tenías que empeorarlo?** –vimos como el maremoto se convierte en un tsunami y el cielo se rodea de rayos-.

 _ **Jijiji perdón?**_ –realmente ya detestaba los juegos de este bicho-.

 **Solo una cosa más antes de irme** –me gane su atención, la seriedad en mis ojos es palpable y su serenidad se esfuma-.

 _ **De qué trata?**_ –su pregunta denota un tono de interés-.

 **Tienes algún movimiento que pueda usar?** –el arquea una ceja-.

 _ **Hummm… no te alcanza con el Royal Guard y el Dragón Shot?, eres algo avaro en lo que técnicas se refiere**_ –pregunto algo curioso, es irónico-.

 **El Royal Guard lo tengo solo como soporte defensivo, el Dragón Shot es para largo alcance, necesitare algo con lo que acabar a distancias cortas** –su rostro se tornó algo consternado, confuso es más decir-, **tan solo quiero poder dar un golpe a gusto ya que para eso entrene artes marciales.**

 _ **Ah! Ya veo…. La Kata de Dragón, recuerdas al menos lo que es?**_ –le asentí, si mal recordaba, fue también la misma técnica con la que Shyvana me había atacado-, _**tus niveles actuales no cumplen con el requisito de un dragón de clase media, ya que la kata es un estilo de constantes golpes que detonan una ráfaga de energía, sea cual sea la afinidad elemental que rodea al usuario, siendo mi caso en particular, el rayo.**_

 **Rayo? Que no la afinidad elemental base de los dragones al usar el detonante es fuego?** –ese era un detalle que no tenía previsto, mi asombro era evidente-.

 _ **Si y no, si en el caso de que todos los dragones escupen fuego, pero no en mi caso dado que a pesar de que poseo el fuego también tengo como afinidad principal el rayo**_ –realmente me está confundiendo esa explicación, arquee una ceja y solo se mofa-, _**Ejeje… solo dejémoslo en que poseo el fuego y el rayo por igual ya en otro momento te enseño a usar los compuestos.**_

 **Ugggh… muy bien, retomando el tema de la Kata de Dragón, cual sería la diferencia de mi fuerza?** –quería zanjar de este tema, Valak solo sube sus hombros-.

 _ **El efecto que ganarías solo sería parcial pero suficiente para dejar ráfagas que, aunque no conecten, sacarían de balance al oponente, solo concentra tu Ki en el momento del impacto, tal como haces con el Royal Released, en un ritmo constante**_ –su explicación es coherente y justa, pero me da mucha más complicación, sin embargo su rostro se ve perplejo como si notara algo fuera de lugar a la vez que todo el sitio se distorsiona-, _**es la hora, tu partido ya está por empezar y ya todos regresaron, suerte Socio.**_

-abrí los ojos, y los vi a todos, sus miradas parecen esperar mi iniciativa para el juego, solo deje mi posición y me ubique al lado de ellos, les comente la charla que tuve con Valak pero resumiendo que no tenía nada en mi favor dado que no tengo mucho para realizar un golpe detonado, no había problema con no poder realizar un ataque demoledor, pero al menos era para tener un seguro-.

 **{el tiempo de planeación de batalla ha concluido. Clan Gremory y Clan Phoenix, el Rating Game para decidir el compromiso…}** –los segundo ante su voz parecen eternos, estoy desesperado por empezar, era el momento en que todo se resume a estas palabras- **{Comienza!}.**

-ha comenzado, todos adoptaron sus posiciones mientras que Lu y yo íbamos al frente, camino al gimnasio, Kiba, Buchou, Serris y Aisha se quedaron atrás, aunque claro, no sin antes ponernos unos dispositivos de comunicación, era orbes inofensivos que se sincronizan con un círculo mágico de comunicación, el gimnasio está pasando los límites del mini bosque que hay entre el viejo edificio y el nuevo, cuando ya visualizamos la estructura nos percatamos de que no hay nadie en el exterior, lo suponíamos, están adentro preparando una emboscada-.

 **Están adentro** –comento Lu con simpleza-.

 **Sabes cuantos hay ahí adentro?** –le pregunte, mi idea de captar presencias todavía es muy vaga-.

 **Hay 4 de ellas allí, puedo notar que una es una torre por el inmenso poder físico que posee** –Lu se dispone a entrar por la parte trasera y voltea a verme-, **vienes? Yo me hare cargo de la torre si eso te pone más alegre.**

 **Mi problema no es la torre, sino las demás piezas** –le seguí adentro de la estructura, estando por los vestidores-, **esto guía al escenario, la presión en el aire es tangible.**

 **Sabemos que están allí, piezas de Rena Gremory, no la hagan más difícil y enfréntennos** -esa fue la voz de una de las piezas de Raiser, no teníamos más opciones que salir-.

 **Andando senpai, no es correcto hacer esperar a las mujeres** –asentí a su comentario y ambos salimos del telón para encarar a los oponentes-.

-grata fue la sorpresa que me he llevado al ver a las piezas asignadas para tomar el gimnasio por parte de Raiser, estaba la conocida como Mira en su traje de lancera japonés clásica con su shokutou renovado, al lado de ella estaban las gemelas sacadas del lolicon escolar, ambas apenas eran diferenciables por el peinado, pelo color verde y ojos azul claro y la última integrante era una especie de fan de Chun li, moños de balón en los costados de su pelo color noche y ojos acuosos, para mal es que ella no tiene medias oscuras o piernas carnosas, diablos! Es casi su encarnación, todas ellas están en el centro de la cancha y al vernos no pueden evitar soltar unos quejidos-.

 **Solo 2 piezas? Es que acaso su reina no se preocupa por mandar a más?** –pregunto la artista marcial, parece ser exigente-.

 **Qué sentido tiene equiparar los números sino podemos respaldar nuestras palabras?** –respondí su demanda con la pregunta más elocuente, sus rostros parecen molestos-, **Lu equiparas la pelea contra su torre, yo iré contra los peones.**

 **Has lo que tengas que hacer senpai, pero si pierdes, perdemos todos** –asentí con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, cosa que ella responde tronando sus dedos, esta lista-, **quien sea la torre, peleemos a un lado.**

-dicho eso, con Lu se fue junto a la admiradora de Chun li, maldita sea! Yo quería con ella, tal vez intercambiar unas patadas o caderas pero nooo~~…, de seguro tenían un buen rebote para ser tan pequeña, pero ahora no es el momento para eso-.

 **Antes de empezar, debemos presentarnos apropiadamente, soy Raven Hyoudou peón del clan Gremory** –insiste en presentarnos por educación, es indecoroso el luchar sino sabes con quien te enfrentas-.

 **Tienes modales, casi parecido a los troyanos, de acuerdo iré yo, como recordaras, soy Mira, peón del clan Phoenix** –contesto lancera con colas de aros mientras agita su shokutou-.

 **Yo soy Shui, Torre del clan Phoenix** –respondió la fanática de Chun li, le queda ese nombre-.

 **Yo soy Kira…. Gejee~ peón del clan Phoenix** –hablo una de las lolitas con una sonrisa, siento real sadismo venir de ella-.

 **Y yo soy Meru… kikiki~ peón del clan Phoenix** –prosiguió la otra, el sentimiento hostil se duplica-.

 **(siento mucho frio y una sensación de metal rasgándome la espalda)** –no debo de mentir, este sentimiento es terrorífico-, en ese caso vengan.

 _ ***Vroom Vroom Vroom!***_

-un sonido sordino resonó para mis nervios, las cosas pintan demasiado mal, delante mío están las gemelas de lolicon con lo que parecen ser, Motosierras!-.

 **Nani?! Acaso está permitido tener armamento letal?... Woah!** –había esquivado uno de los ataques de Meru o era Kira?-.

 **Las muertes en los Rating Games son tratadas como accidente, pero no te preocupes, me asegurare de que tus padres no te recuerden** –dijo una de las pequeñas, su comentario me hizo clic en la cabeza, como se atreve?-, **ahora… muere!.**

-había esquivado el zarpazo de la motosierra, seguido de eso la otra enana fue a por mis piernas, solo esquive de un brinco alejándome del suelo estando cerca de los faros, sin notarlo vie que Mira estaba cerca de encestarme un ataque con su Shokutou pero la detengo con el guante, la jalo y consecuente a eso, doy una patada de canilla a modo de martillo a su costado apartándola de mi-.

 _ ***CRASH!***_

-una cortina de humo salió tan pronto como ella conecto con el suelo, madera y concreto salieron por los aires y note que ella apenas sigue consciente, pero volví mi mirada las arpías, que aun en su asombro solo rechinaron sus motosierras y se lanzaron contra mí-.

 **Ustedes…** -en mi furia, unas escasas imágenes de mi madre llorar pasan por mis ojos mientras evadía a las gemelas-.

 _ ***Vroom(x14)***_

 **Deja de esquivar!** –Kira grito con molestia-.

 **(como si me importara)** –pensé con furia, no dejare que eso suceda-.

 **Así no es divertido, deja que te corte en pedacitos!** –Meru sonrió con histeria al igual que su hermana-.

 **y una mierda! [Rage]** –implote repentinamente tomando su motosierra, la acerco y le doy un revés con mi derecha-.

 _ ***POUW!***_

 **Guah~!** –su vuelo y grito de dolor terminaron tan pronto como empezaron, enterrada en el suelo-.

 _ ***Vroom(x3)**Burn~***_

 **Tu… como te atreves!** –su hermana se lanza contra mí, agitando su motosierra prendida en fuego-.

 **[Royal Guard]** –interpuse mi antebrazo con el guantelete usando mi habilidad para minimizar el daño y absorber su poder-, **nadie…. Absolutamente nadie, tiene derecho a lastimar a mi familia!** –apreté con fuerza en el guantelete, causando una agrietadura y doblez en la hoja central-.

 _ ***Creck***_

-la motosierra se había atascado, producto del doblez que termino por desviar la formación de las cadenas, sus ojos en shock no podían ser más claros, seguido de eso lance un puñetazo directo a su estómago de forma ascendente con el Royal Released, cosa que la dejo suspendida el tiempo que buscaba, salte a toda velocidad, aun en la adrenalina puedo ver las cosas de forma diferente, siempre quise replicar técnicas y esta es mi favorita de la lucha libre, me aferro a su espalda y aplico fuerza de agarre, el suelo está próximo en la caída, solo sonreí-.

 **Liger Bomb! [Rage]** –lleve el agarre a modo de martillo, dejando a la "arpía" de cabeza, el golpe que se llevara como ariete será un recordatorio de nunca volver-.

 _ ***SMASH!**Crack***_

-el impacto fue severo, mucho humo rodeo mi campo de visión, cuando me reincorporo, puedo notar que gran parte del otro extremo al escenario fueron agrietados, hasta las ventanas presenta quebraduras, madera perforada y chamuscada y concreto arrancado, noto más abajo mío y esta la peón Meru o Kira, o la negra que sea esta loli, el punto es que le he dislocado la espalda pero aun está consciente-.

 **Aterrador…** -volteo a ver a Lu, está subiendo su zipper de su chaqueta, obviamente no preguntare-.

 **Y la torre?** –ella solo me señala en una dirección y ahí está "Chun li" en estado de shock y puedo notar miedo en su mirada, tal vez por el poder de Lu o por mi último ataque-.

 **Tu…. Eres un….** –Mira esta tartamuda en su palabra, me quedaría a mirar más pero ya cumplimos aquí-.

 **Monstruo, si… me lo dicen muy a menudo, ya cumplimos aquí Lu, vámonos** –sin más espera corrimos a una salida, acuerdo al plan de Buchou-.

 **Esperen! Todavía no hemos terminado.. agh!** –creo que esa fue Meru o Kira? Da igual, a ambas las deje incapacitadas-.

 **Tenemos órdenes de no gastar energía innecesariamente, vámonos senpai, Aisha-senpai no tardara en demoler el lugar** –cuando volví mi mirada a las siervas de Raiser sus ojos se ensancharon, un lindo recuerdo de una tragicomedia a la galería-.

-una vez salimos nos disponemos a recuperar aliento, claro estoy algo incómodo por mi reacción, el porqué de eso? Lu, me está viendo de forma acusadora, como si dijera "te pasaste del límite, no crees?", la verdad yo también creo que me excedí, pero son el enemigo y nos jugamos la libertad de nuestro rey, prácticamente era una guerra, cosa que no está muy lejos de la realidad-.

 _ ***PRAUH~BOM***_

-un impacto de rayo voló por los aires el gimnasio, ahí estaba, sonriente con sadismo y algo de lujuria, en serio que no quiero meterme en una pelea eso significa que Aisha cumplió con su parte del plan, voltee arriba mío y la vi contra ella-.

 **Fufufu descansen en pedazos** –volvió a chispear un rayo en su mano, casi me hago la idea de ser el siguiente-.

 **{tres peones y una torre de Raiser han sido derribados}** –la voz de Grayfia anunció la descalificación, esto va perfecto-.

 **-Excelente Aisha-san!**

 **-fufufu aún no es momento de celebrar, pero gracias**

 **{tres peones de Raiser han sido derribados}** –tan pronto se anunció sobre la derrota de tres peones más por parte de Grayfia-.

 **Jeje, ese seguro fue Kiba, vamos a reunirnos con el Lu** –ella asintió y volteamos a ver a Aisha-, cuida de este punto Aisha-san.

 **Y tu procura llegar a la base enemiga Raven** –asentí ante Lu dispuesto a ir en marcha al campo deportivo, mientras que Aisha se despidió-.

 **[Raven, Lu, Aisha, todo bien por el gimnasio?]** –esa fue la voz de Buchou por medio del mecanismo de comunicación-.

 **Si, hemos limpiado la zona** –afirme en el reporte, después de todo ya habíamos cumplido la primer fase-.

 **[de acuerdo eso nos da vía libre para la siguiente etapa, Aisha deberá de ganar tiempo para canalizar otro ataque, los asistirá con las demás piezas, es hora de ir a la fase 2]** –esa fue su instrucción y asentimos, este juego definitivamente no lo perderemos-.

 **[me estoy yendo para el campo deportivo, Raven-kun, Lu-chan, los espero ahí]** –Kiba cortó la comunicación, señal nuestra de ir de inmediato-.

 _ ***tap tap tap***_

-tomamos rumbo al punto de reunión, alejándonos de Aisha y los restos del gimnasio, nuestro objetivo era llegar con Kiba nada podría detenernos-.

 _ ***Kapouw!***_

 **Uah?!** –fue lo único que pude hacer ante el fenómeno tan repentino-.

-cuando recupere la noción, me di cuenta que estaba rodando por el suelo con leves quemaduras rodeando mi espalda además de la sensación de un "empuje", no quería darme la idea pero cuando volteo a ver a mis espaldas, ahí no estaba el claro entre el gimnasio y el mini-bosque sino que ahora estaba un hongo de humo de cual en sus raíces salía fuego, producto de una fuerte explosión y peor fue mi sorpresa ver que Lu no estaba y antes de darme cuenta, la vi caer justo enfrente mío-.

 **Lu-chan!** –corrí rápido para socorrerla y la apreté levemente para darle orientación-, **Lu despierta! Aun estas bien, puedes levantarte?.**

 **Cough~! Cof…. Lo siento senpai…. Desearía haber apoyado más a Buchou** –ella débilmente busco mi mano para darse fuerza y la sujete-, **tienes que continuar… Kiba te está esperando.**

 **Nos está esperando… a los dos! Vamos arriba, eres la torre de Rena Gremory, en serio una simple explosión te va a detener?!** –le respondí eufórico en señal de indignación pero ella solo esboza una sonrisa-.

 **El resto depende de ti… sen..pai** –cuando dijo eso, su cuerpo empieza a desaparecer en partículas de luz, señal de que esta fuera, hasta que desapareció-.

 **{una torre de Rena Gremory ha sido derribada}** –fue el anuncio de Grayfia, no estaba de ánimos para escuchar algo así-.

 **Diablos…** -apreté los puños en ira, una de los nuestro cayo, y busque con mi vista a la responsable de expulsar a Lu-.

 **Menudo descuido, solo alcance a calentarte** –viniendo de arriba pude notarla a ella, el paquete de mujer de la nobleza Phoenix, Yubelluna con su sonrisa seductora-, **contigo fuera del camino podríamos ganar esto más rápido, tendré que asegurarme de no fallar, se bueno y quédate quieto.**

 **Y un pepino, si tanto problema tienes conmigo ven y dímelo a la cara** –estaba por preparar otro ataque, le iba a dar una lección y no como en los doujins-.

 _ ***PRAOH-BOM***_

 **Fufufu, perdón, te dolió?** –de los escombros salio Aisha, emitiendo una aura siniestra sin despejar su sonrisa-, **mi linda Kouhai derrotada por alguien como tu, realmente no tienes perdón, Raven-kun, podrias adelantarte por favor, yo me encargare de ella… fufu.**

 **[hazle caso Raven, ella esta capacitada para peleas a distancia]** –Buchou corto la comunicación, asentí y me diriji al bosque-.

 **Para donde vas?** –Yubelluna alza su mano para lanzarme un ataque casi crei que me iba dar de lleno pero recibió otro ataque de Aisha-.

 **Tu pelea es conmigo, hare que te arrepientas de haber derrotado a mi dulce Kouhai** –Aisha volvió a desprender mas rayos, esta pelea no me concierne a mi, aunque sea al revés-.

 **[poco despues]**

-tras abandonar la escena del gimnasio y con gran pesar, me adentre en los bosques de la academia, camino al campo deportivo, estoy cerca de los vestidores y me adentro en el almacén de equipo. Grata fue mis sorpresa al ver a Kiba apunto de dirigir su espada a mi cuello, se le notaba agitado-.

 **Uffff menos mal eras tu** –bajo su arma y me indico a pasar-, **siento lo de Lu, realmente no teníamos previsto esto.**

 **Lo sabían?** –pregunte incrédulo, casi rallando en la ira-.

 **Era una hipótesis, recuerda que la planteamos pero al final todos la rechazaron, jugamos al mismo juego del ajedrez, es como un modus operandi** –reflexiono con pesar realmente se le ve angustiado-.

 **Pero no es momento para lamentos, o si?** –le pregunte con un tono mas animado y el solo bufa-.

 **Cualquier sacrificio con tal de ganar eh…. Por impedirlo, solo tu eres el único capaz de equiparar la batalla y si tengo descalificarme junto al enemigo para que logres tu cometido, lo hare!** –exclamo con determinación apretando su puño, cogiendo su arma, listo para salir-, **pasaremos por el campo de atletismo hasta la piscina y ahí estará el nuevo edificio, crees poder llegar.**

 **Aun puedo pelear y tengo mucha energía y rabia** –le exclame activando mi Sacred Gear, dispuesto a salir-.

 **Andando!** –y salimos rumbo a la cancha-.

 **[al poco tiempo]**

 **Piezas de Gremory-sama salid a enfrentarme a un duelo** –grito desde el centro de atletismo era una guerrera con varios vendajes y una armadura media, creo que era escandinava-.

 **Salimos?** –me pregunto Kiba-.

 **No lo se Rick parece falso** –inquiri sospechoso, es demasiado fácil para ser real-.

 **Soy Kiba….. oh jeje.. ya entendí, bueno si no sales tu ire yo** –lo detuve en el acto-.

 **Quien dijo que vas solo? No señorita, iremos los dos** –con eso salimos a campo abierto, claramente sorprendiendo a la guerrera-.

 **El peon y el caballero…. Es un placer encararlos a ambos, soy Carlamine caballero del clan Phoenix** –anuncio la caballera ahora identificada como Carlamine-.

 **Tiene buenos modales, digno de un real knight, mis respetos, soy Raven Hyoudou** –ella inclino su postura, realmente se toma su papel muy apecho-.

 **Y yo soy Kiba Sieghart, sere yo tu oponente** –dicho eso Kiba saca su espada de viento tomando cercania-.

-el tiempo avanza muy lento entre ellos, Carlamine parece estar mas emocionada por empezar, las puntas de las hojas están encaradas en un cruce distante y cuando crei que empezaría un gesto de caballeros fue efectuado, Kiba con su mano izquierda choca su espada suavemente y como por acto reflejo Carlamine choco su hoja con el-.

 _ ***CLANK***_

-el fuerte eco resonó y ambos tomaron distancia, su pelea de "knight" ha empezado-.

 _ ***Clank(X2)* *Cling(X2)* *swing~* *Clank(X3) cling***_

 **Esa Carlamine… solo piensa en espadas, justo cuando creimos encontrarle pareja pero esto es lo único que se espera de ella** –cuando reaccione pude ver a una chica con torniquetes saliendo de sus coletas, rubia y de ojos azules, la definición de reina del fénix esta justo en su ropa de noble-, **y veo que estas solo, un gusto, soy Ravel Phoenix, cuarta heredera de la familia Phoenix y hermana menor de Raiser.**

 **Hump!** –tome rapidas posiciones, listo para pelear pero ella solo bufa en confusión para después negar con el dedo-, **huh? Porque no? Es un partido y debes participar, esas son las reglas.**

 **Para mi no, solo soy una espectadora en todo esto, tus oponentes estan… rodeándote** –cuando dijo eso cai en el engaño, me vi rodeado de varias piezas mas-.

 **(c-como no las vi?... Esto será problematico)** –verme rodeado de mujeres seria un sueño, pero era una lastima que esto era un juego de azar-.

-las mire detenidamente a cada una, una de ellas vestida de sacerdotisa japonés, una vestida de motociclista y una mascara rodeando su ojo derecho, otra guerrera que cargaba una claymore sin mucha dificultad y las gemelas de gato aunque…. Resulta raro decirles gemelas-.

 **Soy Isabella, torre de Raiser Phoenix** –se presento la motociclista-.

 **Soy Shui, segundo alfil de Raiser Phoenix** –continuo la sacerdotiza-.

 **Somos Ni y li, las peones de Raiser Phoenix, nya~ yo soy Ni** –se presento una de las gatas, ya me dio mala espina ese maullido de la pelirosa-.

 **Y yo soy Li, su hermana menor** –termino por presentarse la peliazul-.

 **Yo soy Siris, Caballero de Raiser Phoenix** –la ultima en presentarse, la espadachín, aunque aun no refleja otra emocion-.

 **(supongo que no habrá problema si me presente…. Aunque importa poco)** –pense para luego erguirme recto frente a todas-, **un placer, aunque esta demás presentarme, soy Raven Hyoudou peon de Rena Gremory …** -termine por volver a adoptar mi postura media-, **cuando quieran!.**

-sin mucha espara la primera en llegar a mi posición fue Isabella, esta chica empieza con un severo combo inicial de patadas y boxeo, dos ganchos cada mano los cuales desvío con dificultad, su factor de torre es mucho mas notorio que Lu, seguro entrena arduamente su fuerza pero su velocidad apenas si es superior a la mencionada, volvió a impartir una patada que esquive para tratar de derribarla con un barrido pero no se inmuta, estoy en aprietos-.

 _ ***POWNCH~!***_

 **Guah?!** –senti una fuerte presión en el estomago, me envolvi sobre mis pies ante la punsante doble huella que había sentido- **quien…?.**

 **Nya~… fuimos nosotras tontito** –cuando voltee a ver pude notar Ni con un puño envuelto en llamas azules-.

 **Ki? Lo que faltaba… un golpe de presión no es buena señal… [Rage!]** –volvi a aumentar la fuerza de la Raging Gear para recuperar el aliento y obtener mas energia- ***inhalar*.. ufff~~…. Hora ponerse serio** –cuando dijo eso, me sente para jalarme las mangas del pantalón rebelando no solo mi calzado de pedias sino también unas pesas para mayor intriga de todas-.

 ***Click(x2)**Crwack!***

-al quitarme las pesas, unos círculos mágicos se deshicieron de estas haciendo que mi energía se desbordara alrededor, para mayor consternación de las neko que se vieron en shock por la liberación de energía, hasta yo mismo note el enorme cambio, puesto que, jamas me quite los sellos de gravedad en el entrenamiento, el resultado fue esta aura que lu describe como Ki, a diferencia del Ki habitual azul, el mio se representa por el color rojo, producto del poder y influencia del aura de Valak-.

 **Sorprendidas? Igual yo, nunca me he quitado los sellos de gravedad hasta ahora y aun sigo sorprendido** –adopte otra postura, debía acortar la pelea, Ni y Li asintieron con algo de nerviosismo pero Isabella se vio fascinada-.

 **Esta es la prueba que quería, alfin alguien digno** –Isabella se rodeo sus puños en fuego al igual que ambas neko's-.

 **Te sacaremos de un solo golpe!** –exclamo Ni, que empezó a correr junto a Li y Isabella-.

 **(Valak ahora!) [Rage!]** –concentre la energía de mi Ki junto al aumento de Valak a mi mano izquierda-, **(no es suficiente… si tan solo pudiera dar mas fuerza al ataque… necesito transferir!)/ahhhhhhh~!.**

 **[Second Liberation - Raging Gear!] [TRANSFER]** –sin tener nosion de lo que ocurria, el guantelete expreso unas palabras seguido de un cegador brillo que ocupa gran parte del campo de atletismo-.

-no tenia idea de como pero la energía que rodea fue tanta que pude oir a las tres chicas gritar, como si fueran mandadas a volar, además que el mismo calor que me invadia a la hora de querer pelear brotaba con un intenso instinto de matar, lo recordé, la Sacred Gear esta respondiendo a mis deseos, recordando las palabras de Buchou y mi padre, concentre granparte del poder que habia liberado hasta que se concentro en la nueva forma de Raging Gear, me dejo plasmado hasta el agotamiento ver que tenia cuatro cornamentas menores en el antebrazo, además de una segunda gema al final del dorso-.

 _ **(cada vez me sorprendes mas, socio)**_ –Valak se comunica por medio del gauntelete parece muy emocionado-, _**(sabia que por algo hice bien en protegerte de Shyvana).**_

 **Eh? Valak? Que ocurrio?** –pregunte confuso ante la nueva forma del guante-.

 _ **(esta es la forma definitiva del guantelete, al manifestar tus deseos de quere elaborar una necesidad le diste al guantelete una nueva propiedad y esta desato la Second Liberation)**_ –se inco de orgullo, a lo que yo observe el guante para luego ver a mis oponente que estaban algo lejos de donde estaban-.

 **Entonces… saquemos a pasear esta nueva fuerza!** –exclame acumulando el flujo de energía por todo mi cuerpo-.

 _ **(de acuerdo!)**_ **/ [Transfer!]** –al instante en que Valak transfirió poder acumulado, el aura rodeo mi cuerpo con llamas carmesi y rayos naranja seguido de una enorme presión que agrieta el suelo justo debajo de mis pies-, _**(tu capacidad aumentó considerablemente socio,…. Creo que se me endurecio el acordeon, pero de la risa .. kyajajajajajajajah~!).**_

 _ ***POUW!***_

-un estallido sónico resoplo por mi avanzar ahora mas rápido debido a los sellos de gravedad y por el nuevo aumento de capacidad brindado por el nuevo guantelete, no quería sorpresas cuando diriji mis pasos contra la asombrada Shui que apenas logra reaccionar, solo para ser despedidad por un puñetazo de mi mano derecha justo en su rostro, juraba haberle roto la cara, aunque no era mi intención pues con muay thai a fuerzas peleas para matar o romper huesos, ya vieron el resultado, solo espero que no sea mortal-.

 **{una alfil de Raiser Phoenix fue derribada}** –el anuncio de Grayfia se escucho y para cuando volvi sobre mis pisadas vi algo asombroso-.

 **Esto es lo que puedo hacer? que cool** –estaba viendo un rastro de fuego y tierra vuelta magma aunque el detalle no era mucho y la marea no era tan grande, de hecho todo estaba carbonizado-, **y a ustedes que? Les comio la lengua el gato?.**

-volvi mi mirada sobre la barrera de chicas, Siris se vio consternada por mi velocidad y ella estaba sujetando su espada con terror, las neko's me miraron con horror, tal vez por el golpe que le di a su curandera o la velocidad mientras que Isabella no desperdicio su sonrisa, era una de orgullo, creo que las cosas partirían bien para ambos luego de esto, aunque pueda equivocarme-.

 **Monstruo….** –Siris empezó a rodear su claymore con llamas, la cosa se pondrá seria-, **pagaras por Shui!.**

 **Nosotras también** –exclamaron las gemeleas que también se vieron rodeadas por su Ki en cantidades industriales, lo iban a apostar por su amiga-.

 _ ***Thomp!(x2)* *Punch!(x16)* *Clank(x8)* *Cling(x11)* *Pouw!***_ _ ***Vzzzt***_

-la primera en llegar fue Siris, ella comenzo con un mandoblazo diagonal derecho, lanzo el ataque con tanta fuerza que apenas se recompuso, y despues de eso volvio a lanzar un swing, esta vez por la izquierda y asi siguio lanzando mas ataques de forma incoherente pero eran rápido, durante todo el intercambio de golpes estuve bloqueando y desviando, cuando recibia un corte o al menos parecía recibirlos, su espada solo frena en seco por la solides que adquiri en mi aura además de la inmunidad a las llamas que hacían inútil los ataques prendidos en fuego, las chispas volaron y la pelea se prolongo tanto que estuve dominando terreno sin que ella lo notara-.

-sin embargo, las cosas no son de color rosa ya que Ni, Li y Isabella la asistieron, poniendo me en un terrible jaque, las dos neko's atacaron con un golpe potenciado de Ki y llamas del fénix los cuales detuve en esco haciendo que se electrocutaran por mi aura de rayos, sin embargo las solte para detener un corte vertical que Siris mando contra mi cabeza haciendo el mismo efecto, movi el arma a un lado y lance una patada directo a su estomago mandándola a volar lejos de la escena pero Isabella me llega de sorpresa y logra hacerme un uppercut, noqueado de los sentidos en el aire y pleno vuelo trate de recomponerme, solo para ver que Ni y Li iban a conectarme una patada y puñetazo, no tuve mas remedio que utilizar el "Royal Guard" para bloquearlas pero seguido de eso Ni lanza un gancho izquierdo y Li una marometa para darme una patada inversa en el aire, ambos ataques a modo de martillo pero logre bloquearlos, sin embargo el empuje fue suficiente para mandarme a tierra donde me esperaba Isabella, ella planeaba darme el golpe de gracia, pero afortunadamente yo lance un gancho izquierdo con el guantelete que impacta con su puño derecho prendido en fuego-.

 **Impresionante! Ejeje…** realmente eres bueno –aclamo con una sonrisa que no le dura mucho-.

-aun en el aire, yo arrime mis caderas alrededor de su cuello y con mis pies en una agil maniobra china la mande lejos, cuando me reincorporo puedo ver a Siris correr eufórica con su espada en manos dispuesta a matarme, dio un mandoblazo diagonal pero yo respondi desviando su arma hacia el suelo, luego de eso, enfoque mi energía hacia mi brazo izquierdo y con un giro de tuerca dispare un "Royal Released" directo a sus costillas y con fuerza, juraba escuchar sus huesos romperse junto al estallido sonico que detono en su costado, rodo por el suelo perdiendo su espada y finalmente desaparecio-.

 **{un caballero de Raiser Phoenix fue derribado}** –la oficialización de Grayfia ya había resonado por el campo-.

-seguido de eso Ni y Li me atacaron con un derribo de manivela haciéndome dar una voltereta mortal, sus golpes ya me están afectando mucho, no puedo concentrar mucha energía, sin esperar me dedique a solo esquivar los golpes de ambas y detenerlas a una y atacando a la otra-.

-arremeti contra Ni con un rodillazo en su estomago que le saco el aire para después esquivar un gancho de derecha de Li, solo para girar sobre mi propio eje y dando un codazo inverso con mi brazo izquierdo seguido de un giro a la derecha para dar una patada de canilla directo a su cara haciendo que gire sobre su eje, luego voltee a ver a Ni y antes de darme cuenta me dio un golpe en el estomago que apenas si logre detener con ambas manos provocando una enorme ráfaga de viento, pero la cosa no termino ahí ya que Isabella llego con una patada alta directo a mi rostro, logre esquivarla agachándome para ejecutar una patada de derribo y a toda velocidad impacte los nudillos contra Ni mandándola contra Li, ambas están debilitadas-.

 **Realmente son muy persistentes…*forcejear*** -comente admirando la determinación de Isabella que sonríe suavemente-.

 **De entre todo los peones con los que he peleado solo tu me has orillado a llegar tan lejos en mi expresión de fuerza, tienes mi respeto** –Isabella salto hacia atrás se le notaba sudada y temblando por las corrientosas descargas que recibió por mi aura-, **ahhh~jaaaa… ahhhjahhh~ realmente me gustaría haberte conocido de otra forma.**

 **Si… lo se, también pensé igual pero tristemente tengo que acabar con tu rey, sin rencores Isabella [Rage!] [Burning Soul!]** –dicho eso volvi a adoptar la postura media del Muay Thai a la vez que ella respondio con la postura de KickBoxing-.

-corrimos contra el otro, a pesar de la presión e impacto provocados por mi aura, Isabella no dejaba de lanzarme golpes y yo de contraatacar, siendo el caso de un gancho derecho que desvié hacia arriba, una patada lateral con la cual respondi con un rodillazo seguido de un codazo izquierdo que dio en su rostro, luego un gancho derecho a su estomago, en un movimiento desesperado ella trato de regresarme el golpe con un combo de ganchos y revés pero tras esquivarlos solo me vasto una patada de estoque para frenarla, un codazo de revés de derecha a su cara mareándola y finalmente un combo de ariete con rodilla izquierda y codo derecho impactando los respectivos en panza y cara mandándola cerca de Ni y Li que estaban respirando con dificultad-.

 **-Bien, lo terminare ahora…**

 _ ***KAPOUW!***_

 **{La reina de Rena Gremory fue derribada}** –el anuncio llego de improviso luego de ver mas a detalle una explosión en le gimnasio-.

 **No…. Tiene que ser una broma** –mis sorpresa no podía ser mas clara, en la lejanía pude ver a Aisha caer antes de ser retirada del juego-.

 **Oh jojo~… una plaga menos, ahora terminare contigo** –justo arriba estaba Yubelluna y para peor de todo intacta-, **si te preguntas como pude ganar, fue gracias a esto.**

 **-Una botella? Acaso es..?**

 **En efecto eso es una lagrima de fénix, nuestra familia puede crear lagrimas que curan las mas feas heridas, una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo del poder mágico** –la explicación de Ravel ya me estaba dando mas problemas que soluciones, en serio es una chiquilla molesta-, **porque no se ahorran la humillación de perder por descalificación, jamas vencerán a mi hermano.**

 **Y entonces donde esta el chiste eh? No aceptamos participar en esto por orgullo o ordenes de nuestro rey, lo hicimos por que es parte de nuestra familia** –la desafie, realmente me estoy irritando de solo oir su impertinente voz-.

 **Una vez formalizado el matrimonio, mi hermano les dara un mejor trato además de ser familia, mejor resignate** –y lo que mas odio de gente como ella, creer que tienen todas las de ganar-.

 _ ***KAPOUW!***_

 **[[[Eh?]]] –** todos sin excepción volteamos a ver la explosión que se produjo en el… nuevo edificio-.

 **[Raven, Kiba, me escuchan?]** –Buchou hablo por el comunicador, esto no pinta bien **-, [dare una ofensiva directa contra Raiser, les conseguiré algo de tiempo para poder hacer un gran daño… aah~! Degenerado!].**

 **Buchou es una locura! No podras con el tu sola! Espera ahí y escondete ya vamos para alla** –dicho apenas eso solo corta la comunicacion-, **Buchou? … joder!.**

 **Vaya vaya….. tanta prisa tiene por perder?, menudo rey tienes fufufu~** -Yubelluna solo se mofa, ya me esta haciendo cruzar la raya-.

 **Se nota que esta asustada, o tal vez le emociona la idea afrontar a mi hermano antes de la luna de miel** –ese chiste de Ravel había sido el colmo de los colmos-.

 **Puedo tolerar que digan lo que quieran de mi…[Rage!]** –acumule otra carga de energía, a la vez que mi intento de matar salía a flor de piel, esparciendo mi aura-, **pueden pisotearme todo lo que quiera…. Inclusive mearse pero nunca…. Nunca…..**

 **(ejejeje… eres muy importante para mi…)** –la sonrisa de Buchou se rodea bajo la luz de la luna- **(significa mucho para mi que pienses de esa forma)** –su cabello revolotea por la suave brisa del viento- **(se que cumplirás tu promesa, seras mi lindo Peon y el mas fuerte de todos, espero grandes proezas de ti..).**

 _ ***CRACK~!***_

 **Nunca insultes a mi rey! [DragonForce!]** –llamas brotaron de golpe inundando el campo de juego-.

-concentre toda la energía de mi cuerpo en mi brazo izquierdo formando una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Volleyball, la energía que desprende es muy densa y poderosa pero mis blancos están dispersos fue entonces que se me vino a la mente una solución, aun con el orbe en mano divise a Kiba-.

 **Esto se termina aquí Carlamine [Sword Birth!]** –exclamo haciendo surgir varias espada en el suelo incrustándolas contra Carlamine que quedo atrapadas en la trampa que se extendió hasta Isabella y las neko's pero salieron ilesas-.

 **-{Un caballero de Raiser Phoenix fue derribado}.**

 **Kiba protégete, esto se pondrá feo!** –el curioso asiente y se trata de apartarse y antes de ver que todas iban a retirarse clave el orbe en el suelo-, **tomen esto, [Sekia Kuretsuha!].**

 _ ***BOOM!***_

-al expulsar la energía del orbe, esta se dispara como una marea de llamas en todas las direcciones posibles, tuve la esperanza de golpear a todas las noblesa ya que la ráfaga bloqueo mi vista, solo podía ver fuego y rayos rodeando todo el lugar pero ni una pista de las piezas de Raiser o de Kiba-.

 _ ***Burn~***_

 **Uhhhg~!... eh? Kiba, estas bien?!** –busque a Kiba con la mirada y pude notar un iglú de espadas algo quebrado, se disolvieron mostrando a Kiba totalmente ileso pero cansado-.

 **Estoy bien!... fiu~… fue intenso** –suspiro agotado, apenas sosteniéndose de una espada y cogeando-.

 **-{Una torre y dos peones de Raiser Phoenix fueron derribados}** –el anuncio de Grayfia fue gratificante para nuestros oídos pero nos consterno el numero de piezas derribada-.

 **Esto aun no termina… la reina sigue aquí** –tan pronto como Kiba dijo esto tomo su espada con fuerza volviendo a estar en guardia-.

 **En verdad eso fue drástico Peon… se encuentra bien Ravel-sama?** –cuando divisamos el origen de esa voz, en medio del aire, lejos del campo envuelto en llamas, estaba Yubelluna sosteniendo a una afectada Ravel por el ataque-.

 **Si… estoy bien Yubelluna, me retirare para ver a nii-sama** –dicho eso ella formo alas de fuego después a irse-.

 **No creas que voy permitir que…** -Yubelluna agito su vara activando un hechizo, ni flojo ni perezoso logre esquivarlo-, **otra vez con eso?... ya me estoy hartando.**

 **Raven-kun…** -Kiba se pone justo delante de mi, justo entre Yubelluna y yo con dos espadas en mano-, **te dare una apertura para que llegues a la base enemiga… yo me encargare de ella.**

 **-Te necesitamos Kiba, no podre someter a Raiser sin velocidad y para eso…**

 **Necesitas promocionar!** –me interrumpio en seco-, **Raven-kun… recuerdas que te dije que si era necesario me sacrificaría para logres tu cometido? No lo hago para ser cool, lo hago por Buchou y por nosotros.**

 **-pero… aun asi!...**

 **Ve!... no me hagas repetirlo pedazo de gorila!** –exclamo con extrema seguridad no dijo que ganaría, dijo que me conseguiría tiempo, señal de que no podría ganar-.

… **bien! Pero asegúrate de que no te toquen sus explosiones!** –le adverti y el solo levanta el pulgar, era un hasta luego-.

 **Y crees de verdad que dejare que te vayas? Ustedes son mios** –Yubelluna iba a lanzarme un sol en su mano pero un brillo paso como un rayo al lado de ella dejando un corte, irritándola y haciendo perder su enfoque en mi-, **veo que quieres jugar en serio caballero, bien por mi….**

-Sali corriendo del campo de atletismo y me adentre al bosque, odiaba la idea de tener que sacrificar a Kiba pero asi lo quiso el, además tiene razón, soy el único capaz de equiparar la balanza, si pierdo, perdemos todos. Continue mi camino hasta poder divisar el nuevo edificio y algunas explosiones en el tejado, ahí puder ver las vagas siluetas de Buchou y Serris Luchando codo a codo para repeler a Raiser, a pesar de no ser una "knight" Serris desempeña un papel bueno para sus estándares además de apoyar a Buchou con runas de Toro de Guepardo, tiene gran habilidad en su espada ya que esta cargándola con energía de su Sacred Gear continuamente. En cuanto a Buchou, ella hacia todo lo posible para contrarrestar los ataques a distancia de Raiser con flechas cargadas de energía de destrucción pero ante todos estos daño Raiser solo se regeneraba, si las cosas seguían asi perderíamos, pero estoy cerca, el edifico esta próximo y se que puedo conseguirlo-.

 **Jahh~.. ahhhjaahh~… solo un poco mas y llegare** –realmente me sentía muy cansado por las constantes batallas que tuve para llegar a ese punto, los brazos apenas si podía sentirlos-.

 **Será mejor que te rindas y ahorres el sufrimiento de perder, Peon-kun** –no podía creer que la voz que venia de mis espaldas era la de esa molesta hermana llamada Ravel-.

 **Mira… en primer lugar sino vas a participar en la pelea entonces ríndete, si querías ser espectadora podias quedarte a salvo en casa viendo a tu hermano pelear, vuelve a ofenderme y no dudare en atacarte y si sigues irritándome… voy a violarte** –tense mi vista al voltear a verla cosa que la asusto-.

 **Jah! Crees que me asustas?…** -ella no parece estar muy segura de decirlo por su tono, jugaría con ella al bastardo del chantaje pero seria muy malo para su familia-.

 **Que me detiene ahora? Primero que nada voy a repasar las consecuencias de tu decisión y de tu hermano** –voltee ya mas calmado solo para encararla-, **número uno, en un partido, todos sin excepción están destinados a participar sin ninguna objeción interna. Número dos, no puedes decir que no pelearas, eres una pieza y nada puede impedir que recibas un golpe. Número tres, tenias protección por tus compañeras pero ahora estas sola frente a un enemigo, tu reina esta luchando con mi compañero y tu hermano esta luchando con mi rey eso te deja a ti sola, en este sitio conmigo.**

 ***Gulp*… Y..Yubelluna no tardara en venir!** –trato de excusarse, ahora esta dudosa de la efectividad de su decision **-, a… ade.. además nii-sama te matara!.**

 **Que lo haga, pero no revertirar y el daño o si?** –sonrei de manera asquerosa, con un lamida en los labios mirándola, ahí tan indefensa y exquisita-, **además aun no te he dicho la cuarta y la ultima razon.**

… -ella solo podía ladear la cara en razón de no querer escuchar cosa que me hizo reir hasta la muerte-.

 **La número cuatro, que me detiene en este lugar, en este juego como para hacerte daño?** –acumule una bola de fuego, algo insignificante en poder mágico ya que reservo energía para la batalla final, ella solo se exsalta en claro terror-, **quinta y ultima razón, al ser una pieza, has renunciado a tus propiedades como noble, lo cual te convierte en una misera esclava, da igual que seas hermana de tu mugriento y mujeriego amo, te hare mi juguete y pidas misericordia por mi seguridad, te voy a dejar rota.**

 _ ***POUW!***_

 **Hiiiiii~~!... uaaahj~~~ *desmayarse*** -se desmayo por el horrendo susto, ese ataque fue de advertencia y en realidad no quería efectuarlo, fue entonces que fue sacada del juego-.

 **{una alfil de Raiser Phoenix fue derribada}** –grayfia anuncio la salida de Ravel, menuda sorpresa se llevaran sus… padres-.

 **Ouh no, esto es terrible!... olvide que ambas familias están viendo este juego si les llega a decir será mi ruina.. peor.. me arrancaran el miembro.. nooo~! Esto no puede ser!** –dije en claro sinónimo de terror, realmente era muy preocupante-, **… ñahh que se le va a hacer.**

 _ **(ajajajajajajaja! Juoohohohohoh~! Ufff no puedo con esto, en verdad eres cruel, socio)**_ –Valak se rio a montones por la reciente escena-.

 **Bueno es hora de seguir** –continue el camino hasta estar al frente del edificio mientras escombros caian-, **de acuerdo aquí voy.**

 _ ***tap tap tap***_

 **Promuevo a…** **Reina!** –cuando promoví, sentí una recarga de mis fuerzas, me sentía igual que como la torre-, **asique este es el nivel de la reina? Siento mucha mas energía mágica… mejor me doy prisa.**

 _ ***CRASH!***_

-las explosiones retumbaron continuamente mientras subia las escaleras a pesar de haber quemado buena parte de mis reservas mágicas en las batallas anteriores aun me quedaba una muy buena parte pues apenas he calentado, sin embargo había un problema los golpes en los puntos de presión que esas gatitas me dieron, siento como si tuviera un estreñimiento en todo el cuerpo pero no era físico, era claro que cometi un error el haberme dejado golpear pero aun asi pude librarme muy bien-.

 **Bien ahí esta la salida, vamos a terminar esto Valak** –aprete los nudillos listo para salir-.

 _ **(por fin pollo frito, ya me moria de hambre)**_ –se debe estar muy excitado por la idea de pelear, ya mucho hemos calentado y era hora del plato principal-.

-al salir una bola de fuego nos rozo de milagro y ahí estaban, a nuestra derecha, eran Buchou y Serris, ambas con las ropas ya algo desgastadas y quemadas pero siguen ilesas y de otro lado, Raiser, aun esta entero y en una pieza producto de su poder curativo, llegue a tiempo!. Raiser esta a espaldas de mi, perfecta ocasión para un ataque sorpresa-.

 **Ríndete Rena, no hay nada que puedas hacer, ahórrate la humillación y acepta nuestro compromiso** –podia imaginarme que estaba sonriendo por su tono para luego recibir sin oponer resistencia otras dos flechas amputando brazo derecho y perforando su estomago-, **puffft~… en serio? Vas a insistir con eso?.**

 **Parece que faltaste a la clase de matemáticas, aun quedamos 4 de nosotros y solo quedaras tu!** –Buchou desafio a Raiser con su tono lugubre pero el gruñe en respuesta-.

 **Cierto pero aun con eso no haras diferencia, solo deja que encuentre al que expulso a mi hermana y lo humillare frente a ti** –exclamo mas que molesto, no podía imaginar el poco hombre de familia que estaba hecho este hipocrita-.

 **Si llamas al diablo, este puede aparecerte…** -eso ultimo que dijo Serris extraño a Raiser pero este cargo una bola de fuego-.

 _ ***KICK~!***_

-Raiser hizo un hermoso desdoble de su cuello al recibir mi patada saliendo disparado al final de tejado, Buchou y Serris corrieron alegres al verme, pues logre nuestro cometido pero hubo un precio-.

 **Raven-san! Que bueno que llegaste!** –Serris se abalanza sobre mi y aun esta bajo los efectos de la runa de toro-, **estaba tan asustada de que no lo lograras *sniff*.**

 **Pero estoy aquí, Eso es lo único que importa** –le acaricie el pelo parecía estar algo desmarañada, tal vez por la intensidad de la pelea-.

 **Contigo ahora podemos ganar, le dimos una paliza pero su regeneración sigue igual** –volteamos a ver y tal como dijo Buchou, para molestia de los tres claro, completo e ileso-.

 **Pues ahora no será problema, ahora podemos cubrir todos los angulos, Serris quiero que te resguardes con Buchou, yo sere la primera línea** –asintieron mientras yo avance hacia Raiser que se notaba molesto-, **que pasa canario, vas a cantar?.**

 **Tu! Eres a quien mas quería ver…** -exclamo eufórico, parecía un perro con rabia-.

 **Tanto te gusto? Se que soy sexy… tu hermana me lo dijo antes de irse** –conteste sinico ante su incredubla cara, por un lado mostro shock solo para pasar a ira total-.

 _ ***BURN~!***_

 **Que?! Asique fuiste tu el que la expulso del juego? Ella no tenia nada que ver!** –su furia ya esta nublando su juicio hasta las llamas rodearon todo el tejado, un poco mas de sal a la herida-.

 **Ella no tenia la culpa, ser parte de una nobleza implicaria renunciar a su prestigio como noble, no es mi culpa que terminara con el culo rojo… kukuku debiste ver su cara, no tenia precio *slrrp*** -me relami en broma, la cara de Raiser no tuvo ni medio corto, fue el cuádruple, realmente quiere matarme-.

 **-voy a…. Destruirte!**

-vino hacia mi con un vuelo y un gancho derecho cargado con fuego, cuando estuvo a punto de conectar, tome su brazo derecho y le aplique un medio saplex que lo dejo rodando a toda velocidad por el tejado, Serris y Buchou saltaron por aires con sus alas y Buchou dispara una flecha cargada-.

 **[Wild Demolition Bow]** –exclamo para dejar salir una flecha que a los segundos se convierte en un fénix hecho de poder de destrucción-.

 _ ***BOOM***_

-mas de la mitad del edificio fue destruido, saltamos a campo abierto para ver y ahí se encontraba Raiser acostado y apenas jadeando su visión apenas se veía clara por el shock de sus ojos, al parecer ya vio su error y al instante regenera sus extremidades, al orientar mi posición este solo empieza a gruñir eufórico y vuelva atacar pero me lanza bolas de juego-.

 **-bloquea esto, zángano!**

 **[Royal Guard]** – bloquee con una mano el ataque de las tres esferas absorbiéndolas para sorpresa de Raiser-, **mi turno.. [Rage] [Transfer!] [Dragon shot!].**

 _ ***Boom***_

 **Ja! No soy tan imbécil como para caer en un truco tan sucio** –mire para arriba y pude ver que Raiser estaba volando con alas envueltas en llamas, a salvo de la explosión que termino de consumir el radio de la extensión del edificio-.

 **Pues tu hermana si lo fue** –ese pequeño chiste le hizo click a Raiser y volvió a lanzarse contra mi-.

 _ ***PUNCH!***_

-seguido de ese impacto, Raiser hacia todo lo imposible para imposibilitarme el contratacar y debo decir, este tipo si sabe Boxear y con diferencia de Isabella en el no desperdicia un segundo entre ganchos, los cuales puedo esquivar y bloquear, en un gancho izquierdo que consegui desviar, me da una patada que consegui bloquear, solo para arremeter con un combo de dos golpes rapidos un uppercut derecho para marearlo, una patada de canilla para descolocar su balance y hacer que caiga para finalmente rematar con un codazo izquierdo directo en su ojo y una patada de estoque, disparándolo como bala de cañon hacia los escombros del edificio-.

 **Se que eso no fue suficiente, deja de acerté el muerto y levántate** –le exigi retadoramente mientras me acercaba al humo-.

 _ ***Burn!**BOOM!***_

-una bola de fuego salio del humo pero no en mi dirección, sino que fue directo hacia las chicas, mas en concreto a Serris, esto levanto una enorme explosión, mi mayor preocupación fue que Serris no solo fuera victima de ese ataque sino que realmente seria un daño a largo plazo, pero grata fue mi calma al ver que Buchou repeler el ataque y uno de sus muslos estaba con grandes huellas de quemaduras que estaban siendo atendidas por Serris, quien estaba respirando muy pesadamente, signo de que sus funciones están por terminarse, sin olvidarse que Buchou tenia leves hilos de poder de la destrucción saliendo de sus pies, señal de que potencio su defensa pero contra la bola de fuego que hace daño de explosión no fue lo mas indicado, solo fue un acto reflejo-.

 **Gracias… pero estas bien Serris? Te veo agotada** –Buchou pregunto preocupada por el estado de Serris pero ella solo lo niega-.

 **Ahhh~jah~…. Estare… mejor… una vez esto termine para bien Buchou-san** –dicho eso dejo de curar y apartarse, dejándonos con Raiser-.

 **Realmente son cucarachas molestas, luchan por algo inevitable** –Raiser se muestra totalmente ileso y aun sigue mofándose **-, ni siquiera he sudado toda mi fuerza y esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer?.**

 **-No te creas mucho cerebro de cerillo, esta batalla aun no…**

 **-{Un caballero de Rena Gremory ha sido derribado}.**

 **Decias? Puede que aun ustedes sean mas que nosotros pero yo aun tengo las de ganar, aun esta mi hermosa Reina y pronto tendre otra** –Raiser no paraba de sonreir con esa arrogancia y salio, listo para un ultimo asalto-, **…además crees que no lo se Rena?.**

 **-Que cosa?**

 **que estuviste actuando a espaldas de todos los demonios escondiendo a una sucia angel caída? Podía oler su aroma a kilómetros** –ese comentario nos dejo en shock, el sabia de la existencia de Chloe-, **realmente no sé qué pensar de alguien como tu escondiendo a un prisionero que puede resultar útil para extorsionarle la información de los angeles caidos y sus planes.**

 **esa fue una petición y orden de Raven para penitenciarla a servir a mi familia ya que el fue el responsable de frenar un operativo clandestino, no la metas en esto!** –Buchou ya estaba mostrando signos de perder la paciencia, su aura se ve muy aterradora-.

 **(esta por entrar en Devil Trigger!)** –mi mayor preocupación era que ella exhibiera ese poder temible en este juego-.

 **Me pregunto…. Que pensara hacer el consejo que nos esta viendo con esa escoria?, tal vez como recompensa por exhibirla me permitan tenerla como juguete, una vez finalizado nuestro compromiso** –su sonrisa se amplia sinicamente para luego mirarme, odio esa mirada, me esta sacando de quicio **-, o es que acaso si planeaste darle la espalda a tu raza solo por el capricho sucio de uno de tus subordinados?.**

 **Ya…. Cállate Raiser!** –Buchou esta disparando su aura en choques eléctricos su sombra se hace presente en una ilusion-, **lo que he decidido hacer y como lo he hecho, fue por el bien de mis lindos siervientes, sueltas una palabra mas y juro que este rating será algo mas que impedir el matrimonio!.**

 **Uuuh~! Que miedo… y en cuanto a ti chico** –me señalo a mi, ya estoy por romper el limite-, **cuida mas tus espaldas.**

 **-Eh?!.**

 _ ***KAPOUW!***_

-habia perdido la nocion del tiempo y el lugar, mis ojos sentían el tacto de las llamas, una fuerta onda asalto mis sentidos seguido de un fuerte ardor, lo segundo que noté fue que estaba cayendo dado que sentí el duro suelo cuartearse en mi espalda-.

 **Raven/-san!** –pude oir los gritos de Buchou y Serris al otro lado, parecen aterradas por el ataque sorpresa-.

 **Arrrhg~!... estoy bien!** –me levante para divisar a mi atacante, pero Raiser ni siquiera levanto una mano y estaba de espaldas a mi, cuando volteo pude ver al responsable y era obvio-, **Yubelluna…..**

 **Ufufu~… asique ese era tu plan? Llegar hasta aquí solo para promover? Dependen demasiado de un bastardo como tu** –su rostro denotaba confianza, vuelvo y repito, odio a esa gente-.

 **Si tan segura estas…. Porque no miras mas detenidamente a Rena-sama?** –me pare recto ante ella, estupefacta ante mi declaración ella poso su mirada en Buchou, su shock era evidente-.

-voltee a ver y pude un enorme pilar de energía rodeando el área donde se suponía debería de estar Buchou, el brillo y las olas de energía desprendían un viento que amenazaba con evaporar hasta la gota mas pequeña de agua, ahí fue cuando la luz se intensifica va a empezar-.

 **[Devil… Trigger]!** –dicho eso el pilar solidifica una corriente de energía de destrucción característico alrededor de Buchou mientras que sus orejas se puntuaron como las de un elfo y sus ojos agudizan su brillo- **esta será tu primera derrota Raiser!.**

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 **No… esto es… increíble Ajajaja!** – me parecio ver que Raiser perdio el juicio, estaba contento por perder? La verdad creo que es otra-, **esto es!... es la evidencia de la supremacía de los demonios, Rena Gremory, nada es mas complaciente para el futuro de nuestra Raza, una super demonia con el suficiente potencial no solo para reclutar a usuarios potenciales con Sacred Gear, sino que también con los genes ideales para traer a los demonios a su máxima gloria!, tu eres la mayor recompensa…. Puagh~?!.**

 _ ***POUW!***_

 **Vas a seguir gimiendo como una rubia de cinco yenes o vas a pelear?** –Buchou por alguna razón esta mas cruel, dado que su ataque no solo termino por incinerar el brazo derecho de Raiser sino también se llevo parte de su torso **-, te lo he dicho una y otra vez, hasta el final incluso si ganas, jamas me vere feliz en la misma sala que tu… Serris, apoya a Raven, tus servicios conmigo terminaron.**

 **H~…. Hai!** –dicho esto Serris se aparto de Buchou a una distancia considerable-.

 **Oe oe… estas muy confiada** –Bufo en señal de broma pero Buchou sigue estoica en su andar contra el-, **como quieras.**

 **Bien… en donde estábamos Yubelluna? Oh si, [Dragon Shot]** –dispare otra bola explosiva hacia Yubelluna pero esta hizo un salto espacial para evadirlo mofándose de risa-.

 **Que mala puntería niño** –ella solo bufo lista para usar otro encantamiento-.

 **No eres la única con buenos trucos** –cuando declare eso, salte con fuerza hacia ella y justo cuando desacelere en el aire-.

 _ ***DASH~* *Vruoomg!***_

 **Eh?** –ella reacciono atónita ante mis segundo salto, en efecto ahora es que estoy usando el "Trickster"-.

-seguido de unos engañosos 4 saltos impulsados por los círculos mágicos, logre conectar un golpe quitándole el vaculo de sus manos, ahora esta indefensa. La tome del brazo y la jale hacia mi para dar un gancho en el estomago, seguido de un giro inverso dando con mi codo derecho a modo de martillo para sacarla de balance y finalmente dar una patada de tornado a modo de martillo sacándola de las alturas y estrellándola contra el suelo-.

 **Ahhh~ jahh~…. Diablos, el cansancio se hace mas notable…** -algo anda mal, me había desecho los sellos de gravedad, no me debería ser difícil el moverme o realizar ataques mágicos pero esto era otra cosa-, **(siento como si mis fuerzas fueran… drenadas?).**

 **Vaya… asique lo notaste?** –frente a mi estaba Yubelluna y tenia a Serris colgando de su cuello-.

 **-Que?! Pero como…**

 **Un DoppelGanger, en serio crees que que vendría a pelar sin ser un soporte? Solo me vasto el ponerte una combinación de sellos de drenaje y una ilusión para tenerte entretenido mientras yo me divertia con esta pecosa** –solto a Serris y la piso con su vaculo muy fuerte haciendo que gritara-.

 **Arrrrgh~!... Raven-san acabala!** –Serris me pidió sacrificarla? No esto no podía ser-.

 **Si te rindes le perdonare la vida, uno o el otro se quedara en el juego, si fuera tu me rendiría** –su mirada sínica se plasmo sobre Serris, apuntando un orbe sobre ella-.

 **-No le hagas caso! Raven-san.**

 _ ***Boom!***_

-otra explosión sono por los alrededores, cuando veo mas detenidamente, note que eran Raiser y Buchou en una contienda pero ahora Raiser llevaba una seria ventaja esto no podía estar pasando, íbamos a perder-.

 **Dime joven, aun crees que puedan ganar, después de todo también guarde un sello de drenaje antes de salir de mi base con Raiser-sama el cual se activo con el simple contacto con Rena-sama, ahora ella no es ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que fue al principio** –su sonrisa ladina y lujuriosa termino por lanzar el orbe hacia mi, ni siquiera lo pude bloquear-.

 _ ***POUW!* *Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum***_

 **Sino haces caso, creo que entonces tendre que sacrificarla** –dicho eso y apenas conciente de lo que veía, Yubelluna dio una explosión en la panza de Serris mandándola por los aires-.

 **Serris!** –corri para socorrerla en su caída, estaba ya muy torpe y mis fuerzas se estaban yendo- **uahg~…. Kah~.. mis.. piernas… kurgh~..**

 **-Al parecer los puntos de presión de Ni y Li al final hicieron bien su trabajo, ahora perdiste la mayor parte de tu movilidad.**

 _ ***SMACK***_

 **Guaargh~!... maldi… sea…** -me estaba ahogando por la presión de mi espalda y por el vaculo de Yubelluna, volteo a mirarla, mi rabia ya se esta yendo por la borda-.

 **Ahora observa como desaparezco a esa chiquilla** –note que tenia un orbe explosivo y mis ojos se ensancharon, ella planea terminarla-.

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum***_

 **(no… Serris! Muévete!)** –trate de escarbar con desesperación para salir del agarre pero era inútil, apenas mi cuerpo puede responder- **(por lo que mas quieras Serris…. Corre!).**

 **-desaparece.**

 _ ***Boom!* *~Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum~!* *CRACK***_

 **-…. Se… rris… SERRIS!**

Rena Pov:

-me estaba empezando a sentir agotada, a medida que avanzo la pelea, en el momento en que comenze a ganar terreno, algo ocurrió, un cosquilleo como una premonición de desastre corrió por mi pecho, porque sentirme mal? Era por Raiser? Lastima?, ni lo se ni me importo, pero era un caso muy serio como para no ignorarlo ya que no he sido estúpida, he logrado ver que mi ataque empezaba debilitarse luego de la tercer flecha de energía que dispare contra Raiser. Mis pulmones se sentía pesados y mis dedos entumecidos como pan seco pero no era tiempo para esto, mis piezas se sacrificaron para que Raven pueda llegar aquí y se que con su ayuda puedo…-.

 **-…. Se… rris… SERRIS!**

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum***_

 **Eh?!** –me detuve de golpe, y note que Raiser también poso su atención a donde vino ese grito, una formula perfecta para el desastre-, **(este sentimiento… es como esa vez….. oh no, no de nuevo!).**

-mire detenidamente la escena justo donde estaba de pie Yubelluna contemplando una estela de humo y debajo de su vaculo, estaba Raven tratando de patear desesperado para correr a donde puedo especular estaba Serris noqueada en suelo o lo peor, herida de gravedad, cuando Yubelluna lo solto, apenas si podía caminar, cuando llego por encima de los escombros en medio del cráter, lo vi abrazar a su "santa hermanita" que por fortuna solo esta al borde de desfallecer-.

 **Serris…. Serris-chan?** –su tono estaba quebradizo y sus ojos repleto de lagrimas, añoraba que ella por lo menos sea retirada ahora-.

 **R~Raven-san komenazai… no pu…de… ser de ayuda… p-pero esto es lo ultimo que puedo darte…** -extendio su mano rodeada en un orbe color turqueza y lo estrello en Raven-, **el resto… esta en tus manos *sniff*** -y desaparecio-.

 **{una alfil de Rena Gremory fue derribada}** –el anuncio de Grayfia dio rienda suelta para un conjunto de burlas de parte de Raiser el cual no paraba de reir-.

 **-Patetico! Realmente me da mucha risa ver a alguien desplomarse, familia, honor o prestigio, un peon como el no es nada y no será nadie Ajajaja!.**

 **Tu que derecho tienes?! No vez que el ha pasado por mucho en su vida?** –mi ira ya estaba por colmarse, realmente no tengo paciencia con gente como el-.

 **Y eso que? Un vástago es un vástago, un mero insecto que debe besar la suelo donde los demonios pisen a donde pisen…. Ohhh~ y respecto a esa monja rubia, creo que después de consolidar nuestro matrimonio creo que le enseñare unos nuevos mandamientos** –mis ojos no podían creer la barbaridad que Raiser estaba hablando en serio planeaba separar a Serris de Raven-, **Yubelluna!.. querida, trae a ese infeliz.**

 **Enseguida Raiser-sama** –yubelluna se acerco a Raven para sujetarlo de sus ropas ya gastadas, apenas si le quedaba el torso de la camisa, pero su sorpresa fue que Raven ni se molesto en dejar que lo tocase- **ehm~? Aun sigues resistiéndote? Bastardo, has lo que quieras mientras pueda desplazarte.**

 _ ***Boom!***_

-Yubelluna creo una explosión debajo de Raven y lo mando a nosotros, Raven no podía ponerse de pie, no por el cansancion pues logre notar el que Serris le haya dado su ultimo aliento para ayudar pero aun con eso, el shock no abandono su rostro, cosa que en verdad no dejaba a Raiser satisfecho de la alegría, lo tomo del pelo y le metio un golpe en el estomago que apenas hace que Raven se encoja. Me esta lastimando mucho, había metido a Raven en una pelea personal su mirada era estoica y vacia, lastimera desoladora, cosa que incomodo a Raiser luego entregarle un sexto golpe en la cara, ya es el colmo no tolerare esa cara si esto continua-.

 **Detente!** –Raiser solamente bufa al verme luego posa su mirada sobre Raven y sonríe mas ampliamente-.

 **-Ohhh~!... que es esto? Lo amas? Ajajajajajaj! Te dire algo Rena…** **Rindete y no lo rematare.**

 _ **-*Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum*.**_

 **[soundtrack: Broly power rising from his sleep]**

 **[[[EH?]]]** –reaccionamos todos ante el acontecimiento que escuchamos, eran los latidos de un corazon-.

 **De donde viene eso? El aire se ha tornado pesado… y el ambiente es lúgubre** –Raiser busco a todos lados hasta terminar en Raven que estaba convulsionado-, **que? Estas convulsionando? Asqueroso, si estas enfermo podias contagiarme… como te atreves!.**

 _ ***BURN!***_

 **Raven!** –trate de ir por el pero Raiser levanto un muro de fuego-, **Raiser… esto no es una broma debes parar el juego, es de vida o muerte!.**

 **A ver… vástago mugriento, si vas a tener un paro cardiaco en plena batalla asegúrate que sea bajo tierra!** –dicho eso volvió a lanzar unas bolas de fuego creando explosiones potentes, pero Raven seguía ileso-, **eso es todo, vas a defenderte hasta morir?.**

 **-se…. Serris….c.. chan… [Rage!].**

 **-de nada te sirve aumentar tu poder sino puedes levantar un dedo!, sabes qué? Una vez terminado esto te dejare sin nada para que no tengas que preocuparte, sin padres ni amigos…. Si es que los tienes, tendras una silla en primera fila para ver como esa tal Serris se convierte en mi bella esposa y a esa angel caída, solo la voy a convertir en un trofeo en mi sala de estar, seguro su boca dara muy bien servicio.**

 **-too-san?... ka….** **Kaa-san?... Matsuda, Mot… Motohama?... Chloe… Serris-chan?…. Tu…. Tu~~~… como te atreves?!** -la expresion de Raven detono solo una cosa, ira-.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 **-[[[AAAAHHH! Puagh~!]]]** –los tres salimos disparados hasta chocar con las pocas paredes que estaban intactas entre los escombros-.

 **que esta ocurriendo?!, su aura se volvio tan densa que pudo golpearnos** –Raiser se vio consternado por el acontecimiento y yo… bueno, estoy furiosa-.

 **-te lo adverti! Mira lo que haz hecho, tu y tu estupido ego provocaran un desastre!**

 _ **[tu… el demonio, eres Raiser Phoenix cierto?]**_ –me aterre de escuchar esa voz provenir de Raven, mas concreto en su guante, era el Kokuryuutei- _**[déjame decirte…. Eres hombre muerto].**_

-el manto de energia que brota de Raven eran ahora llamas oscuras con un destello centellante de color rojo sangre y varios rayos, su silueta no era visible en todo ese pilar de energia, cuando las llamas tomaron mayor intensidad, Raven salio con una nueva apariencia, una muy temible que hasta me hizo temblar de solo verla, una armadura de recubrimiento completo exceptuando el cuello para arriba siendo lo único disponible una mascara ocular, con el plus de unas alas muy raras, no solo de demonio, había mas en todo esto!-.

 **-(ese es su Balance Breaker? No… es diferente del original que había leído, una versión incompleta, es la única respuesta).**

 _ **Rena…. Quien te hizo eso?**_ –Raven dirigo sus palabras a mi persona, estoy paralizada y no puedo articular nada por el terror-, _**…responde~~!.**_

 **Fui yo y que?! Ohhh~… pero descuida, ella será tratada antes de la boda, si fueras tan ama~… PUAGH~?!** -Raiser salio disparado, producto de un puño de Raven cargado con esas llamas-.

 **Tu~….. AHHHHHHHHHHH~~~KRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAUUUGHHH!** –de la nada el grito de ira de Raven paso al rugido de una bestia y volvió a lanzarse contra Raiser-.

-Raiser se reincorpora del golpe mientras se arrastra por el suelo, ahora los movimiento de Raven eran mas rápido y casi ineludibles, conecto un gancho derecho que fue bloqueado entre comillas, porque de nada sirvió a Raiser el bloquear algo con tanta fuerza que sobraba para amputar su brazo derecho, seguido de eso, Raven lanza una cadena incontrarrestable de golpes, ganchos izquierdos y derechos potenciados por el poder del Kokuryuutei, le disloca la pierna por una patada sencilla y remato con un fuerte golpe en su estomago haciendo que Raiser literalmente vomite sangre-.

 **Como~… osas ser tan ruin…. Al diablo con el juego… voy a matarte Raiser~!** –lo tomo de la cabeza y disparo un orbe de energía que fue quemando todo a su paso-.

 _ ***BOOM!* *BURN~!***_

 **Pagaras por Raiser-sama! Toma esto [Incinerate Bomb!]** –Yubelluna lanza un orbe de fuego purpura contra Raven, ese era su ataque mas fuerte, habia visto esa tecnica en uno de los partidos-.

 _ ***BURN~!***_

… **. La sucia perra….. tu no vales mi tiempo** –Raven habia realizo una Zancada Sombra, saliendo ileso del ataque, ni siquiera pude verlo-, **… la otra vida te espera [Raging Dragon!].**

-de la nada Raven desapareció frente a los ojos de Yubelluna, ella estaba en shock, su ataque mas fuerte fue evadido y ahora estaba indefensa-.

 _ ***Punch…~Punch(x13)~Kick(19)***_

-una cadena consecuente de golpes se cernió sobre Yubelluna azotando todo su voluminoso cuerpo ahora siendo decolorado por hematomas, moterones y hemorragias internas, su cuerpo ahora esta manchando de un tono rojizo y purpura, arruinando el poco maquillaje que traía sucumbiendo en el borde de la inconciencia, su cuerpo esta muerto desde dentro. Al poco rato Raven se para junto a ella mirando en la misma dirección que ella precisamente a Raiser que estaba regenerando su brazo faltante-.

… **hummm~ pudiste ser buen partido, pero ese imbécil es un mal aprovechado..** –Raven suavemente coloca una mano en la barbilla de Yubelluna, acaso esta ligando en un momento como este?!-, **…el paraíso te espera al otro lado…**

-seguido de eso, Raven le da una brutal patada al pecho de yubelluna haciendo que salga disparada al cielo en vertical, seguido de un fuerte arranque de pie, signo de que salto a toda potencia, la va a matar en pleno!, Raven dio una brutal patada secundante a modo de martillo justo a la cara de Yubelluna, juraría que trono unos cuantos huesos antes de tocar el suelo-.

 **{la Reina de Raiser Phoenix fue derribada}** –anuncion Grayfia, dando por centado el único escenario acontecible, Raiser ahora esta solo-.

… -luego de tal ataque Raven cae en el suelo y señala a Raiser-, **Siguiente~….. eres el siguiente…. Espero hagas esto mas divertido de lo que la perra de tu reina lo hizo** –Raven empezó a caminar, su rostro ya no era el mismo que veía a diario-.

 **No te creas que por solo por derrotar a Yubelluna aun no viste mi real forma [Devil Trigger!]** –Raiser se rodeo de llamas infernales, sus alas hechas de fuego solidifican las llamas esculpiendo perfectas plumas junto a su pelo rodeado de fuego junto con las características colas de un fenix, esta liberando todo su poder a estas alturas-, **jah! Asustado? esta es la real forma de mi familia, la "Phoenix incarnation", eres el primero de entre todos que me obliga a usar este recurso siéntete honrado de perder contra ella** –ante esa declaración da una feroz embestida contra Raven la batalla final empieza ahora-.

 _ ***BOOM!* *KABOOM* *POUW!* *BURN~!***_

-Raven correspondio el ataque de Raiser con un nuevo gancho derecho directo a su rostro siendo Raiser una imitcion perfecta de el, luego de eso pasaron a intercambiar golpes demoleres, uno tras otro, Raven creaba ondas muy poderosas mientras que Raiser era mas resistente y las poca ondas que lograba crear solo incineraban el entorno pero no surtían efecto en Raven. Fue entonces que n uno de los golpes Raven fallo y la onda que se liberó termino por barrer gran parte del camino en donde se dirigio el puño y Raiser contesto con un golpe flamígero en su estómago con mucha fuerza haciendo retroceder a Raven desgarrando el suelo en sus pies dejando dos huellas. Eso basto para que ahora Raiser pueda volar y dedicarse a lanzar bolas de fuego tan potente amenazaron con quemar todo el campo abierto, me tuve que apartar ya que la pelea esta subiendo de tono y lo peor es verlo a el, alguien tan puro y noble de corazón ser rodeado en tanto odio tristeza y estrés, me lastima verlo asi, mi corazón se hace pedazos-.

 **Uurrrmm~… eres molesto de aplastar con ese potencial, no me debería sorprender, sin embargo** –Raiser creo un mini sol, el calor que desprende es sofocante-, **tengo que ponerte un alto o seras un peligro para todos.**

 **Solo intenta…. Canario…** -Raven concentro un orbe en su brazo izquierdo, rodeándose de rayos y fuego- **KUUUUOOOOOORHHHH~~!.**

 **Recibe la técnica final de mi familia! AHHHHH~! [Incineration of Sun]** –Raiser lanzo el sol justo en medio de la embestida de Raven-.

 _ ***BOOOOOOOMM~!***_

-la explosión fue tan fuerte y masiva que rodeo todo el campo de juego, por fortuna logre convocar lo ultimo de mis reservas para protegerme pero Raven esta en medio del nucleo de las llamas, es inmune al fuego en ese estado pero aun esta el daño por recibir impactos solidos, cuando las llamas disminuyen lo suficiente, solo queda un paramo cubierto en fuego y Raiser apenas conservo su forma real y bajo hasta estar frente a… Raven, estaba respirando sumamente pesado, no se le nota la armadura y fue ahí donde lo vi, mas especifico, su brazo izquierdo-.

 **Hii~… Hyaaaa!** – mi horror al ver que su brazo estaba lesionado fue evidente no podía dejar de mirar tal escena, hasta sus huesos están expuestos-.

 **Kugh!... PUAGH~!** –Raiser cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre pero Raven ni le dio un golpe **-, ahhh~jahh~… ya veo, he perdido el toque en este truco, realmente me hiciste sacar mucha energía, eres realmente… molesto, sabes?.**

 **Eje… ejejej agk~! Ejeje.. que puedo decir, me gusta complacer** –Raven estaba pesado, apenas se podía mantener de pie, eso molesto a Raiser hasta la ultima gota-.

 **Incluso en situaciones como esta… te atreves a reir?!** –acto seguido, Raiser le conecto un golpe de fuego y dos ganchos en el rostro-, **eres uuuurrrrh~!… eres el ser desesperante con el que tenido la desgracia de enfrentarme!.**

 **Kuagh~! Pugh~… duohhhg…** -Raven trataba de resistir los golpes pero sus movimiento ya eran lentos y torpes-.

 **Primero me desafias, luego te burlas de mi rango y mi nobleza, vienes y abusas de mi hermana y aun tras recibir una golpisa vienes a reírte como si nada?!** –Raiser dio un ultimo golpe que termino por derrumbar a Raven pero el no dejaba de sonreir-, **porque…. Porque te sigues levantando aun cuando ya deberías saber que no puedes ganar, de donde sacas tanta fuerza?!.**

 **Donde?.. ejejej cogf… couff~ te dire de donde la saco** –Raven se paro tambaleante y articulo su brazo dañado, enumerando cuatro dedos-, **tengo mas razones para pelear aquí que tu, le hice una promesa a Serris de darle una vida con una familia, es mi adorada hermana y verla con alguien como tu no hace mas que ser una pesadilla. Dos, estar contigo como dueño es asqueroso, ya te lo había dicho en la reunión de hace dos semanas, mi única dueña de mi vida es Buchou y le sere fiel hasta convertirme en un demonio de clase alta, aun si lo hago, seguire endeudado con ella!.**

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum***_

 **Tres, tan solo ponle una mano a mi familia, a mis amigos, Chloe o a mi hermana y puedes dar por seguro que te regresare todo ese daño, no solo te atreviste a amenazar la felicidad de Serris y de la nobleza Gremory sino que también amenazaste a mis padres, de la poca familia cercana que tengo y la mas importante de todas…** -Raven apretó sus puños aun en medio de todo el cansancion, y esta presión, mi corazón no lo soportara-, **…. La cuarta Razon es mi juramento, le jure a Buchou ser el peon mas fuerte, el no fallarles a mis compañeros, de estar junto a Serris, veas donde lo veas nunca podras entenderlo porque nunca luchaste por ello, cargo con esas emociones dia a dia, por eso peleo y si aun no es suficiente, solo tendre que hacerme mas fuerte!.**

 **Maravillosas palabras pero solo son palabras** –Raiser creo una bola de fuego lo suficientemente grande para incinerar a Raven, no…. Debo de impedirlo-, **ultima oportunidad Rena! Se que a este mocoso no le quedan mas reservas de energia.**

 _ ***KICK!***_

 **Buchou por mas debil que este…. no te atrevas a decirlo** –Raven logro darle una ultima patada que desconcentro a Raiser, solo para ponerlo euforico- **Gwahhhrg~~ahk...**

 **Tenias la oportunidad ahora lo matare!** –Raiser lo tomo del cuello y empezó a poner presión, no… todo menos eso!-.

 **Basta!** –me abalance a su espalda… no lo so soporto, no de esta forma-, ***sniff* esta.. bien, solo alto… por favor…..**

 **Dilo** –exigio ya impaciente, pero Raven esta atonito, no dejare que muera por alguien como yo-.

 **Yo…. Me rindo, tu ganas** –Raiser se vio complacido, solto a Raven y fui rápido con el-, **Raven! Yo.. perdón, lo siento… lo siento… lo siento, pero aun asi…. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Buchou…. Porque?, tu libertad no valia nada?** –el solo empezó a llorar, realmente odia perder-.

 **mi libertad… no vale perder a mi familia…. Diste lo mejor tenias *sniff* en verdad gracias….** –lo abrace con lo que quedaban de mis fuerzas, realmente era el, es el indicado-, **(desearía haberte conocido antes… mi bello dragon).**

 **-{Rena Gremory se ha rendido, y queda fuera de juego. Raiser Phoenix es el ganador, la ceremonia de compromiso se celebrara en cuatro dias}.**

 **[…]**

Pov omnisciente:

-dentro de una sala se encontraron a varios individuos de alta clase de la sociedad, la sala era parecida a una cinema privada, frente a sus ojos miraron un partido, curioso decirlo ya que el campo estaba destruido y lleno de llamas, cráteres, luego del aunicion de finalización revisaron todos los demás sucesos del juego, durante el inicio, el desarrollo y el desenlace y quedaron fascinados por diversos hallazgos. Estos invididuos tenían ciertas peculiaridades en sus apariencias, dos de estos integrantes que conformaron parte de la reunión eran rubios, uno de ellos era un hombre de pelo algo desmarañado, ropas mocasín de esmoquin rojas rojo oscuro de seda y zapatos finos de marca, el hombre quedo con una impresión algo negativa respecto al juego, pero no podía decir que no le gusto, al contrario el juego estuvo implacable lleno de destrucción y buenas batallas, su atención en parte iba dirigida a un joven peli castaño en la grabación. Su acompañante una Rubia de exuberante figura y una cola de caballo enredada por una tuerca tenia una mirada suave, su traje era del mismo tono de rojo de el hombre a su lado y un collar dorado con rubís en su cuello y sin mangas en los brazos, sin dudas sus emociones podían ser un enigma contradictorio en su cara por su aura que delataban los instintos maternos, quien sabe la razón del porque-.

-del otro lado del grupo, mas contreto otras seis personas, contemplaron el juego con un eje de duda y asombro, mas aun por el desempeño del bando en donde solo quedaron dos integrantes, el peli castaño antes mencionado y una pelirroja de despampanante figura realizando una conmovedora escena a ojos de unos de los invitados, digno de un "trági-romance", esta otra mitad de los invitados compuestos por dos pelirrojos machos siendo uno de ellos que tenia una barba de "U" rodeando su barbilla, su cabello, rostro persa, ojos lima casi dorados y traje smoking blanco con hombrenas negras y adornos dorados, todo ejemplo de las palabras "Divinamente atractivo" y a su lado, una mujer de pelo castaño de tono claro, ojos morados y una belleza sin igual, un vestido grisáceo contemporáneo que dejaba mucho a la imaginación con respecto su figura de reloj de arena mas sobretodo en sus bombachas inferiores. El pelirrojo restante que veía esto con intriga y algo de desilusión, su apariencia, semejante al pelirrojo mayor solo que sus facciones resaltan una apariencia europea, posiblemente heredado de su madre, una tomusa refinada de cabello parado en su peinado con dos mechones suaves que caian a los costados, el en particular tenia una armadura de pechera emplumada de color negro con un símbolo de un clan ajeno al de los cuatro mayores anteriormente mencionados y a pesar de su juvenil y divina belleza, este chico prometia un poder mas alla de los que rodean ese lugar juntos, sin embargo su faceta profesional en autocontrolarse era un factor muy resaltable para rematar había una peliblanca vestida de niña mágica, como si fuera perteneciente a los "Mahou Shoujo-Bishonen Series", su mirada detonaba impresión y admiración por la romántica escena que veía al final del partido, lo demás parecía monotomo y aburrido a diferencia de las acciones tomadas por el peli castaño, era algo prometedor ver a un siervo el nunca rendirse y mas aun, ni siquiera consiguieron sacarlo del campo de juego y derribo a prácticamente a casi todo el equipo enemigo. Para rematar la ultima presencia sobrante, una maid peliplatina, era la mismísima Grayfia, quien estaba al lado del pelirrojo, muy cerca para el gusto de cualquiera, con su rostro profesional y ausente de todo atisbo de emociones-.

 **-impresionante…. De verdad impresionante, nunca espere que tu hija pudiera acceder al "Devil Trigger", Zeoticus-san.**

 **-lo se, resulta increíble que con el poco tiempo que lo desbloqueo haya podido desempeñar una batalla de tal calibre.**

 **-pero… aun asi estoy precupada, las piezas de Rena han recibido duras golpizas, pero ese chico….**

 **-hablas del Kokuryutei?... si Venelana, tienes razón a el le dieron peor que a cualquiera de nosotros en nuestros juegos de debut, realmente estaba dispuesto a morir pero tranquila querida, me asegurare de que lo traten los mejores medicos.**

 **-yo proporcionare a los mejores médicos de mi clan para ese chico, es mi contribución al clan Gremory, tómenlo como apoyo, en verdad espero que se recupere.**

 **-tendre que olvidarme de la invitación de ese chico a la boda, será un terrible imagen para el y gracias Serafall-sama.**

 **-es verdad, muy poco tiempo en lo sobrenatural suele ser muy dañido para los jóvenes demonios, pero…. Eso no impedirá que el daño posterior sea peor?.**

 **-cambiando de tema Kaizer-sama, no cree que su hijo ha ido demasiado lejos con ese juego mental? Sabe que esto de haber sido visto por una buena parte de la población causaría controversia en la visión de su clan, no?.**

 **-nunca hemos tenido este inconveniente aunque en parte ese joven fue también un detonante…. Realmente Raiser no era asi en sus anteriores competencias, luego de esto tratare de darle consejos sobre como sobrellevar sus relaciones.**

 **-es porque jamas experimento la victoria por su propio merito o una buena derrota, ustedes lo vieron, según lo que me dijo Grayfia es posible que el inframundo tenga que cambiar para bien, pero esto solo causara una catástrofe.**

 **-no crees que te estas sobreestimando hijo?.**

 **-no oka-sama no lo hago, tal como Rena me inculco en este ámbito y la doctrina de nuestra familia es verdad, el inframundo necesita cambiar, para eso entre en esto del Maou y no he conseguido nada….. bueno… fue un buen partido, me tengo que retirar, vámonos Grayfia.**

 **-Hai, Penentio-sama, con su permiso Lord's y Lady's** –dicho esto por la identificada como Grayfia y el recién nombrado Penentio Lucifer, abandonaron la sala-.

-en los pasillos, la maid miro confusa el comportamiento del Maou Penentio a su vez que estaban siendo acompañados por Serafall, quien estaba precipitada a conversar con su compañero, viendo el sospechoso mirar del pelirrojo centrado en sus pensamientos, la Maou Leviatan decidio hablar-.

 **-esta bien Penentio-san, recuerda que tienes a los médicos Sitri apoyando a la recuperación de ese chico, no será mucho problema.**

 **-….**

 **-em… en todo caso espero que tu hermana pueda reponerse de esta dificultad.**

 **-….**

 **-…. Uhhmmm~! Te estoy hablando!.**

 **-si, te oí fuerte y claro Sera-chan, no tenias que gritarme….** –Penentio se rascó muy fuerte el oído, dando a enterder que le molesto el gesto pero se hizo el indiferente con Serafall-.

-dicho eso, la Maou se fue adelantando al vestíbulo en donde la esperaron sus escoltas para irse en un carruaje empujado por espectros de corcel, cuatro de ellos, al subirse, las ruedas del carruaje se prendieron en llamas y arranco lejos, mientras que el pelirrojo por fin solo volteo a ver a la maid que no se despegó de el, su mirada daba a entender que solo podía confiar este secreto en ella, cosa que la intuición de la susodicha no tardo en concluir-.

 **Sigue pensando en ese chico no?** –Penentio asintió y llamo a su carruaje con un chasquido-, **tiene algo en mente?.**

 **Síguelo de cerca, y dependiendo de su respuesta quiero que le entregues esto y un mensaje** –dicho eso le entrega un panfleto de la casa Lucifer-.

 **Entendido pero que le digo?** –pregunto curiosa al Maou con un brillo de incredulidad-.

 **-pues el mensaje dice asi….**

 **[…en otro lugar, unas horas despues]**

 **Que?! No puede ser…. Raven-san! El esta bien?** –hablo una precupada rubia de ojos esmeralda, inundada en lagrimas y al borde de la ruptura-.

 **Tranquilícese señorita Serris Argento, Raven esta estabilizado y ya lo están tratando pero sus fracturas son numerosa y posee leves quemaduras, por favor siganos al territorio Sitri para asistirnos** –contesto una maid a la identificada como Serris que no dudo en ir-.

-el viaje fue trágico en el sentido emocional, para Serris las cosas se desarrollaron sin previo aviso, luego de caer noqueada, estuvo ausente de los detalles finales pero luego de un buen tratamiento y por las propiedades de su Sacred Gear, se recupero inmediato, la noticia de la derrota fue un ladrillo que le cayo a la cabeza como lluvia, ya que no pudo cumplir con las expectativas de su rey, participar en un juego sin la basta preparación física no fue la mejor decisión, pero tenia que hacerlo, era por el bien de su hermano, mas que por el de su rey, ella estaba muy feliz de conseguir una familia, sin embargo ella si pudo comprender la importancia de dicho evento, las consecuencias de esto seria repetir el ciclo de soledad que alguna vez la atormento, ni un amigo, ni un pariente, nadie cercano para apoyarla o darle amor, puesto que desde que decidio su decersion, no ha tenido un solo respiro de paz y ahora ese fantasma que creyo haber desecho hace mucho ahora esta regresando, ya podía imaginarse lo que le esperaba luego de la boda de Rena. En verdad era una pesadilla, saber o tan siquiera pensar que Raven sea separado de ella, ella de él y de sus padres, aprovecharían el poder del Kokuryuutei y lo convertirían en un arma del inframundo y ella, solo el que alguna vez rezo sabría lo que seria de ella y eso fue detonante para mayor desesperación, solo podía tener la esperanza de que aun pudiera mantener el contacto con él-.

-sus emociones eran un revuelo, le dieron una copia del partido pero solo pidió los cortes en donde estaba Raven y lo vio todo, su desempeño contra las peones en el gimnasio, su agilidad y fuerza al combatir contra la torre, la caballero y alfil, su rabieta contra la hermana de Raiser y su indiferencia que fue lo único bello que le saco un sonrisa, su devastador poder al despertar la fase final de su Sacred Gear y finalmente, lo que ella temia que ocurriera, un demonio encarnado, en todo el sentido de la palabra, nada de lo que vio en el punto clave de la pelea fue de su agrado y de ver como Raiser fue tan lejos como decir que ella aprendería unos "nuevos mandamientos" con esa sonrisa petulante, la misma sonrisa que alguna vez vio como sus luministas superiores, no era lo bastante estúpida como para creer que un "noble" pudiera ser tan ruin, fue el colmo, el maldito colmo de los colmos, ser usada como un incentivo para atormentar a su hermano, le hirvió la mirada de ira, el pecado que alguna vez creyo como el peor de todos ahora la idea de dejarse dominar no parecía mala idea, quería reclamar su cabeza, hacerlo llorar, gemir del dolor, hacerlo sentir lo que ella sintió, miedo a la muerte-.

 **Argento-sama…. Ya~… hemos llegado** –anuncio el conducto con respeto y algo de miedo ya que la mirada de Serris detona aun sentimientos encontrados que no se detuvieron desde el final de la grabación del juego-, l **~la… la guiare al hala medica del complejo Sitri donde tienen a Raven-sama… por favor sigame~.**

 **Hai…** -contesto fríamente siguiendo al conductor-.

-a lo largo de la caminata por el complejo, Serris no solto en ningún segundo su intención de matar, los doctores, algunas enfermeras y maid, pasaban sin mirarla fijo, su sola presencia se podían sentir en todo el complejo Sitri, algunas ventanas presentaban rupturas y la pintura deteriorarse, solo podían describirla como "Poderosa", a pesar de no contar con poder ofensivo, si ella aprendiera alguna magia sería muy desastroso para todos a su alrededor y para los que estaban enterados, su Sacred Gear apenas la convierte en una fuente de energía retroalimentable y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel, les aterra la idea de cuanto poder tendría si consigue el Balance Breaker, pero algo es seguro y para los que vieron el juego, solo veian a una humana con el corazón roto convertida en el diablo mismo, dolida de perder alguien, una mujer al punto de quiebre y una vez rota….. solo aquel Dios que consideraban un peligro seria un castigo mejor que caer en manos de esa "arpía santa", poco después de llegar a la segunda planta, una conocida llega frente a ella, impresionada por el aura que emana de sus ojos verdes, era Vapor Sitri la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, al momento de verse las caras, el instinto desaparece solo para volver a caer en lagrimas e ir a abrazar a Vapor-.

 **Esta bien Serris, aun lo están tratando ya veras que todo ira bien, yo me encargare de ella tu descanza Gerald-dono** –al dictar su orden, el mayorodomo no duda ni un segundo en salir corriendo por su vida para comedia de la Sitri menor-.

 **En verdad…. *sniff* hicimos cuanto pudimos, pero no fue suficiente…. Yo… tampoco pude hacer bastante** –Serris fue limpiada de sus lagrimas por Vapor que la consoló mientras se dirigían al hala medica-.

-al llegar los pies de Serris se precipitaron para entrar, presa del miedo de ver las fracturas de Raven, los doctores quisieron detenerla de su locura pero fueron derribados por golpes bruscos, horrorizados de que ella perturbe el estado de Raven haciendo que empeore. Solo para ver que ella empezó a curarlo, su poder actuo como una anestesia puesto que las lagrimas de fénix habían hecho gran parte del trabajo, solo faltaban moterones menores y hemorragias internas, sin embargo los doctores vieron que no paraba de llorar, aun siendo demonia, estaba mortificada por la idea de que Raven muriera-.

 **-por favor~…. Que no sea tarde… despierta… te necesito…Raven-san~**

 **Será mejor que nos retiremos y le dejemos el trabajo a ella…** -los doctores quisieron recriminar la orden pero Vapor solo enfurecio mas y libero una gran parte de su aura, haciendo que de mala gana los doctores se fueran, de todas formas ya hicieron bastante-, **vendrán unas maid a asistirte en su cuidado Serris, asegúrate de darle compañía en lo que se recupera.**

-sin embargo Vapor no obtuvo respuesta ante la romántica escena, Serris no dejaba de llorar al ver en ese estado a Raven, lo que hizo Raiser era literalmente imperdonable, aunque… también era raro ver que Raiser implotara de la nada por alguien como Raven, ella fue testigo de las 10 victorias… corrijo, 8 victorias ya que Raiser en dos ocasiones perdió por petición de soborno, eso con el propósito de crear la idea de que existe probabilidad de "vencerlo" pero ahora con lo que Raven demostró, ahora estaba en duda si de verdad era invencible, con eso terminado se fue de ahí dejando a Serris con el peon de su amiga y rival-.

 **[al "dia siguiente", lugar: Inframundo, Territorio/complejo Sitri]**

Raven Pov:

-otra vez, otra vez había fracasado, me siento tan vacio y al mismo tiempo tan molesto, este sabor amargo en mi cara y en mi cuerpo, me sentía totalmente acabado, todo lo que he vivido todo lo que he peleado no rindió ningún fruto, ya no tengo razones para luchar, si como humano no pude proteger a un hermano que me hizo pensar que como demonio podría hacer la diferencia?-.

 _ **No es tu culpa.. socio**_ –Valak se manifestó al lado mio en su forma de dragon, estamos en su paisaje mental-.

 **Porque?...** –solo mire hacia abajo sin deseos de verlo, seguro se reiría de mi-, **porque a pesar de mis esfuerzos no consigo nada mas que fracaso?.**

 _ **La vida se nos fue injusta socio, sinceramente puedo decirte que no es tu culpa, de haber podido darte mas poder lo haría sin dudar pero la naturaleza de la Sacred Gear me restringe**_ –Valak trato de darme un consuelo, uno que no tengo ni me merezco-.

 **Déjate de payasadas, este guante solo te convierte en un arma, no es un Sacred Gear, es un Cursed Gear, es una maldición, todo aquel que lo porte solo pasara por desgracias no creo tener la suficiente fuerza para complacer a Shyvana de dejarme vivo en una segunda oportunidad** – mire a Valak, se noto algo consternado pero luego miro hacia abajo-.

 _ **Lo siento, si pudiera elegir a mi portador lo haría pero no cuento con una precognición para saber si en un futuro será una amenaza, hasta que te comunicaste conmigo,….. nunca me importo lo que hagan mis portadores con el poder**_ –le mire a los ojos, ahora con un poco de molestia, realmente no se preocupó por mi-, _**pero ahora mi perspectiva es diferente y hare todo lo posible por apoyarte.**_

 **Que sentido tiene hacerlo ahora? Valak mejor destruye la Cursed Gear…. Yo~….*inff* Ya no quiero seguir con esto~!** –realmente me estaba desmoronando, me duele demasiado ver esas pesadillas-.

 _ **-y que hay de tus padres?**_

 **-les dire todo y me largare, dudo mucho que quieran a un demonio bajo el mismo techo viviendo con ellos, además, son un incentivo que los demonios pueden usar a su antojo para controlarme, realmente no me gusta esa idea.**

 _ **-que hay de tus amigos Matsuda y Motohama?**_

 **-ellos no están concientes de lo que soy, a ellos no los meteré en cosas que no comprenden.**

 _ **-que hay de Chloe, Serris, y el sequito Gremory?**_

 **-cortare lazos con ellos, asi sea necesario para no sufrir tanto, Chloe volverá a Grigory luego de matarme, será mi ultima orden y luego será libre, a Serris le tengo que despreciar, de esa forma no me seguirá a donde vaya y cuando la vea si es que sobrevivo a Chloe, será quien me mate y en cuanto a Aisha, Lu, Kiba y Buchou solo fingiré desaparecer.**

 _ **-sabes que si haces eso seras considerado un demonio renegado?**_

 **-es lo mejor, no quiero seguir con esto~…. No me hagas repetir la misma respuesta, yo me rindo…. no soy digno.**

 _ **-te equivocas chico, si eres digno!**_ –Valak por primera vez me grito enojado-.

 **-eh?**

 _ **-es que acaso no recuerdas el motivo por el cual anhelas tanto en recibir amor?**_

 **-yo… no…**

 _ **-es que acaso que todo por lo que pasaste no tuviste algo bueno?**_

 **No quise decir… es… es solo que…**

 _ **-crees que no ha valido la maldita pena en que te esforzaras para ser feliz?, te fuiste rodeando y ganando el respeto y amor de las personas que te rodearon, tus amigos, tus padres, realmente no valieron cada gota?!**_

 **-por que me lo dices asi?! Solo lo empeoras!** –grite ya iradiando ira, me duele demasiado-.

 _ **-porque aun en las circunstancias en las que estabas ahí en el juego peleaste con devoción, peleaste por motivos nobles, tu peleaste…. Como un dragon! Por eso eres digno, por eso me niego a creer que te rindieras asi, yo me niego…. A retractarme de elegirte…**_

 **-Va…. Valak?**

 _ **-me escuchaste? Asique borra esa lastimera cara de enamorado, porque aun la pelea no termina.**_

 **-porque haces esto? Porque impulsarme a continuar?**

 _ **-Porque ese el Socio que conozco, humilde, valeroso, con un corazón ardiente, compasivo, vengativo, firme, incapaz de sentir intimidación…. Tal como en mis días de gloria..**_

 **-yo…. *infff*.**

 _ **-tu~…?**_

 **-yo… Ejeje… te maldigo estúpido lagarto.**

 _ **-jeh~…. Ese es el rostro que quería ver, pero ahora, lo que pasaras serán pocos días turbios para ti.**_

 **Lo se….. tengo que conseguir el poder necesario para cumplir con mi propósito** –aprete mis puños creyendo que asi conseguiría pensar en un milagro pero luego vi mi mano derecha-, **… y se donde o mas bien, con quien puedo conseguirlo** –levante mi mano derecha para mostrarle a Valak de lo que estoy hablando-.

 _ **Socio…. Te lo dire una vez para estar totalmente seguro, vas a ir con ella?**_ –su rostro era serio pero no intimidante, esto siempre fue de vida o muerte _-,_ _ **paso relativamente poco tiempo luego de tu charla con ella y apenas saliste de pie, si vamos ahora de seguro mueres.**_

 **Es la única que puede brindarme su apoyo, si fracaso con ella mi única opción es la muerte y la aceptare sin miramientos** –dije recto y firme, Valak solo cierra sus ojos para luego empeñarse a sonreir-.

 _ **Por cierto…. "Raging dragon" eh?**_ –pregunto bufando en broma, yo solo me encorvé apenado-.

 **Que te puedo decir? Soy fan de Akuma** –solo me voltee para no mirarlo, realmente me apena hacer el ridiculo-.

 _ **Pues… entonces que no se diga mas, ya tomaste tu decision, cuando te sientas listo ve con ella, con esto tendras acceso al poder necesario para desafiar a tu destino, es hora de que despiertes**_ –dicho eso Valak corta la comunicación-.

-sin darme cuenta habia regresado de mi paisaje mental, esa isleta en medio de la nada del mar, las tormentas ahora solo eran nubes grises, la marea era fuerte y el viento soplaba intermitentemente fuerte y despacio, al poco rato fui calmándome hasta desaparecer el paisaje y ver los orbes que representan el poder de Valak y mio, el solo color naranja y el sol rojo escarlata encadenado los brillando intensamente mientras unos leves rayos del sol rojo colisionan con mi sol, haciendo que la actividad de este se vuelva mas violenta, pero extrañamente calida, como si sintiera que me hace mas fuerte-.

 **es hora de que la "Bestia de Tailandia" ruga una vez mas** –eleve mi intensión asesina y espíritu de pelea de nuevo para ver que ambos soles aumente su brillo-. **es definitivo, ahora no habrá marcha atrás.**

 **[despertando]**

-abri mis ojos y me vi en una habitación elegante, poco después cerre los ojos de imediato, me restregué con la mano derecha para aclarar mi campo de visión y mirar mejor a mi alrededor, era una sala con los típicos estampados de la pared, como si crearan un marco de pintura, columnas de mármol negro que conectan con el muro de color azul marino, la cama es reconfortante, casi como la cama en la que me acosté cuando Buchou atendio mis heridas, voltee a mi izquierda y ahí la vi, acostada, con signos de haber llorado horrorizada sobre mi brazo vendado, trato de levantarme pero estoy cansado, parece que hace poco termino el juego-.

 **Hu~…hummm~… are? ¡! Raven-san!** –Serris se abalanza sobre mi, como si llorar no hubiera sido lo suficiente, ella vuelve a mostrar signos de querer hacerlo-, **me alegra… me alegra que estes bien…. Me tenias horrorizada.**

 **Estoy bien Serris-chan…. Lo estoy… pero si sigues asi me volveras a romper el brazo~** -suplique al borde de la inconciencia, eso y que sus pechos en desarrollo me están dando un placer mortificante-.

 **-Uah~! Lo siento…. Es solo que me tenias asustada, crei que no despertarias.**

 **Pero estoy bien o no? Solo necesito tiempo para despejar mi mente, Serris** –le acaricie el pelo con lo que podía, mis brazos apenas si logran moverse-.

-estuve consolando a Serris durante varios minutos, las emociones y sensaciones de las ultimas horas realmente fueron atroces, le dije que durmiera, que lo necesitaría, la recosté en mi pecho y al instante quedo dormida, realmente es una angel encarnada en persona, el brillo que desprende me hace querer dar lo mejor por y para ella pero ahora ese esfuerzo no lo valio y no puedo sentir nada mas que remordimiento hacia mi persona, por haberla fallado a ella, a Buchou, y al resto del equipo, mas aun a aquellos que son ajenos a esta situación, mis padre, Matsuda, Motohama y sobre esos últimos a Chloe. No debía desenfocarme, una vez recuperado ire con Shyvana y tendre lo que realmente necesito…. Para protegerlos-.

 ***Creeek~***

 **Um?** –voltee a ver a la puerta, por fortuna Serris no se inmuto por el sonido, eran los docotres que están a mi cargo y Vapor-Kaichou-, **Kaichou-senpai…. A que se debe su visita en mi descanso?.**

 **Raven-kun seguro estas al tanto de "tu sabes que" contra Raiser, no?** –pregunto haciendo énfasis a ese tema, realmente esta teniendo delicadeza-, **vengo a ver como te sientes físicamente mientras los doctores te diagnostican.**

 **Pues me siento algo fatal físicamente apenas si me puedo levantar en la cama** –los doctores acurrucan a Serris en una camilla al lado para luego verme-.

 **Raven-sama, le tenemos que informar que ahora no se encuentra estable, a pesar de las heridas curadas, el malgaste y cansancio que sufrio en la pelea sobrellevaron su estado a un punto en el que las lagrimas de fénix sanaron gran parte de las heridas por lo que tuvimos que traer a su compañera de grupo** –dijo volteando a ver a Serris que se recostó cansada en la cama-, **respecto a nuestra opinión profesional, usted debe quedarse en cama hasta que por lo menos pueda volver a caminar, esa es mi sugerencia, vendremos a verlo para monitorear su curación…. Se que estas palabras no significan mucho pero viendo lo que la señorita Argento hizo al momento de llegar solo podemos darle nuestro pésame y sentimos la perdida de la pelea, dio un espectáculo ahí dentro.**

 **Gracias….. supongo, significa mucho** –dicho eso el doctor junto al grupo de enfermeras que reemplazaron mis vendajes se retiro y Vapor-Kaichou ya estaba por salir-.

 **Raven-kun** –ella no volteo, solo se quedo mirando a la nada **-, la fiesta será en cuatro días después, el anuncio fue el lunes, casi a ultimo minuto, será este viernes, tu invitación fue anulada porque el impacto seria mucho para ti en ese estado y respecto a tu hospedaje ya encubrieron tu salida para que te quedes fuera durante este tiempo, sin embargo tus padres casi les entra un susto.**

 **Lo se, agradezco la preocupación de quien sea el alfitrion y gracias por cubrir la salida** –dije sin mucho interés para volver a "dormir"-.

 **[mas tarde ese "dia"(Martes), 8 horas despues]**

-ya podía caminar con regularidad y trotar con algo de dolor, Serris ha hecho todo lo posible para cubrir mi malestar con el poder de su Sacred Gear, me acompaño a todas partes en donde las maid tomaron mis manos para proteger la vista de Serris de cosas "indecorosas" y bochornosas, eran flacuchentas pero de buen bote posterior, me hace pensar que en la familia Sitri no se fijan en los relojes de arena sino mas bien en los campanarios-.

 **Es increíble que en horas pudiera curarse Raven-sama, en verdad impresiono a la familia Sitri** –una de las maid que atendia mi espalda inicio la conversacion-, casi ningún peon fue capaz de hacerle frente a Raiser-sama y mofarse de el.

 **Nah~…. De haber jugado limpio lo habría derrotado… pero un demonio es un demonio, lo veas donde lo veas** –realmente no me gustaba hablar de Raiser a estas alturas pero ver que me respetan lo hace solo un enojo pasajero-, **ganar es lo mas importante y no importa como, y el uso es a su favor.**

 **Bueno céntrese en lo que de verdad debe de impórtale ahora, que es su recuperación** –lo dijo otra de las maid que estaba fregando mi pelo justo delante, dejándome ver su fina figura de frente esbelta-.

-luego de salir y ponerme el ungüento, camine con Serris para degustar un desayuno distinto a lo que como, dijeron que venia de parte de los "Lord's y Lady's" de ambas casas Sitri y Gremory, la verdad todo era muy apetitoso, arroz frito con albóndigas de calamar pavo relleno con pure de patata, sopa de miso con langosta, cocteles de jugos cítricos de limón naranja, uvas y dulces como parchita y frambuesa, todo un banquete y era para mi y Serris-.

 **Disfrútenlo, una pelea tan intensa los hizo desperdiciar mucha ener~** -ni caso le hicimos a la maid ya que corrimos a comer como bestias-.

 _ ***SFX:Heavy tf2 eating Sandvich***_

-supuse que se fue ya que la forma en la que estaba comiendo seria asquerosa, la verdad necesitaba esto, era el único consuelo por un arduo trabajo. Terminamos de comer y nos disponíamos a llevar los platos para lavarlos pero interfirieron las sirvientas, aunque a decir verdad no sabia a donde quedaba la cocina. Justo habia llegado a mi cuarto y Serris se dispuso a dormirse a mi lado-.

 **Aunque aun sea de dia quisiera dormir contigo** –ella no afloja su agarre, ni se molesta en acurrucarse a mi torso-, **realmente temo que Raiser cumpla su amenaza si eso ocurre…. Huyamos.**

 **No puedo llevarte conmigo Serris tu aun no estas lista para enfrentarte a demonios de clase alta, yo podria tener una oportunidad pero no podre hacerlo y protegerte al mismo tiempo** –trate de hacer que recapacitara pero solo niega, vaya que persistente-.

 **Lo soportare y aun si no podemos pelear, podemos negociar nuestra seguridad con otra facción** –su vocabulario sono igual al de una diabla, me sorprendio mucho el creer que pueda hacer eso **-, digo… quien no negaría tenerte de su lado? Y mas con mi ayuda, entrenare arduamente para conseguir el Balance Breaker igual que tu, un tanque capaz de pelear con enemigos fuertes y una medico excepcional, dudo mucho que cualquier facción nos diga que no.**

 **-Estas hablando como una verdadera diabla al ofrecer tu poder de esa forma, crei que lo odiabas por lo que pasaste.**

 **-y lo seguiría odiando de no saber que me permitiría conocerte, mi primer amigo y familia.**

 **tengo un trato que cumplir con Shyvana** –le conte y ella solo se exalta-, **con su ayuda conseguiré el Balance Breaker y rescatare a Buchou.**

 **No lo hagas!** –ella estaba al borde de tirar lagrimas y se aferra aun mas fuerte-, **si regresas y desafias a Raiser, es probable que no acepte el reto y mande a matarte! no quiero perderte.**

 **Tengo que hacerlo, ir con Shyvana es la única forma de obtener su ayuda, tengo que desafiar a alguien mas fuerte que yo para conseguir mas poder** –le explique pero ella solo baja su mirada-.

 **Tanto te importa Rena-san?** –una lagrima se le escapa pero yo solo me decidi a limpiarla-.

 **-todos son importantes para mi, no solo tu…. Y también se que Buchou y Chloe con quien ya estas dando primeros pasos piensan igual, de la misma forma que mis padres y amigos.**

… -ella no levanta su rostro pero tras un suspiro pequeño me mira con fuerza y esperanza-, **prométeme que volveras con ella?.**

 **No, te prometo que no fallare esta vez** –la abraze reconfortantemente mas a mi abdomen y ella-, **yo…. Te quiero Serris-neechan.**

 **I~…~igual.. y~yo~** -tartamudeo bastante en ese aspecto, seguro ella quiere mucho mas conmigo-.

 **(asique esa es tu verdadera cara Serris?)** –la vi cerrar sus ojos para luego contemplar una lagrima- **(en verdad no puedo apresurar las cosas, tengo que hacer algo respecto a estos sentimientos con ella y las demas).**

 **[mas tarde ese "dia", afueras del castillo Sitri]**

-estaba caminando por el frondoso jardín floral del castillo Sitri, realmente es un bello paramo sobre cual quisiera dormir, la razón por la que estoy aquí es para despejar mi mente sobre los sentimientos econtrados que tengo con las chicas, mas aun las que son el centro de mi actual conflicto, por un lado esta Chloe, se que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, ella se le ha arrebatado cosas injustamente y eso le costo un lugar en el cielo, Serris también paso por eso pero fue por toda su vida, en un punto tuvo amigos pero después de revelar sus poderes fue aislada, minimizando el contacto con la gente y por ultimo, la cemilla debajo del roble, Rena, sino mal recuerdo ella no tuvo mucho por lo que pasar jamas aspiro por cosas mas grandes que su titulo o su familia y lo único que se adueño del poco interés en su vida fue el enamoramiento sincero, sin nobleza, sin titulo o por fama, ella demostró ser atenta, formarse o crecer como un ser "humano" fue quizás el detonante que aludio a llevarla a vivir en el mundo humano, para comprender cual es el sentimiento mas puro del cual sacar fuerza. Las charlas que tuve con cada una de ellas fueron una revelación, un brillo que quizás nos hace compartir un objetivo, yo en particular, por mas cursi que suene, buscaba aceptación ser aceptado como uno mas del monton, nada de conflictos, solo paz pero las cosas fueron a otro rumbo, tal vez por capricho del destino, no lo se, pero no podía seguir asi, en un punto con Chloe la llegue a odiar pero viéndola detenidamente comprendi que solo fue una fachada, a Serris sentí el deseo que tanto buscaba, ver que a alguien si le puedo preocupar y con Rena, ya ni me vastaba con tratar de adivinar que esperar de ella, no se que me atrajo, no se que fue lo que vi en ella, no se el porque…. Me habia enamorado de ella en ese dia, el dia en que la vi en esa ventana, al principio solo era un deseo mundano pero ver que ella si tenia el minimo interés de ayudar, no lo dudo en un segundo, contra los angeles caidos, en explicarme y aconsejarme con la Raging Gear, como el porqué ella se trago la molestia de decir el tanto que quería una relación no arreglada, del como ver que a nadie le importo su opinión y por insignificancias la ataron a este nudo mal llamado solucion, todos estos sentimientos encontrados me hicieron llegar a una conclusión, no dejar que ellas caigan en el abismo que me sacaron, el no defraudarles por mas difícil que me sea afrontarlo… el porque me habia enamorado perdidamente de ellas-.

 **Bien…. Valak, es hora de partir al bosque de familiares** –la gema apareció en mi brazo, Valak esta conectado ahora-.

 _ **(Bien…. Solo concéntrate en el contrato de dragon de tu mano derecha y crea un circulo de transporte)**_ –hize su indicación y empeze a conjurar el circulo- _**(recuerda socio, solo tienes una oportunidad).**_

 **Lo tendre en cuenta** –el circulo brilla sólidamente con el emblema de un dragon, dirigido a la ubicación de Shyvana-.

 **Ya te vas?** –voltee a mi espalda y vi a Serris con el uniforme de la academia-, **tengo que cubrir la actividad en la academia junto a Chloe, anularon mi invitacion.**

 **Segura que estaras bien?** –entre al circulo listo para el salto-.

 **Chloe estará conmigo, sino puedo sola la tendre cubriéndome las espalda, suerte** –dicho esto, me despedi de ella, posiblemente la ultima vez que la vea-.

 _ ***Vruong***_

 **Asique… volviste? Ummm fue mas pronto de lo que crei** –esa voz sepulcral, era la señal correcta, me encontré justo frente a ella-, **crei que me esperarías aunque estaba por ir en cinco días, que te trae por aquí?.**

 **-[Raging Gear]…**

 **Ohhhh~ esa forma…. No es la habitual, es la "Segunda Revelación", la etapa final… y en muy poco tiempo, listo puedes irte** –ella volteo desinteresada, me esta jodiendo-.

 **No espera!** –la seguir hasta volver a ponerme frente a ella-, **necesito el Balance Breaker y contigo puedo conseguirlo, por favor entrename!.**

-me miro fijamente por varios segundos, su rostro detonaba consternación y algo de asombro por mi petición, los segundos mas decisivos de mi vida hasta que después tomo su forma humana, si, estaba en su forma de dragon, ahora se cruzo de brazos y muy seria parecía estar debatiendo si aceptar o no-.

 **Le preguntaste? Valak-sama** –le pregunto al brillo de mi guantelete, era una charla entre dragones-.

 _ **[Trate de razonar con el pero es persistente, realmente le importa esa chica]**_ –contesto Valak a Shyvana que se vio en una dura meditación-.

 **Bien…. Entonces que asi sea chico, pero te advierto que lo que paso en la noche de los familiares será un paseo comparado con lo que vas a pasar** –dicho eso, la temperatura subio de grado además de crear un sol artificial-, **no tendras mucho descanso y no pararas hasta tener el Balance Breaker, queda claro?!.**

 **Hai!** –adopte la postura media del muay thai listo para el entrenamiento mas extremo de mi vida-.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

-habia empezado el mas duro entrenamiento hasta ahora, la explosión de ese primer golpe, dio rienda suelta a una contienda en un contrarreloj por el destino las personas mas importantes para mi, daría lo mejor que pueda para conseguir el poder necesario para desafiar a mi destino. Shyvana volo a las alturas dispuesta a atacarme con varios soles-.

 **-Cuando dije que esto seria enserio, realmente es que voy… MUY ENSERIO!.**

 **-maldicion, tan pronto?! Pero aun asi no retrocederé no después de llagar tan lejos! [Rage]!.**

 **[2 dias y medio despues]**

-el tiempo transcurrido en estos dias fue agobiante, en tan solo cuestión de segundos, no he tenido descanso alguno, los segundo pasaban como minutos y los minutos en horas, cuando transcurrieron dos horas en el tiempo real, sentí como si hubiera caminado por todo Egipto de norte a sur, los golpe de Shyvana se sintieron como camillas de tungsteno cayendo como meteoros y explotando como granadas y de sus soles que no se diga, eran tan caliente como el sol de medio dia, Shyvana me dijo que si quisiera podía hacer esto durante un dia entero pero seria "abuso a los menores", tuvo la suficiente compasión para dejarme descansar por 10 minutos, minutos que yo usaba aumentar los poderes de la Raging Gear y transferirlos a mi cuerpo para aumentar mis destrezas físicas, sin embargo cada vez que aumento mi poder, ella sale de la nada con un nuevo ataque, mas engañoso, mas sorpresivo, el campo que nos rodeaba ya no eran colinas, sino un paramo arido y seco, tampoco fue tan cruel para no darme de comer, sino que mas bien tuve aprovechar los descansos para buscar alimento, alguno que otro Crocotrigul, y debo decir que era como pollo, mis capacidades con el Royal Guard también aumentaron junto con mis reflejos en muy poco tiempo ya que Shyvana era mas partidaria a los golpes, además me dijo que la vez que la conoci, fui un desafio para ella y mas ahora que como mi sensei, esta puliendo hasta mis huesos, luego de los dencansos, retornábamos al combate, sentía que algo dentro de mi quería salir y apoderarse del control, la rabia por el tiempo aumenta y mi pasiencia se empieza agotar, justo hoy…. El ultimo dia de nuestra practica y no he logrado el objetivo propuesto-.

 **-en verdad que aumentaste el nivel de capacidad, en tu primer dia realmente me vi preocupada por tu malgaste fisico pero….. si sigues asi no podras resistir la carga que ejerce el Balance Breaker.**

 **-no… me importa!, yo…. no soporto a Raiser.**

 **-y cual es gran problema con ese pajarraco? Apuesto a que es mejor Kokuryuutei que tu.**

 **-ni de bromas digas eso! Tu no sabes lo que el hara si llega a obtener la Raging Gear?**

 **-justo ahora me estoy aburriendo de tener que entrenarte, has mejorado eso si, pero donde la esta el Balance Breaker?**

 **-sigue… dormido, sé que está ahí! Solo necesito…**

 **-tiempo es lo poco que tienes ahora chico, es más, para este punto esa ama tuya ya debe de estar gimiendo en su luna de miel como zorra de cinco yenes.**

 _ ***POUW!***_

 **No te atrevas… a decir esa barbaridad de nuevo!** –ella solo se limpia el labio, parece impresionada puesto que ve una gota de sangre-.

 **Solo rasguños me hacias y para que? Una misera gota de sangre?** –su rostro se volvió macabro y sus llamas rodean el lugar, producto de su aura iracunda-, **debi matarte en aquel entonces, sino eres capas usar el poder que se te entrego… entonces solo muerete!.**

 _ ***POUW!* *BOOM* *KAPOUW!* *CRASH***_

-no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro y no podía sentir mi cuerpo, apenas intentaba mover un musculo terminaba por sentir el ardor de todas las heridas que Shyvana me provoco, ya ni siquiera puedo sentir el mundo que me rodea, la roca se siente como arenas, el viento me roza como acido, realmente voy a morir por quemaduras? Entonces porque aun sigo aquí? Por mas que quiera hacer lo que me propuse no consegui ningún resultado-.

 **-Gahhgk~….. diablos, no puedo moverme bien!**

 _ **-lo lamento socio, estas en las ultimas, tus reservas y el estado de tu cuerpo no resisitiran un ultimo ataque pero debo decir que llevaste mejor el rito esta vez, estoy orgulloso, aunque no lograses el Balance Breaker**_

 **-yo…. Realmente…. No me quiero ir al otro lado Valak….yo….**

 _ **-(~eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?~)**_

 **-eh?**

 _ **(~que si es todo lo que puedes hacer? idiota, asi es como vas a dejar que las cosas terminen?~)**_ –una voz celestial esta en la lejanía de esta oscuridad pero se escuchaba tan cerca- _**(~todo por lo que luchaste para mantener tu juramento no sirvió de algo? Levántate y pelea una vez mas, el round no termina!~).**_

 **Tu…. Quien eres? Valak vez lo mismo que yo?** –voltee a ver a Valak y el también se veía estupefacto-.

 _ **Estoy en tu mente, prácticamente también puedo verlo y según tus recuerdos solo puede ser alguien que conoces como tu igual**_ –dijo seriamente, ante la ilusión frente a nosotros-.

 **mi… igual pero…. Quien…~? Uh?!** –a mi mente ya se venia idea como un cumulo de emociones-.

 _ **(~hola Raven-nii~)**_ –la silueta que conforma esa Luz tomo la forma de quien yo creía muerto, mi gran hermanito-.

 **-g~…Garou~!.**

-de alguna forma mis fuerzas volvieron, era el, realmente era mi hermano, o al menos el ultimo brillo de mi esperanza, estaba aquí, no pude contenerme y fui abrazarlo o lo que fuera que podía hacer en este paisaje-.

 _ **-(~Ejeje si de verdad este fuera el caso yo también te abrazaria pero vengo a recordarte el porque haces todo esto Raven-nii~).**_

-coloco su mano frente a mi rostro y varios tipos de imágenes afloraron como cortometrajes-.

 _ **-{prométeme que estaremos siempre juntos}**_

 _ **-{de seguro tu y yo no estaríamos aquí…fufu}**_

 _ **-{se que cumplirás con tu promesa, mi gran cabellero}**_

 _ **-{un dia lo veras Raven-nii, te demostrare lo que realmente puedo hacer!}**_

 _ **-{te juro nunca mas fallarle a los que me rodean, te lo juro por mi vida! Te juro nunca mas….. volver a perder!}**_

 _ **(~lo ves? Tienes un monton de trabajo, no te quedes aquí llorando, levántate, aprieta esos puños y haste esta pregunta…..~)**_ –declarado eso solo empeze a sonreir-.

 **Me levantare, escupiré la sangre y derramare la de todo aquel que se atreva a hacer llorar a mi familia?** –mi aura empieza a implotar y llenar el vacio que me rodeaba-.

-ahora podía ver un enorme campo floral, arboles sakura rociando el lugar con sus bellos petalos, un enorme monasterios y de frente estaban ellos, mis padres, Matsuda, Motohama, del club de Artes Secretas están Kiba, Aisha, Lu, Serris, Chloe y por ultimo Rena, todos sonriendo honrados de verme-.

 **[[[y bien? Cual es tu respuesta?]]]** –me preguntaron todos al unisono, a la vez que se iluminaron y difuminaron en el campo a mi alrededor-.

 **Mi respuesta? Jeh~ yo digo…..** –alze el Raging Gear y deje salir mi energía a pulso-, **vamos allá!.**

 **[en el exterior]**

 **-Aun sigues vivo? Realmente eres como las cucarachas, sigues levantándote, que lamentable.**

 _ ***Swoosh* *POUW!***_

 **-Buaaaagh~?!... que? Es el segundo que me das y que si duele.**

 **Sorprendida? Yo igual** –le pregunte divertido dejando salir mi aura-, **sabes algo? Estoy realmente cabreado pero mi ira no es contigo.**

 _ ***BURN~!***_

 **Ese calor? Ese brillo, no cabe duda, lo conseguiste!** –exclamo orgullosa, expulsando su calor dispuesta a concluir el entrenamiento-, **muéstrame que tienes.**

 **-Será un placer, Valak!.**

 _ **-[Hai!... Ajajaja, siempre quise que llegara este momento].**_

 **-[Raging Gear – Balance Breaker]. [MADNESS DRAGON SCALE MAIL!].**

 _ ***BOOM!***_

-fuego rodeo por todos los alrededores, mis llamas y el poder de mi alma arden con tanta fuerza que el dolor que sentía antes solo paso a ser pasajero comparado a la fuerza destructiva que poseo ahora, el pulso de energía fue tan denso que fundio la roca y cuarteo el suelo a mi pies por al menos 7 metros, el brillo termino por despejar mi vista, lo vi claramente, del guante ahora estaban brotando cientos de placas hasta rodear mi brazo, torso, mi otro brazo mi cintura muslos y perinas, para concluir con un casco-.

 **Este es el Balance Breaker? Sugeeeh~!** –luego voltee a ver a Shyvana la cual estaba mas que alegre, su expresión de sadismo me lo dice todo-, **me ofreces este baile my lady?.**

 _ ***Swoosh!* *Pouw!***_

-el golpe vino de inmediato, la emoción de Shyvana no era señal de broma ahora se podía decir que sus limitaciones se fueron, ese golpe a pesar de su impresionante velocidad supersónica no fue lo bastante rápido para escapar de mi vista aguda, respondi con un gancho derecho de la misma forma, la onda expansiva fue de tal magnitud que volvimos a levantar una enorme corriente, esta vez fui incapaz de salir volando, cosa que impresiono a Shyvana, además que ella solo logra cuartear las placas del guante-.

 **[Rage][Rage][Rage]** –aumente el poder haciendo que mi aura se haga mas densa-, **mi turno [DragonForce].**

 _ ***PUNCH***_

-le habia dado un puño con tan solo tres aumentos, la onda sónica provocada por el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a volar sin freno alguno a las alturas, solo para detenerse en seco-.

 **Uhhhg~… bien, ahora si creo que podes llevar mas del 40% de mi poder… ahhhhhhhhh~!** –expulso su aura con mayor fuerza-.

 **Reconozco que aun tengo un muy largo camino pero ser capaz de hacerte considerar el usar mas poder del que requerias ya es el logro pero…** -sonrei por lo bajo, realmente la emoción de la pelea me esta dominando-, **voy a tener que corresponderte [Rage][Rage][Rage]!** –lo iba apostar todo en este ultimo intercambio de fuerzas-, **tengo una misión que cumplir Shyvana… y no me detendrá ni el mismo satan para cumplirla! [Dragon Shot!].**

 _ ***KAPOUW!* *BURN~~***_

-los ataques impactaron con ferocidad, la llamarada incineradora de Shyvana y mi "Dragon Shot" colisionaron abibando grandes ventiscas de fuego que aplanaban y deformaban el terreno, el poder de Shyvana es tremendo aun en este estado ella es capaz de mantenerme a raya, se que ella es mas fuete que Raiser, y estoy satisfecho con lo que he logrado-.

 **Ahhhhhh~!... AHHHHHHHHH~KREEEEEEEAAAAUUUGHHH~!** –rugi, algo antinatural en mi persona puesto que estoy dándolo todo, me habia sentido como un dragon-, **[Rage][Rage][Rage]!.**

 _ **-(socio debes parar ahora, tu cuerpo esta por..).**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

-el estallido de energía termino por nublar todo con su brillo, asi como vino ceso, me sentía en las ultimas, gran parte de la pechera del "Balance Breaker" fue desecha por el ataque, habia reaccionado a tiempo por la advertencia de Valak y use el Royal Guard para disminuir los daños a mi cuerpo, pero ahora estoy seco de Ki y no creo poder continuar-.

 **[Reset]!** –la Raging Gear desactiva la armadura, era oficial estoy en cero absoluto-, **maldición….. uagh~...**

 **Tal vez me emocione demasiado, evolucionaste mas rápido de lo que crei, mi pequeño komodo-kun** –Shyvana se acerco un orbe de curacion-, **te reconozco ahora como un digno portador, de mi maestro, aquí tienes un "Enchant Orb", te lo mereces…. Una cosa mas.**

 **-ummmm si?**

 **-esta pelea solo requirió mi 70%... bien hecho, déjame llevarte al mundo humano.**

 **Gracias…. Shyva-sensei** –cuando le dije eso ella pareció consternarse un poco pero lo dejo de lado y habilito un circulo mágico, dejándome solo en el-.

[ **transporte. Lugar: Club de Artes Secretas]**

-habia llegado al claro de la academia, justo frente al club en el viejo edificio, era de noche eso podía notarlo con solo abrir los ojos, el lugar esta desolado y justo cuando me disponía a irme las vi ahí mismo, eran Chloe y Serris las cuales vinieron a abrazarme, de Serris los esperaría pero Chloe era otra historia, justo pude ver que tenia marcas horribles de lagrimado en sus ojos irritados por la tristeza-.

 **Chicas? Crei que a estas alturas ya estarían en casa o durmiendo** –me recompuse del abrazo y las guie hasta la sala del club-.

 **Dime que eso fue un montaje, dime que realidad no te rompiste el brazo…** -Chloe estaba juntando demasiado valor para mirarme fijamente-.

 **Lo que viste en esa grabación es completamente verídico Chloe, pero no es tu culpa** –ella solo bajo su mirada por lo bajo, creo saber a donde ira con esta charla-.

 **Porque te empeñas tanto en eso, fui yo la que te metio en esto…porque insistir ahora?** –sus ojos volvieron a escurrir mas cristalina-, **porque no te fuiste?.**

 **Porque tengo una promesa que cumplir Chloe, así sea que lo quieras o no** –ella solo quedo cortada de voz, no encuentra las palabras que quiere decir-, **y por eso…. He venido a liberarte.**

 **Eh?** –tome su vientre en donde estaba la marca del esclavo-.

 **Mi ultima orden como su superior es que regreses a Grigory y no mires atrás, yo Raven Hyoudou te libero ti "Chloe the Fallen Angel" de la servidumbre nuestro clan** –la marca brillo con intensidad hasta quebrase como si fuera de cristal-, **… tus servicios aquí han concluido.**

 **Pero yo…. No quiero acatar esa orden, ahora soy libre y elijo quedarme** –ella tomo mi mano izquierda de forma muy reconfortante-, **aquí es donde pertenezco y serviré al Kokuryuutei lo quieras o no, aquí me sentí como en familia y no quiero perderlos de nuevo.**

 **Chloe-san….** –Serris la abrazo llena de lagrimas y con amor, un que solo entre hermanas podrían darse-, **oh Raven-san…..**

 **-hum? Si que pasa Serris?.**

 **Grayfia llego hace unos minutos para dejarte esto** –Serris me dio una caja algo grande y se disponían a irse-, **es tu cambio de ropa de batalla, vendremos dentro de unos minutos a verte.**

 **(mi cambio de ropa? …. La terminaron?!)** –abri rápidamente para ver el conjunto y en efecto, era mi ropa del "Puño de Fuego"-, **y esto?... un panfleto y una carta, a ver que pone.**

 **De: Penentio Lucifer-Gremory**

 **-hola pequeño, he visto el juego que mi hermana tuvo con Raiser y he visto también tu destreza, en todos mis siglos no he visto a un demonio reencarnado capaz de pelear con tal nivel de devoción pero siento que las oportunidades fueron en tu contra, si realmente quieres detener el compromiso de mi hermana, ven a la fiesta como parte de mi "entretenimiento", lo entenderas sobre la marcha, el panfleto tiene dos círculos mágico, uno es de ida y el otro es de escape, solo tienes una oportunidad…. Oh también se me olvidaba, pedi la descripción de tu ropaje y le di varios encantamientos, disfrútalos, se que lo haras.**

-volvi a chequear los ropajes y fui poniéndomelos, eran tal como los habia descrito en el dibujo. Mi ropa consistía en una camiseta de cremallera de cuero liso sin mangas con cuello orgado y varias líneas de plata y rojo, unos guante de muñequera negros con placas dorsales rojas, de pantalos tenia uno oscuro de cuero negro con unas placas de canilleras en el mango derecho del pantalón mientras que la mangas izquierda estaba libre de placas, en la punta de dicha manga habia una grabado de una pluma de plata por el lado exterior del pantalón, seguido de eso unos zapatos mosaicos de suela roja con punta de acero, muy detallados ya que las puntas se doblan sin problema y para el gran final un conjunto de cinturones que se cuelgan uno sobre otro recorriendo mi muslo izquierdo. En otras palabras todo un punk-.

 **Genial… me gusta pero ahora tengo que solucionar una cosa, Valak…** -la gemas se materializa sobre mi guante-.

 _ **-(si… Que ocurre?).**_

 **-estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato, se perfectamente que acabo de obtener el Balance Breaker pero ahora estoy sin fuerzas o resistencia y mucho menos poder mágico quiero darte algo a cambio.**

 _ **-(estas seguro? Una vez hecho el pacto no solo recuperaras tus fuerzas sino también lo que me vayas a ofrecer ya no será tuyo).**_

 **-es un pago pequeño comparado a lo que nos espera.**

 _ **-(okey… en ese caso dame tu brazo…)**_

 **-tengo una mejor idea, toma mi corazón y mi medula espinal también.**

 _ **-(pero socio Es una locura!, darme mas de lo que requieres pondrá en sobrecarga tu cuerpo además tiene consecuencias muy graves).**_

 **-lo vale, nada es demasiado grande si es por ellas.**

 _ **-(de acuerdo pero te adverti de esto y espero… que lo disfrutes.. jijiji).**_

 **-emmmmm ok….**

 **[varios minutos despues]**

 **Raven-san/kun? Ya podemos entrar?** –las dos tocaron la puerta, justo tiempo-.

 **Si… adelante** –las invite y pude ver que Serris tenia una caja en sus manos- **y eso Serris?.**

 **Un seguro, por si las cosas no salen bien** –abrio la caja mostrando un rosario-, **el aura que emana este rosario deberá ser suficiente junto a tu Balance Breaker… Chloe.**

 **Hai… tengo un regalo también para ti, préstame tu frente** –me acerque a ella y su mano transmitio una sensación muy calidad hasta que sentí una energía ajena a mi cuerpo-, **es un sello muy especial que estuve investigando durante sus días de entrenamiento, Serris me dio la energía suficiente para poder crearlo, lo llame [Cyclic Twilight] una técnica que Serris y yo estuvimos ensayando estos dos días, tristemente solo puedes recuperar una pequeña parte de tu poder y de tu salud.**

 **Entiendo… gracias por las molestias** –iba acercando mi mano directo al rosario pero Serris y Chloe se exaltan-.

 **-No Raven! si lo tocas te vas a…**

 **tranquila Serris, estare bien** –tome el rosario bajo las miradas atontinas de ambas sin para de sonreírles-, **apartir de hoy… la mitad de mi cuerpo ya no me pertenece.**

 ***sniff* tu… *sniff inff* no tenias…** -sorpresivamente le acaricie el pelo, reconfortandola-.

 **Es el sacrificio lo que hace a un noble, no sus títulos ni su influencia, Serris…. Mis acciones las hice porque yo las creo convenientes** –ella solo se me abalanza a abrazarme y voltee a ver a Chloe-, **… luego de todo esto… tal vez si tengamos oportunidad, Chloe.**

 **Esperaremos aquí…. Y gracias~!** –Chloe se suma al empalagoso momento con Serris, casi sacándome de equilibrio, estando asi por unos segundos-.

-era casi momento de partir y me vi en el espejo, la marca de "Cyclic Twilight" estaba grabado en mi frente como un rombo morado oscuro parecía un bindi, es gracioso ver que esto tenga otro propósito, pero no era tiempo para pensarlo, guarde el rosario con la ayuda de Valak para almacenarlo dentro de la Raging Gear y tome el panfleto para después, despedirme de ambas-.

 **Lo mas probable que me rompan a trompadas asique si van a decirme algo que sea ahora** –tenia la sensación de que algo iria mal con ellas y aun asi les pregunte-.

 **[[te lo diremos cuando regreses]]** –dijeron al unisono, sonriendo con seguridad de que volvere-.

 **[transporte, lugar: territorio Phoenix]**

 **Asique… este debe ser el sitio eh? Bueno, a mal paso darle prisa** –fui en camino hacia la catedral en donde supuestamente se llevaría acabo la fiesta-.

Rena Pov:

-mortificada por la idea de poder hallar una solución a todo esto, esa seria la descripción perfecta para decifrar el cumulo de emociones en las que me encuentro ahora mismo, tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo paso para darme cuenta de lo que buscaba estaba justo enfrente de mi, en un principio pensé en su potencial no lo negare, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que el aun tenia una vida, personas que esperaban por el, es el primer caso con el que tuve que lidiar puesto que todos mis siervos llegaron y se quedaron, no tenían a nadie que los esperara o simplemente los dejaron a su suerte pero a el no, verlo tan semejante mi con el afecto de sus padres y su disposición me dio cierta envidia, luego ocurrio lo de los angeles caidos y Chloe, al principio pensé que solo era una riña, pero en realidad el era un hombre de familia, antepuso su amistad antes que la ética de razas y profesionalismo verlo enojarse de tal forma lo hacia ver que era incapaz de sentir miedo ante la muerte, y finalmente su tristeza y remordimiento por fallarle a aquellos que son importantes para el, tan igual pero a la vez tan diferente de mi y la gota de jalea complemento ese Sunday fueron sus opiniones, no tenia rencor, no tenia remordimiento, solo gratitud por permitirle estar un poco mas de tiempo con sus padres, como si de verdad ser demonio no fuera la gran cosa, el que no me vea con solo un trofeo terminó por nublar mis inteciones y ética para poder estar con el, me lo habia robado, cada arteria cartilaginosa de mi corazón y verlo ahí tan desesperado por cumplir su promesa, tal como con Serris, me hizo sentir como escoria manipuladora, fue entonces que decidi hacer mi ultima jugada. Raiser, podras tener la chica eso si te lo consiento, pero mi corazón se lo lleva el caballero que tachaste de basura, mi mas grande tesoro es la basura a la que desprecias y eso tenlo por seguro, tendras por seguro que el te dara una golpiza cuando menos te lo esperes-.

 **Se ve esplendida Rena-sama** –una de las maid's de la familia Phoenix me saco de mis pensamientos, haciendo que mi atención se ponga en el vestido-.

 **Si…. Gracias… igual que con toda la ropa que tengo** –conteste secamente, ellas solo apartan la mirada con algo de vergüenza realmente no fui tan dura con ellas-.

-con respecto al vestido de novia, era uno sin hombros con diademas doradas en los border de las mangas y en el top superior con detalles florares, un par de aperturas que dejaban a la luz los costados de mi cadera con las mismas diademas dorarada en forma de murciélagos, la falda como era de esperars era una falta semi-pegada a los muslos con una apertura de flor en la parte baja del vestido que daba rienda suelta a la movilidad de mis piernas y una corona de diadema dorada con un zafiro en el centro rodeando mi frente-.

 _ ***Creek***_

 **Como esta mi bella prometida?...** –el peor de todos mis males abrió la puerta como si todo lo que paso entre nosotros no fuera nada, me molesta-, **que pasa? Deberías estar contenta, no cualquiera puede gozar del privilegio de casarse conmigo.**

 **Disculpe Raiser-sama pero no puede estar aquí** –intervino una de las maid's bien por ella, me estoy angustiando de solo estar asi frente a el-.

 **Solo será una charla, por favor retírense** –las maid's acataron la orden, ahora mi seguridad corre peligro-, **ohh~ no tienes porque estar asustada amada mia aun no es hora del platillo principal.**

 **Esta es solo una fiesta Raiser, deberías estarla gozando con los consejeros con que tendras futuro en lugar de estar aquí conmigo, no?** –rectifique lo de los negocios porque se muy bien que se juega en esta boda, el no entenderá por mas piedras que le lance o poder utilice para hacerlo entrar en razon-, **pero solo te dire esto Raiser…. Me tendras en cuerpo, eso ya puedo consentirlo…. De momento.**

 **-Ehm? Crees que aun tienes posibilidades de salir de esto? Te recuerdo que…**

 **-por el futuro de preservar a los sangre pura, ya me lei ese cuento una y otra vez? Me dejas terminar?**

 **-de acuerdo que me querias decir?**

 **-tendras mi cuerpo, pero mi corazón ya lo tiene otro, te advierto que lo que hiciste siempre tiene repercusiones y no muy favorables, llámalo karma, una dama muy caprichosa que no le importara lo que hagas para tener fortuna y poder, nunca podras llevarle la contraria.**

 **-asi como tu quisiste llevarle a contraria queriendo que ese vástago te poseyera?, no me hagas reir, tu de esa habitación en la luna de miel no sales hasta decirme "te amo" quedo claro?**

 **-solo canticos de un canario rostizado, pronto solo seran gemidos de un nene inconforme.**

 **Uhrrmm~ bien, ya veremos si sigues asi en la luna de miel *slrrp*** -se retiro por milagro de la habitación, dejando nuevamente a las maid's terminar los detalles-.

 **Te encuentras bien?** –Aisha entro al cuarto al mismo tiempo que las maid's se veía preocupada, yo solo suspire con las manos temblorosas-.

 **Hicimos lo que pudimos y con todo lo que teníamos, estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes** –mire por la ventana, la nubes prupuras de inframundo-.

 **Sabes que con esto Raven-kun no se dara por vencido, verdad Buchou?** –pude notar un eje de esperanza brotar en su tono, solo sonreí por lo bajo-.

 **-espero que asi sea… Aisha… espero que asi sea.**

 **-hola hermanita, como lo estas llevando?**

-mi hermano había entrado también mientras aun me ajustaban los finales del vestido, tenia una sonrisa confiada, tal vez por su etiqueta, no lo se-.

 **La verdad es que muy mal, se que trataste cuanto pudiste pero no funciono** –volvi mi mirada al exterior de la ventana, había cerrado nuevamente mi corazón-.

 **En unos minutos empezara la fiesta, trata de pasarla bien al menos** –dijo suavemente para luego retirarse-.

 **-(ojala fuera tan sencillo, Oni-sama).**

Pov Omnisciente:

 **[varios minutos después, Lugar: salón de fiestas]**

-en el salón principal de la fiesta de compromiso en la localidad del territorio Phoenix, sen encuentra un basto numero de demonios, vistiendo de gala y etiqueta siendo las mujeres exhibiendo sus formados cuerpos, mas concreto las casadas, solteronas y algunas fulanas, con vestidos ajustados, algunas de las que están "aun en desarrolo" tenían vestidos mas de cobertura que para exhibición, los hombres por otro lado solo traían su smokin y gala con gabardina lisa, por encima de todo ambos generos presentes en la fiesta tenían el común de usar algún accesorio, collares, brasaletes y piercing's para las mujeres y los hombres apenas llevaban anillos extravagantes de dedo completo, ya sea en dos o tres dedos de su mano derecha-.

-el motivo era muy sencillo del porque estaban ahí, hablaban con aprobación del compomiso del heredero de la casa Phoenix, del prometedor futuro que tendrán los patrosinadores de del rubio con el Maou principal de inframundo, y la conservación de los demonios por generaciones, también celebraban el ingreso a sus filas sobre el famoso Kokuryuutei a los demonios algo que casi nunca ocurría y celebraban aun mas el que la heredera Gremory fuera quien lo reclutara, lo cual dio la puerta abierta sobre las especulaciones sobre que clase de pacto pudo haberle dado-.

" **seguro fue sexo, mientras pueda complacer a Raiser-sama no habrá problema en que tenga un trio"** -decían los hombres con total seguridad-.

" **seguramente quiso deshacer su compromiso con el Kokuryuutei… me pregunto que tan bueno sera para tenerla de rodillas?... fufufu"** -era los comentario de algunas demonias, cosa de burla o tal vez envidia de poder estrenar a alguien tan poderoso para domesticarlo con sexo, otras decían-, **"lo que sea que ella haya hecho, yo se lo hare mejor, de seguro le encantara tener un harem"** -todo esto bajo las lúgubres miradas de algunos demonios machos que se imaginaron con la suficiente sensatez la acción que se perderían, empezando a odiar ciegamente al portador del dragon negro-.

 **realmente si supieran la verdadera historia del juego, se les helaría la sangre** –comento Kiba viendo con algo de gracia las charlas de los invitados-.

 **el sentimiento es mutuo Kiba-senpai** –respaldo Lu para conformidad de Kiba-.

 **ara ara, denme un respiro señoritas que me mojo de pensarlo… ohh~ Kiba-kun quieres después de esto divertirme un poco?** –Aisha por su parte no podía evitar emocionarse de hacer gritar del placer al pelirrojo que retrocedio aterrado-.

 **alejate de mi Aisha-senpai!... pero cambiando de tema, creen que el vaya a venir?** –pregunto algo esperanzado de poder salir librado de la situación-.

 **Raven-kun es muy obstinado y una persona de mucho compromiso, seguro viene y arma la gorda** –respondio Aisha con total certeza de lo que ocurrirá, aunque ella no sabia si de verdad ocurriria-.

 **Ojojo~! Debieron ver como mi hermano supero con creces el poder del Kokuryuutei en nuestro Rating Game, prácticamente no tuvo oportunidad** –el clan Gremory poza su mirada sobre Ravel que se encontraba hablando con hombres de negocios que se fascinaron por la brillante victoria de Raiser contra "peon de Rena Gremory"-.

 **-no se porque… pero siento que debo meterle una katana por el hoyo…**

 **-fufufu~… debería recordarle a esa chiquilla como fue que lloro aterrada ante Raven-kun?, justo aquí y aún tengo la grabación.**

 **-eso es malo para los ojos, Aisha-senpai.**

 _ ***Swoosh* *Burn***_

-un circulo en medio del final de la sala con el símbolo de la familia Phoenix apareció, del circulo mágico salio un individuo ya conocido por todos los invitados, el "invicto" Raiser Phoenix apareció con un smokin blanco con el saco abierto en la mayor parte de su torso sin camisa aparentemente, se resonó su garganta, listo para decir unas palabras-.

 **Bienvenidos sean todos a mi fiesta de compromiso, estoy aquí anunciar que es un hecho extraoficial y con total consentimiento el consumar mi boda con la heredera de la familia Gremory** –el anuncio tuvo varios aplausos por parte de la mayor parte de invitados-, **también quiero presentarles aquí a la heredera que conforma parte de mi unión, la señorita Rena Gremory!.**

 ***** _ **Swoosh**_ *****

-seguido después de ese discurso, un circulo mágico de color rojo con el símbolo Gremory salio una pelirroja con un vestido de novia despampanante, era nada mas ni nada menos que Rena Gremory, la prometida de Raiser, todos aplaudieron por el aspecto de fémina "afortunada", aunque el extrañamente serio semblante era lo que menos preocupaba pero los que realmente podían observarlo bien, podían sentir que ella no seria feliz con su matrimonio, algunos pensando que de seguro reserva su alegría para Raiser, las mujeres pensaron que era una malagradecida, que debería estar celebrando el poder tener compromiso con Raiser y presumirlo. Cosa que no paso desapersivida por los patriarcas y Matriarcas de ambas familias responsables-.

 **Ahora señores y señoras, brindemos!** –Raiser alzo una copa para brindar junto a sus futuros patrocinadores-, **un brindis por la nueva generación de demonios puros y que nuestra unión será grabada en la historia!.**

-todos alzaron sus copas, aunque algunos de los mas cercanos a la heredera Gremory alzaron de mala gana y sin perder la etiqueta, pero de repente y antes de tan siquiera dar el brindis uno de los guardias entro por la puerta, para consternación de los nobles presentes-.

 **-Dis... disculpe por interrumpir la celebración pero… tenemos un intruso y…**

 _ ***BOOM!***_

-no pudo concluir su informe ya que salio disparado al centro del salón, la explosión cubrió la entrada y la onda de choque provoco que varios cristales se agrietaran, todos entraron en shock por el suspenso de la situacion-.

 **([alfin llegaste… eh?])** –fue el pensamiento colectivo de los que sospecharon quien pudo haber sido, mas concreto el sequito Gremory-.

 **Quien se atreve a interrumpir en mi fiesta de compromiso? Identificate!** –exigio Raiser con superioridad, mirando la extensa cortina de humo que estaba en la entrada-.

 **Lo siento, es que se olvidaron de mi invitación** –la voz era inconfudible para los que contemplaron el juego pero desconocida para todos los demás noble-.

 **(el…. En verdad si vino?!)** –Rena entro un estado asombro y maravillada por reconocer al dueño de esa voz-.

-del humo salio para los que lo conocían, un castaño oscuro de piel bronceada y ojos color ambar, dos tajos en su cara vistiendo un traje de mercenario punk sin mangas en los brazos, un vendaje enorme en el brazo izquierdo, guantes de lisos con muñequeras, su mirada era bestial y sin nada de compasión, su pelo era rebelde y dejaba verse unos hilos de humo señal de que estuvo en una pelea hace poco, ahora se veía caminando hasta estar junto al guardia y pisarlo como muñeca de trapo, sin embargo. Las miradas de todos se centraron en su brazo con los vendaje, sobre este se veía nada mas ni nada menos que la Sacred Gear por la cual todos estaban interesados, era la Raging Gear, Señal y evidencia de que el era el Kokuryuutei-.

 **Raven? No… Que haces aquí?!** –exclamo Rena con notoria preocupación, pues su peon regreso tres días después de su recuperacion-.

 **He venido a cumplir mi promesa, Rena** –dijo Raven con total seguridad, cosa que termino por demoler el ya desmoronado muro de hielo en el corazón de la pelirroja, pero luego paso a mirar al guardia-, **crei que podíamos hacer esto de la buena forma amigo, ahora tus compañeros están noqueados y posiblemente eso abre las puertas a un ataque de los bandos enemigos, te había dicho que venia de parte de Lucifer-sama y ni siquiera me creiste.**

 **Yo~…. Lo sien~to…** -el guardia cayo noqueado por la falta de oxigeno frente a la mirada atónita de todos-.

 **Que?... noqueo a los guardias que rodeaban el salón de fiesta? Imposible, nadie puede pelear de forma tan impecable** –se excuso uno de los nobles, atonito e indignado-.

 **Ese es el Kokuryuutei? Hummm con esas cicatrices se ve como todo un salvaje, *slrrp* divino~** -comento una de las demonias-.

 **Acaso no tuviste suficiente mocoso? Yo gane el juego limpiamente contra tu Rey, no tienes porque estar aquí, había pensado en dejarte en paz pero ahora me has tocado las narices** –exclamo Raiser pretencioso de los motivos inservibles de Raven-, **en serio crees que después de salir de la cama vas a aumentar tus poderes?.**

 **Te sorprendería mas de lo que puedes notar a simple vista** –contesto Raven refinando una sonrisa de confianza-, **…es mas, te reto a un Rating Game definitvo de un "uno contra uno".**

-la propuesta hecha por Raven dejo un nudo en la boca de los presentes, "era acaso un estúpido desafiando a un inmortal?", ese era el pensamiento de todos los presentes hasta que empezaron a reírse, decían cosas como "no tiene oportunidad contra el", "mejor abandona chico, el es un campeón entre nosotros". Para Raven esto era mas serio de lo normal, ya que aun no mostraba su intención de matar, noto que ninguno de los invitados estaba consciente del desarrollo del juego, de haber visto como Raiser se puso iracundo seria hacerlo un hazmerreir de todos los nobles. Raiser por su parte no dejaba bufarse de la propuesta hecha por el castaño-.

 **Tu? Desafiarme a mi a un Rating Game?... ajajajaja es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado, no necesito desafiarte porque el matrimonio ya es un hecho, demostre ser mas fuerte que tu, que es lo que te queda para vengas y creer poder tener una oportunidad? Es una total ridiculez** –Raiser había rechazado el reto cosa que aprovecho Raven a su favor-.

 **Ohhh que es esto? El todo poderoso fénix le tiene miedo a un lagarto escupe fuego?** –contesto Raven divertido ante la respuesta basilante del Phoenix-.

 **Que has dicho?** –pregunto Raiser casi perdiendo su confianza, empezando a sentirse ridiculo-.

 **No me estaras diciendo que vas a cacarear? Ohhh pobresito el pequeño pollo le teme a una serpiente *** _ **POCK POCK POCK POPOPOCK~!***_ -Raven le agito los brazos en forma de alas y fingiendo ser una gallina-.

 **Deja esas estupideces! Yo no soy un cobarde!** –se excuso ya en el limite de la ira mientras que algunos invitados se les escapaba una risa y a otros veian con duda a Raiser-.

 **Te digo que es una estupidez?** –contesto Raven alistando su bala, lista para ser disparada de su lengua-, **ser incapaz de respaldar tus palabras solo porque tienes miedo, gallina…. *POCK POCK!*.**

 **[ajajajajajaja~… kyaaajajajajajaja]** –fue la risa de casi todos los presentes, solo los de negocios y algunas féminas que estaban de parte del Phoenix querían verlo poner en su lugar al insolente demonio-.

 _ ***BURN***_

 **Tuuuuu~!** –Raiser había explotado en una ráfaga, se había salido de su papel de noble ya entre en estado iracundo-, **es la ultima vez que haces tal ofensa.**

 _ ***Swoosh***_

 **Deténganse ustedes dos!** –hablo un sujeto de pelorrojo con semblante de la mas alta nobleza, su armadura respaldaba esa reputación y su poder, se sentía aun sin esforzarse- **asi es como trantan a mi invitado?.**

 **(vaya!... es muy fuerte, aun sin estar liberando intención asesina puedo sentir su enorme aura rodear el salon)** –Penso Raven fascinado a pesar del ligero temblor en sus brazos- **(… sus razgos… no hay duda, es Penentio Lucifer-Gremory).**

 **Maou Penentio Lucifer-sama, que significa esto? Porque invito a ese vástago a mi fiesta de compromiso?** –Raiser mas que iracundo ahora estaba confuso por la presencia del Lucifer actual-.

 **Puedo contestar esa pregunta de la siguiente forma** –pozo su mirada en el joven Phoenix para luego dirijir su mirada al salon-, **he visto su desempeño en el Rating Game y a pesar de ser excepcional como siempre, he quedado algo inconforme, pocos días después ocurrio una serie de pulsos de energía en los bosques de los familiares hasta que sentí un pulso de energía sin igual.**

 **-Que esta queriendo decir? El juego concluyo limpiamente, esta diciendo que no fue justo?.**

 **-francamente a mi hermana poco le interesa los Rating Games, siempre fue partidaria a ir de caza, solo ha tenido simulaciones con las cuales ha entrenado lo suficiente, además que nunca tuvo un juego real, estar lista para los Rating Games es un requisito minimo en la sociedad pero ella solo se la pasado refinando sus técnicas, además su nobleza no contaba con experiencia suficiente en situaciones de alto poder destructivo.**

 **-y el punto por el cual trajo a la basura aquí es…?**

 **-oh vamos Raiser-kun, no me digas que nunca quisiste confirmar tus verdaderos poderes? No… esa pregunta mas bien se debieron hacerla todos los aquí presentes. Phoenix contra Dragon, dos razas mitológicas de grandes leyendas, el inmortal contra el destructor, ciertamente una temática digna de presenciar de la cual el vencedor tendrá el prestigio de presumirlo ante todas las facciones, además estamos hablando del Kokuryuutei el ejemplar mas poderoso jamas visto.**

 **(oh por Deus, detente que me excito de la vergüenza)** –pensaba comico Raven ante tantos halagos-.

 _ **(basta por favor…. Me voy a mojar por esto)**_ –siguió Valak contagiado por el juego mental-.

-los demonios de patrocinio murmuraron entre ellos sobre la gran reputación que el joven Raiser obtendría, no en todos los siglos puedes vencer a un dragon celestial y vivir para contarlo, de parte de las féminas todas gimieron al pensar en ver a pelear a dos figuras realmente poderosas, otras por la idea de que si Raiser obtenga el Raging Gear este ganaría un poder alucinante además de pensar en ver que estaba hecho el joven castaño ya que… y para que mentir? el chico tenia un atractivo de niño salvaje y no precisamente en el bosque, si es que coge tan bien como puede pelear entonces merecia la pena ver el juego, fue entonces que los invitados llegaron a una conclusion-.

 **-Raiser-sama pelee contra el, demuestre su poderío y le doblare la cantidad que tenia pensado para usted.**

 **-yo triplicare cualquier cifra Raiser! Usted es un cliente valioso para la industria promotora Belial.**

 **raiser-sama sere suya gane o pierda pero si gana ella también será suya** –dijo una rubia de puntas rosa y ojos verdes vestida de etiqueta rosa que tenia a una morenaza Rubia de ojos rosa grisaseo a su lado vestida como una oficinistas-.

 **n/a: son Yukana Yame y Ranko Honjou de Hajimete no Gal, en mi defensa….. se merecen el NTR.**

 **Jeh…. De acuerdo, con ese argumento por parte del maou no puedo decir que no** –Raiser se vio tentado por las ofertas, realmente era un enfermo de los negocios pero su rostro se torno serio-, **pero que me dara el, si yo gano? Obviamente tengo que salir beneficiado por esto.**

-los demonios vieron su fundamento muy claramente, el no tenía nada que pudiera ofrecer, sin nada que perder que mas podía dar? La vida?, o pertenecer a su nobleza, esa ultima fue la mas factible hasta que el Maou hablo-.

 **Ciertamente es sensato eso pero antes! dime joven Raven Hyoudou** –el mencionado miro al Maou quien no borra su sonrisa llena de confidencia-, **que es lo que pediras en este juego? Lo que quieras que este a mi alcance, ten por seguro que lo tendras, mujeres, dinero, inmunidad, una nobleza?.**

 **Hummmm~… buenas opciones pero yo se lo que quiero** –Raven cerro los ojos, los demonios querían saber de que trataba, lo mas seguro era el dinero, las mujeres o la nobleza-, **… lo que quiero es, anular el compromiso de Rena Gremory y que ella sea libre de escoger a su pretendiente** –sus palbras crearon un nudo de ciertos comentarios nada agradables-.

 **-es una broma? Algo tan insignificante!.**

 **-en verdad pidió eso, que tendrá en la mente para pedir eso, es un idiota.**

 **-es raro, creía que pediría mujeres… no me molestaría estrenarlo fufufu.**

 **-si el gana a Raiser… considerare nuestra propuesta que dices amiga?**

 **-ciertamente es mas apetecible que Raiser-sama, creo que le dare una probada luego.**

-varios comentarios vinieron de distintos demonios, algunos negociantes veian eso como un intento terrorismo contra la conservación de los demonios sangre pura, era un insulto puesto que demonios con poder del clan Bael y la familia Phoenix eran una adquisición a su filas muy prometedora y el "bastardo" estaba frustrando los planes que el consejo civil tenia para los descendientes de ambos prometidos-.

 **-Y ahora la propuesta del millón que tal si…**

 **tengo algo mejor que ofrecerte** –Raven alzo su Brazo izquierdo mostrando la Raging Gear en toda su gloria-, **tendras la oportunidad de ser el portador del Kokuryuutei.**

 **[Shock total]**

-todos no podían creer la barbaridad que el muchacho estaba diciendo, están conscientes de que dar una Sacred Gear implica destruir el alma del portador para que esta pase a otro cuerpo, en teoría, estaba dando su vida en este juego, algunos lo vieron con total duda de que si estaba llegando a ese extremo es porque se asegura que ganara pues al pelear contra el fénix es dudable que alguien mas pueda salir victorioso-.

 **Seguro?… no quieres considerar otras opciones?** –dijo el Maou Lucifer viendo con detenimiento al chico-, **….. de… de seguro puede que tengas otras opciones como pertenecer a la nobleza de Raiser.**

 **Es mi única oferta tómela o déjela, única vez que lo repito Penentio…** -el tono estricto y altanero de Raven detonaba mucha seriedad-.

-para todos los demonios de la fiesta, una falta de respeto como esta, y lo mas increíble el Maou se vio algo asombrado por esto pero termino por sonreir, le ofendio un clase baja y no va a defenderse?, y lo que es mas impactante, el chico no parecía tenerle miedo era como tener al reflejo del Maou viéndolo fijamente-.

 **Entonces es verdad lo que sentí en el bosque de familiares, eras tu cierto?** –esa pregunta descoloco la todos en confusion-, **mejor no digas nada, bien aceptamos tu propuesta.**

 **Una cosa mas** –Raven detuvo al Maou que se vio confundido por esta accion- **para el juego quiero establecer las condiciones de victoria.**

 **De eso no tenemos problemas, prácticamente es el que se rinda o quede noqueado pierde** –contesto el Maou con seguridad pero la expresión de Raven decía que había mucho mas-, **emmm de acuerdo….. cual es tu condición para la pelea.**

 **Es sencillo, con Raiser serán las condiciones habituales para perder pero en mi caso solo habrá una** –alzo un dedo, dejando en suspenso a todos-, **no habrá derrota, solo muerte.**

-si antes los demonios ya estaban en shock, ahora si tenían motivos para decir que el "esclavo" se estaba saliendo del caldero para caer en el fuego de la total demencia, iba a salir muerto si o si en el caso de perder, los mas honrados caballeros de las noblezas comprendían el concepto del honor, las féminas veian esto con horror ya que apenas lo conocieron y querían diversión con el, cosa que termino siendo un desperdicio, pero los negociantes y pocos ancianos que estaban relacionados con la política vieron esto como oportunidad de obtener el prestigio de que uno de sus filas fuera un portador y mayor fue la suerte de que Kokuryuutei se entregara al Phoenix, ahora si tenían el potencial militar que tanto buscaron, regeneración, poder de la destrucción y aumento masivo de poder, que mas podían pedir? Quedaron extasiados por esta idea, que el joven muriera era la mejor opción para el negocio-.

 **Jaja… habría aceptado que trabajaras para mi chico, pero me estas dando demsiado merito** –dijo Raiser ya con las esperanzas en las nubes, inconsciente del riesgo que supone matar a un dragon-.

 **Que una "oferta de una sola vez" dije Raiser, el gran fénix no solo tendrá la oportunidad de presumir solo su poderío y merito, sino también ser el Kokuryuutei mas poderoso de todos los tiempos** –dijo Raven con elegancia finjida para luego volver a sonreir sinicamente-, **a no ser que temas pelear con la serpiente porque…..** _ ***POOCK POOCK*.**_

 **Urrhhhh~!…. esta bien! Si asi lo deseas** –acepto de mala gana por la ofensa pero luego sonríe siniestramente-, **di tus ultimas palabras a tu Rey.**

 **Raven no hagas esto, no me perdonaría el haberte traido a la vida solo para que al final mueras, no valgo la pena, solo vete** –suplico Rena perdiendo su etiqueta, algo olia mal para los nobles y lideres de ambas familias-, **además, acabas de salir de recuperación, no estas a tu 100%!.**

 **Rena créame cuando le digo que tengo mas 1000 locomotoras bombeando en mi sistema sanguíneo y un reactor nuclear por sistema nervioso, no perderé** –hablo Raven con confidencia hacia Rena quien se ruborizo al ser llamada con tal familiaridad-.

 **Pues entonces que asi sea, los llevare al coliseo de ajedrez personal de mi territorio** –dijo el Maou Lucifer para transportar a ambos contrincantes a la arena-.

 **[Lugar: arena de Rating Games, territorio Lucifer]**

Raven Pov:

-al salir del brillo me vi rodeado de una tierra lisa, un campo solido en donde el polvo es la unca cosa existente que interrumpe la vista, mas arriba en los extremos de la arena puedo ver un conjunto de gradas y un limite cuadricular de todo el campo de juego, asi como el propio estadio, con cuatro torres, una con forma de alfil, otra con forma de torre, una con forma de caballo y finalmente una reina-.

 **{Damas y Caballeros! Les anuncion este pequeño espectáculo que estará llevando a cabo para detener el compromiso de Rena Gremory y Raiser Phoenix}** –escuche al Maou Lucifer hablaro por los altavoces, parece que informa a todo el inframundo- **{nuestro contrincantes son los siguientes, Hyoudou Raven Peon del clan Gremory y único representante de este juego, contra el representante del clan Phoenix Raiser, el mismo prometido de Rena Gremory, este juego será transmitido a todos los nobles que presenciaron la propuesta y el resto de su familia. Listos los contrincantes?}.**

 **Buchou! Permiso para promover** –Rena me miro con asombro en las gradas, pero luego sonrió-.

 **{permiso concedido, Raven estas en territorio enemigo}** –me exclamo con su sonrisa hipnotica, cosa que hizo avivar mi espíritu de pelea-.

 **[Promocio - Reina]!** –use la promoción expandiendo mis poderes al maximo-.

 _ ***CRACK~~!***_

-la tierra se habia cuarteado a mis pies, un cráter de mas de 7 metros de radio se extendió por la gravedad ejercida por mi aura y nisiquiera entre en Balance Breaker, una capa de energía flamígera rodea mi cuerpo y es totalmente visible-.

 **Wow…. Este es mi verdadero poder combinado con la Reina? Si que aumento bastante** –mire a Raiser que se encontraba estirando su cuerpo-.

 **Uy que miedo, rompiste unas piedritas, mejor ríndete no tienes oportunidad** –su aura de fuego empezó a rodearse con intensidad-, **ultima oportunidad, ríndete, trabaja como mercenario personal y te perdonare la vida.**

 **Oh pendon… me lo decias a mi? Crei escuchar otro cacareo** –su rostro ya detono bastante ira, su paciencia esta agotando-.

 **-{ejem… si ambos ya están listo….** **COMIENCEN!}.**

 _ ***POUW!* *BOOM* *KICK(x?)* *PUNCH(x?)***_

-sin previo aviso Raiser salio disparado como una bala a atacarme pero pude notar sus movimiento a total precisión, solo me incline a la derecha fingiendo recibir el golpe para después responder con un golpe centrado a su cara para detener su movimiento, después lo sujete del brazo y di uppercut contra su estomago, luego di una patada circundante para dejarlo suspendido en el aire y luego lanzar un rodillazo de tacleado, mandándolo por toda la arena hasta detenerse-.

 **Oe oe! Que fue eso? Apenas sentí una brisa** –me burle de el por lo patético de su ataque-.

 **-Tu… como te atreves a seguir riéndote?!.**

 _ ***BURN~***_

-Raiser lanzo una bola de fuego que que venia hacia mi con bastante fuerza, solo sonreí para dejar las manos abajo y respirar tranquilamente-.

 **[Royal guard]** –utilice mi técnica ya perfeccionada, el ataque de Raiser apenas si logra empujarme-, **que fue esto? Un chiste de fuego? Shyvana tira bolas mucho mas potentes.**

 **Tu….. bastardo!** –Raiser volvió a lanzar mas ataques de fuego, esta vez sin cuartel-.

 _ ***Vruuoong(x6)***_

 **Esta cantidad ridículamente baja de energía es todo lo que puedes dar?** –pregunte ya mas apenado de tener que pelear contra el, solo para divertirme de ver su cara hincharse por las venas que bombean en su cara-.

 **-tu no me debes menospreciar a mí! un heredero del clan Phoenix me oíste!.**

 _ ***Swoosh* *Pum!***_

-volvi a esquivar un gancho derecho para aplicarle un saplex girando 180 grados, solo para ver que salio rodando, producto de su propio impulso-.

 **Es enserio, no veo porque tengo que malgastar fuerzas luchando contigo, el que debería hacer esa pregunta debería ser yo, no sería más fácil para "Tí" rendirte?** –hice énfasis señalando a Raiser, sin embargo este ya iracundo solo se levanta listo para usar golpes prendidos en fuego-.

 **-Redirme? Jamas!.**

 _ ***BOOM!* *KAPOUW!* *Crash!***_

-una cadena de golpes prendidos en fuego siguió de eso, yo solo quede evadiendo todos sus golpes, estando cegado por la ira le era casi imposible centrar bien el balance entre velocidad y contundencia, dejando salir solo fuerza bruta, en cambio yo, respondo con golpes sumamente rapidos, gracias a la fuerza de la reina ahora tengo todas mis capacidades maximizadas, eso y que además el contrato con Valak medio ahora instintos más refinados, que ahora me permiten ver y predecir todos los ataques de Raiser con solo una corazonada, en uno de los choques, absorbí su golpe derecho con el "royal Guard", di con dos codazos y un uppercut sacándolo de balance-.

 **[Rage] [transfer]!, recibe esto** –tranferi el poder aumentado a la energía que absorbi con el "royal guard" a mis brazos-, **[Royal Released]!.**

 _ ***POUW!* *SMASH!***_

-conecte el golpe justo en el centro de sus pectorales semi expuestos, la onda y el calor generados por el golpe fueron estruendosos, la intensidad de la fuerza G se contempló de tal forma del como salio hasta chocar con la pared-.

 **-definitivamente voy a gozar esto Raiser, prepárate para decir tus oraciones.**

 **[…]**

-todos los espectadores fueron a la arena, para ver como Raiser se apaña con el poder del Kokuryuutei, pero su impresión y shock los dejo con las mandíbulas al suelo al ver como, su campeón esta siendo de muñeca de trapo del vástago que presuntuosamente lo desafio a una contienda por su propia vida, creyendo que buscaba la muerte, solo para dar con la humillante escena de ver a Raiser salir volando a las paredes, ser contraatacado constantemente y para rematar el chico no tenia lesiones y mucho menos se veía que se esforzara, era como si naciera para ser el nuevo dragon celestial-.

 **-diganme que lo que estoy viendo es una mentira.**

 **-nuestro campeón esta en desventaja? No… de seguro esta reservando sus fuerzas para un momento critico.**

 **-ara ara… es un joven energético pero no se ve que realmente este sudando.**

 **-todo tranquilo pero a la vez tan brutal, que exquisito.**

 **-no ofendas a Raiser-sama, esto es un paseo comparado contra los demás juegos.**

-eran solo pocos de los cientos de comentarios que la alta clase soltaba, todos están atonitos, en especial el grupo Gremory y los lideres de cada familia-.

 **-ara ara Raven-kun le esta dando una golpiza jujuju…**

 **-Raven-senpai… de donde saco tanta fuerza?**

 **-Raven-kun esta… siendo muy precavido en sus movimientos, casi no puedo predecir lo que hara.**

 **Mas importante aun, solo le tomo un encuentro contra Raiser para encontrar una forma eficaz de predecir sus ataques** –dijo el maou Lucifer con intriga-, **me podrían explicar de que se trata eso?.**

 **Yo si, Oni-sama** –Rena alzo la voz llamando la atención de su hermano y haciendo que el sequito recordara la explicación de Raven **-, se llama "inteligencia Cognitiva", es una habilidad basada en la experiencia de los artistas marciales, su propósito es ver y aprender el estilo de pelea enemigo para descubrir puntos débiles en cada factor, cosas como pustura, potencia, velocidad, todo cuenta para usarla.**

 **Y eso genera problema al rival?** –pregunto mas interesado por el potencial del joven-.

 **Si… entre mas peleas tenga, mas rápido reaccionara, mas fuerza será capaz de aplicar, simplificara su estilo de tal forma que desperdicie menos energía y lo mas importante…** –explico con simpleza, sorprendiendo a los lideres de los clanes y a los nobles de negocios se quedaron con la intriga-, **Borrar el margen de error.**

 **mientes! No hay forma de que ese bastardo consiga vencer nii-sama, solo tuvo una pelea, no hay forma de que pueda memorizar sus ataques!** –exclamo Ravel temerosa de que su hermano pudiera perder-.

 **Te lo demostrare, Ravel….** –Rena la miro fijamente con seriedad-, **tu hermano siempre inicia su combo con la mano derecha, seguido de una cadena de golpes y un remate con bola de fuego no es asi?.**

 **Que?...** –Ravel había quedado en Shock, solo los que veian a Raiser entrenar y pelear en los Rating Games sabían de ese combo- **tu nunca lo viste hacer tal cosa!.**

 **Ah no? Y en nuestro juego? Todas las veces que se lanzo contra Raven fue con un gancho derecho, hasta bloquea con ese mismo brazo, Raven prolongo tanto la pelea que pudo comprender el estilo tosco y torpe de tu hermano, mira bien por alla** –Rena señalo al campo de juego donde se pudo ver los intercambios-.

-para los nobles, era imposible determinar el como empezar a notar la diferencia y descripción pero el Maou, los caballeros y otros nobles capacitados lo notaron, en uno de los combos, Raiser iniciaba con la mano derecha, solo para ser recibido con un bloqueo que posiblemente sea usando el "Royal Guard", ser contestado por varios golpes rapidos, codazos inversos, ganchos de izquierda y derecha y patadas de corto alcance, solo para salir despedido al otro lado del campo y cuando le tocaba a Raven atacar, Raiser se empeñaba a bloquear con el brazo derecho, fue ahí donde lo entendieron-.

 **Es verdad** –confirmo el Maou pelirrojo para temor de los seguidores de Raiser-, **déjenme decirles que esta pelea esta muy lejos de terminar para Raiser.**

 **No… no es cierto…. Raiser!** –Ravel que estaba siendo presa del panico intento llamar a su hermano pero era inútil-.

 **[Con Raven]**

 **-En verdad no lo logras entender? Para este punto todos ya saben el resultado de esta ballata.**

 **-que dices?!.**

 **-me sé de memoria todos tus movimientos, tosco, torpe, postura descuidada y nada de velocidad, en nuestro anterior encuentro, la pelea se prologo tanto que se me todos tus trucos.**

 **-jajaj… ajajajaja! En verdad crees eso? No chico, aun tengo varios trucos bajo la manga!**

 _ ***BURN~!***_

 **-me has tocado las narices por ultima vez, y pensar que usaría este poder dos veces en la misma escoria….. voy a enviarte al infierno!.**

 **-ya estamos en el infierno…. Tonto.**

 **-y ese fue tu ultimo chiste! Contempla mi forma completa [Devil Trigger!].**

-las ráfagas de fuego que desato al transformarse, es diferente del Devil trigger de Rena, este deslumbra mucho poder de fuego, como me había contado Valak, este poder lo hizo comparable al "Half-Break Balance" pero de haber controlado mi estado de ira podría haberle ganado sin dificultad. Fue entonces que lo vi volar directo a mi-.

 _ ***POUW!* *BURN~~~!***_

-ese sencillo golpe si fue lo bastante rápido para superar mi reacción pero, logre usar el "Royal Guard" para disminuir los daños por el fuego pero no la contundencia del golpe, pero… no era nada comparado con Shyvana, solo me sorprendio que él realmente incrementara su poder-.

 **-jah! Creiste enserio tener posibilidad de superarme? Ahora que estas consciente del poder que poseo?**

 **-….**

 **-oh que pasa… acaso el fénix te incinero las cuerdas vocales?**

 **-…**

 **-esto se pone irritante, al menos ten los modales de responder bastardo!**

 **-…. Lo siento, ahora lo comprendo….**

 **-eh? Ajajajaja que bien, te rindes?**

 **-crei que estabas consciente…. Del poder que tengo ahora.**

 **-que cosa?**

 **-que tus golpes son solo caricias comparadas con los golpes de la Reina Dragon Shyvana.**

 **-ahora de que estas hablando?.**

 **-en el juego claramente fui un problema para ti Raiser, afrontalo, nunca me subestimaste y pusiste todos tus esfuerzos en frenarme y debilitarme pero ahora estas aquí atrapado conmigo, sin ayuda, sin refuerzos si noquearme te es casi imposible, ni en sueños podrias ganarme cuando estaba en modo iracundo, que te hizo pensar que realmente puedes hacerlo ahora?.**

 **-el resultado lo dice todo, no seas engreído!.**

 **-tengo que serlo, esta batalla ya termino hace mucho tiempo desde aquel juego, tus piezas solo consiguieron retrasar lo inevitable.**

 **-no….. eres un maldito hipócrita me estas llamando cobarde de nuevo?.**

 ***BURN***

-Raiser volvió a avivar sus llamas por todo el estadio, estas llamas ahora si que se sienten, pero luego de eso el concentra todo el volumen de fuego en un orbe gigante, casi parecido a un mini sol de los que puede crear Shyvana-.

 **-este ataque será tu tumba!, no habrá infierno para ti, te voy a mandar al purgatorio! Contempla la segunda técnica magistral de mi familia [Incinetarion of Sun]!.**

 **-(Valak….).**

 _ **-(si socio?).**_

 **-(Hagámosle los honores).**

 _ **-(AJAJAJAJAJAJA vamos alla!).**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 **[…]**

-en las gradas todos contemplaron el impacto de la bomba de fuego lanzada por Raiser, todos daban por sentado la victoria del Phoenix, pero no negaron que el joven Hyoudou a pesar de ser mas "debil", logro darle pelea y hacerlo entrar en estado "Devil Trigger" y usar una de las técnicas poderosas de su familia. Para el grupo Gremory en especial a Rena, veian con temor de que Raven haya fallecido por ese ataque, sin embargo los escépticos eran el Moau y la pelirroja por quien se estaba jugando el destino-.

 **sé que está ahí** –el imprevisto comentario de la pelirroja confundio a los presentes-, **esto no es nada comparado a lo que soporto en el juego.**

 **Asique también lo percibiste?** –pregunto el Satan carmesí con una sonrisa confidente mientras que su hermana cerro los ojos- **tienes alguna observación?...**

 **es hora de que la Bestia de Tailandia se de a conocer como….** –abrios los ojos mostrando una mirada de confianza muy afilada-, **…. el Dragon de Tailandia.**

 **-KREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGHHHHH~!**

 _ ***Swoosh* *Breeze* *BURN~~!***_

-una onda masiva de fuego carmesi, rodeo por completo la arena para terror de los espectadores una onda masiva de Ki estaba cuarteando y derritiendo la arena a solo roca semi fundida y en el centro de esta ola gigantesca el rugido de una bestia encarnada esta viendo la luz que le fue negada en algún tiempo, para la mirada de shock y asombro de los presentes, veian con suma atención y terror lo que estaba encima de la sombra con forma de dragon-.

 **-{u… un~… una estrella roja?!}.**

 **-[Raging Gear- Balance Breaker], [Madness Dragon Scale Mail].**

 **[con Raven]**

-el pulso que estaba sintiendo era exorbitante, y divertido, sentía como se liberan mis males y molestia para convertirlos en poder puro, mi ira impulsada por el valor de mis promesas se expreso en llamas que calcinan todo lo que tocasen, o al menos eso sentía yo, imparable, indomable, inflexible, ese era yo un espíritu libre de sus cadenas. La armadura que se empezó a formar, como en anterioridad estaba creando estragos al tan solo usar todas las capacidades que poseo y Raiser parece temblar por el terror-.

 **-esto… esto es imposible!, ningún humano sin experiencia en lo sobrenatural fue capaz de despertar el Balance Breaker en tan poco tiempo!**

 **-en eso te equivocas, desperté la influencia de mi Sacred Gear a muy temprana edad.**

 **-QUE?!**

 **-al principio no lo entendia y hasta lo odiaba pero luego de ver que gane buenas relaciones gracias a eso puedo convertir esta maldición en un don!**

 **-tu….. no~… tu no vas a ganar me escuchaste!**

 _ ***Swoosh* *POW~crack~***_

-Raiser volvió a volar contra mi, dispuesto a darme su gancho derecho, ya me sabia este truco, solo basto con inclinarme y darle un fuerte codazo en la panza, jure escuchar sus órganos y huesos romperse y sangrar pero teniendo en cuenta su regeneración no me preocupe en volver a atacar, esta vez con puños prendidos con energía dragonica, si, estaba usando la Kata de Dragon con el Muay Thai y fue bastante efectivo, reparti dos ganchos derechos e izquierdo en cadena, seguido de una llave con la cual lo atrape en mi agarre y procedi a darle bastantes rodillazos y para rematar un uppercut cuyo resultado final combinado con la kata y el Royal Released fue un sónico resplandor rojo que salio disparado a una de las torres-.

 **-hummm creo que me pase….**

 _ ***BURN~!***_

 **-{KYUUUUUURHHHH~!}**

–habia escuchado un graznido ensordecedor y en donde se supone estaba Raiser ahora había un mar de llamas envolviendo a un Fenix completamente hecho de fuego en lo que puedo decir era su nucleo estaba Raiser, completamente poseido-.

 **-o no?.**

 **-se acabo me escuchaste?!, ya me escupiste todo lo que querias, ahora tendre que liberar toda mi fuerza destructiva con el ataque insignia de mi familia, no habrá nada de ti ni para ir al purgatorio, voy a extingirte!**

 **En ese caso… [Rage(x10)]** –empeze a usar los poderes de la armadura-, **también voy a apostarlo todo en este movimiento.**

 _ ***POUW!***_

-el suelo fue cuarteado, la presión ejercida por el poder de mi armadura volvia el aire completamente pesado, y la gravedad parecía inertir, a la vez que concentro el aumento de la energía directamente a mi puño izquierdo a la vez que un brillo escarlata se muestra en guante rodeado de esas llamas carmesí oscuras-.

 **-desparece para siempre!, [Phoenix Onslaught]!**

 **-has hecho mucho daño a mis cercanos, amenazaste a mi familia y lo mas importante, hiciste que Rena llorara! pocos pueden hacerme enojar tanto… pero tu te pasaste del limite!... y nunca… te lo perdonare!.**

 **-[KILLING SERIES, MUAY BORAN: Ryu! – Ken Asashin!].**

 **-Raiser! Zangi no yoi wa dekite iru ka?** **(Estas listo para arrepentirte?)**

 **-desparece!**

 **-(Valak ahora! Usa el poder del rosario!)**

 _ **-(a la orden!) [Dragon Jet].**_

 _ ***Cruak~!* *Swoosh**_ *****

-ambos salimos disparados, desde muy alta altura Riaser salio embistiéndome como si fuera un avión sónico moldeando el fénix en su recorrido, mientras que yo voy con una mano potencia con el poder del Sacred Gear, el tiempose ralentiza ante mis ojos y puedo notarlos a todos de nuevo, en ese bello floral bajo los arboles Sakura sonriéndome y extendiendo sus manos esperando darle el apretón, luego de ese flash veo a Raiser, alistando su brazo derecho listo para el impacto-.

 **-WRYYYYYYY![Raiser] / KUOOOOORRHHHH~![Raven]**

 _ ***KAPOUW~~~~!***_

 **[…]**

-ante la rápida impresión de haber liberado sus auras al máximo, ambos contendiente destaron una ráfaga de calor que azotó a todo el estadio, las estructuras de las cuatro torres cayeron como montículos de arena, el aire se volvió sofocante y la presión ejercida, mas por el Kokuryuutei que por el Phoenix dejo boquiabiertos a todos, mas aun cuando el ataque principal que hacia tan temidos a los Phoenix "Phoenix Onslaught" que era un ultimo recurso en poder bruto fuera utilizado por primera vez y contra un demonio de clase baja pero la reacción de los maous fue suficiente para predecir que ocurriría en el juego y colocaron barreras del mas alto calibre-.

 **cubranse ya!** –exclamo el Satan pelirrojo preocupado por la seguridad de los invitados-.

-todos daban a lución de que esto seria la batalla no oficial mas brutal, cuando ambos contendientes chocaron los puños, la devastación no tardo en desatarse, ráfagas de viento calcinador y una luz tan brillante hacia la ilusión de estar frente al sol mismo, los demonios viendo a donde tornaban esto decidieron evacuar el estadio y llegar a tierra firme, y si, estaban a alturas en una isleta, cuando todos salieron del rango de explosión los tres Maous se quedaron a corroborar que los contrincantes no hayan salido mal parados y de paso darle la vista al publico-.

 **-yo creo que gano.**

 **-como era de esperarse de senpai… el es muy fuerte.**

 **-ara ara… no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo enojar otra vez fufufu que opinas tu Buchou?**

 **-…..**

 **-are? Buchou? Todo bien?**

 **-… eh? Oh? Etto si! estoy bien, a decir verdad si, el gano, lo presiento.**

 **[con Raven]**

-estaba rodeado de humo y polvo, sentía un enorme malestar con respecto a mi cara, creo que al final si logro romperme la mandibula… no, creo que la cuarteo, realmente la armadura era muy dura, el aroma a quemado no abandona mi nariz y mi vista queda nublada, luego de estar totalmente orientado, salgo de la cortina para relajar mi respiración, fue una pelea agitada pero no siento signos de que mis fuerzas hayan mermado pero luego siento las lesiones aun mas notorias debido a mis sensibilidad aumentada-.

 **-rayos…. Menos mal tengo el sello que me dieron Valak, puedes activarlo?**

 _ **-(claro, aunque puedes hacerlo tu también, solo concentra algo de energía en tu frente).**_

 **De acuerdo** –hice la indicación para luego ver que la marca se desato, pude sentir como se dibujaba el poder sanador en mi rostro y rápidamente recuepere la cantidad pedida de energia-, **wow! Ese sello fue mas efectivo de lo que crei pero mi pregunta es…. Donde estará ese pavo sin relleno?.**

 _ **-(bueno…. Mira mas adelante socio).**_

-mire mas alla del rastro de la explosión que libere y estoy aterrado de lo que pude ver, el ataque hice no solo barrio con la arena, sino que ahora me doy cuenta que había destruido otras tres islas! Dejándolas al rojo vivo y casi nada de roca-.

 **Espera, acaso estábamos en una isla flotante?** -pregunte atonito ante la idea del escenario que se me mostraba en los ojos-, **solo espero que el pobre siga vivo.**

 _ **-(pues pregúntaselo ahí mismo, mira ahí viene)**_

-cuando pose mi mirada mas abajo en la tierra de lo que queda de esta isla, pude ver a Raiser caminado tambaleante, con un serio rostro de shock y sin su forma final-.

 **Tu~….. Puaggh~! No puedes….. vencerme uagh!** –cayo de rodilla al suelo pero se recompuso torpemente-, **tu… no eres… agk.. mas que un demonio de clase baja ignorante!.**

 **No se a que te estas refiriendo, mejor déjalo ya, ese ultimo golpe pudo dejarte en un estado fatal, solo mírate** –le remarque el factor obvio, su salud estaba siendo mermada-.

 **-tu no sabes lo importante… que es este matrimonio… para la preservación de los demonios de clase alta?!**

 **-Puede que tengas razón, no lo comprendo, pero una cosa es comprender las necesidades de gente hipogrita como tu y las humildes voluntades que luchan para salir adelante.**

 **-Tu~… jamas seras aprobado, viendo lo que hiciste aquí y ahora, el consejo te rechazara, tu nunca seras aceptado!**

 **-Un demonio de clase alta o un noble no es definido por su merito o fortuna, que los ancianos del consejo me quiten todo lo que quieran, mis contratos, oportunidades, dinero y fama pero una cosa es segura, solo el mundo y aquellos que tengan los ojos abiertos pueden notar la diferencia.**

 **seras hijo de puta!, esas cosas mundanas como la humildad son inútiles en nuestra sociedad y te lo voy a demostrar!** –aun en su agotamiento intento darme un golpe-.

 _ ***Punch***_

 **Jeje…** -rio con arrogancia dado a su golpe pero yo solo bufe-.

… **. Demasiado blando** –hable indiferente del tacto que ocurrio, luego volvi a enfocar otro golpe mandándolo lejos-, **mi turno...**

 _ ***Smash***_

 **Guagh~….** –vomito sangre, esta en la ultimas, no me queda de otra mas que noquearlo-.

 _ ***tap tap tap tap***_

 **Sabes….** **Viendo todo lo que has hecho me dio una dura enseñanza** –concentre un orbe de energía dragonica, suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a dormir-, **una vez termine contigo seguirán todos los iguales a ti, [Drag-].**

 **-espera!**

 **uh?** –voltee a ver a mi costado derecho y me sorprendi de verla encararme-, **Ravel?**

 **deja a mi hermano… por favor~… ya le diste una lección, no quiero perderlo *inff*** -ella bajo la mirada tratando inútilmente de esconder sus sollozos-, **hasta hare lo que me pidas… sere tu esclava…. *inff* solo deja a mi hermano~!.**

-al principio me vi consternado por la repentina intromisión y más el que ella intentara de todo corazón el salvar a su hermano, un amor de familia incondicional es lo que esta ocurriendo, defender a alguien de manera tan desesperada que te humillas por el frente a sus ojos. La mirada de Raiser lo dice todo, esta en shock pero luego esbozo una mirada aterrada de ver que su hermana se sacrificara de esta forma-.

 **-(supongo que una oportunidad no esta demás, verdad?).**

-a mis ojos fluyeron todas las imagines que alguna vez tuve de Garou, el como llego a nuestra casa, el como fue rehabilitado y nuestro crecimiento como hermanos, también estaba Gabo, el como lo rescatamos de las calles en Siam, lo alimente, lo bañe, el como se pelea con otros perros para defenderme y a mi madre, nuestras salidas al parque-.

 **[acariciar]**

 **-uh?**

 **-quieres salvar a tu hermano sabiendo la clase de criatura inmunda que es, porque iba impedírtelo? Tal vez el inframundo si haya gente que pueda preocuparse por los suyos.**

 **[extreme Blushing]**

 **e… eso… signfica?** –su voz estaba al borde del llanto de felicidad y con un rubor en su rostro-.

 **-eso si, lo de ser mi esclava fue demasiado, además el ya perdió, no porque lo derrote, sino porque interveniste.**

 **-etto perdón,… yo no quería…..**

 **Esta bien, no hace falta que me lo digas, pero vuelve a cruzar en mi camino y será "tercer strike" queda claro?** –me di la vuelta dispuesto a retirarme pero tenia que decir una palabras-, **bien Grayfia el combate termino, ya puedes declarar al ganador!.**

 **{El ganador del Rating Game, es Raven Hyoudou}** –ella dio el tan esperado anuncio mientras me retiraba con el puño en alto-.

 _ ***crack… Clack!***_

 **Eh?** –mire a mis pies y pude ver que la isleta se estaba desmoronando, rápido acelere el paso con la armadura hasta el borde y di un impulso con el "Dragon Jet" y usando las alas para salir de la isla como una bala, pude ver que era gigantesca casi tan grande como la ciudad de Kinkaku-ji-.

 **-seguro me matara el Maou por su coliseo y las otras tres islas…. Ñehhh seguro no son nada.**

 **-[Raven-kun/senpai!]**

-voltee a ver el origen de esas voces en conjunto, inconfundibles, eran Kiba Aisha y Lu que venían volando con sus alas, terminado por rodearme y felicitarme-.

 **-esa fue una gran pelea Raven-kun, tienes que enseñarme a combatir asi con mis espadas!**

 **-ara ara cuanta potencia, realmente me divertí al ver la pelea.**

 **-Raven-senpai fue admirable… pero tiene que ocuparse de otra cosa.**

 **-eh? Como que de otra cosa?.**

 **Raven~!** –de mi espalda vino una voz casi como un eco, ella estaba aquí viniendo a verme, era Buchou que sin previo aviso logra abrazarme-, **gracias~…. Gracias~! Cumpliste tu palabra… *inff* no me cansare de decirlo, Raven… en verdad muchísimas gracias.**

 **No hay de que, siempre que pueda respirar, dare el ultimo aliento por ti…. Rena** –correspondi el abrazo mientras descendíamos hasta el suelo para llegar frente a los Maou-.

 **Felicidades joven y como prometimos, una apuesta es una apuesta, el compromiso quedara anulado y ahora Rena Gremory tendrá la inmunidad para escoger a su pretendiente** –Penentio sonrio formalmente en jubilo por Rena-.

 **Gracias, en verdad lamento los malos modales de antes Lucifer-sama o debería decir eh… Penentio-sama?** –el cambio formal de tono descoloca Penentio pues no sabia como dirigirme a el con tanta familiaridad pero solo empezó a reir-.

 **Lo dejo a como tu quieras o creas conveniente chico, aunque Penentio sea mi nombre puedes dirigirte de forma profesional** –alego con una sonrisa mientras me extendió su mano-, **es un gusto ver que mi hermana cuente con tal poderoso aliado, espero grandes cosas de ti, Hyoudou-kun.**

 **Bueno… se hace muy tarde y creo que tenemos que volver** –tome el panfleto y active el circulo de emergencia, creía que nos transportaría pero luego vi que invoca a un grifo-, **wow un grifo? Será un bello paseo –procedi a subirme a la criatura y le tendí mi mano a Rena-, Buchou, viene?.**

 **Si! Por supuesto** –tomo mi mano con un enorme rubor su rostro para luego proceder a irnos al mundo humano-.

 **[…]**

 **-al final las cosas no salieron como pensábamos.**

 **-si…. Supongo que fue muy precipitado de mi parte el atar a mi hija de esa forma y ese chico…**

 **-lo entendemos, tiene prioridades como todos nosotros Zeoticus-san, yo y mi esposa nos retiramos, tenemos que atender a Raiser puesto que ese chico jugo una carta muy astuta, quien diría que portaría un rosario solo para dar un golpe de gracia? Ejeje… realmente era cierto, el karma es una perra.**

 **-este podría ser inicio de un cambio para el inframundo, mi hija tenia razón después de todo.**

 **-solo espero que los demonios conservadores del consejo puedan salir de esto para bien y darle una oportunidad al muchacho.**

 **-y respecto a ese chico.**

 **-si… su batalla contra su destino, estará cerca…. El blanco.**

 **[con Raven y Rena, Lugar: mundo humano, cielos de Kuoh]**

 **-[Reset].**

-era el sonido de la armadura, había vencido el tiempo por lo que el Reset se termino, realmente consumi el tiempo muy rapido-.

 **-valla eso tardo menos de lo creido, eso me pasa por gastar fuerzas con 20 guardias.**

 **Raven…. Tu…. Tu brazo!** –Buchou se espanto al ver mi brazo mutado en un brazo dragonico lleno de cornamentas-, **tu… porque llegaste tan lejos para dar tu brazo?, sabes que eso no tendrá reparo?.**

 **-esto? No, Rena… yo he dado mucho mas que mi brazo, mi corazón y medula espinal también fueron parte del trato.**

 **cada vez me rompes mas el corazón, tanto valgo yo? Solo te reencarne y no has hecho nada mas que pasar por desgracias** –ella miro tristemente hacia abajo y comenzó a llorar-.

 **Ningún precio es mas alto que el valor por mi familia, tu lo dijiste, "en una nobleza…"** –le di un señal para que continuara-.

" **vivimos y peleamos como familia", te lo había dicho en el dia 05 del campamento cuando me pediste practicar** –ella se ruborizo tiernamente para acercarse mas a mi-, **pero… ahora tengo deseos de algo mucho mas grande que yo.**

 **Y se que mis palabras no son prometedoras, y lo que te ofrezco es tosco y destinado al fracaso** –me acerque a ella, necesito esto-, **solo un juego prohibido.**

 **Es peligroso, pero tentador** –ella sonríe picara, ya me descubrio-, **pero tiene una respuesta.**

 **Y yo se como responder** –solamente la tome de la quijada debajo de su bello rostro de porcelana y me dispuse a acercar aun mas-.

 **-{aumg~?!...umhhh~ chu…. Huaw~… umhhhhh… mhuaaa~!} [Rena/Raven].**

-ese beso, en su principio fue suave, pero mil emociones y palabras se mesclaron, expresando el deseo que tenemos en uno por el otro, sus labios son realmente suaves, la ilusión es como un sabor dulce de fresas mesclado con leche condensada, al paso de los primeros cinco segundo nos separamos de la impresión pero…-.

 **-{uhm~…. Umm umchwa…. Umch~… uw~~ah! Slrrp Mhuaaa~!}.**

-volvimos a buscar el sabor que desprendimos en el primer contactos, esta vez con mayor devoción, pude sentir sus manos rodear mi espalda con condicia, su lengua bailaba en un baiben desenfrenado y armonioso con la mia, el contacto de su rostro y el mio fue como la mordedura de una capa de torta a sabor vainilla, el aroma embriagador de cerezas que rondeaba su pelo, se siente como el cielo. Sin darme cuenta note que me comenzaba a faltar el aire y Rena parecía convulsionar-.

 **-{Pwaaahh~….}**

 _ ***Vaduum(x3)***_

 **ejeje~~….** –por un instante pude notar el reflejo de la luna en sus ojos, es perfecta- **ese fue mi primer beso, espero que realmente haya valido la pena para ti.**

 **jeje~…. Lo valio, en cada celula de mi cuerpo** –tambien había reido con ella, se podría decir que ahora-.

 _ **-kruooohhh~!.**_

-el grifo nos grasneo a ambos para darnos cuenta de nuestro entorno, ya habíamos aterrizado, avergonzado por la cruiatura y su poca paciencia que sabia romper el momento, me lo comería si supiera que sabor tiene, pero lo dejare pasar por esta noche-.

 **Gracias chico, ten un buen viaje** –salude al grifo con una reverencia y este hizo lo mismo y procedió a retirarse dejando unas plumas caer en el cielo-.

 **Raven-san, Rena-san!** –en la entrada nos percatamos del grito de esa voz era Serris que no se había ido del club y Chloe estaba con ella-, **lo hiciste! Estoy tan faliz.**

 **Te dije que lo conseguiría Serris! Esta vez si cumpli** –ella se me abalanzo en abrazo de araña, cosa algo incomoda-.

 _ ***Vaduum's(speed up. 1.5)***_

 **Raven!** –Chloe estaba viniendo hacia mi, se me abalanza **\- en verdad lo hiciste!... eso significa si podemos tener otra oportunidad!.**

 **Emmm bueno…. Hii~!** -voltee a mirar al lado y ahí estaba Rena teniendo una aura de temer-.

 **Me puedes explicar…. Que significa esto?** –Rena estaba teniendo un arranque de esta no me iba a salvar-.

 **Es que no recuerda? Fui yo la que invito a Raven antes de que lo reclutaras** –se excuso Chloe con un aura triunfal-, **en otras palabras soy su no oficial primera novia.**

 **Raven te lo preguntare una vez, que planeas con todo esto?** –Rena volvió su mirada mas sombria al verme, creo que no le gusta-.

 **-No puedo hallar la forma de decirles que no a ustedes además…** **KUGH~!.**

 _ ***Vaduum(speed up 2.0)***_

 **-{Raven!}.**

 **-uhhhg~.. ya empezó, ahora se lo que me quizo decir Valak.**

 **-de que hablan Raven-san? Que va a a empezar.**

 **yo….. siento…. Mu…mucho calor…. Uahh~!** –estaba por desmayarme en los bajos instintos hasta que sentí unas manos atraparme-.

 **Te tengo Raven-kun, Rena-sama ayúdame con el, a la sala de juntas** –indico Chloe para despues ambas llevarme a la sala-.

 **Nohhg~… al cuarto de huéspedes** –indique desesperado, se me agota el tiempo-, **hay algo que requiero de todas pero debe ser un lugar mas comodo.**

 **Esta bien iremos allí** –asintio Rena para luego llevarme al mismo cuarto donde dormi con ella-.

 _ ***Vaduum(speed up x30)* *Crack***_

-cuando Rena entro y todos llegamos ahí, me detuve en seco para consternación de todas luego empuje a las tres dentro del cuarto-.

 **en verdad… uuhhhh~ãhhh….. lo siento chicas** –tuve el mal pensamiento de sellar la puerta del cuarto y toda habitancion para evitar escapes por circulo magico-, **pero….. me han tentado demasiado jijiji~… y yo… realmente necesito todo de las tres~….**

 **n/a(Wattpad): Lemon, contiene gifs referenciales a varios hentai, los créditos a sus autores para este lemon que es "largo" les aconsejo el soundtrack "is a princess/Rias theme" o "Watashi no Tame ni Ikinasai" en versión extendida posiblemente 1 hora.**

Pov omnisciente:

 _ ***click***_

-tras cerrar la puerta con seguro, Raven estaba avanzando ante la mirada temerosa de Rena, Chloe y Serris, las féminas podían notar como Raven camina de forma esquelética hasta ellas, haciendo que retrocedan hasta chocar con la cama y cayendo en bandeja de plata, podían ver la mirada de los ojos del castaño, un profundo rojo carmesí de reptil se reflejaba en ellos, mucho deseo reprimido quizás puesto que el aura que las rodeaba en lo largo de la habitación no era incomoda, al contrario, la presión de aire les hacia querer buscar alguna fuente de oxigeno-.

 **-ahhhh~jahh~ ahhhhjahh~ ajajah~…**

 **-Raven… te.. te digo que te calmes, eres mi peon recuerdas?**

 **-y tu misma aceptaste participar en este juego prohibido Rena, o es que acaso no me deseas?.**

-ronco y seguro de su palabras, Raven nota como Rena se electrifica por el razonamiento de haber rechazado la oferta del hombre en cuestión frente a ella, rápidamente negó con la cabeza y se abalanza sobre el para posteriormente besarlo en frances-.

 **Ummhhh~! Umm~… Pwah, tonto claro que te deseo…** -ella volteo a ver a Chloe y Serris que tenían un sonrojo muy notorio-, **incluso si tengo que compartirte con ellas solo no dejes de mirarme.**

 **Como desees… mi princesa…** -procedio a abrazar el torso de Rena de forma muy codiciada, cada fibra de la tela y lo ajustada que estaba en el traje de novia era sensaciones únicas que corrompen segundo a segundo por medio de sus estimulos, un tortuoso placer que le dio un cosquilleo monumental-, **debemos quitarte esto, estorba.**

 _ ***ZRRRP~~!***_

-Raven había rasgado la parte baja de la falda del vestido de novia de Rena hasta mostrar la lencería que mantenía en alto una medias que llegan a los muslos, dejando a la vista de sus cachetes de durazno, fuerte y codicioso apretó con su mano izquierda el cachete izquierdo demostrando la enorme flexibilidad de la carne de su rey, degustando con la yema de su mano dragonica por completo-.

 **Ahh~! Uhmm….** –Rena intenta ahogar gemidos desesperados por salir, quería gritar por la sensación puesto que nunca permitio a un chico degustar de su cuerpo- **(se siente muy diferente del sueño de aquella vez).**

 **-ump~!... ummm~ chu… uwahg~…*lick***

-el beso grotesco deslumbro una escena que solo Chloe creía posible en los porn-sets pero nunca creyo que verlo de primera fila sería tan excitante, el aura que Raven emanaba era diferente de cuando peleo contra el, su cuerpo se encontraba entre el fuego y el pavimento, sus pechos que de por si eran grandes, estaban muy sudados mostrando la poca lencería interior que llevaba, ver a Raven tan dominante y manipulador de la situación la estremecio en sus sentidos de querer ser esclavizada productos de las propiedades de una fallen angel-.

 **-en serio Raven…. Va a hacer eso conmigo?**

-para sorpresa de la elfa caída, Serris tenia un sonrojo atomico, ver a Raven de tal forma la estremece, ella creía conocerlo pero ahora ella nunca pensó que el quería hacer esto con las tres, al igual que Chloe ella sudaba a montones, su corazón se acelera sin poder despegar la mirada del cuerpo de Rena, sumiso y empalagoso, besando de forma tan insana y apasionada que daba asco, entre los segundos para respirar se turnaban para masajearse-.

 **-Pwuahh~!... no es justo que tu te diviertas… déjame verte el pecho…**

 _ ***Zirrrp~~***_

 **wow…. Chocolates slurrrp… me pregunto a que saben?** –al deshacer la camisa, Rena se relamió al gusto para luego acercarse al pectoral de Raven, empezando por la boca-.

 _ ***French Kiss* *Sucky(x8)* *Licky(x10)* *Bite(x12)***_

-comenzando por un salvaje y corto francés, Rena no toma molestias en examinar el abdomen bien formado de Raven, explorando cada centímetro y cicatriz para avivar cada vez mas el vigor que su progesterona producia con cada roce de sus dedos y boca, bajo de una lamida al cuello y lo marco con varios chupetones, dejando una visible marca roja hasta llegar a sus clavicula, la lamio como si fuera una felación, rondando de hueso en hueso hasta dar un ultimo chupete a la tráquea, luego fue la cicatriz que estaba en su hombro izquierdo, la relamio y mordio buscando conservar ese enorme olor que tanto la excitaba hasta llegar a su sudorosas axilas, el pestoso olor junto con la ignotizante aura del castaño le provoco una seria duda existencial-.

 **Si lo deseas tanto… hazlo, no te juzgare** –le indico suave en su oído, haciendo corto circuito en su medula espinal, loca, la tenia loca y atrapada en el deseo-.

-de como una noble a una simple esclava de su deseo, Rena empezó a lamer como si fuera un perro bebiendo de su tazon, un carnoso tazon lleno de agua salina, sin despegar sus cubiertos pechos del acolchado y firme torso de Raven para cuando ya logra saborear esa axila izquierda, volvió a pasearse por el pectoral hasta su otra axila, claramente provocando una leve risa en el castano por el desliz de su lengua-.

 **Ten cuidado víbora** –Raven la sostiene nuevamente atrayendo sus labios a otro beso-, **… no queras dañar la mercancía para las otras o si?.**

-acto seguido y en un acto de gmnasia sin precedentes, Raven tomo a Rena de los glúteos y la alzo, por un momento se separo del beso pero Rena abrazo sus piernas por encima de su cadera además de sujetarse con los brazos sobre los hombros de Raven, terminando por sostenerla de un solo brazo apretando un cachete de su redondo culo, bailando salsa con los labios del otro, masajeando los pechos de su rey/princesa por encima del vstido de novia, mientras que eran visto por Chloe y Serris siendo esta ultima que se estaba dejando llevar por el calido ambiente-.

 **Yo…. Uhmmm are?** –Serris quedo pasmada al ver que sus manos no respondían a su orden sino mas bien quería algo semejante, viendo que su mano drerecha se escabulle hasta su falda- **(no puedo controlar mi cuerpo…. Pero la forma en que rena-sama y Raven-san están tan empalagosos…)** –pensaba viendo en un leve corte del beso francés, ambos pegan sus lenguas sin hacer contacto labial, solo para volver al "full contact"-, **(…me hace sentir… mucho calor).**

 _ ***Squeeze***_

 **-ah~!... uhmmmm~~… mhuaaa~! Uhg~kuh…. Um…**

-Serris volteo a ver a su izquierda y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que Chloe se le adelanta, sus pechos estaban mostrados en toda su gloria, su brasier y blusa de la academia estaban desechas, sus bragas completamente húmedas y sus manos resbaladizas se deslizan suave y frenéticamente, dos dedos en jugando con su clítoris y labios vaginales cuyos fluidos salían como explosivos de minería, un pezón inchado que se molestaba en volver a sujetar con su mano y dirigirlo a su boca para después prestar atención a su otro seno y masajearlo codiciosamente-.

 **Ah~!... no es justo que ella se lleve todo… *Shrurrrp~chu* sho~ twambhien quiëro…** -volvio a centrarse en su labor sin dejar de ver la escena-.

-admirando tal acto por parte de su compañera, Serris lentamente empezó a imitarla, se deshizo de los botones de su camisa escolar, acariciando su seno derecho sobre su brasier buscando estimular ese sentimiento tan apasionado e instintivo que la domina, abriendo plenamente su blusa para dejar a plena vista su esbelto pero bien formado abdomen, rosando su falda hasta desabotonarla y finalmente el punto de quiebre, un rozón a sus bragas directo en el "botón de Marte"-.

 **Hyyah~?!** –una corriente surgio del pleno contacto de llama haciéndola gemir, dejándola en shock-, **(esto es… es una locura, solo lo roce un poco pero estoy muy sensible, será producto del aura de Raven-san?)** –volvio a mirar la empalagosa escena en donde Raven aun sostenia a Rena ya con su encaje de novia desmontado en los pechos, masajeando el pezón izquierdo con su mano derecha lamiéndose los labios por tocarlo- **(esa… debería ser yo~!).**

 **Que estas esperando?** –Raven asciende su vista confuso hacia Rena quien sonríe perversa ante el antojo del tigre que la mira deseoso de su carne-, **si tanto los quieres probar adelante, gusta de esos "Nikuman", son tuyos.**

 _ **Hummm itta daki massu~!**_ –Raven dio una lamida al pecho ciegamente saboreando la textura hasta llegar al pezon- ***ñohm… ummmh~ Shruuup~chu*.**

 **-ah~! Ummmm~huaaaah~! Kyuuuuh!... uhhm~!**

 **-fufufu… me pregunto si saldrá leche del relleno uwaaaah~ñomh! *Slurrp*** -Raven procedio a chupar el pezón cosa que le saco varios espasmos a Rena-.

 **Pa~par~pareces un bebe uhm?! Hyaaah~!** –Rena pocedio a acariciar el cabello de Raven mientras este ultimo degustaba del sabor del pecho- **(estoy encendida, no creo resistir, aun si pudiera…. No resistiría este deseo tan implacable en mi cuerpo, mis venas están bombeando lava, mi corazón es un sol y me quema….. Raven, hazlo mas fuerte!).**

 **Chuuu~pwahh!** –Raven jalo el pezón de un solo chupetón para soltarlo sacando de extasis a Rena-.

 **-Ñiiiiigh~?!... eh? Po~ porque te detienes?.**

 **Tu cuerpo me esta llamando, además quiero probarte en todo… hump!** –Raven dio un brinco que de imprevisto para Rena estremeciera gran parte de sus bragas **-, lo vez? Estoy asi no solo por ti, sino que la idea de hacer contigo, las demás seguirán luego mi reina, ahora centrate en ser mi dama.**

 **Ha~…. Hai…** -Rena bajo sus piernas para ser guiada a la cama-, **me voy desmontar el vestido no seria justo para mi si tu eres…..**

 **Lo se, yo estoy igual** –le indico mirar hacia abajo y Rena lo nota-, **mi Reina a donde esta mirando tan descarada~?.**

 **Eh?... Etto.. anno…. Este.. yo, veras~!** –la lengua de Rena oscila entre balbuceos, su rostro estaba atomizado por la idea de verlo en pantorrillas-.

 **Bien, esta bien, te voy a complacer mi reina~** -Raven deshace los cinturones de su pantalón y procede a liberar sus boxers-.

 **-oh my….. esa cosa es real?**

-la impresión de Rena fue mas de lo que pudo desear, la breve embestida de Raven a su conejito rosa fue prácticamente el asalto de una víbora, debajo del ya tieso pantalón yacían unos boxers completamente estirados y al borde explotar desgarrados por el mismo leviatan debajo de esas prendas, desprendiendo un aroma que si antes no era notado, ahora la tenia extasiada por la mancha en la punta de esa arma mortal-.

 **Y bien? Te complace? Mi reina~…** -Raven estaba cerca, cosa que ya sorprendio a Rena, tan perdidan en sus sentidos que no lo vio venir-, **pero… me parece un poco injusto ser yo el que se adelante no crees?.**

 **Oh….. hai~…** -Rena asintió electrificada por la idea de ver mas alla y desmonto lo que quedaba del vestido dejando a plena vista el encaje inferior que sostiene sus medias hasta los muslos-, **que… que sigue ahora?.**

-Raven no contesto nada y la volteo en dirección a la cama sujetando sus pechos y rasgando el encaje del torso liberando su blanca piel al mundo, solo para terminar montados en el centro de la cama, con ella encima del corcel moreno como una jinete, dejando su pelvis en una vista desvergonzada a sus cierva/amiga que no dejaban de tocarse ellas solas-.

 **Que sigue? Fácil…** -le mordio el ovulo de la oreja seguido de un lengüetazo a su orificio y finalmente morder el cuero-, **… quiero ver como te corres.**

-sin esperar a rechistar, Raven coló sus manos por las nalgas de Rena, jalando firmemente el tejido de las bragas, acariciando sus muslos sin dejar desatendido el pecho izquierdo con su mano dragonica, suave, muy seductor y obsceno, pego a Rena contra su propio pelvis dejando a la demonia plasmada por el grosor del glande, ya buscando saborear con su mano derecha el sabor de su montículo de venus, Raven empezó a desmontar las bragas pero Rena lo detuvo-.

 **Déjame hacerlo~…. Tu ve por el plato principal** –dijo débilmente para luego ir tirando de la tela-.

-Raven sin rechistar mueve su mano aun debajo de la fina tela de la braga, mientras que Rena movio sus manos delatando mas piel blanquecina para deleite del afro-asiatico, viendo sus muy redondos cachetes derecho e izquierdo sobre la curvatura de su pene, que se estremecio por la estresante limitación táctil de la tela, los nervioso y las ansias se manifestaron en las manos por varios segundo pero se recompuso, ya llegaría el tiempo, el en verdad quiere saborear a todas y cada una de las féminas que estaban enfrente de el, verlas sudar, verlas llorar de rotas que quedarían, rellenar e inundar cada milímetro de ellas con solo su saliva seguida de una enorme ronda de corridas y bañarlas en sudor por el inaguantable numero de rondas-.

-Rena por su parte hacia lo mejor para dejar el deleite del suave contacto de su cuerpo y no molestar a Raven, se había arrancado a final de cuentas la tela que poblaba su cadera y sostén, dejando su pecho mas desnudo de lo que ya estaba. Miro por encima de su hombre y pudo notar un vacio en los ojos de Raven que aun no perdían el rasgo de reptil y color de fuego además de un enorme hilo de saliva fue entonces en ese punto que ella también decidio formar parte del juego travieso y meneo sus caderas atrayendo la mirada de Raven hacia su boca y lo beso como cereza de pastel-.

 **Hump~?... huuum** –Raven se vio sorprendido por el juego mutuo que pellizco el clitoris- **(me quiere matar del extasis… niña lista).**

-en un momento creyo que ella soltaria el beso pero continuo persistentemente hasta que sintió necesitar oxigeno, corto el contacto consentida por Raven pero apenas recupero el aliento con dos exhalaciones tomo su boca de nuevo y lo jalo codiciosa a sus labios, en vista de esto y con el bamboleo de las caderas de la diablesa que con fervor acaricia su delantero, buscando a la serpiente para llevársela a su nido de halcones pero una corriente azota su pelvis y pecho-.

 **Humgh~! Gwahh~!... me.. me vengo hyaa~!** –Rena aviso desesperada ante los traviesos movimientos de Raven, los cuales aumentaron el ritmo-.

 **Hazlo, con bastante fuerza** –Raven se llevo el pecho derecho de Rena a la boca mientras continuo con su juego llevando a Rena al punto de quiebre-.

 **-me… me-m… me vengo!.**

 _ ***Squirt!* *Squeeze(x2)***_

 **Hyaaaaa~!** –Rena arqueo su espalda ante el orgasmo provocado por Raven-, **agh~… ah..ahhgwk…ghaaaa~~….**

-Raven saco su mano aun sosteniendo a Rena, se acerco la mano su cara, parecía una enorme cantidad de baba pero esta tenia un aroma muy fuerte, por instinto se la acerco al labio aun bajo la mirada atónita de las chicas y solo dio una lamida, para ellas seguro dirían que no sabe a mucho pero las acciones de Raven fueron otras, volteo a Rena con su vagina ya toda humeda levantando sus nalgas y doblándola con bola, dejando de por si a Rena mucho mas roja, mientras delataba una sonrisa bestial-.

 **Fue delicioso…. Rena~… pero tengo ganas de mas** –fue lo que dijo Raven al ver la postura de Rena mientras que esta aun recuperaba el aliento-.

 **a… asi no Raven si lo haces en esta posición voy a…** -sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos ya que Raven establecio contacto entre su lengua y los labios vaginales- **Ñhiiii~!... vo~ voy a enloquecer~.**

-entre espasmos y varias vibraciones provocada por su orificio ya sensible por la corrida, Rena sufria de espasmos que mas que solo darle irritación, le aturdían la nocion de frio post-orgasmo, haciéndola volver a entrar en calor mientras que Raven que esta lamiendo su intimidad, ahora se veía ebrio por las feromonas que libera Rena, le hicieron tener la ilusión de que ella estaba desprendiendo una jalea del mas delicioso sabor, un toque de amargura sobrepuesto en el salado, posiblemente por la orina o por otra cosa, su cunnilingus le valio cada segundo y espasmo creado por la satisfactoria respuesta que Rena ejercia, el sabor de la carne a través de la presión ejercida por la vagina hicieron mas satisfactorio el recorrido de su lengua hasta lo mas profundo que llegara, su himen, apenas lo roso retrocedio su lengua y se relamio-.

 **Podría llegar mas lejos pero terminaría por romper tu himen** –comento para luego dejar caer las piernas de Rena y lentamente dirigirse a su covertura **-, los preparativos ya están listo…. Y yo ya no quiero esperar~.**

 **Ummhrr~!** –Rena contradiciendo la situación, pateo a Raven para luego revertir los papeles, ahora ella estaba arriba-, **… niño malo.**

 _ ***plack***_

 **guaaah~!?** –el gemido resultante de Raven producto de un golpe de dedo medio genero un "estate quieto" que entendio por las malas-.

 **Ahhh~jahh~(x3)… no es justo que sea solo yo la que disfrute de esto** –pozo sus manos en la curvatura del tallo-, **… se supone que el sexo es algo que de los tengamos que disfrutar, si eres tu el que hace todo, dejaras a una mujer oxidada e insensible, es eso lo que quieres?.**

 **Ugh~~! No…** -Raven casi maúlla por el cambio de situación, Rena se estaba metiendo muy enserio su papel como pareja y acompañante-.

 **-si tanto lo que quieres es gozar de esto tanto como yo, entonces…. Uwahhh~ñuomh!, *Slurrrp* umhhh~!**

 **Guhhh~!... mhuaaa~haaaa~** -Raven se contorsiona por la repentina felacion de Rena- **(es algo torpe aunque…. No es para nada una amateur).**

-como Raven veía a Rena hacer una felación al principio fue un forzado depthtrough pero al instante se atasca para salir a recuerar aliento y volver a la acción, esta vez un poco mas consciente de su alcance y resistencia haciéndolo de forma mas comoda cosa que sirvió, ya que Raven esta sacando varios espasmos mientras Rena combina un torniquete de su manualidad derecha complementada con su cavidad bucal, haciendo que no quedara nada que cubrir, la mezcla de roces aspiración daban el claro mensaje de que ella lo quería todito, fuera como fuera, entraría de una sola sentada-.

 **-(lo hace de forma familiar… será que aprendio de ese corto sueño?).**

 _ ***Creek***_

 **Eh?..** –Raven miro desconcertado a su izquierda, eran Chloe y Serris, ambas con caras muy rojas y humedad en sus muslos-.

 **-No es justo…. Yo también quiero… esa debería ser yo pero… ya no aguanto~**

 **a partir de aquí, jugaremos todas hasta el final y a la misma vez** –sentencio Chloe para luego posarse junto a Rena **-, te molesta si me uno?.**

 **Hump?... Shrruuup~pwah~ no se, crees poder con ello?** –Rena pregunto cómicamente mientras aun sostenia el pene con el torniquete de su mano ganándose un bufido indignado de Chloe-.

 **Que si puedo?** –Chloe tomo el miembro con su mano izquierda e imito la manualidad de Rena por la parte baja-, **… las elfos somos maquinas hecha para fertilizar, mientras que como angel caída tengo el cuerpo mas que idóneo para corromper al mas puro de los santos, crees que no voy a poder?… urrrhmm~! Uwahh~! Gwogh!.**

-Chloe había empezado con una felación igual a Rena, solo que ella tenia mas imaginación al mover su lengua al compas de las flexiones de su cuello hasta llegar al medio bajo de toda la longitud, muy atrevido para solo una prueba pero muy estimulante y Raven lo sabe, sus ya de por si 28cm lo sabían bien, un pequeño beso en la uretra seguido de círculos en el casco del hongo, un suave serpenteo por el glande hasta llegar al final de tallo para finalizar, una mortificante succion para regresar al punto de partida-.

 **(re… realmente no mentia agh~!... al decir que como angel caída cuenta con un cuerpo hecho para complacer)** –Raven fue tomado de la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en Serris-.

 **Me vas a dejar fuera? Solo compénsame con esto** –Serris fue directo a su boca con un choque francés de lenguas, uno muy torpe pero fue suavizando el ritmo bajo la tutela de Raven-.

 **-{hum~! Huaghh~… umchu uhm~…./ umguh~….** **Gulp gulph~…. Umchu~… mhuaaa} [Raven/Serris].**

-el baile de lenguas de Serris ya empezó a tomar mas ritmo, el contacto que Raven le provocaba en su guía era un caliente y contagioso, mientras que por el lado de Chloe, esta ya tenia completa orientación del grosor y profundidad de Raven y tomo todo de una centada, con su nariz rozando el vientre en donde nace la curvatura, dio un chupetón, centímetro por centímetro hasta llegar a la uretra y despedirse con un beso solo para que Rena ahora ya aprendida de la lección de como dar felaciones compitió con Chloe para dar una probada de la mezcle de tres sabores sacando otra corriente de placer en Raven que se manifestó en un salto de grueso y largo pene, sorprendiendo a la diabla por la acentuación de la sangre y firmeza estando asi hasta que saco el miembro luego de unas 30 pulseadas de su mano combinada con lengua y esófago, gracias a lo aprendido por Chloe y para cuando esta ultima iba a tomar la uretra, Rena la detiene-.

En lugar de ir una por una, vamos las dos a la vez –esta sugerencia tomo de improviso a Chloe pero tras pensarlo acepto y poso su mirada en Raven-.

 **Raven~…** -lo llamo con tono caliente mientras aun atendia el miembro de este ultimo, quien volteo a ver tras calmar su beso-, **arrímate al borde de la cama, haremos algo muy especial para ti~.**

 **Em… de acuerdo?** –dudoso y angustiado por la frustrante pausa Raven acato la orden sin descuidar su atención de Serris-, **y… que van a hacer?.**

 **-Fufufu~ esto.**

 _ ***PLAPH~!(x2)***_

-lo que aconteció después de acomodarse fue algo que solo Raven creía posible en los mangas de las mentes mas bizarras y polígamas de los ecchi's, Chloe y Rena lo atraparon en un paizuri doble turnándose cada una entre lamidas para luego cambiar a la otra, siguiendo un ritmo casi singular-.

 **-guah~! Uhhgwah~Ahh~**

 **-fufufu y bien? Que se siente?**

 **ahhk~! Se siente muy… Humf?!** –justo al momento de responder fue besado por Serris distrayendo su atención en responder y siendo guiado hasta su montículo de venus, señal de que estaba ansiosa de mas-, **pwahh~… increible.**

 _ ***Squeeze* *Squirt***_

 **Mhuaaa~! No dejes de mover tu mano Raven-san** –musito débilmente Serris que dejo a Raven hacer de las suyas con su pecho y clitoris-, **ah~.. ah~.. uhmm~!... Hyaaah~!.**

-el juego entre los cuatro siguió de esta forma, Raven besaba, chupaba y masajea los pechos de Serris mientras esta ultima, con todo el pesar de no poder estimular a Raven solamente le acaricio el pelo mientras lo apega mas y mas a sus pechos. Por el lado de Rena y Chloe siguieron con su competencia de complicidad viendo quien tenia la mejor técnica, aunque esa competencia era inútil y fue cambiada de plano al querer ver la ayaculacion, los estimulos y brincos de Raven ante cambio de sus "tit-job's" fue algo mucho mas que satisfactorio, ya que eso era provocado por ellas y en cierta medida, las estimulaba a jugar entre ellas, cuando una daba una felación la otra se auto estimulaba su cavidad vaginal, llenando el cuarto de un asqueroso pero atrayente aroma sexo-.

 _ ***Vzzrt~!***_

 **Pwahh~!... me… algo sale… me…** -Raven se contorsiona por la estimulante carga neuronal previa a la eyaculacion-.

 **Hazlo…. Lo tomaremos con nuestra cara** –exclamo Chloe aumentando el ritmo sintiendo la dura erección mas exaltada que antes-.

 **Cúbreme con tu espesa carga, la recibire con mis pechos!** –siguió Rena detrás de Chloe siendo que ambas lamian la punta estimulando la carga que avecina-.

 **Raven-san~….. yo siento… mucha corriente yo también… me…** -Serris le siguió el ritmo aumentado a Raven apretando mas aun a el-, **corrámonos juntos… Raven-nii~…..**

 **-c..c~chicas yo….. me….**

 _ ***SPLURRRT~!* *SQUIRT~!***_

 **-{corro~!/me vengo~!} [Raven / Serris].**

 **{hyaaa~?!}** –Rena y Chloe gimieron por el susto dado por la carga-.

 **ahhhh~jahh~… ahhhjaahhh~** -suspiro pesadamente Raven ante la escena que se cernia frente a el-.

 **ahhk~… uuhhh… gugh~… uufhfu~** -Serris por su lado jadeaba entre espasmos mientras que sus pezones ya erectos se veian rojos por el juego de la boca de Raven, estando satisfecha de esa corrida-.

-pero por el lado de la diablesa y la elfa caída era otro cuento del cual Raven no se estaba perdiendo ni un detalle aun con Serris abrazada a el, Rena y Chloe se masajearon y extraen unas gotas de la inmensa carga que las rocio en cara y pechos mirando el extracto que las rodeaba, lo dudaron una vez pero Rena y Chloe se llevaron las gotas a la boca estremeciendo su esófago y finalmente sus vientres, haciendo que la electrificante sensación de probar otra mas fuera inevitbale y se auto agarraron y limpiaron, gota a gota hasta llenar sus estomagos-.

 **Uhhm~delishioso… Slurrrp…. Pwah!** –Rena dio un chupetón a su pezón dejándolos completamente limpios-.

 **Tienes otro poco en la cara…. Déjame limpiártelo** –Chloe se acerco hipnotizada a la cara de Rena para lamerla pero esta ultimo oponía resistencia-.

 **No es justo! consíguete la tuya** –contesto Rena viendo de reojo los cachetes de Chloe-, **además… aun no limpias tu cara tambien.**

 **Nohhh~! Déjame~!** –la reacción revertida de la situación hizo que ambas se pelearan por las gotas de Raven en la cara de la otra-.

-de por si, si la situación ya era asfixiante, ver a las dos enfrascadas en una lucha fue motivo mas que suficiente para fijar su atención en Serris y se dispuso a besarla de nueva cuenta pero fue jalada por Rena y Chloe que cambiaron lugares con Serris, en efecto ahora le toca hacer una felación a la ex santa del crepúsculo haciendo que se sonroje al ver las 9 pulgadas de pura verga aun cubiertas de semen junto a unas miradas complices de las dos onee-sama's que estaban consintiendo a Raven con sus delanteros superiores siendo que Raven opto por fijarse mas en Chloe-.

 **Y que esperas Serris-chan? Te dejamos la mejor parte~…** -Chloe fue sacada de su charla cuando Raven la beso, mientras apegaba con su mano izquierda los glúteos de Rena-.

 **Porque no le das una probada? Esto está en la "letra pequeña" de ser esposa~… fufuf…ãhhh~!** –Rena jadeo por el contacto de los dedos de Raven a su intimidad-.

-Serris trago profundo ante esta resolución, frente a ella solo un vigoroso hombre suplicando su servicio, tenia la atención de su boca antes, pero tras ver a Chloe y Serris tan centradas en la parte baje le hicieron ver una realidad, había estudiado a profundidad en la iglesia que una vez cumplida su labor por el cielo que ahora no tiene, seria concebir relación con un hombre puro de corazón, tener la aprobación de padre y el santo bajo confidencia, caso muy diferente de las otras monjas que posiblemente quedaban vírgenes para ir al cielo pero las paladines tenían la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien con quien concebir a un digno sucesor, de hecho su curiosidad la hizo indagar en los temas de como crear una familia por parte de su maestro quien le contesto acerca del acto sexual, aquel tema de cual tienen el mal juicio del pecado de la lujuria, era algo contradictorio eso si, pero sin amor no es caer en la lujuria, es aceptar los bajos instintos pero con un confidente, y solo es bien visto por la condición de matrimonio, asi lo han visto en todas las iglesias, en toda su extensión y ahora algo de lo que le mencionaron regresa a su mente, las palabras de su mentor-.

 _ **-(amar es estar dispuesto a todo por él, de complacerlo y sentir alegría en el proceso, una vez lo encuentres estaras a un paso de la felicidad, la lucha contra los males será pasajero junto a el, amalo mucho Serris, yo se que el estará dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ti, sea quien sea ese chico).**_

-sin darse cuenta de ese eco mental, ya estaba dando una manualidad, solo que esta era una sencilla, una amateur pero con un tacto y suavidad que reflejaba en el movimiento de su mano, tomo la curvatura del glande y lo dobla hacia abajo, casi tocando su nariz-.

 **(yo…..)** –Serris cerro los ojos para posterior abrirlos con determinacion- **(seguire tus palabras Ebalon-sensei)/ uwahhh~glurrp… uhmm~… Slurrrp~Shurrp~.**

-de esa forma Serris, empezó a darle una felación, cosa que fue respondida por un espasmo de Raven al sentir su delicada y pequeña boca atragantarse con el volumen y forma de su pene, rellenando la boca de su imouto sin siquiera mostrar signos de querer esforzarse, la miro de reojo y pudo ver la cara de Serris, "es realmente ella?", era el pensamiento de Raven al verla con su cara de succion tratando de ahorcarle el miembro con solo la aspiración de sus pulmones y nisiquiera sentía la forma completa de él enterrarse en su garganta pero esto fue compensado por una improvisada paja de parte de la mano derecha, casi familiar a las manos de Rena y Chloe juntas, para rematar ella lo mira suplicante y llena de deseo con un brillo celestial, algo indecoroso de ver siendo ella una santa encarnada el diablo mismo, casi podía jurar escucharla decir y con todo el dolor que eso le provocara-.

 **-(~gran Señor, he pecado en lo mas bajo e insano de mis instintos carnales por este demonio y ahora no tengo regreso, le suplico su misericordioso perdón a esta pobre santa desdichada y aun en el exilio, rebajada a esclava de él, espero poder aun seguir siendo bienvenida en el cielo tras mi purificacion~).**

-tras esta tesitura, Raven no dudo un segundo en acariciar la cabeza de Serris con la mano que satisfacía a Chloe sustituyéndola con su boca en un pezón, Serris arremolino este sentimiento, la estaba tratando de mascota, no, esto era un "hazlo como te plazca, lo haces muy bien", contenta con esta resolución no dudo en aumentar el ritmo, Raven la vio por el rabillo del ojo, contento de ver que Serris ahora contorsiona sus labios junto al torniquete en un ritmo mas armonioso y lento, la humedad provocada por las constantes flexiones de su cuello fueron mas que suficiente para Serris el atreverse a caer un mas de lo que ya había caído y lo hizo-.

 **Gulp~~(x2)…. Glurrrp~!** –Serris dio dos pulsadas a su garganta para después mandarse de lleno a la pelvis de Raven-.

 **Uaghhh~!** –la sensación de cuello de Serris fue un estimulo mucho mas perplejo, lo dejo atonito- **(realmente se la trago toda? Que capacidad tienen estas diablas?!).**

-Serris aun atascada por la enorme presión liberada en su garganta, su respiración tosca y pulsos musculares estimulan a Raven como si de una vagina se tratara y eso que no había llegado a la tercera base, esto solo servia de preámbulo para el gran plato, sus manos bajo enormes corrientes eléctricas provocadas por el placer se deslizaron nuevamente sobre la cabeza de Serris buscando algún punto de agarre hasta que lo creo sujetando el cabello de la santa como una cola de caballo-.

 **per~…. Perdóname Serris~!** –fue lo único que pudo decir antes jalar a Serris contra su cintura-.

 _ ***FLAP FLAP FLAP***_

 **-huuump~?! Glup~Glwop… uhmm~!, gulp~gulp~uffwuf?!... blwwrrg…**

 **Ahhhh~~jaahhhh~(x3)…. Eso, sigue asi Serris~!** –Raven en completa ebriedad halo a Serris en incontables embestidas contra su pelvis-, **se… shienteh~ … tan~ bien~!.**

-Raven centralizo toda la atención de sus manos y cara en Serris, para desagrado de Rena y Chloe, pero al verlo a los ojos podían notar el sadismo de un animal salvaje gozando de su época de apareamiento, era irreal creer que ese chico lleno de virtudes portara tal defecto aunque era eso un defecto?, no lo saben y creerían vivir tanto para descubrirlo, el hilo de saliva que recorre su barbilla, la sonrisa demente y sus ojos cubierto por la sombra de su pelo, en suelo veian a su victima, una santa con los ojos mas que abiertos, dejando salir unos ruidos muy obcenos de su boca, los hilos de saliva que borbotean al retraerse y sus convulsiones al momento de meterse semejante anaconda en toda su garganta pero no opuso resistencia, ella estaba viendo a Raven y viceversa, ella esta complaciendo a su maestro, una santa rota desde el corazón, seducida por el mismo diablo, quien este ultimo estaba ahora aumentando el ritmo, la señal era muy obvia-.

 **Serrish~! Me…. Me corrhorg~~!** –Raven ya perdido en su cólera sujeta fuerte a Serris en un dephtrouthg dando su ultima embestida-.

 _ ***SPLURT~~~!***_

 **humm~! HUM!... GULP~!glup~glup~….!... Pwahhh~! Cofg~Cofg~Coufghhh~…** -Serris lo había hecho y hecho estaba, cada gotita de esta segunda carga llego directo a su estomago sin desperdiciar una sola-, **ahhh~jahh~ eresh horriblwerhg~… agh…. casi me ahogo.**

 **Perdon~! Es que… se sintió tan bien y te esforzaste tanto que no quise.. hump?!** –fue callado por un corto beso de Serris-, **supongo que esta bien por esta noche.**

 **Tan pronto terminamos? Y que haremos con estos?** –Raven volteo a ver a Rena y Chloe que agarrar a Serris e ir a una mesa de noche recostando los codos cada una, levantado sus culos regordetes/en desarrollo-.

 **Aun queremos mas seria indecoroso terminar en este punto, no es asi?** –fue la indagación de Chloe queriendo mostrar su intimidad **-, anda Serris no lo quieres? Ábrete de cuajo y dilo como la santa que eras.**

 **Ummm Etto…..** –Serris aun en su postura, lista para hacer de perrito deslizo su mano derecha y con un rostro celestial propuso a Raven-, … **es nuestra primera vez… anno…. S~se gentil y escoje a la que mas te guste.**

 **No habrá enojos.. pero quiero mas que nada que me escojas… Raven** –Rena extendió de igual forma sus labios vaginales-.

 **Cualquier agujero cuenta aun si no es la vagina** –Chloe fue mas alla y extendió lo mas que pudo su boca posterior con una cara muy lasciva-.

 **-[escoje a tu favorita Raven/san/Darling~…..]**

… **.Glup** –Raven se relamio los labios pero concentro toda su fuerza de voluntad para centrar en la opción mas justa-, **no puedo escoger bien, todas tienen algo bueno, pero lo haremos en una regla de tres.**

 **[regla de tres?]** –preguntaron las tres en confusion-.

 **Si mi primer beso fue Rena, mi primera cita fue Chloe… por ende y para dejarlas parejas Serris se lleva el premio** –dicho esto dio un con su miembro erecto a la intimidad de Serris-, **además Serris, el apretón de su cuello me dio un extasis que no pude controlar, quiero experimentarlo igualmente en este hoyo.**

 **Se~se gentil p-po-por favor** –Serris miro arriba de su espalda, y las demás la siguieron para ver que Raven solo tenia su ojo izquierdo normal y de color ambar-.

 **Me descontrole con tu garganta…. Esta vez será mucho mas gentil** –Raven le acaricio el rostro a Serris para confortarla mientras rozaba ambos órganos genitales- **(no lo había notado pero sus caderas si que son anchas para una joven de su edad, no tan grandes como Rena, pero si es notorio).**

-luego de auto lubricarse, mas de lo que ya estaba, Raven pozo su pene en la entrada de Serris, toda la curva de su uretra cubria la entrada de la ex monja y con creces, al dar el primer empuje se resbala, sacando un gemido a la futura mujer, volvió a posicionarse y tiro con mas fuerza pero por ende, termino embistiendo el clítoris sacando otra descarga de extasis a la rubia-.

 **Muohhh~! Deja de molestarme y metela ya~!** –Serris inundada por el calor de los constantes fallos, estaba perdiendo el juicio de su propio bienestar-.

 **Es que eres muy apretada y resbaladiza si lo hago con fuerza te hare daño…** -iba por la tercera pero su uretra es detenida y guiada por una mano era Serris que lo guio a su himen-.

 **-Ahí~… lo vesh? Ya lo tienes fijo ahora deja de perder el maldito tiempo en hablar y… ha~ hazlo!.**

 _ ***Squeeze* *Rubbing* *Squirt***_

 **-uhhhg~!... grrrhh~!**

 **-uhm~! Ummm! Grrr~kuuuurgh**

-sin rechistar Raven comenzó a penetrarla, apenas metiendo su pene en los labios mayores todos los musculos de Serris se tensaron en su uretra, tratando de expulsar la curva de su miembro pero fue inútil, dos centímetros después Raven alcanza un punto diminuto, era el himen de Serris, muy~ muy pequeñito, sentía que la mataria apenas lo rompiese y justo al momento de tocarlo-.

 ***Rub* *Vzzzrt~~!***

 **-Kyaaah~! / kuagh~~!? [Serris/Raven].**

-Raven para recurrir a fuentes externas para calmar a Serris, la arqueo hacia atrás y la mordio en el cuello bajo, haciéndola gemir de alivio, a escondidas toco a Rena y Chloe que estaba a los lados y estas entendieron el mensaje apretando cada una una mano de Serris que estaban electrificadas por la excitación, Raven abraza a Serris de la cadera estrujándola mientras aun sostenia su torso superior-.

 **Ah! Ñiiiiigh~!** –Serris tenso todos sus agarres mientras Raven aun se movia, ahora se mantenía rozando su himen a total profundidad como si esperara su aprobacion **-, ha~hazlo…..**

 _ ***Rub~…* *RUBWORGH~!* *vzzt~!***_

 **AHHHHH~ARGH! Ummm~umghurgh! Ghaaa~!** –gimio con estruendosa fuerza tensando hasta el agotamiento todos sus musculos, cuello, manos, glúteos y piernas, todo contaba puesto que no solo su himen se rompió sino que Raven la perforo a fondo hasta su utero-, **ah~~… so… soy una con Raven-agh?!... tangh~ denthruhhg~uag….**

 **Ya puedes quedarte tranquila, lo peor ya paso, avísame para poder continuar** –dicho esto por Raven Chloe y Rena soltaron a Serris para que esta ultima busque con sus manos el torso de Raven desde la parte baja-.

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum Vaduuum~!***_

-ambos podían sentir el latir del corazón del otro desde sus órganos principales, las muy apretadas paredes de Serris convulsionan con el latir de su pecho bajo y vientre estando hiperventilada, para Raven era otra cosa, la curvatura de su glande siendo exprimida con tanta pasión y fervor aun estando de reposo podía sentir las convulsiones de Serris en toda su gloria, su corazón estaba como tren de vapor a toda maquina y sus ganas de poseerla se cuadruplican por el suave y seductor tacto de sus dedos, sintiendo su abdomen estando asi sin querer perturbar la adaptación de su primera mujer-.

 **[2 minutos despues]**

 **Ya puedes moverte… Raven~** -Serris dio su indicación moviendo su cadera de costado dando su permiso a Raven-.

 **-bien… aquí voy…**

 _ ***FLOP(x3)~…***_

 **-ah~ah~ah!... uhhm…. Kuuuurhh~…** **[Serris]**

 **-ahhh~! Kurrrgh~gwohhh~… [Raven]**

-las embestidas fueron suaves pero los musculos estimulantes de Serris le complicaban la situación a Raven sobre como contenerse, sentir como la curvatura de su pene era grabada en los musculos de la ex santa le hacían sentir corrientes de placer y parecía aflojar el agarre, era mucho, mucho mas apretado su propia boca y su uretra no miente ni los nervios, se quedo viendo a Chloe y Rena algo impacientes, tal vez frustradas por no ser las primeras pero si con Serris se debía limitar, podía darse el lujo de ir a toda maquina contra las dos. Sin embargo optó por una solución temporal y acerco sus pulgares a los anales de cada una, estremeciéndolas a ambas y complicando su agarre de Serris-.

 **{Hyah~!?... Raven?!}** –Rena y Chloe gimieron por el repentino acto mirando a Raven-.

 **-no puedo dejarlas desatendidas o si?... Serris te voy a pedir que cooperes y levantes tus nalgas y embistas en reversa.**

 **-ha… hai~…**

-con la reciente planeación los cuatro se coordinaron, Serris tenia la parte mas complicada, la cadera de Raven era mas alta, tal vez 9 cm, era compilcado decirlo con tanto calor, pero aun asi lo hizo, hizo que sus de por si bien dotadas caderas de puberta se ensancharan como un durazno, uno muy brillante y lleno de jugo, tuvo que bajar aun mas para poder quedarse contra la mesa y de esta forma no fuera a terminar contra el espejo fijo en la pared, viéndose asi misma y al resto del cuarteto, pudo ver que tenia un rostro mucho mas rojo de los habitual, su ojos cristalizado y sudor exorbitando brillo, su boca en un intento de buscar algún agarre o sustento con la lengua hacia fuera de su anatomía, nada mas que una zorra, pero a la misma vez era una mujer de un solo hombre. Rena y Chloe quedaron estáticas ante la sensación de los dedos de Raven recorriendo la circunferencia de de sus glúteos hasta dejar la llema de los dedos en su respectivo botón, la elfa caída tenia mucha consternación ya que sentía las escamas de la mano dragonica, sentía que estaría al borde de fluctuar su sistema excretorio, cosa que igual forma ocurria con Rena, pero el tacto de Raven la hacia flaquear en cuanto a sus estimulo receptores podían aguantar fue entonces que ya con las dos pulgadas lista en ambos orificios Raven se relamio los labios pegando las bombas traseras de Chloe y Rena junto a Serris-.

 **Aquí voy…** -dio su ultimo aviso-.

 **[[ha… hai~~!]]** –las tres temblaron con su respuesta, listas para la multiple penetracion-.

 _ ***Plwug~!(x2)***_

 **-[[Hiaagh~]]**

 **-yare yare… en serio aprietan tanto solo por unos dedos? Ni me quiero imaginar como será mi pene~**

 _ ***FLWOP~!(x9)***_

 **{gyaa~… ahm~ uhhhm~}** -gimieron Rena y Chloe ante las poco sincronizadas embestidas por los pulgares de Raven-.

 **-AH~!... gyaahh~~! Guhhg~! Uhmm~… mhuaaa! Fwaaaah~!**

-Serris al sentir las embestidas del "verdadero problema" ya en un ritmo mas frenético, pudo sentir gracias a la rigidez del miembro lo que su cuerpo experimenta, lo estaba chupando por medio de sus músculos vaginales como si fuera una segunda boca, además de sentir que cada pulgada que entraba, una pulgada de ella era extraida al exterior, los choques contra la cadera y pelvis de Raven mandaban choques que la estimulaban, hasta se imaginaba que quedaría roja y era solo el principio de una de muchas noches, ser capaz de experimentar cosas como estas a diario la dejaron en un dudoso jaque entre la fidelidad a la santidad o la entrega a la perversion-.

 **Uahhhhg~… mhuaaa agwahhhg~ guuuh~g…. seg siegthe…agh~! Biewn…** -Serris ya había dejado salir su voz sin control ni reparo plasmando las ansias de Rena y Chloe-. **Magh fwergte…. Mash fuerteehg~!.**

 **Kuuurh! Me estas apretando mucho Serris!** –cuando Raven dijo eso, Rena y Chloe asomaron temerosas la mirada-.

 _ ***FLWOP~!(x11)***_

-esperando ver una expresión sínica, pudieron notar que tanto Raven como Serris tenían miradas completamente sumidas en su labor y para colmo Serris estaba embistiendo en sintonía contra Raven cada penetracion sonaba con fuerza, sin detener el juego del ano de cada una excavando en ellas y dejando la tarea de la penetración a Serris que ahora se notaba complaciente ante la demandante verga que a ojos de las onee-sama's pedia a gritos entrar en el utero, siguiendo asi por pocos minutos hasta sentir que Serris tenia las piernas debilitadas-.

 **Ravheng~! Ravheng… yo.. mheg….** –Serris agito sus caderas a mas fuerza de la que podía dando a entender el mensaje que le dio a Raven-.

 **Serris..! yo igual… kurrrhg~! Me voy a correr!** –Raven desatendio a Rena y a Chloe para enfocar sus manos en los glúteos de Serris dándole un apretón intenso-.

 _ ***SPLURRT~~!**SQUIRRT~!***_

 **-{GYAAAARHHG~! / KURRRGH~! ahhh~}.**

-Raven arremetió con toda profundidad en Serris, su ultima embestida de piston libero una carga muy potente, casi semejante a una granada de aire comprimido y tal como se esperaba, Serris dejo salir un monton de fluido vaginal simulando un corto sonido de un grifo, Rena y Chloe dirigen su miradas asombradas por la humedad que escurria de las piernas de Serris bañando también las canillas de Raven, había hecho un Squirting involuntario, miraron arriba y vieron a Raven tan tieso como una roca aunque con leves convulsiones aun aferrado a la cadera de Serris que estaba arqueando su espalda, sus ojos se fueron a la misma y sus diente apretaban tan fuerte que juraba que se sacaría una muela si seguía asi, pronto afloja la cara para después decaerse en una sonrisa boba y desplomarse por la falta de fuerza en sus piernas-.

 **Agh~….. ugugh~!...uehhg… ah~ahhh….** –se desplomo sintiendo las corrientes emitidas por el semen de Raven que invadia su matriz complacida de haber acabado al mismo tiempo-.

 **Te tengo~!** –Raven socorrio a Serris quien volvió a gemir dado que aun tenia su pene totalmente dentro **-, mejor vamos a la cama todos, si seguimos asi se desmayaran en pleno acto.**

-asintieron las dos onee-sama's y Raven cargando a Serris con las piernas abierta de cuajo volvió a sacarle un mini orgasmo haciéndola brincar en su torso, Serris se aferro a su cuello con sus débiles manos hasta que logro llegar a la cama solo para recibir otra embestida involuntaria-.

 **Ra…. Raven… no creo aguantar otra mash….** –Serris suplico pero Raven aun tenia otros planes-.

 **Es una lastima, te prometo que no habrá otra después de esta ronda** –sonrio suavemente haciendo que Serris se plasme en shock-.

 _ ***Flop!* *Plurt~~***_

 **-hiiigh~!**

-la reciente cabalgada dio la senda abierta para otra serie de penetraciones que Serris sentía con mas ardor, su vagina se hallaba sensible tras su primera corrida además de ocupar un volumen extra no muy notorio dentro de su utero, sus labios menores siendo perforados ya eran otro cuento y el apretón brindado por las paredes sensibles hacia que Raven diera choques mucho mas fuerte de placer-.

 **Estoy… muy sensible…** -chillo en un susurro a Raven para luego besarlo aun estando espaldas a el-, **pero she shiegte muy bien~.**

 _ ***Flop~!(x9)***_

 **-Ah~! Urrh~ ah~ãh~ãh~ãh~ãh!**

-la empalacion provocada por los azotes de Raven sacando el volumen extra de su espesa carga del utero, ya estando en un calor mas controlado Serris podía notar como las paredes y la forma fina del pene de Raven se habia grabado en su cuello uterino, las embestidas siguieron hasta que de nueva cuenta se embriagaron en otro intento de embarazo-.

 **-Uwãgah~! Ah~! Me voy a….**

 _ ***Slurrpt~!***_

 **Meh corrhog~!** –al final termino por caer adormecida por el esfuerzo solo para ser besada por Raven-.

 **Aun no he terminado contigo~ pero tengo otras que me esperan** –dicho eso Raven saco su miembro dando un placentero "adios" a ese agujero-, **bien…. Quien es la siguiente.**

 **eh?! Etto… yo** –Rena levanto la mano y Raven la toma, dejándola en perrito-, **po~po…popo~ podrias..?.**

 **será un placer mi reina~** -le susurro en el oído reconfortándola-, **pero seria mejor que tengas las cabeza al suelo.**

 **Eh?** –Rena fue clavada de lleno en el suave mueblado de la cama con sus manos ahora sobre su espalda-, **en …. En serio vas hacer~lo asi?.**

 **Cuando quieras iré con Chloe~** -esta treta le dio un espasmo a Rena que negó desesperada-.

 **No~!... no por favor, quiero esto!... Lo quiero~!** –dicho eso extendió de cuajo sus glúteos mostrando también su botón trasero-, **quiero tu pene… y que intestes bestialmente tratar de… embarazarme~!.**

 _ ***FLOOSHK~!* *Squirt***_

 **-Kyaaarh~! Ahk~! Ahhh~ahhh~**

 **Si me haces una oferta como esa….** –retrocedió suavemente estimulando el recién roto himen de Rena haciendo chillar de dolor-, **no tendré compasión contigo!.**

 _ ***FLOP(x21)***_

 **-Ahhh! ..ah~ah~ah~ahh~ahhh~! Guurrhg! Ahhh!... de… alto… duele~!**

 **Como quieres que me detenga si me pediste embarazarte eh? *Slap*** -Raven le dio una nalgueada mientras la perforaba- ***Slap* como quieres que me controle *Slap*, si aprietas tanto como perra en celo?! *Slap* contéstame!.**

 **No sheg… ngho lo sheeegh~!** –Rena ya mostraba signos de haber perdido el control del pensamiento, estaba rendida y sin ganas de detener el frenesí que su amado le estaba dando-, **perogh zhi me esgtimuglagsh azhighh vo~ha moriwgh~~ ahhhh~!.**

-tras la confirmación Raven siente una serie de corrientes arremeter en el apretón de la vagina de Rena, la diablesa era un hueco lleno afrosdisiaco concentrado, cada caricia de sus pliegues, cada roce de vertebras, viceras, venas e intestinos lo ordeñan como vaca lactante, sus cachetes menores de color rojo por las constantes palmadas dejando dos huellas distintas de sus manos, obviando los rasgos de tamaño por las minigarras en su izquierda y lo mas importante de todo su corazón ya enloquecido como cachorro de hiena hambrienta debido al salvaje intercambio de caderas ocasionado por el juego mutuo, demás estaba decir que el dotado dragon la tenia como cachorra celo por la exorbitante curvatura de su ardiente pene y vaivén por tiempo prolongado hasta que sus paredes rozaron el punto de quiebre, iba a correrse-.

 **-Ravheg…ahg~! Me corrhog~~!.**

 **kurrrrgh! Rena!...** –Raven la halo de cuajo aun embistiéndola mientras pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo con la mano derecha y mordiendo su cuello derecho justo en el tendon-, **mhhe… corrgh~!.**

 _ ***SPLURRT~~!* *SQUIRRT~~!***_

 **-HYAAAAAAARRHH~~ah~…..Ah…ugh~ãh…**

-quedando estáticos y sin nada de fuerza para continuar, o bueno, en el caso de Rena para sostenerse ya que de ultima instancia se abrazo al torso de Raven hasta con una pierna alzada esto le permitio llegar a su matriz y perforarla de una sola embestida mientras libero su carga dentro de ella mientras que por el otro lado en la boca mayor de Rena se escurria como un grifo la fuerte corrida, ya callendo en la sobriedad y soltada por Raven sin perder la penetración tuvo unos seis respiros hasta que el castano mostro signos de movimiento acomodándola de espalda a la cama por fin encarando al dragon encima de ella con una sonrisa picara dirijida a ella, ella sabia perfectamente que aun no acababa-.

Sabes lo que sigue no? –posiciono su rostro cerca a sus pechos agarrando un pezón con los dedos-, **quiero gozar bastante de todas ustedes.**

 **Hai~… ve lento si?** –pregunto ansiosa, cosa que Raven asintió con chupar el pezón pellizcado-.

 _ ***FLWOP~!(x11)***_

-empezando el acto del misionero, Raven embistió a Rena como lo solicitado anteriormente, dio muy fuerte en la desvirgación y ahora se estaba tomando su tiempo para complacerla, por otro lado, Rena estaba sintiendo las muy profundas y ahora suaves embestidas de su macho, los movimientos tensos y la solidez del miembro de Raven ahora le estaban dando un masaje a sus entrañas, como señal de disculpas, la estimulación en los pechos también jugo un papel en la anestecia caliente del vaivén, ya que el calor de sus caderas era denso en sus piernas pero necesitaba algo que llegara mas arriba de su panza, pellizco de pezón, recorrido en círculos con la lengua, beso y chupetón repartidos por Raven a lo largo de sus oviodes, su solidificado abdomen contra su vientre dando un empuje a sus musculos para apretar su miembro y un ocasional intercambio de saliva por medio de un beso fue lo que dejo a Rena en el punto anterior, su respiración se volvió fuerte otra vez, tanto fue que apretó a Raven de sus piernas y los aplasto con sus pechos, dejándolo sofocando por la sensación-.

 **(eso quiere decir que ya puedo subir el calor.. no?)** –con esta resolución en mente Raven alisto una embestida muy profunda lista en uno de los pistones- **(luego no te quejes….).**

 _ ***FLOOP~!***_

 **ahhh! Ravheng~!** –Rena gimio fuerte por la embestida dada en su matriz, su éxtasis se elevo-, **si haces eso… yogh~...**

 **eso es bueno~….** –Raven le contesto de forma ladina y grave cosa que dejo en shock a Rena por el repentino cambio de tono **-, tener sexo hasta desmayarte es realmente satisfactorio no lo crees? Entonces desmáyate para mi… di mi nombre hasta que te corras!.**

 _ ***FLOP~FLOP~FLOP***_

 **-Agh~ãgh~agh~ahg~~ ghhhawk!**

 **No te oigo~** -Raven exigio divertido al verla ahogarse en el extasis-.

 **Ravheng~… ahh~Ravheng~Ravheng~~..** –dado a su extasis creciente y por su deseo de venirse con fuerza, aferro sus piernas en un desesperado abrazo-, **Ravheng~! Ahhh~! Raweghhh~~~!.**

 **Arrrrhhh~ me corro!** –exclamo dando su ultima embestida penetrando su matriz con otra gran carga vecina en su glande-.

 _ ***SPLURRT~!* *Squirt~~!* *french kiss***_

 **-uuuuhhhhhhhhrrmmm~~~!**

-Rena con su inmersa mente destrozada busco aferrarse mas a Raven que planto un beso francés en plena corrida, penetración de matriz y tensión de pliegues, su corazón estaba al borde un paro cardiaco por el enorme extasis que suponía la carga de una segunda, clavo sus uñas buscando desgarrar algo de la carne de Raven en un intento de permanecer conciente, por el lado de Raven la contorsion de las piernas de Rena, sus suaves muslos y delicada piel de porcelana enviaron una sensacion de succion vaginal que nunca creyo posible en otra mujer, los latidos del corazón de la diabla en sincronía con el suyo propio, sus labios sabor cereza y delicado torso en un aplastante choque final que termino por calcinarlo en su entrepierna, las uñas de Rena incomodaban el placer pero luego de que lo peor ya pasara, lo libero de sus encarnadas garras para respirar profundo luego de buscar oxigeno agotada por el grito reprimido y por aire exhalado en su beso, juraba haberla escuchado gritar a los cuatro viento "eres mio" o algo similar, se levanto contemplando obra de arte que estaba hecha, sonrojada eso si, lengua afuera si, sudada si, sonrisa estúpida valla que si, un brillo de corazones en los ojos? Para que negarlo y la cerecita sobre el pastel? un ambiente nublado con algo saxófono romántico y un lenguaje obsceno, ella se había vuelto una obra de arte y seria la primera de muchas noches-.

 **Te~…. Aghah~… Raven yo.. umhg~?** –fue silenciada por un beso de Raven que la tomo en sus brazos haciéndola perder la vista-.

 **Puahhh~! Lo se, también te amo, como a Serris y Chloe *kiss*** -comento Raven tras liberarse del corto beso solo plantar otro y salir de ella-, **necesitaras mucha energía ya que una vez que termine con Chloe, seguirán los anales.**

 **Ha~…. Hai~!** –fue la corta afirmación que dio Rena para despejarse con Serris quien ahora estaba mas roja de la cuenta-.

 **Y ahora….** –Raven miro a su tercera presa de la noche, cual jadeaba como perra jalada de las greñas-, **para el postre, un poco de Brownie relleno de leche~.**

-sin oponer resistencia alguna, Chloe acerco su cara a la uretra de Raven, la veía toda palpitante, cubierta de esmegma y fluidos vaginales, lo que tanto espero en toda la noche al fin estaba dándole la atencio que buscaba, frustrada de auto satisfacerse agarro la base baja con el índice y pulgar para tenerlo fijo en toda su altitud semi erecta, directo a su boca, que a diferencia de Rena y Serris Chloe opto por deformarse las mejillas para deleite de Raven, sintiendo su punta rozar los elásticos cachetes de Chloe rodeando su punta mientras que esta ultima le devolvía la mirada para luego mandarse un "depthrough" solo finalizando por expulsarlo lento y gustosa de la limpieza bucal que había hecho con cariño-.

 **Puahh~ … Ejeje, ya estas duro de nuevo… me permites?** –comento Chloe metida en el papel de angel caída, cosa que ladeo una sonrisa en Raven-.

 **Me ofendería sino lo pidieras** –dicho eso, Raven se acuesta en la cama dándole espacio para la montura de caballo-.

-ante estas intenciones, Chloe no dudo en gatear sobre Raven, quedándose a espaldas de él, dando una esplendida vista de su canasta inferior, llena de brumos y un grasoso relleno como globo de agua, al tocarlas con sus mano estas casi se pierden la superficie, siendo tarde al darse cuenta que Chloe ya poseía sus caderas en un vaivén sobre el glande de Raven acentuando mas aun su durazno cacheton sobre la circunferencia de su pene-.

 **(ohh~… es tan grande!... y me da descargas cada vez que lo froto en mi trasero, en verdad entrara?)** –penso Chloe con cierto margen de duda en su rostro-, **(no! No pienses negativamente, si Serris pudo, yo claramente voy a poder… yo..).**

 _ ***SLAP!***_

 **-Hyah?!... Raven?!**

 **Parecias muy absorta Chloe, ya estoy muy duro y muero por que la metas…. Tu solita~** -dicho eso Raven volvió a nalguear a Chloe, esta vez con la mano dragonica-.

Ugh!... hai…. –Chloe pozo su mano en el miembro ya duro como mástil, justamente en la entrada-.

 _ ***Rub~Rub*[penetrar]**_

-apenas metiendo la uretra, Chloe sintió que sus paredes se deformaban en el grosor de algo que su anatomía no podía expandir, la clara evidencia de que era virgen, era eso o pasaron siglos de la ultima vez, pero no era asi, Raven podía notar como Chloe tenia complicaciones para meterlo, por un lado de los angeles caidos, las mujeres en su mayor parte tenían las tendencias masoquistas, cosa que fue conpartida por Chloe a Raven además de la genética de las angeles las hacían unas "Ona-hole" idóneas para el maltrato, claramente expresado en las convulsiones de sus piernas bien dotadas y por la fuerza puesta en los musculos vaginales, la presión, la succion y acoplamiento la hacian la puta mas compatible de entre las tres féminas frente a él, cosa que lo vuelve loco, su paciencia se vuelve desesperación, justo cuando Chloe ya dio indicios de bajar aun mas, Raven le toca su puberto y regordete culo-.

 **Esto esta tardando demasiado~~!** –el ladeo de tono igual que de un ebrio le hizo helar la piel a Chloe-, **…quiero Calor ya~!.**

 **Raven no!** –Chloe trato de defenderse pero fue inútil en su postura, nada la preparo para la acción consecuente-.

 _ ***RUBWORGH~!*[Bleeding~]**_

 **Ñiiiiiiigh~ AAAAAAHHHH! Ñuurrrgh! Uhg~ahhh…a hk…** -el gemido de Chloe lleno toda la habitación, para consternación de Serris que vio lo acontecido al igual que Rena que recupero la sobriedad-, **…tu.. t~t~t..tu~ gra~grand… grandisimo… tonto!... aghk… la metiste de ungh… golpe~~!.**

-Rena y Serris quedaron en estupor por Chloe, la reacción era como la de cualquier chica y mas sorprendente de ver era el charco de sangre que baño su vagina y las sabanas, realmente era un desastre, además del pene de Raven que estaba oculto en el hueco de Chloe, sin embargo todo dio solución a una variable, era Virgen, la que era considerada como mujer de trapo o cuervo descarriado era una total virgen, miraron su rostro, tenia lagrimas a montones, sus dientes rechinaban por el constante cierre de su boca además de una sonrisa algo desquiciada, Chloe estaba al borde del colapso-.

 **Ahhh~… tan apretada… se siente tan bien…** -Raven movio sus caderas apoyando a Chloe a seguir con el acto de "cowgirl" haciéndola chillar de dolor, aun siendo lento el ardor en la fémina era irreal-.

 _ ***Fap Fap Fap Fap(x2)***_

 **Alto.. hyagh! Dig…ahk?! Ñyahh! Dije alto… baka!** –Chloe no paraba de chillar ya que aun estaba fresca de perder la virginidad-.

 **Uagh… lo siento pero… no quiero~** -Raven aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas ya perforando la matriz de Chloe-, **eres muy grasosa en tu pelvis y a la vez tan pequeña~… que me dan ganas de destruirte!.**

 _ ***FAP FAP FAP FAP(x12)***_

 _ **-ahh! Urrmm~! Mhuaaaa! Mmrh! Kurrghã~ah!**_

 _ ***FAP FAP FAP FAP(x12)***_

 _ **-ve mash… lento~… siento que.. nwaghh! Vas ma-matarme!**_

 _ ***FAP FAP FAP FAP(x12)***_

 _ **-por favorgh~… mash legtho… voy a moriiigh~!**_

 _ ***FAP FAP FAP FAP(x12)**Splurrt~***_

 _ **-myaahg… uaghha~ahahah~ hyaa!**_

 _ ***FAP FAP FAP FAP(x12)***_

 _ **-uhuhuhu~… unhahahagagh~?! Hagawhgawgh~ mash~ … mash fuergteh~!**_

-un resumen de todo ese rato, Chloe lucho para mantener su cordura, unos aparentes 12 minutos de cabalgar al toro… no, mas que un toro era un buey, mas animado y vigoroso que cualquier mamífero, mas salvaje que un león africano, impuso su voluntad ante el placer, aunque resistente, las propiedades de su biología jugaron un factor en contra de ella, el era grande, podía sentir hasta sus venas rasgando su cuello uterino, sus labios menores perforados dejando paso a su matriz para una inseminación que termino por devastar su fría fortaleza derretirse con solo una chispa, su corazón bombeaba calor, excitación, adrenalina y finalemente la pasión, se hiperventilo, su boca ya no daba para mas y su mente quedo destruida, a tal punto que de forma voluntaria movio sus caderas-.

-luego de su corrida continuo con el acto del vigoroso joven a sus espaldas, dio un aplauso de caderas tan fuerte que resono en todo el cuarto, se meneo de lado a lado, disfrutando el estiramiento de su amante para tenerla abrazando su miembro, viril, salvaje y aun con deseos de moverse, esa primera corrida fue tan esplendida a palabras de ella que se dejo llevar, su genes de angel caído alfin cobraron control de sus hormonas que junto al chico dragon avivaron el apasionante extasis de las diablas ahí presentes, viéndola, tan sumisa, tan guarra y entregada que no podía diferenciar el mundo en su entorno, solo pidiendo a "Kamadeva" que bendijera este momento-.

 **Dik..~uhg! Digame que nogk… teglmiñah?** –volteo a ver a Raven a sus espaldas solo para ver esa sonrisa calmada y serena-.

 **-ohhh.. mi pequeña datenshi…. Puedo jurarte…**

 _ ***FAP!***_

 **-Uagh~?!**

 **-que aun no he acabado~.**

-Raven la coloca de costado en la cama y eleva su pierna hasta donde podía, Chloe se retorcio de un placer nuevo, esta postura la llevaba al limite de sus sensibilidad uterina, los pliegues de sus piernas y su vagina se condensan y entumecen de tal forma que con solo respirar ya podía sentir espasmos, además de la guarra vista que les estaba dando a las dos féminas, pero antes de tan siquiera hablar sobre el exhibicionismo, Raven dio una estocada con su ariete a la puerta de su maternidad, iniciando con el acto de "tigeras"-.

 **Rav~..agh.. espera.. no…kyugh~?!.. no quiero que me… mhuaa~~ veangh ashii~~** -Chloe ya estaba tapándose la cara y el pecho por el simple contacto con las caras de Serris y Rena-.

 **Ohhh que es esto? Maso-exhibicion? Te gusta que te vean?... Chloe~** -Raven aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas dejando brotar unas gotas de semen dado a a la fuerza de sus embestidas, su expresión ya paso al sadismo-, **miralas bien Chloe~… miralas~… seguro están ahí tocándose imaginando ser tu, que haras? Presumirles lo duro que te estoy dando? Vas a reir de lo mucho gosas que te vean? Dimelo pedazo de puta, eh!.**

 _ ***fap fap fap fap(x2)**Slap(x3)***_

 **Umhh~! Ugg~uah? ãghwgah~.. uwaghãhãhãh glurwg mwahhhh!** –Chloe en su arrebato y sin responder dejo salir sus rasgos de elfo oscuro, su orejas se acentuaron y sus alas de angel salieron-, **qwero mash… motto~motto~… Mottoda!... lo shiegtw…. Shegirsh… Regwahh-shuma~, migeng cohmur Rawugn me daãhgh~ dugdo en el myaahhhhh~~… lo admito… zhiiii~!~ gomhpeme… fuerg~AHH!.**

-lo que veian Rena y Serris era algo sumamente grotesco en la mente sana de cualquier santo, era fácil decir que una angel caído actuaria asi pero no creyeron ni media teoría de que realmente podía ser tan sensible, los ojos nublado de la elfa oscura, una sonrisa que delataba toda ausencia de su persona. Se tocaban al verla, tal brutalidad en sexo, su aun rojo coño con residuos de sangre ahora se auto limpiaba con su fluido vaginal y el esperma de Raven que aun abunda en su interior, Serris hasta se imagino las mismas proporciones del cuerpo de Chloe en ella misma, seria la esposa ideal, mientras que Rena se veía en la misma pose con Raven en su espalda, era demasiado sucio, quisieron hablar, insultarla verbal, querían explotar su limite masoquista no con acciones sino con psicología fue en ese entonces que Raven las miro y con la mirada dijo "que esperan una invitación? Es toda suya", dudaron de hacerlo esto era demasiado perverso pero la situación lo amerita, las hormonas y la tentación jugaron a favor de la solicitud y dejaron salir su tono vulgar-.

 **Mirala Rena-sama… esta puta esta pidiendo disculpas cuando lo disfruta tanto…** -Serris empezó a arrastrarse al pezón izquierdo y dejando su trasero al alcance de Raven-.

 **Ara ara Chloe suplicar no sirve sino lo demuestras… slurp…. Ese pezón derecho se ve delicioso~fufufu** –Rena se acomoda de la misma forma que Serris, Raven contemplando la situación acomoda a Chloe en misionero-, **mereces un...**

 **[[[cas-ti-go]]]** –dijero los tres al unisono plasmando en shock la cara de Chloe-.

 **n/a: inserte gift de Olga Discordia aterrada**

 **-nogh… cualquerg cosa meno~**

 _ ***FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP!***_ _ ***Suck(x4)* *SLAP(x6)***_

 **Huaaawwrg!** **Ahh~! AÃ~h!guaH~ãh~ãh ñwahhhhh~~!** –su suplica cayo en oídos sordos cuando Raven en conjunto con Serris y Rena la asaltaron en un despliegue de euforia- **ñooogh~ paragh… hyaaa~! yameroghhh~!.**

 **-callate la boca elfa zorra del bosque! *Slap*… eso es lo que eres, *Slap* mírate bien! Te gusta que te peguen los pechos y el trasero eh *Slap*, exihbicionista *Slap*…. Debería llevarte encadenada al parque y soltarte en un poste… te gusta verdad? La idea de que un viego te encuentre y coma vergazos eh? *Slap* oh… pero no tendras el gusto.. no señor ningún viejo te vera… ese derecho….**

 _ ***SLAP!***_

 **-es absolutamente mio!**

 **Esg tuyo… togho tuyo~~!** –Chloe chillo ya en total locura además de apretar sus piernas aun mas fuerte-, **mi vagüinagh, mi cugoh~ tagwieh mighugh~.. pezhogs.. . todo es tugogh~~!.**

 _ ***Vlizzrt!**Shock~~**Squirrt***_

 **Guurrrgh… Chloe!** –Raven aparto a Rena y a Serris para poseer las tetas de Chloe con un firme agarre de garras **-, maldita seas.. maldita puta… maldita elfo, maldita angel caída…. Maldita vagina, culo, tetas, boca…. Todo de ti…. Jejeje es tan jodidamente bueno…. Si fuera solo por el sexo te pediría matrimonio… kurg, me corro!.**

 _ ***SPLURTT~~!* *Squirt~~~!***_

 **Ugh?! Uh? Hii.. Hiiiiiiigh~~!** –Chloe se atrapo asimisma en la sorpresa y no tardo en arrastrar el torso de Raven para rasgarlo por la fuerza-.

-la corrida fue tan intensa que Chloe tenso sus musculos vaginales a toda su potencia sanguínea, el roce y la vibración fueron tan fuerte que exprimieron el semen a costa de arrancarle el miembro, Raven termino por tensarse en sorpresa al ver que esto fue ir muy lejos, las uñas de Chloe nisiquiera podían sentirse dado al extasis que su vagina le provoca en todas las zonas erógenas, lo exprime de tal forma que no pudo diferenciar su boca de su vagina, por primera vez en toda la noche, sintió sus piernas flaquear, su visión se nublaba a la vez que oía el "bum bum" de su amante, aun no la estaba aplastando, miro de reojo a la cara de Chloe y vio algo que elevo su espíritu de lucha o en este caso, su libido sexual-.

 **-uhh~ufuf~fuf…ghua… aghh awohg… uh? Hu….**

-Chloe tenia sus ojos casi desorbitados, un tic de turren muy notable en sus parpados, lagrimas en todas sus mejillas, espuma en su boca aunque no era mucha, una sonrisa esperanzada, la vio temblar de los espasmos, realmente pensó en el pánico y trauma provocado, realmente se excedio? Ahora posiblemente el ya estará pensando en lo mucho que ella debe odiarlo, estiro su mano a su cara para consolarla pero, sus ojos se orientan, detuvo su mano derecha con la izquierda y unio sus labios en un caliente y salvaje beso francés, al principio se vio sorprendido pero después corresponde el ritmo con ambos cerrando los y masajeando la espalda del otro, siendo el culo y la espalda baja de Chloe y el torso superior y cabello de Raven estando ya centados en un pilar sin perder el beso o la estabilidad-.

 **-ummmm~ hummmh~.. chu~uaaagh~ah! Plut… ummmm~ {Chloe}**

 **-gluaah~…ummmm~chu… slurp~uaaaghãrgh glurrwp. {Raven}**

 **[puahhh~]** –finalizan con un cortante hilo de saliva mostrando la profundidad del beso-.

 **Fue cierto eso?... eso… tan bonito?** –Chloe no perdió el interés pues su orgasmo se debía a esa pregunta-.

 **Si….. espera, no me digas que tu corrida se debio a eso?** –respondio apenado hasta que en la pregunta puso en jaque sus emociones encontradas con Chloe, pero ni floja ni perezosa se molesto en negarlo-.

 **Digo…. Eres un encanto, mi cuerpo no reacciono de otra forma mas que esta, se que estas comprometido con Rena… o al menos lo estaras a futuro** –de pronto choco los dedos insegura y ruborizada **-, no estoy molesta por el abuso ni nada pero decirme algo tan bello a mitad del acto me dio mucha ilusión, se que puedo jugar con ese rol de angel caída arrastrada con exceso de hormonas pero fue para aparentar, cuando tuvimos nuestra cita nunca perdi de vista a mi objetivo de misión, ver que también luchaste por financiarlo y que todo se fuera a la borda por mi culpa… me hizo reconsiderar si eras el correcto, te esforzaste para que te acepte y no lo hice, pero después de todo lo que dices y haces, me pone tan feliz que me pongo a llorar~….**

 **[Awwww]** –gimieron Rena y Serris, Raven claramente no fue la excepción pero la cursilería termino y vieron que aun seguía firme-.

 **Ejeje aun tengo energía chicas, hora de mi parte favorita~** -dicho eso, Raven coloca suavemente a Chloe en la cama mientras que Serris y Rena la acomodan para volver al punto de partida, pose de perrito-, **bien, Serris lista.**

 **Cuando quieras… solo.. ve despacio si?** –temerosa de sufrir mucho mas dolor Serris respondio con toda la determinación que bombea su alma y descubrió su boton-.

 _ ***Rub~Rub***_

-Raven rozo su pene viril en la fisura de los cachetes menores de Serris, listos para el acto final de la noche mas apasionante del cuarteto Serris sentía los nervios jugarle una mala broma, ella estaba consciente del "poderoso" primer impacto que Raven le provoco a sus entrañas incubadoras y eso fue solo el detonante para millones de ideas por segundo, se hiperventilo y nisiquiera habían empezado el acto, fue ese segundo que le basto para ver que Raven ya tenia su punta en la entrada, ""no entrara, no va caver, Raven-san me vas a matar!"-.

 _ ***Plug~!***_

 **Uuuhhrg~ Ahhh… ya termino?** –pregunto nerviosa ya que sintió un pincho en su interior, volteo para ver a Raven quien estaba rechinando los dientes-.

 **Solo entro.. agh~ la punta ire mas lento** –Raven fue aumentando la fuerza del empuje hasta que su glande ya quedo mas que atascada en la entrada provocando dolor en Serris-.

 **Ah… ah.. no tenemos que hacer.. ah... esto, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí?** –Rechino Serris esperando que Raven acatara la decisión-.

 **-Tendre que ser brusco Serris, lo siento.**

 **-eh? Porque di….**

 _ ***ñom~crunch* *Rubworg~!***_

 **i… it..** **itai~… ittaaaii~~!** –Serris grito presa del dolor de la accion osada de Raven bajo las miradas aterradas de las onee-sama al lado-, sin morder! Ittai… Raven para ya, no entrara!.

 **Urrrhm~ñommm** –Raven le apreto el pecho a Serris para apaciguar el dolor del ano y la mordida en efecto lo hizo pero los daños eran muy graves para los nervios de la santa-.

 _ ***flop~!* *bleeding***_

-el punto mas profundo que Raven podia aspirar a llegar en el ano de Serris, lo habia conseguido, sin embargo, Serris estaba chorreando sangre, no era un derrame grave teniendo en cuenta la anatomía molar de Raven pero si lo suficiente como para dejar ver un hilo rojo escurrirse en el aun clavado dental en el cuello de Serris, la solto de la comisura de sus dientes dejando ver que, en efecto le había perforado la carne con la profundidad apropiada para no generar daños permanentes-.

 **No… no es posible.. entro?! Hyaagh~ agk~ tan.. lleno** –Serris quedo atónita ante lo acontecido, raven la metio toda en su totalidad-.

 **Te lo dije…. Agh~ãhhh… al final no fue… tan malo** –comento Raven ya mas tranquilo sino fuera por increíblemente apretado cuello del ano de Serris-, **no voy a desgarrarte, no hasta que te sientas bien.**

-con eso dicho Serris asinto levemente, su ano aun estaba muy estirado, juraba haber roto su limite de capacidad pero siguió persistente, si lo consiguió y fue milagro que no se desmayara significa que su potencial sexual incluso con alguien mayor que ella en términos de compatibilidad era enorme, en su momento de lucides un humo de color rojo lo rodeo a ambos hasta tornarse rosa y luego ver dos figuras danzantes, eran dos dragones, que danzan en un torbellino y finalmente centaron cabeza con sus cuerpo extendiendo sus alas, era un espectáculo que ninguno se perdió y fue ahí donde Serris sintió calor, un calor tan abrumador pero a la vez acogedor que la embriaga hasta finalmente tener un tatuaje de un dragon en el abdomen muy próximo a su vagina-.

 _ ***vaduum(x3)***_

 **-(que es este calor? Es tan ardiente y me llena de alegría, siento un terremoto en mi corazón! Será esto lo que llaman…)**

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum(x3)***_

 **-(este sentimiento? Este calor….. hace mas de un año no lo sentía…. Siento que me voy a desplomar, además, puedo sentir el latir de Serris como si fuera mio, tan alegre y llena de…)**

 **[(amor?!)]** –pensaron los dos al unisono-.

 _ ***heartbreath mad-speed-up**Vaduum(X21)**Flop~Flop(x27)***_

 _ **-ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ahhh~! {Serris}.**_

 _ **-ah!~gaaah~grrrrh~kurrhhgahhh~ aahhh~!**_ _ **~uaahhh~ ãhhhrg~ahhh… {Raven}**_

-tal como en el principio, Raven fue con la misma intensidad con la que fue en sus embestidas a la vagina de Serris, era mucho mas prieto, mas pequeño, Serris tenia el culo de una diosa de la lujuria y eso dejaba corto a su boca y vagina, al principio Rena y Chloe trataron de detenerlo pero tan pronto como vieron a Serris gozar en los primeros choques supieron que era mejor dejarla, era presa nuevamente de ese sentimiento y le gusto, ser deborada por el tigre que tiene a sus espaldas, la estaba gozando como si fuera la "ultima cena", tanto fue su placer que también sincronizo sus caderas para que Raven llegara mas lejos-.

 **(yo gemia de esta forma?... que sucio)** –penso Chloe recordando la desvergonzada escena de misionero pasado, dejando llevar sus manos con los pezones y clitoris-, **(Serris… que atrevida… y yo pensé que tu podías ser mas santa que esto).**

 **(se ven tan caliente y apasionante… no puedo resisitirlo, además….)** –fijo su vista nuevamente en Raven que estaba ebrio en la lujuria mientras ella misma coloca sus manos para satisfacerse en el clítoris y pechos- **(esa sonrisa… me llena de calor al solo mirarla).**

-en sus líneas de pensamiento ambas se miraron por curiosidad y se pillaron en plena masturbación, las feromonas hicieron efecto y sonrieron picaras, esperarían su turno con u acto pasivo, Chloe tomo la iniciativa y se acostó mientras que Rena gatea sobre ella, dejando a la vista su feminidad al rostro de Chloe, rosada, casi roja por el fuerte asalto de Raven con anterioridad y como no, con rastros de semen y fluido vaginal saliendo de ella, estaban dispuestas a hacerse un 69-.

 **[itta daki massu~]** –dieron su provecho antes de iniciar con el acto de cunnilingus-.

 **-Slurrp~shuck~Slurrp~glurrp~glup~urgh *glup* {Rena}**

 **-Slurrp~pwuugh?!... gulp… glurp~glwrp-gwarphãgh mwahh~! {Chloe}**

-se la pasaron masajeando los molestados glúteos y pompa, jugando con los labios mayores y clítoris, degustando el contenido que posian para darse, aun bajo la sutil mirada que Raven les dio junto a Serris solo para volver al acto, sin importales la reciente escena, esta vez con mas intensidad-.

 ***FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP~~!(x12)***

 **Agh… uagh~!.. ãgh~agh~agh~agh~uagh~uffagh~… ahaha~** -Serris se habia perdido de nueva cuenta dado al insistente despliegue de Raven en sus caderas-.

 **[Agarre][Levantar]**

 **uaaaagh~! Agha~ fufufuã~hahahahha~ hahahaha~** -gimio con mas fuerza al ser sujetada por Raven de modo que no podía sostenerse en el aire, su extasis se desato en una quisquillosa risa-.

 ***FLOP FLOP FLOP~~(x12)**french Kiss***

-estando los dos de rodillas, en una postura erecta, Raven y Serris bailaron en un frenético choque de pelvis contra busto, entre los dos se estimulaban tanto que perdieron la nocion de dolor, Serris ahogaba sus gritos y chillidos en el beso mientras que Raven la sujetaba de su muslo izquierdo con su brazo escamoso mientras la tenia pegada en su pecho con un agarre feroz en el oppai izquierdo con su mano derecha, por el lado de Serris esta se aferra al cuello de Raven con su mano izquierda y auto masajeando su pezón derecho con su mano faltante para estimular sus musculos posteriores sacándole gruñidos mas roncos y jadeantes tras cada vaivén de sus lenguas solo para tomar oxigeno-.

 **Raweng… Rawneg~ãgh… taiski…** -Serris se giro de tal forma que ahora su angulo dorsal era perpendicular al pectoral de su amante-, **yo… te amogh~.. ahg! Te amo Rawengh!.**

 **Igual… arg~! Yo.. Serris también te hump..gurgh….** –Raven apenas pudiendo contestar fue cortado constantemente por los lengüetazos de su hembra, las palabras sobraban-.

-fue en este punto que Raven cambio de pose sus manos, avento a Serris en la pose del misionero, tal como con Chloe y Rena, ahora era Serris para llevarse su premio, elevo sus piernas y las doblo de tal forma que ahora sus rodillas casi tocan el rostro de la ex santa, aprovecho su estatura y longitud dorsal para volver a embestirla mientras la atrapaba en esta posición mientras que ella lo llamaba y jalaba del cuello mientras que el aun seguía metido en su ano y embistiendo con calor e intensidad-.

 _ ***Vrzzt!* *Squirt!***_

 **uaaaagh~… Rav…uaghãh… Rawegh~ueeeh!** –Serris sintió su cuerpo fallar en ese instante esta era la definitiva-.

 **Igual yo…. Serris… donde lo quieres?** –Raven aumento el ritmo, sintiendo el mismo estimulo en sus caderas, inconsciente de atrapar su mano con la de Serris-.

 **Degtruhhh~deghtroooh~! Lo guierooohg deghtruuuuuh~!** –Serris se estaba por quedar sin oxigeno debido a su constante y creciente estimulo apretando la mano de Raven con euforia-.

 **-arrrgh! Serrir… ore wa….**

 **-agh~ Rawegh~ahh! ~Rawegh…guahh!~Raweghhh!~ ore… ore wa…. mo~… iku… ikuuu ikuu ikuuuu~~..**

 _ ***Splurrrt~~~!* *Squirrrt~~!* *plurtt~…Splurrt~~!***_

 **-ikuuuuuuuuuu~! /me corro~rgh… kurrhhhg~ahhh! [Serris/Raven]**

 **-ahhhh~jahhh ahhh~jaaaah…. Ahh~gh..~agawh~… ahh… [Serris]**

 **Guhh~…aff… jaaahh….. ahhhh~jah~…** **[Raven]**

-el orgasm fue brutal, increible y completamente paranormal en el aspecto de ambos, los estimulos fueron tan grandes que se quedaron estaticos digiriendo el placer expresado por el otro, Serris tenia a Raven apretado contra las cuerdas mas su Corazon latia con fuerza que podia sacudir continentes con su solo sonido, el tacto de la piel, tan pecaminoso y ardiente la tuvo sofocada, en su corrida fue el punto de quiebre para la pobre recien convertida en mujer y ese extasiante ardor en su vagina fue la detonante para finalmente caer noqueada-.

 _ ***PLOUP~!***_

-Raven salio con un ultimo espasmo post-orgasmo, esa ultima corrida sintió su alma salirse del cuerpo, y sus piernas caer rendidas en la cama contemplando su obra final, semen saliendo del ano y vagina de Serris, su sudor brilloso y una mirada angelical que rallaba en lo mas profundo del placer provocado por la carne, no tardo en digerir que Serris había acabado fuera de combate y totalmente realizada por su espectáculo, se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro para dirigirle un ultimo beso, cosa que fue respondido por ella con su inconsciente libido-.

 **Buenas noches… mi pequeña imouto~** -se despego de ella cerrando sus ojos para dejarla en mano de Morfeo y luego dirigirse a Rena y Chloe-, **bueno chicas quien es la que… uh?.**

 **Tomanos Raven….** –Rena extendio su boton dejando ver las ganas que tenia por empezar pero su sorprera en donde estaba apoyandose-.

 **Raven-sama… onegai… aun quiero mi castigo…** -era Chloe quien estaba justo abajo de Rena sirviendo de apoyo para que esta ultima no cayera mientras que tambien extendio su Durazno inferior dejando salir su boton de color brillante achocolatado-.

-Raven se relamio los labios al ver el dichoso volumen que estaban hechas las dos onee-sama's de la habitación, sonriendo tan ansiosas y complaciente, sus ojos que daban a un vacio necesitado de amor y carne y sus pechos chocando entre si, masajeo por unos segundo a Rena para después dirijir su boca al botón, degustando su circunferencia frente la mirada de Rena que suplicaba que no lo hiciera, estaba sucio pero la ignoro completamente, no llego a penetrarla porque seguro que no fue al baño y no es fanatico de la coprofagia, por lo que se dedico un dedo gordo con saliva, preferible su dedo dragon, la estiro y fue lento dentro de ella hasta tener la llema de sus dedo junto al tallo y la raíz, completamente dentro y excarvo a gusto dentro de ella, en círculos y simulando las penetraciones-.

 **Uhh~… uhmm~! Mhh! Mwahhh! Deja de… ah! Jugar conmigo…** -suplico Rena volteando a ver a Raven mientras meneo su cadera buscando el glande-, **lo quiero dentro…..**

 **-aff~ las que hacemos por quienes amamos…**

 _ ***Plaff* *Rub~Rubbing***_

 **-es esto lo que quieres?**

 **-hii~…**

 **-lo deseas?**

 **-Haii~**

 **-cuanto?**

 **-mucho~~!**

 **-pues… pídelo como se debe~**

-Rena oscilo entre su placer y las ansias contra su templanza y serenidad como diablo procedente de uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo, su profesión le exigia salir corriendo de ahí o decir que era demasiado para su orgullo pero su cuerpo y tal como el demonio que es, se auto apuñala en el engaño y el deseo, vio nuevamente la circunferencia de Raven, aun palpitante y poderosa, entraría sin su consentimiento y la haría pedazos, como todo lo que le pertenecia y le pertenecerá, una treta con el diablo, solo que los papeles se invirtieron dejo de lado todo, ella era de el de hoy en adelante, se relamio los labios y dejo salir la voz mas lasciva que pudo entonar-.

 **Raven~… he sentido un picor horrible en mi culo~** -extendio de nueva cuenta su botón sacando un eruptito mientras sonríe perversa-, **tu orden es atender a tu reina… fuerte… duro y no detenerte hasta que me tengas satisfecha o~ne~gai~.**

 _ ***Rub~Plug***_

 **-Hyaa~!**

 _ ***Rub~plurrg~!***_

 **-Uuurhg~~!**

 _ ***FLOP!***_

 **-ñom~cruogh~!**

 **-Hyaaaaarg~!**

-tal como ocurrio con Serris, Rena había sido mordida por Raven hasta sacarle un feroz gemido, quedando estatica en su postura mientras que raven apacigua su dolor mediante la mordida y un masaje en sus pechos, además de que sus auras se manifiestan, en un tono rojo para luego pasar a rosa, tal como con Serris, Rena sintió un fuego recorrer su pecho, su corazón se hipertensa, y sis pulmones ganan ritmo al compás de las pulsaciones mientras que un deseo de esclavitud la impulsa a buscar la carne de su amante-.

 _ ***Vaduum(x3)~***_

 **Ahhg~!.. ahhahh tan dentro… me llenas mucho…** -gimio con extasis a la vez que meneo las caderas buscando el indicio de moverse-.

 **Urrrgh~! Se siente tan bien… entro sin problemas, es mas viscoso y brumoso que el de Serris pero no es flácido…. Muy tenso!** –comento Raven mientras sentía los musculos tensos de Rena cosa que la sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba-.

 **-To~tonto… no digas algo asi como si na….**

 _ ***FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP(x4)***_

 **-Kyuuuuurrrh~! Ahhhhh! ah~ah~ah~ah~ãah~!**

-de esta forma dio otro asalto a Rena, tal como cuando perdió su virginidad en un movimiento frenético ahora eran movimiento duros y consistentes que la llenaron de ardor y extasis, sus caderas estaban cediendo, sus pechos eran mancillados por las contagiosas manos de su amante y su alma estaba siendo poseída por la nocion de ls esclavitud, ya no tenia nada que reservarse ahora todo le pertenece a el, su amante, pareja y posible esposo solo eso basto para iluminarla en felicidad, una que ni sus padres, hermano, podrían darle, se sentiría rota una vez despertara, no veria a nadie mas que no fuera el asi seria hasta el fin de los tiempos, este pensamiento la hizo apretar la boquita de su culo con mas presión y voluntariamente movio sus caderas a la vez que perdió la orientación del vocabulario-.

 **magh~! Maaagh~…. Masgh~! Rawegh…. Maggh~furgthe~!** –Rena sin poder oponerse se sento sobre Raven y empieza a cabalgar ahogada en su saliva-, **el segzho~ senghte gweengh!.**

 _ ***FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP(x12)* *French kiss* *Squirt~!***_

 **-uuuuuhmm~! Gulp~glurrp~chu! Guaaargh~ãhhh… ummmm. [Rena]**

 **-ummmmmh~ guaah~…. Ahh~jaaa~uwagh!** **Chu~chu [Raven]**

-durante esta accion Chloe los vio asombrada, pudo notar como Rena era totalmente entregada al acto, inconsciente de todo dolor tras la primera penetracion, el como aun en los apuros Rena se auto complace con su clitoris y mantiene una mano sujeta a la cabeza de Raven diciendole "no te vayas, quedate conmigo para siempre, el hambre no importara, cuidare muy bien de ti y nuestro bebe", vio los testiculos de Raven subir y bajar en el compass del vaiven, las ondas producidas por el choque de caderas, le iba partir el ano a su rey como si un devoto esposo se tratara-.

 ***FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP(x12)**Vrzzzt!***

 **-Rawegnh~Rawegh~ãhhh! Vogghah~ corhgwer~me**

 **Hazlo Rena… correte con tu culo tanto como quieras!** –Raven la volvió a acostar sobre Chloe mientras que estaban en la recta final dándole una audición mas que escalofriante a Chloe-.

 **ooohgh~oog~õoohhh~ohhh!** –Rena gimio justo en el oído de Chloe quien ya estaba arrepintiendo debido a los nervios-.

 **-ahhh~! Argg~! Arghhh~ãhhh! Rena…. Kurrgh! Voy a…**

 **-ikuuu~~ikuuu~iku~iku~ikuuuu~ikuu~iku…**

 _ ***FLOOP~!**Splurrt~!**SQUIRT!***_

 **-Ikuuuuuuurhh!/ ME corro!** **Garrgh~! Ahhhhh! [Rena/Raven]**

 _ ***Vaduum(x12)***_

-la tensión por la emoción de correrse fue brutal para ambos, mas para Raven debido a la placentera fuerza de los glúteos de Rena que lo estrangularon en su carga y casi por los pelos terminar por arrancarle le miembro con todo y caderas, Rena finalmente sintió todo desaparecer y desmayarse sobre Chloe con una sorisa noqueada, vio en ella todo atisbo de luz en sus ojos se difumino en una ilusión aparentemente de Raven y ella misma siendo felices, su mente le hizo una mala jugada al creer que Serris también esta pasando por lo mismo en su mundillo del sueño, fue pronto que sintió sus pulmones liberarse del aplastante cuerpo de Rena para poder ver que Raven la acomoda junto a Serris y plantarle un beso de las buenas noches, con legua cabia resaltar, solo para dejarlos a los dos, el postre de chocolate que estaba falto de su relleno de dulce de leche, y vio al rellena torta, aun erecto firme y con venas aun resaltantes, quizo abandonar pero Raven la detuvo en el misionero para después dejarla de perrito-.

 **No estaras austada o si? Chloe~** -Raven arrastro su pronunciación en el nombre de la caída quien se estremecio-, **no temas, te dejare mas que lista~ hime-tenshi.**

 **Traducción: *hime-tenshi *hime = princesa, *tenshi = angel, serian como "princesa del angel" o "princesa celestial".**

-Raven deslizo sus manos por el torso bajo de Chloe sintiendo los costados de su abdomen pequeño y bien formado, pego su cadera con la de ella pero no la penetro, aun no hasta que ella le diera permiso de hacerlo con toda la energía y pasión que le restaba, lamio espalda, subiendo por su columna hasta llegar al cuello, planto varios chupetones en su izquierda mientras que ella soltaba gemidos quisquillosos, fue a los pechos con sus manos permitiendo a Chloe sentir las texturas de sus manos dragon/humano de izquierda y derecha, encendiendo mas y mas sus hormonas de angel caída hasta el punto de perder los nervios y mover sus caderas con deseo, buscando la tan anhelada penetracion-.

 **Ya~.. ah! Estoy lista… mashta…. Pue~hyaaa empezar ahora~** -suplico Chloe que ya estaba mas que lista pero cuando Raven estaba por ir lento ella lo detiene-.

 **Eh? Crei que estabas lista** –cuestiono Raven confundido por la repentina acción de su compañera-.

 **En…ehh en lugar d~de ir lento.. me~metela de un empujon po~~por por~po ~por favor** –Chloe afirmo la punta de Raven de forma que de una estocada pudiera abrirla-, **tu… tu solo empujala.**

 **-…. Bien, si asi lo vas a querer Chloe…**

 _ ***Rub~rubbing***_

 **Quien soy yo para negartelo~** -le susurro al oído para luego agarrarla con fuerza listo para morderla-.

 _ ***FLOOP~!*[Morder]*Squirrt~!***_

 **Guugh?!... uh~urrrgh~…** **Hyaaaaa~~ãhhhhhh!** –Chloe no pudo aguantar el chillido a causa del dolor y el placer provocados por la acción simultanea, claramente sin darse cuenta de la creación del vinculo-, **ahh~~… ah!~uagh~ah.**

 **Puahhh~Urrrh~ Ahhh!... jahh~… tan prieto, tan caliente y viscoso…. Creo que seré adicto a tu culo Chloe** –Raven empezó a moverse lento puesto que Chloe casi quedo noqueada por el tremendo apretón dado por su recto anal-.

 _ ***FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP~!***_

 **Uagh~…** **Agh?!...fuu~..fufufugh gwakh! Ahãhãh~…ha!** –Chloe no podia expresar palabra alguna debido al constante drenaje del valioso oxigeno-.

 _ ***FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP~!(x2)*[Agarrar]**_

-Raven sin desperdiciar los animos tomo los pechos de Chloe y la arrastro en su postura de montura, dando brincos suaves pero sutiles a lo mas profundo de de su orificio, haciendo la gemir como zorra en celo, no poder articular una palabra no podía significar lo mismo que no lo estuviera disfrutando de hecho sus gemidos se mezclaron con risas ladinas y ahogadas por su saliva mientras tenían sus caderas en sintonía con el compas de los choques y pulsasiones del corazón, al igual que con sus dos pretendientes Raven sintió que algo muy dentro de el estaba explorando en lo mas profundo del corazón de la fémina arriba de el, la miro detenidamente, cuerpo sudoroso que exorbita belleza y glamour a pesar de su tono de piel, la perfecta y exquisita combinación del sensual tono de pelo en contraste con su piel y la reacción de su carne a ser embestida, su elasticidad, eran un ser completo el uno del otro y posiblemente dentro de su ahora noqueada amante estaba ella pensando lo mismo que el-.

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum~~(x12)***_

 **-(maldicion! Es tan buena… este aprieto cada vez es mas fuerte, me arden las piernas pero no descansare hasta tenerla realizada… por mas que quiera despreciarla… no puedo evitar sentir que la quiero!).**

 **-(joder~joder~… ohhhhw~joder! Que bueno! Me muero… cada vez que la mete mi corazón vibra como tormenta de truenos, cada empuje me deja como gelatina… lo deseo tanto… quiero mucho… mucho mas~!... Raven… te amo!)**

 _ ***pushing intensifies**FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP~!(x24)***_

 **-arrgh! ahh~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ahh~ahhrg! Uaghhr!~ ah~ah~ah! mhaaaa~hyaaa~ myaaahh~ ahhhh!. [Chloe]**

 **-Kurrrh~uhhf! Aargh ahh! Grrrh! Grrrurgh! Ahhh~! Jahh! Arhhhh! Gahh! C~c~c~c~Chloe~~!**

 **-Rwaagh?!... Rawaghh Rawegh… Rawerg…ahh~! Rawergh!**

-de cabalgar pasaron a misionero, mientras que Chloe arqueo de forma que Raven pudiera continuar sin problemas, este ultimo tomo los pechos de Chloe en conjunto y se los llevo ambos a la boca mientras que Chloe lloraba por el nombre de Raven, no le importo el abuso, no le importo el posible daño a sus entrañas y entonces… porque deberia de importarle mas aun donde y cuando acabara, la presion ya era mucha y el placer del roce ya dio conciencia a sus instintos mas bajo, vio de nueva cuenta a Raven y vio que sus auras aumentan en un color rojo y purpura, solo para finalizar en rosa dando lugar a un extenso vacio mientras que la única luz era ellos, en ese basto universo después vio como su unión exploto como una supernova en espiral dando origen a dos dragones bailando arriba de ellos en un tornado, solo para sentar cabeza con cabeza era su señal-.

 _ ***French Kiss***_

 **Hummrp?! Uh…uhmm~!** **Chu~guaaawrh~gulp** –Raven se vio sorprendido por el beso y lo respondio sin perder el ritmo de las penetraciones-, **(por ella… no, por ellas no dejare que derramen lagrimas sino son de felicidad).**

 **-pwahh! Rawegh… vogh~ahhhh!**

 **-hazlo… dalo todo, gime, llora, grita, sacalo todo!**

 **-Vogh… ahh! Vogh…. Iku… iku~iku iku iku~!**

 _ ***Splurrt~plurt!* *Squirt~~!***_

 **-ahhhhhhhhhh~!/ arrhhhh! Gaaah! [Chloe/Raven]**

-Chloe dio ultimo respiro quedando estética, Raven no fue su excepción se había corrido tanto que pudo sentir que su alma ya dio todo lo que tenia que dar, hacia mucho no se esforzaba en algo nuevo, y esto del amor no era algo habitual, era extraordinario, tres mujeres, tres texturas y volúmenes, todo un banquete y el dio gracias por esta maravillosa noche, arrastro a Chloe con las pocas fuerzas que quedaron en el par darle un regalo muy especial, juntando los labios-.

 **Umm~chu… puahh~ buena niña, buen angel…** -dicho esto se desplomo en la cama con su respiración en el máximo estres-.

 **[fin del lemon]**

Pov Raven:

-me había agotado de forma estrepitosa, mi respiración ya no me daba energía para procesar las acciones de mi cuerpo y buscar la forma de dormir apropiadamente, esta cama aun se siente igual que en aquella noche donde Rena me atendio mis heridas, se siente muy bien el tacto de la seda-.

 **[Desmontar] [Arropar] [abrazar] [Acurrucar]**

 **Eh? Serris?** –me habia sorprendido de ver que Serris se había movido de su sitio solo para tomarse la molestia de cubrirnos a todo con la sabana-.

 **Ejeje~!** –ella no contesto, solo termino por abrazarme mas calidamente-.

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum***_

 **Ujujum** –voltee a ver a mi izquierda, vi a Rena recostarse bajo mi brazo dragonico reconfortandome-.

 **Uufufufu** –y como no suponerlo, era Chloe que se deslizo bajo mi brazo humano dejando las tres cubriéndome con un capullo-.

 **Eso… fue bastante radical…** -Serris solto una frase que nunca crei posible en esta situación sonrojándome-.

 **Cuanta energía… si antes me tenias a tus pies ahora si que me doy cuenta que mi decisión esta mas que clara, eres mi ideal** –Rena encimo su rostro muy cerca de mi torso-.

 **Ahora tengo motivos mas que suficientes para quedarme aquí, mi servicio como tu esclava/amante nunca terminara ufufuf será un agradable milenio hasta entonces** –Chloe se encimo arriba mio dispuesta a darme un beso, cosa que ocurrio sin problema-.

 _ ***French Kiss(x3)***_

 **-[[[Raven-san/kun ore no daizuki!]]]**

 ***** _ **heart pulse-up's intensifies**Vaduum(x12)***_

-esa chispa que creía muerta hace dos años por alguna razon puedo volver a sentirla, algo que crei haber perdido, esta alegría, esta emoción que me quema y desmorona, habia perdido el sentido de esperar que alguien abriera sus puertas a mi, pero ahora no tenia una ni dos razones, o algo aprecido, ellas, fueron ellas quienes llegaron a mi y me dieron unos tres soles con los que no me sentiría tan solo, tanta fue mi alegría que no pude evitar llorar casi haciendo que lamentaran de su palabra pero yo tenia otra idea-.

 **Inff.. gracias… en verdad gracias chicas….** –al reincorporarme con ellas estando ya sentado pude sentir que una parte de mi se extendio-.

 _ ***Plaaf~!(x4)***_

-fue cuando nos dimos cuenta los cuatro que sacamos nuestras alas y estas reaccionaron en un abrazo, rodeando nuestras auras, duramos mucho hasta que volvimos a las almuhadas y caer dormidos, había conseguido algo de afecto pero en lugar de tenerlo de una sola mujer ahora poseía tres hermosas pretendientes no podía sentirme mas feliz-.

 **[a la mañana siguiente al medio dia, casa Hyoudou]**

 **Soundtrack: trip innocent of D (instrumental)**

 **y… ese motivo es por que el queremos mudaros con ustedes** –Rena no quito su sonrisa además de que mis padres se vieron muy sorprendidos por la solicitud-.

 **Ahh.. hijo que hiciste para tener semejantes mujeres?** –oto-san no salía de su estupor al ver a Chloe, de Rena ya sabia, pero nunca creyo que Chloe fuera tan exuberante-.

 **Mientras tengamos nietos muy bellos querido no habrá problema, no lo piensas igual, por mi que sea una chica prometedora como Rena no tengo problemas pero de Chloe se ve que tengo darle cierta formación** –mi madre dejo salir un poco de intención de asesinar mientras que Chloe temblo nerviosa-.

 **Les juro que mis intenciones con el no son venéreas, nunca me atrevería a manipularlo~…** -se excuso con claro sonrojo mientras movia las piernas algo inquieta-.

 **Ejeje~… ejejej~…. No convences mucho… Chloe** –Serris estaba igual mientras tenia un sonrojo muy suave en su rostro-.

 **Bueno… la poligamia nunca fue bien vista en los continentes aledaños pero dada a la dificultad de natalidad de los hombres en Japon y China se vieron en necesidad "no judicial" de permitir poligamia disfrazando las parejas con amas de casa, si de verdad quieren a mi pequeño retoño tendrán que ganarse nuestra bendición!** –okaa-san sentencio con severidad mientras pozo una sonrisa-, pero por el momento considérense bienvenidas.

 **[Dia:Lunes, Lugar: Academia Kuoh]**

 **-no es cierto!**

 **-imposible, que ellas anden con ese paria! Rena-sama~…**

 **-me niego a creer que ese bastardo se ande con nuestra Serris-chan**

 **-por lo menos se llevo con el a Chloe una menos en duelo del amor por Kiba-sempai**

 **-me pregunto que truco uso para domar a esa tigresa… creen que pueda enseñarme eso?**

-estabamos caminando incómodamente debido a las miradas de todos, claramente Serris encimada en mi brazo derecho, Chloe en mi brazo izquierdo que estaba en su forma humana, gracias a un ritual de drenaje de poder mágico que me permitio disolver el poder durante el fin de semana-.

 **-ya casi Serris.. lo tenemos…**

 **-ahí esta… casi se ve normal un poco mas Chloe-san.**

 _ ***Vruong*.**_

 **-[siii! Lo hicimos].**

 _ ***Swooussh*.**_

 **-[ahh? Mooooh~].**

 **-ejejejejeje!**

-claramente me había avergonzado de ello negociar el brazo talves fue innecesario pero al fin y al cabo valio lo que tenia que valer-.

 **[hora del almuerzo]**

 **Vamos Raven, Buchou nos espera!** –Serris me jalo animada del brazo casi llegando al Club-.

 **Porque no mejor vamos a otro lugar y disfrutamos un perro caliente hum~…Slurp** –Chloe me había lamido la oreja, ya sabia yo a donde iria esto-.

 **-Estamos en la escuela Chloe-san no puede hacer tal cosa.**

 **-ejejejeje ya tranquilas mejor continuamos.**

-asi ellas se adelantan hasta llegar con Rena en estaba en la entrada con los bentos listo para cada uno, claramente ella fue quien los cocino, mientras que arriba en la ventana en la sala principal del club estaba Kiba, Lu y Aisha sonriendo con gracia por el trato de Chloe con Serris-.

 **(sin duda…)** –las mire a las tres, cada una riendo y discutiendo por los bentos y cual era mejor hasta que me vieron con esa brillante y resplandeciente sonrisa que me lleno de vida una vez mas-, **(… será un maravilloso futuro pero un arduo camino el que nos depara).**

-una vez concluido el pensamiento me apresure para ir a comer con ellos ya que nuestro tiempo del almuerzo era limitado sin duda no desperdiciare este don que se m fue entregado-.

 **[…]**

-el cielo magenta claro montañas rocosas se veian en las lejanías mientras que unos seres alados volaban con 2 objetos tapados con una sábana cada uno estos al aterrizar soltaron plumas negras mientras que se dirijian a un castillo gotico rodeados por bellesas despampanantes con atuendos entre griego y uniformes de mala muerte subiendo en los niveles hasta llegar a informar a un hombre con túnica y con lo que parecen ser alas de cuervo, diez en total-.

 **Señor las hemos traido tal como nos pidió** –informo uno de los sujetos-.

 **Tuvimos que cortar algunos cuellos pero la extracción fue exitosa** –dijo el que parecía ser el compañero antes de finalizar **-, estas…. "Excaliburn trasparenty" y "Excaliburn Nightmare" dos de las espadas sagradas custodiadas por la iglesia protestante y la iglesia catolica.**

 **Excelente~…** -dijo con voz sublime el aparente líder del complejo postrándose de pie frente a sus hombres-, **que hay acerca de Freed? Pudieron contactarlo?.**

 **En efecto, pero… tuvo problemas en la ciudad de Kuoh, al parecer un portador de Sacred Gear opuso resistencia y no pudo contra el grupo de demonios que diesmaron nuestros refuerzos** –dijo el primer agente aparentemente nervioso de la reacción de su maestro-.

 **Nos las arreglaremos de eso después, díganme, pudieron contactar con Robon Galilei?** –dijo sin importancia alguna mientras que sus subordinados respiraron con calma-.

 **Si al parecer aun busca recrear un grupo de soldados capaces de blandir la "excalburn" y al escuchar nuestra propuesta acepto sin dudarlo por eso traimos las espadas** –dijo mas calmado el segundo angel-, **cuales son sus ordenes ahora… Berthiel-sama.**

 **Dejare que Benard tome cartas en el asunto y al decir Benard espero que sea "EL" quien tome las cartas… ajaja.. ajajajajajaja~!** –rio mientras los angeles caidos se retiraron de la sala dejando al líder reir a sus anchas-, **pronto.. muy pronto.. la guerra que debio terminar con nosotros como la raza suprema se reanudara… y nadie podrá detenerme!.**

 **[lugar:Italia, ciudad Roma, complejo de la I. catolica]**

-en el complejo de de la ciudad central, mas especifico en la San Pablo Extramuros, de las iglesias mas influyentes y la mas extensa en el catolicismo registrado hasta estos días, los consejeros padres y demás santos, hermanos y hermanas por profesión y alguno que otro espadachín caminaban con serio pánico elevando sus cruces muy pegadas a los pechos, no solo en esta sino en todas las iglesias, hasta en la de Jesús, a pesar de que prácticamente si trabajan en una, eran bievenidos a cooperar en las demás, lo cierto es que hoy era un dia de los nervios-.

-Centrándonos en una personaje en particular, procedente otra facción de las iglesias una chica pelirroja con ojos amarillo, de pelo largo con una mecha color azul se la pasaba caminando con un túnica hasta una sala muy grande, la iglesia estaba cerrada pero algunos le dirijen una mirada de respeto y las bendiciones de su dios, la chica aunque ajena a la situación, tenia especulaciones del motivo de su convocatoria, fue entonces que al llegar, toco la puerta y espero su señal-.

 **Adelante!** –fue una de la voces que acato el llamado a la puerta-.

 **Gran padre de nuestro que la gloria nos ilumina…** -empezo en verso la joven recién llegada-.

 **Que nos ampare un futuro lleno de luz y salud y prosperidad** –prosigio uno de los padres que poseía un tinica roja con bordes dorados-.

 **[amen!]** –dijeron en coro todos los de la sala-.

 **Paladin escarlata Elesis Quarta, presente! Inicia nuestra reunion** –indico el padre antes mencionado-.

 **Gran padre Fernandez he venido tal como lo solicito** –dijo Elesis al padre quien asintió aliviado-.

 **Elesis, seguro se te fue notificado la situación delicada de nuestro complejo… no?** –dijo Fernandez con tono serio y a la vez lamentado por lo acontecido-.

 **Que ampare buenas vibras para los caidos en la protección de "Trasparenty"** –expreso su pesar la mencionada-.

 **Hemos descubierto que la espada sagrada Excaliburn Trasparenty fue robada por angeles caidos de alto nivel la noche del jueves a las 0:24 AM** –según dijo el padre preocupado de la espada que al parecer era un tesoro Catolico-, **sin embargo nuestros vecinos de la iglesia protestante un Inglaterra también recibieron un asalto por parte de los mismos angeles caidos con la misma descripcion.**

 **Lo se….** –contesto con aparente ira mientras que el aura de lo que parecía una funda se manifiesta precupando a los padres-.

 **Hemos tomado la iniciativa de que tu con una participante de nuestros aliados ingleses partan den camino a recuperar las espadas** –indico Fernandez las condiciones de mision-.

 **Entendido misión de recuperación, quien es mi compañera y con quienes contaremos, destino y objetivo para esta misión?** –pregunto interesada de saber quien seria su compañera-.

 **-contaran con solo un refuerzo que al igual que tu y la enviada de Inglaterra contaran con un apoyo directo del sector cristiano aledaño al vaticano con una excaliburn adicional la "Excaliburn Rapidly".**

 **Su destino de reunión es la iglesia abandonada de japon… mas precisos en Kuoh** –indico otro de los padres quien fue identificado como Jacob-.

 **Sin embargo esta misión esta clasificada como categoría S dado que….** –Fernandez se atraganto la garganta listo para disparar motivo-, **el responsable del robo es nada mas ni nada menos que Berthiel el ejecutivo de hielo de entre los angeles caidos.**

 **Disculpen la demora!** –una chica de aparente cabello plateado liso y ojos purpura entro a la sala sacando un leve suspiro a los ancianos-, **soy…ahhhjaaa~!... ufff.. corredores… afff muy largos.. llegue a pata del aeropuerto… ufff.**

 **Veo que llegaste Eve Shido tranquila, ya ella te informara del estatus de la misión** –dijo Fernandez finalizando la reunion-.

 **Asique… eres tu, vieja amiga hace poco mas de un año no te veía después de la inquisición al pueblito de prafezzi** –dijo alegre la pelirroja-.

 **Yo… también me alegro de volver a trabajar contigo Elesis-san** –contesto alegremente la peliplata indentificada como Eve-.

 **De acuerdo tenemos unos días para ir de camino y suficiente dinero… será mejor orar a los vientos por nuestro éxito** –espeto segura de si la pelirroja mientras que Eve la seguía por la espalda-.

 **Realmente tengo muchas ganas de volver a mi ciudad natal espero y ellos se encuentren bien sin** –dijo Eve esperanzada de ver a unas personas en particular-.

 **Tenemos mucho tiempo de viaje dame el gusto de hablar de ellos por el camino de acuerdo?** –pregunto la pelirroja mientras recibió un asentimiento de Eve-.

-en efecto las cosas van por un rumbo incierto y las dificultades subirán de nivel el régimen, el orden y el mismo mundo cambiaran para bien… o para mal-.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo porque ufff tuve muchos… MUCHOS cortes de inspiración pero ya lo termine y eso es lo que importa hagan valer este esfuerzo ya que no es fácil complementar ideas

Apreciaría bastante un comentario, su voto que no falta y compartirlo en sus redes sociales

Les ha hablado Darius Berktaloz y les deseo Buenas tardes.


	6. Chapter 5: Sacred Swords, middle truth 1

**Comienza el capitulo:**

Raven Pov:

-las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar o eso lo he tenido bien sabido, han pasado ya 16 días desde esa noche, una noche que fue tal vez la más grande experiencia de mi vida y posiblemente no será la última, primera vez que se me dio la ilusión de algo tan grande como para ser realmente feliz y satisfecho conmigo mismo, tener pareja-.

-esa conjetura aun ronda por mis pensamientos como tambor de guerra vikingo, cada uno de mis pasos frente a ellas fueron rotundos fracasos de seriedad, apenas recupere la conciencia y moral sentí que me había desmoronado. Sin embargo, algo bueno surgió de todo eso, renací, una presión opresora de soledad cayo de mi espalda como si fuera una camisa de espinas sentía que podía estirar mis manos sin quemarme en la euforia, fue entonces que comprendí que las amo-.

-seguro te estarás pregunto de que hablo, no? Te contestare esa pregunta con algo mejor, vamos a regresar al momento en que mi vida cambio para bien, muy bien para a una nueva era que yo llamo "la mañana del mismo día"-.

 **-[Epic Flashback]-**

 **[hora: 9:47 AM, lugar: Club de Artes Secretas]**

-había quedado desmoronado por esas rondas implacables en la noche pasada que, no sé muy bien que ocurrió exactamente, solo recuerdo dejarme controlar por la extasiante sensación de dominancia, el latir extremo de mi corazón, las caricias, besos y roces que arremolinaban mis sentidos, me adormecían como no tenían par, un solo toque de ella basto para doblegarme en este adictivo acto, si, era adictivo pero nunca paso por mi mente que lo fuera "Tanto!", pero ocurrió, fue tan reconfortante, exquisito y pecaminoso, de solo pensar en esa noche vagos delirios se me manifiestan en mis oídos aun frescos en el lado más oscuro no solo el mío sino el de ellas-.

 **-(ahhh~! ah~ãh~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ahhh! Rawengh!).**

 **-(como quieres que sea delicado si me haces tal oferta Rena! Eh?! Como puedes ser tan descarada como para rebajarte a pedirme que te embarace? Respóndeme!).**

 **-(nooogh~! Pagarh~! Voggghaaa moriiigh~!).**

 **-(debería llevarte encadenada al parque y dejar que un viejo asqueroso se aproveche de ti, te gusta? que te pegue y que te ofenda no es así pedazo de puta… maldita seas, maldita perra, maldita elfo, malditos sean tus tetas, culo y vagina si tanto deseabas esto, pudiste suplicarlo como la golfa que eras!).**

 **-(se… se gentil Raven).**

 **-(arrrgh… tan apretada… Serris).**

 **-(uuughgu~gulp?! Glurp~guuugk~).**

 **-(lo siento~… Serrish….arrrgh.. me corrogh~!).**

-aún estaban frescas las cara de ellas sonriendo tan asquerosamente complacidas de que fuera un animal en celo con ellas, sus gritos, habría sido normal que pidieran ayuda pero no ocurrió, en lugar de eso no opusieron resistencia y al final nos servimos de la carne del otro-.

-al intentar moverme puedo sentir que estoy tieso y apegado a la cama, además de sentir el contacto fino y exquisito de la carne que no abandono mi cuerpo miro atento por debajo de mi rostro y ahí las veo. Serris, Rena y Chloe, las tres completamente dormidas y sin despegar sus cuerpos del mío, permitiéndome sentir el tacto de sus pechos torso muslo y piernas, estábamos tan empalagosos en nuestro abrazos nocturno que no me di cuenta que ahora estoy en un capullo, un muy cómodo capullo-.

 **hummmm mhaaa~… Ohhh…** -Chloe se estaba retorciendo con un movimiento sexy de sus anchas caderas, parecía tener un sueño húmedo-.

 **Ahhh~… ah… ummmm ohhh~** -Rena no estaba tan separada de la realidad, de hecho estaba igual que Chloe-.

 **Uhhh~ ahhhhr~uhhhh zh~zh~zh~zh…** -Serris era la más normal pero eso cambio al ver una sonrisa color fresa en su rostro-.

 **(creo que está muy feliz de ser mi primera mujer, aunque….)** –vagamente recuerdo el cómo de forma casi osada la ultraje-, **(seguirá pensando eso una vez despierte?).**

-de Serris está más que claro que se dejó llevar también por lo que sea que se encendió en mí, sin embargo posé mis ojos sobre Rena, de ella no tengo muchas dudas porque ella dijo que me amaba incluso lo demostró en nuestro viaje en el grifo pero la más dudosa era Chloe ella tenía de todas las de odiarme, tuvo envidia de que la vida fuera más justa para mí que para ella, tuvo resentimiento de saber que podía convertirme en una amenaza, tuvo arrepentimiento cuando la perdone aun sabiendo que ella fue la que inicio todo esto, temió por su vida pero al fin y al cabo la acepte en brazos en más de un sentido claro pero aun no eran fundamentos suficientes para enamorarla sino más bien para replantear nuestro espacio, ahora no la veo más que como una amante pero eso era mejor que emprender el noviazgo-.

 **Ummm are? Ya es de día?** –mi red de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando Serris al fin despertó con una voz muy baja, parpadeo un par de veces y me vio-, **uh.. Raven-san?... uh? .**

 _ ***Xtreme Blush~~~!***_

 **-ejeje… buenos días Serris como~Hump?!**

 _ ***French Kiss***_

 **-hummmp~!... huum~… ummm~chu… ghuaaa~…Chu~…**

 **-glwwrp~… pueh~, slrrp… gulp ~glurgp.. ugwgh~! Hummm~**

 **(creo que esta más que claro que no me odia.. ejeje)** –profundice el beso con un ritmo más rápido pero mi problema eran las manos- **(quiero tenerla en mis brazos pero no debo molestar a las demás de su siesta).**

-así con esa resolución fui sacando mis manos del antes abrazo grupal en la cama me tomo mucho dado a mi brazo de dragón, es muy corpulento y Rena no se quiere despegar, pero lo hice todo esto en un intercambio de saliva que dura cinco respiraciones, con mis manos ya libre empeze a poseer a Serris que no midió bien su reacción pero la calle dado que aún nos besamos, apreté un cachete de ella y su nunca la aplaste contra mi rostro, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, desesperada de salir del agarre para tomar oxígeno, le masajeo la espalda buscando estirarle las grasas sobrantes pero su piel es tersa, tan delicada como una fina escultura de hielo y tan caliente y suave como lana de oveja, aun en su cuerpo de "pre-puberto" aún es capaz de doblegarme con ese adictivo afecto que ella solo desprende, me marea y me hipnotiza como no tengo idea pero así lo quiero yo, que el mundo se apague y solo seamos ella y yo, en este pequeño y corto momento-.

 **Pwah~! Anno… Raven-san…** -Serris pareció ladear entre varios pensamientos ser que lo quiere hacer de nuevo-, **Etto.. me duelen las piernas….**

 **Ahhh cierto de hecho…** -justo cuando creía que íbamos a hacerlo un ardor me interrumpe muy "Muy" abruptamente-, **(AAAAAAAHHHH~! Mi PICHULAAAAA~!).**

-en efecto, estaba teniendo una erección matutina y que, a pesar de lo bueno que sería hacerlo, no estoy con la mejor condición para eso, me arde como el demonio-.

 **-Arggh! Creo que no me moveré hasta que se vaya el dolor…**

 **Estoy de acuerdo…** -voltee a ver a mi izquierda, era Buchou con una sonrisa algo torcida, seguro por el dolor-, **éramos vírgenes pero aun así actuamos por instinto… agh~! En verdad me partiste a la mitad.**

 **Yare~…. Augh! mis nachas que otra cosa podría ser peor que esto?** –Chloe se despertó en consecuencia por la charla-, **estúpida resaca post-sexo, ahhh~! como diablos voy a caminar?.**

 **Parece que todos no podremos movernos por un rato ejeje~** -reí nervioso por el incidente del sexo aunque aún tengo secuelas al igual que ellas-, **si les hace sentir mejor también me dolió, todos dimos demasiado.**

 **Ejeje pero lo disfrutaste o no?** –Buchou no perdió su tiempo en molestarme pero la contraataque con algo que no esperaba-.

 **Y qué me dices de ti, tanto que gusto decir mi nombre hasta romperte?** –al refutar ella se volvió tan roja como su pelo, eso genera un brillo de ternura- **(creo que halle un hobby en sonrojarla).**

 **Yo.. ah~.. Etto… no me cambies el tema baka!.. hyagh!** –al parecer se torció un musculo vaginal debido a su salto-.

 **Yare yare…. Mi reina no debería esforzarse sabiendo su estado** –le acaricie el pelo suavizando su de por si desvergonzado rostro para ver ahora una tierna sonrisa recostada sobre mi brazo dragonico-.

 **Y a todo esto y nuestro besito de los buenos días?** –Chloe me había jalado estando ya pegado a su clavícula teniéndome inmerso en sus tetas-.

 _ ***boing~boing***_

 **Humf.. hum~!** –estaba tratando de liberarme ya que la sensación seductora me haría tener una erección en plena resaca sino es que aún más dura de lo que puede estar **\- (maldita sea Chloe, suéltame antes de que empeore!).**

 **Nyuahh.. que esto? Te estas parando en la mañana? Quieres más?** –me había atrapado, y peor para Serris quien estaba ya apenada por estar encima mío-.

 **Bwahh~! Claro que sí pero.. me irrita tengo que dejarlo pasar por esta vez** –Serris se mostró aliviada aunque Chloe se mostraba escéptica con su sonrisa zorruna-.

 **-Hummm malo~.**

 **-no eres la más indicada para decir eso Chloe~, o es que acaso quieres recibir otra tundra~?!**

 **[estrujamiento]**

 **-Hii~… ok.. okey me rindo, déjalo pasar….**

 **-venga… durmamos otro poco o no se, algo se tiene que hacer.**

 **-pero y el besito? Es que Serris se lo lleva solo para ella?**

 _ ***French Kiss(x2)***_

-para no tenerlas llorando por bastante rato decidí consentirlas, Serris no parecía querer el centro de atención, aunque nuestra situación era la de Onii-san y Onee-chan, no pudimos contraer atracción. A Rena le tuve que dar un beso suave y rítmico para no sacarle otro arranque de calor, cuando sentí su lengua querer algo más dulce y frenético se lo concedí a medias, deslice mi mano izquierda por debajo de su espalda y agarre una de sus almohadillas suaves y esponjosas con un fuerte elástico juvenil, digno de una diablesa-.

 **-satisfecha?**

 **-si…**

 **-Bien… aho~humpf?!.**

-sí, era ella, Chloe me tomo de un solo jalón y me beso, loco, apasionado y asfixiante, por un leve segundo sentí mis mano soltarse por el agotamiento aun latente de la mañana pero era normal ante ellas no podía moverme, a pesar de la situación amo/sirviente que tengo con Rena y Chloe, todo lo demás como moral senpai/kouhai, juguete y maestro no estaban presentes aquí, solo yo y ellas. En un acto osado volví apretarla, aun en el beso ya trascurrido unos 15 segundos, dio un gemido casi audible en todo el cuarto pero en esta ocasión dio batalla duplicando el tiempo del lascivo contacto hasta que en una convulsión la deje escapar-.

 **Bwuahhh~ahhh! Satisfecha….** –dicho eso la solté y ya pudo respirar con un poco más de calma-.

 **[poco después, Lugar: Baño]**

-cuando recuperamos no solo el aliento sino también la resistencia y sensibilidad en las piernas lo primero que hicimos era obvio, el aseo personal o en nuestro caso íntimo, dado nuestras posiciones ayude a Serris a mantenerse de pie dado que ella fue la que más dolor sintió en nuestra primera noche, Chloe y Rena se ayudaron mutuamente con una caminata de tres piernas, al entrar al baño y de abrir el agua caliente y de auto limpiarnos las chicas cayeron en cuenta de algo, estaban urgidas de fertilizar las plantas, propuse limpiar también el orificio y para eso necesitábamos hacer un pequeño juego-.

 **-Buchou…**

 **-Raven!**

 **-ha~.. Hai!**

 **-somos pareja ahora… puedes llamarme de forma más íntima por favor?**

 **-etto… si, como iba diciendo.. re~. Rena, tienes una vacuna grande?**

 **-debajo del lava manos que pretendes hacer?**

 **-A ustedes deben urgirle soltarse se los hare más fácil.**

-cuando busque lo que quería, dos balde y una vacuna sin aguja, Rena adivino lo que quería hacer, esta acción enrojeció a Serris y a Chloe pero aun así estuvieron listas, dado que aún tenían que cagar y no iban a turnarse para sacar el semen luego de eso, teníamos prácticamente una vacuna de un litro y un balde lleno de agua, mientras deje que la bañera se llenase de agua caliente aliviar los músculos, tome a Rena de la cadera y la empotre de rana en un banquito-.

 **Tendrás que poner algo de fuerza y cerrarte si no puedes hazlo con las manos** –ella solo asintió ante mi instrucción-, **bien…. una.**

 **D~d~Dos…** -prosiguió ella-.

 **Tres!** –dicho eso alinee la vacuna directo en el centro-.

 _ ***Plug~!* *Shrrrrp~***_

 **Uhg! Ahhh~….** –gimió debido al agua fría mezclarse en sus entrañas-, es… ahhh~ esta fría.

 _ ***POP***_

 **Listo no fue tan difícil? Ahora resiste mientras atiendo a Serris y Chloe** –la tome con sumo cuidado para sentarla en la cerámica-.

-cuando eso termino, Serris fue la siguiente, su ano aún estaba muy prieto pero luego lo fui expandiendo con la vacuna, juraba que su estómago sufrió una deformidad, aun si se trataba del ano, ella es muy sensible pero lo resistió, cuando acabe con ella Chloe fue la última claramente fue la que menos perduro debido al trato fresco de anoche que aun perturba su andar y bienestar, cuando esto concluyo coloque unas bancas más para que pudieran sentarse-.

 _ ***Grrruñgh~~***_

 **Hii~!... déjanos hacerlo ya… cuanto tiempo más?** –Rena así como las demás se estaban torturando por la retención-.

 **-Ahora!**

 _ ***Plurrt~! PUURRP..***_

-se habían soltado y evidentemente, había mucho rastro de mi parte en ellas y parte de sus productos fecales, procedí a limpiarlas cosa que las avergonzó bastante, ya era mucho el hecho de que nos bañemos juntos pero defecar frente a mis ojos fue demasiado, me deshice de este problema menor en el toilette del baño y al regresar ya podían moverse mejor, no tanto pero suficientemente tolerable, para eso fue el agua fría, para quitar todo rastro de resaca e hinchazón luego fue mi turno, tenía rastros secos de mierda y semen menos mal no fuimos por una felación mañanera-.

 **[Frotar][Roce]**

 **Hum?** –me voltee y vi que Chloe estaba frotándome con una esponja, ella estaba nerviosa pero no pidió nada-, **continua.**

 **Es que… tu espalda… por nosotras…** -cuando las demás recuperan su estupor se vieron en pánico-.

 **Yo hice eso?** –Rena palideció por lo ocurrido, igual yo puesto que ella me araño la espalda cuando fui un real bastardo-.

 **Yo me ocupo de esto** –Serris sin titubeos fue a auxiliarme-.

-de esta forma me había quedado frente al espejo con Serris atendiendo mi espalda mientras que Rena y Chloe se limpian entre ellas, el caso de esto, quitar los rastros de sexo de nuestros cuerpos, una vez sentí mi cuerpo ya más sano recorrí mi torso con el jabón, es más apenas recogí el jabón unos escasos recuerdos de ayer se me aparecen en la vista, sentía los glúteos, tetas, vagina y culo de ella rondando por la yema de mis dedos, luego vinieron mis brazos, nada que destacar, el mayor impacto fue llegar a mis axilas donde recuerdo la muy lasciva cara de Rena, Chloe y Serris inundarme con saliva, luego está la poco perceptible cicatriz y pectoral, llenos de besos y chupetones con alguno lápiz labial seguro que por el escaso maquillaje de Rena, luego estaba mi cuello en donde tenía los chupetones y besos más notables, un escalofrío atroz cruzo por mi espalda al recordarlo también mi espalda al recordar la desvirgación de las chicas y finalmente mis labios, cada roce de pieles, intercambio de saliva, baile de lenguas, felación vaginal, pezón quedo grabado como un sueño erótico, pero fue real y el maldito pene, el cómo olvidar sus asquerosas caras de perro rastrero es imposible, cada gesto y centímetro fue grabado hasta en lo más profundo de mi mente-.

 **(si sigo así tendré una erección antes de darme cuenta!)** –apresure la limpieza de mi virilidad que ya empieza a doler mientras que alucino con ellas en posturas y actos más lascivos aun-.

 **(ñyaaaah~! Raven~.. como está el baile de esta conejita? Quiero muchos bebes… crearemos muchos como mama conejo y papa conejo~!)** –veía a Rena con un traje de conejita una marca de esclava brillando en su vientre mientras me miraba con el signo de la paz en sus manos montando a caballo-.

 **(hummmp~! Hummm~… guph~! Pwahhh~!, mash mash Ravengh~~ castiga a este juguete… quiero más vibradores… electrocútame~… aaaargh~~agh~ah? Ughwahhh~)** –mi segunda visión fue de Chloe, claramente en un juego de masoquismo donde ni siquiera me molestaba en tocarla mientras tenía cinco controles en mi mano, a saber dónde deje los vibradores-.

 **(por amor de kami y todo el amor que nos une… agh~! Gran Deva bendice a este niño para harrrg~!... crezhka.. glande y fuergthe)** –la última imagen fue de Serris bendiciendo nuestro acto mientras poseíamos atuendos de monjes hindú estando ella expuesta en pecho y cadera al igual que yo mientras portábamos un collar de cuentas en las manos-.

 _ ***Vrzzt!***_

 **Ñugh~! demonios** –me había rosado con la esponja, duele como el diablo-.

 **Raven-san estas bien?** –era Serris, ella soltó la "anestesia" de su Sacred Gear-.

 **Es que… se me vino una… fantasía** –confesé apenado por las imágenes aun frescas-.

 **Ara ara y de qué es? Estoy ahí?** –inquirió Chloe de forma traviesa oh no, las cosas irán de mal en peor-.

 **-Si…**

 **y que viste Raven?** –Rena se apoyó en mi espalda junto a Serris mientras que Chloe paso al frente-, **hum? Estas teniendo una erección?.**

 **Si siguen así… voy a explotar** –mis nervios ya escalaron a mis hormonas pronto voy a dominar otra vez-.

 **Anda dinos~!** –Chloe se pegó aún más haciendo que sus pechos se expandan por mi pecho, su aliento es muy embriagador-.

 **Pues…. Les digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?** –pregunte dudoso de si realmente querían saber pero sus miradas lo delatan-.

 **[[[desde anoche no lo somos… baka]]]** –su contestación fue clara, respire resignado-.

-les comente la fantasía de cada una, obviamente al final renunciaron, salvo Chloe por obvias razones. Le había sacado su lado "Fiel" cuando la sometí, al parecer ni se molesta cuando la ofendía, con Serris era un caso aparte ya que ella vestida de monje hindú era una buena vista, no es bienvenida con el "todopoderoso" pero en las otras religiones hasta los demonios son bienvenidos, claro si tomamos en cuenta a los nórdicos, olímpicos y dioses malignos porque estaba bien para ella pedir una bendición a "Kama Deva", Rena pareció consternada que ella era quien me daba un espectáculo, cosa que la avergonzó mucho pero su contestación fue una sonrisa y "si es contigo, me permitiré ser lo más degradable de la sociedad" seguido de un beso sencillo pero completo, claramente Chloe y Serris se unieron, demás está decir que también las correspondí hasta soltarlas, cuando eso ocurrió desviaron sus miradas llenas de interés pero más que sonrojarse de hecho vieron perplejas-.

 **Emh? Pasa algo malo? tengo más rastros de mierda en mi pene?** –pregunte extrañado pero Chloe ladeo la cara en negación-.

 **Nunca me hice este tatuaje…** -mi vista fue a su vagina pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, en efecto había un tatuaje con forma de dragón negro-.

 **Eh? Yo también tengo uno!** –Serris gimió con fuerza, la vi y tenía uno igual-.

 **No puede ser? Yo también? Pero nunca fui partidaria a esto de los tatuajes!** –Rena también grito presa del pánico ya que también tenía uno en el rostro de su pelvis **-, como paso esto?.**

 _ ***Vruuuong~***_

 _ **[yare yare… asique ya se dieron cuenta?]**_ –Valak se manifestó por medio de la gema interrumpiendo la conjetura-, _**[les diré que… primero vestirse y luego gemimos como golfas en celo de acuerdo?].**_

 **[[[a quien llamas golfa lagartija sádica?!]]]** –gritaron las tres a mi brazo, de verdad ellas sabían que si le gritan a Valak también me vería perjudicado?, no lo creo y no lo creería-.

 **Okey okey calmémonos por ahora sigamos lo que nos dijo si?** –trate de apaciguar la chispa pero ellas solo tomaron una banquita y continúan el baño-.

 **Esta mordida aun arde…. Tch** –se quejó Chloe seguida de las demás pero nada serio-, **ejeje… me pregunto si será así durante mucho tiempo.**

-de alguna manera las demás se sonrojaron ya que recordaron las mordeduras que les hice en la noche, Rena no dejo de masajearse con un rubor y suave sonrisa mientras que Serris se atendió la marca al igual que todas-.

 **[poco después, Salón principal del C.A.S]**

-cuando eso concluyo, todos nos vestimos con nuestras vestimentas de ayer salvo Rena que se vistió de forma habitual con una blusa rosa y falda celeste, a ella se le anulo el compromiso y aparentemente ahora seré yo el prometido, eso me pone nervioso no por el hecho de escogerme o estar prometido, sino lo que vendrá después, la poligamia no será problema eso tengo en claro por Chloe y Serris ya que a Rena-Buchou no le molestaría compartirme, además ya estuvimos en una situación demasiado íntima y sacamos lo peor de nuestros lados más ruines y oscuros en el sexo, la razón de mi nerviosismo es la paternidad, llámalo "la cagada más grande de tu vida" pero la preocupación están en el procrear un hijo, nunca me he visto como padre ejemplar, como amante si pero más allá no, jamás lo hice y si todo al final no funciona? No quería llegar a saber eso por las malas. Me estaba desviando demasiado asique retome el control, eso lo veremos cuando tenga que llegar-.

 **(debo dejar de dudar de ellas, el que no arriesga no gana)** –reafirme esa línea cuando me senté junto a ellas en el sofá-, **entonces…. Valak, que paso con esos tatuajes.**

 _ **[esto es algo muy especial que solo ocurre entre las razas animales más preciso en lo dragones, se llama marca de dragón es por así decirlo la declaración de propiedad y ocurre mediante la unión de cuerpos por el acto sexual]**_ _–ese detalle nos sacó a todos un asombro-,_ _ **[esta marca representa la unión y amor incondicional que la hembra tiene por el macho, además de actuar como un seguro que mantiene a las hembras a salvo del lingoteo con otros hombres en caso de verse apresadas en una situación sexual con otro hombre que no sea el alpha, sentirían asco, repudio y burla, puesto que al marcarlas como tuyas todo lo de ellas te pertenece así como sus orgasmos y la capacidad de tener descendencia también, si en el peor de los casos te llegaran a ser infieles o tener descendencia con otro hombre la marca incinerara los genes del invasor, y como tal a un dragón no se le debe insultar de esta forma en su terreno].**_

 **Nunca supe de este detalle aunque eso de la territorialidad si pero jamás de una marca así** –Rena musito asombrada por esta información, no la culparía-.

 _ **-[Prácticamente jamás se supo de su existencia ya que los dragones la preservamos como un tesoro y sabes perfectamente que cuando un dragón actúa de guardián este jamás dará paso atrás en su misión hasta que muera, solo aquellos que maten al dragón por medio del honor demostraran ser dignos de cortejar a la pareja cosa que jamás va a ocurrir, los dragones somos demasiado orgullosos para permitir tal cosa, sabiendo los sentimientos de nuestras hembras por nosotros]**_

 **Owww que dulce** –Rena me abrazo más fuerte del brazo derecho-.

 **[y eso no es todo, hay más]** –prosiguió pero ahora tenía un tono de seriedad-, **[así como sus ventajas también tiene un defecto y ese es la "histeria vengativa"].**

 **-{Histeria vengativa?}**

 **-[se conoce como el espíritu de la doncella de los dragones Drahenerys un espíritu vengativo de una antigua bruja y ermitaña de los dragones fue quizás la única domadora de dragones que amaba a sus machos por igual, tenía el don de la palabra y era sabia en el uso de la magia de los Dragón Slayer pero nunca llego a usarla, saben lo que ocurre cuando un macho pierde a sus hembras no?].**

 **{si….}** –respondimos con algo terror en la voz sea lo que sea que viene no me gustara oírlo-.

 _ **-[pues Drahenerys no fue la excepción, en la guerra contra los dragones celestiales hubo un tiempo en el que las facciones se turnaban para atacarme a mí y a Eltrion the Vanishing Dragón y en una de mis luchas contra Eltrion tuvimos un descanso donde me conto que Drahenerys fue reclutada por Dios para matarnos con su ejército de dragones o tenernos bajo control, lo que pasara después, sin embargo, fue interceptada por los Maous donde masacraron no solo a sus machos sino también a sus cachorros].**_

 **Qué horror…** -Serris se vio horrorizada por el relato-.

 _ **[en su rebelión, Drahenerys se maldijo así misma junto con la marca de dragón, esto con llevo a crear al espíritu de la venganza personal de los Dragones resurgiendo como "Drahenerys the Spirit Eater Dragón", con su magia de Dragón Slayer guio a un grupo de Dragones rebeldes contra las tres facciones durante la guerra, pero fue vencida y en su agotamiento y lecho de muerte juro atormentar todos aquellos responsables de las lágrimas de cualquier dragona]**_ –finalizo su relato dejando con una bocanada de aire muy profunda-.

 **Pero nosotras somos ángeles y demonios, no podríamos convertirnos o sí?** –inquirió Chloe temiendo el riesgo de morir, lo supe por su tono-.

 _ **[El hecho de tener la marca las hace dragones o afiliadas a la raza de los dragones y como tal, al tener sentimientos correspondidos con su macho, será influencia más que aprobada por Drahenerys para tomar sus cuerpos y llevar acabo la venganza de ustedes pero ahora carecen del poder para resurgirla y del número de féminas también por lo que el riesgo solo será un cambio en su personalidad]**_ –Valak explico tranquilamente aliviando nuestras dudas, realmente sería muy malo que alguno de los dos lados enloqueciera _-,_ _ **[en todo caso no pensemos en el pasado y disfrutemos el presente que ustedes tienen mucha diversión por delante tortolitos].**_

 _ ***Vruuuong~***_

-la gema desaprecio con esas palabras dejadas al aire, claramente quería darle un golpe por vergüenza hasta que una opresión en el estómago me quito las ganas, maldiciendo a ese peje lagarto, sentí que me miraban con asombro, mi pena no podía ser más horrible-.

 _ ***Bongos~~~~~!***_

 **Hay que hacer el desayuno, supongo…** -dicho eso las tres se fueron a la cocina incorporada al edificio-.

 **-(supongo que lo de la maldición les estará replanteando nuestra relación…. Maldito seas Valak!).**

 _ **-(sabes que puedo oírte socio?).**_

 **(tch~.. porque dijiste eso?)** –le pregunte ya más sereno, no ganaba nada haciendo que me ignore-.

 _ **(siendo tus hembras y como todo lo que te pertenece deben entender los riesgos, en caso de ellas o tu murieran, o estuvieran en riesgo de morir terminarían creado una catástrofe)**_ –cuando dijo, me plantee bien, claramente no iba a ver secretos entre nosotros-, _**(ahora mismo no cuentan con el poder para ser tomadas en cuenta para despertar la viva forma de Drahenerys pero si para ser influenciadas, claro! Mientras no te mueras).**_

 ***Glup* (gracias… supongo)** –corte la comunicación para luego regresar al mundo real y mirar la ventana hacia el mini bosque **-, supongo que hasta ese fatídico día seré feliz.. eh~?...**

-al cabo de un rato las chicas regresaron con un desayuno habitual más bien un mini banquete en la carretilla y lo sirvieron en la mesa, sándwiches, huevo con tocino y una lasaña hecha por Serris, todo olía bien, se me hizo agua la boca, las chicas dijeron quien se encargó de que, la lasaña fue de parte de Serris su sabor era inconfundible italiano en su salsa, de Chloe fueron los huevos con tocino aunque estos tenían un toque más picante, menciono que les añadió pecorino y pimentón pero no era malo, sino que le daba un toque más tropical y finalmente los sándwiches, estos eran parte de Rena con un aderezo, jamón y queso derretido y algo de lechuga, muy bien comprimidos con el sabor condimento dulce, claramente había mucho más de lo que yo podría comer asique todas tomaron su parte-.

 **Hump… ufff estuvo bueno!** –agradecí por la comida mientras me dirigía a lavar los platos-.

 **Sabes algo Raven?...** –voltee a ver a Rena mientras que Serris y Chloe estaban a unos pasos detrás de ella-, **sin importar las consecuencias de esta marca… queremos seguir contigo.**

 _ ***Vaduum Vaduum Vaduum***_

… **ejeje** –sonrei suavemente, estoy feliz y reconfortado-, **no saben lo mucho que agradezco eso.**

-estuvimos enfrascados en el salón principal mientras que el tiempo pasaba volando para nosotros hasta que volvimos a un punto de partida, mi brazo-.

 **Debemos hacer algo con tu brazo, no puedes salir así en público** –inquirió Serris-.

 **Creo tener algo similar respecto a mutaciones por contrato en mi biblioteca esperen aquí** –dicho eso, Rena se fue dejándome solo con Chloe, el ambiente es algo tenso-.

 **Ven… aquí** –me di unas palmadas en mi regazo y ella dio un leve brinco-, **no es para eso, mi juguetito~….**

 **Ah~… sí.. si! Okey…** -la muy pobre se dio una idea muy equivocada y no refuto en lo absoluto-, **me había… emocionado un poco ejeje~… ejeje~.**

-aun en el calor del momento, Chloe se sentó en mi regazo de costado, dejando su pezón derecho reposar en mis pectorales mientras que Rena y Serris están en la biblioteca, al ambiente ya se tornaba de color rosa y amenaza con llegar a un lúgubre magenta apasionado, pero guardamos las apariencias para otro momento, no me había percatado pero sus muslos y trasero con como esponjas llenas de agua y tan finos como la seda, de que estarán hechas las capas de piel de una ángel para que estas sean un objeto sexual predestinado? O en que pensaba el todopoderoso al crear la genética de las ángeles? Si daba igual que fueran celestiales o infernales, las mujeres sobrenaturales eran el símbolo encarnado del pecado y por esta ángel yo caería sin dudarlo, más aun, no me negaría a tal oferta-.

 **Ah~…. Raven… ahh~ Darling..** –Chloe fue subiendo su tono seductor, realmente ella es una zona erógena andante-, **no deberíamos… que tal si Rena y Serris regresan?.**

 **Y porque debería? Se ve que lo disfrutas además no estoy subiendo de tono, tú lo haces** –me había defendido puesto que un ningún momento le toque el culo sino los muslos-, **pero aun con eso sabiendo que podemos terminar por ser vistos… te gusta la idea?.**

 **Yo… Etto…. Si~….** –hasta a mí me sorprendió su declaración realmente le saque el masoquismo-.

 ***** _ **French**_ _ **Kiss**_ *****

 **-Con eso te tendrás que conformar hasta que llegue la noche, de acuerdo?**

 **-Hai~!**

 **Bien ya volvimos… oh se ve que están congeniando más rápido de lo que creí** –era Rena, ella había vuelto con el libro de magia de pactos-, **bien como es un contrato sencillo pero poderoso tendremos que realizar el ritual seguido de una extracción de mana.**

 **No parece complicado** –ella solo arqueo una ceja me estará llevando la contraria?-, **verdad?.**

 **Es que… anno… la extracción tiene una condición…** -Serris ya se le notaba un sonrojo más notorio, hay gato encerrado aquí-.

 **Vamos díganlo no puede ser tan terrible o sí?** –Chloe tomo el libro confiada y examino hasta el cansancio los conjuros en la página marcada-.

 **[5 minutos después]**

 **Retiro lo dicho? En verdad hay que hacerlo?** –se retractó apenas poseyendo un sonrojo más notorio, ahora si me están asustando-.

 **No hay otra forma, tenemos que extraerlo de la zona más afectada por el contrato, afortunadamente el pecho y la espalda son problema menor pero aun así son obligatorio~…**. –Buchou ya se empezó a desvestir, vuelvo y repito, no me canso de su figura-.

 **En ese caso me pido el brazo** –Chloe salto directo a mi brazo ya desnuda del torso-.

 **-(wow que rápido!... y que sexy)**

 _ **-(ya te digo socio, ya te digo)**_

 **Entonces…. Yo me quedare con la espalda** –fue lo que dijo Serris al momento de deshacer mi top descubriendo mi torso junto al suyo-.

-un detalle que había que aclarar, es que no solo mi brazo muto, sino también mi espalda y pectoral, nada grave, solo unas escamas y una leve cornamenta casi imperceptible en el tórax, pero más pronunciados en la medula espinal, donde mis huesos de la espalda resaltan aún más junto a la espina dorsal-.

 _ ***Swoosh***_

 **Bien… aquí vamos** –Rena sentencio sus órdenes mientras que Serris y Chloe acataron la decisión para apoyarla en el drenaje-.

-al poco rato las prominentes cornamentas de mi brazo disminuyen su tamaño así como la pronunciación de las escamas bajando de tonalidad negra a una más cálida, cabe mencionar que para este proceso tengo un problema y eso es-.

 _ ***Boing… Boing~!***_

 _ ***Glup***_ -trague muy profundo, la sensación es masi inhumana, siento que se me va el aliento- **(tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo~!).**

-el motivo es que… Rena Chloe y Serias están frotando pro contacto directo sus pechos con mi cuerpo un suave vaivén de sus circunferencias se arremolina en mi ser con un electrizante estimulo seguido de una debilitante succión de mi energía, parecido a las súcubos solo que no es dañino, puedo sentís que en cada bajada las escamas de mi brazo y pecho disminuyen hasta disiparse en piel oscura con algunas firmas escamosas resaltando mientras que las chicas tiene cierto rubor en su rostro, familiar, caliente y excitante como si me llamaran pero teníamos que terminar el ritual-.

 **Bien… ahora que las cosas… ahh~! Están estables podemos proceder con el ritual** –cuando dijo eso todas se apartaron con un respiro agitado-.

 **(creo que aun habían hormonas activas Valak…)** –Comunique a Valak que al parecer estaba silbando en gracia-.

 _ **(mírale el lado bueno, hoy también coges…)**_ –el solo se da la vuelta sin querer mirarme-.

 **-(si, hoy cojo… de camino al hospital… reptil sarnoso).**

-como si de una fogata se tratara, las chicas ya conjuraron el ritual por medio de las escrituras grabadas en el libro, era conocimiento básico de magias por contrato el comportamiento de las mismas debido a un ley impuesta, si el contrato tiene validez con límite de tiempo, entonces podría deshacer la transformación sin embargo este era un contrato de por vida o hasta que todo mi cuerpo le pertenezca a Valak y así como todo lo que le pertenece a él, hasta mi alma, no tendré control alguno sobre esta metamorfosis y más aún ahora, que mi corazón es parte dragón y como tal, reproducirá células de dragón continuamente hasta completar la maduración de las escamas que a decir verdad tienen el mismo tiempo que recuperar que el tiempo vivido hasta mi maduración física en otras palabras lidiare con esto un equivalente de 13 a 14 años dado que ahora tengo el brazo y la espina dorsal ya mutados lo cual reduce el tiempo de trabajo de mis recién adquiridas células, con todo y hormonas….. si… maldita sea el contrato-.

 **Ya puedo ver los cambios… está funcionando!** –Rena se vio complacida del potencial mutuo mientras que mis facciones se disipan-.

 **Ya casi lo tenemos Serris!** –exclamo animada Chloe, tal parece ni le molesta que tenga un brazo mutado-.

 **Ya casi se ve normal… solo un poco más Chloe….** –Serris puso más fuerza en su agarre en mi espalda siento que no solo van a drenarme el poder-.

 **(ahhg~… me estoy mareando, creo que voy a erupcionar sangre…)** –francamente sentía que se me escapaba un olor a hierro por mi nariz-.

 _ ***Vruong~!***_

 **[Si! Lo hicimos]** –celebraron las tres apartándose y viendo los cambios exitosos-.

 **-Ehh no siento que funcione…**

 ***** _ **Swoossh!***_

 **[eh? Moooh~!]** –se vieron deprimidas tal parece que no lo hicieron con fuerza puesto que mi brazo regreso a su forma dragón-.

 **Eso significa que tendremos que dar con más fuerza** –Rena dijo determinada y sin pena avanzo hacia mí-.

 **Ejejejej~….** –realmente estaba teniendo la certeza de que iba a morir-.

 **[horas más tarde]**

-en el segundo intento ya habíamos conseguido anular la transformación, Rena conto que este ritual tenía un tiempo efecto de 1 mes pero teniendo en cuenta las facultades de los dragones, esto no duraría más de 1 semana, posiblemente menos-.

-al cabo de la primera hora viendo que eran ya las 12, se nos hizo raro que todos no se hayan presentado, aun siendo fin de semana las actividades de fin de semana en los clubes no se pasaban por alto y algunos ya podían entrar, fue en entonces que ellos llegaron y nos encontraron algo empalagosos, jugando UNO y para mi mala suerte, tenía una mano llena de 24 carta mientras que las chicas eran cuatro veces menores que yo, "que he hecho yo para ganarme este desprecio!" era lo que gritaba en mi mente, nunca fui bueno en esta clase de juegos extranjeros al fin y al cabo-.

 **Wow se ve que estas en aprietos Raven-kun fufufu** –la risita de Aisha no me daba para nada una certeza de que sintiera pena por mí-.

 **Al menos ya no soy el paria del club en juegos de cartas… ejejeje** –fue el comentario de Kiba, al parecer no soy el primero y doy gracias por ello-, **hum? Ocurre algo Lu-chan?.**

 **Chiiiii~…** -Lu me estaba mirando con una cara acusadora, me está poniendo los pelos de punta-, **Rena-senpai, Chloe-senpai y Serris-senpai tienen olor a Raven-senpai…. pervertido.**

 **(Tengo miedo!)** –estaba pensando a mil por hora, realmente siento la muerte-, **ummmm seguro es tu imaginación Lu-chan.**

 **No, ellas… huelen a sexo** –pude notar el tono acido de sus palabras mientras que su mano derecha se rodeaba de llamas negras-.

 _ ***Vrzzzt~!***_

 **Será mejor que confieses cuáles son tus intenciones o me veré en la sádica opción de subyugarte!** –Aisha levanto la mano con unas muy atemorizantes descargas eléctricas, por alguna razón estoy temblando al igual que con las lanzas de luz-.

 ***Glup!* (no está mintiendo puedo ver odio puro en su cara, ayúdame mama!)** –me protegí por instinto mis partes nobles realmente no quería morir-.

 **Y bien vas a hablar?** –empezó a venir hacia mi mientras que más descargas brotaban de su mano-, **eh?.**

 _ ***Tap!(x3)***_

 **Uh?** –me había volteado nuevamente y pude ver que Serris, Chloe y Rena se pararon autoritariamente frente a Aisha sin temor aparente de los rayos-.

 **Le tocas un pelo y te pulverizare, himejima….** –Chloe soltó esa frase de forma seca, el solo decir el apellido fue más que suficiente para decir que realmente la desconoce y su intención de matar era alta-, **piensa detenidamente lo que harás.**

 **No lastimaras a Raven-san el no hizo nada malo!** –Serris aferro sus manos de forma salvaje a su Nasod Sword con la carga ya al completo-.

 **Actuaras a mis espaldas Aisha? Creí que podía confiar plenamente en tu palabra, me le llegas a tocar un solo cabello con esa rabia que tienes y me asegurare de extraerte la pieza de reina** –con la cereza del pastel Rena dejo salir su poder junto a su Devil Trigger casi desmoronando la pintura del lugar por su solo poder-.

 **Pero… que pasa aquí… podrías contestarnos? Porque lo hicieron con él? No se suponía que odiabas a los hombres?** –Aisha se vio más perpleja y confundida por la reciente revelación, realmente estaba clavada en que Rena odiara a los hombres la mayor parte del tiempo-.

 **Así está mejor… usaste la cabeza bien** –dijo duramente y deshizo la transformación, volviendo a su sonrisa suave-, **se los diremos en resumen pero lo que se cuente aquí es secreto clase S, nada sale de esta sala a no ser que lo consienta, queda claro?!.**

 **[Hai!]** –Acataron ante la severa advertencia y proceden a sentarse en los muebles-.

 **-bien… todo empezó después de irnos de la fiesta…**

 **[una deuda con la sociedad más tarde~!]**

 **-y así nos marcó a todas.**

-imaginen la risa que me pegue cuando vi que Aisha quiso retirar sus palabras y mandarme media montaña de rayos y desgarrar mi piel con sus uñas debido a la gran sorpresa que se llevó, muy protectora con su rey, eso no lo niego, pero un caso totalmente distinto fue el creer que Serris quien era una santa caer tan bajo aunque con Chloe no le era mucha sorpresa, Kiba por otro lado se emocionó… mucho, hasta se a parto a la ventana y quedo colgando de los pies para no darnos cuenta que por obvias razones estaba teniendo una erección al imaginar a las tres responsables de "cuidarme", para finalizar aunque Lu era estoica en su mirada no se sacaba de la mente que yo planee todo esto, el contrato lo usaría como incentivo y que estaba jugando con ellas en un intento de refutar mis actos, justo cuando Aisha pareció recuperar los ánimos y lanzar un rayo les había dicho que no tenía la mínima idea de que el contrato y las feromonas tuvieran esta consecuencia y de que, aun de saberlo era un riesgo latente que decidí afrontar, les había dicho que cuando Serris y Chloe me vieron con el brazo nuevo, se pusieron a llorar, les comente sobre la liberación de Chloe pero aun así ella decidió quedarse, lo del beso con Rena era apuesta más que suficiente para poder cortejarla, cuando procesaron todo eso, solo dieron una disculpa y agradecieron que Rena/Buchou no quedara con alguien a quien no amase, más aun con la prueba que es la marca de dragón, más que evidenciado que mis intenciones nunca fueron malas-.

 **Entonces…. Enhorabuena por ustedes.. ejeje que tal un pastel para celebrar al cuarteto?** –sugirió Aisha mientras que todos asentimos-.

-al cabo de esa charla se fueron a la cocina a preparar la torta dejando a Kiba y a mi solos, el ambiente termino en un suspiro de ambos, ya sabíamos que una chica enojada solo era una muerte más que digna para un hombre que de verdad tenga los pelos púbicos bien frondosos y el pecho de platino más que refinado-.

-cuando volvieron con la torta degustamos repetición tras repetición hasta que se agotara, las cosas se calmaron y he vuelto al punto de partida con Lu y Aisha pero ahora tendrán su distancia de mí, es lo justo puesto que al fin y al cabo de todo somos compañeros de equipo, aseguraremos no ir más allá de ser amigos puesto que no quiero que la cosas evolucionen tan abruptamente como ocurrió con Chloe, hasta Aisha quien era la más traviesa se dio cuenta del peligro latente que tengo para nuestra amistad y Lu no se molestó en revelarlo básicamente somos senpai y kouhai, solo seremos eso de todas formas, ni que tuviera tanto contacto con ella luego de la fama de mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama-.

 **Raven tengo algo que decirte…** -Rena se me acerco mientras mostraba una sonrisa más amplia-, **me mudare contigo!.**

 **-eh?...**

 **[poco después residencia Hyoudou]**

 **No creo que debamos hacerlo… además Chloe, tú también?** –suspire consternado ya que ambas tenían sus maletas en la entrada mientras que yo estoy en el timbre-.

 **Realmente quiero estar cerca, no me conformaría de solo estar en la academia** –su sonrisa era de total seguridad aunque tengo mis dudas-.

-realmente esta con las piernas temblando, oka-san no es de las que aceptan a una chica por primera impresión además que Shibuya dio una muy mala imagen en cuanto a las pubertas que perdían virginidad a los 16 o 17 años de los muy constantes conflictos estudiantiles y el racismo racial, prácticamente me volví el tesoro del cielo para oka-san y oto-san no era la excepción aunque, sus primeras impresiones de Rena fueron aprobadas, supusieron que lo había hecho con ella, el como la corteje no era bien sabido y podía decir que desde el primer día había dado la señal de salir con ella menos mal había aclarado el malentendido de aquella mañana pero ahora las dos se mudaran aquí apenas se enteren de Chloe y de que también asalte a Serris será la llave que me mandara en un viaje sin retorno al infierno por parte de mi oka-san, respire profundo, si iba a morir lo haría con dignidad-.

 _ ***Ding Dong~!**Creeeck~***_

 **Oh Raven! Mi niño que bueno que volviste del viaje del club, oh Rena-chan también y Serris.. y…. esta quién es?** –su tono ya cambio de alegre a áspero, Chloe ya temió por su vida-.

 **Un gusto señora Hyoudou… so.. soy Chloe Amane y…. soy la amante de Raven-san~** -contesto firme pero sus piernas se volvieron gelatina cuando oka-san la tomo del cuello al último segundo-.

… **. A la sala…. Todos** –sin rechistar todos corrimos a la casa a sentarnos en la sala bajo esa mirada de horror-.

 **Oh Raven, que bueno ver que todo… hiii~!** –to-san también palideció por la mirada seria de oka-san cuando llegamos a la sala-, **querida~…. Pa~pa~pa pasa algo?.**

-cuando nos acomodamos Rena y Chloe explicaron el porqué de su mudanza, Serris estaba al lado de ellos mientras que Chloe se resguardaba de mi brazo por temor a mi madre, ciertamente el que debería esconderse seria yo, Rena estaba igual por lo que yo quede como el escudo humano, oto-san era un caso aparte además de estar orgulloso de que tuviera a tales preciosidades en la casa, esto aumentaba las posibilidades de tener más nietos, sin embargo esto no detuvo a mi madre de ir a la cocina y peores temores se hicieron realidad-.

 _ ***PONK~!**Coo Coo(x5)***_

 **-Ahhh~… mi nombre es Juanito Pancracio y soy esquizofrénico, no soy pedófilo y mucho menos fotogénico…**

 **-Señorita Hyoudou no cree que eso fue…**

 **-qué pasa? Quieres ser la siguiente?... Chloe?**

 **-no! Por supuesto que no!**

 **-mi mejor amigo es un satánico que me conseja, con ojos de puto y vive dentro de mi oreja~**

 **-no cree que debamos arreglarlo?**

 **-estén tranquilas no durara mucho, pero algo es seguro ustedes siéntanse seguras de que las voy a poner aprueba no es fácil ganarse mi aprobación sobre todo tu Chloe, tendré mis ojos sobre ti y ese culo que tienes**

 **-le… le puedo prometer que mis intenciones con el su buenas.. ejeje~**

 **-no estas convenciendo a nadie Chloe… Etto oka-san no debería atender a Raven-san?**

 **-nunca he tenido sexo como una monja en un convento tranquilos, aunque se pueda explotar de manera puteada como un golfa sin chabota, soy un homofóbico anti social, luego saludarte me lavo las manos con semen industrial~**

 **-tengan fe en que se recuperará, no es la primera vez que le hice algo así, pero para asegurarme…**

 _ ***PONK!***_

 **[día: Lunes. Lugar academia Kuoh, entrada]**

 **-no.. esto no puede estar pasando!**

 **-nooo~! Nuestra Rena-sama esta con un bastardo del trio de pervertidos!**

 **-al menos se cogió a esa teta y culo grande de Chloe una rival menos por Kiba-sama.**

 **-se atrevió a ultrajar a Serris-chan de esa forma? Que tan bajo cayo para someterla? Maldito desgraciado!**

 **-le puso las manos a Chloe… ahora que me lo pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho y… creen que pueda enseñarme ese truco?**

-eran los muchos comentarios del alumnado de la academia Kuoh al verme junto con Chloe y Serris tan empalagadas a mi persona y Rena muy cerca de nosotros, el ambiente seria romántico sino fuera por la creencia popular de que soy el paria del pueblo pero no todos podemos ser felices del todo-.

 **[hora del almuerzo]**

-habíamos llegado a este punto anterior, en la hora del almuerzo en donde ellas voltearon a ver con una sonrisa tan amplia y llena de luz que derrumbaron el muro sólido, la ultima hora de clases esta próxima al almuerzo y nuestro tiempo es limitado, debía darme prisa-.

 **[12 días después, trayecto final]**

-durante estos días las chicas se vieron más partidarias a venir conmigo y oto-san mientras que Rena preparaba la comida con oka-san, Serris tenía complicaciones y Chloe apenas podía simular dificultad aparente cosa que mi padre vio-.

 **-eres más talentosa de lo que aparentas, Chloe me sorprende que en África haya gente tan decidida y devota a hacer estas cosas en la mañana solo para profundizar tu relación con mi hijo.**

 **-lo que fuera para demostrar que el físico no es lo único que le vi a su hijo… bueno sería la segunda cosa que le vi ejejeje~**

 **-diablos señorita, que mi querida Lisa no te oiga diciendo eso!**

-eso ocurrió del primer lunes, en adelante mi padre tuvo que desacelerar para esperar a Serris, el peso extra le empieza a acostumbrar a las piernas, pero real caso era la gravedad aumentada que las chicas y yo ejercimos en las tobilleras, la relación fue mejorando con respecto a oka-san y Rena, ella se vio interesada en practicar el dibujado y gran parte de sus obras eran del antiguo chino, cosas como cerámica, lámparas, origami e incluso un tatami de bandera con los kanjis de "amor" "devoción" "espíritu" "alegría" y "cielo", mama quedo maravillada por su don con el pincel y las agiles manos de Rena a la vez que Chloe decidió ir por el apartado de mi padre y que fuera el quien le dé su informe a oka-san para así darle su bendición, sin embargo en una noche tuve el descuido de creer que mis padres salieron por más tiempo del que creí, llegaron a la casa apurados y entraron a mi cuarto pillando la escena montada con Serris, oka-san se desmayó, Serris se hiperventilo y mi padre dio por concluida la noche, fue sino al día siguiente que recibí otro sartén justo en la cara y antes de despertar por la alarma-.

-luego de eso, nada más ocurrió y doy gracias a ello que no fue para peor, el hecho de oka-san descubriera e indagara sobre todo el asunto de Serris, Rena, Chloe y yo fue más que suficiente para declararle abiertamente que estamos en medio de una poligamia, resultado? fácil, otro desmayo y unas 10 sartenes, esta vez con calor y aceite con lo que me hizo jurar, con huevos y tocino en la boca muy frescos que me responsabilizara por todas y cada una de ellas, a lo que jure como todo buen soldadito para que después no regañara con la toda poderosa chancla, era seguro que no les fallaría o eso es lo que dudaba mi madre, pero oto-san dio una luz de esperanza para mi camino que hizo reconsideras los actos lascivos-.

 **-vele el lado bueno querida, seremos oji y oba-chan a muy temprana de tres bellos nietos como sus madres!**

-el replanteo no hizo más que iluminar a oka-san y difuminar la imagen de un futuro incierto donde ellas son abandonada, luego volvió a vernos y posiblemente se replanteo un futuro donde una es mi esposa y las otras unas amantes a las que quiero por igual y un montón de niños sean estos recién nacidos, hasta yo tuve la fantasía de cargar a un bebe de piel clara pelo rubio y ojos ámbar, producto de Serris y mío, un moreno de ojos lima producto de Rena, y una pequeña peli rosa de ojos ámbar, producto de Chloe y mío. Todo eso en una fantasía en la que puedo compartir el sentimiento de padre y enorgullecer a oka-san por tales regalos-.

 **Supongo que no siempre podre protegerte de malas influencias, Raven ten en cuenta que quería a la indicada para ti pero te me adelantaste** –oka-san resoplo, parecía resignada por el asunto que nos concierne-, **quería a una que supiera de tu trasfondo y que a pesar de haber cometido una masacre, que fuera capaz de entender que eras un hombre de bien pero viéndolas a ella lo puedo notar, lo que me esforcé en tanto encontrar al final llego a mis puertas,.**

 **Eso… significa…** -Chloe se le ilumino los ojos-.

 **Si, tienen mi bendición, ahora… vengan con mami~!** –oka-san las tomo a las tres del cuello y la trajo a un caluroso abrazo de panda-.

 **Uhgg~! También la quiero…. Ka… ka-san~..** –Rena se le está deformando el color de rostro, curioso que no pierda el sonrojo-.

 **Uhg~kugh…. Mis pulmones….** –Serris se estaba sofocando por el brazo derecho en su torso-.

 **Creo~… que voy a vomitar…. Ughhh~** -Chloe trato de poner fuerza para resistir pero sorprendentemente oka-san la estaba sofocando del cuello-.

-prácticamente luego de esto, todos los días fueron así, despertar, trotar, desayunar, academia, recreo, actividades de club, lingoteo, citas y sexo ocasional, el ritual que ocasionalmente mostraba signos de debilidad, cacería de demonios renegados como tarea del archiduque y los contratos-.

-tristemente Chloe al ya no ser marcada con el símbolo del esclavo perdió toda participación en las tareas de contratista pero esto no fue impedimento para el club o la cacería-.

-respecto a nuestro entrenamiento, Chloe decidió ir por una ruta más equilibrada y rápida, ella junto a Serris crearon un cuchillo de trinchera, lo suficientemente compacto para ataques desprevenidos y lo bastante filoso para el combate, aunque esto era mucho pedir, para Chloe fue el ejercicio ideal, ya que ella nos dijo a la hora de usarlo-.

-desperdicio mucha energía en crear cuchillos de luz que eventualmente se romperían, necesito redirigir toda la fuerza destructiva de mi luz a otros factores como el filo y la durabilidad, luego seguiré trabajando en las piernas para convertirme en "Corredora de la Tormenta".

-así, con esa resolución fue por su primera serie de katas amplificadas con el filo y la durabilidad, quebrando gran parte de las rocas, el filo delataba suficiente potencia y perforación para dejar una fina huella pero no llego a durar 30 segundo luego de dar 15 cortes hasta, según Buchou, este truco requiere mucha energía y usar un cuchillo como base sería lo ideal para trabajar en el moldeo de filo cortante de sus cuchillos y flechas de luz, Chloe también se diseñó una mini ballesta para la mano, que puede conjurar con círculos mágicos para recargarla pero solo usara disparos sustanciales, también en su trabajo de pies, Chloe adopto un estilo basado en la capoeira seguido de un baile de Break dance, esto para aumentar su agilidad y velocidad según su jerarquía en la artillería de los elfos, los corredores del viento son los primeros en llegar al campo de batalla y los principales delantero en las fronteras, cuyas patadas pueden rebanar tan finamente como la hoja más afilada y destruir rocas con el pulso de su velocidad, ya que imbuyen la energía de la naturaleza para fortalecer sus cuerpos, mayormente el producto de su velocidad, rivalizando con el rayo aunque de momento solo puede superar la velocidad sub-sónica-.

-de Rena y Serris no tengo mucho que decir, dadas la facultades curativas de Serris y el nuevo sello que ella y Chloe diseñaron se dedicó a trabajar en el refinamiento de la técnica "Cycling Twilight", para así poder usarla en caso de quedarse en cero absoluto, sin embargo Serris dijo que quería usar este mismo concepto para recrear y acelerar el crecimiento y metabolismo de su cuerpo, convertirse en un ejército de una sola mujer, debido a esto, Rena le aconsejo buscar en los libros de su familia algunas prácticas de "senjutsu" y Quigong que fueron conservadas e ir al simulador de Rating Game que Rena tenía minuciosamente en el club durante los fines de semana para poder trabajar y refinar la técnica, lo primero era la curación y Serris acepto gustosa esta iniciativa. En cuanto a Rena ella siguió siendo ella misma solo que ahora dedico su formación a estar cerca de mi nivel en Balance Breaker, debido a que nunca tuvo que utilizar su poder al máximo, no encontró forma de luchar sin perjudicar a su nobleza o al mismo entorno, ahora que estoy yo, me he convertido en su blanco de práctica, alegando que sería beneficio para ambos ya que pedo trabajar más en mi defensa y tiempo de reacción con mayor fluidez-.

-yo por otra parte seguí con el refinamiento de las técnicas que había usado en el "uno contra uno" de la fiesta de compromiso, descubrí que ahora tengo ciertas restricciones con la Raging Gear, el tiempo de activación del Balance Breaker era de 15 segundos cosa que puedo disminuir con Ira, el tiempo de uso en el primer despertar siempre es el más corto sin embargo en la segunda vez que lo use fácilmente dure media hora, pero tiempo de uso se fue agotando gradualmente con cada aumento, hice el experimento y deduje que el poder se agota al cabo de una hora, mi número máximo de aumentos fue incrementando a los 60 intentos continuos, además también descubrí que sacrificando más tiempo del que puedo usar para reconstruir la armadura unas 3 veces, como si eso fuera poco, además de saber que poseo todas las cualidades de la reina pero cuadruplicadas en la armadura, con la Reina sumada a la Sacred Gear de la armadura mis propiedades se duplicaron cosa que explicaba la enorme ventaja contra Raiser, mi velocidad en esa forma fue bestial casi semejante a la luz, mis fuerzas en palabras de Lu, equivalieron a las decenas de toneladas solo con física, con energía mágica y la kata de dragón ya podía dar con los centenares de fuerza, un solo golpe con la armadura y la promoción bastaron para sacar a Lu de batalla, en mili segundo basto para vencer a Kiba en los 100 metros y mi durabilidad ni se diga, el Royal Guard ya podía realizarlo casi en su perfección, consiguiendo entumecer mis brazos por los ataques recibidos pero nada perjudicial, mi reacción también rivaliza con mi movimiento hipersónico, hasta Kiba le resultaba difícil el atinarme un golpe a la armadura y aun si lo lograba tenía que romper la coraza de hierro que adquirí por el Royal Guard, apenas los ataques de Lu, Rena y Aisha a su máximo pudieron rasgar y agrietar la armadura con el Royal Guard activo, sin embargo en el control mágico aún tengo problemas pero mientras sean solo trucos físicos comparables al Ki soy lo que llamarían un genio que nace cada mil años aunque esto puede ser pretensión mía y no sea más que un chico cualquiera pero en fin, ese sería más o menos el transcurso de nuestros días-.

 **-[Fin del Flashback]-**

-eso nos llevó a esta situación actual, en donde ya nada podía perturbar estos días de aparente paz que azotan a nuestro grupo, seguramente te estarás preguntando, "pero Matsuda y Motohoma que? Donde quedaron ellos? aceptaron tu poligamia? Serán tus padrinos de Bodas y organizaran tu despedida de soltero?", okey eso sería tal vez la exageración, son mis amigos y lo únicos con ese privilegio lo admito, el caso es que si, estallaron en lloriqueos de envidia, si se pusieron como toros de rodeo, más aun dijeron que más vale por mi bien no las defrauden ya que Chloe es el sueño dominatriz y tenerla a mis pies era símbolo de una llave maestra, que Serris era un ángel y que no tratara de menospreciarla porque si me atrevía a hacerla llorar o ser el motivo por el que llorara ellos sin importar la desventaja en entrenamiento físico me molerían a golpes por dejar de lado la estima que me tienen como su amigo, esto sorprendió a todos los que lo escucharon en el almuerzo del lunes en que volvimos, hasta yo, Chloe y Serris nos vimos asombrados por esto pero en su defensa-.

 **si es por su felicidad entonces como caballero aceptaremos que salgas con ellas** –esto fue dicho por Motohama y aun ronda por mi mente en este día-.

 **Seremos pervertidos de la peor clase pero jamás dejamos a un lado el valor de la mujer, si es feliz por inercia el hombre también debe serlo!** –una declaración que fue dicho por Matsuda que resulto inspirador a la mayor parte del alumnado masculino mientras que las féminas dudaron con asco, era obvio ese detalle-, **digo… si tu pudiste ganártelas demostrando lo que vales entonces cualquiera también lo haría y estoy dispuesto a aceptar el reto, me da igual perder un brazo en el proceso!.**

 **Créanme no querrán perderlo.. ejeje~** -comente algo gracioso a lo que Serris y Chloe solo silbaron-.

 **Ahhh~… las cosas parecen ir por buen rumbo creo…** -mire la luz luna, cortando todo signo de razonamiento-.

 **Uhmm~… zhhh~…** -Serris roncaba profundamente en mi abdomen, acabamos de terminar una sesión por ende está muy dormilona-.

-a decir verdad no quería perturbar su descanso, estos días era muy tranquilos, era mejor disfrutarlos, aun si tenemos entrenamiento y trabajo de por medio pero era mejor eso a que estar todos los días en una guerra por sobrevivir y eso que no estallo tal cosa, sino que cumplí con un objetivo, siguiendo las órdenes de Rena como su máxima voluntad, y ahora que posee su libertad, lo más seguro es que sus padres ya estén procesando el matrimonio para ambos mientras estoy aquí, inconsciente de lo que ocurre en el inframundo y en las otras facciones, la mecha para una potencial guerra estallaría cuando se supiera de mi existencia como el Kokuryutei y seguramente el blanco ya debe estar de camino hacia aquí para zanjar el asunto, que lo haga pero yo no tendré intención de luchar solo por una rivalidad trivial que no me conviene-.

 **[día: Lunes, lugar: Academia Kuoh]**

 **Raven tenemos que hablar de algo** –Rena me llamo la atención mientras estábamos en el almuerzo-.

 **Si, dime** –le conteste, estaba intrigado de lo que quería contarme-.

 **El club estará en mantenimiento durante estos 3 días y me preguntaba si podríamos hacer la actividad hoy en tu casa** –me consterne en esa declaración prácticamente todos irían para allá y conocerán a mis padres-.

 **Bueno… no tengo problema, pero tendrás que hablarlo con oka-san** –cuando respondí ella me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, era hora del almuerzo y nos están mirando-.

 **(no los mires a los ojos o te convertirás en piedra~….)** –repetí ese pensamiento, soy muy joven para morir-.

 **Comunicare a todos y a tus padres para esta noche, nos vemos~** -dicho eso, se retiró de la mesa de la cafetería dejándonos a Serris, Chloe, Kiba y yo en la mesa-.

 **[más tarde, bosques de Kuoh]**

 _ ***BOOM(x4)**Smash(x7)**Clank**Crash(x4)***_

-se estaba haciendo de tarde, el sol ya mostraba sus signos naranja y todos estábamos algo agotados, producto de nuestro nuevo juego, "capturar al dragón", las reglas son sencillas, atrapar y retenerme, soy yo contra todos, debía usar todo mi poder para eludir los ataques y trampas que me colocaran, antes de que se terminase el tiempo o escapar a la zona objetivo, era la tercera ronda y había ganado de forma consecutiva y ya estaba hecho polvo-.

-el cómo fueron las trampas fue indescriptible, en la primera ronda, iniciaron con una lluvia incesante de ataques salvajes por parte de Kiba y Aisha siendo respaldados por Serris en sus reservas mágicas y Lu siendo el remate, la segunda ronda fue Serris al frente junto a Kiba mientras que Aisha desestabilizaba la zona congelando el suelo y los árboles, por lo que tuve que lidiar con el constante equilibrio de deslizarme por el hielo hasta que pude ver que Serris tenía unas runas en sus zapatos, el comportamiento de su balance era igual que con la tierra, uso un nuevo comportamiento de sus runas para avanzar pro el hielo, era muy talentosa para esa clase de trucos, Kiba la respaldo lanzando espadas como flechas mientras que Lu cuarteaba la zona con sus golpes, la ronda final fue de poder puro, Lu vino hacia frente con sus poderes del terror mientras que Serris volvió a respaldar a Kiba mientras que Aisha disparaba torbellinos y pilares de hielo, sin embargo lo peor llego cuando Serris y Kiba lanzan una ráfaga de medias lunas cortantes destruyendo y deshaciendo los pilares para no poder correr rápido, Lu me encesto un golpe con toda su fuerza, el touki aún es efectivo en mí, no importaba cuando Royal Guard utilizase, ella penetraba mis defensas aun sin llegar a zonas vitales, cuando creí están en un punto sin salida, acudí a los poderes de dragón de Valak y gracias al contrato, pude emular una enorme capa de humo inflamable, el ahora a nitrógeno y carbón era nauseabundo, logre escapar a la zona segunda y di mi última victoria llegando a este punto en el tiempo-.

 **Uffffff~ahhh~! Maldita sea, creo que casi me quemo los pulmones.. ahg~cofg~ -** tosí muy fuerte, hacer eso con los pulmones no debería ser sano-.

 **Uaghah~ coff puhf~coufgh… cuantos kilómetros de aire tienes por pulmón? Joder!** –Kiba salió de la cortina de humo agitado por la reciente inhalación-.

 **Ara~coufg~~! Real~uogh… ahh~ realmente fue un truco bueno** –Aisha salió del campo minado sabe perfectamente que si lanza un rayo prendera la mecha para el infierno-.

 **Raven-senpai es un chico listo, aunque pude sentirlo por el terreno la capa de humo cubrió todo el lugar con un denso follaje** –curiosamente Lu tomo su tiempo para asimilar el gas y hablar correctamente, es muy lista y perspicaz-.

 **Lo bueno es que tenemos que volver a casa para nuestras tareas de Club pero no me puedo presentar con el traje lleno de moho** –mire fijo a Serris y valla que no mentía, llevaba unas manchas muy serias de humo y ceniza en su top deportivo-.

 **De acuerdo Serris límpiate el traje con magia que luego nos bañamos en casa, los veré en mi casa** –se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas casas-.

-el camino era tranquilo, Serris decidió ahorrarse la molestia de usar magia, dijo que no podía descuidar tanto su práctica para el sello mágico de su Twilight Reborning por lo que usa su polero y sudadera y un uniforme de blúmer y top blanco para las practicas, la mayor parte de sus piernas se exhibieron casi en su gloria, sentiría mucha ira sino fuera porque milagrosamente los bloomers escondían una buena parte de sus muslos, pero la firma de su fina piel me da ciertos choques eléctricos, casi siento como si los átomos de mi sistema nervioso se dividieran y saben ustedes lo que ocurre cuando un átomo se divide? Jah creyeron que el sentimiento es pequeño?, no, es todo lo contrario es titánico, de no ser claro porque Kiba mantiene una distancia prudente de Serris como amigos el ya estaría con una hematoma muy severa en sus piernas producto de una paliza en sus zonas vitales-.

-una cosa es ser protector pero otra muy diferente era ser sobreprotector en especial que ahora ellas poseen la marca, mi marca, lo bueno de todo esto es que no sentido celo alguno, más que el típico celo de algún papanatas que intente ligar, fue entonces ahí pude explotar de no ser por Chloe, en el caso de Serris en particular ya que Rena tenía muy en claro que no quería un noviazgo destinado al fracaso, y permanecimos en las sombras, Chloe y yo éramos la imagen pública de los parias del pueblo, "la bestia y la prostituta" por así decirlo y quedaba bien, de esa forma no ce le insinuaron a Chloe, sin embargo la gente tenía esperanzas de que Serris se apartara por conveniencia pero fue todo lo contrario, "corrompida" dicen todas las mujeres, "desafortunada" dicen los hombres insatisfechos por no cortejarla, fue ese entonces que un vástago quiso proponerle una cita pero ella se negó, el chico insistiendo la tomo bruscamente del brazo pero tuvo represalias, Chloe intervino con una patada con el mensaje: "vuelves a tocar a mí! Hermanita y juro que te hare pedazos la porquería esa a la que llamas pene! me oíste marica?!", su resultado, una visita contundente al hospital por medio de la patada milenaria de las media lunas con dos cucharadas de azúcar, eso basto para que cualquiera que se atreviera a ligar con Serris no se metiera en donde no le llamaran-.

 **[residencia Hyoudou, poco después]**

-habíamos llegado a nuestro hogar, Chloe nos recibió en el lobby de forma algo peculiar, no llevaba nada más que un delantal, por amor de kami, era esplendida, era de esos delantales con borde de goma espuma y diseño de corazón, de color magenta oscuro, reluce el cruce de colores oscuro/claro de su piel, cabello y ojos-.

 **Darling~!... la cena está casi lista quieres cenar? Un baño.. o….** –se me acerco meneando las caderas bamboleantes de lado a lado liberando más y más piel de su delantero- **…a mí?.**

 ***Glup*/(~Madre mía Willy~)** –respire profundo ante la tentadora pregunta, se me agita el corazón-,… **pues… a ti en el baño, y después la cena.**

 **-Ohhh~… me conmueves.**

 **O eso sería, sino tuviéramos actividades de Club, está haciéndose tarde, tendrás que recibir a todos con la ropa habitual** –ella se consterno y al final suspiro resignada, se le fue la calentura-, **cuando terminemos te lo compensare más tarde si?.**

 _ ***extreme Blushing***_

 **Hai~~!** –dicho y hecho se fue al baño lista para recibir a los demás miembros-.

-su día a día está lleno de luz, estoy feliz por ella Raven-san.

-lo se… y pensar que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, pero dejando eso de lado vamos a bañarnos…. Juntos~.

 **[hora: 6:30 PM]**

 _ ***Ding~DONG~~!***_

 **Yo abro!** –fui a la puerta con la esperanza de ver al resto, vaya que así fue-, que bueno, llegaron.

 **Ara ara, esta una bella casa a pesar del tamaño** –comento Aisha admirando el decorado de oka-san-.

 **El arte y el diseño son la profesión de mi madre, un orgullo internacional pero quien presume? Yo sí!** –auto respondí mientras Lu y Kiba también entraban-.

 **Se nota mucha dedicación…. Uh?** –Lu miro el estante de trofeos de oto-san-, **Koga… Hyoudou?.**

 **Espera, has dicho Koga? El campeón del sol naciente? Es padre de Raven?** –Kiba disparo pregunta tras pregunta y con una creciente emoción-.

 **Soy algo mucho más que solo eso niño, soy su maestro** –otosan hizo su entrada magistral al llegar por la entrada de la casa con su traje de gala-, **asique ustedes son el club de las Artes Secretas? interesante.**

 **Koga-san deme su autógrafo!** –Lu salió de la nada con un folleto promocional de oto-san para la compañía productora de… Dangos-.

 **Ohh… asique aun hacen esos folletos? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** –oto-san se hecho a reír puesto que era un negocio pequeño además del primer patrocinio, luego de eso saco un bolígrafo-, no puedo decir que no, para quien pequeña?.

 **n/a: la típica risa de hashirama cuando se entera que tsunade es Kage de konoha, pero sin células de hashirama.**

 **Lu…. Luciela Toujou** –Lu observa como oto-san lo firma y se lo pasa, Aisha se mueve lento hacia mí-.

 **Así es tu día a día con tus padres?** –me susurro con cautela-.

 **Francamente, yo no voy a los eventos de mi padre pero no por eso digo que no voy a los torneos como vip** –le respondí-.

 **Oh~! Ya están aquí, podemos empezar con las tareas entonces** –Rena bajo ya con Chloe y Serris y el material para esta tarde-.

-nos ubicamos en la sala, el material de las artes secretas que selecciono Rena para nuestro informe de Club en el tercer periodo de competencia fue "medicina occidental", el tema de nuestro club eran las practicas antiguas y que hoy en día son un tesoro nacional, y no cualquiera tiene acceso a ellas al menos no por medio convencional, prácticas como medicinas para el dolor, método de preparación y acupuntura, también un diseño gráfico sobre los puntos vitales y las zonas en las que la hierbas de este de Asia eran efectivas, progresamos bastante y la hora de la cena estaba próxima a nosotros-.

 **[comedor, hora: 8:45 PM]**

 **Asique esto lo comes diario?** –Aisha miro algo asustada por el menú practico que había en la mesa-.

 **Así es, una mente poderosa capaz de resistir el afrodisiaco y un cuerpo balanceado forjan al guerrero perfecto, ha sido así desde mis 7 años** –comencé a comer sin preocupación-.

 **Senpai da más miedo por llevar esta clase de dieta y como lo controla?** –Lu comió de a poco el pescado mesclado con la sopa de miso-.

 **Pues tu qué crees que hago? Desperdicio esa adrenalina con entrenamiento físico el primer año fue difícil *Glup*** –trague un lomito de lagarto mientras tome un arroz encebollado **-, pero ya conoces al humano, evoluciona y se adapta… *ñomh*.**

 **Tengo que pedirte el menú de esto para hacer mi propia dieta entonces** –Kiba comió ya más entusiasta hasta que se atraganto con un lomito de lagarto- _**gulp~~?! *Glup!* ahhh~!.**_

 **Ya estás pasando por esos efecto? Pobrecito** –oto-san ya había terminado, solo se quedó a ver como todos caen en la pesadilla de esta dieta-, **nunca me voy a cansar de ver los efecto de este menú ejejejejeje~!.**

 **Ya que estamos terminando que tal si vemos unas fotos?** –mama trajo lo que sería… el álbum de fotos-.

 _ ***CRACK!**SFX: el coño de la 4***_

 **(oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!)** –tome rápido el libro y libere sin querer mi intención asesina-, **ni se te ocurra.**

 **Raven ya deberías haber compartido algunos detalles de tu vida con tus novias, no lo crees?** –cuando oka-san soltó eso, mis ojos se ensancharon hasta que ella recordó por qué tome el libro-, **oh… yo, lo siento no quiera.**

 **No!... está bien, solo me asuste un Segundo** –devolví el libro pero cuando quise soltarlo solo aferre mis manos aún más fuerte-.

 **Ya puedes soltarlo cariño…** -mi madre pidió con más fuerza-.

 **Eso intento!** –replique hasta que sentí las manos resbalarse-.

-para cuando ella logro zafarse, yo estaba arrinconado en la esquina de la sala viendo como Aisha y Lu se ríen mientras que Kiba observa intrigado un álbum ajeno mis 5 años, sin embargo mi atención esta con las chicas que no paraban de gemir, agradezco que Lu siga estoica o de lo contrario ya estaría 5 metros bajo tierra por la vergüenza-.

 **Ohhh~! era tan lindo a esos 4 años** –Rena miro unas cuantas fotos, quedando encantada-.

 **Resulta difícil creer que hayan tenido un hijo con sus carreras tan separadas** –comento Chloe al ver una de las fotos, están llegando a la mitad-.

 **Are? Raven-san quienes son ellos?** –Serris acerco el album, ya sabía a donde llegaría esto-.

 **Oh esos? Era mis amigos en el kínder** –mire la foto con nostalgia, más concreto eran dos albinos, uno peli plata y el otro albino completo **-, es fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.**

 **Y este perrito?** –Chloe también asomo una foto de mi a los 9 años, con un cachorro de pastor asiático-.

 **Ese era mi perro…. Gabo** –voltee a ver a Serris y señale la foto-, **esos…. Son Eve Shido y…. y…. Garou.**

 **chicas… creo que ya es suficiente jugo por ahora!** –oka-san tomo los album's tan rápido como pudo y fue a guardarlos antes de irse la detuve con la mano-, **Raven?.**

 **Merecen saberlo el porqué de la Bestia Tailandés** –cuando dije eso mi madre soltó los libros, presa del pánico-, **es lo mínimo ya que Rena Chloe y Serris conviviremos por mucho tiempo.**

 **Hijo de verdad estas dispuesto a esto?** –todos los club se apartaron de nuestra charla familiar esto era entre padres e hijo-.

-dicho eso y viendo que no me iba a retractar fuimos a la sala y tome las foto, más concreto las de Garou y Gabo-.

 **-bien…. iré por lo primero y más fácil, Garou…**

 **-que nos puedes decir?**

 **-su nombre era Garou Shinuzuka, nos conocimos en Shibuya hace más de 13 años, esa foto es de nuestro primer encuentro en el jardín infantil, se nos unió también un chico llamado Eve Shido, peli plata, ojos magenta claros mientras que Garou era un albino con ojos amarillos, los conocí a ambos el mismo día.**

 **-(vamos Garou! Eve!)**

 **-(espérame Raven-kun!)**

 **-(Raven-nii~!)**

 **-(ajajajajaja~!)**

 **-durante ese tiempo yo tenía unos problemas de abusos infantiles por parte del alumnado masculino, en una ocasión insultaron a mi padre y… bueno se les notifico un "accidente", pero no fueron lesiones graves, lo que llamo la atención fue que los profesores intentaron parar la pelea por todos los medios, con los demás tuvieron suerte pero conmigo no, estaba muy iracundo hasta que llego oto-san y nos detuvo, tuve que dar una compensación en el castigo, y también detuvieron a Garou, solo por agruparse conmigo lo desconocieron y a Eve apenas le dirigen la palabra, yo le creía suertudo de poder camuflarse en la población, en aquel lugar el juicio racial era intolerable, sino tenías prestigio la gente te cazaba como tiburón.**

 **-(menudo fenómeno)**

 **-(mira a ese indio, tiene suerte de llegar aquí con nosotros solo por su padre)**

 **-realmente lo odiaba, pero Eve y Garou estaban ahí para mí, por lo que las cosas fueron más llevaderas, sin embargo en un día no determinado por nosotros, su padre, el señor Shido fue trasladado por unos deberes en la iglesia hacia Inglaterra, por ende, Eve tuvo que seguirlo, el recuerdo aun lo tengo fresco…**

 **-[mini Flash]-**

 **-en serio te tienes que ir?**

 **-si… *inff* lo siento pero de verdad me gusta estar aquí con ustedes pero no quiero dejar a otou-san *inff***

 **-venga Shidou, no llores recuerda, eres un hombre y los hombres nunca lloran!**

 **-me estás diciendo mujer? Baka! Claro que no estoy llorando *ingff***

 **-mentirisilla~…. Estas lagrimando… ajajajaj~! Buagh~?!**

 **-bakka….**

 **-mejor jugamos una última vez que les parece?**

 **-yo seré Goku y Raven será Vegeta!**

 **-eh?! Y quien lo decidió?!**

 **-piensan que me quedare sin jugar? Yo seré piccolo!**

 **-tu eres el Krilin peli plata, no molestes con eso Shido**

 **-hummmmm~!**

 **-[Fin del mini Flash]-**

 **-habíamos jugado todo lo necesario para que Shido nos recordara después de eso no supimos nada de él, pero las cosas fueron bien…. hasta después de un año.**

 **que…. Que ocurrió?** –Serris pregunto preocupada-.

 **-los padres de Garou, eso paso, murieron, en ese entonces, Garou y yo éramos próximos a tener 7 años hasta que su madre y padre murieron en una masacre que se llevaba a cabo por las bandas de Shibuya, un tiroteo inhumano, balas perdidas por ahí y por allá, hasta que unas dos balas chocaron contra su padre hiriéndolo de muerte, hasta poco después de la muerte su madre cayó en una gran depresión y dado a su débil estima sufrió un paro cardiaco, eso dejo a Garou por su cuenta ya apenas teniendo 7 años**

 **-que horrible!**

 **-nosotros estábamos cerca y decidimos adoptar a Garou, durante los primeros días el sufrió de pesadillas, teníamos que adormecerlo pero, aun bajo los efectos de la medicina gritaba "mama… papa… no otra vez.. sangre… por todos lados", fue sino que hasta 3 meses después pudimos rehabilitarlo e inicie el entrenamiento de mi padre junto a él, tenía mucha ira contra el asesino, fuera quien fuera y Garou también lo aprovecho, fue sino que hasta los 9 años llego Gabo.**

 **-como llego él?**

 **-más bien Rena como lo encontré.**

 **-eh?**

 **-si Rena, Gabo también fue adoptado, fue más o menos a mis nueve años vimos un cachorro casi adulto de un Pastor de Asia Occidental, casi tan alto como yo en aquel entonces, Gabo tenía heridas de algunas mordeduras y su cuello estaba muy rasgado, supuse que había sido un perro de pelea, en la vista de aquel entonces, Gabo estaba casi en los huesos, posiblemente no había comido en semanas, cuando le di de comer, el tímidamente se acercó y me arrebato el sándwich, pero no hubo maltrato, solo se lo había dejado en el suelo y gruñendo lo tomo, justo cuando íbamos de regreso de planear nuestra salida de entrenamiento Gabo nos siguió a mí y a oto-san.**

 **Es verdad, aún recuerdo como el pobre suplicaba por comida, cosa que no nos molestamos en darle algo de jabalí asado** –oto san miro nostálgico la fotografía y al regreso a la mesa **-, durante esos días Gabo siempre acudió a nosotros para comer.**

 **-cuando estábamos por regresar Gabo nos siguió al aeropuerto, en ese momento se me rompió el corazón puesto sabía que cuando volviéramos no tendríamos oportunidad de verlo.**

 **Asique tome la decisión de mi vida, adoptamos a Gabo y lo llevamos a Shibuya** –mi padre miro a oka-san-.

 **Si… al principio me moleste puesto que trajeron al pequeño en muy mal estado pero había un veterinario cerca y lo atendimos ahí** –oka-san finalmente tomo la palabra-, **pero luego cambie de opinión, Gabo era muy protector, cuando conoció a Garou al principio no tuvo fe en él, pero después eran como hermanos.**

 **-Nuestra vida fue para bien, durante dos años más, hasta que finalmente llego el maestro Ban el abuelo de Garou, lo acogió, agradeció nuestra hospitalidad y llevo a Garou a su propiedad en las colinas cerca de Shibuya.**

 **Por supuesto seguimos viendo a Garou en la academia y en ocasiones en los torneos juveniles de artes marciales** –oto-san respiro con orgullo mirando la estantería-, **no habían mejores amigos que estos dos problemáticos.**

 **-luego de eso llegue a la secundaria, con ya 12 años, conocí a Matsuda y Motohama.**

 **-si… aún sigo decepcionada que tengas amistad con ellos pero no hicieron algo tan terrible más que solo espiar ya gradezco que no fuera peor….**

 **-ejejeje~…. En todo caso, Garou y yo no teníamos las cosas de oro, había mucho peleonero en la ciudad y las guerras entre bandas escolares eran cosas diarias, o dabas tu bento, dinero y largabas, ó, recibías la paliza y te sacaban el vergatario, Garou y yo elegimos responder. Por aquel entonces nos llamaron "Los Colmillos Blanco y Negro", fue ahí donde tuvimos reputación de la más baja clase, Garou era rápido y certero, mientras que yo era el tanque, en extremo fuerte, gracias a eso nuestra reputación nos marcó como el ejército de los demonios gemelos entre las bandas.**

 **Pero fue sino que hasta un día** –mi padre dijo melancólico llegando a donde no quería-, **hicieron una estafa, fue buena la estafa pero.**

 **Tuvo muchas consecuencias** –okasan no dejo de mirar la foto donde estábamos los 6 reunidos, Ban, Garou mis padres, yo y Gabo-.

 **qué? Que ocurrio?!** –Chloe pareció consternarse realmente se preocupaba-.

 **La mafia de la familia Musashino, ellos fueron lo que paso!** –oka-san libera un acento acido en su tono asustando a todos-.

-antes de la estafa solía recibir varios piropos de algunas indeseadas mujeres, de **entre ellas una en particular, Otome Musashino hija del líder de la mafia de gánster que gobernaban las calles, ella intento persuadirme de salir con ella, pero me negué, todos en la ciudad sabían de su reputación de una "casa-cunas", de esa forma tendría a hombres fuerte para pelear en el club de peleas clandestino de su padre, sabía que era una trampa puesto que si me rompían una pierna, comunicaría a mi padre para tener dos opciones.**

 **y cuáles serían?** –Rena pregunto con notorio odio en sus ojos-.

 **Cual crees que sería? Simple** –mi padre solo levanto dos dedos-, **unirme a su fama o perecer.**

 **-pero no dejaría que eso pasase, en lo absoluto, pero decidí ponerle un alto con todas las de la ley.**

 **-admito que me creí la mentira esa, pero te duro mucho, verdad hijo…**

 **-si ka-san… ya te dije que de verdad lo siento si?**

 **-ojojo~! Tendrás que seguir intentando.**

 **-bueno, como decía… Garou y yo formulamos un plan para el club de peleas de Musashino y de paso derrocar a su mafia. Otome fue directo a nosotros con la misma insistencia solo que le permití una condición, "nada de noviazgo y si me prometes un lugar donde tener sacos de boxeo seré tuyo hermosa", imaginen la cara de éxtasis cuando le dije eso todavía me da asco.**

 **-todo eso fue por una trampa tuya?**

 **-en Shibuya no tenían el potencial para un uno contra uno era toda la banda que se esforzaba para mantener a raya a los que si sabían pelea pero Garou y yo éramos casos muy especiales, Garou poseía el Wing chun fist y yo el Muay Thai y ya teníamos técnicas de cintura negra cada uno, pero al competir entre nosotros llegamos a ser tan rápido y fuerte que rivalizamos con un maestro de "Quarto Dam" el segundo rango marcial más alto en la Asia occidental.**

 **y bien como fue la estafa fufufuf me excita saberlo** –Aisha dio un brinquito con algo más de interés está dando cada vez más miedo-.

 **-luego de "caer" en el juego de Otome fuimos junto a Matsuda y Motohama para formar parte de las apuestas a escondidas, tuvimos unas cuantas peleas de calentamiento, ambos dudaron si de verdad podríamos con tanta gente pero luego de la segunda pelea las apuestas fueron más y más en nuestra contra siendo ellos los únicos que se turnaron para apostar en contra del otro para aumentar las ganancias, el líder de la mafia se hizo presente en el publico bajo el nombre de Danzo Musashino, el mando a sus hombres a por mí y a Garou diciendo ser la última pelea de esta noche y que el ganador se lo llevara todo, supongo que se imaginan que fue lo que paso?**

 **-[[[que fue lo que paso?]]]**

 **-el calentamiento termino, eso fue lo que paso, más de 30 hombres en el suelo y más de 750.000 yenes a nuestros bolsillos y un líder furioso de que su trampa no funcionara, recuerdo esas palabras que le dedique:**

" _ **manda a todas tus putas Danzo! No importan las cifras, tu nunca controlaras nuestras calles, este es el fin tu club de peleas, vámonos Garou, tenemos que expandir nuestro imperio".**_

" _ **Hai~! Niisan."**_

 **-sin embargo, nada nos preparó para la treta que Danzo nos puso a todos….**

 **-había tomado una pausa, la más grande de todas, lo que venía era la pieza fundamental de mis pesadillas pero iba a decirlo, de alguna manera puedo apostar a que ellos guardaran el secreto-.**

 **-era un día… como cualquier otro… había terminado de practicar junto a Garou en las montañas y íbamos de camino a nuestras casa además de haber sacado a Gabo a dar una vuelta, justo cuando nos separamos recibimos un mensaje un archivo de fotos, era Otome que tenía a Matsuda y Motohama atados frente a una banda de delincuentes armados con bates, barrotes y tenían cuchillos en los cuellos de ambos mientras que tenían lagrimas a borbotones seguido de un mensaje textual:**

" **hola mis amores, espero que estén muy bien gastando el dinero que ganaron puesto que tenemos una pequeña fiesta en los almacenes de la ciudad, si quieren venir a formar parte de la fiesta, no vallan con sus padre y mucho menos llamen a la policía si lo hacen habrá algo muy especial en el menú para mis perros hambriento fufufufu nos vemos~"**

 **-salimos a toda prisa hacia los almacenes hasta llegar al resguardo 11.G, al abrir la puerta, eran más de 50 hombres entre nosotros y los chicos, mi ira estaba hirviendo al ver serios moretones en la cara de Matsuda y los lentes rotos de Motohama seguido de unos leves hilos de sangre brotar de sus caras y boca, Otome nos miró con soberbia y dijo que por culpa de nosotros, todos los participantes y apostadores que recibía Danzo ya no frecuentaban el Club de pelea y como redención ella planeo este acto de venganza, luego seguiría "el Gran Koga Hyoudou".**

 **-y….. Etto…. Que paso?**

 **-lo que se esperaba, nos lanzamos Garou, Gabo y yo contra todos, era una batalla campal, soltaron a los perros contra Gabo era pastores y Roftweillers, mientras que sobre mí y Garou venían hombre con bates de metal, otros con varillas y algunos con cuchillo, lidiamos con todos y cada uno de ellos o al menos eso pareció, luego de no se cuánto…. Escuche…**

 ***CROCK~!**Pluagh~!***

 **-Garou… le rompieron el cráneo dejando su mitad izquierda y a Gabo lo rebanaron para después alimentar a los perros, una pata desprendida, la mitad de su cráneo expuesto…. y después nada.**

 **-yo llegue al final de todo.**

-todos miraron a mi padre quien poseía las manos ya ensangrentada por la ira, alarmando a mi madre que fue por unas vendas-.

 **-iba con mi esposa hasta que oí un grito desgarrador, los oficiales de policía se agitaron a lo que al parecer era un escándalo monstruoso viniendo de los almacenes de la ciudad, fui a ver ya que tenía una terrible corazonada y le hice caso, seguí a los oficiales por las espalda, incluso vi a varios anti disturbios llegar a la escena, me escabullí por los almacenes hasta llegar a oír los gritos de agonía y suplicas desgarradoras de varios hombres y una mujer, la reconocí como Otome y el peor escenario ya vino a mis ojos, era mi hijo, encarnado en una bestial imparable, cada puñetazo cada golpe que daba era la llamada gratuita al salón de muerte, tenía una desgarrada ropa y sangre brotando de su abdomen y hombro izquierdo, su fuerza era sin igual, hombres grandes trataron de frenarlo pero fue inútil, golpes muy severos de tercer grado, estomago e intestinos reventados, lo aterrador fue… que solo era el, intente entrar a la batalla para detenerlo pero los oficiales se me adelantaron**

" _ **alto ahí asesino estas bajo arresto!"**_

" _ **quítense de mi maldito camino!"**_

 **-Raven si, basilar, paso a través de ellos, brazos rotos y semi cercenados por todos lados, incapacitados, fue entonces que unos oficiales con Tacer, tres en concreto trataron de frenarlo con la carga a tope pero, sin un pizca de dolor aparente, Raven se quitó las dianas eléctricas y las clavo en sus cuellos matándolos al instante, Raven tenía su mirada en Otome, ella había sido culpable de todo eso, quise dejarlo pero eso ya era demasiado, no permitiría que matase a una chica por más justo que fuera asique intervine, me quite de encima a los policías y me pare frente a él, creí que se detendría pero me desconoció totalmente, con dolor y pesar fui a frenarlo, sus golpes eran ciegos pero muy fuerte, su fuerza era abismal a la que poseía antes por poco creí que sería el primer hombre en derrotarme, pero su cansancio le gano, su ira casi se desvanece pero unas lágrimas cayeron de sus rostro.**

 _ **-Ga…bo~… Garou… ko… gomen~….**_

 **-y se desmayó, fui por el pero los oficiales me detuvieron, le había dicho que estaba herido pero no fue por eso, llegaron los primeros auxilios y se lo llevaron al hospital, mi querida esposa se le rompió el corazón cuando se enteró del resultado de la masacre.**

 **-inff gu… inff.. Desde entonces, nunca deje el hospital, a mi niño le cosieron la barbilla y parte de la frente, su abdomen y hombros sufrieron lesiones permanente, maldecía a Danzo por hacer tal atrocidad o el haber permitido que su hija hiciera tal cosa.**

 **-creyendo que ese sería el final de todo, tenía un torneo muy importante al cual asistir, el premio lo usaría financiar la medicina de mi hijo nada más importaba, mis oponentes creyeron que por eso me habría vuelto débil pero, solo basto para dejar de retenerme, desde entonces nunca me atreví a perder nuevamente.**

 **-Luego de salir del hospital, nos llevaron a juicio, fue difícil y duro, dado a los comunes actos de peleas callejeras se apoyaba al que estaba en desventaja pero cuando el caso llego al homicidio las cosas pintaron mal para mí, fue cuando Matsuda y Motohama intervinieron como testigos clave, desafortunadamente Danzo estaba ahí creyendo que la gente que contrato para enjuiciarme estaban de su lado pero viendo la atrocidad cometida por su hija el pueblo entro en jaque contra él y lo apresaron, su hija tuvo un trauma debido a la masacre efectuada, hoy en día ya debe de andar en las calles pero temerosa de cualquier matón, desde ese día fui a un reformatorio para recibir rehabilitación especial, un monje Taiwán vino a darme varias tutorías para controlar la ira, mi fama en el reformatorio me permitió obtener algo de paz, al siguiente año repetí el curso hasta los 16 y cerca de los 17 vine a esta ciudad como compensación de Shibuya bajo trato condicional del juez y una profunda evaluación, eso quito ya dos años de estudio, así es como termine aquí.**

-una vez terminada la historia, tome un respiro, uno muy profundo, nunca llegue a hablar de eso con nadie porque no confiaba en nadie, mis manos temblaban con aparente esquizofrenia, temía que por un momento volvería a esos días tan oscuros, aun los recuerdo o al menos aparento recuerdos de ellos, todos y cada uno de los mate y lesione en aquel día, fue sino que, cuando estaba por recuperar el aliento, Chloe, Serris y Rena se amontonan con aparente sollozo, suponía que todos se fueron o al menos que Kiba Aisha y Lu se fueron de la sala ausentando otra presencia, necesitaba esto por muchos motivos sin más barreras que mantener deje salir las lágrimas que me había ahorrado en aquel tiempo, el tiempo del funeral, seguí llorando por dentro hasta que ya no pudiera seguir. Respire ya más calmado, ahora que las tengo una gran parte de esa pesadilla se fue haciendo pasajera, lo suficiente como para permitirme hablar abiertamente de este tema y doy gracias a ello-.

 **Supongo que eso sería todo por esta noche no?** –pregunto Kiba una vez que me separe de ellas-.

 **Si, supongo que si ya estaba muy melancólico pero ahora estoy mejor** –sin embargo Kiba se me acerco y susurro algo importante para el-.

 **Raven, sabes algo de esta espada?** –me mostro de nueva cuenta el album de nosotros tres-.

 **Oh eso? Yo sabía que era una réplica a algo parecido por que el interés, no creerás que sea una espada sagrada o sí?** –inquirí algo cómico pero su rostro delata seriedad y rencor-, **ohh ya veo, pues no, no lo es** –le guiñe el ojo y el solo asiente, teníamos que hablarlo en privado-.

 **Gracias de todas formas, es que se me hizo familiar** –me devolvió el album y ya todos estaban listos para irse-, **quien diría que las coincidencias ocurren de forma tan nefasta.**

-dicho eso, todos fuimos a la puerta para despedir a Aisha Lu y Kiba, se fueron y quedamos solos en familia, bueno, familia y prometidas pero era familia al fin y al cabo, nos preparamos para ir a dormir, mañana sería un día complicado con el tema de Kiba-.

 ***Toc Toc Toc***

 **Pase…** -justo cuando creí que Chloe entraría para subirme los ánimos, entro con Serris y Rena-, **ya veo, les duele aun?.**

-ellas solo asintieron, no hay forma de expresar palabras con lo que has escuchado, se acurrucaron alrededor mío sin decir ni una palabra pero en susurros escuche algo que me alivio bastante-.

 **-nunca mas….**

 **-jamás pasara algo así.**

 **-ahora que te tengo, nada más importa.**

… **.** –aferre el brazo con Serris restregando su aroma fresco y reconfortante en mi nariz, nada mas que decir excepto una cosa **-, gracias~.**

 **[…]**

 **Asique… este es el lugar que teníamos que llegar? Parece desolado** –dijo una peli plata con coletas y ojos magenta-.

 **Es una iglesia abandonada, creada lejos de toda influencia del vaticano, la protestante y la católica, nuestros hermanos de antaño no duraron bastante y fue desertada de nuestra mano** –dijo una pelirroja con una mecha verde en su cabello mientras miraba el lugar-, **hay rastros de energía demoniaca y celestial corrupta…. Demonios y ángeles caídos cayeron en conflicto aquí.**

 **Elesis crees que la demonio al mando haya hecho esto para borrar la mano de dios en esta ciudad?** –la mencionada solo apretó su agarre como si sintiera el pesar de las almas segadas por los demonios-.

 **Aunque me gustaría pensar eso no podemos sacar esas conclusiones pero de ser así voy a purgar todo demonio que nos encontremos, por ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir** –dijo totalmente recta y severa mientras alineo sus pensamientos para enfocarse-, **Eve pasaremos aquí la noche y luego buscaremos a la propietaria para solicitar aprobar nuestro operativo.**

 **Hai…. Espero y aun funcionen los cuartos** –la recién identificada como Eve la siguió a las recamaras de la iglesia, seria un día muy atareado-.

 **+++++++++++++++INTERMEDIO+++++++++++++++**

 **+++++++++++++++Fin del Intermedio+++++++++++++++**

 **[a la mañana siguiente]**

Raven Pov:

-habíamos concluido con la rutina de la mañana y plantamos ruta hacia la Academia, todo se calmo la noche anterior ya que no me encontraba de humor para una sesión de cariñitos, deje que las acciones lo hicieran todo, dolido pero eso no lo cura el sexo, triste y melancólico, ni siquiera un beso alivia eso, solo compañía y ellas lo sintieron. Pero quitando todo ese mal estar hoy desperté con buenos unimos sin embargo una sensación de peligro recorrió mi cuerpo pero no afecto mi Sacred Gear, voltee a mirar a las chicas y ellas lo sintieron mire a nuestro alrededor pero no había nada resaltable mas que los alumnos y adultos que se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares de ocupación, supuse que no era nada ya que las chicas actuaron por inercia al igual que yo-.

 **Será una corazonada?** –pregunte a nadie en especial-.

 **Es posible, pero de momento será más practico discutir esto en privado** –Rena siguió adelante mientras que la seguimos pero algo me estaba inquietando-.

 **-(Valak?).**

 _ **-(si socio, no hace falta que me lo digas, también lo sentí).**_

 **-(crees poder estar alerta hasta entonces?).**

 _ **-(no prometo mucho pero lo hare, asique tranquilo).**_

-concluí la charla, sé que el hará su parta pero no puedo dejar de pensar que las cosas estarán yendo de mal en peor, justo cuando llegue a mitad del campo me voltee para atrás y ahí, a lo lejos vi a dos encapuchadas, su cobertura es muy amplia por encima del cuerpo y no hay sexo distinguible pero sentí el aroma a fémina en el aire, gracias a los instintos de dragón, ese aroma es inconfundible, pasaron de largo sin mirar aquí o venir-.

 **-(creo ya que no hace falta Valak).**

 _ **-(la decepción, la traición amigo!).**_

 **[tercer periodo, casi medio día]**

 **-y así es como lo planearemos será una salida de chicos este viernes.**

 **-será un rato entre amigos genial Matsuda pero estaría mejor si pudiéramos invitar a algunas chicas, que opinas tu Raven?**

 **-podría traer a Serris y a Chloe pero… y para ustedes? No puedo dejarlos sin una acompañante.**

 **-alguien me convoco?!**

-repentino y sorprendente Aika salió de mis espaldas dando un regateo en mi espina dorsal-.

 **-aaaah~! Hay coño de su madre!.**

 **-perdoncito?... como sea mis instintos de impulso sexual se activaron y decidí unirme… jijiji~!**

 **-y que te hace penar que aceptaremos?**

 **-es correcto Motohama, no podemos llevarte así como si nada.**

 **-ni siquiera por ellas?**

-cuando note las manos de Aika pude notar a un par de chicas escondidas en su espalda, no me creerían si dijera que dos de las selectas del club de kendo estaba ahí Echo y Murayama con miradas algo asqueadas quizás pro el dúo de pervertidos-.

 **-por primera vez concuerdo con ellos, como diablos nos metiste en este problema Aika-san?**

 **elemental mi querida Echo-chan** –se ajustó los lentes con un brillo triunfal esto no puede ir bien-, **supuse que esto pasaría, además que ineludiblemente todos entraríamos al karaoke y porque distribuir la cuenta entre todos.**

 **-solo para que puedan venir con nosotras necesitaran a Kiba-sama.**

 **-y venga otra vez con el Kiba, en serio crees Aika que Kiba vendrá?**

 **-si!**

 **-ah sí?**

 **-si!**

 **-ah sí?**

 **-si….**

 **-ah sí?**

 **si maldito baka!... y bueno cerramos el trato?** –ella me tendió la mano, vaya ironía-, **venga no tengo todo el día! Solo quiero agrupar y hacer la orgia más grande de la secundaria antes de la graduación y que mejor forma que agrupar a las populares teniendo pareja con los potenciales actores porno?.**

 **-con ellos pffft jamás si de verdad pueden traer a Kiba-sama aceptaremos ir pero nada de tus cochinadas Aika, vámonos Echo.**

 **-Hump!**

 **-volverán… siempre vuelven Kukuku… uhuhuhum ajajajajaja~!**

-con eso ya dicho nuestro tiempo de sobra en el salón términos y disponemos de lo demás para ir a comer, Chloe y Serris me siguieron además de Matsuda y Motohama, nada especial, mientras que las chicas comen a mi lado ambos empezaron a hablar sobre estrenos de alguna película y Shonen también a explorar sobre los tornero de Gaming y la posibilidad de participar en uno en unas semanas pero lo demás seria tema para otro día, estábamos cerca a la entrada de la academia y ahí se veía a las dos encapuchadas mirando con interés el edificio sin saber que hacer o a donde ir ya harto del secreto y el señor imposible, me levante y fui con ellas para ver que querían claro, les dije a Serris y Chloe que regresaría al salón, fue entonces que ya estaba enfrente de las mencionadas-.

 **Hola, puedo ayudarlas en algo?** –salude cortésmente mientras tenía el paquete del bento ya envuelto-.

 **Etto… si, podría decir en donde está la líder Gremory?** – cuando escuche es pronunciación me puse tenso-, **venimos por un asunto diplomático y queremos hablar con ella.**

 **Oh… solo eso? –** pregunte ya más tranquilo y asintieron-, **bueno ella está en clase ahora mismo si quieres puedes hablar con Vapor-Kaichou.**

 **Por favor guíanos a ella** –me lo pidió y accedí, dispuesto a ir pero al voltearme y vaya rapidez-.

 **No será necesario Raven-kun yo me hare cargo aquí** –con tono silente Vapor las tomo y se fue a la oficina del consejo para tener la charla-.

 **(hice todo lo que podía)** –resignado y sin poder dar el esfuerzo me fui al salón de clases dispuesto a terminar el periodo escolar-.

 **[después de clases, lugar: sala del C.A.S]**

 **Asique eso fue lo que paso?** –Rena suspiro de forma controlada puesto que le informe sobre nuestra corazonada y de las encapuchadas-, **unas enviadas de la iglesia a tierra de demonios…. Y esa aura indescriptible pero inconfundible energía Sacra… algo feo se puede venir para nosotros.**

 **Lo más seguro es que Vapor-kaichou venga a solicitar una reunión en privado, Buchou que pretende hacer?** –cuestiono Aisha, estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier acción en respuesta rápida-.

 **Si lo que dijo Raven es cierto entonces también procederemos con cautela, no nos tomaremos la molestia de crear otra guerra y recibir una sanción** –dicho eso exhalo, ya más relajada saco una sonrisa confidente- **, confió en que reaccionaras a tiempo Raven, cuentas con mi permiso para actuar en defensa.**

 **Hai!** –acate la orden tan calculada y metódica como siempre de mi rey, esa era Rena la que conocía-.

 ***Creeeck~!***

 **Rena-san?** –la voz de kaichou sonó por el salón, había llegado-.

 **Supuse que vendrías, tranquila, Raven ya me notifico –** Vapor dedico un gracias sigiloso a lo que respondí el gesto-, **lo hablaremos en tu casa?.**

 **-sí, gracias por decirle Raven-kun.**

 **-solo hago mi trabajo Kaichou, tampoco es para tanto.**

 **Nos veremos mañana para hablar de esto, ya pueden tomarse el resto del día** –dicho y hecho salimos del Club pero tenía asuntos que discutir con Kiba-.

 **-Kiba!**

 **-uh?**

 **-dijiste que hablaríamos respecto a "eso" en privado.**

 **-cierto…. De acuerdo.**

-fuimos a la parte de atrás del Club, Serris y Chloe no se apartaron pero mantuvieron distancia mientras que Lu les hizo compañía-.

 **-de acuerdo, empecemos por donde nos quedamos, esa era un espada Sagrada real?**

 **-lo es, reconozco el diseño de esa aberración incluso tras años de cazarla.**

 **-cazar? Acaso ocurrió algo entre tú y la espada?**

 **-no tienes idea de lo muy centrado que estas en eso Raven-kun, existió un proyecto llamado Proyect Resonance, un proyecto orquestado en las sombras en el que muchos niños en su mayoría huérfanos fueron sujetos de prueba para portar la Excalibur una de las armas más poderosas de la iglesia.**

 **-augh~ ya me imagino a donde va esto, tuviste amigos en ese proyecto no es así?**

 **-….**

 **-el resto habla por sí mismo, creo… el proyecto debió ser un rotundo fracaso y para no dejar evidencias quemaron a los sujetos de prueba…. Salvo a uno a ti o me equivoco?**

 **-…. Sí.**

 **-normalmente cualquiera te diría que tomar venganza sin pensar en las consecuencias sería una terrible elección pro escucha, no sabemos si esas encapuchadas tiene una espada o la responsable de tu odio hacia la iglesia pero si tomas represalias contra la espada tendrás a la iglesia y a nosotros tras de ti no?**

 **-es que…. Tu historia….**

 **-hum? Que pasa con ella?**

 **-me he dado cuenta que por mucho que lo intente no poder escapar, tengo afrontarlo de una u otra forma mientras exista el poder y los ilusos que traten de conseguirlo no habrá descanso para mí ni para mis amigos, incluso ir contra ustedes.**

 **-no debes afrontar ese problema solo, créeme yo lo he hecho, y lo único que debes hacer es dejarlo ir, trata al menos de seguir mi consejo y hasta que zanjemos esto no buscaras venganza.**

… **. No prometo nada, pero gracias** –procedió a irse, pude notar esa inquietud que le rodea-.

 **Crees que cumpla con su palabra?** –Chloe fue la primera en hablar seguida de Serris y al parecer, Lu se había ido-.

 **Es lo que temo, he sido segado por eso durante mi recuperación en Shibuya y temo que Kiba o alguien más del clan pasase por algo peor o no tena la voluntad para anteponerse** –dirigí mi camino hacia la casa puesto que se hacía de tarde y estaba anocheciendo-.

-a decir verdad tomamos una desviación en las calles para ir por un helado de paletas dobles mientras disfrutábamos el atardecer, hoy me tome un descanso del entrenamiento rutinario de to-san y de verdad me hacía falta relajarme, el haber hecho tal cosa como revivir el pasado no me daba mucha gracia pero este era un respiro bien merecido, contemplamos el atardecer los tres acostado en una colina en lo alto de la vista a la cuidad hasta que casi anochece por completo en el ocaso de naranja con azul oscuro y negro, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta-.

 _ ***Vrzzzt~!***_

 **-uh?(yo) /Eh?(Serris)/ Ah?(Chloe).**

 **-sintieron eso?**

 **-esta presencia es energía…..**

 **-sacra…. Ka-san!**

-entramos con prisa y vi que la mayor parte de las luces están apagadas y solo la sala estaban encendida, vimos los calzado, había dos pares de botas que jamás había visto y otros dos que eran de mis padres, sin perder el tiempo corrimos a la sala-.

 **-to-san, kaa-san! Que ha pasa…do?!**

 **Oh Raven mira quien nos visita tan casualmente desde Inglaterra** –oka-san señala a una de las presencias, eran las encapuchadas del día de hoy-.

 **Ehmmm nos conocemos?** –pregunte algo incómodo ya que la peli plata de ojos magenta me miraba con una sonrisa soñadora, es algo incómodo-, **pero oka-san, el unico que se me viene a la mente es Eve Shido y él es hombre.**

 **Eso es porque solía ser marimacha, baka** –ella inflo los cachetes mientras que mi sorpresa se hacía evidente- **, soy yo realmente, no puedo creer que no me reconozcas.**

 **Cualquiera caería en la trampa sabionda… eh?** –me había exaltado, solo me atrevía a decirlo de forma natural con Shido-, **no cabe duda, ese tic no me sale natural sino fuera por Eve, realmente eres tu amigo.. o digo "amiga"? … Asia** –le hable a Serris con su nombre clave y ella respondió-, **puedes adelantarte al cuarto por favor?.**

 **Ha… Hai!** –ella acato la orden supo al instante que quise decir con "Asia" puesto que ese sería su nombre de anonimato-.

 **Chloe ve con ella, tengo una charla y 14 años que recuperar** –Chloe la siguió hasta mi cuarto, no se movería si supieran lo que les conviene-, **entonces…. Como te fue allá en Inglaterra?.**

 **Bastante bien! y como esta Garou?** –eso fue muy directo, seguro ella esperaba ver a Garou aquí al igual que yo-.

 **Pues… está en un lugar mejor** –desvié la mirada un poco topándome de frente con la pelirroja-, **supongo que eres amiga de Eve, mucho gusto, soy Raven.**

 **Ella me hablo mucho de ti pero solo cuando fueron al kínder, lo demás es historia entre nosotras pero gracias** –dijo cortésmente mientras tenía una mirada afilada-.

 **-(será que nos descubrió Valak?).**

 _ **-(alisto el Sacred Gear?).**_

 **-(no, aprovechare que mis padres están aquí y los usare como pantalla luego en club durante la reunión resolveremos esto)**

-corte la comunicación reanudando la charla con Eve e indagando más con respecto a Elesis, resulta que me comento que fue a una escuela privada y participo en proyecto de caridad de la Iglesia en aquel lugar, fue a bastantes iglesias y orfanatos para participar en diversas actividades con los niños y las enseñanzas de su dios, practico esgrima por 7 años y ahora era una paladín, al igual que cierta doncella santa que creen está desaparecida-.

-algo que cabe resaltar es que cuando mi madre se enteró de nuestra poligamia le dije que Serris poseía una posición influyente en la iglesia y que por nada del mundo podemos permitir que la encuentren, que por culpa de la iglesia ella creció excluida del contacto con otros niños, comprendió que si Serris renuncio a esa vida llena de lujos y se quedaba con nosotros tendría la oportunidad de recuperar la esencia perdida de ser humana y no un santo, por ella siguió el juego de llamarla Asia, de esa forma no tendríamos problemas con que tengan que recluirla-.

-por otro lado, le comente que poco después de que se fuera, omitiendo los detalles sobre la fallecida familia de Garou, el entrenamiento que tuve por mi padre para continuar el legado familiar y el cómo se nos ocurrió venir a esta academia ya que Shibuya era insoportable el estilo de vida y por lo menos quería una buena academia para graduarme, se la creyó toda, de lenguas a la garganta, fue entonces que cuando terminamos el Té, se levantó, agradeció la estadía y dijeron que tenían que volver al hotel, cosa que no me termina de cuadrar ya que Elesis no dejaba de mirarme de forma inquisitiva, como si viera a través de mis ojos y después se fueron-.

 **Ufff bueno fue un duro día, a la camita** –me fui para el segundo piso y me puse serio-, **(a Buchou no le gustara esto).**

 **[poco después, cuarto de Raven]**

 **Qué bueno que están bien** –Rena nos recibió con un abrazo fuerte al parecer tenia razón-, **que unas exorcistas vinieran aquí y casi los atacaran, me tenían mortificada.**

 **Pero fue un golpe de suerte** –Chloe trato de animar la situación-, **de no haber sido conocida de él no habría razón para que se pelearan además, la que se llama Shido es amiga de la infancia de Raven.**

 **Doble golpe de suerte diría yo, esto puede ponerse mejor?** –inquirió ya más tranquila pero el ambiente es más tenso-, **por favor díganme que no fue peor?.**

 **Ellas…. Emmm –** trate de hablar pero las palabras no me salen-.

 **Tienen las Excalibur –** termino Chloe, asustando tanto a Rena que casi se desmaya-.

 **Lo que me faltaba y más aún tenemos reunión con ellas mañana al final de clases** –esto suponía mayores complicaciones, motivo por el cual se rasca las cienes-.

 **De hecho la cosa no termina ahí….** –continué para mala suerte de nuestra tensión-, **es por Kiba y las Excalibur, tomara acciones.**

 **Temía que esto llegaría en la guerra pero es demasiado pronto** –Rena se empezó a angustiar pero puedo intentar una última carta-.

 **Buchou** –dije firmemente de forma profesional ella aclaro su vista en mí y con su resolución me concede la palabra-, **cuando el momento llegue necesito que autorices para actuar en respuesta.**

 **[…]**

 **-Algo no me cuadra**

 **-qué cosa Elesis?**

 **-ese chico… tu amigo, no es como lo describiste es totalmente diferente…. Y su aura.**

 **-hum?**

 **-no me digas que no lo sentiste?... Eve tu amigo se volvió un demonio!**

 **-no! Que me dices?**

 **-no me crees? Porque crees que entro alarmado a la casa? Cuando nos vio, más en concreto a nuestras Excalibur?**

 **-siempre nos miraron raro a dónde íbamos con nuestras capuchas? Porque debería ser el diferente?**

 **-trata de procesarlo Eve… no notaste que cuando hablaste de ese tal Garou el eludió el tema?**

 **-…**

 **-tú y el eran buenos amigos, hermanos me atrevo a decir, pero él no actuó como tal, él te mintió y lo último que el haría sería mentirte, según lo que me decías de él.**

 **-el tiempo cambia a las personas, ya verás que el seguirá siendo el mismo.**

 **-aun sabiendo que esta con esa demonio? Sabes muy bien cómo se puso en aquella entrada al recinto.**

 **-….**

 **-sé que es duro pero es la verdad, tendrás que sacarle la verdad por las buenas o por las malas.**

 **-todopoderoso por favor guíeme en este duro camino para hallar la salvación de mi amigos.**

-siguieron así hasta llegar a la iglesia donde se quedaron solas esperando a su contacto-.

 **[…]**

Kiba Pov:

 **[hora: 10:37 PM, calles de Kuoh]**

-estaba pensando en las palabras de Raven-kun, realmente cuando escuche su historia, no quite de mi atención que el pasaba lo mismo por nosotros solo que había un detalle, él no lo perdió todo comprende lo que es perder a alguien especial, y eso le hizo tener terror de perder a los que le quedaban, el rating Game fue una prueba de ello, el rescate de Serris también, pero esto? Esto ya escarmentaba todo lo insano, su ira estaba contra la sociedad, yo en particular hacia pocas personas, lo rebusque en mis memorias y aun las tengo frescas verlas grabadas me llenaban, pero ver que toda una sociedad te discriminaba ya era carga más que suficiente, el exploto, no cabe duda pero ahora que estoy un poco más frio lo he reconsiderado, tal parecía, no he cambiado de decisión, destruiré a las Excalibur y me iré al infierno por ello, es irónico puesto que fui un superviviente, pero Raven sabe lo que es el dolor y el rechazo, pero esto es lo que debo hacer, por ellos, por mis amigos que murieron aquella noche fatal-.

 _ ***BROOOM~Proowhhh~!***_

-la noche empezó a tormentar, ni me había dado cuenta, las calles son muy difuminadas y su oscuridad es palpable, ni me siento incomodo, más bien me compadezco del sentimiento que emana esta lluvia, los cielos estarán llorando por Raven y por mí? No sabría decirlo pero me gusta pensar que así sea. Seguí mi camino sin importar nada más que el sentimiento de que en algún momento, cuando se me presente, podre cumplir con mi objetivo-.

 _ ***CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP~***_

 **Uh? Que es eso?** –mire al frente y pude notar que alguien está corriendo-, **su andar es torpe y no parece estar bien, será….**

 **Ayuda~!... por favor…. ayuda!** –el grito fue en claro tono de dolor, no dude y fui a ayudarlo-, **viene por mi… me la quito!.**

 **Qué? Quien te ataco…?! Tranquilo te llevara a un hospital** –fui corriendo hacia el para socorrerlo pero vi un destello detrás-, **cuida~.**

 _ ***Slash~!***_

 **El hombre cayó al suelo bienvenido seas a la fiesta de la masacre… kukukuku** –reconocería esa risa desquiciada donde fuera-, **Ohhh menstruación-kun que bueno volver a verte dime te gusto mi espectáculo de luces? AHHH AKAKAKAKAJAJAJAJA!.**

 **Tu….. Fred! Qué demonios haces aquí!** –mire iracundo a Fred Zelzen el segador sangriento-.

 **No es obvio, vengo a dejar mi carta de saludo para este sacerdote y ahora tendré mi firma para el clan Gremory con tu cadáver *Slurp~*** -lamio la punta de su espada pero algo estaba mal en su hoja-.

 **Esa luz, esa aura… tu…. Desgraciado, tienes la Excalibur!** –arme mis espadas con toda velocidad dispuesto para pelear-.

 **Bailemos menstruación-kun entretenme en la marcha fúnebre!** –dicho eso se lanzó hacia dispuesto a pelear a muerte-.

 **[a la mañana siguiente, después de clases, sala del C.A.S]**

Raven Pov:

-habíamos concluido el periodo de clases, ya eran las primeras horas de la tarde y casi todos estamos en el salón, faltaba Kiba aunque si él se tardaba era mejor así, me aseguraría de contactarlo después con Lu, Serris y Chloe, la reunión se llevaría a cabo después de clases, no teníamos remedio-.

 _ ***Creeeck~***_

 **Llegaron, en buen tiempo, por favor siéntense** –Rena les indico cortésmente mientras que Aisha les sirvió té-, **de acuerdo están ustedes aquí para una solicitud operacional en mi terreno, digan su causa, misión , objetivo y condición.**

 **-la causa de nuestro viaje a un lugar tan lejos se debe a un robo de las Excalibur "Nightmare" y "Transparenty".**

 **-sabemos que el robo fue efectuado por un ángel caído, se tiene la creencia que tienen las intenciones de crear una nueva guerra**

 **Entiendo…. Continúen** –Rena dio un sorbo sin quitar sus ojos de cada una-.

 **Nuestra misión es recuperar las Excalibur** –declaro Eve con una cara plausible mientras dedicaba una mirada triste en mi dirección-.

 **(asique ya sabes que te mentí?)** –pensé dolido de lo que tuve que hacer para protegerla-.

 **Nuestro objetivo es interceptar a Berthiel** –Elesis hablo estoica pero una presión enorme se liberó en la sala-.

 **Has dicho… Berthiel**? –Chloe pregunto ya aterra y al borde de la histeria y el pánico-.

 **Si…. Será acaso que lo conoces? –** dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio-.

 **Solía ser su subordinada pero hace ya unos meses deje de recibir órdenes de él** –Elesis se vio inquieta, sujetando firmemente el mango de su Excalibur-.

 **No cuestionare tus decisiones, me disculpo si fui cruel** –cerro sus ojos para luego mirar a Buchou- **, nuestra condición para realizar el operativo es que no interfieran en la misión.**

 **Y eso a que viene?** –Buchou arqueo una ceja, parece indignada-.

 **Es por la delicada situación entre las facciones, es un asunto de la iglesia contra los ángeles, aunque también está la sospecha lógica de que los demonios estén involucrados en el robo** –explico su punto- **, ciertamente aun no podemos dar por sentado la fidelidad de los demonios por el mandato de paz entre las facción, día a día estallamos en conflicto intrapersonales por ello no podemos dejar que ustedes interfieran.**

 **Menudo insulto, soy una honrada demonia del Clan Gremory y acato las leyes impuestas desde nacimiento, no hay forma de que por una razón tan absurda vaya a cometer una barbaridad como esta!** –ella expulso un poco de su presión y energía para imponer respeto-, **vuelven a decir que si lo que busco es guerra, me ver en la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto, he sido clara?.**

-la presión en el aire se mostraba palpable, la competencia de gravedad emitida por las auras por poco destruye el suelo del salón pero después todo ceso, de forma agobiante pero ceso, las exorcistas bajaron sus auras conformes con la resolución de Buchou-.

 **Supongo que si juzgue mal sobre sus intenciones es bueno verlo… nos retiramos, con permiso** –Elesis tomo su espada y se dispuso a irse-.

 **Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Raven-kun… al menos lo que queda de ti… -** Eve se ajustó el lazo dispuesta a seguir a su compañera-.

-se estaban por ir, las cosas no resultaron tan mal, de ser la Eve del pasado, no dudaría de abalanzarse sobre mí y preguntar seguido de un gran "Baka" al final de cada pregunta, cuando se acercan a la puerta, Elesis volteo a ver a Serris, cerró los ojos refinando su vista hasta que una ceja se levantó, nos había descubierto-.

 **Disculpa… tu eres Serris Argento no?** –pregunto lo más sutilmente pero su agarre decía otra cosa-.

 **No…. No lo soy mi nombre es Asia Hyoudou fui adoptada por la familia Hyoudou dado que soy nueva en Japón** –trato de sonar convincente pero los ojos de Elesis, se clavan como un lobo-.

 **Al principio me creí la tapadera pero ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos estoy muy sorprendida, Serris Argento, se te creía desaparecida después del asalto al vaticano y la ejecución de los santos Manuel, Francis, Joseph, Matteni, Juan Gabriel, Battarose y Enrique, si de casualidad te veía tenia órdenes estrictas de llevarte de regreso** –sin embargo su mirada quedo afilada cuando la miro aún más centrada-, **pero ahora que me doy cuenta, también te convirtieron en demonio, con tu poder los demonios ahora poseen a una curandera muy valiosa, que tienes que decir en tu defensa? bruja.**

 **Oh… espera, de verdad eres Serris Argento?** –Eve se acerca con sumo interés-.

 **si… lo soy *inff*** -Serris se está viendo acorralada no podrá con tanta presión-.

 **-entonces te convertiste en demonio porque te sedujeron?**

 **-no….**

 **-fue obligada…**

 **-tampoco….**

 **-eh? Entonces cual es la causa?**

 **Yo soy la causa** –hable llamando la atención y Elesis me mira al borde de la histeria-, **en ese momento Serris peligraba por su vida debido a que le extrajeron su poder sacro por los ángeles caídos y pedí que la revivieran.**

 **-Así que es eso…. La prostituyeron? Supongo que lo apropiado, no pasaría mucho tiempo luego de su conversión demonio para llevar a cabo el acto sexual menuda porquería de monja.**

 ***** _ **Crack~!* *Vaduum(x12)***_

 **-quiero hacer una pregunta, Serris.**

 **-ha… Hai~.**

 **-aun crees en dios?**

 **-yo….**

 **-Eve porque buscas respuesta a estas altura?**

 **-dicen que los santos siempre experimentan culpa de haber cometido pecado si su conversión a demonio o el hecho tener relacionas…. Íntimas, quiero oír si aún siente adulación por el todopoderoso.**

 **-ummmm es verdad, que dices Serris, aun sientes devoción o algo por nuestro dios?**

 **-(oh no… ya se a dónde va esto!)**

 **-nunca he dejado de creer en él, aun en el lado de los demonios me doy cuenta de que puedo seguir siendo la misma que alguna vez fui en el mundo terrenal, no tengo arrepentimiento ya que esa noche en la que casi muero me di cuenta que aun en los demonios existen ángeles, Raven-san es el ejemplo perfecto.**

 **-blasfemia.**

 **-Eh?**

 **Defiendes a los que suponías que debías destruir!, no unirte a tu fuerza!** –Elesis desenvaino su hoja-, **Excalibur Destruction su poder ofensivo es equiparable a la Excalibur de su antigua gloria, un solo toque de ella puede borrar a cualquier demonio, te purificare y serás juzgada por nuestro señor.**

-el tiempo avanza lento, subió la hoja de su espada, sombría y amenazante, un odio infundado por la gente de ese "bondadoso" dios, contra una chica, no había demonio solo una chica inocente, mi ira fue procesada en 1000 pensamientos por segundo, no lo pensé, para cuando ya me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente y con la mano izquierda deteniendo la hoja que fue avanzando con fiereza-.

- **eh? Pero…**

 **-como…**

 **-Raven-san…?**

… **.** –no quise mirarla pero sé que estaba muy dolida **-, tú no sabes nada.**

 **-eh? Que quieres decir?**

 **-la palabra del señor, sus enseñanzas, ni siquiera estas dando el ejemplo y te haces llamar santa?!**

 **-purificarla es cosa de la iglesia, cometió pecado y fue convertida en demonio, más aun osa decir aun rezar a dios cuando ya no puede hacerlo, es una bruja, una prostituta y como debe ser enjuiciada.**

 **-aun con ese fundamento se atreven a decir lo que un santo puede o no puede elegir ser? Ella paso por mucho, estuvo sola desde muy temprana edad, apenas la dejaban salir pero no interactuó con jóvenes de su edad, la aislaron como una arma y la mandaron una inquisición? Pero lo peor es, como pueden sentirse bien consigo mismos? Cuando han hecho baños de sangre con la excusa de salvar almas?**

- **es parte de la misión del señor ella como una santa doncella y paladín solo vive para dar y no recibir, el amor de dios es el único sentimiento que necesita.**

 **-Raven-kun recapacita y déjala ir con nuestro señor estoy segura que tendrá un lugar en el cielo.**

 _ ***CRACK~!***_

 **-cómo puedes decir tal cosa? Después de lo que ella paso?, como puedes decirme que la deje ir? Como te atreves a exigirme la suelte después de lo que ella ha deseado tanto? Solo buscaba amigos familia, con su dios no los consiguió, con su forma de ser ella fácilmente ganaría amistades con las cuales crecer como una persona ordinaria pero se lo restringieron!**

 **-quieres tomar su lugar?**

 **-solo inténtalo… de todas formas… [Raging Gear!].**

 _ ***Burn~~!**Vruuong***_

 **No soy un demonio ordinario** –sentencie mientras los rasgos de dragón y la Raging Gear se desataron-.

 **El… Kokuryutei** –Elesis se vio impresionada-.

 **-se los voy a repetir por ultima vez…. Váyanse ahora que aun soy benevolente o perezcan.**

 _ ***Crying**Sniffing***_

-un sollozo se oyó en mis espalda, cuando voltee y vi a Serris llorar, o al menos intentando no llorar mientras trababa su boca en cada respiro, mi odio creció mas pero sentí un jalón, mire de nueva cuenta y ver Serris que me detuvo el brazo derecho-.

 **-tal… tal vez tengan razón… Ra… Raven-san yo … no debería seguir con esto… a donde quiera que vaya.. si~siempre hay vidas involucradas… seria mejor si estuviera…**

 _ ***Slap!***_

 **No te atrevas a decir semejante barbaridad Serris…** -Chloe tenía su mano levantada y estaba temblando, pero las lágrimas eran evidentes, Serris la vio pasmada en shock sin saber que decir-, **que no olvides!...** –la arrastro a la pared sujetada de los hombros sin importar que las viera-, **no olvides que ahora tienes familia, hermanas y un novio! Vas a tirar todo eso por fanatismo? Raven te lo dijo no? Repítelo hasta que se te clave en la puta cabeza sino lo haces me veré obligada terminar el trabajo *inff* tonta~...**

 **-C~… Chloe-san?**

 **-dilo, "conservar esas enseñanzas y…"**

 **-"y crear mi sendero de la justicia"… inff… y nunca más dudar.**

 **Será mejor que se retiren, no lo repetiré** –mire a Elesis que parecía consternarse, su mundo esta patas arriba ahora-.

 _ ***Creeck~!***_

 **Lamento llegar tarde… uh? Excalibur… así que esta es la situación?** –Kiba llego apenas trato de mantener su intención asesina bajo control-.

 **Kiba, que ocurrió.. y porque esos cortes?** –Buchou pregunto ya preocupada por el estado de Kiba, tenía serios cortes-.

 **-me había encontrado con un portador de espadas sagradas pidiendo ayuda la noche anterior, era lluvioso pero no pude identificarlo, cayó muerto por un ataque de Fred.**

 **-Fred? El segador sangriento, está aquí?.**

 **-no solo el, sino que también posee las Excalibur Nightmare y Transparenty y ahora que mato al sacerdote parece que se apodero de "Rapidly"**

 **-nuestras prioridades empeoran con Rapidly fuera de nuestras manos nuestra misión se ve en dificultades, pero tú, quién eres?.**

 **-tu senpai, exorcista… y eso que cargas ahí es la culpable de mi sufrimiento, proyecto "Resonance", no se te hace familiar?**

 **-ahora que lo mencionas… si, también tengo órdenes estrictas de matarte ya que cooperaste, prepárate!**

 **-suficiente de payasadas!**

 _ ***CRASH~~~!***_

-Buchou se había transformado en su Devil Trigger, la presión ejercida por su aura termino por romper en su totalidad las ventanas, solo Kiba y yo además de las exorcista que se vieron acomplejadas por el aura de Buchou, tal parece nadie en el mundo humano conoce el poder de un súper demonio y estas chicas se veían así misma como hormigas ante su mera presencia-.

 **-viendo que no puedo mantenerlos a raya decidiremos esto en una batalla, el asunto a discutir no tiene nada que ver en la relación con las facciones, Kiba, Raven!...**

 **-{Hai~!}**

 **-más les vale no matarlas…**

 **Lo entiendo** –afirmo Kiba, aunque temeroso del poder autoritario de Buchou, su atención está dirigida a las espadas-.

 **[patio del viejo edificio]**

 **Bien las reglas son sencillas, este no será un combate a muerte, lejos de las jurisdicción de las facciones cualquier acción ofensiva y ejecución será motivo de anulación del mismo, quedo claro?** –Sentencio Buchou sin miramientos-.

 **Raven-kun, con quien vas a pelear?** –Kiba pregunto intrigado por el combate-.

 **Hummm luchare con Eve, la peli plata de ahí** –señale a Eve puesto que era posible que no podría perderme de vista-, **lo más seguro es que ella no apartara la mirada de mi debido a su melancolía.**

 **-eso me deja a la otra.**

 **-aun así ten cuidado, su Excalibur no es más que la "Destruction", asegúrate que no te toque.**

 **-gracias….**

 **-luego hablaremos sobre tus planes de venganza, no creas que te libraras fácilmente de mi de acuerdo?**

 **-….. ufff lo sé.**

-me había sorprendido por la nueva resolución, aunque aún está apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada, no le faltaban las palabras para decir "quiero mi venganza" como cualquier emo frustrado de su existencia, en lugar de eso parece centrarse en su meta, pero esa expresión lo deja claro, está al borde del colapso-.

 **-vamos, no hay que hacerlas esperar.**

-salió ya con su traje de sparring al igual que yo, delante nuestro ya listas estaban ellas pero algo andaba mal muy mal con "E" de "exhibicionismo", en efecto ellas deshicieron sus capuchas pero… esa cosa es para santas?-.

 **What?!... WAT DA FOCK?!** –exclame ya consternado, que clase de castigo divino es este?!-, **a que se debe esa ropa tan vulgar?.**

 **-esto? Son nuestras ropas de paladino al menos esta es la mía… ejejeje es el traje de novata no me luce?**

 **-en cambio yo tengo algunos prestigios por lo que se me considero tener el traje de rango oficial de las paladinas adamantino, te juzgaremos en el nombre del señor.**

 **-cada vez la iglesia arruina más su imagen, primero sacerdotes descarriados y ahora ropas vulgares? Mi madre se sentirá muy decepcionada si es que se entera que la linda Eve viste algo tan tentador, que será lo que te preguntara? Sera acaso "te haces llamar santa con eso? Menuda zorra" o algo por el estilo, será mejor que no te cruces con ella.**

 **-es horrible Raven-kun, como puedes decir tales cosas? Esto debe ser un desafío que el señor puso en mi camino, no quiero afrontar la idea de que mi mejor amigo se haya convertido en demonio por voluntad propia!**

 **-oye! Tampoco es que tuve elección sabes?**

 **-dejémonos de cháchara todos, el combate empieza ya!**

 _ ***Clank~BOOM!***_

-tan pronto como dijo Buchou, Kiba salió a velocidad destellante y en un borrón choco su espada con Elesis, el intercambio no se hizo esperar, Kiba tenía una fuerza sobresaliente en ambos brazos gracias a nuestras prácticas con pesas y a dos manos, también le enseñe las bases para poder predecir ataques y por lo que puedo ver está bloqueando de forma formidable los ataques explosivos de la Excalibur, sin embargo eso no le quita merito a Elesis, ella tiene una tecina muy refinada en cuanto al manejo de espadas pesadas, casi esa cosa parece un martillo de guerra por cada golpe que da y al fallar, la onda de choque deja una final pero gruesa brecha en el suelo además de desatar energía sacra muy destructiva, tuve razón en advertir a Kiba en decir el que no le permita el contacto. Pasando a otro punto Eve se desata el cordón del brazo y lo transforma en una espada-.

 **Nani?!** –estaba sombrado, ella no tenía una espada pero emitía una aura similar a la otra esta era la respuesta-, **cambio de forma?.**

 **Si! Ese es el poder de Excalibur Mimic la espada mórfica, se transforma en la forma que desee su portador y adquiere diversas dimensiones** –dijo como si nada moviendo espectacularmente la katana con las manos-, **pero admito que estoy triste.**

 **-eh?**

 **-mi mejor amigo se convirtió en un demonio, cuando más esperaba volver a verlo, me mintió con respecto a Garou, eso nunca lo haría, entonces lo entendí, eres un demonio que no conoce y solo adoptaste esa forma, te purgare para mantener a salvo la memoria de mi amigo y cuando cumpla mis deberes en la iglesia lo veré en el cielo, en el nombre del señor, del padre, del hijo y espíritu santo amén!**

 _ ***Swoosh~!(X4)* *Swing~!(x5)***_

 **(esta tipa está loca!)** –había esquivado una serie consecuente de cortes contra ella-, **(no puedo entender cómo es que ella puede decir tales cosas sin arrepentirse).**

-dado a su insistencia, Eve siguió perseverante en su afán de entablar un corte sobre mí, un lateral bloqueado por mi guantelete, seguido de un diagonal que pude repeler por desviar su arma puedo notar que sus ataques a penas poseen disciplina, la esgrima de los santos del cielo solo que esta es una versión muy predecible, al parecer aun es una aspirante pero sus movimientos dicen todo lo contrario, gracias al Royal Guard pude eludir un corte certero que pudo cortarme la piel de no ser por mis constantes prácticas de Qigong además de usar un escudo con el brazo derecho, aunque aún estoy teniendo contacto la hoja podía emitir un calor que me hacía daño pero solo era una brisa cálida, di una patada a Eve y la mande a cuestas por el suelo-.

 **Si de verdad vas a enfrentarte a Berthiel, necesitas dar mucho más que esto** –tenía que regañarla este clase de nivel desperdiciado era un fastidio-.

 **Mi fe es lo único que me llevara lejos, un demonio como tú no tiene derecho a tomar la forma de mi amigo y usurpar su nombre!** –se enfureció mas de la cuenta para luego volver a atacar-.

 _ ***Swoosh~* *PUNCH!***_

-le había contestado desviando su arma hacia el costado, sacándola de equilibrio e impactando un golpe a su estómago lo cual la hizo caer, retorciéndose del dolo apenas estando de rodillas-.

 **Tu fe es inútil Eve! La razón por la que llegaste lejos es por ti misma y no porque tu estúpido dios te diera el poder que posees, desperdicias tu potencial** –ella abrió los ojos de par en par, no creyendo lo que le dije solo bufa en negación-, **negarlo se considera pecado no? Estás cayendo en la negación, eres una pecadora Eve, demuéstrame que eres capaz de aceptarlo!.**

 **-yo no tengo nada que aceptar…. Raven.. no, sé que su memoria no será dañada si te purifico en el nombre del señor!.**

 _ ***Swoosh* *Slash* *Clack~!***_

 **Palabras, palabras…. Son solo sandeces Eve** –le había refutado al atrapar la hoja de su espada con la mano desnuda mientras me empezaba a quemar-, **debes aceptar el dolor como una enseñanza y usar ese conocimiento para adquirir mayor fuerza.**

 **-no me des sermones!... y suéltala, así no es como quiero purgarte!**

 **-si no quieres aceptarlo entonces ríndete, se de todos tus movimientos gracias a Kiba, recuerda que él es tu senpai.**

 **-solo un exorcista descarriado que osa usar nuestra disciplinas contra nosotros, le dio información muy valiosa a los demonios, no merece el cielo!**

 **-al igual que tú! Por llamarme farsante! Soy el único y original Raven, acéptalo!... acepta que nunca tuviste el valor de decirle a tus padres que preferías quedarte a que irte lejos!**

 **-inff …porque…..?**

 **-qué? Ahora que quieres?**

 **-dime porque me mentiste sobre Garou que le paso? Estará bien?, donde está mi amigo? Aquel hombre gentil, atrevido e intrépido, que nunca se cansó de jugar y reír conmigo? Donde quedo el?... el hombre con el que jure casarme!**

 **-….**

 **-inff di~dimelo ya!**

 **-… ese Raven murió en Shibuya en la masacre del almacén 11.G, en el 11 de noviembre del año 201X junto a Garou.**

 **-que…?**

 **-Garou murió mutilado y aplastado por una banda de delincuentes que buscaron seguir las ordenes de una zorra, junto a mi perrito Gabo que fue desmembrado y mutilado por perros de caza.**

 **-te tenías un….**

 **-pero!... creció, maduro, y aprendió que no se vive para siempre en un sueño donde tú eres inmortal y dices quien vive y quien no, sobre que es falso y que no lo es, Garou, mi hermano…. murió y no puedo cambiar eso, en mi negación cometí una matanza sabiendo que jamás lo recuperaría, viví rodeado de gente peligrosa durante mi recuperación y me mude lejos para escapar inútilmente….**

 **-yo no quería…**

 **-y vienes tu a recordarme eso… insultándome, creyendo que tu maldito sueño era casarte conmigo? Me creías un santo que te esperaría? Que me sedujeron?... tu…. Tuuu~~!**

 **-[Rage!] [Dragón Forcé!]**

 **-si de verdad me amaras, no te habrías ido, traidora!**

Pov omnisciente:

-todos no podían creer lo que pasaba, una disputa termino en un frenesí, sus palabras acidas y corazón frio picaron como un pica hielo en la vista de Eve, ella estaba teniendo los ojos cristalinos con amenazantes salinas apunto de escurrirse, "traidora", esa palabra esta clavada en su cabeza, atornillando cada tímpano aun en su memoria lo escuchaba, muy fresco pero a la vez tan putrefacto, sus manos temblaban por la desolación y su corazón bombeaba espinas de acero oxidado. Fue sino hasta poco después de oírla que posiciona su espada como un escudo-.

 _ ***CLANK~~POUW* *Breeze~~***_

-había bloqueado un golpe de Raven que amenazaba su pecho, su mirada clavada en odio hacia ella, lo abandono, no le dio el apoyo que los amigos se daban, ella sabía que irse le dolería pero esto era una pesadilla, su pesadilla era esta realidad, lo perdió todo, un amigo y posible esposo por quien lucharía de la mano de dios, un novio fiel, un hermano con quien jugar y competir, a un nuevo itouto para jugar a buscar la ramita y verlo ladrar pero lo que más le dolió fue saber que la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa celestial que alguna vez vio en aquel joven que admiraba tanto se había esfumado solo por seguir las "órdenes y enseñanzas de dios" para formarse como paladín y decir a los cuatro viento "seré tu ángel guardián, te guiare y rezare por ti cada vez que me necesites y los males que te acechen nunca puedan hacerte daño", todo era su culpa-.

 _ ***POUW!* *Crash!(x4)* *Smash!* *BOOM(x3)***_

-ni tiempo le dio para contraatacar, Raven dio un puñetazo en vertical, que ella apenas logra esquivar, pero la exhibición de fuerza fue clara, apenas termino con la mano derecha una ráfaga impacto en el suelo creando una enorme fisura que se arrastró hacia el árbol sacando una de sus raíces, pero la cosa no termina ahí ya que otra cadena de golpes y liberación de energía sucedieron, Eve hizo cuanto pudo y bloquea con desesperanza los ataques, su vista no se desviaba de esa cara, un segundo golpe con todo fue directo a su rostro pero se agacha solo para recibir un rodillazo ascendente que la saca de tierra, Raven salta a su altura y le saca tiempo a su caída en el punto más alto de su trayecto dando un golpe que ella volvió a bloquear pero la consecuencia del golpe estrella su espalda con la corteza de la tierra solo para aterrarse de ver a Raven cargar otro golpe contra ella, con las dos manos a modo de gorila, saltando a un lado logro esquivar Raven pero el impacto creo una onda sísmica que sacude el campo de batalla desconcertando a Kiba y a Elesis-.

 **-qué demonios le pasa?**

 **-eso es el poder de su Sacred Gear y su espíritu de pelea, cosa que tú y tu estúpida iglesia carece.**

 **De que estás hablando mortifago?!** –Claramente a Elesis le molesto que su convicción se viera puesta en duda-.

 **-yo solía luchar con verdadera pasión y espíritu, solía ser un sacerdote cualquiera hasta que fui invocado para participar en un proyecto para encontrar al portador seleccionado de las Excalibur, sin embargo el proyecto fracaso, al menos lo intente pero tu gente… tu maldita gente nos marginaron de la mano del líder del cielo solo por querer probar que nuestra fe fuera digna de las espadas sagradas, tan malo era dejarnos vivir?!**

 **-ese proyecto iba en contra de toda enseñanza, todos ustedes en lo que respecta a la iglesia, herejía, brujas, traidores, todos son iguales, creyéndose santos cuando no permanecieron incultos!**

 _ ***Clank~~~!***_

 **-tú no tienes ningún derecho! No tienes palabra ni voto para decir como debe ser nuestra forma de pensar, tú no tienes consideración por las personas que se preocupan por ti aun con esa Fe!**

-de pronto a Kiba lo rodeo un aura escarlata mientras que su espada era rodeada por esta, equiparando la balanza de poderes haciendo la hoja más tolerante al poder sacro cosa que dejo sorprendida a Elesis, de pronto Kiba empieza a ganar terreno con una serie de mandoblazos y juegos de pies a toda velocidad mientras aun emanaba esa extraña energía, nada parecido a los demonios ordinarios, esta era natural como si comunicara a la propia naturaleza el darle parte de su energía vital y está por inercia accedió a su deseo-.

 **-este es el poder que hundirá a las Excalibur, la esencia de la destrucción en sí!**

 _ ***Clank~!(x7)* *Cling(x8)* *Swing(x13)* *Swoosh(x5)***_

-Elesis se vio acorralada por primera vez en toda su Carrera como espadachín sacro, vio como Kiba aun sin el poder para contrarrestar a la Excalibur le estaba dando complicaciones, a ella, portadora de "Destruction" la segunda espada más poderosa de los fragmentos, no podía encontrar apertura alguna, además de que el joven frente a ella tenía una fuerza equiparable a las dos manos en cada brazo. Agarre, maniobrabilidad, flexión, velocidad neuromotora y reacción, eran la cualidades que el chico destacaba, un demonio contra las Excalibur, si antes Elesis creía tener las de ganar, ahora estaba en duda de tener que recurrir a usar parte del poder para matar en una batalla no conflictiva, sin poder avanzar y sin poder retroceder, fue entonces que tomo una decisión-.

 **-si así son las cosas…**

 _ ***CLANK!***_

 **-no me contendré….**

 _ ***Swing~BOOM!***_

-un fuerte retumbo sacudió el campo en donde Kiba y Elesis chocaron espada, Elesis desato una fuerte ola de energía y clavo su Excalibur en el suelo sacando un fuerte destello, de energía sacra, esta ola de poder asalto la visión del caballero Gremory que se vio obligado a bloquear la onda de choque que termino por destruir las espadas de a dos manos y crear un conjunto nuevo mientras poseía quemaduras leves de primer grado en sus antebrazos-.

 **(eso sí que es otra onda)** –pensó impresionado por la ola masiva de poder desatado en un solo corte-, **(mejor tengo cuidado, diablos… como arde).**

-luego de disipar el humo con una maniobra de su espada, Elesis se veía rodeada de la misma energía que Kiba como que con un destello dorado-.

 **Ahora si me hiciste enojar, espero te prepares** –preparo su postura, lista para otra ronda-,… **porque ahora no me voy a contener.**

 **[con Raven y Eve]**

-como si las cosas no fueran suficiente, Eve se estaba refugiando constantemente de la lluvia incesante de ataques que Raven lanzaba y cuando al menos tenia oportunidad de atacar, Raven bloqueaba sin signos de querer franquear, Eve estaba dolida y sus brazos le empiezan a pasar fractura debido a los constantes intento de hacer retroceder a Raven que solo se dedica a dar golpes a su espada y las piernas para tenerla quieta buscando "someterla" a su castigo-.

 _ ***Punch!(x6)* *Kick!(x9)* *Clank!(x5)***_

 **-que pasa Eve? Tu fe ya no es tan grande? Donde quedo toda esa confianza? Donde está tu patético dios ahora?!**

 **-infff…. Ughu~!... inff no…. Digas tonterías~… ya deja….**

 **-si no puedes pelear entonces ríndete! Tú y esa fe de la iglesia no alcanzaran nada del potencial que yo poseo, esto lo gane yo por mérito propio, tener la cabeza llena de sueños y creer que las cosas pintan bien para ti no es más que una ilusión!**

 _ ***PUNCH!*[Rodar]*Smash!***_

 **-yo…. No puedo terminar así… el señor me da…**

 **-nada del señor Eve, tu! Tu eres tu único problema!**

 **-la fe lo puede todo! deja de decir blasfemias, tu no puedes decidir eso….. estoy segura que Dios tiene planes…..**

 **-y dime tu entonces… era parte de su plan que Garou muriera? Era parte de su plan que sus padres murieran? Era parte de su plan que yo sufriera mientras que tu te hacías "fuerte"? que yo te esperara con los brazos abierto y un anillo para ti? Era parte del plan que me convirtiera en demonio?**

 **-yo… Etto…. No es que…**

 **-mira, Eve…. Ya no eres de mi interés.**

 **-eh?**

 **-has llegado tarde, me abandonaste, cuando más te necesite no estuviste ahí, sufrí, llore, tuve que madurar a muy temprana edad, saber cosas que tú no podrías aprender con esa pobre mente de niña chiflada, solo eres una migaja de arroz en este banquete llamo vida, no tengo interés en ti, ni amoroso, ni familiar, te desconozco.**

 **-no… Raven por favor dame otra oportunidad!... sé que puedo hacerlo.**

 **-hacer que cosa? Entregarme tu cuerpo? Tengo a la que llamaste vulgarmente bruja de pareja, tengo a una ángel caída de amante y tengo compromiso con una demonia de alto prestigio, que es lo que eres tú que significa algo tan importante para mí?**

 **-soy tu amiga de la infancia! Eso me da más derecho que ellas porque te conozco de antes, no pienso rendirme!**

 **-siendo una paladín entonces…. Sacrificarías a la iglesia, a tu padre, a tu madre y todo lo que lograste solo por mí?**

 **-…. Yo…. Infff yo….**

 **-eso temía…. Esta pelea no puede durar más, resígnate, nunca lo valiste.**

 **-no…..**

 **-ahora qué?**

 **-esto no puede terminar así!... no he llegado tan lejos para mostrarte este lado tan débil de mí, desde que me fui a Inglaterra no he pensado en otra cosa que volver a verte! me esforcé, estudie todo, me leí al biblia al derecho y al revés luego….**

 **-ajam… continua.**

 **-…. Luego supe que la iglesia reclutaba paladines santos, los requisitos era claros y los cumplí todos, luego de eso me inculcaron a partir de los 12 años en esgrima y kendo ya que me volvería candidata para poder portar las espadas sagradas, y lo conseguí, tenía el poder para blandirlas todas, incluso a Destruction y su violento poder, pero me decidí por Mimic fui a varias misiones de inquisición y salve vidas de ser atraídas por los demonios y seducidos por los ángeles caídos pero nunca perdí mi meta, volver a verte.**

 **-pues bien por ti…. Ya lo hiciste, ahora lárgate.**

 **-tu no lo entiendes?**

 **\- lo entiendo perfectamente pero ya es tarde para nosotros ahora soy un demonio y tu una santa de la iglesia, tu misión ahora es salvar el alma de tu amigo, ven y demuestra esa fe que tienes no ha sido un desperdicio.**

 **-tu… que así sea.**

 _ ***Slash!~Swoosh!***_

 **(vaya…. Interesante)** –Raven se impresiono por el repentino ataque de Eve-, **(su velocidad casi se vio como Kiba, pero aun así está lejos de alcanzarlo).**

 _ ***Slash(x4)* *Swoosh(x17)***_

 **(eso es… cada vez mejor)** –en ese pensamiento evade un corte de Eve pero algo lo ataco por la espalda-, **guarrrhh~!.**

-resulta que Eve uso la habilidad metamórfica de Mimic para entablar un ataque de guadaña a su espalda inferior, el corte en si no fue tan letal como imaginaba pero el ardor era de los mil demonios, sin perder tiempo en procesarlo dio un salto fuerte apartándose de alcance de Eve-.

 **-ahora si… ya te divertiste? Demonio?...**

 **-ehehehehe~… solo con esto crees que ya ganaste? Admito que duele como el demonio pero necesitas muchos cortes más para acabarme!**

 **-que así sea…..**

 _ ***Slash~!(x14)***_

-Eve sin rechistar ante la burla volvió a dar otra aluvión incesante de mandoblazos contra Raven, acertando varios cortes mas pero estos solo eran daños de primer grado, apenas provoca quemaduras cosa que la estaba frustrando-.

 **-porque no funciona?! Te he dado prácticamente una cantidad mortal de cortes que un demonio de clase alta no podría soportar!**

 **-se debe a mis anticuerpos de dragón.**

 **-anticuerpos… que?...**

 **-hace más de dos semanas he tomado conciencia de que como demonio me será muy difícil soportar la energía Sacra, ese corte de mi espalda me tomo desprevenido y no pude usar el Qigong para defenderme, por eso me hiciste daño.**

 **-y eso que significa.**

 **-sencillo, porque crees que pude tomar la espada Destruction sin menores problemas? Porque crees que mi cuerpo tolerar en buena medida el poder Sacro a pesar de mis defectos? Es sencillo, hice contrato, a cambio de la mitad de mi cuerpo, mis sistema nervioso, mi corazón y mi sangre y más aún, mi brazo izquierdo, todo eso lo vendí por el poder!**

 **-tu… porque hiciste eso?!**

 **-por amor, algo que ni siquiera tú en la iglesia serias capaz de hacer, por amor Rena Gremory mi rey, por amor a Chloe, con quien tuve dudas pero al final fue real, por amor a Serris, mi imouto, mi doncella caída del cielo, ellas tres fueron el motivo por el cual estuve dispuesto a aceptar el precio, porque para verlas sonreí elegí el sacrificarme, para protegerlas de todo mal, elegir abandonar mi humanidad, eso es el verdadero valor que forma a un hombre, no las enseñanzas de un cadáver de cuento de hadas!**

-en la gradas, Rena Chloe y Serris no podían estar más sonrojadas, aunque felices, de saber que a pesar de todo, Raven eligiera el auto sacrificarse por su felicidad, no podían pedir menos, no podían ni siquiera pedir algo de él, el ya dio más que suficiente y eso a palabras de el a sus ojos era solo un precio menor, Serris se conmovió tanto que no pudo contener las lágrimas, siendo esto observado por Eve, los celos la invadieron ya había estado manifestando dos pecados, su ira y su envidia, era por ella que estaba furiosa, se lo robaron, era por ellas que sentía envidia, se vendieron así mismas para complacerlo y lo corrompieron, el ya no era el joven hiperactivo chico que solía jugar y bromear con ella ahora era un hombre, hombre de otra mujer que no fuera ella, fue entonces que vio negro-.

 **Si… si así van a ser las cosas…..** –dijo vacíamente mientras formaba su postura-, **tendré que limpiar el camino...**

 _ ***Swoosh~!* *Slash~Plwask~!***_

 **-kurrrgh~urrrgh~!**

 **-{Eve/Raven-san/Darling!}.**

 **Eh?** –Eve miro atónita, fuera de su línea de pensamientos, y con los ojos en par-, **Ra~… Raven-kun?.**

 **-kurrrgh~!... Ejejejeje lección aprendida, estúpida….**

-Eve había dirigido su ataque contra Serris en una estocada directo al cuello, pero Raven obstaculizo el trayecto de su hoja con la mano derecha, su mano humana, clavada muy profundamente en la hoja hasta el mango mientras esta aun emitía su vapor exorcizante en la palma de Raven-.

 **-aun… tienes un largo camino… santa del cielo, dulces sueños.**

 _ ***PUNCH!***_

-Raven dio un golpe fulminante en la cara de Eve, noqueándola con la espada aun clavada en su palma, y con fuerza la arranco de su mano, sin perder el tiempo dirigió su mano izquierda al pecho y un brillo en forma de rombo color cieno destello en su pecho, cubriendo su cara y brazos, la marcar aún era visible a través de la ropa, eso tranquilizo a Serris y Chloe ya que ellas comentaron a Rena sobre este conjuro aliviando todo estrés ya que la herida de Raven empezaba a sanar de forma Milagrosa y sus reservas mágicas desperdiciadas en la pelea se recuperaron al máximo-.

 **-aaaargh… ufff… realmente no debería hacer eso nunca más, estas bien Serris?**

 **-Hai~…. Pero… no fuiste muy lejos?**

 **-recuerda que lo discutimos ayer, se me ocurrió a ultimo segundo esta prueba.**

 **-espera…. Fue una prueba?**

 **-qué? No era obvio?**

 **En todo caso….** –Kiba llamo su atención, aun impaciente por continuar-, **quieres continuar?.**

 **-creo… que pasare de esto.**

 **-eh?**

 **Ciertamente juzgue mal Raven-kun** –esto sorprendió al mencionado-, **puedo notar principios, honor, orgullo y devoción en sus palabras aunque para la iglesia sea un desperdicio militar que este del lado de los demonios y más aún el Kokuryutei no puedo decirle indigno a alguien con tales valores, caballero Gremory, he perdido las ganas de continuar asique tómala como victoria por rendición, les agradezco por esta oportunidad, tomare a mi compañera y nos iremos a cumplir la misión.**

 **-sabes que es suicidio no?**

 **-tenemos un plan de contingencia.**

 **Cuál es?** –Kiba pregunto ya más interesado, se podía sentir que sabía cuál es la solución de todo sus males-.

 **-destruir las Excalibur, es mejor destruirlas a que estén en malas manos.**

 **-pero las mandaron a una muerte segura, como pueden aceptar ir contra un Cadre de los ángeles caídos así sin pensar en la probabilidades de morir?!**

 **-si ese es el plan de nuestro dios para nosotras debemos hacerlo aunque nos cueste la vida.**

 **Ya termine de curarla, solo tenía lesiones leves gracias Raven-san** –ese comentario de Serris intrigo a Elesis-.

 **-te contuviste? No parecía que lo fuera.**

 **-solo la Sacred Gear y un aumento, en serio crees que desperdiciare tanta energía solo para algo tan insignificante? Si esto es lo mejor que tiene la iglesia déjenme decir que están regaladas en bandeja de plata.**

 **-ya lo hemos decidido, no se metan en asuntos de la iglesia… nos vemos.**

 **Espera!** –Raven la detiene para entregarle un papel doblado-.

 **Y esto?** –miro intrigada por la hoja-.

 **Cuando despierte, dile que lo siento y que esta carta es respecto al combate y que todo lo ofensivo que le dije, por favor** –Raven se inclinó en forma de súplica-.

 **Un guerrero con tales valores merece que se le respete su petición, tienes mi palabra** –Elesis tomo la carta, y su compañera, dispuesta a retirarse-.

 _ ***PUM!***_

-al poco rato de irse Raven recibió un golpe de Rena, su mano estaba en forma de espada mientras humo salía de esta, el golpe fue muy fuerte, no estaba molesta porque Raven actuase así, sino por el hecho de haberse mutilado la mano para proteger a Serris, y si la perdía? Bueno fue un milagro que su cuerpo fuera muy resistente hasta la misma Excalibur dejaría a Chloe muy mal parada dado su compatibles poderes de ángel, corrupto pero al fin y al cabo recibiría mucho daño, y con esa perforación seria mucho peor-.

 **-Te dejaste apuñalar! En qué demonios estabas pensando? Pudiste haber muerto!**

 _ ***CHOP(x9)***_

 **Lo siento?** –trato de acariciarla pero ella se negó-.

 **No puedes lamentarlo! Casi te mata! Tienes idea del susto que me diste? BAKA!** –intervino Chloe sacudiendo a Raven mientras que las lágrimas salían a montones de sus ojos-.

 **Que puedo hacer para compensarlo?** –pregunto ya algo dolido pero ellas solo se miraron entre si y sonrieron-, **(no me digas….).**

 **-{que crees tú? Darling?} [Rena/Chloe/Serris].**

 **Ejejejejeje… está bien** –cuando ya se calmó volteo a ver a Kiba que aún estaba sumido en su línea de pensamiento-, **pero antes tengo que hablar con él.**

 **No tardes, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo antes de la cena** –dijo Serris para luego acercarse a Raven y besarlo-, **…. Ejeje pero aun así, gracias por protegerme.**

-una vez dicho eso y de arreglar el campo de batalla, Raven se sentó con Kiba mientras este aun tenía la mirada en el cielo-.

Raven Pov:

 **En cierta forma creo que hice lo correcto** –hablo Kiba de la nada, llamando mi atención-.

 **Explícate** –le pedí ya más interesado en el tema-.

 **Tu historia, tu resolución y la forma en que reprendiste a tu amiga, anteponiendo la familia antes que ella** –Kiba bajo la mirada viendo su espada-, **me doy cuenta que no soy ni la mitad de lo que sería sino fuera por tu consejo… aun quiero destruir las Excalibur.**

 **Te ayudaremos en todo, somos familia ahora puedes contar con ello** -le tendí el puño derecho-.

… **. Gracias… Raven-niisan** –Kiba correspondió el gesto-, **definitivamente no dejare que ese Cadre se salga con la suya.**

 **-Por ahora tenemos que pensarlo, crees poder contenerte?**

 **-ahora tengo al vista muy en claro, destruiré esas espadas de una forma u otra, sea cual sea tu plan lo voy a seguir… aunque pueda equivocarme en esto.**

 **-no habrá dudas de que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.**

 **[…]**

-nos encontramos en un bóveda abandonada, de ahí varios seres alados están reverenciados ante un ser que portaba una gabardina de túnica, pelo blanco, unos ojos color negro e iris de color azul marino, que destella una aura congelante, su mirada es desquiciada y ansiosa, al parecer esperando por nuevas noticias-.

 **Mi señor!** –uno de los ángeles llamo su atención-, **nuestro contacto Robon Galilei ha arribado a la ciudad de Kuoh.**

 **Excelente cuándo podremos vernos? Y porque tardo tanto?** –más que contento parecía algo frustrado ya que no parecía un hombre del cual puedas gozar su paciencia-.

 **Nos comentó que uno de sus hallazgos podría ser de utilidad, un prototipo de mecanismo Nasod antiguo** –esto impresiono al imponente ángel, hasta sonreía más ampliamente-.

 **Asique una de las hazañas de mi hermanastro Adrián Nasod ha sido encontrada? Fascinante! Y cual es prototipo?** –pregunto más que satisfecho-.

 **-su nombre clave es Deus ExNasod.**

 **[…]**

Elesis Pov:

 **[más tarde ese día, en la noche]**

-había llegado a la iglesia, mis pensamiento son incomodos, he tenido cada vez más dificultades conforme avanzaba en esta misión, me puse pensar, en ese demonio, la intervención de Fred y la resolución de Eve al ver al que fue su amigo, su fe es fuerte pero nunca creí que ella se debilitara y dejase llevar de esta forma-.

 **Uafff la cosas no podrían estar peor** –voltee a ver a Eve, parecía estar intacta- **su sueño parece placido e inalterado, me pregunto si aún esta esperanzada de ser amigo.**

-me estaba poniendo a pensar acerca de Raven, aunque, porque debería? Es un demonio y como tal no debería ver intención noble en su vista, pero aun con esa resolución, parecía el mismo santo caído del cielo, sería posible ser un santo aun cuando tu cuerpo sea el de un demonio? Realmente los demonios lloran?-.

 **Ummm… huu um~! Ahhh are~?** –Eve mostró signos de despertar hasta que abrió de golpe-, **Hya!.**

 **(sip, volvió en sí)** –respire ya más tranquila y la tome de los hombros-, **tranquila ya estas mejor.**

 **-Elesis?... acaso morí y me fui al infierno?**

 **[Hinchazón][Enojar]*PUM***

 **-augh~!**

 **-como que al infierno tonta! Si yo soy una santa!**

 **-con un demonio!... eso dolió, pero… oh ya recuerdo… al final no estoy a la altura.**

 **Toma** –le di la carta que él le mando-, **me pidió que te dijera que lo siente, en verdad lamenta todo que te dijo y esta hoja esta la respuesta al combate.**

-ella aunque dudosa, tomo la carta creyendo que no tendría suficiente insulto, ya le estaba dando igual, cuando la abrió de lleno sus ojos se ensancharon y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas para finalmente echarse a reír-.

 **-ajajajajajajaja… pffttt ajajajajaaja~!**

 **-eh….. okey eso lo tomare como un estoy bien?**

 **-AHAHAHAHAHA~!... realmente no ha cambiado….. bueno tengo hambre, iré a la ciudad por comida tu prepara el baño termal.**

-soltó la carta sin mostrarme el contenido, sé que no debería hacer esto pero estoy curiosa de ver la carta, será algún chiste por escrito? Tome la carta, y la voltee de tal forma que pudiera leer el contenido, era una impresión, pero algo había mal aquí-.

 **-"te la kreiste wey"…. Eh? No entiendo, aunque… creo que si tiene gracia… solo ella lo entendería.**

-arrugue la hoja y me dispuse a irme a preparar el baño termal, la cosas aun no cambian de rumbo y creo que firmemente en que nuestras habilidades están en duda-.

 **-no importa el obstáculo… lo superaremos juntas Eve.**

 **[…]**

 **-asique…. Eso es lo que pasa? Viejo sabes que lidiar con el no debería ser mi problema.**

 **-tu sabes cómo es el con respecto a los temas de la guerra, una vez me desafío por retomarla en el punto muerto pero lo puse en su lugar, Berthiel no provocara otra guerra innecesaria.**

 **-por eso me mandas a mí? En serio?**

 **-se te ocurre que yo vaya para allá a ensuciarme las manos?**

 **-no estás tan equivocado, te vendría bien estirar esas piernas Glave.**

 **-no eres el más indicado para decirme eso Shiroiryutei.**

 **-como quieras, entendido voy para allá, no tardare más de un día.**

-de esta forma el joven se fue volando directo hacia un destino incierto pero era seguro… que detendría los planes de un Cadre desquiciado-.

+++++++++++++++continuara+++++++++++++++

Bueno gente espero les haya gustado, recuerden que dependiendo de donde encuentre un punto de corte dividiré los tomos, en caso de que no encuentre uno publicare el tomo "completo".

para los lectores de , a partir de ahora los capítulos serán subidos, escritos y editado en Word osea los subiré por medio del archivo editado hasta su perfección.

Recuerden dar su voto si les gusta mi trabajo, comentar, eso me daría mayores motivaciones para traer esta historia en el menor tiempo posible, comparitr que no puede faltar, recomendación de esta historia para sus amimos y seguidores, eso también me ayudaría a crecer enormemente.

Les ha hablado Darius Berktaloz y les deseo buenas lecturas.


End file.
